sentimientos sayayin, una nueva vida que vivir
by dragondark77
Summary: la muerte de un ser querido es doloroso, mas para el sayayin mas fuerte del mundo y su pequeño hijo, pero a veces debes dejar el pasado atrás y continuar tu vida. Es por esto que la interrogante sale a la luz. ¿que sucedería si goku siguiera su vida con una nueva mujer en su vida?. acompáñame en esta historia llena de emoción, aventura y sobretodo romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, me presento. Soy dragondark77, un escritor emergente en esta página, lo que espero es que se entretengan mucho, sacarles un sentimiento ya sea de alegría, tristeza, suspenso o solo una sonrisa con mi fic. También porque no decirlo, es que dejen un review para saber cómo se sienten sobre la historia.

Bueno, espero que les agrade la historia y disfruten de la lectura.

No es de mi autoridad ninguna de las series de anime que aparecen en este fic.

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 1: la nueva mujer en la vida de Goku, una amiga para Gohan.

La muerte siempre fue lo más doloroso para los guerreros z, un sentimiento de horror que invadía los cuerpos de cada guerrero aun siendo estos tremendamente poderosos. La muerte siempre les estrujaba sus corazones, partiendo con el primer deceso que sufrieron nuestros guerreros y esta fue la de krillin en ese fatídico torneo de las artes marciales.

El día en que piccolo daimaku volvió a desde su prisión en forma de termo eléctrico, enviando a su fiel hijo tambori, un monstruo horripilante que buscaba la lista de los peleadores de las artes marciales y la esfera del dragón que pertenecía al nieto de son Gohan, el pequeño Goku. Este último tuvo el peor presentimiento posible, el cual se hizo realidad, su mejor amigo había muerto gracias a tambori.

En ese instante, los recuerdos del deceso de su abuelito volvieron a su corazón. La tristeza y amargura llenaron su mente, pero por sobre todas las cosas la ira, una ira asesina hacia el monstruo que derroto a su mejor amigo. Goku busco venganza y lo consiguió con creces al matar a piccolo y sus hijos, además de ser este quien también había sido la causa de la muerte de su maestro, Goku sufrió mucho pero al fin logro revivir a sus amigos, la tristeza ya no era parte del corazón del sayayin de raza pura.

El tiempo pasó, Goku volvió a salvar al mundo deteniendo al hijo de piccolo mayunia, quien intento apoderarse del planeta al igual que su difunto padre. Buscando la forma de revivir a la familia del mal, pero no lo logro pero Goku no lo mato y le perdonó la vida, lo cual también dejo vivo a kami-sama de la tierra. Todo volvió a la normalidad por cinco años, ya que la amenaza sayayin invadió a la tierra.

El pequeño Gohan llego a este mundo, heredando el nombre del abuelito de son Goku. El niño era un reflejo de su padre, un chico bastante alegre y muy inteligente gracias a su exigente madre milk, la cual hacia estudiar al pequeño incontables horas, dejando de lado el entrenamiento con Goku. El sayayin de raza pura le fastidio no poder entrenar a su hijo, pero el carácter de la mujer era demasiado para el pobre Goku, pero este amaba a esa mujer. La mujer con quien se casó y formo una familia, la mujer la cual le enseño el significado del amor.

Goku amaba a esa mujer, no importa que se casara con ella por una simple promesa, los ratos que pasaba con milk eran sensacionales, por dios, ella le enseño sobre el sexo y eso se lo enseño muy bien. Tan bien que a solo unos meses de casarse milk ya estaba en cinta. Milk podía gritarle, regañarle, enojarse, molestarlo, etc, pero Goku jamás se enfadaba con ella y es por ese motivo que el más grande dolor de su vida fue perderla.

En el momento en que raditz toco la tierra, Goku aprendió sobre su descendencia, además de conocer en carne propia, lo doloroso que se sentía dejar este mundo. Por más fuerte que fuese Goku murió aquel día, ese día que Gohan comprendió su potencial a solo cuatro años de vida, pero su entrenamiento para liberar su poder fue el infierno. Un infierno que se extendió cuando vegeta y napa arribaron al planeta por las esferas del dragón.

Gohan vio como cada guerrero caía uno por uno. Yamcha, tenshinhan, chaos y finalmente su maestro y amigo, quien estuvo entrenándolo por medio año, mientras que el otro medio año sobrevivió por sí mismo a las más terribles criaturas, pero su estancia con piccolo lo hizo más fuerte y encariñarse con el namek. En el momento en que este se interpuso pare recibir un ataque mortal de napa, Gohan sufrió el mismo dolor que su padre cuando murió krillin. Este niño vio la muerte de cerca al igual que su padre.

Cada muerte, cada deceso, cada caída de un guerrero en el campo de batalla fue doloroso, pero gracias las míticas y mágicas esferas del dragón tanto como las de la tierra como las de namekusei, revivieron a estos guerreros, lamentablemente las esferas tan poderosas como son, no tenían el poder de revivir a una persona que moría por causas naturales. Shen long o porunga no tenían el poder de intervenir en el destino de las personas.

Esta tragedia sucedió durante el tiempo en que los androides arribarían en una pequeña isla a nueve kilómetros de la capital del sur. Trunks del futuro había informado de este seceso, además de la enfermedad del corazón que sufriría el sayayin de raza pura, pero no dijo nada sobre la tragedia que se avecinaba para la familia son. Un año después de que Trunks diera aviso sobre los androides, un tiempo después de que Goku sacara su licencia para conducir con piccolo. Milk comenzó a sufrir de fuertes dolores en su pecho, a esta le costaba respirar y cada día empeoraba.

Goku, Gohan, ox satan y hasta el mismo piccolo llevaron a la mujer del sayayin al hospital, donde recibieron la peor noticia para todos. Milk sufría de una enfermedad desconocida, la cual debilitaba el estado de sus pulmones y su ritmo cardiorrespiratorio se deterioraba lentamente, a lo que los médicos internaron a la mujer de inmediato en el centro médico, donde milk era ayudaba por las maquinas del hospital a respirar.

Estos síntomas los sufrió al igual que ella, su madre, la cual murió a causa de esta cuando solo era una bebé, dando como resultado de que milk había heredado esta enfermedad por parte de su familia materna, pero esto no importaba en nada, Goku dolo quería salvar a su esposa, verla en ese estado eran como dagas en su corazón, una tras de otra. Por parte de Gohan, el pequeño lloraba en silencio, pero piccolo como su maestro y casi segundo padre lo apoyo incondicionalmente, hasta el momento que el cuerpo de milk ya no soporto más la carga de su enfermedad.

El día nueve de septiembre, al mediodía, milk paso al otro mundo, mientras que Goku sostenía su mano y sentía como su ki desaparecía lentamente hasta que este ya no se podía sentir. La muerte de la pelinegra esposa de Goku fue un golpe duro para todos, sobre todo para Goku y Gohan, quienes perdían a la mujer más importante en esta vida. El sayayin de raza pura perdía a su esposa, el pequeño sayayin mestizo perdía a su madre, ox satan a su hija, para los demás una buena amiga. La mujer tuvo todos los honores posibles después de su muerte, sepultada en un bonito campo de rosas, bajo un árbol cerezos, para que cada primavera este floreciera. Esto se consiguió en un prado cercano a la montaña paoz, milk a la distancia cuidaba a su esposo e hijo.

Dicen que las heridas se curan con el tiempo, eso no es verdad, bueno para Gohan y Goku no era de esa manera, para ellos solo eran palabras y nada más, tal vez superaron la muerte de milk, pero el dolor de sus corazones jamás los dejo. El entrenamiento ayudo a curar sus penas, sus ratos con piccolo y las visitas de sus amigos los hacia reír y tener más ánimos para seguir, pero cada noche, cuando Goku entraba a la habitación que compartió alguna vez con su esposa, esos recuerdos invadían su mente.

No es tan raro decir que la vida sexual de estos dos era bastante activa, milk no desaprovecharía el cuerpo y vigor del sayayin de raza pura. Lamentablemente esos recuerdos de noches de pasión entre los amantes, llegaban a la cabeza de Goku, el rostro de su esposa dormida sobre su pecho hacia al sayayin dejar caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Goku no era un hombre de mostrar sus sentimientos más profundos a los demás, ni siquiera a su hijo. En su cuarto y en silencio, con una foto de su esposa en sus manos, dejaba aflorar el agua que recorría sus mejillas. Aunque no lo crean, Goku lloraba a su esposa aun en estas instancias en la vida.

Bulma y sus amigos trataron de convencer de que Goku debía rehacer su vida con otra mujer, buscar una madre para Gohan, pero el sayayin de raza pura era reacio a esta idea, la cual la encontraba absurda. Milk fue la mujer de su vida, él solo podía criar a su hijo, no necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer, para eso o para nada. Milk fue la mujer de su vida y quien había robado su corazón.

En fin, los tres años pasaron, Gohan ya tiene sus nueve años de edad y Goku ya cumplía sus tres décadas. Listos y dispuestos, junto a piccolo partieron hacia aquella isla, lugar de la aparición de los androides. Los sucesos se llevaron a cabo, aparecieron los dichosos androides, pero no eran como se los describió el joven del futuro. La pelea llego a su climax y la enfermedad de Goku se hizo presente y gracias a yamcha, el maestro roshi y los demás de kame house, Goku recibió las atenciones y la medicina que le entrego Trunks del futuro.

Mientras Goku estaba inconsciente, el androide cell había emergido de su capullo, causando muerte en cada ciudad o pueblo cercano, absorbiendo la energía de estos, todo para poder convertirse en el ser perfecto. Para lograr su objetivo debía absorber a los androides del doctor maki-gero, pero aún eran muy fuertes para él, además de tener a los guerreros z detrás de su pista.

Los acontecimientos para nuestros héroes no fueron de lo mejor, ya que cell era un insecto escurridizo que se les escapaba de las manos. El tiempo pasó y el despertar de Goku no tardo, pero aun despierto, el sayayin de raza pura no era oponente para los androides. Por estos problemas, Goku decidió junto a vegeta y su hijo entrenar en la habitación del tiempo, pero el salvador del mundo tenía una conversación pendiente con Trunks. Lamentablemente el tiempo apremia y el entrenamiento era lo más importante.

El día de la llegada de los androides a kame house llego más tarde de lo esperado, pero Goku ya se encontraba en el templo de kami-sama, esperando su turno para entrar a la habitación del tiempo, mientras que piccolo ayudo a entretener y en el proceso tratar de eliminar al androide numero diecisiete, pero aunque estuviera fusionado o mejor dicho asimilado con el dios de la tierra, lo cual le daba una gran fuerza, pero aun así diecisiete estaba a la par.

La batalla fue intensa que destrozo una isla por completo, dejando a los dos peleadores bastante agotados, sin saber que una amenaza se aproximaba velozmente hacia ellos. Cell arribo al campo de batalla con las intenciones de convertirse en el ser perfecto, ya teniendo el poder de miles de almas humanas en su cuerpo. Tantas que su energía supero con creces a los androides y sin siquiera estar fusionado con ellos.

El par de guerreros intento lo necesario para detener al androide cell, pero este era demasiado fuerte para ambos. Este monstruo no era el oponente indicado para diecisiete o piccolo, a lo que este último término gravemente herido, casi al borde la muerte. Esto llevo que el androide pacífico y amante de la naturaleza saliera a pelear, demostrando todo su poder que puso en aprietos al androide cell.

Dieciséis no lo consiguió, este no logro detener al androide verde, el cual gracias a un descuido del robot de mohicano rojo, atrapo al chico de cabello negro y lo absorbió con su cola en forma de aguijón. Aumento su fuerza a límites insospechados, ya nadie era rival para él, pero esto no era suficiente para cell, él quería ser un androide perfecto, ya teniendo las células de los mejores peleadores de la tierra y hasta del universo, busco aumentar más su poder tratando de absorber a numero dieciocho.

Para este androide ambiciosos de poder, los baches en su camino fueron de lo peor, ya que el poder que ganaron vegeta junto a Trunks, sobrepasaron su fuerza actual. Una gran paliza se llevó por parte del príncipe de los sayayin, que estuvo a punto de morir si su inteligencia y orgullo de vegeta no hubieran jugado en contra del príncipe sayayin.

Con la promesa de una gran pelea cuando cell fuera perfecto, alabando a vegeta para que este demostrara toda su fuerza ganada en la habitación del tiempo y probara que era el sayayin más fuerte del universo al derrotar a cell perfecto, el príncipe de la raza guerrera accedió a que cell absorbiera a dieciocho y demostrara todo su poder contra el arrogante sayayin de raza pura.

Vegeta cometió un craso error al dejar que cell se perfeccionara, ahora su poder era inmenso, una fuerza de otra dimensión poseía este monstruo, la cual destruyo por completo al arrogante príncipe, quien no pudo hacer nada contra la enorme fuerza, velocidad y técnica del androide perfecto. Trunks tuvo que intervenir en la pelea o su padre hubiera muerto sin remedio.

Trunks aun usando su máximo poder, solo su fuerza bruta aumento, sus reflejos y velocidad decayeron drásticamente por la inmensidad de sus músculos. El androide perfecto acabo con toda esperanza que tenía Trunks por la victoria. El hijo de vegeta se dio por vencido, esperando a hacer ejecutado por cell, quien después de un par de preguntas sobre la fuerza de Trunks, tomo una decisión que dejaba un rastro de esperanza para la humanidad.

-un mes, un mes completo le daré a la humanidad para salvar sus miserables vidas- esas fueron las palabras de cell al hijo de vegeta, el cual cambiaba su rostro a uno de confusión y terror.

Por supuesto que el hijo del príncipe sayayin le hizo el cuestionamiento necesario a cell, esperando saber cuál era el nuevo objetivo de este y por qué esta decisión. Cell solo sonrió mientras miraba la cara de pavor del sayayin mestizo, a lo que pasaba a responder sus preguntas, diciendo que quería ver el rostro de terror en las personas cuando sus esperanzas de sobrevivir murieran junto a los guerreros que lo desafiaran en su torneo de las artes marciales. El torneo de cell quien respetaría las reglas del típico torneo que se realizaba en la tierra.

El chico del futuro bastante desconcertado, fue a dar la noticia al templo de kami-sama, pero cell tenía su propia forma de informar las cosas y de paso causar el mayor pánico posible a cada habitante de la tierra. Por su lado Trunks se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el templo, donde el padre como el hijo, salían de entrenar un año completo en la habitación del tiempo.

[En el templo de kami-sama]

-ese maldito de cell, ¿a qué rayos juega?- decía piccolo con enfado, quien gracias a la habilidad de su contraparte, veía desde los cielos al androide perfecto.

-tal vez esta sea una oportunidad para derrotarlo, si entrenamos una vez más en la habitación del tiempo y lo atacamos todos juntos, puede que lo derrotemos- decía un poco más positivo el peli lavanda, mientras que su padre chasqueaba la lengua ante la declaración de su hijo.

-yo no necesito la ayuda de sabandijas como ustedes, con entrenar una vez más en esa extraña habitación, seré tan fuerte que le devolveré a esa cucaracha la golpiza que me dio- hablo vegeta con ira en su voz, recordando cada golpe y humillación sufrida en la pelea contra el ser perfecto.

-esto es el fin, maldición, ese monstruo es invencible- dijo tenshinhan apretando sus puños con frustración, ya que nada podía hacer. En ese instante de desesperación, la puerta de la habitación del tiempo comenzó a abrirse y un par de kis se sintieron en todo el templo.

-¿de quién es este ki tan poderoso?- pregunto a la nada el impresionado namek. Los demás guerreros también veían con rostros de sorpresa y confusión en dirección de la habitación, donde un par de figuras comenzaron a emerger de este lugar.

-¿Qué sucede chicos? Parecen a ver visto un fantasma, jajajaja- comento el sayayin de raza pura y rival de vegeta con su típico tono despreocupado, a la vez que se frotaba la nuca. Pero quien podía culpar a los guerreros, ya que como el padre y el hijo, estaban en su estado súper sayayin o esto pareciera ser, además de tener sus ropas hechas añicos.

-¿eres Gohan?- se atrevio a preguntar el namekusei, quien se acercaba junto a los demás hacia el par. El verde extraterrestre veía de arriba abajo a su antiguo alumno, quien en esa habitación había crecido un poco, pero el cambio más drástico fue su poder.

-jejeje, si soy yo señor piccolo- respondió el hijo de Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro. En el interior del namek sintió un gran orgullo de su alumno, en tan poco tiempo y su fuerza lo sobrepaso por absoluto, sus genes sayayin eran muy fuertes en la sangre del chico.

-increíble- respondió el pasmado namek.

-vaya kakarotto, te has hecho más fuerte que antes- decía en un tono de superioridad vegeta, quien se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía de pies a cabeza al padre de Gohan.

-tú lo has dicho vegeta- exclamo Goku con un tono más bajo. El sayayin mas alto no despegaba los ojos del príncipe sayayin hasta el momento que de repente sintió el ki de cell, -aun puedo sentir el ki de cell, pero ahora es mucho más poderoso que antes, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunto Goku con los labios cerrados y el ceño fruncido en sus ojos, los cuales viajaron de inmediato a vegeta y Trunks.

-se lo explicare todo en detalle señor Goku- exclamo Trunks con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, ya que este se sentía muy responsable sobre la perfección del cuerpo de cell.

-espera un poco Trunks, antes…- dijo Goku con seriedad, colocando su palma derecha en frente del hijo de vegeta, -me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Goku cómicamente con sus manos en el estómago, haciendo caer de espaldas a todos los presentes.

-mister bobos les has preparara algo de comer- decía el ayudante de kami-sama con una gran sonrisa en sus carnosos labios rojos.

-gracias mister popo o una cosa más, ¿aun conservas mi dogi de pelea?- pregunto Goku al ayudante del dios de la tierra, el cual asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirse al interior del templo.

[Unos momentos después]

Goku y Gohan engullían los alimentos como si no hubiera un mañana, esto bajo la mirada atónita de los demás guerreros, quienes veían como padre e hijo se terminaban la guarnición para treinta personas en solo unos minutos, a lo que piccolo les pregunto si comieron durante su estancia en la habitación del tiempo, pero la respuesta de Goku solo fue balbuceos por toda la comida de su boca.

-traga antes de hablar- decía molesto el namek por los modales del sayayin de raza pura, el cual de un trago sorbió los fideos, -que asco- exclamo el extraterrestre verde con una mueca que reflejaba sus sentimientos de repugnancia.

-si comimos, pero como Gohan y yo no sabemos cocinar bien, probar esta comida es de lo mejor- respondió Goku, a lo que píccolo solo atino a cruzarse de brazos y desviar su mirada del sayayin Goku.

[Luego de comer]

Trunks paso a explicarle la situación a Goku y Gohan, quienes bueno por más impactantes que fueran las noticias que les daba el hijo de vegeta, Goku ya se esperaba esa reacción del orgulloso sayayin. El sayayin de raza pura no podía culpar a su archirrival de dejar a cell perfeccionarse, ya que pelear contra alguien fuerte era la máxima emoción de un sayayin guerrero y amante de las peleas.

-ya me lo esperaba, aun así, estoy ansioso por pelear contra cell- decía el son mayor mientras se vestia con su dogi favorito.

-señor piccolo, a mí me gustaría usar un traje de pelea similar al suyo si es posible- pidió Gohan a su maestro, quien sonrió ante la petición de su pupilo.

-no hay problema enano- dijo piccolo quien colocaba su mano en la cabeza rubia de Gohan, a lo que en un instante el traje de pelea sayayin que portaba Gohan, fue reemplazado por el traje purpura del namek.

-gracias señor piccolo- agradeció el pequeño sayayin. Pero de un momento a otro, una voz se oyó desde el templo de kami-sama, esta perteneciente a un joven mientras pareciese que hablara con alguien más.

-hace mucho tiempo no visitábamos a kami-sama, espero que se encuentre bien- desde las puertas del templo, apareció un joven de cabellera dorada larga, ojos color esmeralda, además de una aureola sobre su cabeza. El hombre vestía con una túnica de colores roja y blanca con adornos y grabados en forma de cruz y una capa con unas hombreras anchas y desproporcionadas.

-te doy toda la razón hermano Michael- la voz angelical de una hermosa joven dijo estas palabras. La mujer tenía el cabello dorado y rizado, ojos verdes y su atuendo era de lo más escaso, ya que prácticamente usaba un bikini de tela dorada que dejaba poco a la imaginación aunque su mayor virtud era la voluptuosa figura de la chica, quien era coronada con una aureola sobre su cabeza.

-ajajajaja, pero si es Michael y Gabriel, hola chicos, es genial volver a verlos- exclamo animadamente Goku, aproximándose al par de jóvenes extraños, quienes veían a estos con detenimiento, pero por sobre todo piccolo. El namek sentía un dejo de nostalgia al ver a estos seres.

-que emoción más emocionantes- decía mister popo, el cual se acercaba a los jóvenes rubios junto a Goku, pero estos veían de rara forma al sayayin de raza pura que los saludaba, pero ahora que se fijaban bien, el templo albergaba mas personas que alguna vez vieron.

-mister popo, ¿Qué sucede aquí y quien es este señor?- decía el joven hombre de ojos amables, quien saludaba al ayudante de kami-sama con un apretón de manos, al igual que la joven chica.

-soy yo, soy Goku, ¿no me recuerdan?- decía el sayayin de rubio cabello apuntándose a él mismo, mientras que estos seres con aureolas en la cabeza abrían sus ojos de la impresión, a lo que trataban de asimilar esta impactante noticia.

-eres el pequeño niño que vino esa vez a entrenar con kami-sama, ahora lo recuerdo- decía Michael analizando el ki de Goku, reconociéndolo al instante, aunque su apariencia había cambiado era Goku, -discúlpame por no reconocerte Goku, pero ahora eres todo un hombre- comento Michael con una sonrisa afable y bastante relajada.

-sí, he cambiado mucho- dijo Goku frotándose la cabeza, mientras que la chica amiga de Michael se acercó al sayayin, para luego darle un tierno y cálido abrazo fraternal.

-qué bueno que volviste Goku, te extrañe- decía la pelirrubia con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Goku sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras devolvía el abrazo a la chica.

-se me olvidaba que a Gabriel le gusta dar abrazos- pensó el padre de Gohan, mientras que este se aproximaba a su papá, viendo que estas personas no eran malas, sino todo lo contrario, su ki era bondadoso y amable.

-estos tipos poseen un ki increíble, pero no tanto como el de un sayayin- pensó vegeta analizando a los dos jóvenes de rubios cabellos.

-papá, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto el joven sayayin mestizos, quien veía al joven de rubia cabellera el cual le ofrecía una sonrisa, a lo que Gohan sonrió de igual forma.

-es verdad, él es mi hijo Gohan- presento Goku a su primogénito con sus amigos, quien dio una leve reverencia a los jóvenes de aureolas en su cabeza. Michael también hizo una reverencia como Gohan, mientras que Gabriel al igual que ha Goku, le dio un abrazo al pequeño sayayin.

-es un chico muy lindo, como Goku cuando pequeño- decía Gabriel colocando al hijo del sayayin entre sus pechos. El contacto suave entre los almohadones de la mujer, sacaron un sonrojo en las mejillas de Gohan.

-hola mi nombre es Trunks y él es mi padre vegeta, un gusto conocerlos- se presentó el joven del futuro, a él y al orgulloso sayayin, quien apenas y le daba importancia a estos jóvenes recién llegados.

-oh, este, yo soy tenshinhan, un amigo de Goku- el hombre de tres ojos no se quedó atrás y también se presentó, mientras que Gabriel dejaba a de lado a Gohan y se presentaba junto a su hermano. Pero a vegeta esto le colmo la paciencia, no soportaba el no saber quiénes eran ellos y porque desprendían una energía tan pura de sus cuerpos.

-ya basta de cursilerías, ¿Quiénes son ustedes par de insectos?- pregunto violentamente el príncipe sayayin, pero los jóvenes de cabellos dorados veían al colérico hombre con ojos apacibles y sin malicia.

-no soy un insecto, mira…- decía con un tono angelical la chica. Esta libero doce alas blancas de finas plumas de su espalda, lo cual saco muecas de sorpresa de cada uno de los presentes, exceptuando a Goku y mister popo, pero piccolo volvía a sentir esa familiaridad al ver las alas de la chica.

-somos ángeles- hablo el chico de cabellos dorados y capa blanca, quien liberaba sus propias alas.

Luego de esto, los llamados ángeles explicaron el porqué de su aparición en el templo de kami-sama, su papel en el otro mundo, su objetivo y asociación con el dios de la tierra. En fin en un simple resumen, los ángeles eran ayudantes de kami-sama y guardianes del paraíso, donde mantenían todo bajo control en ese lugar, pero cada cierto tiempo volvían al templo para informar de los acontecimientos en el otro mundo o alguna que otra novedad. Estos conocieron a Goku antes de volver al paraíso, donde se encariñaron con el simpático chico.

-eso es increíble, jamás pensé que los ángeles existieran de verdad- comento el amigo de chaoz, quien veía con impresión en sus ojos al par de jóvenes. Aun este mientras entrenaba con kaio-sama, no había escuchado de los ángeles.

-debes saber que también existen los ángeles caídos y los demonios- decía el rubio chico con serenidad reflejada en su voz.

-agh, son solo insectos- decía vegeta con una mezcla de burla y enojo en su tono, lo cual hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño.

-Michael, ese hombre me enoja- dijo la rubia mujer con un lindo mohín en sus labios, lo cual era extraño ya que esta poseía una total calma, lo cual caracterizaba a esta chica.

-no le prestes atención- dijo casi como un susurro el mencionado, a lo Gabriel asintió de inmediato y vegeta chasqueo la lengua de fastidio, -y dime mister popo, ¿Dónde se encuentra kami-sama? No lo veo por ningún lugar- el mencionado bajo levemente su mirada al tener que explicarle la situación con el dios de la tierra.

-kami-sama volvió a donde pertenecía- exclamo piccolo mientras se apuntaba a él mismo, lo cual saco muecas de confusión por parte de los jóvenes ángeles.

-eso quiere decir que…- michael entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería el namekusei, mientras que Gabriel tenia una cara de confusión, a la vez que miraba a piccolo y su hermano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto con un tono inocentón la bella chica. Mister popo explico la situación en que se encontraba la tierra, el motivo de la asimilación del dios de la tierra y piccolo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, el motivo primordial del peligro en que se encontraba el planeta.

-ya veo, esto es una catástrofe sin precedentes- decía en un tono analítico michael, quien se acercaba al borde del templo para mirar con más detenimiento al androide.

-el ki de ese sujeto me aterra hermano michael- decía la chica de grandes pechos, la cual se abrazaba a ella misma, mientras que temblaba levemente. Su hermano estaba igual que ella, con un terror profundo al sentir la energía maligna de cell.

-son Goku, ¿crees poder derrotar a ese monstruo?- pregunto tajante el ángel, quien ahora cambiaba su rostro a uno más serio y duro.

-ten por seguro que lo intentare- exclamo confiado el sayayin de raza pura. El ángel no tomo más de un segundo en darse cuenta de que Goku hablaba seriamente y que las dudas de salir victorioso de esta pelea, se reflejaba en su rostro.

-bien si dejaron ya tanta palabrería de lado, este será el orden de entrada a la habitación del tiempo- interrumpió el namek, a lo cual todos le prestaron la atención necesaria, -primero iré yo, luego vegeta, el siguiente será Trunks, Goku y Gohan podrán entrenar juntos otra vez- decía piccolo en tono de orden, como si el capitán de un escuadrón de soldados se tratara.

-eso no será necesario piccolo, yo Gohan entrenaremos a nuestra manera en la montaña paoz- exclamo muy quitado de la pena Goku, lo cual impresiono al namek, quien comprendía lo obsesivo que era Goku con el entrenamiento.

-¿te volviste loco?- pregunto alertado el ser verde, a lo que Goku solo sonrió como respuesta para el namek.

-suenas muy confiado kakarotto- exclamo sarcásticamente el príncipe sayayin, el cual veía con un rostro de superioridad al sayayin de clase baja.

-no tiene sentido entrenar como locos si solo consigues el mismo resultados- respondió con mucho sentido el sayayin de raza pura, pero a vegeta no le hizo ninguna gracia las palabras de Goku.

-hablas como si tuvieras un nivel superior a un sayayin de clase alta como yo- vegeta hablo con el ceño fruncido y su típica pose de brazos cruzados, mientras que Goku sonreía tranquilamente. Gohan por su parte pensaba en que estaba, valga la redundancia, que estaba pensando su padre, si tenía alguna estrategia en mente o algo.

-puedes entrar si quieres vegeta, no habrá mucho cambio con tu poder actual- decía Goku confiado, lo cual impresionaba a sus amigos ya que pocas veces veían esta faceta de Goku. Un Goku confiado aun sabiendo que las posibilidades estaban en contra.

-ya verás kakarotto, me volveré más fuerte que tú, solo te quedara irte a llorar a la tumba de tu esposa- vegeta había hablado demás, ya que en ese instante el ambiente se volvió gélido y la mirada en los ojos de Goku cambiaron a las de un asesino frio e iracundo.

-¡cállate vegeta! si vuelves a mencionar a milk, te matare antes de que cell lo haga- grito en primera instancia Goku, para luego amenazar de muerte al príncipe de los sayayin. El instinto asesino que enviaba Goku a vegeta dejo sin pablaras a los demás.

-el poder de Goku es abrumador, puede que le ganemos a cell con su ayuda- pensó piccolo mientras que una leve chispa de esperanza se reflejaba en el hijo de bardock.

-vámonos Gohan, nos vemos en un mes chicos- hablo un poco más calmado Goku. Gohan obedeció a su padre y comenzaron a retirarse del templo de kami-sama. Pero el sayayin de raza pura se detuvo en seco, para luego mirar sobre su hombro a Trunks, -una última cosa Trunks, ¿tu sabias sobre la enfermedad de milk cuando llegaste del futuro?- esa pregunta puso los pelos de punta al hijo de vegeta, quien en su corazón ya esperaba ese cuestionamiento de parte de Goku.

-no saco nada con mentirle señor Goku, si tenía el conocimiento de la enfermedad que aquejo a la señora milk- esas palabras hicieron que los ojos se abrieran de par en par. Su poder se elevó y su cólera aumento, -pero al contrario de su enfermedad, no se encontró cura alguna para ella, no quería decirle nada para que no sufriera el tiempo que le quedaba de vida- decía Trunks apenado y triste por esto. Goku bajo su nivel de batalla y dio un largo suspiro, sabiendo en su interior que Trunks tenía la razón.

-gracias por contestarme Trunks, vámonos Gohan- dijo en tono serio Goku, quien junto a su hijo partieron del lugar.

-son Goku, el futuro de la tierra nuevamente esta en tus manos- pensó el ángel de cabello rubio y largo, quien sonreía al ver como el sayayin de raza pura se retiraba junto a su hijo. Pero solo Goku sabía cuáles eran las posibilidades de derrotar al androide perfecto.

[En la torre karin]

Goku hablaba con el gato de color blanco, quien discutía la situación actual con cell, a lo que Goku le pidió que viera su verdadera fuerza luego del entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo. El maestro karin debía hacer una comparación del poder de Goku y cell. El sayayin de clase comenzó a expulsar su ki, haciendo que yajirobe y por poco el maestro karin salieran volando. El gato blanco pidió que este se detuviera o la torre colapsaría por la cantidad de energía que expulsaba el sayayin mestizo.

-y bien maestro, ¿cree que con este poder puedo ganarle a cell?- cuestiono Goku a su antiguo maestro. Karin comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, analizando la situación.

-ummm, lo lamento Goku, pero por más fuerte que seas no le podrás ganar a ese monstruo, su fuerza es de otra dimensión- daba las malas noticas el gato blanco, aunque la actitud de Goku no cambio en nada.

-ya me lo esperaba, jajaja- reía Goku mientras se frotaba la cabeza, mientras que yajirobe pensaba si Goku era un tonto o alguna clase de idiota que no siente el peligro y no comprende la situación.

-no entiendo Goku, la tierra está en peligro y tú te tomas todo a la ligera- decía el gato blanco a su antiguo discípulo, pero Goku no cambiaba de actitud, solo ponía sus manos en las caderas y baja su vista para ver de mejor manera al maestro karin.

-digamos que tengo un as bajo la manga, nos vemos maestro- se despidió rápidamente Goku, quien junto a su hijo partieron a su hogar en la tranquila montaña paoz.

Por su parte los guerreros que se mantuvieron en el templo sagrado, estaban boquiabiertos al sentir tal fuerza emanar de Goku luego de la demostración de este último con el maestro karin. Vegeta frunció el ceño al ver que las palabras de Goku no eran falacias, este era más fuerte que él y su orgullo fue golpeado una vez más por este guerrero de clase baja. Aunque este se desquito con piccolo apresurándolo a que entrara de una vez por todas a la habitación del tiempo.

[Hogar de los son]

Durante el camino de regreso a la montaña, el silencio reino entre el padre y el hijo. Uno de estos motivos fue que Goku estaba pensando sobre el itinerario de entrenamiento en este mes antes de los juegos de cell, pero también estaba el motivo personal para los son. Volver al lugar donde no los esperaba nada más y nada menos que la soledad absoluta. Goku al llegar casi tumba la puerta al entrar, ya que su fuerza en ese estado aun no la controlaba por completo.

-¡ya llegamos a casa milk!- gritaba con todo animo Goku. Gohan bajo su mirada al ver que su padre seguía haciendo eso. Llamar a su esposa cuando esta ya había muerto.

-papá…- dijo suavemente Gohan tomando la mano de su padre. Goku bajo su mirada levemente, la tristeza regreso unos instantes antes de volver a sonreír, aunque esta era una sonrisa fingida.

-jajaja, discúlpame Gohan, creo que es por un habito que tengo, aunque en mi mente sepa que ella ya no está con nosotros- esta última parte, Goku la dijo con un tono más suave y melancólico, pero este sabía que no debía mostrarse así con su hijo, ya que lo pondría triste y le haría recordar lo doloroso de la partida de milk, -bueno, que tal si vemos que hay de comer en el refrigerador- decía con una actitud mas positiva Goku, tratando de distraer al pequeño son.

-pero papá, acabamos de comer en el templo sagrado de kami-sama- decía Gohan con un leve tono de reproche a su padre, quien haciendo caso omiso, se dirigía a la cocina. Es más, Goku casi no tomaba en cuenta el desorden de su hogar, provocado por los androides luego de buscarlo en su casa de arriba abajo.

-tranquilo hijo, nunca esta demás un pequeño refrigerio antes de la cena- decía el clamado sayayin de raza pura. Goku continuo con su búsqueda de un bocadillo, pero al abrir la puerta del refrigerador, solo encontró un bote de leche y apenas uno que otro vegetal.

-creo que debemos ir por víveres al pueblo papá- decía Gohan con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

-no es tan necesario Gohan, además tenemos algo de leche- Goku dijo bastante quitado de la pena y sin pensarlo, le dio un gran sorbo a la botella de leche. En el instante que el líquido blanco entro en contacto con la boca de Goku, este la escupió de inmediato.

-jejejeje, creo que esa leche esta pasada papá, jajaja- Gohan no pudo evitar reírse de la reacción cómica de su padre, mientras la leche salía de su boca.

-vamos de compras Gohan- dijo con un tono de tristeza y derrota Goku, quien bajaba sus hombros en señal de molestia.

-jajaja, oh un momento, no creo que deberíamos ir con estas ropas, la gente pensara que somos unos rebeldes- decía Gohan tomando su dogi morado y capa blanca, a lo que Goku sonrió al escuchar una de las palabras más dichas por su esposa.

-está bien hijo, vamos a cambiarnos- exclamo Goku con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. El sayayin de clase baja sabía que a su antigua esposa no era del agrado de salir con él con su dogi puesto. Tal vez no fue un esposo normal, pero por su hijo y honrar a su esposa, trataría de ser un hombre menos obsesivo con las peleas y el entrenamiento.

[En uno de los pueblos cercanos a la casa de Goku]

Ahora nos centramos en otro lugar, donde la existencia de los guerreros z era nula, donde la gente vivía en paz y prosperidad. Aunque el pueblo no nos importa mucho, ya que donde las protagonistas de esta historia, se alojaban en un antiguo templo shinto. Una mujer vestida con un traje de una tradicional miko, de cabello negro y largo, una bella piel de porcelana y ojos de color avellana, veía la televisión sentada sobre sus rodillas. Pero el programa que veía esta, no era uno muy inocente si se podría decir, era uno de compras exóticas.

-y recuerde llevar su fino látigo de cuero sintético, con cada latigazo que dé, cortara el aire al solo movimiento de su muñeca- vendía el vendedor de la televisión su producto, mientras daba un par de latigazos al aire.

-ara ara, podría agregar un par de esos látigos a mi colección- decía la mujer de grandes pechos, con una mano en la mejilla y una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Mientras que en el jardín, se encontraba una pequeña casi idéntica a la mujer en el interior del templo, dando a entender que esta era su pequeña hija de aproximadamente unos nueve o diez años de edad. Lo único que diferenciaba a esta niña con su madre, era el color de sus ojos. La pequeña tenía los ojos violetas y usaba un kimono rojo, con un cinto amarillo en su cintura, además de tener el cabello amarrado en una coleta.

-jajajaja- reía la pequeña muchacha jugando con un balón rojo, el cual hacia botar de un lado a otro, pero sus tripas la traicionaron cuando hicieron el estruendoso sonido del hambre, -tanto jugar ya me abrió el apetito, será mejor que vaya a ver qué hay de comer- decía la feliz pequeña, que dejaba su balón de lado, mientras que los últimos rayos del sol caían sobre el templo, dando paso al atardecer y su anaranjado ocaso. Lo que ella no contaba, era que desde las escaleras, una tropa iracunda de hombres vestidos con trajes sacerdotes japoneses subía al templo.

-Akeno, recuerda que pronto estará la cena, no te llenes con golosinas- advirtió la pelinegra a su hija, quien tenía intenciones de asaltar el jarro de galletas en la alacena de su hogar.

Pero de un instante a otro, el sonido de un rayo estrellándose con el techo del templo resonó al interior de la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer. Pronto la casa de la pelinegra y su hija, fue invadida por las llamas, lo cual puso en alerta a la mujer. Esta fue sin pensarlo al rescate de su hija para sacarla del templo.

-¡Akeno! ¡Akeno! ¡Akeno!, ven hija salgamos de aquí- gritaba la mujer con desesperación, mientras tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos y se dirigía a la salida del templo. La mujer al salir, se encontró de frente a frente con el peor escenario posible. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer a la gente que los atacaba.

-al fin te encontramos traidora, deshonraste a tu clan casándote con el enemigo y ahora tú y tu hija lo pagaran- dijo uno de los sacerdotes, usando su dedo índice para apuntar a la mujer acusadoramente.

-shuri himejima, por tu alta traición, serás condenada a muerte en estos instantes- decía otro de los hombres, mientras que ahora la mujer llamada shuri abrazaba protectoramente a su hija.

-por favor, se los suplico, mi niña no tiene nada que ver por lo que hice, se los pido, déjenla en paz- decía la pelinegra mujer con un rostro que reflejaba terror y preocupación.

Lo sacerdotes del clan himejima comenzaron a discutir entre sí, consultándose entre ellos sobre el último deseo de la mujer. Pero esta última maldecía el día en que encontró a ese hombre herido a las afueras de su hogar. El día en que se decidió a irse con él. El día que se entregó por completo a él. El día en que la desterraron de su clan por tener al bebé de un caído en su vientre. El día en que este hombre la abandono sola con su hija, dejándoles solo este templo como refugio y sin más jamás volvió a aparecer.

-bien, tu último deseo se hará realidad, tu hija vendrá con nosotros y será entrenada para ser una sacerdotisa del clan himejima- exclamo el que pareciese el líder de esta banda de hombres.

-Akeno, quiero que sigas viviendo, no cometas los mismos pecados de tu madre, se feliz mi niña, tu mamá te ama con todo el corazón- decía la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos, a lo que le daba un último abrazo a la choqueada Akeno.

Shuri le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeña, la cual con los ojos abiertos de par en par, veía como su madre comenzaba a alejar se de ella. Shuri iba a enfrentarse a su destino, sabía que algún día su clan vendría por ella, solo esperaba que no fuera pronto, ya que esta entrenaría a su hija ese tiempo para que se pudiera valer sola cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

Shuri vio crecer a su niña, esta se sentía orgullosa de lo que había conseguido por si sola y la vida vivida con su niña estos años. La pelinegra no se arrepentía de nada en su vida, excepto por una cosa, haber conocido a ese hombre que lo único bueno que saco de él fue su pequeña y amorosa hija.

-mamá, mamá, ¡mamá!- grito la pequeña intentando alcanzar a su madre, saliendo de su estupor, pero uno de los sacerdotes la sujeto por detrás, impidiendo que esta fuera con su madre. Shuri vio de reojo a su hija y supo que cometía un error, pero que más podía hacer, huir ya no era una opción.

-lo siento Akeno, espero que algún día me perdones- pensó shuri. La mujer bajo su mirada mientras las lágrimas caía de sus ojos, llenos de pesadumbre y desconsuelo, aceptando su destino.

-que el trueno de los cielos absuelva tu pecado- dijeron un grupo de sacerdotes, quienes invocaban el rayo desde los cielos. El ataque mágico de las crueles personas iba directamente a la cabeza de shuri, con las intenciones de darle muerte con solo un golpe o eso pensaban los sacerdotes.

Shuri no sintió ningún golpe, tal vez fue tan rápido que murió al instante. La mujer al no sentir nada más que el viento en su rostro y escuchaba a los arboles bambolearse de un lado a otro. La madre de Akeno comenzó a abrir sus ojos para ver lo que aconteció y donde se encontraba, pero sus ojos le reflejaron la silueta de un hombre de cabellos dorado en punta, el cual usaba un chaleco anaranjado de mangas negras, pantalones verde limón y unos tenis negros.

-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen?- pregunto con molestia Goku con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos. Los sacerdotes estaban impresionados de que este hombre recibiera de lleno el trueno y no le afectara en nada.

-mamá- decía la pequeña Akeno, que se abrazaba a las piernas de su madre. Shuri vio a su hija y de inmediato la envolvió en sus brazos.

-mi niña, ¿Cómo fue que te liberaste?- pregunto la mujer de cabello negro, alejando un poco a su hija para verla a los ojos.

-ese lindo niño me ayudo- decía con una sonrisa en la cara la hija de shuri. La pequeña apuntaba con su dedo a un joven de la misma edad de Akeno tal vez menor, el cual tenía al sacerdote en el suelo frente a él.

-hola- saludo el chico vestido con un traje tradicional chino de color blanco y pantalones negros. Este era muy parecido al hombre que la había protegido.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto finalmente la mujer, quien buscaba saber la identidad de los hombres que intervinieron en su destino, que habían cambiado en si su vida, los hombres que la prácticamente salvaron a ella y su hija. A ella de la muerte segura y a su hija de una vida infernal con su clan o mejor dicho ex clan.

-hola soy Goku….- exclamo el sayayin con su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

Si has llegado a este punto, pues creo que te ha gustado o posiblemente disgustado la historia, pero si es así y quieres decirme tu opinión, no toma más de un par de minutos dejarme un comentario.

Si es positivo, me alegra, si es una pregunta me alegra aún más ya que estaré encantado de responderte, si es algo negativo, pues me gustaría que criticaras con respeto ya que creo que no ofendo a nadie con mi historia.

Es todo me despido deseándoles lo mejor a todos ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos, debo decir que estoy muy impresionado y orgulloso con el comienzo de mi historia. Casi cuarenta review, eso me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo, es por eso que gracias a todos. Tratare de complacer a cada uno de sus gustos, pero recuerden esto es un fic y no creo poder complacerlos a todos por igual.

También quisiera responder algunas de sus preguntas o si quieren les contesto los review, ustedes díganme en los review, ¿solo contesto preguntas o les contesto los comentarios? Si eligen la segunda opción me tardaría un poco más en actualizar pero lo vale si ustedes están satisfechos con mi forma de comunicarme con ustedes, por el momento les contestare a todos, tal vez solo con unas pocas palabras pero la intención es lo que vale.

Kamencolin: thank you friend

arg21: Goku actúa así porque esta sensible con la pérdida de su mujer, nadie lo culpa. Me alegre que te guste mi narración. Shuri tal vez sea esa mujer y los chibis son muy buen bonus. Lo de Trunks y vegeta no será posible amigo lo siento, una porque Trunks debe volver a su época, otra es que vegeta es vegeta y quiero que se quede con bulma ya que le tengo varias escenas reservadas. Lo de no apresurarme con el romance esta bien, tratare que no se apresuren las cosas pero siempre habrá sus guiños y coqueteos.

Noir-Red: no nada oscuro, va haber varias escenas comicas y románticas amigo.

victor0606: gracias.

Goku Black: gracias por la calificación. Te puedo decir que si será harem, lo demás pues no quiero spoilar nada ya que seria aburrido tener un fic sin sorpresas.

kaiser akuma 7: de acuerdo contigo, existen muchos de estos fic. Si usas esta historia para inspirarte me alegro amigo.

Fedbax25: creo que te interesa porque es algo alejado a lo demás, aunque existen historias similares pero no dejan buen gusto. Shuri porque me parece una bella mujer que no debía terminar como termino, me dio lastima.

ThonyCvs: gracias amigo.

OmegaZero: he aquí mas ajajjaj

El anonimous v: claro que lo hare amigo

Darwin: la verdad no he visto dxd en su tercera temporada y no lo hare ya que el protagonista no me agrada, pero si me dices quien es yasaka y su historia, pues la tratare de incluir.

Guest: súper gracias.

Lorelai: puede ser puede ser.

Wwebeat: thank.

Sayayinx: esa era la intención que buscaba, hacer recordar a los lectores su niñez.

Brayan750: se ve triste pero todo se vera mas entretenido con el tiempo. Agregare más acción, drama, romance de todo un poco.

Martin Ramos: tu idea es genial, no lo discuto, pero no creo lo de bael ya que no sé quién es o su historia, además no está en mis planes agregarle un hermano a Gohan a parte de goten.

viecenta1.8: tu amigo te recomendó bien, eso es lo que trato de realizar, algo relativamente nuevo que salga de lo común, si te gusta es genial.

SatZBoom: thank you my friend, Your words reach my heart.

DR SLUMP: gracias, hago lo posible. En si Goku paso por varios problemas. Comienzo de poco a agregar los personaje de dxd.

Guest: jajajajaja que gracioso, buen comentario.

n16: si amigo, será harem.

CR 7: i will try to please you, but remember that it is difficult to do everything you ask.

The pro saiyan: por supuesto amigo.

FanFic World010: el relleno no excesivo siempre es necesario.

: I think I'll add five women to goku or maybe less, but you'll know that in the future. I hope you continue to like the story.

Devil: the history will be a harem, that is already clear, what I do not have clear is about those who make up the harem.

Guest: no te decepcionare.

0001: saludos amigo y si es un harem, espero te guste la inclusión de las demás mujeres.

Berseker96: thank.

Guest: thank you.

dr.x: puede ser.

aten92: tienes toda la razón, es complicado y espero que la explicación te deje satisfecho, pero recuerda es un fic y no todo debe ser al pie de la letra.

Guest: te doy la razón, pero que se le va hacer.

Leorio: espero que cambies de opinión.

karl99: hare lo que pueda.

Es todo, espero que les guste la historia y se entretengan.

Ninguna de las series me pertenece, esto solo lo realizo en forma de entretenimiento.

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

Capítulo 2: shuri y Akeno, las nuevas chicas en la vida de Goku y Gohan.

Goku y Gohan sobrevolaban los cielos, buscando un pueblo cercano para la compra de sus vivieres. El par de sayayin volaba con tranquilidad mientras el ocaso golpeaba sus caras con su luz anaranjada. Gohan hablaba trivialidades del entrenamiento que tuvieron en la habitación del tiempo, mientras que Goku le respondía a su hijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-oye papá, entrenaremos todos los días antes del torneo de cell ¿verdad?- pregunto el pequeño mestizo a su padre, quien con una mano en la barbilla no había pensado sobre eso.

-ummm aún no lo sé, déjame pensar un poco- decía Goku en un tono reflexivo. Gohan al ver esa faceta de su padre, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, -un mes tiene treinta días, entonces usaremos los primeros diez para entrenar, otros diez para descansar, cinco más para entrenar y los últimos cinco descansaremos de pleno, ¿Qué te parece mi idea Gohan?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura con una sonrisa en sus labio. Este tenía un rostro que pareciese decir que había solucionado un gran predicamento.

-pero papá, ¿no crees que estas tomando a cell muy a la ligera?- pregunto Gohan preocupado por la forma de pensar de Goku.

-no te preocupes por eso hijo, mira ya estamos cerca de llegar al pueblo- hablo el son mayor, quien apuntaba con el índice hacia el pueblo. Gohan solo dio un suspiro antes de bajar su mirada a la tierra, pero este vio como un grupo de hombre tenían rodeada a una mujer con su hija.

-mira eso papá- exclamo alarmado Gohan, deteniendo en seco su vuelo a la vez que apuntaba a las chicas. Goku al ver esto cambio su rostro a uno más molesto, ya que podía sentir las intenciones asesinas del grupo de personas y como veía la situación, las muchachas eran las víctimas de esas intenciones asesinas.

-tú ver por la niña, yo me hare del cargo de los demás- ordeno Goku a su hijo. Gohan asintió y con gran velocidad bajo a la tierra, con las intenciones de salvar a la chica.

El hijo de Goku apareció a un lado del sacerdote que sostenía a la pequeña Akeno. Sin pensar demasiado, el pequeño con una patada giratoria envió a volar al sacerdote hacia los bosques, aunque modero su fuerza para no matar al sujeto. Akeno al no sentir las garras del hombre sobre sus hombres, dio la vuelta para ver qué es lo que aconteció.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un tono tranquilo Gohan a la niña. El hijo de Goku ofreció su mano en señal de ayuda a la hija de shuri, la cual vio con algo de confusión al chico. Akeno al no ver malas intenciones del rubio, decidió tomar su mano entre las suyas. Pero en ese momento, en que el tacto de sus manos toco su piel, la pelinegra sintió una leve electricidad en su espalda y los colores se le subieron a las mejillas.

-gracias, espera ¿y mi mamá?- pregunto de inmediato Akeno, la cual se volteo a ver a su madre.

-tranquila, mi papá la ayudara- decía en un tono pacifico Gohan, quien veía junto a Akeno como el sayayin de raza pura desviaba un rayo dirigido a su madre. La himejima menor sin pensarlo corrió a su madre, mientras que Goku hablaba con los sacerdotes.

Akeno le explicaba a su madre quien había sido su salvador, mientras que esta aun no salía de su estupor. Un hombre desconocido sin ninguna obligación de salvarla o hacer algo por ella o por su hija, se había interpuesto entre un gran trueno que la mataría, pero este logro soportarlo y salir vivo después de ese ataque, pero debía hacerlo, debía saber cuál era el nombre de este hombre. Lo consiguió, el nombre de este sujeto era Goku.

-¿Goku? Que nombre tan extraño- dijo en voz alta la himejima mayor. Goku sonrio ante tal comentario de la mujer.

-jejejeje, ya me lo habían dicho muchas veces en el pasado- respondió el súper sayayin frotándose la nuca. Aunque este momento fue interrumpido por uno de los sacerdotes.

-señor, si es que no quiere verse involucrado con esa traidora, quítese de ahí y déjenos acabar con el trabajo- dijo con enojo el sacerdote líder de esta banda de sujetos. El sayayin de clase baja dirigió su mirada a los hombres.

-¿y si no quiero?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo en su voz Goku, lo cual saco ceños fruncidos y rechinidos de dientes por parte de los sacerdotes.

-ustedes dos ataquen a ese hombre, pero no lo maten, nuestro único objetivo es shuri y su hija- ordeno el líder del grupo de personas. Los sirvientes del clan asintieron e invocaron un par de báculos dorados con una esfera esmeralda en la punta.

-se lo suplico señor Goku, no se involucre más con esta gente, no sabe lo poderosos que pueden llegar a ser- decía con preocupación en su tono de voz shuri, quien intentaba detener al sayayin de raza pura.

-ellos tampoco saben que tan fuerte soy yo- respondió Goku calmadamente. Este último dirigió su mirada a su hijo, -Gohan, te encargo a la señorita shuri y su hija, yo me hare cargo de estos hombres- dijo Goku, a la vez que se tronaba sus nudillos. Caminaba lentamente hacia los hombre, mientras que Gohan apareció en frente de las chicas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-solo no te excedas papá, recuerda que ellos son mucho más débiles que tú- advirtió Gohan a su padre. Shuri y Akeno se miraron la una con la otra, sin poder creer que solo ese hombre común y corriente pudiera contra el clan himejima.

-¡ataquen!- grito el líder a sus sirvientes, los cuales se lanzaron contra Goku, convocando rayos desde sus objetos mágicos. El sayayin de raza pura solo dio un leve suspiro para desaparecer de la vista de todos y reaparecer detrás de estos hombres.

-lo siento pero bajaron su guardia- exclamo Goku, mientras le daba leves golpes de karate en las nucas de estos, quienes caían como un saco de patatas al suelo.

-imposible, no pude ver sus movimientos- dijo el líder de los sacerdotes del clan himejima. Aunque su rostro de la impresión paso a la ira, su clan era el mas fuerte de todos o eso pensaba, -que no subestime a nuestra familia, ataquen con todo no importa si muere- ordeno el frustrado hombre, enviando a su decena de hombres contra Goku.

El primer sacerdote que se lanzaba contra Goku, dirigía su cetro que irradiaba electricidad en la punta, tratando de alcanzar el rostro del sayayin de raza pura. Goku solo debió inclinarse hacia abajo, para luego darle un golpe de puño en el estómago del hombre, dejándolo inconsciente con solo ese golpe.

Uno más salía como rana al sol detrás de Goku, tratando de apuñalar por la espalda a Goku, ya que este portaba una navaja que sacaba desde su cetro. Goku solo uso para desparecer de la vista de todos. El hombre pasó de largo, mientras que Goku reaparecía detrás de él y usaba un leve golpe con su puño cerrado en la nuca de su atacante, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-su velocidad es increíble, ni siquiera los hombres más fuertes del clan himejima pueden alcanzarlo- pensaba con la boca ligeramente abierta shuri, la cual veía como Goku esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de los miembros de su clan.

-bastardo mal nacido, quédate quieto- decía uno de los sacerdotes, usando su báculo para golpear a Goku, pero este se movía de un lado a otro. Uno de los sujetos se aprovechó de que Goku se distraía en esquivar los ataques, así atacándolo nuevamente por la espalda.

-tramposos- dijo Goku, quien dio un gran salto a los aires. Tras hacer esta acción, Goku provoco que los hombres se golpearan el uno con el otro.

-akkkakakakka- gemían de dolor al ser electrocutados por culpa de sus cetros mágicos. Los sacerdotes cayeron al piso con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos. Una gran cantidad de voltios había pasado por sus cuerpos, una corriente eléctrica que los noqueo.

-¡todos reúnanse!- ordeno el líder a sus últimos cinco sirvientes, quienes se acercaban a él. –solo existe una forma de vencer a este hombre, ahora la estrella de seis picos lo castigara con todo el rigor del trueno- exclamaba el sacerdote líder, mientras colocaba su báculo en lo más alto.

-no pueden hacer eso, él no tiene nada que ver conmigo, llévenme a mí por favor- suplico shuri conociendo la fuerza y magnitud de esa técnica, la cual solo podía hacerse entre seis sacerdotes de elite.

-mamá- exclamo la pequeña Akeno con un tono de tristeza, la cual trataría de frenar a su madre, pero no fue ella quien hizo esto. Fue el hijo de Goku.

-tranquila señora shuri, mi papá estará bien- respondió con la famosa sonrisa son el primogénito de Goku, quien detuvo las suplicas de la mujer y de paso saco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Akeno.

-pero…- trato de refutar la madre de la mestiza, la cual agachaba avergonzada su cabeza. Shuri entendía que todo esto fue provocado por su indulgencia y llevar la contraria a las reglas de su clan.

-solo mire a mi padre- decía Gohan, apuntando al sayayin de raza pura. Shuri levanto la vista y se sorprendió de ver a Goku con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-pareciese que estuviera esperando el ataque de esos hombres- exclamo la pequeña de cabello negro. Mirando con tranquilidad al padre de Gohan.

-lo percataste a la perfección, tu nombre era Akeno ¿verdad?- pregunto Gohan quien se cruzaba de brazos mientras se volteaba al par de chicas, quienes se levantaban del suelo o más bien shuri se levantaba del suelo. Esta dejaba de abrazar a su hija para tener una mejor percepción del joven y hombre de dorados cabellos.

-sip, mi nombre es Akeno himejima, es un gusto, eeehh, no se tu nombre jejej- decía la pequeña pelinegra sacando su lengua a la vez que se daba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-son Gohan y él es mi padre son Goku- decía el pequeño de cabello rubio, apuntando con su pulgas sobre su hombro al sayayin de clase baja, quien aún estaba esperando que sus enemigos terminaran su último ataque.

-son Goku, ese nombre me parece muy conocido- pensó shuri con los ojos entre cerrados, mientras veía la espalda del sayayin de raza pura, -Goku, son Goku, espera esa vez que ese monstruo llamado piccolo quiso conquistar el mundo, el nombre del niño que lo detuvo fue Goku- pensó la pelinegra abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-espero esté preparado para esto muchacho, ya que al solo contacto de nuestro ataque con tu cuerpo, quedaras hecho cenizas- decía el sacerdote con una leve sonrisa de malicia en sus labios, pero a Goku no le quitaba el sueño las palabras de este sujeto. Él esperaba el ataque con su bastante tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que ahora era una característica en la personalidad de Goku.

-Gohan, dime, ¿tu papá se tiñe el cabello?- pregunto shuri al pequeño sayayin, inclinándose un poco al sayayin mestizo, mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara. La cara de shuri saco un sonrojo de este, ya que ese rostro tan apacible en la cara de la mujer le hacía sentirse algo avergonzado.

-no es eso, él esta transformado en súper sayayin al igual que yo, pero nuestro color de cabello original es negro- respondió algo cohibido Gohan, quien trataba de no hacer contacto visual con la mujer. Akeno por su lado vio esta reacción de Gohan a su madre, lo que provoco en el interior de su cuerpo una leve irritación y molestia.

Ahora shuri estaba confundida, ¿Qué rayos es eso del súper sayayin?, entonces el hombre si era ese niño. Pero porque tenía ese cabello puntiagudo, no es que Goku no tuviera los pelos como escoba, pero estos al menos no desafiaban a la gravedad como lo hacía ahora. Preguntas y más preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de shuri, pero se esfumaron al escuchar el chirrido de la electricidad acumulada por los sacerdotes. Esto era indicativo que la técnica mágica de los sujetos estaba lista.

-muere maldito estorbo- exclamó el líder de los sacerdotes, quien levantaba su cetro a los cielos. Resplandor blanco fue lo que salía de la esfera verde en la punta del báculo, la cual volvió a apuntar a Goku, _-shock de la estrella de seis picos-_ decían los seis sujetos, enviando una enorme cantidad de electricidad co0ntra Goku, quien se mantenía tranquilo en su lugar.

-no tengo porque esquivarlo- dijo Goku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. El sayayin de clase baja puso su palma frente a él, esto con las intenciones de detener el ataque con solo una mano.

-jajajaja, estúpido insensato- dijo el sacerdote con una desagradable mueca de alegría en su cara. Pensando que Goku subestimaba su fuerza mágica, pero fue todo lo contrario, ellos subestimaron a Goku en todo aspecto de la palabra.

-aahh- con un leve grito, Goku atrapo el trueno en su mano derecha, sosteniéndolo sin ningún problema. Las muecas de sorpresa y horror no se hicieron esperar en los sacerdotes, quienes retrocedían de poco a poco, -aquí se los regreso- dijo Goku, el cual lanzaba la energía relámpago contra los sacerdotes, quienes intentaron huir como los cobardes que eran.

-¡aaaaahhhhggg!- con un grito grupal, el grupo de sacerdotes volaron de un lado a otro, ya que su propio ataque se estrelló en la tierra e hizo una explosión de tal magnitud que cada uno voló por los aires. El clan himejima había sido vencido por Goku quien solo sonreía ante su proeza.

-bien, creo que es todo, ahora a apagar ese fuego- decía Goku mientras se limpiaba las manos golpeando sus palmas la una con la otra. El sayayin de raza pura al voltear vio las miradas de impresión y sorpresa en la madre de Akeno. Por su lado, la pequeña veía con admiración al súper sayayin.

-bien hecho papá, los acabaste en tan solo unos segundos- decía el hijo de Goku, el cual se sentía orgulloso de su padre.

-el templo- pensó alarmada shuri. La mujer volteo de inmediato hacia su hogar, viendo como este se consumía por las llamas del fuego, colocando en una posición de melancolía y tristeza a la madre de Akeno, -nuestros recuerdos y vivencias van con ese templo- exclamo con suma tristeza shuri, quien bajaba su mirada. Los ojos de la mujer amenazaban con dejar caer lágrimas, pero….

-debes ser fuerte- exclamo una voz detrás de la mujer. Goku posaba su palma derecha en el hombro de la miko, quien levanto la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos llenos de decisión y alegría.

Goku se posó frente a la mujer, mientras levantaba sus manos en dirección al templo en llamas. Con un leve grito, Goku lanzo una ráfaga de aire desde sus manos. Esto provocó que las llamas que consumían el hogar de shuri y Akeno desaparecieran por completo, aunque esto ya no logro salvar el templo, ya que ahora era solo madera quemada, un lugar inhabitable para vivir.

-nuestro hogar está en ruinas mamá, ¿Qué haremos?- preguntaba la preocupada Akeno, quien se acercaba a las ruinas de su casa, la cual se caía lentamente a pedazos.

-no lose mi niña, nuestro ahorros y dinero estaban en este templo, ahora solo nos queda lo que llevamos puesto- decía con un tono triste la mujer. Shuri se acercó a las ruinas, caminando a paso lento, viendo como las fotos, muebles, televisor, sofás y mesas parecían carbón con lo negro que se veían.

Goku al ver esto sintió una opresión en el pecho. Estas chicas quedaron sin casa, por lo que escucho, esos sacerdotes eran la familia de esta chica que intentaba liquidarla. El sayayin de raza pura sintió lastima por ella y por lo que veía a su hijo, este también sentía empatía por la madre y su hija. Además ellas se parecían a él y Gohan. Una madre con su hija, solas contra el mundo.

-¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo Gohan?- pregunto el padre a su hija, quien sonrió a su progenitor y padre.

-si papá- respondió el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en sus labios. El par de guerreros de las artes marciales se acercaron a la madre y su hija.

-si desean, pueden quedarse con nosotros- comento Goku de repente a las chicas, las cuales de inmediato se voltearon a ver al son mayor. Shuri nuevamente se encontró con una mirada apacible y servicial, honesta y sus palabras no eran ninguna mentira. La madre de Akeno capto todo esto y se sorprendió por las palabras del sayayin de raza pura.

-lo siento señor Goku, usted es muy servicial pero ni siquiera nos han presentado formalmente- decía la madre de Akeno quien era reacia a la idea de Goku. Akeno frunció el ceño ante esto, ya que sentía que esos dos no eran ninguna amenaza y ya se habían presentado o mejor dicho Gohan lo había hecho.

-ummm eso se puede solucionar, hola soy Goku y este es mi hijo Gohan- se presentó educadamente el sayayin de raza pura, a él y a su hijo. Gohan hizo una reverencia a las chicas, mientras Akeno hacia lo mismo. A la hija de shuri le agradaba Gohan.

-oh disculpe, mi nombre es shuri himejima y mi hija Akeno himejima, es un placer conocerlos- se presentó la mujer y su pequeña primogénita. Goku sonrió ante esto, pensando que ya estaba todo solucionado.

-bien, ahora andando- decía animado Goku, quien estaba dispuesto a regresar a su hogar junto a las chicas.

-espere señor Goku, no hemos querido decir que los acompañaremos- exclamo shuri deteniendo al sayayin de clase baja, quien las veía de rara forma.

-¿y porque no?, ya nos presentamos y nos conocemos, ¿verdad Gohan?- Goku trato de apoyarse en su hijo. El cual estaba igual de confundido que su padre, a él no le molestaba ayudar a las chicas y muy dentro de su corazón, tener a más gente en la casa, podría ayudar al ambiente de su hogar, tal vez tener nuevamente una familia feliz.

-vamos mamá, ellos nos acaban de salvar la vida, no deben ser malas personas- apoyo Akeno a los guerreros. Shuri se cruzó de brazos y lo medito por unos momentos.

Por un lado, ellos solo eran un par de desconocidos que salieron de la nada y las ayudaron sin siquiera pedírselos, lo cual le daba puntos a favor al par de hombres. También la energía que emitían estos dos, era un de tranquilidad y seguridad absoluta. Su ki era muy cálido para ella y su hija debía sentir esto del par de hombres al apoyarlos ciegamente, aunque su pequeña tal vez solo quería permanecer al lado del pequeño hijo del hombre. Pero ella pensaba como su hija, ese sujeto de cabellos que desafían a la gravedad podría ser el niño que salvo al mundo una vez, el pequeño que fue su héroe de pequeña y no solo de esta, sino de su clan y familia. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

-antes que nada, quiero hacerte una pregunta son Goku- dijo seriamente la mujer, quien se posaba en frente del guerrero sayayin. Este de inmediato sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, la mujer tomo una postura similar a la de su ex esposa.

-no hay problema- dijo con un toque de nerviosismo el sayayin de raza pura. Mientras que Goku era confrontado por shuri, su hija tomaba la mano de Gohan y lo dirigía hacia las ruinas de su hogar. La pequeña buscaba si algo se podía rescatar de entre las cenizas.

-¿eres el niño que venció al tal piccolo daimaku hace mucho tiempo?- pregunto tajante y acercando un poco su rostro al de Goku. Shuri acentuaba su pose sin despegar sus ojos del guerrero sayayin.

-este yo… bueno..- Goku por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, se puso nervioso frente a una mujer. El sayayin se dio cuenta que mentirle a la joven madre sería inútil, -sí, ese fui yo en mi niñez- respondió finalmente Goku, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados como si hubieran descubierto su mayor secreto.

La madre de Akeno cambio drásticamente su rostro, para darle paso a una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que este hombre salvo a su pueblo de la destrucción. Salvo al mundo del mal y los terribles planes de ese demonio verde. Desde que salió la fotografía y nombre de este niño en los diarios, esta quería conocerlo pero de él no se supo más, solo estaba en su mente y la de unos pocos. Pero había otro problema en esta situación, él era padre y tenía un hijo, por ende debía haber una esposa.

-una última pregunta señor Goku- dijo en una voz más recatada la mujer. Ella se tomaba el brazo derecho y desvió la mirada del sayayin, -a tu esposa, ¿no le molestara que lleves a otra mujer a su casa?- se atrevió a preguntar shuri, quien veía ocasionalmente al sayayin de reojo.

-no habrá problemas con eso, ya que mi esposa….. murió hace un par de años atrás- Goku hablo con voz triste y melancólica, a lo que apretaba sus puños y bajaba su mirada al suelo con desanimo.

-yo lo siento mucho- decía shuri arrepentida de su pregunta. El dolor de Goku lo pudo sentir ella también, la empatía con el guerrero era muy fuerte, ya que ella estaba en una situación similar a la de Goku.

-no te preocupes, eso paso hace mucho, Gohan y yo lo estamos superando poco a poco- decía Goku frotándose la cabeza, mientras veía a su hijo y a Akeno echando un vistazo a las ruinas.

-mi marido me abandono desde que Akeno nació, se podría decir que nuestros matrimonios no tuvieron un final feliz- decía la madre de la pequeña himejima con una leve pero melancólica sonrisa en sus labios.

-entonces no habrá problemas para venir con nosotros- insistió Goku con su idea, pero ahora shuri sentía que podía confiar en el sayayin, pero antes de responder, el rugido de las tripas de Goku resonó en sus oídos, -jajajaja, creo que ya es hora de la cena y mi estómago me está avisando- decía entre risas el súper sayayin.

-¡ya se!- exclamo shuri, a lo que esta se le ocurría una gran idea. La atención de Goku fue llamada por la mujer, -yo limpiare tu hogar además de cocinar, esto lo hare por dejarnos quedar en tu casa Goku, es un buen trato ¿no te parece?- decía la pelinegra de ojos avellana, mientras le daba un leve guiño al guerrero sayayin, al cual no le importaba que shuri se refiriera a él por su nombre.

-a mí me parece bien, pero ya es hora de irnos, me muero de hambre- algo melodramático Goku decía esto. Este se tomaba el estómago para agregar más drama a sus palabras.

-jujujuju, bien niños, ya es hora de irnos- decía en voz alta shuri, llamando a Gohan y Akeno, pero estos antes de ir con los adultas, sacaban una caja de gran tamaño desde los escombros.

-¿Qué será esto?- pregunto Gohan levantando la pesada caja de metal con solo una mano.

-ara ara, eres muy fuerte Gohan- alabo Akeno al hijo de Goku, el cual se sintió algo avergonzado por esto y las mejillas coloradas denotaban como se sentía Gohan al recibir un halago.

-los primeros ara ara de mi niña, me siento tan orgullosa- dijo la pelinegra de ojos color avellana, la cual se secaba una lagrima imaginaria. Por su lado, Gohan colocaba la caja de metal en frente de shuri, quien reconoció este objeto al instante.

-¿Qué es eso señorita shuri?- pregunto Goku interesado en el objeto de metal, mientras que shuri abría esta caja, revelando la colección de látigos que esta poseía.

-estos son mis juguetes adorados señor Goku- decía shuri levantado uno de los látigos, el cual era rojo con un mango negro. La madre de Akeno comenzó a kover de un lado a otro este artefacto, cortando el aire de manera majestuosa. Su hija veía a esta con brillos en los ojos mientras Goku y Gohan la veían con cierta rareza y sorpresa.

-tiene una gran destreza para mover ese objeto- decía Goku impresionado por las habilidades de shuri, quien al ver esto decidió presumir un poco frente a Goku.

-esto no es nada, solo mira esto- dijo shuri con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios. La madre de Akeno uso el látigo para tomar una roca cercana y lanzarla contra uno de los sacerdotes que apenas y se reincorporaba, dándole directamente en la cabeza.

-increíble- decían al mismo tiempo Goku y Gohan, quienes aplaudían las destrezas de la oji avellana.

-de nada, de nada- decía la mujer, dando una reverencia formal, como si esta hubiera hecho un gran espectáculo circense.

Luego de esto, la familia de Goku y shuri, tomaron rumbo hacia el pueblo, con la idea de comprar los vivieres faltantes en la casa del sayayin de raza pura. Mientras que en el camino comenzaban a conocerse mejor, ya que la convivencia de estos comenzaría desde ese momento y tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano, shuri y Goku vuelvan a retomar sus vidas con una nueva pareja, mientras que los pequeños empezaran una relación de amistad y puede ser de amor. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

(En las profundidades del infierno, en el terreno de los demonios)

Mientras que Goku y Gohan ayudaban a shuri y su hija. Cell daba el anuncio de su torneo, conmocionando a toda la tierra, pero no solo la tierra estaba en shock por lo que anunciaba este monstruo. El otro mundo también veía esto con detenimiento, ya que si lo que decía el androide perfecto se llegaba a cumplir, el número de muerte se elevaría hasta las nubes y los demonios tendrían una mayor cantidad de trabajo por hacer.

Tal vez ustedes no sepan que hablo, pero les daré una breve explicación sobre los trabajos de tres facciones del otro mundo, quienes se encargaban de un sector en específico del otro mundo. El infierno, el purgatorio y el paraíso. Donde los demonios se encargaban de guiar a las almas fallecidas a tener su castigo adecuado en este lugar, mientras que el purgatorio era propiedad de los ángeles caídos, quienes cumplían el rol de guiar a las almas con enmadaio-sama, para ser juzgados por este. El paraíso es controlado por los ángeles, quienes daban un recorrido completo a las almas de buen corazón que hicieron el bien en su vida, disfrutando de una eternidad de gozo y placeres.

Pero no todo es color de rosas en el otro mundo, ya que hubo un tiempo donde los demonios estuvieron en conflicto con los ángeles, donde la guerra de estas facciones salió los traidores en ambos bandos, que querían su beneficio propio y llevar su propia jerarquía con las almas de los humanos y extraterrestres, estos fueron llamados los ángeles caídos.

El conflicto fue de tal magnitud que muchas familias demonios cayeron, quedando solo setenta y dos familias de raza pura en el inframundo, pero treinta y cuatro de estas están activas hoy en día. Los ángeles caídos al ser traidores se les vio de mala manera y solo un puñado sobrevivió, gracias al puesto de guiar a las almas a ser juzgados, los demás murieron y sus espíritus desaparecieron por completo. Los únicos airosos en un cierto modo, ya que tuvieron grandes bajas como la pérdida de varios arcángeles de batalla y querubines de grandes habilidades.

Volviendo al conflicto original, este fue provocado por la muerte de los supremos kaio-sama, quienes al no regir en sus puestos, los demonios y ángeles no tuvieron control entre ellos. La guerra fue inevitable y esto solo se pudo solucionar con el despertar de los guardianes del otro mundo. Los dragones celestiales.

Los dragones celestiales fueron creados desde el mismo momento que el universo se creó y el otro mundo fueron creados por un ser superior. Estos tenían el deber de mantener el orden en el otro mundo y que las almas más fuertes no entraran en conflicto con las decisiones al ser juzgadas, pero gracias a que los supremos kaio-sama designaron a seres de gran fuerza y de un liderazgo sin igual, ellos se encargaron de estas tareas. Dejando a los dragones al margen de todo y en un sueño profundo por muchos cientos de años, pero esta guerra los hizo despertar y detener esto a la fuerza, pero su fuerza era demasiada y perdieron el control. Solo gracias a la intervención de las deidades de la creación y destrucción, fueron sellados en artefactos llamados sacred gear que se les fueron otorgados a los humanos por generaciones para mantener a los dragones al margen. Solo unos dragones de menor fuerza se mantuvieron en el otro mundo como ayudantes de las facciones demoniacas y celestiales.

Esa idea no funciono del todo, ya que la rivalidad de dos de estos aún se mantenía en todo su auge, pero sus fuerzas no fueron las mismas y el peligro fue mínimo para la tierra y el otro mundo. Pero lo que no sabían los dioses, fue que solo un dragón logro escapar de ser sellados y se resguardo en su forma humana en la tierra, pero esa es otra historia. Lo que era importante es que los demás dragones de gran fuerza fueron controlados y la paz reino una vez más para la tierra de los ya fallecidos. Esto a grandes rasgos en la historia de los conflictos en el otro mundo.

Ahora volvamos a lo que no convoca, y a la persona que ahora seguimos, quien es una hermosa mujer que vivía en una enorme mansión de lujo. De grandes jardines de rosas y violetas. Arbustos y árboles que adornaban este hermoso hogar en una tierra seca y un cielo rojo como el fuego. La casa pertenecía a una de las más grandes familias del inframundo. Cual se preguntaran, pues nada más ni nada menos que el clan gremory, conformado por la madre y sus hijos.

-mi señora gremory- decía una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, la cual vestía una especia de traje de batalla medieval, el cual se componía de un peto que cubría sus senos y hombros, este parecido a un traje sayayin de hombreas en pico, el cual dejaba ver su ombligo y piel de blanco color, además de coderas que llegaban a sus manos, estas de metal negro. En su cadera usaba una especie falda de cuero marrón en forma de picos. Sus pies eran cubiertos por sandalias griegas y en su costado descansaba una espada, era la imagen de una guerrera del antiguo medioevo.

-dime freya- dijo una armoniosa voz de mujer adulta, la cual descansaba su bello cuerpo curvilíneo en una especia de trono rojo con bordes dorados, mientras que su vista estaba posaba en un enorme televisor que colgaba desde los techos.

La descripción física de la mujer se podría decir de la siguiente manera: una bella mujer de un físico parecido a la de una modelo de la clase alta, de pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, de un tamaño perfecto. Ojos de color lila y cabello corto de color castaño, esta vestía un vestido purpura que llegaba sus tobillos y de manga larga, con un escote formal y detalles blancos en sus muñecas. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto negros y como adorno usaba un collar de oro con una piedra preciosa en el centro. Su rostro era de tranquilidad pura, pero en esta ocasión era de más seriedad por lo visto en la televisión.

-esto ha ido demasiado lejos mi señora venelana, debemos intervenir en la tierra y acabar con ese monstruo antes de que sea demasiado tarde- advirtió freya a la mujer de cabello corto. La aludida bajo su mirada a su sirvienta, viéndola fijamente.

-freya, tú como mi caballero y protectora, ¿crees poder hacer algo contra ese sujeto?- pregunto la mujer con voz calmada pero tajante, yendo directamente al punto en cuestión. La mujer guerrera bajo la sus ojos por unos segundos antes de contestar.

-no mi señora, pero si yo y los demás miembros de su sequito unimos fuerzas, lograremos vencerlo- decía más animada la mujer llamada freya, pero venelana no cambio su rostro.

-te lo diré claramente freya, aun uniendo la fuerza de los cuatro reyes demonios podrían darle pelea a ese monstruo, es de otra dimensión- decía en voz baja venelana esta última parte. La mujer de cabello castaño entendía el poder de cell y las consecuencias de enfrentarse a él era la muerte inminente.

-maldición, si solo el señor Zeoticus estuviera vivo, tal vez..- pero el repentino cambio de presión en el aire, provocado por venelana al subir su ki, hizo callar a la peli dorada en segundo.

-no hubiera podido hacer nada contra ese ser llamado cell, solo un dragón celestial podrían llegar a compararse con ese monstruo- respondió algo molesta la peli castaña, ya que el tema de su marido fallecido la molestaba en demasía.

Lord gremory había muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando su hija había nacido, dejando a su hijo mayor en su puesto como la nueva cabeza de la familia. Aun no se sabe del misterioso deceso del ex lucifer, pero se manejaba la teoría de que fue asesinado por una familia rival que odiaban a los gremory, aunque jamás fue comprobado.

-pero no puedo dejar de pensar en los pobres terrícolas, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada y aun así terminaran muertos al igual que su planeta- decía con tristeza en sus ojos la mujer de rubios cabellos. Venelana cambio su rostro de enojo a uno más de empatía por freya.

-perdóname por subir mi tono freya- se disculpó la mujer de cabello castaño, la cual se acercó a su caballero y poso una mano en su hombro, -pero aun los humanos no están acabados, debemos tener fe en ese chico que salvo la tierra en repetidas ocasiones en el pasado- exclamo venelana con un tono suave, a lo que su sierva levanto la vista con sorpresa en sus ojos.

-se refiere ha….- hablo sorprendida freya. A lo que venelana asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

-así es querida freya, me refiero a son Goku- exclamo venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al cielo. Hasta el inframundo apoyaba al sayayin de raza pura y ponía todas sus esperanzas en que este alcanzaría la victoria.

(Al día siguiente)

La primera noche que pasaron shuri y Akeno en casa de los son fue de lo más divertida y algo cansada, ya que la mujer mayor comprendió el apetito voraz de los sayayin y aprendió que consumían tanta comida como para treinta personas. Pero para shuri esto fue realmente satisfactorio, hacer la cena para Goku, Gohan y su hija era como tener la familia completa con un padre y sus hijos, además que pagaba su estancia en la casa son.

Ahora el par de mujeres disfrutaba un baño de agua caliente. La ducha de los son era de un tamaño bastante generoso aunque esto preferían bañarse en el balde de metal al aire libre. En estos instantes Goku tras los consejos de Gohan, quien este último comprendió que el par de chicas había perdido su ropa en el incendio, decidieron prestarles ropas de repuesto hasta que esta consiguieran las suyas.

Gohan compartía sus prendas de conjunto chino y pantalones negros con la pequeña Akeno, la cual era de un tamaño similar a él. Goku por su lado era más alto y corpulento que shuri, a lo que decidió después de pensarlo un par de veces, prestarle los atuendos y vestidos de su antigua esposa a shuri, era lo único que a ella le quedaba. Si se preguntan dónde descansaron las chicas, fue en la habitación de ox satan cuando iba de visita al complejo de los guerreros sayayin.

-dime Akeno, ¿Qué te pareció tu primera noche con la familia son?- pregunto la madre a su hija, mientras que esta le frotaba la espalda a su hija.

-genial mamá, el señor Goku es muy amable y alegre, además muy fuerte- decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios.

-¿y qué piensas de Gohan?- pregunto la madre la pelinegra menor, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa astuta en su cara. Las mejillas de la pequeña se pusieron cloradas, pero su sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

-es un gran chico, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- comento la pequeña de ojos violeta. Shuri sonrió ante las palabras de su inocente hija.

-quien no querría ser amigo de una hermosa niña como tu mi amor- decía en un tono juguetón shuri, la cual pellizcaba las mejillas de su primogénita con delicadeza, sacando una carcajada de su pequeña.

-jajajaja, ya mamá- decía entre risas Akeno, liberándose de los jugueteos de su madre. Luego de eso las chicas terminaron su baño, listas para comenzar el día.

Mientras en las afueras de la casa, Goku y Gohan comenzaban su sparring mañanero, con una pelea de puños y patadas, que se esquivaba el uno contra el otro. El par de sayayin ha pedido de la madre de shuri, esperaban a que el desayuno estuviera listo, a lo que estos para matar el tiempo, comenzaban su calentamiento.

-tatatata- decía Gohan mientras daba una lluvia de golpes contra su padre, quien desviaba sus golpes con algo de complejidad, aunque esto era bueno. El pequeño Gohan avanzaba cada día que pasaba, sus técnicas y reflejos ya estaban arriba del promedio de un súper sayayin, sin contar su fuerza la cual casi se igualaba a la de su padre.

-muy bien hijo, después de descansar, ahora tus energías están al máximo y tu velocidad es increíble- halago Goku a su primogénito, quien dio una vuelta en el aire, tratando de darle una patada circular a la cabeza de Goku, pero este uso su antebrazo para detener el golpe.

-¡asombroso!- grito la pequeña Akeno, quien veía el calentamiento de Gohan y Goku, quienes dejaron esto de lado, para mirar a la pelinegra, -ustedes dos son sorprendentes, segurito que le ganan a ese monstruo verde- decía la hija de shuri con brillos en sus ojos. Goku rio ante la actitud positiva de la pequeña, mientras que Gohan se avergonzaba levemente.

-lo intentaremos pequeña- exclamo Goku con voz suave y alegre. El sayayin de clase baja posaba su mano en la cabeza de la chica, desordenando su cabello juguetonamente. Akeno sonrió ante esto, tal vez así se sentía tener un padre, pero recordó a que venía.

-es verdad, mi mamá dice que ya esta listo el desayuno- decía la alegre Akeno.

-que rico, ya me moría de hambre- Goku hablo con algo de dramatismo, mientras se frotaba el estómago.

-que exagerado es señor Goku, jujujuju- Akeno dijo a la vez que reía con la mano en la boca. El padre de Gohan se froto la cabeza con su típica sonrisa son en su rostro. Luego de eso, Goku entro como el rayo a su hogar, seguido por Akeno y Gohan, aunque la hija de shuri se interpuso en el paso del pequeño mestizo.

-¿hum?- el rostro de Gohan era de confusión absoluta. Akeno por su lado, tenia el rostro de una niña sonriente y traviesa.

-dime Gohan, ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Akeno, colocando sus manos en la cadera y levantando su pecho en desarrollo. Modelando el traje chino que Gohan le había prestado. El hijo de Goku comprendió todo, a lo cual, analizo el cómo se veía la pelinegra.

-te ves genial Akeno, mi ropa te quedo muy bien- decía el sayayin mestizo con toda sinceridad en sus palabras. Akeno al escuchar esto, se sonrojo aunque Gohan no buscaba este efecto en la niña. El hijo de Goku solo decía la verdad.

Por otro lado, el sayayin de clase baja entraba a su hogar como relámpago, yendo directamente a la mesa para engullir los deliciosos platos que preparaba la madre de Akeno, pero antes de siquiera sentarse, este quedo paralizado al contemplar lo que veían sus ojos.

-ara ara, siéntese señor Goku, de inmediato le serviré su desayuno- exclamo la hermosa mujer, pero Goku hizo caso omiso a las palabras de shuri, Goku estaba más interesado en cómo se veía la mujer.

Nadie podría discutir en nada la actitud del sayayin de raza pura, ya que sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Shuri la madre de Akeno usaba el típico vestido chino amarillo, el cual tenía un par de cortes al costado. Milk siempre lo usaba con pantalones, pero shuri era lo opuesto de esta. La madre de Akeno dejaba ver más piel que la antigua esposa de Goku, más de esa hermosa piel de porcelana y que se podía decir del escote de la mujer. Pareciese que el vestido estallaría en cualquier momento por los grandes atributos de la pelinegra. Shuri al ver como Goku la miraba solo sonrió suavemente.

-¿te gusta? Es un poco ajustado al frente, pero es un hermoso vestido, tu esposa si sabía elegirlos- comento la madre de Akeno dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, dándole una mejor vista a Goku.

-te ves muy bien shuri, te pareces mucho a milk, aunque ella no sonreía mucho jajaja- decía entre risas Goku, quien se frotaba la cabeza al recordar la personalidad de su esposa. Digámoslo, milk no se caracterizaba por sonreír mucho, es más, es lo contrario, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido.

-sabe señor Goku, me hubiera gustado conocerlo de una mejor manera que salvándonos el pellejo a mi hija y a mí- comento la madre de Akeno, desviando levemente su cara con la del sayayin.

-dime Goku, señor Goku me hace sentir extraño- el padre de Gohan hablo, haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-está bien Goku, pero si solo te refieres a mí como shuri, ¿trato hecho?- la oji avellana ofreció un apretón de manos al guerrero de las artes marciales, esto en señal de cerrar el trato.

-por supuesto, shuri jejejeje- recia entre dientes Goku, mientras estrechaba la delicada mano de la mujer. Lo que no contaban fue que estos dos estaban siendo observados por sus hijos.

-vez Gohan, a mi mamá le agrada tu papá- decía en voz baja Akeno, quien picaba las costillas al pequeño mestizo.

Gohan al ver esto sonrió con sinceridad, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su padre sonreír y divertirse de esa manera. Siendo su hijo, Gohan comprendía cuando su padre mostraba una sonrisa falsa a él, pero ahora volvía a reír de verdad y el mestizo se alegraba de esto. Pero los pensamientos de Gohan fueron interrumpidos por los gruñidos de su estómago y los de sus padres al mismo tiempo, lo cual comprenderán que hizo temblar el lugar.

-ejejejejejeje/jujujujuju- eran las risas de Gohan y Goku, además de shuri y Akeno. Ambas parejas con sus típicas poses. Goku y Gohan frotándose las cabezas con la sonrisa son en sus labios mientras que shuri y Akeno, ambas con sus manos en sus mejillas y una suave sonrisa en sus rostros. Y este solo fue el primer día que convivan la familia himejima y la familia son, pero entre risas la amenaza de cell se avecinaba.

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

( )

Es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y estoy por seguro que con este capítulo genere varias preguntas, las cuales intentare responder a cada uno de ustedes, pero deben recordar que es un fic y pensé mucho como unir estos dos universos en uno solo, la verdad fue muy difícil.

Sin mas que decir y como he llamado la atención de ustedes, me gustaría que mas gente leyera esto y se interesara, que pasen un buen rato leyendo y se olviden de sus problemas por unos instantes, además si valoran mi trabajo y porque no, también quieren verse involucrados, dejen sus ideas, opiniones, criticas, preguntas. Con mucho gusto las responderé sin hacer mucho spoiler a futuro.

Me despido y que les vaya de maravilla en sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooola amigos, he vuelto y en primer lugar, es pedirles una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero los fic no me dan de comer, espero que me disculpen, sin más respondo a los comentarios.

Darwin: es buena inclusión para el fic, pero debo ver si podría incluir a yasaka y de por si, Gohan es quien reemplaza a issei.

Martin Ramos: umm no se amigo, la historia es trágica y todo, pero incluir a chicos en la historia no es lo mío, busco un harem y no el uso de otro hombre que empañe a Goku o Gohan, lo siento mucho.

Osvaldoelbarce: yo se que los dragones son muy inferiores a los personajes de dragón ball pero es un fic amigo y trato de que todo se acople según el universo de dbz.

OmegaZero: gracias amigo.

viecenta1.8: es un honor que me digas eso, solo una pregunta, ¿eres mujer?

arg21: jjajaja Goku se las llevara a todas las milf, lo de Trunks y vegeta, lo siento pero ya ellos tienen su lugar.

kaiser akuma 7: perdona si esperaste mucho, pero ya estoy algo mas activo y veras que pasara con venelana.

victor0606: gracias de corazón.

Goku Black: pues te respondo amigo, issei esta fuera de la historia, ophis no fue sellada, en este fic son algo comparables a freezer mas menos, venelana subestima a cell un poquito, tendré en cuenta los harem pero todo de poco a poco.

ThonyCvs: no esperas mas jajajajja.

Guest: que bueno.

Luwer: no es tan cochina.

El guachon: espera y veras, no comas ansias.

Lord vasto: las relaciones darán su avance en el próximo capitulo.

autor godz: bueno amigo, esto es un fic y estoy consciente de eso, pero hago lo posible para que todo encaje como se debe en este universo, gracias por lo demás

DmcNero: estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, pero recuerda que esto es un fic, trato lo posible para que todo sea acorde con el universo dragón ball, pero de por si no dare mas poder a los personajes de dxd, por lo demás te agradezco el comentario.

XMisterdarkX: he aquí la historia amigo.

Brayan750: tranquilo compa, las actualizaciones viene de poco a poco.

Hazel887: hago lo posible para unir estas series.

fabry96: muchos hacen eso pero tratare de terminarla lo mas rápido posible y con una gran calidad.

FanFic World010: jajaja gracias.

Guest: me gusto esa acotación de elite.

Guest: usted señor no vuelva a comentar.

josuealvarado010: te agradeceré cada comentario amigo, como te agradezco este.

Las series que aparecen en este fic son de autoría de sus propios creadores.

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 3: un día con los son, el potencial de akeno.

La familia sayayin y la familia himejima se encontraban bastante relajadas a la hora del desayuno, aunque de este solo quedaban las migajas, gracias al par de glotones guerreros conocidos como Gohan y Goku. Por su lado Akeno y shuri comían de manera pausada y sin preocupaciones. Aunque cada una tenía su mirada en uno de los son. Aunque ustedes ya se hacen a la idea de quien estaba mirando a quien.

-Goku se ve gracioso cuando come, me pregunto si sus mejillas son elásticas para meter tanta comida en ellas, jujujujuju- pensó la madre de Akeno, la cual reia ligeramente con su mano en la boca. Goku noto esto y solo sonrió con la boca aun llena con el desayuno. Por otro lado, la pequeña Akeno miraba fijamente al hijo de Goku, a la vez que cuchareaba su cereal.

-Gohan es un gran chico, me pregunto si querrá ser mi esposo en el futuro- pensaba la pequeña hija de shuri, con sueños muy anticipados para su edad,-no, espera Akeno, primero debemos conocernos bien y luego, bum, al altar jujujuju- reia mentalmente la pequeña Akeno, la cual se transformaba de poco a poco en la viva imagen de su madre. Ella era solo una niña, nadie puede culparla de tener esos planes a fututo con Gohan.

Por su lado, los guerreros de las artes marciales terminaban de comer, ambos con rostros satisfechos en sus rostros. Desde hace mucho que no degustaban una comida decente. Al ser estos un par de neófitos al cocinar, la cocina de shuri era lo más celestial que pudiera probar sus papilas gustativas. Pero estos tenían un día por delante, y este era continuar el entrenamiento antes de los juegos de cell.

-vamos Gohan, la pelea con cell se acerca, debemos estar preparados para ese día- decía el sayayin de raza pura, a lo cual Gohan asintió con la cabeza. Shuri y su hija miraban con atención al par de hombres, quienes se dirigían a la puerta de salida.

En ese instante miles de preguntas se dispararon en la mente de la madre de Akeno, tales como, ¿Qué tan fuertes eran estos sujetos? ¿Quién era ese tipo llamado cell? ¿Porque percibía una energía que no poseían los seres humanos o ángeles caídos? ¿Cómo mantenían este hogar si pareciese que Goku no tenía ningún empleo? Además de varias otras preguntas de una que otra índole sexual que se le ocurría a shuri al ver tan buen formado cuerpo de Goku.

-yo quiero ir a ver como entrenar señor Goku, le aseguro que me portare bien- exclamó la emocionada pelinegra de ojos violetas, la cual casi saltaba de su asiento. Goku y Gohan se detuvieron al momento, para voltearse a ver a la pequeña.

-no creo que…- Gohan poseía las intenciones de poner fin las intenciones de Akeno, pero su padre poso una mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

-por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué dices shuri?- pregunto el sayayin de clase baja a la madre de Akeno. Ella no dejo de sonreírle a Goku, además de no apartar la vista de este.

-tampoco hay problema por mi parte, ve y diviértete pequeña- decía la oji avellana despidiendo a su hija, la cual sonrió ampliamente al tener el permiso de su madre.

-vamos Akeno- Goku con esas palabras ofreció la diestra a la hija de shuri, la cual no dudo un solo instante en tomar la mano del sayayin de raza pura. Goku con Akeno sujetando su mano y Gohan a su lado, mientras posaba su mano libre en la cabeza, salían del hogar son pero lo más destacable en esto, fue que al salir shuri vio a Akeno sonreír viendo a Goku como si este fuera su verdadero padre, el cual iba a jugar con sus hijos. Esto genero una pregunta más en la cabeza de la madre de Akeno.

-¿podría ser Goku un buen padre para Akeno?- se preguntó a si misma shuri, la cual apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa sin apartar su mirada del sayayin de raza pura.

[Mientras tanto en las alturas del templo de kami-sama]

Vegeta. Michael, Gabriel, Trunks, tenshinhan y mister popo esperaban a que piccolo terminara su entrenamiento. Aunque Trunks y el hombre de tres ojos estaban más ocupados en un combate de practica donde las patadas y lluvias de golpes eran comunes.

-par de tontos, oye tú, el tipo de labios gruesos- exclamo el molestos e impaciente vegeta, refiriéndose al ayudante o ex ayudante del dios de la tierra. Mister popo se giró a ver al príncipe sayayin, pero también el par de jóvenes ángeles.

-mi nombres es mister popos- respondió el regordete sujeto. Mientras veía fijamente al príncipe malhumorado.

-no me importa como rayos te llames, solo quiero saber, ¿a qué hora este insecto namek saldrá de la habitación?- decía vegeta apuntando al templo, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-aún faltan algunos minutos- decía a la defensiva mister popo, el cual ponía sus manos por delante. Pero en ese momento, el rubio ángel se interpuso entre él y el príncipe de los sayayin.

-sabía que la raza de los sayayin era violenta, pero Goku siendo un sayayin es bastante diferente a usted señor vegeta, él tiene modales- exclamo con su suave sonrisa en su rostro Michael. Este sin temor al molesto sayayin de raza pura. Este último no sabía por qué pero esa sonrisa en el rostro del ángel lo ponía nervioso.

-no me compares con esa basura de clase baja, yo soy el príncipe de lo sayayin, insecto- respondió vegeta bastante irritado, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos pero pareciese que el rubio joven no le temía a vegeta.

-entonces alguien de su alta estirpe debería saber que es esperar o tener algún conocimiento de esa palabra- desafío o eso es lo que pensó vegeta por parte de Michael, a lo que estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Como alguien como él osaba tratarlo de esa manera, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose termino esa discusión.

-es mejor que no te atrevas vegeta, si es que no quieres meterte con la guardia de ángeles del otro mundo y conmigo- exclamo piccolo quien salía desde la habitación del tiempo con la mayor parte de su ropa hecha harapos. La última parte de la frase del namek, sonó como la voz más vieja de kami-sama.

-ya era hora insecto, si tardabas un minuto más, personalmente te hubiera sacado a patadas de ahí- amenazo vegeta con algo de sarcasmo en su voz, pero piccolo no lo tomo en cuenta.

-¿alguna noticia de haya bajo?- pregunto el namekusei pasando a un lado de vegeta, quien sin más, fue directamente a la habitación del tiempo.

-kami-sama, cell ha construido una plataforma muy similar a la de los torneos en que participo usted y son Goku- decía con mucho respeto en su voz Michael, el cual informaba de los movimientos del androide perfecto. A piccolo no le gusto como lo llamaron y frunció los labios ante esto.

-agh, no me digas así, ahora no soy el dios de la tierra, simplemente soy un guerrero namekusei- respondió piccolo cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por el respeto del ángel hacia él.

-lo siento, es la costumbre- se disculpó el rubio joven, haciendo una leve reverencia a piccolo, lo cual le ponía los pelos de punto, bueno si tuviera. Al namek le avergonzaba ser tratado tan respetuosamente.

-no importa lo que haga cell, cuando salga de aquí, lo matare con mis propias manos, jajajaja- entre risas arrogantes, vegeta dijo sus últimas palabras, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación del tiempo.

-ese vegeta, parece que nunca cambiara- piccolo hablo viendo de reojo al príncipe de los sayayin. Por otra parte, otra era la persona que miraba fijamente a piccolo, pero ella lo veía con ojos inocentes y llenos de curiosidad.

-kami-sama- dijo la inocente Gabriel, la cual abría sus brazos en un abrazo. Piccolo de inmediato levanto una ceja con confusión, -kami abrazo- decía en un tono dulce la hermana de Michael. El ángel hombre dio una leve risilla al ver que pretendía su hermana.

-no espera, ¿Qué demonios crees que haces enana?- pregunto un irritado piccolo, quien detenía a la rubia chica con una mano en su frente. Gabriel aun así trataba de darle un abrazo al namekusei.

-déjeme explicarle señor piccolo, Gabriel saludaba así a kami-sama y a Goku, ella puede ver en el corazón de las personas y solo hace esto con aquellas quienes tiene un corazón bondadoso- explicaba el joven ángel sin inmutarse, pero a piccolo lo sorprendió esto. Piccolo era quien trato de conquistar el mundo en el pasado. También trato de revivir a la familia de la maldad, ahora esta chica decía con este gesto que su corazón había cambiado en estos años.

-tch, ve a abrazar a Trunks- exclamo enfadado piccolo, desviando a la rubia ángel a donde el hijo de vegeta. Por más que lo quisiera negar, en su interior piccolo sabía que la joven de cabellos dorados estaba en lo correcto.

-espere señorita, solo es una broma del señor piccolo- decía Trunks dejando de pelear con el hombre de tres ojos. Por su lado Gabriel miro unos segundos al hijo de vegeta, para luego abrazarlo de lleno.

-eres hijo de ese hombre grosero pero tienes un buen corazón- decía la rubia de grandes pechos, los cuales eran presionados contra el pecho del peli lavanda.

-gracias, creo- Trunks hablo, devolviendo el abrazo a la chica. Las mejillas del peli lavanda estaban tan rojas como un tomate y sus ojos reflejaban una gran confusión.

-es una niña mimosa, aunque ya tenga cientos de años- decía piccolo cruzándose de brazos. Michael rio ante el comentario del namek.

-dígame señor piccolo, ¿fueron los resultados de su entrenamiento fructíferos?- pregunto el rubio ángel, quien veía más imponente y el poder que emanaba este, se volvió aún más intenso después de un día en la habitación del tiempo.

-si kami me hubiera hablado de este lugar a tiempo, por cierto, aún tengo que probar los resultados de estar en ese lugar, ¿te apuntas?- decía el extraterrestre de piel verde, quien se quitaba su capa y sombrero, para luego tronarse el cuello y sus nudillos.

-oh no señor, mi poder no es comparable con el suyo, aunque una gran batalla está a punto de librarse haya abajo- comento el rubio hermano de Gabriel. Este último con una sonrisa suave en sus labios, comenzó a caminar al borde del templo.

-¿de que estas hablando Michael?- pregunto con una ceja alzada el namek, quien seguía a paso lento al ángel. Piccolo al mirar hacia abajo comprendió las palabras del rubio joven.

-de ellos dos- Michael hablo con un tono algo mas serio, a lo que piccolo se sorprendió pero a la vez tenía la oportunidad de ver algo muy interesante.

-al fin podre ver cuanto a avanzado Gohan como súper sayayin- decía el namekusei a la vez que un nuevo atuendo aparecía en su cuerpo. Por otro lado Gabriel también se acercaba a su hermano y el namek.

-yo también quiero ver- decía la inocente hermana de Michael, la cual con un rostro de curiosidad y mirando fijamente hacia la tierra, vio al padre como al hijo preparados para la pelea, -es Goku y su adorable hijo- Gabriel hablo con una leve sonrisa. Al ángel femenino le agrado Gohan desde el primer minuto que lo vio, al igual que su padre hace varios años atrás.

-bien señor Goku, muéstrenos el porqué de su tranquilidad ante tal amenaza que acecha el mundo- Michael pensaba, refiriéndose a cell, como la amenaza que se cernía en la tierra y sus habitantes.

[En un lugar alejado del monte paoz]

En un claro donde los seres vivos no se acercan, los sayayin de la familia son estaban estirando sus músculos para comenzar el entrenamiento del día de hoy. Por su parte Akeno se encontraba arriba de una roca cercana, esta se notaba bastante emocionada por lo que verían sus brillantes ojos de color violeta.

-bien hijo, hoy puliremos nuestra defensa, así que estas son las reglas- decía el sayayin de clase baja, quien estiraba sus piernas, -el primero en darle un golpe contundente a su oponente pierde- explico Goku a su hijo.

-está bien papá, ya estoy listo- respondió el pequeño Gohan colocándose en pose de batalla, esto provoco una especia de aullido de alegría de Akeno, la cual se comía las uñas de la emoción.

-¡aaahhh, vamos señor Goku, tu puedes Gohan!- animaba la hija de shuri a ambos guerreros. A Goku le alegraba esto y Gohan, pues se sintió algo avergonzado y feliz a la vez por las porras de la chica.

-no decepcionemos a nuestra invitada Gohan. ¡Oye Akeno!- grito el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que la mencionada presto toda su atención al hombre de cabellos parados, -cuenta hasta atrás desde el diez, cuando termines de contar la pelea dará inicio- pidió Goku a la hija de la miko, a lo cual esta asintió con fervor. Akeno se sentía muy inmiscuida en el entrenamiento de los sayayin.

-diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco…- la pequeña iba a la mitad y las miradas entre Goku y Gohan cambiaban drásticamente, dando a entender la seriedad y la concentración que estaban sumidos los guerreros, -cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡YA!- con este último grito de la pequeña Akeno, Gohan y Goku se lanzaron al combate.

A velocidades que rebasaban la imaginación, estos se aproximaban el uno contra el otro. Siendo Gohan quien dio el primer golpe de puño a la altura del rostro de Goku, pero este con la palma derecha detuvo el golpe en seco, pero el mestizo no se detuvo ahí, ya que una patada circular al costado de su padre no se hizo esperar.

-no lo harás- exclamo Goku, quien dio una voltereta hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos, las cuales fueron varias para mantenerse a distancia de Gohan, pero al momento de detenerse coloco sus manos en su costado, -haaaaa- grito Goku lanzando una ráfaga de ki de sus palmas de un color azulado.

Gohan con sus manos por delante detuvo el ataque de ki, a lo que desvió hacia el cielo. Pero Goku conto con esto, ya que se dirigió a su hijo con una patada voladora, esta con el objetivo de golpear el pleno centro del rostro de su primogénito. Gohan vio esto y reacciono tomando el pie de su padre justo a tiempo, lo que sorprendió a Goku.

-aaahhhhh- Gohan daba vueltas el cuerpo de Goku en varias ocasiones, esperando el momento exacto para soltar, el cual llego al ver una roca cercana donde estrellar a su padre.

Goku salió volando hacia las rocas, mientras que la pequeña oji violeta se ponía sus manos en los ojos, aunque esta abría un poco sus dedos para ver si Goku se estrellaría en ese lugar y con esto terminaría la pelea. Bastante alejada de la realidad estaban los pensamientos de la hija de shuri ya que Goku con una voltereta hacia atrás logro estabilizarse y caer encima de esa roca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-vamos papá, no estas peleando enserio- se quejó Gohan con su padre, a lo que este comenzó a frotarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-jejejejeje, lo habías notado- decía entre risas el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que Akeno se le cayó la mandíbula al escuchar esto.

-yo pensaba que estaban peleando enserio- pensaba la impresionaba y emocionada Akeno, la cual apretaba sus puños de la excitación que le generaba esta pelea.

-prepárate Gohan, los juegos quedaron atrás- Goku al terminar de decir esto, posiciono sus puños al costado de su cuerpo, a la vez que el aura dorada lo rodeaba. El ki del son comenzaba a levarse rápidamente, lo cual causo la destrucción de la roca en que se encontraba parado.

-aaaahhh- Gohan grito lanzándose contra su padre. El sayayin mayor espero el ataque de su hijo, pero este se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de él, lo cual saco una mueca de confusión por parte de Goku.

Gohan desapareció de la vista de Goku, para reaparecer a su costado derecho, a lo que se lanzaba al ataqué otra vez, pero nuevamente se detuvo, realizando el mismo movimiento una vez más pero esta vez por detrás de su padre, quien seguía con la mirada a Gohan, tratando de comprender su estrategia. Gohan de un lado a otro hacia amagues de querer atacar a Goku pero ninguno de sus movimientos llega a alcanzar al sayayin de clase baja.

-Gohan está buscando la forma de despistarme- pensó Goku en pose de pelea, ahora siendo él quien buscaba la forma de sorprender a su hijo basándose en esta hipótesis, pero de un momento la vista le jugo en contra y no logro ver a su hijo moverse de un lado a otro.

El guerrero sayayin mayor dio un paso atrás al ser sorprendido por esto, es como si Gohan en verdad hubiera desaparecido de su vista, pero su lo podía sentir en aquel lugar. Goku comprendió lo que estaba pasando y cuál era la estrategia de su primogénito, quien sonrió al ver el rostro de impresión de su padre.

-todo ser vivo tanto como humanos y animales tienen un punto ciego, igual pasa con un sayayin, ¿verdad papá?- los conocimientos de Gohan ahora estaban haciendo efecto en esta pelea. Los estudios del pequeño sayayin dieron fruto de la manera en que milk no querría pero gracias a ella Gohan encontró una nueva forma de pelear además de usar los músculos, ahora usando su cabeza.

-¡eso es Gohan!- animo Akeno levantando su puño al aire, al igual que el puño de Gohan que iba directamente al punto ciego del sayayin mayor, pero los instintos de Goku lograron esquivar este ataque por poco. El guerrero de las artes marciales se agacho justo a tiempo antes de ser impactado de lleno en el ojo derecho.

-milk ayudo a entrenar a Gohan sin siquiera saberlo- pensó el sayayin de raza pura. Este dio un paso atrás para ponerse a cubierto, mientras que una sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro. Saber que su difunta y querida esposa había ayudado a su hijo en las peleas y usar su cerebro para lograr vencer a sus rivales.

-uuuyyyy, casi Gohan logra ganar, ¡tú puedes Gohan!- animaba la hija de shuri al mestizo, quien aun en pose de pelea, se sonrojaba por las palabras de la pequeña niña.

-¿Por qué me siento tan feliz que Akeno me anime?- pensó el hibrido sayayin, quien se desconcentro levemente, lo que Goku aprovecho para lanzarse al ataque, -demonios, ya pensare en eso más tarde- decía el pequeño, quien se cubría con sus antebrazos por delante en forma de equis, dejando que el puño de su padre impactara contra esa barrera.

-las distracciones en el campo de batalla son muchas, pero debes saber mantener el enfoque en tu oponente hijo- aconsejo Goku a su primogénito, el cual mantenía sus dientes apretados, aguantando la fuerza de su padre.

-lo se papá- respondió Gohan, para luego dar marcha atrás, para acomodar sus manos en el brazo de su padre y lanzarlo por los aires con una técnica de judo por sobre su cabeza.

-yo también me distraigo cuando doy consejos, jejejeje- decía Goku con una sonrisa boba en su cara a la vez que volaba por los aires. Gohan por su parte, posicionaba sus manos en su frente en forma de equis.

-increíble, Gohan seguramente hará algo increíble- pensaba con emoción la pequeña pelinegra, la cual con ojos brillosos, veía al joven sayayin mestizo acumulando energía en sus manos.

 _-¡masenko!-_ grito el hibrido, lanzando de sus manos la ráfaga de ki dorada característica en ese ataque, la cual se dirigía con todo al cuerpo del sayayin de raza pura. Goku al ver que si este ataque lo impactaba, quedaría expuesto a un golpe de su hijo.

El pelos parados junto sus manos en forma de mazo y con un giro sobre si mismo, golpeo el ataque de su hijo de lleno con sus manos, enviándola directamente al cielo, logrando detener así el ataque de Gohan o eso era lo que pensaba Goku, ya que no sabía que su hijo tenía otros planes para seguir con su ataque.

-es mi oportunidad- pensó el pequeño, el cual se impulsó a los aires, dirigiéndose hacia su padre, el cual ya estaba listo para defenderse contra los golpes de Gohan, pero sorprendentemente paso a un lado de Goku y se dirigió a su propia ráfaga de ki.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- se preguntó el confundido Goku, este sin desviar la mirada de su hijo, aunque este no era el único sorprendido ya que la pequeña Akeno, atónita veía como Gohan pareciese que se quería estrellar contra su propio ataque.

-Gohan- pensó la preocupada Akeno, la cual con sus manos juntas al cielo, rezaba por la seguridad del mestizo, pero esta no tenía ninguna razón por la que se preocupase, ya que Gohan no tenía planeado estrellarse contra su masenko.

-el factor sorpresa es importante en una pelea papá- al decir esto, Gohan dio una vuelta en el aire, elevando su pie al cielo para luego impactar con su empeine a la ráfaga de ki, redirigiéndola contra su padre. Goku abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver esto pero reacciono de inmediato cubriéndose con sus manos a la altura de la cara.

Goku en si había sido tomado por sorpresa, jamás imagino que su hijo golpearía su propio ataque de ki, para re direccionarlo contra él, exponiéndose a que la inestabilidad de la energía estallase en su propio pie, pero al no ser así, Goku recurrió a defenderse como pudo, dejando al expuesto su torso y estómago.

-es mi chance, lo voy a lograr, solo un golpe y habrá acabado todo- pensaba el emocionado Gohan, quien caía en picada al suelo, con su puño derecho por delante el cual iba dirigido al pecho de Goku.

La mirada del sayayin de raza pura cambio a la de una seria, más que seria, de seriedad absoluta. Gohan ya estaba a solo unos metros de golpear a su padre, pero la experticia y la cantidad de peleas en el cuerpo de Goku afloraron cuando su hijo ya estaba a punto de ganar esta pelea.

En cámara lenta, Goku golpeo el puño de su hijo con delicadeza, con solo el objetivo de desviar su trayecto de impacto al suelo y no a su estómago, evitando así perder la pelea aunque esta vez como el anterior, estuvo muy cerca de perder. Gohan sorprendido se estrelló de lleno contra la tierra. La fuerza del impacto fue de tal magnitud, que levanto una enorme cortina de polvo por todo el lugar.

-Gohan, tu puedes- decía la pequeña Akeno, tapándose con sus manos la cara, esto para que el polvo no entrara en sus ojos violetas. Por su lado, Gohan tenia su mano incrustada en la tierra, quedándose así un par de minutos para pensar en otra estrategia para ganar.

-kaaaameeee…- esa voz volvió en si a Gohan, el cual como el rayo volvió su cabeza al cielo, viendo a su padre cargar una de sus más famosas técnicas.

-bien papá, si es así como lo quieres yo también puedo hacerlo- dijo el primogénito de Goku, levantando sus palmas al cielo y luego colocarlas a un costado de su cuerpo, -kaaaameeee….- Gohan planeaba contrarrestar el ataque de Goku con su propio kamehameha.

Las brillantes luces provocadas en las palmas de los guerreros sayayin y la presión del aire al acumular el ki, provocaban que el polvo alrededor del campo de batalla se desvaneciere por completo. Akeno al sentir que la polvareda se desvaneció, quito sus manos de poco a poco, quedando impresionada por lo que veían sus ojos.

-haaaaa- gritaron ambos son, lanzando de sus palmas sus técnicas más fuertes. Akeno con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus pupilas tan vibrantes como el resplandor de las ráfagas de ki, veía tal espectáculo sorprendida.

El choque de poderes de los guerreros no cedía ni siquiera un centímetro. Los ataques prácticamente estaban igualados en fuerza, lo que demostraba que Gohan y Goku no pretendían perder esta batalla de poderes, pero lo inevitable vendría tras un largo periodo de tiempo chocando sus poderes.

El estruendoso impacto de energías, estas estallaron sin el mayor remedio, creando un enorme vendaval de viento, que movía las copas de los arboles a su alrededor. Akeno recibió la peor parte, ya que el viento la golpeo de lleno y la envió a volar.

-¡aaayuuudaaaa!- grito la pequeña hija de shuri, la cual daba vuelta tras vuelta en el aire sin control. El grito de auxilio de la chica llamo la atención de los guerreros sayayin, siendo Gohan el más rápido en reaccionar e ir volando a toda velocidad a la ayuda de Akeno.

-debo ser mas rápido, debo proteger a Akeno- de un momento a otro, la fuerza Gohan cambio radicalmente. La velocidad del hibrido fue tan impresionante que hasta su padre quedo atónito al ver como su hijo daba un giro importante a su ki.

-ya no tengo dudas, Gohan ha conseguido lo impensable- pensaba con sorpresa y orgullo el sayayin de raza pura.

-Gohan, ayúdame- pensó la pelinegra al ver su inevitable golpe contra un árbol, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, sintiendo como alguien la tomaba de su cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba en el hombro de alguien. Al mirar mejor, Gohan la tenía abrazada por la cintura sin dejarla ir.

-¿te encuentras bien Akeno?- pregunto preocupado el joven sayayin mestizo, quien veía de reojo con preocupación a la chica. Esta última se hecho algo atrás para mirar de mejor manera al hijo de Goku.

-gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por ayudarme Gohan, eres mi héroe- decía con alegría y emoción la pelinegra mestiza, la cual abrazaba efusivamente al hijo de Goku, quien se sonrojaba ante esta muestra de cariño de Akeno. El hibrido comenzó a bajar lentamente al suelo aun siendo abrazado por la himejima.

-no te preocupes por nada Akeno, yo siempre te protegeré- Gohan abrió sus ojos tras decir estas palabras, era como si estas habían salido solas de su boca, como si su corazón hablara por él sin pensarlo. La hijo de shuri al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate.

-ara ara, estoy a tu cuidado Gohan- decía con una dulce sonrisa y una mano en su mejilla la pequeña, la cual sacaba ese gesto de su madre. Goku por su lado llegaba volando junto a los pequeños con caras tan rojas como un tomate.

-bien está claro que no debemos hacer eso otra vez, no queremos destruir este lugar sin razón- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios. Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

-volvamos a retomar la pelea papá, pero ahora sin lanzar poderes- decía el alegre sayayin mestizo, a lo que Goku levanto su pulgar derecho.

-me parece perfecto hijo, andando- así como así, los sayayin guerreros tenían las intenciones de volver a la batalla, pero Akeno tomo la mano de Gohan inesperadamente, lo que sorprendió al hijo de Goku.

-¿sucede algo Akeno?- pregunto confundido Gohan, pero antes de decir algo, la pequeña hija de shuri, beso la mejilla del mestizo guerrero. Esta más que decir que la cara de Gohan se tornó de un color carmesí profundo.

-eso fue por salvarme Gohan, kukukuku- dijo Akeno con su mano en la boca, riendo como su madre algo maliciosa. Por su lado, Gohan solo atino a sonreír y comenzar a caminar hacia el centro del campo de batalla.

-Gohan está madurando antes de lo que esperaba, lo ves milk, nuestro hijo está creciendo- pensó Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro. Este miraba al cielo mientras pensaba en su esposa fallecida.

-plaaffff- fue el sonido de Gohan cayendo de cara al suelo. Esto aconteció cuando Gohan caminaba algo atontado por el beso de Akeno, tropezando así con una roca, esto fue visto por su padre y la propia himejima.

-ups, no creí que un pequeño beso causara tanto impacto en Gohan- pensó la pequeña joven, la cual reía internamente al ver caer al sayayin mestizo.

-jejejeje, Gohan esta descubriendo lo que yo descubrí en la adultez con milk- decía el sayayin de raza pura riendo como suele reír siempre. Goku se acercó a su primogénito y lo levanto de la cintura, colocándolo a un costado de él.

-¿Qué paso papá?- pregunto un atontado Gohan, el cual tenía el rostro rojo por el golpe que se dio. El sayayin de raza pura sonrió antes de responderle a su pequeño.

-estas creciendo hijo, eso es todo- respondió Goku llevando a su hijo al centro del campo. Luego de un par de minutos, para que Gohan se recuperara, la batalla volvió a retomar su curso.

Los golpes y patadas volvían a volar entre los guerreros sayayin. Goku con un par de golpes a la cabeza de Gohan intentaba ganar, pero su hijo no se quedaba atrás y esquivaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego tratar de darle un gancho ascendente a su padre, pero este con su codo detenía el golpe de su hijo. Después de ese impacto volvieron con el intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad.

Akeno se impacientaba, la pela pareciese que no tendría fin. Los minutos y hora pasaban volando, y la hija de shuri se impacientaba a cada vez más. La pequeña disfrutaba del espectáculo pero las ansias de saber de un ganador para esta pelea le carcomía los nervios, es más esta estaba rogando porque el pequeño sayayin mestizo consiguiera la victoria. Gohan por su parte se veía bastante cansado, esto por lo extenso de la pelea.

-debo hacer algo, Gohan se nota muy cansado y el señor Goku apenas está sudando- pensaba la pelinegra mordiéndose la uña. La hija de shuri pensaba y pensaba la forma de ayudar al joven mestizo.

-que sucede hijo, ¿ya no puedes seguir mi ritmo?- decía Goku entre golpes que le brindaba al mestizo, pero este estaba tan ocupado en bloquear los golpes de su padre que no respondía a esa pregunta sarcástica.

-debo hacer algo, las fuerzas de mi cuerpo de poco a poco me abandonan- pensaba el hibrido guerrero que bloqueaba con su palma derecha el puño de Goku.

-ya lo tengo- pensó Akeno chasqueando los dedos, como si el bombillo encima de su cabeza se hubiera encendido, -solo hay una cosa en el mundo que podía distraer al señor Goku- pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa la pequeña chica.

Goku consumando su estrategia para acabar con la pelea, levanto su puño por los aires y lo dejo caer con brusquedad a la tierra. La mano en forma de puño del raza pura tenía las intenciones de golpear directamente la cabeza de su hijo, pero este dio un paso atrás para evitar esto, dejando que el ataque de su padre pasara de largo al suelo.

-es mi oportunidad- pensó Gohan, tratando de darle una patada en la cabeza a Goku, pero este logro detenerlo con el antebrazo. Para Gohan esto llevo a perder levemente el equilibrio, quedando expuesto a un golpe frontal de su padre.

-es ahora o nunca- Akeno respiro hondo mientras posicionaba sus manos como megáfono en su boca, -¡señor Goku, una chuleta asada está volando sobre su cabeza!- grito a todo pulmón la hija de shuri. El grito de la pequeña de ojos violeta se escuchó o mejor dicho, retumbo por todo el bosque, lo cual llamo la atención de los guerreros, además de frenar la pelea por un momento.

-¿Dónde?- se preguntó Goku, mirando hacia los cielos. Akeno sonrió ampliamente con malicia, su objetivo se había logrado, ahora solo quedaba que Gohan le diera un buen golpe al sayayin mestizo.

-¿yo no lo veo?, ¡hey Akeno¡ ¿Dónde está esa chuleta?- gritaba Gohan moviendo su mano de lado a lado, hablándole a la hija de shuri, a la cual se le desdibujaba su gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que Gohan también había caído con su pequeña broma. Lo inevitable pasó y la pequeña de cabello negro se cayó de espaldas con sus piernas hacia arriba.

-jajajaja, debí saber que Gohan es igual que el señor Goku- decía Akeno con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. La pelinegra se refería a que ambos siendo padre e hijo, tenían el mismo gusto por la comida.

-eso fue extraño, pero bueno, en guardia Gohan- decía el sayayin de raza pura, dando un salto, poniéndose a varios metros de su hijo para empezar a retomar la pelea de donde había quedado.

-este será mi último ataque papá, así que prepárate- decía el pequeño súper sayayin, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Las auras de cada uno se encendieron como una llamarada de color dorado. El ki de cada uno hacía temblar el lugar. Goku y Gohan ya estaba listos para terminar con la pelea y al paso de una hoja que caía al suelo, ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno contra el otro por los aires hacia el cielo.

-aaaaahhhhh- el grito de ambos era acompañado por sus pies por delante, cada uno con su patada voladora correspondiente. Goku al ver esto, recordó la misma situación hacía ya varios años atrás en su primera participación en el torneo de las artes marciales.

-ha sido una buena pelea Gohan- con estas últimas palabras, impacto de lleno la cara de su hijo con su pie, a lo que este estiraba su pierna tratando de alcanzar el rostro de su padre, pero la constitución de sus cuerpos favoreció al sayayin de raza pura. La pelea había terminado.

[Un par de horas después]

La brisa de la tarde recorría el rostro del joven sayayin mestizo, lo que llevo a que este comenzara a despertar de poco a poco de la inconciencia. Los parpados del chico se abrieron muy lentamente, siendo lo primero que vio fue el cielo de la tarde, el cual se veía anaranjado por la puesta del sol.

-ummm, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me siento tan cómodo?- se preguntaba el hijo de Goku, quien aún sentía el cuerpo adormilado, -es verdad, perdí la pelea con mi papá- pensó con algo de decepción el hibrido sayayin, pero una mano lo hizo sacar de esos malos pensamientos, ya que esta le acariciaba la frente y su cabello.

-entonces fue que entre a la torre de la fuerza y me enfrente a grandes peleadores para salvar al líder de la aldea- la voz de Goku era escuchada por el ya despierto Gohan. El raza pura pareciera que estaba contando una de sus aventuras, lo cual confundió a Gohan, quien al fijarse mejor, su padre estaba a un lado de él, hablando a su costado.

-que emoción, usted es genial señor Goku- la voz de emoción de la pequeña hija de shuri, hizo comprender al sayayin mestizo de lo que estaba pasando y de porque se sentía tan cómodo.

-jejejeje, yo solo hago lo que me gusta- respondió el clase baja, quien se frotaba la nuca como siempre lo hace, -oh, Gohan ya despertaste- dijo el padre a su hijo, viéndolo que este ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

-hola papá- Gohan comenzó a recomponerse de poco a poco, sentándose sobre el pasto, pero antes de seguir diciendo alguna cosa, los brazos de Akeno lo atrajeron en un apretado y dulce abrazado.

-me alegra tanto de que ya estés despierto Gohan- exclamo con alivio la pelinegra de ojos violeta, a lo cual el mencionado se separaba un poco de la chica para luego sonreírle a esta.

-no te preocupes Akeno, ahora ya estoy bien, puedo seguir peleando- decía con mucha confianza el hijo de Goku, pero la mano de su padre lo detuvo de levantarse repentinamente.

-tranquilo hijo, no sobres fuerces, por hoy el entrenamiento ha concluido- exclamo Goku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras despeinaba los cabellos de su retoño.

-pero papá- trato de replicar Gohan a su padre, pero los brazos de Akeno lo hicieron volver al regazo de esta.

-ya escuchaste al señor Goku, ahora continúe con su historia- decía Akeno interesada por escuchar las aventuras de pequeño del raza pura. Gohan solo sonrió ante esto y se dejó llevar por la suavidad de las piernas de la chica.

-bien, como decía…- todo el resto de la tarde, Goku narraba sus aventuras contra la patrulla roja, mientras que el par de niños escuchaba atentamente al guerro de sayayin, así pasando un buen rato antes de dirigirse a su hogar y dar como terminado el día.

[En el templo de kami-sama]

-increíble, simplemente increíble, con solo sentir la fuerza de Goku y su hijo al pelear me lleno de esperanza de que pueden ganarle a ese monstruo- decía maravillado Michael. El ángel de cabellos rubios se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver pelear a los sayayin.

-hum, eso solo fue un juego de niños, el combate contra cell será de otra dimensión- respondió piccolo sin dejarse sorprender a la vez que se daba la media vuelta, -has crecido mucho Gohan, ya no eres el niño llorón que alguna vez entrene, ahora eres un guerrero que me ha superado en todo sentido- pensó piccolo sonriendo levemente. Michael veía como se retiraba el guerrero namek.

-ese chico realmente cambio la parte malvada de kami-sama- pensó el rubio ángel, para luego dirigir su mirada a su hermana Gabriel. La hermosa mujer miraba hacia abajo con mucho interés, -dime que piensas Gabriel- exclamo Michael a su hermana.

-ummm ese niño, el hijo de Goku es muy perseverante y lindo- dijo sin más la rubia mujer, la cual veía con interesas al hijo de Goku. Cabe aclarar que la chica veía con simple interés la personalidad y no de otra forma.

-no te diste cuenta ¿verdad?- pregunto Michael manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila en sus labios. Gabriel solo negó con la cabeza, -aaahh, no importa, ven debemos ayuda a mister popo con la limpieza del templo- exclamo el joven de rubios cabellos, caminando lejos de la baranda del templo, este siendo seguido por Gabriel.

Michael con esa batalla, y al analizar en cada detalle la forma de pelear de ambos guerreros, descubrió un poco más sobre que eran capaces los extraterrestres llamados sayayin y lo que esa raza guerrera podía hacer. Pero sobretodo una de las cosas más importantes fue el gran potencial del pequeño hijo de Goku y ese raro aumento de poder que libero.

-estoy seguro que ellos serán los héroes que salvaran este planeta- pensó Michael con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que se perdía en la puerta que llevaba al interior del templo.

[Volviendo a la casa de Goku]

-ya se están tardando- pensó algo preocupada shuri, mientras hacia la cena. De un momento a otro, de la puerta entraron Goku, Akeno y Gohan, cada uno riendo con diversión.

-ya llegamos- anunciaba Goku con alegría. Shuri al voltear a ver a los guerreros y su hija, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio y formarse una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

-bienvenidos a casa- shuri daba la bienvenida a estos tres personajes, a lo que Akeno como el relámpago se acercaba a su madre.

-mamá, fue realmente impresionante, el señor Goku y Gohan son muy fuertes, se movían tan rápido que apenas podía verlos- comentaba bastante excitada la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-oooh, con que así fue, kukukuku- reía shuri con la mano en su boca, pero delante de ella tenía a un par de guerreros con los abiertos de la impresión.

-dime Akeno, ¿es verdad de que podías ver nuestros movimientos en la batalla?- pregunto Goku, hincándose sobre su rodilla mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra menor.

-sí, aunque me costó mucho al principio pero si me concentraba, podía ver los movimientos que hacían- decía Akeno sin pizca de mentira en su cara, la cual reflejaba una sinceridad absoluta. Goku sonrió al instante, tal vez la pequeña Akeno tenía un potencial oculto en su interior.

-ummm, dime Akeno, ¿te gustaría que te entrenara al igual que Gohan?- pregunto Goku a la niña. La hija de shuri cambio su rostro al de uno de felicidad absoluta, aunque su madre no tanto.

-¡siiiii, yo también quiero ser igual que el señor Goku y Gohan¡- gritaba con emoción la pequeña mestiza, pero su madre mostraba una mueca de preocupación.

-esperaba un poco hija, no estoy muy segura de esto- decía shuri deteniendo la celebración de su hija.

-uuuuhhh, pero mamá- Akeno dejo caer sus brazos a su costado con pesadez.

-no te preocupes shuri, ella estará en buenas manos, yo me ocupare de que no le pase nada- decía Goku colocándose de pie, mientras se ponía en frente de la mujer de cabello negro.

-umm no lo sé, ¿estás seguro de esto cariño?- pregunto la preocupada madre a su hija, la cual asentía con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-vamos shuri, di que si, si, si- Goku volvió a agacharse y colocarse detrás de Akeno. Este suplicaba con la niña de que shuri accediera a la formación de artes marciales de su hija.

-está bien- decía de forma más relajada shuri. La mujer no sabia porque, pero el sayayin irradiaba un aura de confianza en él y su hija no podría estar en mejores manos.

Gohan por otro lado, veía de forma extrañada a su padre. ¿Por qué rayos decidía esto en medio de la cuenta regresiva del torneo de cell?, para el mestizo guerrero, el comportamiento de su padre es demasiado extraño. Gohan no decidió decir nada, ya que exactamente nada resultaría de discutir con su papá, es mejor confiar en él y que el día de la pelea, Goku revelara su as bajo la manga.

Así como así, los días pasaron, la convivencia de las dos familias mejoraba cada día. El entrenamiento de Akeno continuo con algo ligero y este subía de poco a poco, fortaleciendo su cuerpo, mientras por su parte Gohan se ponía al día con sus estudias y para sorpresa de él, shuri educo en casa a Akeno y sus conocimientos la llevaron a hacer la tutora de Gohan. Esta más que decir que shuri se llevó una gran sorpresa por ver lo avanzado que estaba Gohan, pero aun así ella podría seguir ayudándolo en sus estudios. Estudios donde también se incluía su hija. Esto hasta que pasaron los primeros diez días.

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo amigo, lo siguiente será que la pareja de Goku y shuri avancen en su relación y Akeno junto a Gohan se hagan mas amigo, además quien sabe, una pequeña de cabello rojo aparezca en escena, sin mas me despido de ustedes.

Antes decirles que si les gusto, dejen su comentario que me anima mas para seguir escribiendo, recuerden trato de que ustedes pasen un buen momento y si es a mas personas, la vida a lo menos por unos minutos los distraeré y los alegrare un poco, adiós a todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos a todos los lectores de este fic, tal vez le sorprenda que en tan poco tiempo actualice pero ya casi llegamos a los cien comentarios lo cual me alegra mucho, ya que así se que les gusta el fic y les doy un momento de entretención a cada una de esas personas que dejan su review, no se a las otras, pero por lo menos se que a treinta o veinte personas les gusta la historia, aunque lo siento si es algo apresurado pero me encantaría que fueran mas. Sin embargo aquí esta el fic y sus review son contestados.

viecenta1.8: si el nombre es confuso, gracias yo pienso lo mismo que tú, la pregunta si que no la puedo responder por que creo que arruinaría la historia, lo siento. Pero agradezco tu comentario.

ThonyCvs: ya tengo todo planeado sobre el torneo de cell y como acomodar estas series en un solo universo, tú tranquilo. Gohan tendrá una personalidad tranquila como es, bueno hasta que lo hagan enfadar jaajja.

Goku Black: me esfuerzo para que todo salga bien, esa idea es muy buena y creo que la incluiré a futuro.

OmegaZero: he aquí el capítulo.

FanFic World010: la comedia no debe faltar en el fic jajajaj.

Fedbax25: Gabriel es una mujer especial, Akeno será una gran luchadora a futuro y la táctica de la chuleta asada es crítica para los sayayin, muy buena, te agradezco el comentario.

victor0606: muchas gracias.

kaiser akuma 7: todo avance según lo acorde de la historia.

The pro saiyan: lamento mi demora pero mejor tarde que nunca.

W.M King: pues aquí.

Guest: de todo un poco.

Brayan750: de que será fuerte, será fuerte la chica. Puede que tu deseo se haga realidad.

AnibalD.T: creo que si pero debo ver como los voy a unir.

Berseker96: muchas gracias bro.

Guest: eso espero.

Guest: gracias mano, se agradece tu comentario wey.

Lorarguilos: pues si me dieran mil review seria el escritor mas alegre del mundo.

Luisdbzdxd: jajajja no se que decir, pero yo no soy gay señor Luis, no se me ofrezca otra vez sea quien sea.

dark00007: hay muchos fic similares, yo solo trato de ser original.

elza-scar: a mi también me gusta mucho esa pareja, jamás terminara su romance amiga, todo será como debe ser.

aten92: gracias, cada capítulo se desarrolla mas la historia. La verdad me gustaría que las preguntas las hicieras en un review, así todos los que tengas tus mismas preguntas se las respondo en un próximo capítulo y todos quedan claros, pero también te pido que recuerdes amigo, que esto es un fic.

Guest: buena onda para ti amigo.

Guest: thank you man.

Wwebest: tan you, you words is very important for my.

darius9: si es un harem, la historia de dxd es mas adelante.

lorena-maya: esa relación a mi también me encanta, me esfuerzo para dar lo mejor de mi.

Es todo, ahora recuerden que las series que salen en este fic son de propiedad de sus creadores, no mias. Sin más que disfruten el capitulo y si es posible un reviw nunca esta demás.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 4: abre tu corazón Goku, un día de compras con los son.

Shuri se encontraba en un enorme predicamento. La mujer de cabello negro se miraba y miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, viendo como le quedaba el vestido chino que uso la esposa fallecida del sayayin de raza pura. Era muy hermoso y se acentuaba a su exuberante cuerpo, pero ya no podía seguir usando esa ropa. No podía seguir viviendo a costa del vestuario de la ex esposa de Goku. Llego la hora de ir de compras, algo que emocionaba a cualquier mujer y por sobre todo a la pelinegra miko.

-kukukuku, por suerte antes de ser atacados por mi clan, tenía mi tarjeta de crédito escondida en mis pechos- shuri reía con la mano en la boca, la cual sacaba la lámina de plástico de entre sus enromes pechos.

Goku se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, apoyado en esta mirando fijamente a la madre de Akeno. La miko seguía viéndose de pies a cabeza en el espejo, mientras que Goku sonreía suavemente al verla, tal vez estaba mal pero Goku no podía dejar de pensar que shuri se parecía mucho a su antigua esposa, pero esta con un mejor cuerpo y una personalidad totalmente diferente.

-me pregunto si esto era a lo que se refería milk aquella vez- pensó Goku agachando levemente su cabeza, recordando uno de los momentos que mantenía muy adentro de su corazón. Este pensó por varios segundos hasta que una suave voz lo hizo volver en sí.

-Goku, Goku, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto shuri con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, viendo fijamente el rostro de un sorprendido sayayin.

-oh, shuri, disculpa solo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos por un rato, jejejejeje- Goku hablo con despreocupación a la vez que frotaba la parte inferior de la cabeza, algo típico en él. Shuri no estaba muy convencida por esto y no logro detener el recuerdo de la otra noche.

[Hace un par de noches atrás]

Shuri se levantaba de su cama, esta con las necesidades fisiológicas de cualquier persona normal. La mujer dio un leve bostezo dio una leve mirada a su hija, la cual dormía muy apaciblemente a su lado. Shuri sonrió antes de darle un leve beso a su hija, la arropo y salió del cuarto en busca del baño.

Los pasillos eran oscuros, casi no se podía ver nada a la vista, pero gracias a sus instintos y la necesidad de ir al baño, shuri no tardo en encontrar el baño. La madre de Akeno al terminar salió y siguió su camino a su propia habitación pero al ver la puerta semi abierta de la habitación de Gohan, este decidió echar una leve mirada.

Ahí, en su cama, el pequeño hijo de Goku descansaba con mucha relajo, lo cual saco una sonrisa en el rostro de shuri, la cual veía como el vaivén de las respiraciones de Gohan subían y bajaban las sabanas de la cama, pero con un leve movimiento, estas se desacoplaron y dejaron al expuesto parte del cuerpo del mestizo sayayin. Shuri se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer.

-lo hago o no lo hago- se debatía la mujer mordiendo su pulgar. Gohan por su parte dio una patada al aire, dejando caer el rostro de la manta que lo cubría, -hasta en sus sueños entrena, es igual a Goku- pensó shuri con una suave sonrisa, a lo que está decidida se acercaba al mestizo sayayin.

Gohan durante la noche cambiaba a su forma base, dejando de lado el estado de súper sayayin. Esto fue notado por shuri, quien tomaba las mantas para cubrir de nueva cuenta al hijo de Goku. Shuri se le quedo viendo un par de minutos antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-mamá- dijo como un susurro el hijo de Goku, antes de voltearse y seguir durmiendo a pierna suelta. La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de la impresión por unos instantes, su pecho latió con más fuerza y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-él me llamo…- pensó shuri con una mano en su pecho. El rostro de la mujer cambio de uno de sorpresa al de uno rajado y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, -buenas noches Gohan, tal vez en un futuro, me puedas llamar mamá sin estar dormido- exclamo con suave voz shuri a un Gohan dormido.

Luego de esto, la madre de Akeno dio un último vistazo a Gohan, antes de seguir su camino a la puerta de salida de la habitación. Dispuesta a volver a conciliar el sueño junto a su querida hija, pero en el recorrido vio con extrañeza una tenue luz que salía de la rendija de la puerta de la habitación de Goku, está un poco abierta la cual dejaba ver ese halo de luz, proyectada por la luna llena de esa noche.

-Goku dejo la puerta abierta por error, kukukuku, si ya lo hice con Gohan, también puedo arropar a Goku- pensó con algo de picardía la pelinegra. Shuri comenzó a abrir la puerta muy lentamente para ver en su interior, pero llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Goku no se encontraba en su cama.

-aun no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza- exclamo en voz baja Goku, pero gracias al silencio de la noche, estas palabras llegaron a oídos de shuri.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- se preguntaba mentalmente la mujer de grandes senos. Por su lado Goku se dejó caer pesadamente sentándose en su cama, a lo que luego agacho su cabeza y junto sus temblorosas manos.

En ese instante, shuri comenzó a oír lo que jamás ella u otra persona pensarían que podría escuchar. A lo que me refiero son los sollozos del sayayin de raza pura, sollozos que venían con un par de lágrimas traicioneras que caían de sus mejillas hasta su barbilla y de ese lugar al suelo de la habitación.

-lo sé, yo sé que no debo, lo que dicen mis amigos es cierto, debo seguir adelante pero aun no puedo sacarte de mi mente- decía amargamente el súper sayayin. Nadie puede culpar al guerrero sayayin, milk fue la persona más importante en su vida. Ella que le enseño a amar y ser amado, ella que le dio a su orgullo más grande del mundo, su hijo Gohan. Ella a la cual vio morir en esa oscura habitación de hospital.

-Goku- pensó con tristeza la pelinegra, quien sentía empatía por el sayayin mestizo. Ella quería hacer algo por Goku, pero no entendía como ella podría ayudar. Shuri comprendió que nada podía hacer en ese momento y desapareció con un rostro preocupado.

[Volviendo a la actualidad]

Desde ese día, shuri pasaba por la habitación de Goku casualmente, intentando llenarse de valentía e ingresar para consolar al sayayin de raza pura, pero sus nervios y el miedo de hacer el ridículo le ganaban. Los sentimientos negativos en su mente no le permitían hacerlo pero cada día se esforzaba aún más y esperaba que su valor le ganara a su cobardía.

-jajajajajaja- el sonido de las carcajadas de los pequeños en la sala saco al par de adultos de sus pensamientos. Gohan y Akeno estaban viendo las caricaturas en la televisión y reían al ver las aventuras de esos dibujos animados.

-creo que ya es hora de acabar con su diversión, kukukuku- exclamo con su risa característica shuri. La mujer decía esto, porque ya era tarde entrada la noche y la hora de dormir se acercaba.

-por supuesto- respondió el sayayin de raza pura, quien junto a shuri, fueron a la sala junto a sus hijos. En el camino Goku veía de reojo a la mujer, la serenidad de su rostro y esa suave sonrisa en sus labios, no sabía como pero lo relajaba y hacía sentir su corazón más tranquilo.

-bien, bien- shuri llego a la sala, esta aplaudiendo un par de veces, esto para llamar la atención de los pequeños, quienes se voltean a ver a shuri, -la hora de dormir llego, los niños ya deben ir a la cama- decía en un tono de orden la pelinegra miko, a lo cual Akeno y Gohan se miraron entre sí.

-aaahwww mamá, no podemos quedarnos un ratito más- decía la pequeña mestiza con un lindo puchero en sus labios, pero el rostro de shuri no cambio, sacando un suspiro de decepción.

-no seas desobediente Akeno, a lavarse los dientes y luego a dormir- replico la pelinegra miko con sus manos en la cadera, Akeno bajo su cabeza, pero Gohan no la dejaría atrás.

-vamos papá, unos minutos mas- apoyo Gohan a Akeno, ahora llevando al ruedo al propio sayayin de raza pura. Goku en ese momento se puso nervioso, ya que jamás había estado en esta situación.

-bueno yo…- Goku antes de dar alguna orden, vio fijamente los ojos brillantes de los pequeños chicos, sin saber qué hacer. Una mano se posó en el hombro del guerrero sayayin, quien de inmediato volteo para ver a shuri.

-Goku, yo sé que estas muy de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no es verdad?- con una dulce, tal vez demasiado dulce sonrisa en sus labios decía esto shuri, mientras que un aura de color purpura la rodeaba. En ese instante Goku supo que los gritos no era la única forma de poner nervioso a un guerrero sayayin.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo con shuri, ya es hora de dormir, es más, creo que también me iré a lavar los dientes y luego a la cama- Goku hablo tan rápidamente que apenas se le entendió esta frase, esto fue acompañado con la acción del sayayin de raza pura caminando rápidamente hacia el baño como una especia de robot.

-y bien pequeños, ¿Qué esperan?- pregunto sin cambiar su mueca la pelinegra madre de Akeno. Gohan y la pequeña de ojos violetas se miraron entre si una vez más y en menos de lo que canta el gallo, corrieron a hacer lo pedido por la mujer.

-tu madre es aterradora a veces Akeno- decía el sayayin mestizo, el cual tenía un rostro aterrado mientras caminaba con la chica.

-y que lo digas Gohan, ahora andando que no la quiero hacer enojar aún más- exclamo la pequeña tomando la mano de Gohan, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño.

-kukukuku, aun tengo el toque- pensó con un rostro de suficiencia la madre de Akeno, la cual colocaba sus puños en las caderas y elevaba el pecho al cielo con orgullo, pero la voz de la televisión la saco de su pose de victoria.

-ya está aquí, el salvador de la tierra, el hombre que derrotara a cell- decía el presentador de la televisión con mucha emoción. Shuri con un rostro tranquilo pero serio, se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Trompetas una gran orquesta tocaban la típica canción de entrada de uno de los hombres que creían era el salvador de la tierra, el mas fuerte entre todos y el posible humano que le daría una gran paliza a cell y salvaría por completo al planeta tierra, hablo nada mas y nada menos que el hombre del bigote y su afro.

-¡es el gran mister satan!- anuncio a todo pulmón el anunciador de cabello rubio y lentes de sol, el cual vestía bastante veraniego con pantalones cortos y una camisa hawaiana.

-aaaajajajajajaaaaaa- con una risa estruendosa y arriba del escenario, con un ventilador a su lado que hacia mover su capa al viento, aparecía el personaje con un ego que sobrepasaba las nubes. El único mister satan, que daba un gran salto por los aires, antes de dar varias piruetas en el aire y caer de pie en medio de las cámaras de televisión.

-eeeeeeeehhh- el público se volvía loco al ver al campeón de las artes marciales, y más cuando este comenzaba a hacer varias poses de pelea.

-es el mejor peleador del mundo señoras y señores, el gran mister satan está aquí- volvía hablar el rubio presentador, mientras que el mencionado seguía con sus pose ridículas, -díganos mister satan, ¿Cuál será su estrategia para derrotar a ese demonio de cell?- el micrófono era ahora para el hombre del afro, quien dejaba de moverse para ponerse un poco más serio a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-hum, hum, hum. Dame eso- exclamo el hombre del afro, quitándole el micrófono al presentador, -escúchame esto cell, en dentro de 20 días te derrotare de la forma más humillante posible, no me importa si eres un demonio o un extraterrestre, el gran mister satan te dará una paliza, hhaaaaa- se auto promocionaba el hombre más fuerte del mundo, o eso era lo que él creía. Con un rígido y sus manos con la señal del amor y paz, hacia enloquecer a los presentes.

-aplaudan, aplaudan a nuestro salvador- el presentador animaba y animaba a la gente a seguir vitoreando al campeón del mundo, lo cual era aún más efectivo, ya que los gritos resonaban por todo el lugar. Pero de un momento a otro, mister satan hizo una seña con la mano para que todos se detuvieran de alabarlo. El hombre del afro llevo el micrófono a su boca, para seguir diciendo mentiras a todo el mundo.

-gente de todas partes, ya no deben preocuparse más, que el pánico no cunda y vivan sus vidas con tranquilidad, ya que el gran mister satan acabara con cell por ustedes- con ese ultimo discurso mister satan dejo caer el micrófono al suelo, para luego rugir como siempre lo hace.

-eeeeeeehhhh- el griterío volvió a oírse por todo el escenario, aunque mister satan no fuera el mas poderoso hombre y que su nivel de pelea esta por debajo de un saibanman, sus palabras eran cierto de uno otro modo, ya que si habría alguien que daría la cra por la humanidad y ahora estaba lavándose los dientes por pedido de shuri. Aunque a decir la verdad, las palabras del supuesto campeón del mundo, daban un ápice de tranquilidad a los terrícolas, que podían volver a vivir sus vidas sin el miedo de ser destruidos por el androide perfecto.

-que va- exclamo shuri, la cual con una mueca de seriedad en su rostro, apago súbitamente el televisor, -nunca me han gustado los programas de comida nocturna- decía la madre de Akeno, dejando el control remoto de lado, para pasar a apagar las luces de la sala.

[En la habitación de Goku]

El guerrero sayayin ya se estaba cambiando la ropa a su pijama habitual de una camiseta blanca y bóxer azules. Pero en su rostro se mantenía una mueca de reflexión y pensamiento. Esto fue provocado por la madre de la pequeña Akeno. Cada día que pasaba, shuri se comportaba más como la esposa del sayayin de clase baja y este era consciente de ello.

-¿Qué debo hacer? Tal vez las palabras de bulma y los chicos eran ciertas- pensaba Goku, a la vez que apagaba la lámpara junto a su cama, -milk me enseño que era el amor y creí que con ella seria la única que sentiría ese sentimiento pero hoy con shuri- Goku recordó ese amable sonrisa en la cara de la miko, también su aura amenazante que lo controlo por unos instantes.

Lo que aconteció no había sucedido desde que su esposa murió. Milk tuvo un carácter bastante duro con él, pero siempre se las arreglaba para hacer lo que quería aunque fuera regañado por su esposa, pero ahora la madre de Akeno demostró al que va más allá de un simple regaño, era como si esta se hubiera metido en su mente.

-eso fue extraño, pero debo reconocer que me recordó a milk, shuri a veces es tan parecida y diferente a ella- pensaba el sayayin de raza pura mirando al techo, este se acomodaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa se reflejaba en su cara. El cabello de Goku volvía a la normalidad en ese momento.

-mereces ser feliz- las palabras de la hija de ox satan resonaron en la mente del sayayin. Goku volvió a ponerse serio, su cabeza era todo un lio, a él no le costaba admitir que disfrutaba de la compañía, comida y conversaciones con shuri, pero por otra parte, estaba engañando a su esposa de algún modo.

-ella es buena con Gohan y Akeno es una chica con muchos ánimos, me recuerda a mi cuando niño- ahora Goku hablaba con la nada, haciendo memoria de los ratos que pasaba con Akeno entrenándola y como shuri ayudaba a Gohan en sus estudios.

-Gohan merece una madre- las palabras de bulma ahora invadieron la mente de Goku y al instante la imagen de shuri y Gohan tomados de la mano se le vino a la cabeza.

-Akeno merece un padre como Gohan una madre, ¿pero ella me aceptara como Gohan a shuri?- se preguntó el sayayin de raza pura con una mueca de confusión en su cara. Aunque este estaba seguro que la relación de él y shuri sería aceptada por los niños, las dudas seguían presente.

-existen muchas bellas mujeres haya afuera Goku y ten por seguro que mueren por un hombre como tú- ahora eran las palabras de krillin y yamcha venían a la mente del súper sayayin, a lo que este sonrió nuevamente.

-shuri es bella, es muy bella- las imágenes de shuri con los vestidos chinos de milk pero está mostrando más piel en las rajaduras de esos vestidos llegaron a la cabeza de Goku y desde hace mucho tiempo, y siendo esto tan raro, Goku se sonrojo.

-levántate sabandija, el hombre que derroto a freezer no puede estar lloriqueando por siempre- uno de los entrenamientos fue ahora el recuerdo que vino a los pensamientos de Goku, volviendo a acordarse de las palabras de piccolo, mientras él yacía en el suelo.

Los entrenamientos de preparación contra los androides ya no eran lo mismo desde la muerte de milk, Goku casi ya no prestaba atención a los golpes de piccolo y este le daba una paliza cuando podía, pero lo que era peor para el namek, fue que la depresión del sayayin de raza pura, acarreaba a su hijo que también pareciera no estar al cien por cierto en la formación del día.

Goku luego de las duras pero ciertas palabras del namekusei, además de agregarles sus buenos golpes en el rostro. Goku entro en razón y comprendió que la tierra podría desaparecer por completo si este no entrenaba lo suficiente para hacer frente al mal que la acechaba. Desde ese instante, la depresión de Goku fue dejada de lado pero el sentimiento de tristeza por la pérdida de su esposa siempre se quedaba en su cabeza.

-desde ese momento, aprendí a mantener mi dolor y tristeza lejos de mis amigos e hijo, pero…- Goku volvió a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa, ya que una imagen de shuri volvía a sus pensamientos, -ella ha vuelto a revivir esos sentimientos que he mantenido ocultos desde hace mucho, ese sentimiento que hace latir mi corazón con fuerza- el guerrero sayayin llevo su mano al pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Goku esa noche tuvo una reflexión bastante profundo sobre que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, sobre si esto estaba mal, si estaba engañando a su fallecida esposa. El dolor en su corazón venia y se iba, a veces sentía ganas de llorar, otra ganas de sonreír. En fin los sentimientos del sayayin mestizo eran de una gran confusión y con eso en mente, Goku se durmió con una última imagen en su cabeza, la imagen de la hermosa pelinegra y ex miko, madre de Akeno y la mujer que hacía sentir a Goku ese sentimiento de regocijo que sintió con milk, la mujer llamada shuri.

[Al día siguiente]

-Akeno, Gohan, ya nos debemos ir- decía shuri desde la puerta de la casa, llamando a los pequeños para poder dirigirse hacia la gran ciudad. Goku por su lado, en su estado de súper sayayin controlado, una chamarra naranja, zapatos negros y pantalones de color crema. Desde que murió milk, este ya no era reacio a usar ropas mas normales según su difunta esposa y no siempre estar con su dogi naranja.

Goku se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya que en frente de él, se encontraba el automóvil volador de color blanco, el cual fue comprado por oxsatan el día en que este consiguió su permiso de conducir. Recordaba esas noches cuando milk le ayudaba a aprender como conducir este aparato, debía decir que fue muy divertido.

-ya estamos listos- exclamo Akeno a la vez que traía de la mano al hijo del sayayin de raza pura. Los dos pequeños usaban la misma ropa, siendo el chaleco chino blanco y pantalones negros, el vestuario usado por los niños.

-pero si son como hermanos, aunque con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Gohan podría ser tu novio Akeno- decía con un pequeño tono de burla la pelinegra mayor, mientras reía con su mano en la boca. Akeno se sonrojo ligeramente tras las palabras de su madre y Gohan al igual que Akeno, se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

-mamá que vergüenza- Akeno se tapaba las manos en su rostro, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Shuri sonrió dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, esta era una de las ocasiones para avergonzar un poco a los chicos.

-Gohan, cuida muy de mi hija, te doy la bendición para casarte con ella- decía shuri con una pequeña mueca de seriedad mientras tomaba las manos del pequeño y colorado mestizo. Por dentro shuri reía a carcajadas, aunque esta no sabía o tal vez si, que estos niños ya comenzaban a generar aun infantilmente, un sentimiento en sus corazones que los llevaría en su adultez a lo que ella sentía por Goku y vis versa.

-todavía somos muy pequeños señora shuri- decía el hijo de Goku, el cual se tomaba las palabras de la mujer algo enserio, lo que era aún más hilarante para shuri, pero como estos tardaban, Goku decidió ver que sucedía.

-¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto el confuso sayayin de clase baja. Goku miraba sobre el hombro de shuri a los pequeños, a lo que está viendo que Goku estaba solo a unos centímetros de su rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Akeno al ver esta reacción de su santa o no tan santa madre, supo que era su momento de devolverle el favor.

-papi, papi, te quiero mucho papi- decía en un tono infantil la pequeña de ojos violetas mientras abrazaba fuertemente las caderas de goku. Las palabras de Akeno dejaron sorprendido al sayayin de raza pura, pero en su interior gritaba de alegría al escuchar esas palabras de la pequeña chica.

-eh, eh, eh, Akeno hija, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?, el señor Goku no es tu padre- las palabras de shuri salían de su boca con un leve tartamudeo, además de que su dulce sonrisa cambio por una de nerviosismo total.

-pero si mamá y el señor Goku se van a casar, ¿verdad?, eso lo convertiría en mi nuevo ¡papá!- la palabra papá Akeno la decía en voz alta, a la vez que daba un salto para estar a la altura de la cara de Goku, el cual en un movimiento casi instintivo, tomaba a la pequeña de cabello negro en sus brazos. Aun sin saber lo que pasaba, su cuerpo obedecía por inercia y le decía aunque indirectamente, que esta pequeña seria su nueva hija.

Shuri no sabía que decir, su hija anunciaba a los cuatro vientos las intenciones más inocentes que tenía esta con Goku, dejando de lado las más perversas que incluían una cama, un par de látigos, una botella de champán y algunas vela alrededor. Los sentimientos de ella aun no debían salir a la luz, shuri sabía de las complicaciones de Goku y su corazón no estaba listo para otra relación aun.

Tal vez se pregunten, cuando fue que la pelinegra comenzó a sentir que Goku podría ser el hombre que volviera a hacer latir su corazón una vez más y las mariposas renacieran en su estómago. La respuesta es bastante evidente, ya que desde la primera vez que el sayayin de raza pura la salvo a ella y a su hija, además de agregarle que este le dio un lugar para vivir, comida, compañía, ayudar a su pequeña a ser más fuerte, esa personalidad tan desinteresada de Goku y además que en un segundo plano, el sensual cuerpo de un guerrero sayayin. La pelinegra se iba a terminar enamorando de este hombre, pero sus recuerdos de la difunta esposa de este la frenaban por completo.

-eso quiere decir, que la señora shuri sería mi mamá- Gohan se unió a la conversación, aunque este solo se dejó llevar por las palabras de Akeno. El primogénito de Goku solo logro echarle más leña al fuego, divirtiendo a la pelinegra de ojos violetas y sonrojando a los adultos.

El silencio reino por algunos minutos, ya que Goku y tampoco shuri sabían que decir en un momento así. Shuri se había llevado una cucharada de su propia medicina por nada más y nada menos que su hija, pero el sayayin de raza pura como buen héroe salió al paso.

-será mejor irnos, ¿Qué les parece?- la sonrisa típica de Goku se reflejaba en sus labios.

-tienes razón Goku, vengan chicos, ya nos vamos- decía la ex miko, incluyéndose en la propuesta del sayayin, a lo que Akeno se bajaba de los brazos del guerrero sayayin y Gohan solo se encogía de hombros al no recibir respuesta.

-¿iremos volando?- pregunto el primogénito de Goku, a lo que su padre solo negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba al vehículo volador.

-para estas ocasiones prefiero conducir y no usar mis poderes- para Goku conducir era algo que le hacia pensar en su esposa y las agradables noches que paso con ella, pero esta vez quería hacer otros recuerdos con shuri y Akeno, como si estos fueran una familia normal que iba de compras.

-entiendo papá- Gohan también comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su padre y lo que representaba ese vehículo de color blanco.

-siiii, jamás me había subido a uno de estos- decía la emocionada Akeno, la cual se sentaba en la parte de atrás junto a Gohan.

-espero seas un buen conductor Goku, kukukuku- la pelinegra se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras reía con su mano en la boca. El mencionado hombre tomaba su lugar y se abrochaba el cinturón.

-bueno, hasta el momento aún no he chocado contra otro auto- decía el súper sayayin encendiendo el motor. Shiri respiraba aliviada al saber que Goku no era un peligro detrás del volante, -digo, con este auto aun no, jejeje- rei9a con simpleza el sayayin mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-abróchense los cinturones pequeños- advirtió la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, a lo cual su hija y Gohan se miraron entre sí, para luego obedecer a la mujer.

-¡aquí vamos¡- grito Goku comenzando a conducir a toda velocidad, shuri por su lado se agarraba de donde podía, pero dulce sonrisa no se perdía en sus labios.

-confío en Goku, confío en Goku, confío en Goku- se repetía shuri en su mente, pero al contrario de ella, su hija no podía estar mas divertida. Si la pequeña de ojos violetas hubiera crecido con un padre como el sayayin de raza pura, jamás hubiera pasado momento aburridos con él.

[Ya en la ciudad]

El viaje de las familia son y himejima había sido algo turbulento en la salida de la montaña paoz, pero desde que llegaron a la ciudad, Goku comenzó a conducir como todo una persona experimentada en el arte del manejo de estos artefactos voladores. Ahora los cuatro ya en la sala comercial, o mejor dicho en el estacionamiento de este, se disponían de comenzar el gran día de compras.

La primera aventura comenzó en la tienda de ropa de mujer, donde shuri como su hija veían de un lado a otro los mejores y mas bellos vestidos que mostraba la tienda a sus consumidores, mientras que Goku y Gohan se mantenían un poco al margen de las mujeres. Ya habían tenido esta experiencia con milk y la competencia que se generaba por las mejores ofertas ponía a las mujeres como locas.

-mira Goku, no crees que este vestido es lindo- decía la pelinegra mayor, la cual colocaba dicha prenda colorada sobre su ropa. Goku por su lado parecía confundid, ya que jamás milk le había pedido su opinión sobre alguna prende de vestir.

-shuri yo no soy muy bueno en estas cosas- decía Goku en tono de disculpa a la vez que se rascaba la mejilla, pero shuri no aceptaba un no si se trataba de esta ocasión.

-ven entonces, no lo veras bien si no me lo pruebo- con esas palabras, shuri tomo de la muñeca al sayayin de raza pura y lo llevo a uno de los probadores más cercanos.

-es.. - Goku daba leves saltos mientras era arrastrado por la mujer, en un último intento de ayuda, miro a su hijo pero este solo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer, pero él ya tendría lo suyo.

-Gohan, ve esto, no es lindo- Akeno aparecía detrás del mestizo, está sosteniendo un vestido amarillo informal, -y también esto- de su espalda, Akeno sacaba un sombrero veraniego con un lazo rojo que lo decoraba, a lo que este se puso algo nervioso al estar en la misma situación que su padre.

-yo, emmm si son bonitos- Gohan trataba sacarse esta situación de encima, pero Akeno se dio cuenta de esto y no tardo en tomarlo de la mano, -Akeno ¿Qué estas haci…aaaahhh?- el mestizo como un muñeco de trapo era llevado por la hija de shuri.

-lo modelare para ti- decía la pequeña con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Tanto como padre e hijo no lograron evitar ser arrastrados por las chicas en sus compras.

[Unos minutos después]

Los guerreros sayayin se encontraban frente a las cortinas que separaban a las chicas de ellos. Las mujeres himejima se tomaban su tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, mientras que los hombre con rostros confusos esperaban de estas, pero no fue mucho más tiempo ya que las cortinas se abrían y revelaban a las chicas con sus nuevas ropas.

-tadaaaa, ¿Qué piensas Gohan?- la primera en presentarse fue la pequeña Akeno, la cual con una sonrisa brillante y una actitud bastante animada, mostraba un lindo vestido tan amarillo como el sol y ese gorro veraniego que tapaba la mayor parte de su cabeza.

-te vez muy bien Akeno- Gohan no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez que bajaba su mirada al suelo, sacando una pequeña risilla de la himejima menor.

-Goku, ¿no crees que se me ven un poco anchas las caderas?- shuri estaba un poco reacia con su vestido, pero la ropa no tenía problemas, ya que esta acentuaba las curvas y pechos de la mujer. Por su lado, el sayayin mayor estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, si shuri era hermosa con los vestidos chinos de milk, ahora se veía preciosa con un vestido común y corriente.

-te ves muy hermosa shuri- las palabras de Goku salieron sin siquiera este las pensara. Shuri dejo sus dudas de lado, el rostro de kakarotto lo decía todo.

-son muy lindos- exclamaron al unísono shuri y su hija, lo que saco unas ligeras carcajadas de los sayayin y las terrícolas.

Después de eso, las compras ya no fueron un sufrimiento para los hombres, estos se entretenían cada vez que las chicas les lucían sus atuendos y eso era en tienda por tienda, a lo que estas quedaron chicas para las muchachas, así que decidieron seguir las compras en las afueras del centro comercial, ahora en tiendas de ropa del exterior. Pero no se preocupen, ya que Goku y Gohan también siendo un poco obligados por las chicas, se probaban ropas hechas a la medida de ellos, así que era como un cambio y cambio, las chicas se lucían con los chicos y vis versa. Esto hasta la hora del almuerzo, hora sagrada para los sayayin.

En uno de los restaurant más cercanos de ese lugar, donde el buffet era lo mejor del lugar. Goku junto a Gohan desbarataron con la comida, mientras que shuri y Akeno veían divertidas la forma de comer de estos. Para ellas no les parecía asqueroso, horrendo o de mala educación la forma de comer de los guerreros, es más las entretenía verlos comer con tanto ahínco y emoción.

-aaaahhh, eso estuvo delicioso- decía Goku quien se frotaba el estómago, mientras salía del local seguido por su hijo y las himejima. Mientras que el dueño del restaurant ponía un cartel de cerrado con lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos.

-tienes razón papá- decía Gohan un poco más calmado que su padre, pero un larguero de bullicio en una de las esquinas llamo la atención de los presentes, excepto por Goku, ya que a lo único que miraba era un puesto de helados.

-hey Gohan, ¿me acompañas a por un helado?- pregunto el súper sayayin a su hijo, a lo cual este asintió con la cabeza, -shuri, Akeno, ¿quieren un helado? Yo invito- exclamo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Con esa cara, shuri no podía decirle que no al de raza pura.

-por qué no, gracias por eso Goku- respondió shuri, a la vez que Akeno decía en voz alta su sabor preferido a Gohan. Luego de esto, el par de guerreros fueron a comprar el postre, mientras que la curiosidad de las himejima las llevo a ver que acontecía con ese grupo de personas reunidas en la esquina de la calle.

-acérquense, acérquense y reten al campeón- decía un pequeño hombre rechoncho con un megáfono en sus manos, -enfréntense a él y ganen la generosa suma de medio millón de zenis- el hombre con anteojos negros ofrecía una considerable suma si vencían a un peleador que se encontraba lanzando puños al aire.

Las reacciones del público era de un asombro total, la cantidad de dinero era exorbitante, poro el peleador se veía invencible, ya que este tenía un físico envidiable, mientras que sus ropas consistían en las típicas de un pugilista, incluyendo los guantes de box color rojos. Su cabello era negro y parado como si usase mucho gel, aunque sus ojos eran pequeños y su mentón cuadrado.

-bien, yo lo intentare- exclamo un hombre de gran tamaño con ropas militares, este sujeto tenía mucha confianza en que iba a ganar.

-oh espere un segundo, si pelear es lo que desea un billete de diez mil zenis debe pagar antes de eso- el pequeño hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa, recibió el dinero del militar. Al cabo de unos segundos, este hombre ya se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos como espirales.

-jajajaja, ya es el número cien al que derroto, ¿será que nadie está a mi altura?- presumía el boxeador de sus habilidades.

-va, Gohan o el señor Goku le daría una paliza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, jujujujuju- reía con su mano en la boca Akeno, sus palabras fueron oídas por el boxeador.

-¿Quién rayos dijo eso?- molesto el hombre se dio media vuelta con furia, la cual se desvanecía al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y lindas curvas, estoy hablando de las misma shuri. La madre de Akeno al ver que este hombre la veía con ojos lujuriosos solo se limitó a reír.

-hooola hermosa, que tal si tú y yo vamos a dar una vuelta juntos- el peleador con actitud galante coqueteaba con shuri.

-lo siento señor, pero no mal gasto mi tiempo con quien no lo merece- tajante y dura shuri rechazo al hombre, -vamos Akeno- la pelinegra se iba a retirar con su hija pero de un momento a otro, Goku llego a escena junto a Gohan, cada uno con un par de helados en sus manos.

-¿sucede algo shuri?- pregunto un confundido guerrero sayayin, a lo que el boxeador sonrió maliciosamente.

-es mi oportunidad, si humillo a este hombre frente a ella, seguro la tendré en mi habitación más pronto que tarde- pensó con malicia el boxeador, mientras que shuri solo explicaba la situación a Goku mientras este le daba su helado, -bien damas y caballeros, tenemos un nuevo contendiente, usted señor- el sujeto de ojos pequeños apuntaba a Goku con su guante de boxeo.

-¿Quién yo?- pregunto Goku apuntándose a él mismo.

-usted señor puede llevarse a casa medio millón de zenis, pero si pierde la dama viene conmigo- ofreció el boxeador a Goku, el cual estaba muy confundido a lo que miro a shuri. La mujer le dio una sonrisa dulce antes de volver su vista al boxeador.

-acepta con gusto, ve corazón, un poco de dinero fácil nunca es mal venido- decía la pelinegra arreglando el saco de Goku, para luego sostener su helado para que el guerrero peleara sin problemas. El sayayin de raza pura se sorprendió en demasía, ya que si esta situación pasara con milk, su esposa se negaría sin pensarlo pero shuri le incitaba a hacer lo que más quería y eso era pelear.

-genial, nada como una buena pelea para bajar la comida- con gran emoción, Goku dio un salto en el aire, para quedar frente al boxeador en pose de pelea. La gente hizo sonidos de sorpresa al ver las habilidades de Goku.

-tienes buenos movimientos, pero no tan buenos como los mios- el molesto sujeto al igual que Goku se colocaba en pose de pelea.

-oigan, esperan y los diez mil por la pelea- decía el pequeño regordete, apuntando a su sombrero lleno de billetes dados por la incauta gente.

-no es necesario, es gratis para él- exclamo el peleador enguantado, sacando una gota de sudor de su colega.

-al diablo, que comience la pelea- dio inicio el pequeño hombre, resignándose a no recibir nada de que beneficiarse.

-aaahhh- grito el boxeador, lanzándose contra Goku. El sujeto dio un golpe potente de derecha a la cabeza del sayayin, pero el resultado fue obvio, Goku con solo un movimiento de su puño izquierdo, impacto de lleno la mejilla de su rival, haciendo que este girara varias veces antes de caer al suelo con los ojos como espiral.

-kukukukuku, y fue todo, el dinero por favor- shuri como el rayo estaba al lado del hombre pequeño, esta con su mano estirada para recibir el dinero, mientras que Goku suspiraba decepcionado por la corta pelea.

-oh no, esto es una pesadilla- decía el colega del boxeador, el cual le entrega el dinero a shuri, para luego echarse a llorar en pose fetal en el suelo. La gente alrededor tenia las bocas abiertas a casi hasta el suelo. La familia son y la himejima salían triunfantes del lugar.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino por las calles de la ciudad, aun disfrutando de sus postres de crema y leche. Goku y shuri se daban algunas miradas sin decir palabra alguna, pero estas no eran incomodas si no de felicidad y satisfacción, se podría decir que estos coqueteaban con solo mirarse, pero todo acabo cuando la dirigieron sus vistas al frente.

-no puedo creer que haya encontrado todos estos libros, el mundo de los humanos es genial- decía una pequeña de cabello rojo, la cual usaba un vestido de color blanco puro y elegante. Detrás de ella un hombre de smoking y lentes negros llevaba una gran cantidad de estos libros que ella mencionaba.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo hermanita, la música de los humanos es la mejor- exclamo un adolecente de largo cabello rojo al igual que la niña. El chico vestía una playera negra y pantalones del mismo color, además de unas muñequeras negras de cuero. Como a la pequeña, un hombre de traje negro llevaba sus compras.

-me alegra ver a mis niños tan felices, aunque yo también me he divertido comprando- pensaba la madre de estos chicos, la cual reía con una mano en su boca con elegancia. Ella era nada más y menos que venelana gremory y sus hijos, Rias y sirzechs gremory. La mujer al igual que sus hijos tenía a un guardaespaldas con una gran cantidad de paquetes en sus manos.

La familia del inframundo había planeado salir del otro mundo a tener un día de compras con sus hijos, pero no esperaban encontrarse con la familia son y himejima. Venelana al ver a Goku se detuvo en su andar por unos segundos, así como sus hijos, quienes veían confundidos a su madre.

-ellos, no son humanos- pensó padre e hijo al mismo tiempo, ya que podían sentir un poder maligno en ellos. Aunque por fuera parecían terrícolas comunes y corrientes.

-¿conoces a ese señor madre?- pregunto el adolescente, quien veía con ojos serios al pequeño sayayin mestizo, por otra parte Rias se sonrojo al ver a Gohan, ya que esta inocentemente le parecía un chico guapo.

-no hijo, vámonos- decía con voz normal venelana, la cual le dio una sonrisa a Goku antes de seguir su camino, mientras que Rias con una sonrisa astuta le guiñaba un ojo a Gohan. Cabe decir que para Akeno y shuri no les parecía nada lindo el gesto de estas chicas con sus sayayins.

-vamos Goku, aún quedan muchas tiendas a las que ir- decía shuri, la cual se abrazaba del brazo de Goku. Venelana al escuchar el nombre de este abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-entonces él es Goku, no me puedo equivocar, él es quien derroto a piccolo daimaku en aquella ocasión pero ahora es más guapo- pensó venelana a la vez que caminaba hacia las familias.

-Gohan, aun debemos encontrar ropa linda para ti- decía la pequeña niña, tomando la mano del mestizo con la suya.

-Gohan, que nombre tan peculiar, me asegurare de recordarlo- pensó la pequeña de cabello rojo caminando segura al lado de su madre.

La familia gremory pasó a un lado de los sayayin, pero algo decía en sus corazones, que esta solo fue una de los primeros encuentros que tendrían venelana, Rias y sirzechs con Gohan, Goku, Akeno y shuri. Aunque para estas últimas dos, no estaban ansiosas de volverlas a ver muy pronto.

La tarde paso sin mayores inconvenientes. Las visitas a las tiendas de ropas y otro que otro local de menor importancia se llevaron el tiempo de las chicas y los sayayin. Esta más que decir que Goku y Gohan se llevaron la parte de cargar las compras de las himejimas hasta el auto. Donde partieron de vuelta a la montaña paoz, teniendo así un gran día de compras y con los pequeños agotados, los cuales llegaron dormido en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Sin querer despertar a los chicos, ambos padre se llevaron a sus respectivos hijos a sus habitaciones. Goku dejo a Gohan durmiendo en su cama mientras shuri hacia lo mismo con su hija. Luego de esto, Goku se dispuso a bajar cada paquete de su automóvil, por su parte shuri, hacia un poco de té para ambos, además de darse valor a sí misma para tratar un tema muy importante para ella, y este era sobre lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón por el súper sayayin Goku.

-jamás creí que lo diría, pero ir de compras me pareció muy divertido- decía un alegre sayayin mestizo, el cual dejaba el último paquete en la sala, mientras Akeno serbia el té.

-para mí también lo fue, parecía que fuéramos una familia- decía en tono suave shuri, la cual se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa y Goku en el otro. Las palabras dela pelinegra dejaron un poco sorprendido al sayayin pero mentiría si no admitiese que eso sonaba muy bien.

-una familia, una verdadera familia- respondió el raza pura sorbiendo un poco de su bebida caliente. Shuri en ese momento cambio sus facciones de su rostro a una más seria, a lo que dejaba su taza de lado.

-Goku, debo saber algo- exclamo la pelinegra en tono serio. Esto sorprendió a Goku, la mayoría del tiempo shuri mantenía una voz tranquila y serena, -yo he estado pensando mucho últimamente, aclarando los sentimientos en mi corazón- decía un poco más tranquila shuri, quien se tocaba el pecho enfatizando sus palabras.

-es gracioso, yo también he hecho lo mismo estos días- respondió Goku con una sonrisa en su cara a la vez que jugaba con su taza humeante.

-sí, te escuche la otra noche Goku- con estas palabras Goku si quedo bastante sorprendido, ahora sabía que el ki que percibió aquella vez si era la de shuri. Esta última con sus palabras se levantó de la silla y se dirigió con el sayayin de raza pura.

-shuri yo lo siento much…- Goku se disponía a disculparse con la pelinegra, pero está en un movimiento rápido, abrazo al sayayin colocando su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-no debes seguir sufriendo solo Goku, has pasado tantos años culpándote por algo que no hiciste- la pelinegra con sus palabras hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par al sayayin. La mujer tenía razón, milk murió por causas naturales, no podía hacer nada por ella.

-yo, yo…- las palabras se ahogaban en la boca del guerrero sayayin.

-Goku, debes abrir tu corazón y echar a fuera todo lo que sientes, yo te escuchare, yo te consolare, yo te abrazare y estaré contigo, porque yo…- en el momento de la verdad, shuri se detuvo en el instante. La pelinegra tal vez no podía decirlo después de todo.

-shuri- en voz alta y en un rápido movimiento, Goku estaba de pie abrazando a la mujer. Ahora era el turno de shuri para abrir sus ojos de par en par, -jamás me dejes, no quiero sentir eso otra vez- decía Goku con melancolía a la vez que abrazaba con fuerza a la pelinegra, la cual se acomodaba en el musculoso pecho del guerrero súper sayayin.

-ya lo puedo decir Goku, yo te amo, desde el momento en que llegaste a mi vida, a la vida de Akeno, lo bueno que has sido con nosotros, las sonrisas que nos has sacado, en los momentos duros y los felices, Goku te amo y a Gohan también- las palabras de shuri las decía sin siquiera pestañear. La madre de Akeno abrió su corazón por completo a Goku.

[Recuerdo del torneo de las artes marciales]

-¿Qué es te amo?- decía un joven sayayin, frente a una también joven y hermosa milk.

-esto- la joven artista marcial, la cual besaba su mejilla.

[Volviendo a la realidad]

Goku con ese recuerdo espontaneo, llevo sus labios y en vez de besar la mejilla de la pelinegra, este atrapo sus labios en un dulce y suave beso. Shuri abrió sus ojos de sorpresa pero no tardó en responder a la muestra de afecto de Goku. El contacto de labios duro un par de minutos antes de separarse por falta de aire.

-yo también te amo shuri, jejejejeje- decía Goku con su típica sonrisa son en la cara. Goku al fin logro superar su pasado y dar un paso al futuro, un futuro que le depara muchas sorpresas, pero siempre contara con esta hermosa mujer de cabello ónix, la cual ahora se recostaba en sus brazos.

Lo que no contaban ellos, fue que un par de pequeños veían esta escena con ojos brillantes y sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Esta más que decir que estos pequeños eran Akeno y Gohan, los cuales sonreían mutuamente. Akeno al fin tendría un padre, que la vería crecer, entrenaría y aconsejaría en su camino, mientras que Gohan tendría una nueva mamá que lo ayudaría en todos sus problemas a partir de ahora. Creo que es factible decir, que ahora las familia son y himejima, eran la familia son himejima.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Llego su fin y Goku con shuri ya han dado un gran paso, espero que no haya sido apresurado amigos, ahora la verdad tengo un par de ideas mas antes de llegar al torneo de cell, pero quiero saber si ya quieren ver el torneo y que pasara mas adelante o que me mantenga al margen, en cualquier caso me gustara leer cada comentario que dejen, sin más me despido con un cordial abrazo desde chile a todos los países que me leen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic. En primer lugar es agradecer el apoyo incondicional de un par de buenos seguidores llamados viecenta1.8, Lawliet the killer y Fedbax25, esto por una mala critica de un anónimo cobarde que se esconde detrás de un teclado a criticar. Sin más respondo sus review.

viecenta1.8: que bueno que no lo sentiste así, todo pasó a pasito y todo saldrá bien. Un capítulo más para entablar relaciones y vamos con cell.

Fedbax25: solo tardare un poquito mas o mejor dicho un capitulo mas, la familia gremory ya conoció a los son, es cuestión de tiempo de que se conozcan de mejor manera. Creo que las relaciones y el romance es lo mío verdad jajajaj.

The pro saiyan: ufff cuando lleguemos a ese punto amigo, quedaras sorprendido.

Eladoniskun: es una gran lista, pero tratare de que todo sea muy sencillo, no le dare un ejercito de mujeres a Goku, mientras que Gohan tendrá a las originales. Tranquilo amigo no adelantes tanto.

Berseker96: saludos para ti amigo.

Goku Black: gracias seguiré así. Ya tengo algo claro sobre el harem de Gohan y Goku, la saga de buu viene después de la de cell y antes que la de buu, cuando termine la de buu, la historia termina, no quiero inmiscuirme mas haya, pero según como todo fluya y la popularidad del fic veré que pasa a futuro.

gokussj08: da por hecho eso, en el futuro vas a ver esa interacción, no te preocupes. Es harem amigo no te preocupes.

FanFic World010: decidí hacer un capitulo más y el torneo después. Tú me lees la mente, en el próximo capitulo viene esa interacción de hombre mujer. Gracias por el apoyo.

victor0606: gracias.

kaiser akuma 7: pocos capítulos pero bastante rendidores. Puede que eso pase, Akeno más fuerte que Rias.

ThonyCvs: la verdad esto no es relleno ya que la historia esa creada por mi lo que lo hace canon, pero eso no es importante, todo a su tiempo.

Luisdbz: tú y tus comentarios hilarantes siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

Guest: soy un romántico.

AnibalD.T: he aquí el capitulo amigo, que lo disfrutes.

Guest: no me comparo con otros pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

OmegaZero: gracias.

lore-chan: pienso lo mis, se complementan muy bien.

Guest: jajaja muy chingon.

Shady: usted señor es un cobarde como el otro sujeto que se hace pasar por el usuario alucard77, ambos son unos cobardes.

Zero: gracias por el apoyo.

DKB: gracias majo que me apoyas con grandeza.

Black Etherias833: he aquí el capítulo amigo, que disfrutes leyéndolo espero.

Guest: wow solo puedo decir muchas gracias.

Bien sin nada mas que comentar a ustedes, les deseo que tengan una buena lectura y por supuesto dejen su review al final, recibir sus comentarios me da mas animos de escribir.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 5: ella es mi madre, esa es mi hija, sentimientos padre e hijo.

La pareja recién formada de shuri y Goku aun se encontraba abrazados en medio de la sala, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya había pasado casi media hora que estaban en esa pose, a lo que se separaron con sonrisas en sus caras. El par de pequeños al notar esto, salieron corriendo de su escondite a su cuarto. Goku miro al lugar donde estaban los niños y sonrió, el ki de Gohan y Akeno podía sentirse en todo el lugar.

-bueno, creo que ahora somos podría decirse novios, kukukuku, me siento como una adolescente otra vez- decía la mujer mientras las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

-¿novios? Pero ahora tenemos que casarnos ¿verdad?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura confundido. Es decir, que Goku paso directamente al casamiento con milk, no habían podido disfrutar de su noviazgo.

-kukukuku, vas con todo no cariño, pero creo que debes aprender sobre el periodo antes de casarnos- decía con un tono coqueto la pelinegra, la cual hacia círculos en el pecho de Goku. Ahora si el sayayin estaba bastante confundido.

-jejejejej, creo que no se mucho sobre esto, pero estaré muy contento de aprender- decía emocionando Goku, el cual no sabía en que se estaba metiendo con esta peculiar pero dulce mujer. Shuri beso los labios de Goku una vez más.

-eso lo dejaremos para después, ahora que tal si nos terminamos nuestro té y nos vamos a dormir- exclamo con una voz suave como la tela shuri a Goku, quien asintió con rapidez y se volvió a sentar para disponerse a disfrutar de su bebida caliente, la cual ya entibiaba por el paso del tiempo, pero en ese instante, shuri se subió a las piernas de Goku.

-¿me senté en tu silla?- pregunto inocentemente Goku a shuri, la cual pasaba sus brazos detrás del cuello del guerrero de cabello dorado.

-no, solo que en este lugar me siento más cómoda, kukuku- decía entre risas la madre de Akeno, la cual alcanzaba su propia taza de té y la bebía de poco a poco, Goku por su lado solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a beber de su propia taza.

El tiempo pasó y shuri se encargó de levantar la mesa y lavar las tazas, mientras Goku ayudaba a secar estos. Goku tras la partida de milk, comprendió lo que era ser los quehaceres del hogar, así que hacer esto no era nada para el sayayin del planeta vegita. Shuri por su lado estaba algo sorprendida pero un hombre así, hacía que esta se enamorara un poquito más del sayayin.

Tras esto, Goku y shuri se disponían a ir a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche. La pelinegra no supo que su hija la estaba espiando en su momento especial con Goku, así que decidió que la mañana siguiente le diría todo a su hija y también a Gohan, a lo que Goku estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con la himejima. También shuri para no levantar sospechas hasta la mañana siguiente, fue a dormir junto a su hija ya que si ella despertaba sin su madre a su lado sospecharía de algo.

-buenas noches shuri- exclamo Goku quien estaba para frente a la madre de Akeno, mientras esta le daba la espalda a la puerta de su cuarto.

-buenas noches son Goku, mañana te veo cariño, kukukukuku- shuri con su típica sonrisa y carcajada peculiar, le dio un último beso al sayayin de raza pura antes de retirarse. Ahora la mujer se tomaba la confianza de decirle sobrenombres amorosos a Goku, aunque no era de extrañarse, luego de lo que paso este día y los pasados, shuri se podía tomar todas las confianzas necesarias con el súper sayayin.

Goku se cepillo los dientes, cambio de ropa y se recostó en su cama. Su cuerpo se sentía muy liviano, como si un gran peso de encima se había ido, este no pudo evitar formar una curva de alegría en sus labios mientras miraba al techo de la habitación. Así que se dispuso a dormir, pero al mirar a un lado para apagar su lámpara, este vio una foto de él, junto a milk y Gohan de pequeño lo cual hizo cambiar su mueca, pero no se preocupen, ya que su rostro era más de una de decisión que de arrepentimiento.

-debo hacerlo, se lo debo a milk- dijo en voz baja el sayayin de raza pura, el cual dejo la foto de lado y apago la luz que iluminaba su cuarto. Las penumbras rodearon la habitación y Goku no tardo en conciliar el sueño, desde hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Goku se levantaba con los primeros rayos del sol que traspasaban el vidrio de su ventana. Su cuerpo se seguía sintiendo muy ligero como si todo lo que había pasado anoche hubiera sido un increíble sueño, pero no era así, ahora volvía a una feliz realidad donde el dulce olor a panqueques recién hechos inundaban el ambiente. Goku abrió sus ojos de la impresión y con el estómago rugiendo se cambió de ropa a su típico dogi anaranjado y salió del cuarto como un rayo se refleja en una noche tormentosa.

-ummm, eso huele delicioso- decía un Goku entrando a la cocina con su nariz por delante, la cual era la primera en degustar el aroma del desayuno. Shuri por su lado como toda una profesional, volteaba los panqueques en el aire y los iba dejando en un plato que se encontraba a su lado, pero lo impresionante era la torre de estos que se apilaban y no solo uno, sino dos de estas torres de panqueques. Esta más que decir que una era para Goku y la otra para Gohan.

-buenos días cielo, el desayuno está casi listo- decía shuri con una sonrisa amable en su cara, mientras que Goku la veía a hacer la primera comida del día. Shuri pensó unos minutos y decidió con dar un pequeño paso en estos encuentros mañaneros.

-uaaahh, será mejor que despierte a los chicos- decía el sayayin de raza pura dando un pequeño bostezo, pero antes de retirarse, shuri le hablo con su suave voz.

-Goku, puedes acercarte por un momento- decía la pelinegra mujer con una sonrisa astuta en su cara. Por su lado el padre de Gohan hacia lo pedido por la madre de Akeno, la cual en un movimiento rápido le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¿eso fue…?- pregunto un poco confundido Goku, pero por dentro esta dosis diaria de amor le hacía mucho bien a su corazón.

-eso fue cariño, como todas las mañanas nos daremos los buenos días, ¿te parece?- decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Goku dio una sonrisa ladeada, así es, las diferencias de shuri con milk se hacían notar con cada día que pasaba.

-ejejjeje, no podía entender el poder de un beso hasta ahora, me siento con mas ánimos, ¿eso quiere que lo haremos siempre verdad?- Goku al fin noto que la dosis mañanera de cariño hacia un gran efecto en su cuerpo, aunque shuri tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza, ya que pareciese que Goku no le puso atención.

-si eso es exactamente lo que estaba proponiendo- respondía la pelinegra, la cual seguía levantando los panqueques en el aire, los cuales giraban y giraban antes de caer en el plato.

-yosh, me parece excelente, pero creo que ahora debo ir a levantar a los chicos- la antigua personalidad del sayayin de raza pura regresaba de poco a poco, lo cual hacia reír a la pelinegra. Una actitud infantil en un tema de adultos con un hombre como Goku era bastante hilarante para shuri.

-no creo que sea necesario- exclamo shuri confundiendo a Goku, pero esta hacia señas detrás del sayayin para que este volteara. El guerrero hizo caso y vio a la pequeña Akeno junto a Gohan en el marco de la puerta.

-buenos días mamá, buenos días papá, jujujujuju- decía la pequeña himejima riendo con su mano en la boca, sacando una mueca de nerviosismo en el rostro de Goku y de su propia madre, la cual también tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-hola- decía un poco más cohibido el pequeño sayayin mestizo, el cual se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Shuri capto esta actitud de Gohan y ya comenzaba a maquinar en su cabeza la conversación que tendría con él.

-jejejeje, creo que escucharon todo, ¿verdad?- exclamo un poco nerviosos el guerrero sayayin. Akeno con una sonrisa dulce como la de su madre se acercó a la pareja, siendo seguida por Gohan.

-anoche vimos mas de lo que imaginas mamá- dijo en un tono astuto la pelinegra menor. Goku dio un suspiro, ya que entre más la veía, Akeno era más como su madre.

-Akeno, que te he dicho sobre espiar a la gente jovencita- enojada shuri regañaba a su hija, la cual aprovecho la situación para abrazar de la cintura a Goku.

-fue casualidad mamá, no lo volverá a pasar, perdón papá- decía la pequeña, la cual sorprendentemente se había apegado al sayayin de raza pura. Akeno hacia ojitos de cachorro al guerrero sayayin el cual le sonrió a la niña.

-tranquila pequeña, sé que no fue tu intención- exclamo Goku mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Akeno, la cual sonrió en una curva que iba de oreja en oreja en su cara. El lazo de padre e hija entre estos dos, se iba fortaleciendo a pasos agigantados con el tiempo y más, ya enterados con esta gran noticia.

-Gohan, debes tener hambre, primero desayunemos y luego hablaremos de esto- decía shuri con dulzura al pequeño mestizo, el cual asentía con la cabeza pero la vergüenza en sus mejillas no se iba. Shuri debía tener una conversación con el pequeño lo más pronto posible.

El desayuno paso sin mayores problemas, es más Goku y Akeno tenían una animada conversación sobre el entrenamiento que ella estaba realizando, alguna que otra anécdota de las aventuras del guerrero sayayin donde Gohan daba uno que otro comentario pero la mayor parte de la conversación, Gohan se mantuvo al margen. La pelinegra mujer veía el comportamiento del mestizo con algo de preocupación, pero quien podría culparlo. Gohan no era como Akeno, la pequeña jamás tuvo un padre y tenerlo ahora era muy emocionante, pero el mestizo sayayin ya había tenido a su madre y también la había perdido.

-Goku, podrías salir un momento con Akeno, vayan a pasear por el sector- decía shuri la cual levantaba los platos. El sayayin y la pequeña mestiza se miraron entre sí para luego asentir a la vez.

-creo que iré a estudiar- exclamo Gohan dispuesto a irse a su cuarto, pero shuri antes de que Gohan se parara de su asiento, le hablo suavemente.

-Gohan, necesito que me ayudes con los platos por favor- tras decir esto, la madre de Akeno le dio una leve mirada a Goku, el cual dio un asentimiento con la cabeza con seriedad. La noche anterior, decidieron que hablarían con sus hijos por separado, esto para profundizar un poco más los lazos y que los pequeños entendieran la situación.

-claro, señora shuri- decía Gohan con respeto, algo normal ya que no de buenas a primeras Gohan le diría mamá a la nueva novia de su padre. Shuri solo le sonrió mientras se disponían a limpiar la cocina.

Por el lado de Akeno y Goku, estos ya estaban afuera de la casa, pero el pobre sayayin mestizo no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con esta pequeña tan peculiar. Akeno respiraba el aire de las montañas, llenando sus pulmones de oxigeno tan puro. Viendo esto a Goku se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al lago?, traeremos un enorme pez para el almuerzo- propuso el sayayin de raza pura a la pelinegra, la cual no tardo en emocionarse. Akeno ya había visto a Goku traer esos enormes peces, pero jamás vio como los pescaba el guerrero sayayin.

-siiii, el último en llegar es un huevo podrido- decía como un juego la niña, a lo que corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el bosque. La emoción de Akeno era tanta, que no siquiera sabía dónde estaba dicho lago.

-¡espera Akeno por ahí no es!- gritaba Goku, corriendo detrás de su nueva hijastra, pero esta no hizo caso. El momento de diversión entre padre e hija, comenzaba con esta pequeña carrera al lago, mientras que en el interior de la casa una aclaración de shuri a Gohan comenzaba.

-Gohan, yo sé que comprendes la situación que estamos pasando tu padre y yo, eres un niño muy inteligente- decía la pelinegra mujer con calma. El mestizo dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-mi padre se ve muy feliz, desde hace mucho no lo veía así- decía con madurez el mestizo hijo de Goku. A veces shuri se seguía sorprendiendo de lo bien que Gohan entendía esta situación a tan corta edad.

-pero tu Gohan, ¿eres feliz?- pregunto shuri en voz alta, mientras que dejaba de lavar los platos para voltearse a ver a un pequeño sin expresión en su rostro.

-yo, no lo sé, no sé qué decir en esta situación- Gohan respondía con sinceridad, a lo que shuri confirmaba sus dudas. El hijo de Goku no estaba cómodo con la reciente unión de ella y Goku.

De nada sacaba la mujer con mentirle al chico, o tratar de parecer su madre y ni siquiera hablar de confrontar al pequeño. Shuri debía hablarle con el corazón tal y como lo hizo con Goku, esperando que los mejores resultados la favorecieran a ambos, pero el rostro de Gohan no hacía presagiar que esto terminara con los mejores términos. Shuri termino de lavar los platos, se secó las manos y encaro a Gohan con una suave sonrisa.

-sabes Gohan, yo entiendo cómo te sientes en este momento, yo sé que no eres igual que Akeno, ella nunca tuvo un padre, solo me tuvo a mi desde que nació y ahora que tiene un padre, no contiene su emoción- shuri hablaba mientras se ponía de rodillas al nivel de Gohan, bueno no tanto ya que Gohan en esa pose parecía más alto que la mujer.

-yo lo sé, parecía que se lleva muy bien con papá- decía el mestizo formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La madre sonrió al ver que Gohan entraba en confianza.

-así es, Akeno se siente segura al lado de Goku, yo y ella estuvimos escapando mucho tiempo del clan en que nací- decía shuri contando toda su verdad, dejando intrigado al mestizo guerrero.

-tiene que ver algo con que Akeno tiene un ki aparte del de un ser humano- respondió Gohan muy sabiamente, a lo cual la madre de la niña asintió de inmediato.

-Akeno es humana por parte mía pero en sus venas también corre sangre de un ángel caído- shuri revelo al pequeño mestizo la verdad del doble ki que tenía su hija, -mi clan vio esto como una traición y el peor pecado posible que haya cometido, a lo que me siguieron por mucho tiempo para acabar con la vida de ambas como lo pudiste ver ese día- Gohan apretó los puños al pensar como sufrieron estas chicas al ser perseguidas por basuras como esa.

-son unos malditos, hacer eso con ustedes es imperdonable- decía Gohan con ira en su voz, a lo cual shuri posaba sus manos en los hombros del sayayin mestizo.

-sabes, gran parte de mi vida me eche la culpa de lo que paso, y tal vez sea así, pero Akeno, ella no tiene nada que ver- exclamo shuri con voz melancólica, a lo que Gohan respondió fugazmente.

-¡no tienes la culpa!, ninguna de las dos la tiene, son ellos, que no supieron entender sus sentimientos- casi gritaba Gohan, a lo que shuri se sorprendió pero sonrió ante la frase del pequeño.

-me alegre que pienses así Gohan y ahora quiero que tu entiendas mis sentimientos por tu padre y por ti- Gohan quedo impactado por las palabras de shuri, mas por incluirlo a él en la ecuación, -Gohan, tuviste una maravillosa madre que perdiste por causas que están más allá de ti, pero ahora tienes a esta pobre mujer que quiere tener una oportunidad de ganar tu corazón, no quiero ser el reemplazo de tu mamá, pero si quiero algún día ser una persona importante para ti, ¿me entiendes?- shuri dejaba salir todo lo que sentía su corazón por el pequeño.

Gohan no sabía que decir o que hacer, jamás en su vida pensó enfrentarse a esa clase de situación. La mujer era muy dulce y lo trataba siempre con cariño, lo ayudaba en sus estudios y se preocupaba por él cuando llegaba con moretones o cortes después del entrenamiento con su padre. Entonces porque no darla una oportunidad a ella. Gohan con la mirada gacha, en un segundo la subió pero antes de responder vio una silueta detrás de shuri que lo dejo en shock.

-ella te quiere y querrá como yo lo hice cariño, te amo Gohan- la voz de milk y la silueta de esta le hablo mentalmente al pequeño sayayin, quien no pudo evitar sentir una enorme tristeza en su rostro, dejando así salir las lagrimas de sus ojos. Shuri se preocupó por esto, pero antes de hacer algo, Gohan la abrazo con fuerza.

-mamá, mamá, mamá- repetía el pequeño sayayin llorando en los brazos de la madre de Akeno, esta sonrió mientras acariciaba la espalda del sayayin mestizo. Con suaves movimientos de sus manos trataba de calmar al hijo de Goku.

-ya, ya pequeño, todo estará bien, mamá está aquí y nunca te dejara- decía shuri como si esta fuera la verdadera madre de Gohan, la silueta de milk se desvanecía con el viento, dejando así a shuri junto a Gohan abrazados en el suelo.

Estos estuvieron de la misma forma por algunos minutos más, hasta que Gohan al fin logro tranquilizarse, a lo que shuri se separó un poco del niño el cual se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el resto de lágrimas residuales que quedaban en sus ojos.

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa muy dulce en su cara, a lo que Gohan asentía con la cabeza, -bien, así me gusta me pequeño de cabellos dorados- decía la pelinegra frotando los cabellos del súper sayayin mestizo.

-jejejejje- reía el hibrido sayayin mientras era acariciado por shuri.

-bien, creo que eso significa que me darás un oportunidad ¿cierto?- pregunto la pelinegra con ojos de ilusión, a lo cual Gohan asintió con la cabeza. Shuri suspiro de alivio, -bien, entonces ¿Qué dices?, ¿me ayudas con la limpieza? Y luego que tal si me ayudas con una tarta, de seguro que a Goku y Akeno les gustara- exclamo con emoción la pelinegra mujer, la cual animaba a Gohan para ayudarla y estrechar lazos, aprovechando la ocasión.

-espera- Gohan dijo con seriedad, cambiando su entre cejo a uno fruncido y sus labios en un tono neutral, -siento varias firmas de energía alrededor de la casa- decía Gohan mirando hacia la puerta.

-será mejor ir a ver- dijo también seria shuri, a lo que el par se dispuso a salir al exterior, donde se encontraron a varios encapuchados de gabardinas negras, cada uno con una espada en sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Gohan alzando su voz, a lo que una persona de entre los encapuchados salía. Este era un hombre de edad que caminaban con un bastón por delante, sin cabello arriba pero si por alrededor de la cabeza, este vestía un traje de sacerdote de un templo japonés.

-disculpa la intromisión a tu hogar pequeño, pero los caballeros y yo necesitamos una pequeña charla con esa mujer- decía el anciano apuntando a shuri con su bastón, la cual estaba sorprendida por las personas que se encontraban por delante de ella y Gohan.

-es el líder del clan himejima, el anciano shinto, me imagino el porqué de tu presencia tuya y los caballeros del clan- exclamo con seriedad shuri, la cual apretaba sus puños con ira.

-si es así, nos ahorras mucho tiempo, ahora ven y trae a tu hija, no causemos problemas a estas buenas personas que has involucrado con tus pecados- decía con algo de ironía el anciano, a lo que shuri bajo su cabeza. Los caballeros del clan himejima eran un grupo fuerte y de elite de su clan, además de ser una docena de estos, para ella Gohan no tenía forma de ganarles y sus poderes no podrían hacer nada.

-yo…- antes de que hablara shuri, Gohan se puso delante de ella mientras encendía su ki.

-mi madre no ira con ninguno de ustedes, así que les conviene largarse de aquí y ¡jamás volver!- grito y amenazo el mestizo a los sujetos, a lo que el anciano rio, mientras que shuri se conmovía con la valentía de Gohan.

-uno de ustedes podrían de quitar al chico de en medio, pero no sean duros con él- ordeno el líder del clan, con una sonrisa taimada en sus labios, el cual subestimaba al guerrero.

-si señor- exclamo uno de los caballeros, quien se comenzó a acercar a paso lento a Gohan. La mano del sujeto se movió para mostrar el brillo de su espada al sol.

-espera pro favor, no le hagas daño al niño- shuri se interpuso entre el caballero y Gohan, pero este sonrió por debajo de su capucha.

-no te metas en esto maldita- sin pensarlo y con cero compasión, el hombre le dio una cachetada de revés a shuri, la cual cayo lentamente a los ojos de Gohan al suelo. En ese momento, para el mestizo todo fue de un color rojo.

-¡aaaaahhh!- grito Gohan con furia, a lo que en un segundo ya tenía plantado su puño en el estómago del hombre, -no te perdonare, ¡jamás lo hare!- con rapidez, Gohan le daba una lluvia de puñetazos al hombre en el mismo lugar, mientras que este podía sentir que iba a ser partido por la mitad en cualquier momento.

Antes de matarlo con esos golpes, Gohan tuvo compasio0n y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de este, para luego enviarlo directamente hacia sus compañeros, pero este paso a un lado de estos para estrellarse de cabeza contra la tierra. El anciano y los caballeros quedaron impactados al ver esto. El líder endureció su rostro mientras apretaba fuertemente su bastón.

-maten al chico, ¡ahora!- ordeno con furia el líder del clan, a lo que sus caballeros levantaron sus espadas con hostilidad contra el sayayin mestizo, pero no contaban con la velocidad y fuerza de un guerrero sayayin.

-no lo permitiré- dijo en voz baja el hijo de Goku, quien con su codo por delante, el dio un golpe a uno de los caballeros dejándolo con la nariz rota y fuera de la conciencia tirado en el suelo.

-¡maldito chiquillo!- grito un caballero detrás del mestizo, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, Gohan levanto su pie al aire, para darle justo en el estómago al encapuchado, el cual lanzo saliva de su boca antes de caer a la tierra.

-aaaa- dos más se lanzaron con sus espadas por encima de sus cabezas para cortar verticalmente al mestizo. El hijo de Goku cargo un par de esferas de ki en sus manos, luego las lanza con fuerza contra los caballeros quienes con chillidos de agonía, salían disparados por los cielos.

-¡formación de tres picos ahora!- grito el líder del clan, a lo que tres caballeros rodeaban a Gohan en tres puntos formando una pirámide, todos con la punta de sus espadas por delante.

-Gohan- pensó preocupada shuri, la cual veía como el mestizo peleaba por ella, -debo hacer algo, debo ayudar a mi hijo- pensaba la pelinegra, la cual se paraba con decisión mientras comenzaba a reunir el poder con el que nació.

-¡no lo hagas mamá!, déjame encargarme de ellos, confía en mi- decía el pequeño sayayin con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en su rostro. La pose de pelea del pequeño indicaba que estaba listo para seguir la pelea, mientras que shuri sorprendida, dejo de reunir energía y se mantuvo al margen.

-confío en ti mi pequeño- dijo shuri en voz alta, pero esto solo enfadaba más y más al líder, quien con un grito ordena a atacar a sus caballeros.

Las espadas con sus filos frontales se dirigían a Gohan para empalarlo con ellas, pero el súper sayayin con un salto en el aire, comenzó a repartir una patada directamente en las caras de estos sujetos. La fuerza en los pies del mestizo era de tal magnitud, que destrozaban las mandíbulas de sus rivales. Las muecas de estos al caer al suelo, son un dolor imaginable que los llevaba al país de los sueños.

-¿Cómo es posible? Es solo un niño y esta despedazando a mis caballeros- pensaba con asombro el anciano, al cual le temblaban las manos. A este sujeto comenzaba a sentir el miedo y terror de la fuerza de un guerrero sayayin, -ustedes seis, no se queden parados ahí, ataquen, liquiden al chico- ordenaba el anciano a los paralizados encapuchados, quienes se miraban entre sí.

-oye, ese chico es muy fuerte- decía un durativo encapuchado, el cual daba un paso atrás.

-derroto a la mitad de nosotros en tan solo unos minutos, no tenemos oportunidad con él- respondía otro encapuchado, quien daba marcha atrás al igual que su colega. Los planes de retirada estaban en la cabeza de ellos, lo cual enfadaba más al anciano que hasta una vena palpitante salía de su frente.

-miserables, tienen magia de su lado, ¡úsenla y terminen con esta estupidez!- gritaba furioso el anciano. Los caballeros se sonrieron entre si y consideraron esta opción. La confianza volvió a sus cuerpos y alzaron sus espadas al cielo una vez más.

-serás solo una pila de cenizas cuando recibas este ataque chiquillo, jamás debiste desafiar a los caballeros del clan himejima- decía el encapuchado del centro, a lo que sus colegas juntaban sus espadas con las de él.

-kaaameeeee…- hablo en voz baja el pequeño mestizo, juntando sus palmas en su costado derecho, mientras que la luz azul brillaba en sus manos.

-¡ataque de trueno unido!- exclamaron los caballeros dejando caer sus espadas a la misma vez, enviando un enorme trueno contra el hijo de Goku.

-¡haaaaaaameeeeehaaaaa!- dio un grito el súper sayayin menor, enviando la onda de energía azul contra el trueno de sus rivales. El resultado fue bastante obvio, la energía de un súper sayayin no era comparable con la de un simple terrícola o seis de estos. En el momento del choque, el ataque de los caballeros fue consumido por el de Gohan.

-¡no, no puede seeer!- con un grito desgarrador, los seis hombre fueron consumidos por la ráfaga de ki, pero Gohan no es un asesino, este controlo lo que más pudo su fuerza y solo hizo volar con alguna que otra quemadura a estos hombre, los cuales aterrizaban en la tierra uno a uno con sus ojos en blanco.

El hijo de Goku con un rostro serio veía lo cuerpos tendidos alrededor de su hogar, así que este decidió reunir a todos en un solo lugar, esto ante la mirada atónita del líder del clan himejima, pero con un ira y furia en su cuerpo, desvaino la espada de su bastón y visualizo a la nueva madre del mestizo.

-tal vez mi hombres estén derrotados, pero tú no te salvaras de tu castigo maldita pecadora, ¡muere!- con un grito furibundo, el anciano hombre se lanzó con rapidez contra shuri. La madre de Akeno solo atino a colocar sus manos por delante de ella, esperando el corte del anciano.

-Gohan- fue el pensamiento de shuri, pero jamás recibió un solo golpe. La pelinegra al abrir sus ojos vio al pequeño sayayin sosteniendo el filo de su espada con su mano desnuda.

-ya te lo dije, jamás permitiré que le hagan daño a mi madre- decía con autoridad el hijo de Goku, quien apretaba fuertemente la espada hasta que esta se rompió en dos. Aunque las secuelas de esto, fue un corte en su palma donde empezó a salir sangre.

-nooo, nooo, eres un monstruo al igual que su hija, son un par de mosntru…- las palabras del anciano se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir como el puño de Gohan se hundía en su intestino. Este sujeto no solo insulto a su madre, si no a su nueva hermana, ambas muy queridas por el pequeño mestizo.

-llévate a tus hombres y no vuelvan jamás aquí- decía en tono molesto Gohan, quien desencajaba su puño del hombre, el cual con los ojos abiertos del dolor y su mano en el estómago, comenzó a retroceder paso a paso, hasta tropezar con la pila de cuerpos que alguna vez fueron los caballeros del clan himejima.

-monstruo. Monstruo- decía o trataba de decir este anciano, que hacia lo posible por llenar sus pulmones de aire, a lo que Gohan se enfadó e intento dirigirse hacia ellos y acabar con lo empezado. Shuri coloco una mano en el hombro del mestizo, reteniéndolo en el acto.

-no lo hagas hijo, aun cuando lo merecen, no debes acabar con sus miserables vidas, no manches tus manos con su sangre mi niño- decía la pelinegra mujer con mucha verdad en sus palabras.

-no pensaba asesinarlos, solo quería enviarlos a volar lejos de aquí- decía Gohan bajando su cabeza, a lo cual shuri se sonrojo y se sintió algo avergonzada por pensar mal del mestizo.

-kukukuku, discúlpame hijo, entonces si puedes hacerlo, ve y diviértete- decía entre risas nerviosas la madre de Akeno, a lo que el sayayin asintió con la cabeza mientras colocaba sus manos en sus costados.

-nos volveremos a ver- dijo en voz baja el anciano, pero Gohan solo sonrió.

-eso no pasara, haaaaa- con un estruendoso grito, Gohan envió de sus palmas una enorme ráfaga de aire comprimido, que choco directamente con los caballeros y los ancianos. Sus cuerpos se perdieron en el firmamento junto con un mensaje, el cual decía, "jamás vuelvas a meterte con la familia son himejima o pagaras las consecuencias".

-ven cariño, te curare esa herida de inmediato- decía shuri con dulzura, mientras tomaba la mano ensangrentada de su hijo.

-jejejeje, esto no es nada, he recibido peores heridas- exclamo con simpleza el sayayin mestizo, pero este fue envuelto por los brazos de la mujer.

-gracias Gohan, eres un gran chico, me sentiré orgullosa de ser tu madre de ahora en adelante- con estas palabras, shuri le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla del mestizo, el cual se sonrojo de inmediato.

-gracias, mamá- suave y corto dijo esto Gohan, el cual apoyaba su cabezo en los atributos de la mujer. Ellos quedaron abrazados por un tiempo, la pelea con los caballeros había estrechado sus lazos y su futuro se veía brillante. Pero en este estaba cell.

[Mientras en el lago junto a Goku y Akeno]

Después de un rato de jugueteos en el bosque, el par llego al lago. A lo que Goku no tardo en lanzarse a este por un pez, mientras era observada por la pequeña hibrida con emoción. Lo que no sabía la hija de shuri que detrás de ella, acechaba un tigre dientes de sable que buscaba convertirla en su cena.

-mi nuevo papá es genial- decía la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía al lago, pero de un momento a otro, el tigre salto con las intenciones de comerse a la chica.

Pero para una pequeña que estuvo entrenando arduamente con el súper sayayin de raza pura y lograba ver los movimientos de este y Gohan al pelear, el ataque del tigre lo sintió y con rapidez se hizo a un lado. El animal con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y moviendo sus patas con rapidez para detener su caída, se fue de cara al lago.

-jujujuju, gatito malo- decía la niña regañando al tigre que se agitaba en las aguas intentando salir, lo que consiguió al sentir como era levantado por los aires gracias al enorme pez que Goku cargaba con una sola mano.

-hum, ¿Qué hacia ese tigre en el agua?- pregunto Goku al ver como el animal corría como condenado hacia el bosque.

-jujujuju, no lo se- decía la pequeña con sus manos a los lados a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Goku miro al bosque y luego a su hija, luego al bosque y de nuevo a la pequeña.

-su fuerza y rapidez aumento de golpe con solo diez días de entrenamiento- pensó el sayayin de raza pura con una sonrisa en su rostro, -estoy seguro que es una niña prodigio para las artes marciales- pensaba el sayayin con una gran curva de alegría en sus labios. El futuro deparaba grandes cosas para la bella hija de shuri.

-vamos papá, hay que volver- decía la pequeña tomando la mano libre de Goku, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esto. Un poco avergonzado el sayayin nunca pensó ser padre por segunda vez y ahora de una pequeña muy especial.

-pasaremos por una manzanas antes- exclamo el sayayin con el pez cargándolo en su hombro.

La caminata duro en silencio por unos minutos, pero el rostro de Akeno cambio a uno de preocupación a lo que apretaba fuertemente la mano de Goku. El guerrero sayayin sintió cambio de ánimo en la pequeña hija de shuri, a lo que este bajo su mirada confundido hacia su nueva hija.

-¿sucede algo Akeno?- pregunto el confundido Goku, a lo que Akeno bajo su cabeza.

-estaba pensando si no te molesta que te llame papá- decía la pequeña sacando una pregunta demasiado repentina para Goku, pero este sonrió suavemente a la niña.

-claro que no, ya eres mi hija, ¿oh no?- devolvió la pregunta Goku a la niña, a la cual se le tiñeron las mejillas de colorado. Akeno asintió de inmediato, la emoción de tener un padre como Goku fue tanta que no pensó como este se sentirá al respecto.

-sip, ahora soy son Akeno himejima o eso creo, jujujujujuju- reía Akeno con su típica carcajada heredada por su madre.

-¿son Akeno?, ummmm eso suena genial, son Akeno la hija de son Goku- decía el sayayin de raza pura son alegría, a lo que su hija no paraba de reír por la imitación de voz de su padre.

-me alegra que el señor Goku sea mi nuevo papá- pensó la pequeña niña. Una hermosa postal del guerrero sayayin junto a la pequeña mestiza, caminando por el bosque tomado de la mano, mientras que Goku tenía un enorme pez en su hombro.

Los lazos de padre e hija y también en todo caso de madre e hijo, se estrechaban con estos eventos y con los días que pasaban, los cuales exactamente fueron cinco de estos que pasaban en total calma. Ellos ya parecían una familia común y corriente, esto hasta el punto que ya Goku y shuri comenzaron a dormir en la misma habitación, las cosas de milk para no hacer incomoda la situación y romance de ambos, fueron colocadas en el ático de la casa. Esto fue una señal de una nueva vida para ambos.

Akeno no podía estar más contenta al tener su propio cuarto el cual decoro como ella quería, además de pasar tiempo con Gohan y su nuevo padre, Akeno era feliz por su madre la cual parecía más alegre cada día. Lo que ella no comprendía, fue que a su madre aun le faltaba una cosa para consumar el amor entre ella y Goku, creo que ustedes comprenden de lo que estoy hablando, pero eso es otro tema que tocar, ya que los demás guerreros se preparaban para el torneo del androide perfecto, aunque daremos más ahínco al namekusei maestro de Gohan, el cual en el tiempo en que Goku y shuri consolidaban su relación este descubría una nueva forma de entrenar junto a sus visitantes del otro mundo.

[En el templo de kami-sama]

Piccolo se encontraba levitando con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos juntas, su típica pose de entrenamiento del namek, quien se preparaba con todo para el torneo. Esta demás decir que vegeta, Trunks y los demás ya no se hospedaban en el templo. Michael, Gabriel, mister popo y piccolo eran los únicos en el templo, los ángeles decidieron quedarse hasta que la amenaza de cell fuera destruida, hasta entonces vigilaría la tierra de cerca, pero la hermana de Michael tenía otros planes.

-otra vez lo vas a intentar- decía el ayudante de kami-sam, quien se encontraba a un lado del hombre de rubios cabellos.

-la última vez se rindió al primer intento, pero ahora la veo más decidida que antes- comentaba un feliz Michael al señor popo. Estos estaban hablando de la mujer mas hermosa entre los ángeles. Gabriel se acercaba lentamente con sus brazos abiertos, con las intenciones de abrazar al namek.

-es perseverante lo admito, pero no por eso la dejare hacer eso- pensaba el namek con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Al maestro de Gohan le avergonzaba esta muestra de cariño.

-hooo- con un grito muy desanimado, Gabriel se lanzó al extraterrestre, pero este desapareció de la nada, pero sin caer, la mujer dio una vuelta en el aire, antes de caer de pie mientras su enormes pechos rebotaban haciendo su tu típico sonido de boing.

-basta chiquilla, no tengo tiempo para estos juegos- decía con seriedad el namek, pero Gabriel no hizo caso y al ataque, pero esta vez fue más rápida que antes, -su ki se elevó en un segundo- pensó piccolo esquivando a la rubia.

-Gabriel es considerada como una de los ángeles más fuertes si no es que la más fuerte del otro mundo, así que tenga cuidado señor piccolo- advirtió el rubio de largo cabello, a lo que el namek se sorprendió un poco. Bajar su guardia ahora sería un grave problema.

-si eso es lo que quieres, intenta atraparme mocosa- piccolo con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sacó su capa, la cual cayó a un lado, causando un estruendoso sonido al caer, esto provocado por el peso de esta.

Gabriel con sus manos abiertas, desapareció de la vista de los presentes. Piccolo comenzó a intentar detectar el ki de la chica, buscando por donde sería su próximo ataque bueno, ataque lo consideraba el namek. Por su lado, Gabriel apareció al costado derecho del maestro de Gohan, pero este raudo y veloz, tomo uno de los brazos de la chica y la lanzo por los aires.

-con eso bastara, no lo puedo creer de mí, pero me sentirá mal si le diera un golpe para frenarla, además es buena niña- pensaba piccolo viendo como la rubia sin emitir sonido alguno, daba vuelta por los aires.

-esos fues rapidos- exclamo el ayudante de kami-sama, pero este no contaba con los reflejos de la bella ángel. La hermana de Michael dio varias piruetas en el aire antes de caer elegantemente al suelo.

-tadaaaa- dijo al caer Gabriel con un tono bastante neutral. La chica dio la media vuelta y se impulsó con la planta de sus pies contra el namekusei.

-bien, tienes agallas niña, eso lo admito- decía piccolo volviendo a colocarse en pose de batalla, pero lo que no contaba el namek, fue que Gabriel se desdoblara en dos, -¿Cómo?- pregunto pasmado piccolo, mientras que varias ángeles aparecían desde los costados, rodeando al namek.

-las técnicas de las miltimagenes, aun recuerdo la vez en que Gabriel vio esa técnica en el primer torneo de las artes marciales en que participo son Goku, ¿lo recuerdas mister popo?- hablaba el rubio hombre, mientras que el amigo popo asentía con la cabeza.

-sis Michael, estuvos tres días practicando hastas logrars hacerlos- respondió el señor popo a Michael, mientras que mantenía su vista a la batalla por un abrazo continuaba. La mujer saltaba de un lugar a otro, mientras que piccolo esquivaba sus embates.

Piccolo mientras evitaba a la rubia chica, no consiguió detener una curva de alegría que se reflejaba en su cara, la cual señalaba que el namek se estaba divirtiendo. Gabriel por su parte también estaba sonriendo, esta especie de entrenamiento la estaba llevando a usar mas de su poder y al namek ponerse un poco mas serio de lo habitual, pero el punto de clímax fue cuando Gabriel se detuvo frente a piccolo solo a unos metros de este.

-¿ya te cansaste chiquilla?- pregunto algo irónico piccolo, aunque él mismo ya tenia sus primeras gotas de sudor cayendo de su rostro. Gabriel no respondió y solo flexiono sus rodillas. Como una rana, brinco por los aires la chica antes la atenta mirada del namekusei, pero de un segundo a otro despareció y reapareció detrás del maestro de Gohan, el cual no se esperaba esa jugada.

-lo tiene- exclamo Michael con emoción. Su personalidad serena paso a una de más emoción al ver que su hermana lograría su objetivo.

-maldición, no me queda otra salida- piccolo acorralado entre la espada y la pared, coloco su palma frente a la chica, -aaaahhh- con un grito realizo una expulsión de ki muy leve, la cual envió a Gabriel a girar varias veces por el suelo.

-ayayay- decía la rubia chica sentada en el suelo con un rostro de tristeza, mientras que piccolo con una actitud algo avergonzada se acercaba a la chica.

-lo siento por eso, hiciste un gran trabajo- se disculpaba y felicitaba el namek a la chica, mientras que le tendía la mano. Gabriel ni corta ni perezosa acepto la ayuda de piccolo. Por lo menor consiguió un estrechón de manos en vez de un abrazo. Ya de pie Gabriel miro fijamente a un nervioso namek.

-yo quiero hacer eso- exclamo con una voz sin emociones la pelirrubia, la cual colocaba su palma frente a piccolo al igual que él lo hizo.

-espera, ¿Qué intentas hac…- antes que terminara la pregunta piccol0o recibió una gran sorpresa.

-aahh- con un grito muy débil, la hermana de Michael expulso la misma cantidad de ki que lo hizo piccolo haca unos segundos atrás. Para el namek solo fue una brisa que seco su sudor, pero aun así fue impresionante.

-vaya, vaya, Gabriel se ha interesado por sus técnicas señor piccolo- decía el rubio de cabello largo y mirada suave. Junto a mister popo se acercaron al par de namek y ángel.

-con es eso, bien enana, haz esto- decía el namekusei con voz reflexiva. El ser verde levanto su palma en dirección opuesta a los demás y lanzo una ráfaga de energía de tamaño medio para luego re direccionarla al cielo donde estallo.

-ok, lo hare- dijo con un poco más de emoción la chica. Gabriel tomo la misma posición que piccolo y con sorpresa lanzo una ráfaga de poder que también logro direccionar al cielo.

-impresionante, que tal esto- piccolo con una actitud mas seria, puso sus dedos en la frente mientras colectaba una gran cantidad de ki, -¡makankosapo!- con un grito el namek lanzo su característico ataque en espiral, dejando impresionados a todos los presentes.

-caramba que poder- dijo un Michael con los ojos abiertos como platos pero aún se mantenía sereno. Gabriel posiciono sus dedos en su frente e intento hacer lo mismo.

-makankosapo- dijo la rubia ángel, pero esta no consiguió nada, solo sacar humo de sus dedos, -muuu, es difícil- decía con simpleza la chica, la cual hacia un lve puchero en sus labios.

-hum, debes entrenar mucho para llegar a hacer el makankosapo- decía piccolo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-enséñame, quiero aprender- exclamo Gabriel tirando del chaleco del namek, el cual se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica. El maestro de Gohan estaba a punto de negarse, pero al ver fijamente el rostro de la chica, logro ver a su antiguo discípulo de pequeño y recordó esa vez que lo entreno.

-tch, bien, aun necesito un compañero de entrenamiento antes del torneo de cell, no me vendría mal entrenar con alguien que amenos está a un nivel decente- exclamo el alienígena del planeta namek, mientras se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada.

-wuw- con esa expresión de emoción no tan emocionante, Gabriel aprovecho de abrazar al namek, quien solo atino a darle un par de palmadas en la cabeza de la chica.

-si, si, ahora a entrenar- piccolo comenzaba a tener un nuevo vinculo alumno maestro con la ángel de grandes pechos, la que una vez tuvo con Gohan pero este ya había superado sus poderes y un nuevo alumno que pueda moldear como lo hizo aquella vez, no se oía tan mal.

-jamás pensé que la parte malvada de kami-sama cambiara para bien- pensaba Michael mientras Gabriel y piccolo se encaminaban al centro del templo, -pero como dicen en el otro lado, los milagros suelen presentarse donde menos los esperas, solo espero que eso sea cierto con este nuevo enemigo al que se enfrenta a la tierra- la expresión del ángel cambio levemente a una más preocupada, mientras que dirigía su vista en dirección al androide perfecto.

El líder de la facción angelical tenía toda la razón, ya solo faltaba menos de la mitad de los días para que el enfrentamiento entre el bien y el mal chocaran entre ellos. Los guerreros se preparaban con toda intensidad para ese día, esperando para tener su batalla contra el ser mas fuerte presentado hasta ahora, la amenaza llamada cell.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo por ahora, debo decirles que si o si se viene una escena sexual entre shuri y Goku, espérenla. También me alegro de que hayamos pasado los cien comentarios, gracias a todos por este gran logro, ahora vamos por los doscientos, se que se puede lograr y con los seguidores que tengo lo haremos realidad. Recuerden, ideas, opiniones, criticas constructivas, consejos, etc. Estaré esperando para leer en la caja de comentarios.

Sin mas que decir y deseándole los mejor a cada uno de los lectores, se despide de ustedes, dragondark77.


	6. Chapter 6

Que tal queridos lectores, aquí su amigo y escritor dragondark77 trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, ya vamos por seis lo cual me deja impresionado, además de casi llegar a 150 review lo que me alegra, sin mas que decir, respondo a sus comentarios.

viecenta1.8: muchas gracias, ya faltaba esa interacción de madre e hijo. Si se te ocurre algo seria genial que me lo dijeras.

Black Etherias833: en este capitulo veras un gran avance, piccolo y Gabriel es una relación de alumno y maestro nada mas.

Goku Black: creo que me falto esa parte, pero ya lo hice. Lo del harem aun lo estoy pensando, ya que la mayoría de las chicas que propones no las conozco.

Fedbax25: muchas emociones en un día jajaja, Gabriel no es parecida a Goku, es mas recatada ella. Este capitulo te emocionaras de otra forma jejeje.

W.M King: pienso lo mismo amigo.

Zasetsu04: unir dos universos no es tan fácil y menos darle coherencia. Goku siempre ha sido un inocenton. Pero bueno, a algunos les gusto el avance y eres el único que le parece apresurada, tampoco puedo darle el gusto a todos, hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Todo a su tiempo como dices, esta claro que Akeno y Gohan tienen una relación normal, Goku y shuri son adultos ellos son niños.

kaiser akuma 7: pues gracias por ese comentario.

taanqee92: no lo abandonare, no soy como otros autores.

arg21: yo me dije porque no darle una nueva relación de alumno y maestro a piccolo además es muy comico, lo de Gohan y shuri me quedo chido jajajaja. Gracias por el review.

ThonyCvs: exactamente al viejo no lo veremos mas, todo bien y seguiré así.

Yae Sakura: aaaa puede ser que se cumpla tu predicción, ya vere el tema del harem. Consulta, eres mujer? Solo por curiosidad.

The pro saiyan: shuri es sadica, masoquista era el marido de ella. Pero igual será bastante intenso su coito jajaja.

Akito Gremory: esa idea debiste dármela antes de hacer esto, como voy a saber que eso era lo que querias. Bueno ya paso y espero sigas la historia.

Guest: vale.

lore-chan: gracias por eso.

FanFic World010: jajaja a mí también me dio risa hacer esa escena.

OmegaZero: gracias.

jefferson0390: me gusta que la gente se emocione, me da entender que les gusta el fic, shuri puede ser la madre de goten. Gabriel y piccolo la pareja comica.

aten92: tus recomendaciones son interesantes, por parte de Goku estoy algo confundido ya que conozco a Gabriel y yasaka, a las otras ni siquiera se sus historias para meterlas al harem. Gohan tendrá a las típicas chicas no te preocupes por eso. Pero igual gracias cada recomendación es muy agradecida.

Guest: para decir eso debes ser un usuario registrado.

fabry96: solo puedo decir que te dejes sorprender.

Guest: ya se quien eres y déjame decirte que eres un tarado con demasiado tiempo.

alucard77: gracias por aclarármelo pero ya lo intuía, creo que también es ese sujeto y espero que deje de hacerlo ya que se humilla solo, para mi es un tarado y nada mas. Gracias por el comentario.

Ahora les advierto, se viene una gran escena espero les guste. Además ninguna de las series que aparecen en el fic son de mi dominio, todas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 6: la primera vez de la pareja son himejima, un nuevo kami-sama.

Los días pasaron y los cinco días de entrenamiento restantes de padre e hijo terminaron, ahora solo quedaba los últimos cinco días antes de la batalla que definiría el futuro del planeta tierra y por ende de la humanidad completa, pero esperen si cell comprendía como llegar al otro mundo, ni siquiera ellos estarían a salvo de las ansias de destruir, humillar y la búsqueda de un reto por parte del androide perfecto.

La gente de la tierra les daba igual esto, ellos ponían toda su confianza en un falso salvador llamado mister satan, campeón mundial de las artes marciales. Este hombre de peinado de afro, les ofrecía a las personas derrotar al monstruo que los amenazaba. Estas promesas enriquecían demasiado a este simple terrícola y su ego se inflaba tal globo de cumpleaños, el cual estallaría en solo cinco días. Pero ese es otro cuento.

Lo raíz de todo problema era el ser llamado el androide perfecto, creado por la computadora del doctor gero, un ser de poderes abismales el cual combinaba cada célula de los guerreros más fuertes del planeta y tal vez del universo entero. Cell ahora se encontraba en el centro del ring o plataforma hecha de las rocas cercanas al lugar. Este con una mueca de seriedad y los brazos cruzados, además de estar un poco enojado después de que un periodista molesto su descanso con preguntas tontas que molestarían a cualquiera.

-creo que les di demasiado tiempo de vida estos terrícolas- dijo para si mismo el androide perfecto, quien miro hacia arriba. –es mejor que realice un poco de entrenamiento para prepararme- con una sonrisa socarrona y maligna, cell dio un salto en su plataforma y voló en dirección al cielo nocturno.

Cell gracias a las células de freezer y su padre, podía sobrevivir en el espacio como si nada, sin la necesidad de recibir oxígeno en sus pulmones aunque nadie sabe si este tiene estos órganos. En fin, dejando eso de lado, el ser perfecto comenzó con una tanda de puñetazos a varios meteoritos de menor tamaño que rondaban la tierra.

-aun no puedo creer esta evolución que he sufrido al absorber a los terrícolas y a los androides 17 y 18- pensaba el ser perfecto siguiendo con su rutina de ejercicios.

Ya después de un rato, un enorme meteoro de colosal tamaño se dirigía hacia su posición, a lo que cell le sonrió con malicia mientras que con solo una mano lo detuvo por completo. Las intenciones de este no eran para nada buenas ya que este veía de reojo a la tierra, para luego dirigir su vista a su nuevo juguete de entrenamiento.

-esta será solo un adelanto de lo que les pasara terrícolas, un poco de terror en sus patéticos cuerpos- decía el androide perfecto. De un golpe certero en el centro de este cuerpo de roca marciana, la partió en miles de pedazos quienes comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad hacia la tierra.

Cell con una sonrisa maliciosa veía como estos se dirigían a la tierra sin control, por ende comenzaron a caer en varias partes distintas del globo, destruyendo poblados pequeños, causando graves daños a grandes ciudades y matando a una gran cantidad de personas en el proceso. Aunque los humanos dieron por hecho que esto fue causado por causas naturales fuera de su alcance, los guerreros z recordarían quien había sido el causante de estos homicidios en masa.

-esto no es nada en comparación a lo que hare cuando termine con todos en mi torneo- pensó cell viendo a la tierra mientras colocaba su palma en dirección a esta y la cerraba como si este destruyera el planeta con solo cerrar su mano.

[Mientras en el monte paoz]

Goku junto a shuri se encontraban recostados en el pasto, enfrente de su hogar, viendo al cielo, mientras que la mujer estaba recostada en el pecho fornido del sayayin de raza pura. Al principio la propuesta de ver las estrellas en el firmamento le pareció algo extraña, esta idea fue de shuri pero ahora le parecía algo bastante relajante de cara a lo que se deben enfrentar él y su hijo en solo unos días.

-¿no te parece hermosa la luna?- pregunto la pelinegra madre de Akeno con ojos soñadores. Esta más que decir que esta no se encontraba llena si no a su mitad.

-ummm a mí me parece igual que siempre- decía con el entrecejo alzado Goku, este con una mirada confundida. Shuri sonrió ante esto.

-ya esperaba esa respuesta- exclamo shuri como respuesta. Antes de que dijera algo mas, Goku hablo.

-pero estar contigo de esta forma se me hace muy relajante- con toda la sinceridad del mundo hablaba el sayayin de raza pura, al cual se le reflejaba una curva de alegría en sus labios e inconscientemente o por instinto, colocaba su mano en el hombro de la ahora su mujer y la traía hacia su persona.

-tu sinceridad y la simpleza de tus palabras hacen que mi corazón lata como loco Goku, eso me enamora cada días más de ti amor- con palabras de cariño y un beso en la mejilla, shuri demostraba su afecto por el guerrero sayayin.

-es raro pero me gusta- comento Goku de la nada, a la vez que se acomodaba en el suave pasto. Shuri enseguida alzo una ceja con confusión.

-¿Qué es raro amor?- pregunto con dulzura la madre de Akeno, la cual alzaba un poco la vista hacia el guerrero de otro planeta.

-eso, como me llamas siempre en vez de Goku, usas amor, cielo, corazón. Milk jamás lo hizo, la mayor parte del tiempo de gritaba que buscara empleo- decía el sayayin de raza pura recordando a su peculiar ex esposa. Shuri rio ante las palabras de su hombre.

-kukukuku, en eso nos diferenciamos milk y yo amor- hablo la pelinegra mujer riendo como lo suele hacer seguido, -en eso y mucho mas- esto ultimo lo pensó shuri mientras que acomodaba sus pechos en el cuerpo de Goku. Se debe admitir que la figura de milk era bastante diferente al voluptuoso cuerpo de la madre de Akeno.

-yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?- pregunto inocentemente el sayayin a su mujer, la cual con suaves masajes en su pecho asintió con la cabeza.

-eso me llenaría de alegría- respondió con suavidad la madre de Akeno, a lo que Goku tras recibir la positiva de la pelinegra se quedó pensando en cómo llamar a la mujer.

-ummm, ya se, te llamare linda porque eres una mujer linda, eso está bien, ¿te gustaría eso?- pregunto Goku, pero este en vez de recibir una respuesta por parte de shuri, este recibió un beso directamente en los labios por parte de la mujer.

El beso se hizo mas profundo con cada segundo que pasaba, la lengua de la mujer jugueteaba con la del sayayin de raza pura. Goku jamás pensó que un beso podría llegar a ser tan apasionado pero esta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas y lecciones de amor que aprendía con cada día que pasaba. Shuri por su parte posicionaba sus palmas en el pecho de Goku mientras saboreaba la cavidad bucal del padre de Gohan por un par de minutos más antes de separarse.

-puedes decirme así o como tú quieras amor- con palabras dulces shuri volvió al ruedo con los besos, aunque la temperatura de estos comenzaba a subir y ahora no solo sus bocas se movían. Las manos de Goku comenzaron a ir del norte al sur del cuerpo de shuri, llegando a sus caderas.

-no importa que suceda el día de mañana, los protegeré con mi vida- pensaba el sayayin de raza pura en medio de las caricias con shuri, hasta que sus manos llegaron a su destino, es decir las nalgas de la pelinegra, la cual dio un pequeño respingón al sentir las palmas de Goku en esa parte de su cuerpo.

-ara ara, son Goku quiere jugar temprano esta noche- decía la mujer con una voz sensual mientras que se lamia sus labios. Goku solo atino a sonreír como siempre lo hacia mientras un leve sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas, -kukukuku, pero debes esperar querido, si quieres repetir lo que sucedió hace un par de noches debemos estar a solas- con eso dicho, shuri elevo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus hijos.

-tienes razón jejejeje- respondió con simpleza el sayayin guerrero, sacando una sonrisa por parte de su mujer. Estos aún estaban en presencia de sus hijos quienes charlaban animadamente encima de la casa. Pero con ellos iremos luego, ya que ahora indagaremos un poco más y retrocederemos en el tiempo un par de noches atrás. Una noche estrellada donde al fin estos adultos tuvieron su primera experiencia sexual ya siendo pareja, aunque solo seria la primera de muchas.

[Un par de noches atrás]

El día terminaba, ahora solo quedaban en pie los adultos, mientras que los pequeños yacían dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones. En la cocina lavando los platos se encontraba shuri mientras que Goku realizaba un último entrenamiento antes de ir a darse un baño y por ultimo sentar cabeza en su cama junto a su mujer, pero esta última planeaba algo más que solo dormir.

-entrenamiento, baño, cena y luego a la cama, hoy debió ser un día muy duro para los pequeños- decía la mujer de cabellos color ónix con tranquilidad, iniciando una charla con el guerrero sayayin.

-sí, hoy entrenaron casi el doble que los días anteriores, jejeje aunque yo no me quedo atrás- decía el sayayin de raza pura terminando de realizar sus abdominales nocturnos.

-¿te vas a dar un baño?- pregunto la mujer dejando un plato en su lugar, mientras que Goku se dirigía a la puerta.

-por supuesto, ahora solo quiero bañarme e ir a la cama- contestaba con simpleza el nieto de son Gohan, quien estiraba su cuello y sus brazos. Ahora era la oportunidad de shuri para iniciar su plan.

-espera un momento Goku, me preguntaba si podría darme un baño contigo- decía con un leve tono de rojo en sus mejillas shuri. Goku la miro algo confundido pero de en un segundo cambio su rostro a uno más apacible y sonriente.

-claro, Gohan siempre se bañaba conmigo cuando niño pero ahora que ha crecido ha dejado de hacerlo y milk, bueno ella nunca fue del agrado de darse un baño en exterior- decía Goku frotándose la cabeza, recordando como su hijo comenzaba a pasar a la adolescencia y quería su espacio privado, además de su esposa, quien le preparaba el baño pero esta siempre fue reacia a acompañar a Goku en estos.

-bien mi amor, esto es lo que haremos, tu prepara la bañera y luego de terminar con los platos me uniré a ti- decía shuri mirando con dulzura a su hombre, el cual con una sonrisa y muchos ánimos fue a preparar los leños para calentar el agua.

El sayayin de raza pura no tardo casi nada en realizar todos los preparativos, llenar el barril con agua y colocar los leños fue fácil para este, además de usar un poco de ki para encenderlos y una leve ráfaga de aire que hizo avivo el fuego. Solo le quedaba desvestirse lo que en menos de un minuto ya estaba como llego al mundo. En un salto este se hundió en la bañera con agua caliente.

-que bien se siente- se decía a sí mismo el súper sayayin de ojos esmeralda, el cual reposaba sus manos alrededor del barril.

-Goku- una suave voz llamo la atención del artista marcial, quien no demoro en dirigir sus ojos al lugar de esta voz, dándose cuenta de que era shuri, pero esta con una toalla rodeando su voluptuoso cuerpo y su cabello tomado de tal forma que no cayera en su espalda o sus hombros.

La belleza que degustaba los ojos del guerrero sayayin no cabían en su mente y esto paso a mayores cuando con una actitud sumamente sexy. El cuerpo totalmente desnudo de shuri quedo grabada en la mente de Goku, mientras que esta con suavidad entraba en el barril del agua caliente, pero lo que más impresionaba era que shuri no perdía su sonrisa de su rostro.

-umm que agradable se siente el agua en mi cuerpo- decía shuri con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios. Goku aún no perdía de vista el cuerpo de la pelinegra, a lo que esta desde que se quitó la toalla comprendió que llamo la atención completa del guerrero sayayin.

Oh si, ella aun tenia suficiente belleza o mucho mas de lo que era cuando joven, los años apenas y le habían rozado. La mujer con un sexapil que cualquiera envidiaría casi a sus treinta años, pechos en su lugar, un cuerpo de curvas de infarto y una piel de porcelana que parecía de seda. Shuri al entender esto, comenzó a acercarse suavemente al súper sayayin quien se hundía un poco en el agua hasta su boca, casi ocultando sus mejillas coloradas.

-ara ara, el guerrero más fuerte del universo se avergüenza en ver a una mujer desnuda- decía con un tono picaresco la madre de Akeno, la cual se quedaba viendo a los ojos verdes del rubio sayayin.

-bublblub- era el sonido del sayayin de mejillas rojas. Esto saco una leve carcajada de la mujer, la cual ponía su frente con la del sayayin de raza pura. Shuri quería avergonzar un poquito más al padre de Gohan

-dime son Goku, ¿alguna vez tu ex esposa hizo esto contigo?- al preguntar esto, la madre de Akeno se levantó poco a poco del agua, revelando sus exuberantes pechos al sayayin de raza pura.

Goku en su niñez era muy inocente y en su viaje con bulma todo lo sexual era bastante irrelevante, ciertamente hasta que comenzó a llegar a la adolescencia donde el propio kami-sama le dio la charla de la reproducción humana, lo que confundió bastante a Goku sin prestarle mucha importancia. Cuando se casó con milk comenzó a sentí esas emociones y llevar a la práctica su deseo sexual, pero al ser su ex esposa un poco recatada no saco todo el potencial del sayayin de raza pura, en cambio con shuri Goku tendría otra clase de experiencia sexual y algo dentro de él le decía que debía estar nervioso. Además el aura erótico que emitía la mujer no lo ayudaba.

-ven, dame tu mano- exclamo con suavidad la madre de Akeno. Goku casi por inercia saco su mano derecha del agua, a lo que shuri la tomo entre las suyas, comenzando a guiar la palma del sayayin hacia uno de sus pechos. Al sentir el contacto con el pecho de shuri, Goku abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-suaves, son muy suaves- decía casi extasiado el súper sayayin, quien empezaba a agarrar confianza o mejor dicho, agarrar los pechos de la mujer. De un apretón saco un gemido de su mujer.

-ah, no tan fuerte amor, debes hacerlo con suavidad- decía casi en un tono de reproche la pelinegra, pero el placer en sus voz no hizo posible esto.

Goku asintió con la cabeza y con curiosidad masajeaba el seno izquierdo de shuri, ahora más confiado, el sayayin uso su otra mano, teniendo ambas palmas llenas de los senos de shuri. Para la mujer ser masajeada de esa forma era un delicioso placer que la hacía sentirse querida y amada de forma física. Los sentimientos de Goku hacia ella eran verdaderos pero ahora llegaba hacer más físico.

-ah, si sigue así- decía shuri disfrutando del placer de ser masajeada, tocada y apretada en sus pechos. Goku por su lado estaba demasiado inmerso en presionar sus palmas en los enormes senos que no se daba el tiempo de emitir una palabra, sus instintos entraban en el acto y decían que decir al súper guerrero sayayin.

-shuri- dijo Goku pero esta se bajo a su nivel y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, con un gran fervor y hambre de amor, deseos de comerse la boca del sayayin de raza pura. Goku dejo de masajear los pechos de shuri y paso a devolver el beso a su mujer.

La temperatura del agua ya no se comparaba con lo caliente del cuerpo de la pelinegra y mucho menos del sayayin. Este último ya tenía sus manos en la cintura desnuda de shuri, mientras que esta posaba sus manos por alrededor del cuello de Goku, sin dejar un minuto de saborear los labios, majillas y cuello de Goku quien se dejaba querer, pero llego el momento en que el barril quedo algo estrecho para los dos y su pasión debía pasar a un siguiente nivel.

-go..ku, vamos a la habitación, no..ah puedo soportarlo mas- con un tono tan deliciosamente erotico hablaba la madre de Akeno y ni tonto ni perezoso, Goku entendió lo que quería decir la mujer.

-yo tampoco- simples palabras de un hombre simple, el cual le tomaba en forma de princesa a la pelinegra. Goku empezaba a flotar de poco a poco, saliendo por completo del barril con agua, dejando caer varias gotas de este líquido. Goku en un segundo encendió su ki, cubriendo a la pareja que se besaba ocasionalmente mientras que el calor de la energía de Goku los secaba en poco tiempo, esto hasta el momento que los dos desaparecieron de la nada, reapareciendo en la habitación que compartían como pareja.

-esta noche serás todo mío son Goku- decía una excitada shuri, mientras que el sayayin la dejaba con delicadeza en la cama. El vaivén de una respiración entrecortada de la mujer dejaba sin palabras al guerrero, quien sin demora comenzó a posicionarse encima de la chica.

Una nueva ronda de besos y caricias entre ambos empezó. Goku acariciando los pechos de la mujer y esta haciendo lo mismo pero la gran espalda del rubio súper sayayin. De un momento a otro la boca de Goku viajo al cuello de cisne de shuri, sacando un par de gemidos por parte de esta. Shuri al darse cuenta de estos sonidos de placer eran muy altos se mordió el labio, no quería despertar a los niños.

-oh Goku- gimió en voz baja shuri, la cual sentía los besos del sayayin bajar de poco a poco hasta sus pechos. Goku sin perder el tiempo, fue directamente al ataque con su boca. Lamiendo y chupando los senos de la mujer.

La placentera sensación de sentir la boca de su hombre en la punta de su pezón siendo lamida, mordida y succionado con vehemencia, era el cielo para la madre de Akeno, quien se retorcía en la cama tras los espasmos que causaba la excitación en su cuerpo. Shuri movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras jugueteaba con los rubios cabellos de Goku quien ahora iba por otro objetivo.

-ella es tan suave, sus pechos son como un par de nubes, ella hace que reaccione así- pensaba el hombre de ojos color esmeralda, quien con camino de besos bajaba por el vientre de shuri. La mujer se agarraba de las blancas sabanas de la cama. Goku se aproximaba a un lugar peligroso por así decirlo.

-aaahh- con un gran gemido, daba como señal que Goku ya había llegado a su parte mas sensible de ella. El súper sayayin con su lengua y entre besos, succionaba la vagina de la pelinegra, que en este momento comenzaba a sentir el placer que desde que tuvo a Akeno no había sentido.

Shuri movía sus piernas de arriba abajo, flexionando sus rodillas y luego dejarlas caer, ya que el cosquilleo en esa parte. Goku se excitaba con cada gemir de su mujer, lo que llevaba que su miembro comenzara a crecer aún más de lo que estaba, diciendo que ya estaba listo para entrar en acción pero el sayayin de clase baja aun no quería dejar de lamer la vagina de la chica.

-Goku, por favor, ah, ah, no puedo resistirlo ah, ah- con cada palabra que salía de la boca de shuri salía un gemido, esta tomaba firmemente la cabeza de Goku, como si esta quisiera hundir mas y mas el rostro de este en su vagina, mientras que este no hacia nada para impedirlo.

El sayayin de raza pura con sus manos dejando los pechos de la mujer, las llevo a los muslos de la mujer, ayudándola a levantar un poco más estas, dejando un espacio más accesible mientras lamia su parte fémina con intensidad. Pasado un par de minutos lo que debía ser, debía ser, las acciones de Goku tuvieron sus consecuencias para el bien de shuri y la excitación del experto en artes marciales.

-goo..ku,me..eme..me vengooo- casi como un aullido ahogado, el primer orgasmo de la noche fue el de shuri, la cual empapaba la cara del sayayin de raza pura con sus jugos de amor, sacando una leve sonrisa por parte de Goku y un poco de sorpresa de que esto pasara. Con milk lo que acababa de pasar jamás lo vio.

-ummm, esto sabe raro- decía un inocente sayayin mientras probaba los jugos de amor de su mujer, la cual respiraba agitadamente por unos segundos pero de un minuto a otro, shuri se levantó como poseída y se abalanzo contra Goku, quedando está por encima del sayayin de raza pura.

-ara ara, eso no es justo corazón, yo también quiero disfrutar del cuerpo de mi querido y amado súper sayayin, kukukuku- exclamo shuri con un tono sensual, a la vez que se lamia sus labios y se dejaba caer el cabello como cascada en su espalda. Esta mas que decir que shuri se apoyaba en la cama con ambas palmas a los costados de la cabeza de Goku. Por su parte el padre de Gohan solo sonreía ante las palabras de shuri, pero esta era una sonrisa muy común, como si estuviera esperando a su mujer.

Shuri sin perder el tiempo, volvió al ataque con un beso intenso al sayayin de raza pura, entrelazando sus lenguas en un típico beso francés que pareciese que ambos comieran sus bocas el uno con el otro. Goku sin ser menos y deteniendo los planes de shuri, volvió a amasar los pechos de esta, sacando un par de gemidos por parte de la pelinegra de piel de porcelana.

-no puedo soportarlo más, lo quiero ahora, oh Goku quiero que me lo hagas ya- decía con un rostro lujurioso la pelinegra, la cual veía el miembro duro del súper sayayin apuntando a su vagina.

-yo tampoco puedo esperar shuri- al terminar de decir esto, Goku tomo las nalgas de la pelinegra y comenzó a llevar la parte femenina de la mujer hacia su erecto pene. La cabeza de este entraba tan suavemente que causaba un par de espasmos en la mujer, quien disfrutaba el enorme placer de ser penetrada con gentileza por Goku. El padre de Gohan no se quedaba atrás y dejaba salir un par de balbuceos placenteros al penetrar a shuri.

-si, oh por todos los cielos, esto se siente tan rico- pensaba shuri haciendo una cara de gozar demasiado ser penetrada por Goku. tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor, para ser mas exacto desde que el padre de Akeno se fue no lo hacia y por parte4 de Goku, desde la muerte de su esposa.

Para shuri esto era como si primera vez pero en vez de sentir dolor, fue todo lo contrario, un éxtasis completo. El súper sayayin comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas a shuri quien se apoyaba en el pecho de Goku pero de vez en cuando sus brazos tambaleaban. Sin esperar mas, la madre de Akeno saco su lado sádico y comenzó a cabalgar con gran velocidad sobre el miembro de Goku.

-ah, ah, si, si, mas, mas, dame más amor, si, rápido, más ah, ah- eran los gemidos de placer por parte de shuri y como un genio que cumple los deseos, Goku empezó a penetrarla de una forma más rápida, entrando y saliendo de la vagina de shuri.

-aaaaahhh- comenzó a gritar el súper sayayin pero no tan alto sino como señal de seguir dándole amor a la pelinegra. Shuri ya estaba en su límite al igual que el sayayin de raza pura.

-me voy, me voy meee..- ya rendida shuri caía en el pecho de Goku mientras este seguía penetrándola sin parar, -me voyyyyyy- con un gemido ahogado, Goku y shuri llegaron al clímax, llenando el vientre a la pelinegra de su espesa semilla.

El cansancio inundo el cuerpo de la madre de Akeno, la cual respiraba bastante agitada en el musculoso pecho del guerrero Goku. Este ultimo con una sonrisa en su rostro cubría a su mujer en sus brazos, ambos desnudos sobre la cama y con un poco de sudor en sus frentes. Una agitada noche que terminaba en esta sesión de amor. Shuri un poco más recompuesta vio directamente a los verdes ojos del súper sayayin.

-eso fue increíble, kukukuku- exclamo shuri riendo como la mayor parte del tiempo lo hace, Goku el devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer.

-jejejeje, este, ¿podemos volver a hacerlo?- pregunto Goku con un tono de vergüenza en su rostro. Shuri de inmediato vio hacia la anatomía del guerrero. Lo que sus ojos vieron la dejo pasmada por unos segundos antes de relamerse los labios.

-ara ara, alguien aún está deseoso de jugar- decía con una dulce sonrisa shuri, como si le estuviera al erecto falo del experto en artes marciales, el cual se frotaba la cabeza mientras ponía su sonrisa son en sus labios, -bien señor súper sayayin, comprobemos tu resistencia de guerrero- decía shuri con una gran confianza en ella misma, lo que ella no espera es que Goku no solo es fuerte en las batallas sino en otros ámbitos de su vida.

[Un par de horas después]

Shuri se arrepentía de sus palabras o tal vez no, ya a estas alturas la madre de Akeno ya no sabía que pensar. Shuri se encontraba mirando al techo de la habitación, cubierta por las sabanas aunque casi medio estaba afuera, dejando ver sus pechos al desnudo. Pero eso no es importante ya que nos enfocamos en su rostro, un rostro que mostraba una boca levemente abierta y un poco de saliva saliendo de esta.

-bien creo que es hora de dormir, buenas noches- ya satisfecho y ya en su estado base, Goku se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, dejando a una pelinegra con su cabello revuelto en la cama y un rostro que se podría decir de plena satisfacción en oscuras.

-wow, mañana no poder sentarme con facilidad- pensó shuri ya cansada. La mujer con un gran esfuerzo se acomodó y cerró sus ojos durmiéndose al instante. La primera vez con un súper sayayin siempre seria recordada por la madre de Akeno que a futuro esperaba usar sus juguetes con el sayayin, pero ya eso es para otra ocasión.

[Volviendo a la actualidad]

La pareja aun se mantenía mirando las estrellas, recordando aquella noche en que fueron el uno para el otro, mostrando su amor físicamente. Mientras que los pequeños ajenos a esas cosas, se mantenían conversando animadamente encima de la casa. Siendo ahora un poco más parlanchín Gohan, relatando sus aventuras con su padre y su maestro.

-eres increíble Gohan, eres amigo de un dragón, me gustaría conocer algún día- decía la maravillada Akeno. Como estaba diciendo la pequeña, Gohan contaba sus vivencias con el icónico amigo de él, al cual llamo como el gran dragón.

-es mi mejor amigo, hasta puede bailar mientras silbo- al escuchar esto, el interés por el gran dragón bajo un poco, para ser reemplazado por lo dicho por el mestizo.

-aaawwww, yo quiero escucharte, ¿puedes silbar para mí, tu linda hermanita?- decía en un tono de súplica bastante tierna Akeno, la cual juntaba sus manos en señal de súplica. El primogénito de Goku se sonrojo en el acto, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso y esta demás decir que jamás lo hizo frente a una chica más que su madre.

-jejejeje, es un poco vergonzoso, hace mucho que no lo hago- decía frotándose la cabeza el pequeño guerrero, pero Akeno no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-muuu, ya se- dijo Akeno ocurriendo en su cabeza una idea para que Gohan silbara. La pelinegra de ojos violeta le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio de ojos verdes, quien se puso más rojo que un tomate maduro, -un beso en la mejilla, ganaras otro si silbas para mí, ¿lo harás verdad?- decía pícaramente Akeno. Para la pequeña darle un beso al sayayin mestizo se había hecho algo habitual para ella pero no para Gohan.

Más que un hermano, Gohan era su mejor amigo, su compañero de juegos, compañero de estudios, compañero de entrenamientos, era todo para ella junto a su madre y su padre. La pequeña mestiza se transformaba en una señorita a pasos agigantados y veía al sayayin mestizo como su compañero para toda la vida, su apego por él en menos tiempo de lo que uno piensa se había hecho bastante cercano. Aunque también debemos tener en cuenta el factor de que ella no había hecho amigos cuando pequeña y Gohan solo era amigo de gente mayor nadie de su edad. Se podría decir que Akeno y Gohan se complementaban el uno con el otro, esa es la raíz de su relación.

-bien, pero no te burles si me equivoco- decía el sayayin mestizo avergonzado por lo que haría. Akeno asintió con la cabeza y con ojos llenos de emoción, espero a que Gohan comenzara su gracia.

El hijo de Goku tomo aire y empezó su silbido, este resonó por todo el lugar, un ritmo muy contagioso que agrado a los oídos de la pequeña, pero no solo a ella, shuri también escucho esto y se volteo hacia el guerrero mestizo. Sin equivocarse una sola vez, Gohan continuo por varios minutos, mientras su pequeña espectadora disfrutaba de esto. Dentro de su cabecita, Akeno grababa lo dulce y pacifica mueca en la cara del mestizo y de un momento esta se sonrojo. El motivo de su vergüenza era lo apuesto que se veía Gohan al estar en tal estado de paz.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de las dos féminas. Gohan veía como shuri y su hija le daban un pequeño aplauso mientras su podre levantaba su pulgar derecho. El mestizo se sonrojo a la vez que una curva de alegría aparecía en sus labios, además como su fuera inercia se frotaba la parte superior de la cabeza. Parece que a las chicas les gusto esta faceta del chico.

-eso fue asombroso mi niño- decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Akeno por su lado se abrazó al mestizo diciéndolo lo genial que silbaba. Gohan se limitaba a sonreír al igual que su padre mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Pero de un momento a otro, varias luces comenzaron a iluminar el cielo de la noche, estas muy alejadas de la casa son.

-que bellas- decía una Akeno extasiada por el espectáculo de luces, mientras que Gohan y Goku se miraron el uno al otro con seriedad. Los guerreros sayayin comprendieron la situación, pero para su mala fortuna, no tenían nada que hacer. Esas bellas luces cayeron a la tierra y varias firmas de ki desaparecieron en tan solo unos segundos.

-qué extraño, parecieran las estrellas que caían directamente en la tierra- decía con un dedo en su barbilla shuri. La mujer le iba a consultar a su marido de este acontecimiento pero al verlo tan serio se preocupó de inmediato, -¿sucede algo amor?- pregunto la madre de Akeno con un rostro que reflejaba la preocupación en ella. Goku al darse cuenta de esto, volvió a sonreír y llevar por reflejo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-jejejej no es nada- decía el sayayin de raza pura sin querer preocupar a su mujer, pero por dentro hervía de ira contra el androide, -maldito cell, ya se me hacía muy extraño que estuviera quieto durante este tiempo- pensó con furia el guerrero sayayin.

-ese infeliz mato a muchas personas en solo unos segundos, me las va a pagar el día del torneo- pensó Gohan apretando sus puños mientras sus dientes rechinaban en su boca, pero de un instante a otro, su ira se calmó al sentir un par de suaves labios en su mejilla.

-esa es tu recompensa, gracias por eso Gohan, te quiero mucho hermanito- decía con un tono bastante agradable Akeno, la cual como si Gohan fuera su verdadero hermano lo abrazaba fuertemente. El mestizo correspondió inmediatamente a la muestra de cariño de Akeno. Mientras que estaban abrazados, el hijo de Goku se hacia una promesa en su cabeza.

-lo venceremos, cueste lo que cueste venceremos a cell y volveremos a casa junto a ellas, lo prometo- pensaba con mucha seriedad el rubio de ojos verdes. Por su lado, Goku ya comenzaba a planear como seria la forma de volver a la vida a todas esas inocentes personas y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente. Las esferas del dragón y traer nuevamente a kami-sama, el dios de la tierra y creador de etas místicas esferas.

-creo que ya es hora de ir a la cama, Gohan Akeno a dormir- shuri decía esta última parte en voz alta para ser escuchada por los niños. Los chicos no tardaron en asentir con la cabeza.

-ven Gohan, el último en entrar es un huevo podrido- decía Akeno animada, mientras saltaba del techo y caía al suelo. Gohan por su parte siguió a la pequeña mestiza.

-vamos amor, huuhh- con un pequeño grito, shuri salto a los brazos de Goku, quien por reflejo y ya acostumbrado a estas acciones de la pelinegra, la tomo entre sus brazos en forma nupcial.

-solo espera cell, pagaras por todas tus fechorías maldito- con un pensamiento muy similar a su hijo, Goku ingresaba a su hogar cargando a, se podría decir novia. Esta ultima se recargaba en el pecho del sayayin de clase baja esperando lo mejor de un nuevo día.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Ya terminados de desayunar, Goku les dio una breve explicación a shuri y Akeno sobre algunos asuntos que debía atender en el templo de kami-sama junto a Gohan. Las chicas se miraron entre si y solo asintieron con normalidad, aunque no está más decir que ellas tenían cierta curiosidad sobre estos asuntos, pero ya al regreso los llenarían de preguntas.

-vuelvan pronto, les prometo que les tendré un delicioso almuerzo cuando regresen- decía shuri con su mejor sonrisa en su cara.

-yo ye ayudare mamá- Akeno hablo, a lo que su madre no tardó en dar un asentimiento de cabeza. Goku y Gohan con la promesa de una gran comida, se despidieron de ellas y como el humo se desvanecieron gracias a la tele transportación de Goku.

[En los cielos, templo del dios de la tierra]

Piccolo y Gabriel se encontraban realizando su ya típico entrenamiento, el cual consistía en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo de parte de los dos. Esta mas que decir que el ángel de grandes senos era bastante eficaz en sus movimientos pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del guerrero namek. Mientras que Michael y el señor popo contemplaban esto.

-Gabriel ha superado las expectativas del señor piccolo, lo puedo notar en su rostro- decía el rubio hombre con una serena mueca en su cara. Al terminar de decir esta frase, Goku junto a Gohan hicieron acto de presencia.

Estos dos estaban sorprendidos de buena manera la visita de los sayayin, quienes saludaron a estos. Por su lado piccolo y Gabriel dejaron de entrenar y se pusieron al día junto a los recién llegados. Creo que debo decir que Gabriel los saludaba con su ya común abrazo, tanto para Goku y Gohan, mientras que piccolo le sonreía al pequeño mestizo, orgulloso del guerrero que se había convertido.

Goku les explico la situación actual con los terrícolas. Todos estaban conscientes de este hecho y estaban de acuerdo en traer a aquellas personas devueltas a la vida con las esferas del dragón, pero el único problemas era la falta de kami-sama que volviera a la vida a sheng-long. La idea de Goku de separar una vez mas a piccolo fue negada de inmediato por este, ya asimilados no podía volver a la normalidad.

Fue claro que estaban decepcionados pero gracias a la idea de Michael, quien propuso traer a otro namekusei para que se encargara del templo como alguna vez lo hizo el anterior dios del planeta. La idea era estupenda aunque otro problema resulto de esto, ¿Dónde estaban los namek?, ellos se encontraban en otro planeta aleatorio del espacio, así que la técnica de Goku no servía para rastrearlos.

El estado de meditación volvió a ellos, pero Goku ese día estaba inspirado y con la idea de ir junto al kaio del norte este le ayudaría a localizar a los namek no importase en donde se encontraran. Sin perder la esperanza el sayayin de raza pura se tele transporto junto su antiguo maestro del otro mundo.

Kaio-sama ya estaba enterado de todo lo que acontecía en la tierra y sin dar peros, accedió a ayudar a Goku, el cual bastante alegre espero a que el pequeño hombre de piel azul localizara a los namekusei. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminara su inspección. El kaio dio la localización a Goku y este se puso en marcha.

Ya en el planeta de los namek, estos se sorprendieron de ver a un hombre aparecer de la nada, pero no tardaron en saber de quien se trataba. Goku aprovecho esto para contar su situación y pedirles a uno de ellos si querían ser el nuevo dios de la tierra. Entre todos se miraban viendo quien seria el elegido pero una pequeña voz resalto del grupo, este era dende, amigo de Gohan y krillin, el cual a gusto iría junto a Goku a la tierra. Ya decidido Goku volvió al planeta del kaio y luego al templo de kami-sama.

Estaban impresionados, cada uno de los presentes en el templo, el pequeño dende se haría cargo de este puesto desde ahora. Piccolo se alegró por esto, Gohan también se encontraba muy feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, Michael le dio la bienvenida al pequeño namek, pero la reacción que todos esperaban era la de Gabriel. La bella ángel no tardo en tomar al pequeño namek entre sus brazos.

-lindo kami-sama, Gabriel lo cuidara- decía la rubia de rostro bello, mientras que abrazaba al pequeño namek. Esta más que decir que este estaba bastante confundido.

-eh?, es una amable señorita- dende hablo mientras que los demás reían ante tal hilarante escena.

-ya tiene a quien abrazar, pobre dende pero una buena noticia para mi- pensó piccolo quien se sonreía a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-bien, solo queda reunir las esferas del dragón, pero eso lo puedo dejar para después, ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre- con sus manos en el estómago Goku actuaba melodramáticamente.

-jajajaj- las risas no se hicieron esperar, Goku siempre conseguía alivianar aun mas el ambiente.

-bien, es hora de irnos Gohan, no vemos amigos, hasta el día del torneo- exclamo Goku, mientras desaparecía junto a su primogénito.

-Goku es el rostro de la serenidad, solo espero que con todo lo que ha pasado logremos derrotar al monstruo de cell- comento el guerrero del planeta namek. Michael asintió con la cabeza, mientras de fondo Gabriel seguía abrazando al pequeño dende.

Goku regreso junto su familia a esperar hasta el día del torneo donde pondría su vida y la de todos sus seres queridos, además del planeta en juego contra el guerrero mas fuerte con el que se hayan topado. Pero la motivación del sayayin de raza pura no solo era el proteger al planeta, ahora tenia una nueva mujer e hija que defender con su vida y haría cualquier cosa por ellas y su hijo.

[En el otro mundo, infierno]

Pero no solo Goku se preparaba para aquel día, ahora nos localizaremos en lo profundo del inframundo en el otro mundo, donde una joven madre también planeaba algo para el torneo de cell. Freya se encontraba frente a venelana con una rodilla en el suelo, además de ser acompañada por otras personas con la armadura del clan gremory en ellas.

-mi señora, ya es el momento de partir- decía una mujer al centro de las demás. Esta vestía un vestido bastante revelador de color purpura, su cabello era de color negro largo y su piel morena como el chocolate. En su brazo portaba un bastón mágico de color plata.

-olga como mi reina, les suplico que se cuiden, no sabemos cómo reaccionara ese sujeto si se presentan de forma hostil- decía la peli castaña con un rostro de preocupación.

-no se preocupe por nada mi señora, si algo sucediera, yo el gran beowulf peleare contra él- decía un hombre de largo cabello color miel atado en una coleta, este usaba una armadura negra y guantes de cuero negro con hebillas de metal en sus nudillos.

-te lo agradezco, pero ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte aun para el sequito de mi ex marido, son demasiado importantes para mi, no se expongan- suplico venelana levantándose de su asiento mientras se acercaba a la ex nobleza del antiguo señor gremory. Para estar un poco mas claro, el sequito de Zeoticus paso a manos de su esposa después de muerto.

-lo entendemos mi señora, en unos minutos estaremos devuelta- con eso dicho, la nobleza de venelana desaparecieron en un círculo mágico de color rojo.

[En la tierra, cerca de la plataforma de cell]

Las siete personas que componían el sequito de venelana llegaban al sector, se resguardaban en montículos de rocas. Viendo su él androide aún se encontraba en el centro del cuadrilátero. Para suerte de ellos, cell no estaba en su lugar, tal vez se encontraba en el espacio entrenando pero ya no importaba. Debían ponerse en marcha.

-enrique, freya por la izquierda, beowulf, amazoness por la derecha, yo, hera y Artemis en el centro- ordeno la reina olga, a lo que estos comenzaron a ponerse en marcha.

Una pequeña explicación de estas personas es la siguiente:

Beowulf y amazaoness son las torres del séquito, siendo esta última una mujer de mas de dos metros de altura, de piel bronceada y cabello negro corto, usa una especia de bikini de piel peludo pareciera ser de oso, además de una bandana de color verde en su cabeza.

Enrique y hera son las piezas del alfil, siendo el primero un hombre a sus treinta, de cabello negro y boina del mismo color, este era cubierto por una manta negra y debajo su armadura ligera. Mientras la mujer llamada hera, llevaba un vestido blanco largo, un par de hombreras y cañilleras de metal, además de un bastón negro en su mano. Su cabello era de color verde largo, atado en una cola trenzada y sus ojos compartían el mismo color. Aunque una corona de madera la caracterizaba.

Artemis poseía la pieza del peón, o mejor dicho cada uno de los peones de la nobleza lo que demostraba su fuerza. Su vestimenta era similar a la de freya pero detrás de ella tenía un arco y flechas como su arma principal. Su rostro era bello y su largo cabello negro como la noche, este atado por una cola baja.

Cada uno de ellos tenia un par de cámaras que se veían como las corrientes pero estas fueron hechas en el inframundo para su mayor resistencia, venelana y todas las familias del otro mundo en el infierno querían ver en vivo la batalla que se desarrollaría en la tierra. Cada uno por uno que otro motivo diferente, pero todos calzaban en uno y era la supervivencia de la tierra y el otro mundo.

-bien es todo, ahora retiremos cuanto an…- la reina de venelana quedo sin palabras, sus compañeros reflejaban rostros de sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hacen demonios en este lugar?- pregunto con una voz profunda cell, el cual con un rostro de pocos amigos veía al sequito de venelana. Ahora ¿Cómo ellos saldrán de esta? La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Bien es todo por ahora, los deje intrigados verdad?. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el lemon de shuri y Goku. Además decirles que se viene la parte crucial de la historia pero no dire nada mas.

Un gran agradecimiento al señor Fedbax25 por sus ideas que me han ayudado, gracias compadre.

Un gusto traer este capitulo y sin nada mas que decir, adiós a todos y tengan un feliz día.


	7. Chapter 7

Que tal queridos lectores, los saludos nuevamente en este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado pero antes una noticia. Me tomare un descanso de esto, ya que he visto que mi objetivo no se cumple, lo que me hace pensar que no estoy dando todo mi trabajo, o tal vez sea algún otro factor pero aun así, no llego más lejos, al principio todo fue bien, pero ahora he visto que la gente ha disminuido, yo quería llevar alegría a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles pero no lo he cumplido, así que me dare un tiempo y reorganizare mis ideas.

Tampoco está demás agradecer a toda esa gente que ha comentado, me ha ayudado y se ha dado el tiempo de darme su apoyo, a todos ellos se los agradezco en los más profundo de mi ser. No tengo más que decir más que contestar los review así que vamos.

The pro saiyan: jajaja, creo que el lemon fue lo que más impacto a todos.

viecenta1.8: muchas gracias.

jefferson0390: no te preocupes, ahora viene la continuación. No entiendo porque todos dicen que Goku es intenso en el sexo, él se puede controlar el cualquiera de sus fases.

ThonyCvs: fue buena escena y ya llego dende, los demonios no se esperan la súper pelea que habrá.

Yae Sakura: a todos les gusto el lemon y nada mas.

OmegaZero: pues muchas gracias.

Goku Black: son diosas como tú lo dices, pero en este mundo son personas que poseen esos poderes. Aun no se lo de Gabriel, no se quien sea que hace eso, lo único que hace es molestarme y nada mas.

Shady: usted señor es un imbécil.

Zasetsu04: no te adelantes a las cosas amigo, es lo único que te digo. Solo debes esperar como avanza y sabrás a que quiero llegar, ya la relación de Goku y shuri esta listo, termino ya tienen una relación y no se puede volver atrás. Nunca sabe como Goku actuaria en el sexo, nadie lo sabe.

Fedbax25: te agradezco las ideas y shuri creo que la pasó bastante bien. A todos les impresiono el lemon lo que es lamentable, gracias por el apoyo amigo.

FanFic World010: no te adelantes mi amigo, la verdad debo pensar mucho sobre videl ya que no es una mala chica, pero debo pensarlo.

Akito Gremory: mas adelante, aun falta para eso.

Bender Rodriguez: es un muy buen motivo para emparejarla con Goku, pero debo pensarlo si la incluiré a la historia.

kaiser akuma 7: todos dicen lo mismo.

Guest: gracias amigo.

Luisdbzdxd: tarado.

Guest: jajaja thank.

sakkk99: thank you my friend.

Guest: yeah man.

insomnio933: pues gracias.

aten92: creo que ya hablamos todo en pm amigo, así que cuídate.

Recuerden que ninguna de las series es de mi posesión si no de sus respectivos dueños.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 7: la batalla ha empezado, todos atentos al torneo de cell.

El sequito de venelana no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el androide cell estaba justo en frente de ellos. Como si hubiera aparecido de la nada, el ser perfecto se imponía frente a ellos. El aura de maldad, un rostro duro y una pose de enojo hacia retroceder a los demonios, los cuales sin poder hablar no respondieron al cuestionamiento planteado por este.

-diablos, con todos los demonios, este es el peor caso en el que nos podríamos encontrar- pensaba la reina de piel de ébano, la cual tomaba valor y se ponía al frente de sus compañeros.

-respondan, ¿Qué hacen demonios cerca de mi arena?, no estarán pretendiendo atacar por sorpresa antes del torneo, ¿verdad?- con una sonrisa de superioridad cell bajo sus manos en su costado, a lo que aumentaba un poco su ki.

-la señora venelana tenía toda la razón, este monstruo es de otra dimensión- ahora los pensamientos era del hombre llamado beowulf. Sus manos tiritaban y su mandíbula se tensaba al sentir el poder de este sujeto.

-n..no es lo que piensa, solo hemos venido a instalar algunas cámaras alrededor de la arena, el inframundo estará pendiente de su torneo- decía con bastante educación la reina. Cell sonrió taimadamente mientras veía a lo que se refería la mujer. Dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a rondar varias formas de infligir miedo a estos demonios pero había otra idea mejor.

-ya veo, fascinante que los demonios estén preocupados por un simple torneo, aunque por otro lado la tierra es donde conviven con los humanos- decía cell volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, mientras que la nobleza volvía a sorprenderse por toda la información que poseía este androide.

-¿co…mo sabes eso?- esta vez pregunto freya con un rostro lleno de pavor. El ser perfecto le agradaba ver esas caras en los demonios.

-el doctor gero fue un científico brillante, no solo busco las células de guerreros poderosos, también averiguo sobre las distintas razas que habitan ese mundo- explicaba cell sin perder su sonrisa maliciosa, -en eso descubrió sobre los demonios, ángeles y los ángeles caídos, pero sus poderes eran tan bajos que decidió no incluirlos en mis células, solo su información para ser absorbidos para fortalecer mi fuerza- exclamo cell sin inmutarse. La sorpresa y shock en los demonios se reflejaba en sus caras.

-ya estamos seguros que fue este monstruo que consumió a varios demonios de los distintos pueblos que se encontraban- pensó con furia la mujer de piel de ébano. La tasa de natalidad de los demonios en si era bastante baja, su raza fue consumida por la antigua guerra y solo revivir a los terrícolas como demonios era una forma de volver a poblar su especia, pero este androide destruía su raza para sus propios fines.

-aunque debo decir que solo proporcionar un poco más de energía que los patéticos humanos- a cell le encantaba ver los rostros de furia de los demonios, impotentes sin poder hacer nada para enfrentarlo.

-¡eres un bastardo!- grito furioso beowulf, el cual con las intenciones de lanzarse contra cell, fue retenido por amazoness. Si este hombre atacaba sin pensar podría acabar muerto en tan solo unos segundos.

-¡basta! Si nos disculpas, nosotros pasaremos a retirarnos- exclamo olga dando un paso atrás, tratando de salir de esta situación, sus intenciones eran volver junto a sus colegas sanos y sanos al inframundo.

-esta bien, tendrán un poco mas de tiempo de vida- exclamo cell con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, -ya que deben saber que después de destruir este planeta, iré directamente al inframundo a buscar nuevos rivales para pelear, si no tienen a ninguno los destruiré como lo hare con la tierra, disfruten del torneo de cell ya que serán los próximos- sin siquiera respirar decía todo esto el androide perfecto, sacando muecas de angustia por parte de todo el sequito.

[Devuelta en los terrenos del clan gremory]

En la sala central de la mansión, se encontraba reunida toda la familia gremory. Venelana junto a sirzechs, donde la madre le estaba ensañando a su hijo lo esencial para ser el nuevo líder de la familia y pronto lucifer, reinando como uno de los cuatro reyes demonios del inframundo. No solo ser una de las casas mas importantes y herederos de una estirpe de elite era necesario para tener un rango tan importante, sirzechs debería estudiar como reinar para convertirse en el próximo lucifer del inframundo.

-esa es la misión principal de los demonios- decía la mujer con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que su hijo asentía con la cabeza. Para sirzechs no sería complicado aprender todo esto. Por otro lado, Rias estaba sentada en un sofá, leyendo sobre las últimas modas del mundo humano.

-enma-sama los juzga y nosotros los castigamos- decía el adolescente de cabello rojo, quien escribía en su cuaderno lo mas importante.

-exacto, cada familia del inframundo tiene su sector de castigo, que van de quien hizo el mal en menor medida hasta quien fue tan desalmado en vida que hizo sufrir a mucha gente- decía venelana caminando de un lado a otro por el cuarto.

-eso lo recuerdo, como el lago de sangre, el valle de espinas y el peor es el cual se sitúa en nuestra familia, el desfile feliz- decía el hijo de venelana con una leve sonrisa en su cara, recordando ese lugar no muy espeluznante aunque su nombre no lo dijera.

-solo tenemos a un sujeto en ese lugar, un ser despiadado que destruyo incontables planetas y extermino razas por montones- venelana exclamaba con seriedad en su voz.

-freezer- respondió sirzechs con el mismo tono que su madre. Un monstruo tan malvado como él sufría el peor de los castigos, teniendo que soportar el feliz desfile de varios personajes alegres, repitiéndose una y otra vez hasta volverlo loco.

-así es mi niño y esperamos que el siguiente sea ese androide llamado cell- exclamo la mujer de cabello castaño, recordando a su sequito y la misión de ellos. Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que estaban tardando, pero de un momento a otro, uno de los sirvientes entro a la habitación.

-señora venelana, disculpe tan abrupta interrupción, pero su sequito acaba de llegar- decía una hermosa joven de largo cabello plateado, de un rostro bello pero muy serio, esta vestía con las ropas tradicionales de la servidumbre.

-gracias grayfia- decía venelana, la cual bastante rápida comenzaba a salir de la habitación, mientras que era seguido por sus hijos, pero sirzechs quedo un poco rezagado para darle un pequeño guiño a la chica, la cual se sonrojo levemente.

Venelana en menos de un par de segundos ya estaba en frente de su sequito, pero sus ojos no dieron rienda suelta a lo que le mostraban. Cada uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sus caras reflejaban el terror puro y sus miembros tiritaban sin parar. La experiencia con cell al estar frente a él los había dejado en ese estado. Venelana temía preguntar como les había ido en la tierra. Por su lado sirzechs junto a Rias mostraban caras de preocupación.

-chicos yo…- pero antes de que continuara hablando venelana, su reina se puso de pie. La chica de piel de ébano fue seguida por los demás, los cuales hacia un esfuerzo inmenso para recomponerse.

-mi señora… hemos visto el rostro de la muerte en esa cosa con apariencia humana- quien hablo fue enrique el alfil del sequito, el cual estaba en mejores condiciones que los demás.

-nunca imagine que su presencia pudiera causar esto, me equivoque anteriormente, ni siquiera los dragones celestiales podrían hacer algo con él- exclamo bastante preocupada la peli castaña. Lady gremory comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

-mi señora, ese sujeto está enterado sobre las distintas facciones del otro mundo, nos contó que su creador fue el que lo descubrió y además, absorbió a muchos de los nuestros- ahora era olga la cual hablaba o mejor dicho comentaba sobre ese suceso.

-maldito mal nacido, lo dijo como si la vida de los demás no fuera nada- decía beowulf con furia a la vez que alzaba su puño con ira.

-ya no tiene caso llorar por ellos, ahora solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- exclamo decidida venelana, a lo que atrajo toda la atención de los presentes, -debemos confiar en son Goku y los guerreros que se enfrentaran a ese sujeto- con voz serio decía esto la madre de Rias, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-madre, ya no lo soporto más, ¿Quién es ese tal Goku? del cual confías tanto- dijo ya algo molesto sirzechs, a lo que venelana dio un leve suspiro y se encamino a su trono.

-primero debemos hablar del acontecimiento que llevo a la extinción de la raza sayayin- desde ese momento, venelana comenzó a hablar sobre desde la destrucción del planeta vegita hasta el resurgir del legendario súper sayayin. Además de la muerte de freezer el cual custodiaba su familia desde hace años.

Creo que es necesario explicar que cada alma que iba al inframundo, se realizaba su propia ficha de muerte y datos relacionados a sus vidas pasadas. Así que venelana estaba enterada de cada alma que llegaba al infierno gracias a los reportes de enma-sama. Pero desde el día en que se enteró de la derrota del malvado piccolo daimaku, puso mayor atención en ese chico llamado Goku y desde ese entonces siguió sus pasos desde la comodidad de su mansión.

-entonces son Goku es el milagro que necesita la tierra- decía sirzechs con un rostro analítico a la vez que llevaba su mano a su barbilla. Olga en ese momento trago un poco de saliva, sabiendo que debía dar la noticia o mejor dicho amenaza de cell hacia ellos.

-mi señora, también debemos advertirles sobre una ultima cosa que nos dijo cell antes de dejarnos ir- olga hablo interrumpiendo la conversación. Sus colegas de la nobleza se miraron el uno con el otro.

-por sus miradas, intuyo que no es nada bueno- decía venelana con seriedad. La reina de piel de ébano dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-él dijo, serán los próximos, se que buscara la forma de venir hasta el mismísimo inframundo y destruirlo en pedazos- decía olga agachando un poco su cabeza. Rias se asustó por lo dicho por la reina, a lo que este se abrazaba de su hermano sirzechs.

-tranquila Rias, debemos confiar en el señor Goku, de seguro lo derrotara, por cierto madre, ¿alguna vez has visto al señor Goku en persona?- decía el pelirroja mientras frotaba la cabeza de su hermana con suavidad.

-hijo, ya los hemos conocido, el día en que fuimos de compras al mundo humano, se encontraba con su hijo, aunque no se quien era esa mujer y la pequeña con quien andaban- decía venelana con una mano en su barbilla en modo de meditación. El adolescente recordó inmediatamente esa instancia, mientras que Rias recordó sobre todo al joven de su edad, olvidándose de la amenaza de cell.

-eso es, ahora lo recuerdo, debo decir que su presencia era imponente, pero tenia un aura muy pacifica- decía en voz alta el hijo de venelana. Su madre sonrió ante la intuición de su primogénito.

-yo, y yo, ese chico era muy guapo, cuando esto termine, lo convertiré en una de mis piezas del mal, digo cuando las tenga- decía Rias cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

-jajajaja, no sé si eso sea posible hija. Tanto como su padre, Gohan es un súper sayayin, su cabello rubio es lo que lo demuestra- decía venelana con una leve carcajada. Los ánimos en la mansión volvían a subir al charlar de estos guerreros. Goku aun sin estar presente levantaba el optimismo y energías de estos demonios.

-ummm, quiero saber más de ellos, me gustaría preguntarle al señor Goku sobre toda sus vivencias, contadas de su propia boca- sirzechs decía esto con curiosidad por el sayayin de clase baja. Venelana había trasmitido estos conocimientos a su hijo y ahora nadie podría sacarlos de su cabeza.

-discúlpeme mi señora, pero no cree que esta adelantando las cosas- dijo olga un poco mas serie, a lo que venelana solo negó con la cabeza.

-olga, la esperanza es lo ultimo que pierde un ser vivo, mira a los demás, todos tienen la esperanza de que son Goku logre derrotar a ese monstruo- decía venelana usando su mano para señalar a su sequito y los demás, quienes conversaban con mas bríos, -los ves, espero que tu también tengas esa esperanza en que todo saldrá bien- venelana le hablaba suavemente a su reina, la cual se limito a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

-la comprendo mi señora, ahora si me disculpa me retiro- olga dio una reverencia dispuesta a irse de ese lugar.

-espera un poco olga, necesito un ultimo favor que me hagas- decía la peli castaña deteniendo a la mujer de piel de ébano, -quiero que me traigas, un sobre y un papel de invocación en blanco- pidió la madre de Rias, sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

-si no es imprudente que le pregunte, ¿para que los necesita?- exclamo la mujer de piel de ébano a la vez que alzaba una ceja en señal de duda. Venelana se acomodó en su asiento mientras una curva de alegría se formaba en sus labios.

-es solo una forma para ayudar en la pelea- decía venelana con total serenidad. Olga sin más preguntas o comentarios, se retiró a buscar lo pedido por su señora. La peli castaña tramaba algo para ayudar a Goku, aunque eso solo se sabrá el día del torneo de cell.

[Corporación capsula]

Hasta los demonios se preparaban para este día, pero en cierto lugar, para ser mas especifico en la cámara de gravedad, donde el príncipe de los sayayin el cual orgulloso y malhumorado, se encontraba entrenando como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de realizar una ardua formación en la habitación del tiempo, vegeta ahora practicaba en la comodidad de su hogar, enfurecido por la humillación sufrida por cell en esa ultima pelea que tuvo contra él.

-maldito insecto, como se atreve a humillar al príncipe sayayin, no se lo perdonare seré el único en trapear el piso contra él- decía el colérico vegeta, quien lanzaba puños a una gravedad casi quinientas veces la gravedad de la tierra.

La imagen del androide perfecto se reflejaba en los pensamientos del sayayin de raza pura. Una sonrisa socarrona después de haberle hecho creer que su mejor ataque lo había lastimado de gravedad, solo para ver que cell se recomponía sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo. El orgullo de vegeta fue aplastado ese día, jamás podría perdonar que esa sabandija fuera superior a él y menos que tuviera sus células.

-haaaaa, lo derrotare cueste lo que me cueste- con un último puñetazo al aire, vegeta dejaba su entrenamiento el día de hoy. El sayayin se dirigió a la computadora de la máquina y la apago solo presionando un par de botones.

El príncipe de los sayayin se dirigía al interior de su hogar con una toalla colgando de sus hombros, manteniendo su ceño fruncido sin importarle nada esta noche, pero al pasar por la sala de estar noto algo muy extraño para él y muy encantador para personas normales. Vegete camino hasta la habitación para tener una mejor visión de un par de Trunks dormidos en un sofá. El pequeño dormido en los brazos del pelilargo de cabello lavanda, mientras que un libro de cuentos se encontraba frente a la mesa de centro.

-no se ven lindos, parecen hermanos- dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta. Vegeta de inmediato se volteo para ver a su esposa en bata, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-hum- fue el sonido que emitió vegeta mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero en el momento en que estaba pasando a un lado de bulma, esta lo tomo de la mano, sacando una mueca de impresión por parte del príncipe de los sayayin.

-vegeta, estoy asustada, todo esto del torneo de cell y el que pasara después de este, me pone muy nerviosa- decía la peli celeste dejando libre al príncipe sayayin, pero este no se retira del lugar, -aun no quiero morir, queda mucho por delante, ver crecer a nuestro hijo, escucharlo decir mamá por primera vez, sus primeros pasos y saber que eso no podría pasar me angustia demasiado- exclamaba con tristeza y miedo la científica esposa del príncipe sayayin.

Vegeta veía en frente de él a la mujer con quien engendro a su heredero, asustada, cohibida, ojos vidriosos y todo por culpa del androide que lo humillo en esa pelea. El príncipe sayayin tenía un orgullo más grande que el océano, pero aun así el en lo profundo de su corazón mantenía sentimientos por esta terrícola y verla de esta manera le generaba cierta molestia en su pecho.

-no te preocupes, me encargare de aniquilar a cell con mis propias manos, ese insecto sucumbirá antes el poder del príncipe de los sayayin- decía en un tono bastante tranquilo para ser vegeta, lo que saco una sonrisa de su mujer. Vegeta volvió a encaminarse fuera de la habitación.

-gracias vegeta- pensó la heredera de la corporación capsula, viendo cómo se alejaba el orgulloso guerrero de la raza sayayin. La mujer por algo se enamoró de este hombre, aunque no fuera muy afectivo lograba calmarla a su modo.

[El día del torneo]

El mes ya ha sido cumplido, la promesa del torneo que definiría el destino del planeta tierra se cumpliría el día de hoy y cada uno de nuestros guerreros ya se preparaba para salir hacia el lugar designado, donde el androide perfecto esperaba con ansias un buen contrincante que pusiera en sus límites su nuevo poder, además de demostrar que él era el guerrero definitivo del universo.

En la plataforma del cielo, piccolo se disponía a ir al combate, mientras que Michael junto a mister popo y el nuevo kami-sama dende lo despedían y deseaban suerte, pero Gabriel por su lado quería algo mas que despedirlo. La mujer de hermoso rostro buscaba un abrazo de parte del guerrero namek, quien con una mueca nerviosa solo accedió y le brindo un abrazo a su nueva pupila.

Piccolo luego de despedirse, emergió hacia el lugar de batalla, aunque cierto presentimiento lo intranquilizaba. Por otro lado, Goku junto a su hijo con sus típicos trajes de pelea, se preparaban para ir hacia su destino llamado cell, pero mientras abrían la puerta, Goku veía como una carta con un sello rojo en medio caía a sus pies. Rostro confuso era el del sayayin de raza pura al igual que los demás, pero sin dar muchas vueltas en su cabeza la tomo entre sus manos.

-que extraño, nunca había recibido una carta como esta- decía el padre de Gohan al abrir el sobre, viendo que en su interior solo contenía una especia de tarjeta que a la letra decía "llévala contigo".

-ara ara, espero que no sea una admiradora tuya amor o estarás en mucho problemas- exclamo shuri con un aura purpura emergiendo de ella, sin perder una dulce pero escalofriante sonrisa en sus labios.

-solo dice llévala contigo, no tiene sentido pero algo me dice que lo haga- decía en voz alta el súper sayayin, el cual guardaba esta pequeña tarjeta al interior de su dogi, listo para la pelea pero shuri no se despediría así como así.

-espero que no olvides algo son Goku- dijo con un tono pícaro la pelinegra, Goku con su típica sonrisa se froto la cabeza antes de inclinarse para alcanzar los labios de la mujer.

-awww, que tiernos- decía Akeno al ver a su madre besarse con su nuevo padre, mientras que Gohan sonreía. La pequeña volteo la vista al mestizo y de un momento a otro, beso la mejilla de este.

-Akeno- hablo en tono bajo Gohan quien sonrojado miraba a la mestiza hija de shuri, esto mientras se tocaba el lugar que beso la chica.

-te estaré esperando Gohan, sé que volverás- decía Akeno con una gran seguridad en sus palabras las cuales eran apoyadas por una gran sonrisa en su lindo y tierno rostro. Sin pensarlo más y dejándose llevar, Gohan atrajo a Akeno en un gran abrazo tan dulce que ablandaría el corazón más duro en el planeta.

-lo hare Akeno, no dejare que ese monstruo gane- decía con decisión en su frase el pelirrubio sayayin, mientras que la pequeña devolvía el abrazo a su hermanastro.

Luego de esta bella despedida de los sayayin y las chicas, los guerreros partieron hacia la plataforma del androide perfecto. Akeno y shuri veían con ojos esperanzados como partían el par de hombres más importantes en sus vidas. Guerreros que salvaron sus vidas hace un mes atrás y ahora se dirigían a salvar la vida de toda la tierra en un mortal combate contra el ser perfecto.

[Plataforma del torneo de cell]

-queridos telespectadores, ya solo falta unos minutos para que de comienzo el torneo de cell, donde el destino del planeta, no del universo entero esta en juego- decía un comentarista de contextura delgada, lentes grandes y cabello corto, acompañado por un fiel camarógrafo quien enfocaba al androide.

No solo el inframundo tenia cámaras para trasmitir la batalla, la cadena de televisión terrícola también tuvo el coraje para acercarse a llevar a cada televisión del mundo las peleas que se librarían, pero mas que nada a su salvador mister satan. Hablando de este ultimo, no tardo mucho para que este apareciera en escena en un helicóptero junto a sus discípulos y una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo, la cual pudiera ser la manager de estos.

Las palabras arrogantes de mister satan no se hicieron esperar, el cual decía que era el mas fuerte del mundo, derrotaría a cell, le daría una paliza y varias estupideces mas que eran alentadas por el comentarista y sus discípulos, pero la llegada de los primeros guerreros esto termino. 16 fue el primero en llegar al campo de pelea, pero cell solo sonrió con malicia. Luego de él fue el calvo amigo de Goku, seguido por Goku y Gohan, también vegeta y su hijo caían desde el cielo haciendo presencia en el campo de batalla, terminando con piccolo. Yamcha y tenshinhan.

-¿Quiénes son estos raritos?, disculpe también vienen al torneo de cell, ¿no es cierto?- el comentarista se acercó a Goku para realizarle esta pregunta, mientras que este solo lo veía con confusión.

-es mejor que ustedes se vayan lo mas pronto posible, la pelea podría ser muy intensa para ustedes- el comentarista al escuchar decir esto, se hecho a reír junto a mister satan y sus lame botas, creyendo que el autonombrado guerrero más fuerte del mundo lo protegería.

-ya escucharon eso damas y caballeros, este palurdo hombre nos ha dicho la estupidez mas grande del mundo, solo es un estorbo para nuestro héroe mister satan- decía de manera bastante desagradable el hombre, mientras que el camarógrafo enfocaba a un confundido Goku, quien solo9 quería proteger a estas personas.

[En el inframundo]

Reacciones diferentes se mostraban en cada una de los sectores que estaban viendo esta transmisión, como en el inframundo, donde las familias de cada clan estaban la pendiente de esto. Ya sea en la casa sitri, donde una pequeña de anteojos, cabello negro y mientras miraba analíticamente a los guerreros, junto a otra chica de mayor edad pero sin mostrarlo en su tamaño, la cual vestía ropas de chica magia y animaba a los combatientes que se enfrentaban a cell.

-si, si, la chica mágica sera-tan los anima desde lejos- decía la chica mágica de rosa, la cual agitaba un báculo con un corazón en la punta.

-ummm, si esos hombres son tan impresionantes como dicen, podrían ser una buena inclusión en mi nobleza- pensaba la pequeña de anteojos. Pero su hermana seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, molestando a esta. La pequeña de mirada seria tenia las intenciones de regañar a su hermana pero esta última se quedó quieta en un parpadeo.

-mira eso sona-tan- dijo la alegre chica, la cual apuntaba a la televisión. La mencionada solo miro donde apunto su hermana, sin saber que pasaba, -no es ese chico muy lindo, que tieeeeerno- decía la chica mágica alzando sus puños como una niña pequeña, a la vez que daba vuelta en su propio lugar.

-hay hermana- la pequeña sona se dio una palmada en la cara ante la actitud de su hermana mayor. Detrás de ellas se encontraban sus padres, un hombre delgado de joven rostro como la mujer, de cabello color ónix y lentes parecidos a los de su hija.

Sus padres veían con alegría como sus hijas interactuaban la una con la otra, pero por dentro rogaban que los guerreros de la televisión lograran derrotar a ese demonio en el peor sentido de la palabra, el cual sonreía maliciosamente hacia la cámara.

Mientras en la casa gremory, venelana contemplaba la pelea junto a su hijos y nobleza. Cada uno con miradas serias en sus rostros, esperando ansiosos la batalla. Aunque la pequeña Rias tenia su atención mas en el pequeño Gohan que en otra cosa.

-mi reina, él será mi reina- pensaba la pequeña pelirroja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-se ve como todo un guerrero, el señor Goku debe ser una persona admirable- estos fueron los pensamientos del hijo mayor de venelana.

-usted puede señor Goku, todo el mundo demoniaco confía en usted- venelana pensaba con una mirada seria en su bello rostro.

[Volviendo al torneo de cell]

Todo este tiempo, los discípulos de mister satan intentaron en vano enfrentarse a cell, pero este ultimo los derroto sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, claro para satan esto solo era una especie de truco o algún defecto de sus alumnos al pelear. Cada palabra del hombre del afro era creída por el comentarista, la mujer y el propio camarógrafo, sacando muecas de molestia por parte de los demás guerreros, hasta que al fin el seudo campeón mundial se alzó contra el androide perfecto.

-aquí esta el héroe que derrotara a cell, mister satan al fin se enfrentara a este monstruo, en vivo y en directo- decía el comentarista emocionado a mas no poder, por su parte mister satan hizo la señal del pulgar hacia abajo, -oooh esto es impresionante, mister satan acaba de declarar la caída de cell, se nota que es el salvador de la tierra- mas como una animadora mas hablaba el relator, mientras que el campeón mundial se ponía en pose de pelea.

Cell por su lado solo se fijaba en Goku, en una pelea de miradas entre ellos dos. Sin pensarlo mas, mister satan comenzó el ataque con una lluvia de patadas a la cara del androide, seguido por varios puñetazos, luego paro un segundo y siguió su ataque con rapidez, sus puños eran letales y las patadas certeras pero…

-fuera de aquí basura- cell le dio un manotazo a satan, largándolo hacia el cielo, cayendo entre las rocas varias veces, hasta llegar al suelo. Mister satan había sido derrotado en menos de un minuto.

-a..a..a.a..a..a- ahora el molesto trabajador de la tele estaba sin palabras, el hombre de quien estaban tan orgullosos y juraban a pies juntillas que sería el vencedor, apenas y se colocaba de pie después de ese tremendo golpe dado por cell, aunque es impresionante de que no hubiera muerto con eso.

-hum, es un insecto bastante resistente- comento vegeta, mientras que krillin se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-basta con el circo, ahora ya es hora de comenzar el verdadero combate- dijo con molestia el androide perfecto, sacando una mueca de emoción por parte de Goku.

-si no les molesta, seré el primero en pelear, no te importa, ¿verdad vegeta?- exclamo Goku, a lo que el príncipe sayayin se encogió de hombros.

-me da lo mismo, ya que soy yo el que acabara con esto- después de decir esto, el marido de bulma salió volando hacia una elevación de rocas seguido por los demás, quienes le deseaban suerte a Goku.

El oponente de cell comenzó a realizar sus típicos ejercicios de calentamiento de músculos, mientras que cell sonreía con malicia, ansioso por empezar la pelea que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo. Una oportunidad de demostrar que era el guerrero máximo, no, el guerrero supremo, no, el guerrero perfecto y que mejor que demostrarlo al destrozar al artista marcial mas fuerte de la tierra son Goku o eso era lo que pensaba cell.

-no puedo mentir, me siento muy emocionado por pelear contra ti cell, pero hay algo que me motiva mas en esta pelea- decía el sayayin de raza pura terminando de estirar sus músculos, -y es simple, protegeré a este planeta y a todos los seres que lo habitan- finalizo Goku seguido con una explosión de energía. El aura rodeaba al guerrero con intensidad, mientras que colocaba en pose de pelea.

-entonces demuéstralo y trata de acabar conmigo- respondió el androide perfecto, realizando su propia explosión de ki. Al igual que Goku, este tomaba una pose de pelea.

Las palabras ya a estas alturas sobraban. Goku se puso serio y con furia se lanzo contra cell, quien no pudo evitar ser impactado de lleno en la cara por el puño de Goku. Los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, el padre de Gohan comenzaba la pelea con el pie derecho, pero esto no quedo así, ya que el sayayin comenzó a darle una serie de golpes al rostro de cell, para terminarlo con una patada en su pecho, enviándolo a uno de los adornos de la plataforma.

-ese fue un buen ataque, me tomaste por sorpresa, pero eso no volverá a pasar- decía el androide perfecto limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo. Goku se mantenía con su guardia en alto, esperando a cell.

La pelea se retomó con el androide atacando a Goku, pero este ultimo estaba mas preparado, deteniendo cada golpe de puño, Goku lograba defenderse de cell, aunque el guerrero perfecto mostrando sus habilidades, logro conectar un golpe a Goku quien retrocedió un par de pasos, pero no fue mucho ya que cell impacto una patada en su estómago para luego con un gancho de derecha lanzarlo al suelo.

Goku sin pensarlo, se levanto enseguida y siguió la pelea, la cual parecía bastante pareja. Cell bloqueando golpes para luego darlos, al igual que Goku, quien lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra contra el androide perfecto. Cada patada, cada golpe de puño era bloqueado por ambos rivales, los contrarrestaban sus ataques el uno con el otro, hasta que ambos se golpearon el uno con el otro, haciendo que ambos tomen distancia de su oponente. Cell con una mueca seria, lanzo una esfera de energía contra Goku pero este la rechazo de inmediato, pero solo fue una distracción para que cell apareciera por debajo y lo elevara con una patada ascendente.

Sin embargo, el sayayin de clase baja logro contralarse en el aire y usar su técnica de vuelo para mantenerse en los cielos, por su parte cell con una sonrisa taimada comenzaba a colectar una gran cantidad de ki en su mano derecha, lo que saco una mueca de preocupación del sayayin.

-ten un regalo- exclamo el ser perfecto, enviando una enorme cantidad de energía purpura contra Goku. El sayayin de clase baja esquivo el ataque haciéndose a un lado, viendo como la ráfaga de ki pasaba de largo frente a sus ojos.

-si eso me hubiera impactado estaría en graves problemas- pensó Goku con dientes apretados, volviendo sus ojos hacia su maligno rival.

-esa fue una técnica que deberías reconocer Goku, es nada mas y nada menos que el ataque de tu hermano raditz- decía riendo por lo bajo cell, pero el guerrero no se dejo intimidar y bajo en picada contra cell.

-haaaaa- grito Goku acumulando energía en su palma derecha, para luego enviarla contra cell quien dio un paso atrás para eludir este ataque, pero ese no era el objetivo de Goku, ya que este buscaba que el androide hiciera esto, perdiendo su defensa por un segundo.

El padre de Gohan al caer se impulsó con sus piernas flexionando estas, para arremeter con un codazo el cuerpo de su rival. El golpe causo que cell saliera disparado por los aires, lo que buscaba Goku fue sacar a su oponente fuera de la plataforma. Cell al darse cuenta de esto, golpeo el suelo para detenerse justo a la orilla, mientras que Goku aparecía detrás de él, intentando golpear con su puño en la cabeza. El androide perfecto esquivo esto con su rapidez, apareciendo detrás de Goku e intentando lo mismo que su rival, pero Goku se agacho justo a tiempo y levanto su talón lo más alto que pudo hasta darle en la cara a cell.

-toma esto cell- dijo el sayayin, usando una patada de mula bastante potente que dio de lleno a las costillas del androide, provocando que este se elevara varios metros en el aire, hasta que se detuvo dando un mortal atrás. Con una mueca seria, el ser perfecto se llevo los dedos a su frente, comenzando a reunir ki.

-¡!makankosapo!- grito el androide, enviando la ráfaga en espiral contra Goku, el cual con sus ojos abiertos y su boca ligeramente entreabierta, apretó su puño derecho y con un golpe de revés, desvió el ataque muy lejos del lugar. Al estallar el ataque, creo una gran explosión a lo lejos.

-esa sabandija del demonio, copia mis técnicas como si no fueran nada- pensaba el namek apretando sus dientes y sus puños con ira.

-esa fue una habilidad del guerrero piccolo aunque con mucho más poder- exclamó calmadamente el androide, mientras descendía desde los cielos, -ahora te enseñare otra de las técnicas de tus amigos- cell con sus brazos a los costados elevo su energía, hasta el punto en que su cuerpo se multiplico en cuatro cell.

-la técnica de las multi formas, es un maldito- pensaba el hombre de tres ojos. Por su lado cell, se posicionaba en las cuatro esquinas de su plataforma.

El androide se lanzo al ataque, atacando por cada flanco del sayayin de raza pura, pero este con un rostro inmutable detenía los golpes y patadas de cell. Aun siendo cuatro, el padre de Gohan lograba defenderse con habilidad y velocidad. Esto llevo al instante que las copias de cell desviaran sus ataques mientras Goku se agachaba. La oportunidad llego a Goku y con una gran cantidad de patadas a dos de los cell los alejo de él, mientras que a los otros dos les dio un par de codazos en sus feas caras.

-ya he combatido esa técnica en el pasado, su punto débil consta en que su usuario divide su poder en cuatro- decía Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras el androide volvía a ser solo uno.

-debo admitir que fue una idea boba, pero veamos que haces con esto- al terminar de decir esto, el humanoide insecto, levanto sus palmas al cielo e invoco un par de cierras circulares de color rojo intenso. Sin mas que decir, lanzo estas cortadoras de carne contra el sayayin de raza pura.

-maldición, si esas cosas me tocan estoy perdido- pensó Goku, quien aumento su aura y esquivo las sierras sobrevolando el lugar. Cell controlaba estas cosas con facilidad, yendo contra el guerrero sin dejarlo escapar. Goku por su lado volaba lo más rápido posible, esquivando los embates de estas técnicas.

-ese maldito, esta usando el kienzan- decía krillin con molestia en su voz.

-y los controla con mi soquidan- recalcó yamcha igual de molesto que el hombre sin nariz. Pero ambos estaban bastante equivocados, ya que la técnica usada por cell era la que uso freezer en el planeta namek contra Goku.

-demonios, bien si eso quieres, voy por ti cell- pensó Goku mirando a las sierras circulares detrás de él, planeando llevar estos ataque contra su propio invocador. El guerrero de clase baja con velocidad se dirigió al androide pero al verlo abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-y esta técnica es de ustedes, kaaameeehaaameeehaaaaa- grito el androide, lanzando de sus palmas la ráfaga de ki azul contra Goku. El ataque de cell se aproximaba peligrosamente al sayayin, además de tener a los otros dos ataques detrás de él, así que tomo la opción mas acertada.

-¡Goku!- grito piccolo al ver la explosión generada por ambos ataques, los cuales explotaban en una enorme bola de humo que se expandía en el aire.

-¿acabo cortado o el kamehameha lo alcanzo?- pregunto cell a la nada, viendo con los brazos cruzados como la cortina de humo desparecía de poco a poco.

-ninguna de las anteriores cell- el androide escucho esta frase detrás de él, pero antes de darse la vuelta, fue golpeado con mucho fuerza en la espalda. Goku le había dado un golpe de mazo al androide, enviándolo directamente por los aires, tratando de sacarlo del ring.

-¡eso es, ya gano!- grito entusiasmado yamcha, viendo como el androide se aproximaba al suelo, pero sin dudarlo, cell lanzo una ráfaga de ki a la tierra para no terminar descalificado. El guerrero creyente en su perfección, sobrevolaba su plataforma con un rostro serio.

-ahora ¿Qué pretende ese tipo?- pensaba Goku con su guardia en alto. Por su lado, el monstruo consumidor de humanos, se posiciono en el centro de su propio cuadrilátero para luego alzar su palma en dirección a este.

-nos hemos limitado mucho por las tontas reglas del torneo- al terminar esta frase, cell lanzo una ráfaga de ki hacia la estructuro. Goku sin perder el tiempo se quitó del lugar de impacto, viendo detenidamente como el cuadrilátero desaparecía ante sus ojos.

-¿qu..que..que rayos significa esto?- preguntaba el mejor amigo de Goku con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, lo que era comprensible debido a lo que hizo cell. Este último descendía hacia las ruinas que alguna vez fue su cuadrilátero, sin perder la sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-ya no necesitamos esas reglas, ahora podremos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas Goku, no te contengas- decía el androide perfecto, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea.

-me parece perfecto, ahora luchare sin ninguna restricción- respondió el sayayin de raza pura. La batalla en menos de un segundo volvió a ser retomada, con Goku y cell estrechando sus ataques en diferentes lugares del sector de pelea.

[Montaña paoz]

En el hogar de Goku, las féminas que robaron el corazón de los son, estaba pendientes al televisor, viendo como el sayayin de raza pura se jugaba el pellejo contra el androide, aunque los movimientos de la cámara eran bastante molestos para su visión y la pelea no era muy buena para ser vista en el televisor.

-aaahhhggg, quiero ver bien a mi papá ver como patea el trasero de ese monstruo- decía Akeno agitando sus manos de forma comica, mientras shuri le sonreía a su hija.

-creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto- decía la miko de grandes senos, mientras colocaba su mano y se concentraba en la magia en su cuerpo. De un momento a otro la imagen fue más nítida pero esta no mostraba lo que veía la cámara de la cadena de televisión. Shuri había interferido con la señal del inframundo para ver mejor la pelea. La mujer sabía esto desde esa mañana, ya que reconoció la carta que fue enviada a Goku.

-sii, mi mamá es la mejor- exclamo la emocionada Akeno, ahora viendo con mejor detalle la pelea.

-ya me imaginaba que el inframundo tomaría parte de esto de una manera u otra- pensó shuri viendo a su hombre dar todo de sí en esta batalla, -tu puedes mi amor- dijo en voz baja la pelinegra mujer, apoyando a su futuro esposo.

[En la mansión gremory]

Las expresiones en las caras de cada miembro del clan gremory era de película, ya que sus bocas estaban abierta a más no poder y sus ojos parecieran salir de sus cuencas. Aunque uno de ellos o mejor dicho una de las presentes, se mantenía con un rostro más sereno y tranquilo, analítico se podría decir, viendo cada movimiento de la pelea.

-la pelea parece pareja, pero me preocupa que Goku se vea tan cansado y cell pareciera ser que aun esta a su cien por ciento- pensaba venelana sin dejarse sorprender por la fuerza de los combatientes, buscando y analizando las actitudes de ambos.

-mi señora tenía toda la razón, ese sujeto llamado Goku posee un poder mas allá de nuestra imaginación- decía la reina olga, la cual se limpiaba el sudor de su mejilla con un pañuelo.

-es sensacional, el señor Goku es grandioso- decía animada la pelirroja Rias, la cual daba saltos de alegría como la niña que era.

-aun es muy pronto para decidir al ganador, ahora que las reglas han cambiado, veremos una pelea más intensa- decía venelana desde su trono. La cabeza de la familia gremory apretaba con fuerza su asiento, mientras que un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda.

Sirzechs al ver esto se preocupó un poco por su madre, pero decidió no emitir palabra alguna. Solo rezaba en sentido figurado, que la pelea terminara para una victoria para el guerrero sayayin, el cual combatía sin descanso contra el androide perfecto.

[Regresando al campo de batalla]

La pelea entre estos ya se había vuelto una campal. Los golpes volaban y las patadas ocasionalmente conectaban a su rival, desde los cielos se escuchaban los impactos de los golpes de estos. Esto continuo un par de minutos, hasta el momento en que ambos se conectaron un golpe de puño en sus cabezas, pero Goku fue mas rápido y con una patada de hacha lo envió a la tierra.

-bien Goku, estás haciendo aún más divertida esta pelea- decía el androide perfecto, quien se recomponía al llegar al suelo. Por su lado Goku mantenía una mirada dura y una mueca seria en su cara.

-kaaaameeeee- el guerrero artista marcial chocaba sus palmas frente a él, mientras comenzaba a decir las palabras de su ataque principal, -haaaaameeeee- la cantidad de poder que estaba generando Goku era incalculable.

-¿intentas volar la tierra con ese poder?- pregunto con burla cell, el cual se cruzaba de brazos, pero Goku no retrocedía ante las palabras de este y seguía acumulando ki en sus manos.

-eso es una tontería, Goku jamás podría hacer eso- exclamo krillin con una gota de sudor cayendo de su mejilla. Pero la energía del guerrero no disminuyo.

-¡al suelo todos, Goku lanzara un kamehameha a toda potencia!- grito piccolo advirtiendo a sus amigos, los cuales se preparaban para el impacto.

-esta loco- dijo cell, el cual reflejaba sorpresa en su rostro. La fuerza del sayayin generaba una gran ráfaga de aire y temblores por todo el mundo, como si este fuera el fin de todo.

-ustedes deben proteger a su campeón mundial- decía mister satan, usando a sus discípulos y manager como escudos humanos. Mientras que el comentarista junto a su camarógrafo trataban de ocultarse como fuera posible.

El momento llego, Goku ya estaba listo para lanzar su ataque a todo poder. Pero cell no esperaba la nueva jugada de su rival, quien desaparecía de la vista de todos, usando la técnica de los yadorat. Cell bajo su mirada y se encontró a Goku con sus manos a los costados y una mirada molesta en su rostro.

-haaaaaaaaa- el ataque estallo en todo el rostro, pecho y brazos de cell, quien se desintegraba o mejor dicho casi la mitad de su cuerpo se desintegraba en el halo de luz provocada por el kamehameha de Goku.

¿Pero realmente cell había acabado con el androide?, eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo amigo, aunque creo que la mayoría sabe que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, no tengo más que decir que desearles lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes, y espero sus comentarios, gozare leyendo cada uno de ellos, adiós y les deseo lo mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

He vuelto amigos, se que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero todo es por el trabajo que solo me deja los fines de semana para escribir algo, les pido una disculpa a todos esos lectores que dejan un comentario, además de darles las gracias por ello. Sin más respondo comentarios, seré algo breve ya que quiero actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Goku Black: gracias por el review, pero Gabriel estará con Gohan por lo menos es lo que pienso ahora.

W.M King: gracias.

Fedbax25: narrar la pelea tal y como en las serie no tiene chiste, así que hago distintos puntos de vista para mejorar la historia. Lo del time skip bueno usare elementos de dragón ball ya que no he visto las novelas de dxd por el simple hecho de issei, lo de Goku solo espera. Yo trato de darles el gusto a todos así que no puedo escribir lo que a una persona le guste. Espero que muchos mas lleguen a darle review a este fic.

Zasetsu04: solo espera al próximo capitulo amigo, ahí se viene la nostalgia. Todo dara un gran giro en el próximo capitulo, solo espera.

kaiser akuma 7: si creo que te das una idea, pero puede que sea para otra cosa, pero ya lo veremos mas adelante.

ThonyCvs: muchas gracias.

viecenta1.8: no te esperaras de muchas cosas en este fic, lo de las cartas pues tal vez la popularidad de Goku baje mucho en este capitulo.

OmegaZero: gracias.

jefferson0390: espero que sea así, lo de los hater no me preocupa. Aun no se que pasara con videl.

The pro saiyan: he aquí el cap.

Antifanboy: usted señor no vuelva a dejar un review, vaya a leer otro fic que este issei, usted no me puede hacer cambiar de opinión, no me interesa sus criticas, es todo ya que no me gusta insultar.

fabry96: shuri es una gran mujer, comparto tu opinión, así que sería como la primera esposa de Goku en el harem que será bastante reducido. Vere que hago con baraquiel.

JhonZ: gracias por el review,. He aquí el capitulo.

Migatte 100: gracias por apoyarme amigo.

Goku silver: muchas gracias querido lector.

Marion217: bueno, nunca esta de mas soñar con mas comentarios.

Antifanboy: bien por ti.

FanFic World010: solo dire que la carta es un factor importante en la historia. Me gusta tu oferta pero no actualizas seguido y creo que no quiero este fic en youtube si nadie lo escucha.

AnthonySpace: comparte la historia y consígueme mas review.

Es todo, las series que aparecen en este fic, son de autoridad de sus dueños y no mios. Sin más he aquí el capítulo.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 8: el error de Goku, la batalla de Gohan comienza.

El destello de luz azul cubrió todo el campo de batalla. Goku con sus brazos por delante terminaba de arrojar su máximo ataque contra el androide perfecto. Cada uno de los presentes estaba expectante al resultado del ataque del sayayin de raza pura, aunque no solo estos, todos los televidentes estaban aguantando la respiración, esperando el mejor resultado posible.

-¿Qué rayos paso?- pregunto con molestia el pelon amigo de Goku, quien se tapaba con el antebrazo ante la luz que aún continuaba irradiando.

-la fuerza que uso kakarotto rebaso todos los límites que poseía hasta ahora- comento vegeta con una mueca de desagrado, ya que podía sentir como el sayayin de clase baja lo superaba una vez más. Su entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo pareciera que no tuvo resultado alguno.

-papá- pensó Gohan manteniéndose erguido en su lugar, con un rostro serio e inmutable, sin perder de vista al hombre que le dio la vida. El primogénito de Goku logro ver cada movimiento realizado por su padre y el resultado de su ataque.

Al fin, la luz que iluminaba el sector se desvaneció y el polvo que levanto el ataque del sayayin de raza pura se iba con el viento. Todo esto desencadeno que el cuerpo de cell se dejara ver en el suelo, de espalda pero no por completo, ya que solo los pies y parte del torso estaban intactos, todo lo demás fue consumido por el ataque de energía el cual poseía todo el poder para destruir un planeta completo.

La alegría invadió a los seres que no podían sentir la energía en ese sector. Lo digo ya que veían como el cuerpo destruido del androide yacía en el piso, hasta los propios guerreros z creían que Goku había logrado vencer a cell con ese súper ataque pero vegeta, piccolo, Gohan y Trunks mantenían sus ceños fruncidos tras sentir que el poder del androide perfecto no había disminuido en lo absoluto. Pero no solo nos enfoquemos en ellos, ya que las distintas reacciones en los espectadores eran de encanto.

(En la casa de los son)

-siiii!, mi papá es el mejor!- gritaba de alegría la pequeña Akeno, a la vez que daba varios saltos de felicidad por la sala, mientras que shuri miraba dulcemente al hombre que robo su corazón a la vez que ponía su mano en su mejilla.

-ara ara, nunca pensé que Goku se viera aún más varonil- decía con su típico estribillo la pelinegra, pero de un momento su mirada cambio a una de lujuria, -esta noche tendré que recompensarlo adecuadamente- dijo en voz baja la madre de Akeno. Las palabras de la mujer, vinieron acompañadas con una lamida de labios de lo más sensual.

-¿Qué dijiste mamá?- pregunto la inocente Akeno, a lo que la aludida dio un pequeño brinco al ser sorprendida por su hija en una situación algo embarazosa aunque solo sean palabras.

-nada amor, solo decía que debería darle un pequeño regalo a Goku por su esfuerzo- decía shuri con una gota de sudor en su mejilla y una sonrisa nerviosa. Estas eran señales del nerviosismo de la mujer. Akeno se quedó pensando un momento antes de responderle a su madre.

-ummmm entonces yo haré lo mismo con Gohan- declaro la pequeña, pensando con su mentalidad de niña. Shuri por su lado se fue a blanco por unos segundos, hasta encontrar la manera de responder a su pequeña.

-en unos años corazón, en unos años- trato la mujer de salir al paso, pero esto solo dejo aún más confundida a su hija.

(En el inframundo, mansión gremory)

-eso es todo maldito- dijo beowulf con alegría, celebrando la victoria del sayayin de raza pura.

-no estaba equivocada mi señora, ese hombre llamado Goku derroto al monstruo con solo un ataque- decía la reina de venelana. La chica de piel de ébano se secaba el sudor de la frente, provocado por los nervios de la pelea.

-muuuu, yo quería ver a Gohan pelear- decía decepcionada la pequeña de cabellos rojos, triste por no apreciar la fuerza del mestizo. Sirzechs coloco su mano en la cabeza de su hermanita.

-será para otra hermana, por ahora podemos respirar tranquilos al ser derrotado ese demonio- decía el suceder y próxima cabeza de la familia gremory. El joven miraba con tranquilidad la pantalla.

-no, algo sucede, aún tengo ese sentimiento de intranquilidad en mi- pensaba venelana con su ceño fruncido sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla. La mujer de cabello castaño estaba en todo lo correcto, tal vez ella fue la única en mantener la calma cuando aconteció lo que veremos a continuación, aunque pienso que ya lo saben.

(Volviendo al campo de batalla)

Goku respiraba con dificultad, su rostro denotaba el cansancio de la batalla. La mirada del guerrero sayayin se mantenía en lo que quedaba del cuerpo de cell, esperando resolver sus dudas generadas después de su ataque y estas no tardaron. Las piernas negras del androide perfecto comenzaron a moverse y en un parpadeo, se pusieron de pie.

-es lo que me temía- exclamo Goku con una sonrisa agotada en su cara. Los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos, el grupo de mister satan, en la casa son y en el inframundo así como el resto del mundo, era de sorpresa absoluta.

-esto no es justo, el ataque de Goku debió haber derrotado a cell- decía el amigo sin pelo de Goku, quien se frotaba la calva en señal de desesperación.

-maldito cell- comento piccolo prediciendo lo que sucedería. Sus células entrarían en juego en la pelea una vez más.

-lo peor es que su ki no ha disminuido en nada- comento el hijo de vegeta con los puños apretados, a lo cual cell se restauraba por completo.

-la pelea se está poniendo emocionante Goku, vamos sigamos, aún no he usado todo mi poder- desafío cell con una sonrisa socarrona al sayayin de clase baja. Goku sonrió ante las palabras del androide perfecto, lo que confundió a este.

-me rindo- con estas palabras, todos absolutamente todos quedaron como piedra. El hombre de quien confiaban para acabar con esta amenaza se había rendido, lo peor es que lo dijo como si nada estuviera sucediendo, hasta el propio cell estaba conmocionado por esta noticia.

-¿de qué rayos hablas?- pregunto con ira el androide. Pero no solo él estaba enojado, los demás compartían el sentimiento.

-lo que oíste, me doy por vencido- volvió a repetir el sayayin de raza pura, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, -ya no tiene caso seguir con la pelea- decía con simpleza el padre de Gohan, ahora mirando en dirección a los demás.

-sabes lo que significan esas palabras, comprendes que si eres derrotado ahora el planeta sufrirá!- gritaba con molestia el androide perfecto, elevando su ki hasta agrietar el suelo.

-no necesariamente, aún queda un peleador más y estoy seguro que él terminara con el torneo de cell- dijo muy confiado el sayayin de raza pura, lo que saco una mueca de confusión en su cara.

-jajajajaja, ya sabes que ni Trunks o vegeta podrían hacer algo contra mi poder, ya los enfrente y me tomo el mínimo de fuerza derrotarlos- decía entre risas de burla cell. En la roca Trunks y vegeta fruncían el ceño ante las palabras del androide, aunque en el fondo eran ciertas.

-no estoy hablando de ellos cell- respondió Goku con seriedad en su tono. El monstruo verde se volteo a mirar al guerrero sayayin una vez más, preguntándose sobre la persona de quien hablaba Goku. –es tu turno…..gohan!- decía en voz alta Goku, sacando caras de sorpresa en cada uno de los presentes. Bueno excepto del grupo de mister satan, ya que pensaban que Goku había dicho corran, lo que comprobaba lo ineptos que pueden ser.

-¿yo?- se preguntó el pequeño mestizo, apuntándose a sí mismo, mientras que los demás lo miraban confundidos, pero las reacciones de ellos no solo cuentan, ya que en los distintos televidentes tenían sus propias opiniones de esto.

(En la casa son)

-¡que rayos has dicho Goku!- gritaba furiosa shuri, la cual tomaba la televisión de los lados y la movía de un lado a otro.

-tranquila mamá, papá debe tener algún plan en mente- decía la pequeña Akeno intentando calmar a su madre. Sus intentos de calmarla funcionaron a los minutos después. El tiempo que habían pasado shuri y Gohan durante los días previos, los conecto de una forma en que la mujer se consideraba su madre, el pequeño había conmovido su corazón y verlo pelear contra ese monstruo la ponían en un estado de preocupación absoluto.

-ese Goku, hoy me retracto de todo lo que dije- exclamo con cólera la pelinegra, la cual se sentaba con molestia en el suelo a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Gohan, yo sé que tú puedes, confío en ti- pensó la pequeña himejima con su mano en su pecho. Mientras en la televisión se mostraba el rostro del rubio niño con una mueca de seriedad.

(En el inframundo casa sitri)

-¡sí, sí, sí, el pequeño va a pelear!- gritaba de felicidad la chica vestida de chica mágica, agitando de arriba y abajo sus enormes pechos.

-esto es preocupante, me parece increíble que ese niño se enfrente a un monstruo como ese- hablo la mujer del clan sitri, quien miraba preocupada la televisión.

-ese hombre Goku, su mirada no dice que haya perdido la cordura, sino todo lo contrario- comento el hombre a lo que se arreglaba sus gafas, las cuales brillaban con el fulgor del televisor.

-también pensaste lo mismo que yo padre- la menor de la familia se involucró en la conversación haciendo el mismo gesto que su padre, -en sus ojos puedo ver que él confiaba plenamente en que este chico logre derrotar al monstruo- comentaba la chica llamada sona, mientras su hermana seguía haciendo un bailoteo con un par de pompones que nadie sabe de dónde los saco.

-no importa las conclusiones que saquemos, ahora el mundo depende de ese chico- exclamo el patriarca del clan. Sona se enfocaba mas en el rubio sayayin, maquinando una estrategia para después del torneo de cell si todo sucedía a favor de la humanidad.

(Mansión gremory)

-bueno hermanita, creo que tu deseo se hizo realidad- exclamo sirzechs con un rostro sin emociones pero con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que los demás estaban aún contusos por la noticia. Nadie en la sala se esperaba esta bomba.

-yeeeeyyhhh, Gohan mi futura reina acabara con el malo- decía la pelirroja chica lanzando puños a la nada.

-mi señora, ¿cree esto posible?, él es solo un niño- decía con la voz entre cortada la reina de venelana.

-a veces las apariencias engañan, siento en ese chico un aura de un guerrero del nivel más alto- decía el obispo de venelana con un rostro de paz y reflexión.

-es lindo y su rostro muestra agallas- decía la amazona empuñando el puño por lo alto. Beowulf compartía la misma opinión que la mujer de gran altura.

-su semblante serio puede denotar varias batallas que ha tenido en su corta vida- exclamo freya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mi señora, ¿qué opina de esto?- olga quería saber cómo veía esto venelana, quien miraba con seriedad la pantalla. La imagen proyectaba a Goku entregándole una semilla a cell, a la vez que hablaba con él.

-ahora solo nos queda poner todas nuestras esperanzas en el hijo de son Goku- dijo tajante la mujer. Venelana apretó fuertemente el respaldo de la silla, -¿Qué pretendes son Goku? o eres un tonto o tienes un plan que solo tu hijo puede llevar a cabo- pensó la madre de Rias. Pero ya las cosas estaban hechas, Gohan sería el próximo combatiente que lucharía contra cell.

(Volviendo al campo de batalla)

-¡¿perdiste la maldita cabeza sabandija?!- grito en pánico piccolo a Goku, quien se acercaba a los muchachos. Sabemos que el sayayin de raza pura estaba algo demente al dejar a su hijo pelear, pero darle una semilla del ermitaño al androide es pasarse de los límites.

Goku lo ignoro y se dirigió a su hijo, comenzando a darle algunas explicaciones de la pelea, preguntándole sobre como vio su pelea contra cell y si a este le pareció demasiado rápida, a lo que Gohan le hacia sus propios cuestionamientos, pero Goku siempre le respondía con sinceridad. Él peleo con todo su poder y no pudo, ahora con palabras de apoyo, el guerrero sayayin de raza pura, empujaba a su hijo a la pelea. Mientras tanto cell esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona a su rival.

-está bien papá, lo hare- exclamo con decisión en su voz el pequeño sayayin. Las palabras de Gohan enorgullecían el corazón del artista marcial.

-esa es la actitud hijo, ahora ve y demuéstrale a cell tu poder- decía el sayayin mestizo, quien le daba una palmada de apoyo en la espalda a su primogénito.

-espero que no te equivoques no esto Goku- pensó piccolo cruzado de brazos. El namek veía con bastante molestia como su pupilo, el pequeño que le hizo ver que no solo es un ser lleno de maldad, el chico que hizo sentirse querido por otra persona, ahora iba a la pelea donde estaba en juego su vida. Las cosas son claras, Gohan es como un hijo para el guerrero namek y verlo partir hacia la muerte, apretaba su corazón y su cuerpo se llenaba de preocupación.

-¡Gohan!- grito el guerrero sayayin. El mestizo se detuvo para voltear a ver a su padre, quien le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas, -recuerda enfadarte- este último consejo de Goku a su hijo, dejo algo contuso a Gohan, pero no solo él, también los demás guerreros z buscaban la relación del enfado de Gohan con la pelea contra cell.

Las cosas tal y como son, Gohan se presentó con una mirada seria en su rostro frente al androide perfecto. Este último aun no daba cabida a que este pequeño sin un ki impresionante y el nivel un poco más allá de su segunda forma, lo mirara con convicción y fe de poder derrotarlo. Tal vez Goku si se encontraba mal de la cabeza, pero esto eran los pensamientos del androide perfecto.

-es mejor que demos por terminada la pelea- se atrevió a decir Gohan contra cell. Creo que esta demás decir que el androide estaba pasmado por la arrogancia del mestizo sayayin, -no soy igual a mi papá y no me sentiría bien con acabar con una ser tan despreciable como tú- las palabras del hijo de Goku sorprendían aún más a cell, pero esto comenzó a sonarle de lo más gracioso. Pero….. estas palabras encendieron el corazón de una gran cantidad de doncellas que miraban desde sus casas al mestizo.

-debo reconocer que posee grandes agallas muchacho, lastimas que tenga que arrancártelas una a una- decía la creación del doctor maki gero al hijo de Goku, este mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea. Gohan no tuvo más opción que ponerse en guardia.

El mestizo apoderado de los nervios del momento, se lanzó contra el androide, pero este leyó a la perfección sus erróneos movimientos. Solo tuvo que dar un paso atrás y levantar su rodilla para impactar el estomaga del sayayin, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. El cuerpo de Gohan quedo en el aire por unos segundos para luego ser golpeado con su puño por el androide, enviándolo directamente contra las rocas, destruyéndolas con el impacto. Cell no le tomo más de un par de golpes para enterrar al hijo de Goku contra las rocas.

-¿es todo lo que puedes dar?- pregunto sarcásticamente el androide perfecto con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego volteo hacia Goku sin perder esa taimada mueca en su rostro, -deja de bornear Goku, come una semilla del ermitaño y vuelve a pelear- cell hablo en voz alta al sayayin de clase baja, pero este aún seguía cruzado de brazos y la sonrisa de su rostro no la perdía.

-no te distraigas cell, solo mira quién está detrás de ti- fue la respuesta de Goku haciendo un ademan con la cabeza, para que el androide volteara. Eso fue exactamente lo que hizo el monstruo verde, quien solo veía las rocas en que estaba enterrado el mestizo.

-hum- frunció el ceño cell, esto por solo una razón. El ki de Gohan comenzó a elevarse de una manera descomunal, mientras las rocas levitaban por todos los alrededores y de entre ellas, el joven mestizo emergía con un hilo de sangre en su nariz, pero el dolor no lo demostraba su rostro, el cual se mantenía con una gran seriedad absoluta.

-aaahhhh- grito a todo pulmón Gohan, quien envió a volar cada rocas por los aires, además de generar una ráfaga de ki que destrozo las mismas piedras en el aire, quedando solo guijarros cayendo como lluvia sobre el lugar.

-creo que no eres el insecto que pensé que serias- exclamo cell volviendo a tener la curva de alegría en su cara, -bien, volvamos a pelear- desafío el androide. Gohan sin perder la calma se fue al ataque.

Cell al ver que el ataque del mestizo era muy similar al anterior, hizo los mismos movimientos para salir al paso y contratacar, pero esto fue perjudicial para él al subestimar las habilidades de su oponente. El hijo de Goku esperaba esto, ya que al ver como cell intentaba dar un paso atrás, se adelantó y con el gancho izquierdo, le dio de lleno contra su mejilla.

Cell realizo un gemido de dolor al sentir el puño de Gohan contra su cara, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar e intentar devolver el golpe, pero el mestizo se agacho justo a tiempo y contratacar con un golpe ascendente en la barbilla del androide y rematarlo con una patada circular en el pecho de su rival. El ataque fue de igual magnitud que el recibido por él, lo que llevo el cuerpo del androide contra las rocas.

-eso es, tenías razón Goku, Gohan se ha vuelto muy fuerte- decía con alegría era su voz krillin, pero su felicidad no era compartida por los demás guerreros z.

-con un simple ataque, el chiquillo no ganara contra cell- exclamo con menosprecio el príncipe de los sayayin, quien se cruzaba de brazos con su típico ceño fruncido, pero por dentro sabía que el pequeño guerrero tenía más posibilidades de triunfo que él mismo.

No hubo mas comentarios, los demás mantenían la boca cerrada, centrados en la batalla del primogénito de Goku. mientras que en el campo de pelea, en el lugar donde estaba enterrado el androide perfecto, las rocas comenzaban a levitar y de un solo golpe, cell las destruyo por completo, emergiendo sin daño alguno de entre las piedras.

-debo reconocer que tienes habilidades chiquillo, en ese último ataque me confié- decía cell caminando con lentitud hacia Gohan. La felicidad en el inframundo duro poco al igual que en la montaña paoz, cell aún seguía con vida.

-ya te lo dije, esta pelea es inútil, no quiero matarte- decía el guerrero mestizo, sin perder la compostura, manteniendo su posición intimidante, lástima que no funcionaba con la creación del doctor gero.

-aun sigues en esa postura chiquillo, pero la verdadera pelea recién está empezando- se burló cell con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. No había nada mas que decir, el mestizo se lanzó al ataque con todo su poder.

-¡aahhhh!- con un grito potente, el hijo de Goku, comenzó con una lluvia de golpes de derecha a izquierda, tratando de darle en el rostro del androide perfecto, pero este sin perder la sonrisa los esquivaba con facilidad.

-bien mocoso, ese es el espíritu- decía cell mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando que los puños de Gohan pasaran a un lado de su cabeza.

Las patadas ahora eran combinadas con los golpes de puño. El mestizo hacia lo imposible para darle un golpe a su rival, pero este tenía reflejos más allá de la imaginación, pero no solo eso, sus poderosos brazos bloqueaban el ataque del pequeño guerrero, esto hasta el punto que decidió contratacar. En este momento, cuando el androide perfecto, la balanza se inclinó hacia el lado del mal.

-aaghhh- gimió de dolor el hijo de Goku, esto al ser impactado de lleno en su estómago, sacando un poco de saliva en el proceso.

-no me digas que eso no lo viste venir- el tono de burla del androide era evidente en su voz. Un golpe seco y rápido, cell le brindo al hijo de Goku en su mejilla izquierda, enviándolo al cielo.

El mestizo entre gemidos de dolor y sus manos en el lugar afectado, no podía detenerse, mientras por su parte, el androide perfecto dio un pequeño salto en la tierra y se elevó con rapidez contra Gohan. En menos de un par de segundos, el rival de Gohan ya estaba por detrás del guerrero sayayin, deteniéndolo con un golpe de revés enviándolo al suelo, dejando estampado el cuerpo de su oponente.

-ooohhh, esto se ve mal para el joven corredor, cell con solo unos golpes lo ha dominado por completo- comentaba el conductor de la cadena de televisión, este con una mueca de impresión moderada en su cara.

-es claro, ese joven aun le falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel de cell- decía mister satan con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la mano en su frondosa barbilla, esto en señal de superioridad.

-ya veo, entonces usted reemplazara al chico, ¿no es verdad mister satan?- pregunto el hombre del micrófono con una ceja alzada, pero el rostro del campeón del mundo se puso azul de solo pensar en enfrentarse a cell.

-ayayayayaya, mi estómago, me duele mucho, lastima no podre derrotar a ese engreído de cell, ayayayay- decía el campeón del mundo, mientras que sus estudiantes lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que su manager, era evidente que estaba sobreactuando. Pero esto no duro mucho, ya que en el campo de combate, la pelea volvía a reanudarse.

-ahhh- grito Gohan elevando su ki, por su lado el androide cell lo miraba desde los cielos, esperando su próximo ataque, _-masenko, haaaa-_ la ráfaga de ki amarillo, expulsado de las manos de Gohan, se dirigió con gran fuerza contra el enemigo.

-un ataque patético- exclamo el androide perfecto, el cual desviaba el ataque con solo una mano, pero este no fue el objetivo de Gohan, ya que solo fue una distracción mientras se colocaba detrás de su enemigo.

-te tengo- pensó Gohan. Sus manos se entrelazaron y las elevo por los cielos, con toda la intención de dejar caer sus manos en forma de mazo, contra la cabeza del androide. Así fue, es exactamente como está escrito y hecho, Gohan con todas sus fuerzas trato de golpear a cell, pero este sin dar la vuelta y con una sonrisa en su rostro, el androide levanto sus brazos.

-no me sorprendes chiquillo, ese es un viejo truco- dijo cell deteniendo el golpe en seco, usando solo sus antebrazos, apenas y se movió, dejando a Gohan con una mueca de sorpresa en su cara y los ojos llenos de desesperación.

No había tiempo de temer, ya que cell lo tomo del cuello de su dogi, para luego lanzarlo con mucha fuerza hacia la tierra. Como un meteorito cayo Gohan, dejando un gran cráter al caer. Esto no fue suficiente para el guerrero perfecto y descendió para seguir con su ataque.

-jajajaja- riendo con malicia y en voz alta, el androide con la planta de su pie por delante, golpeo de lleno el centro del pecho de Gohan, provocando que este comenzara a cavar un agujero en la tierra con el guerrero mestizo.

-aghhaggahha- eran los gemidos del pequeño sayayin, mientras que era enterrado por la fuerza en la tierra. Luego de una decena de metros avanzado, el androide lo dejo y salio del agujero con rapidez, posicionándose en la tierra. A brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa taimada en su rostro, la creación del doctor gero miraba el agujero negro.

-una tumba apropiada para el hijo de Goku- dijo en tono de mofa el androide perfecto, mientras con los guerreros z, piccolo ya no resistía ver como su antiguo pupilo era masacrado en esa manera.

-maldición Goku, ¿vez lo que está pasando? Gohan no resistirá mucho más- decía en tono de molestia el namek, encarando a Goku, quien con los brazos cruzados, analizaba la situación.

-¡Gohan, debes enfadarte y liberar tu verdadero poder!- gritaba algo más angustiado el sayayin de raza pura, lo cual oyó el androide perfecto.

-con que es eso- pensó el ser perfecto sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. La fuerza de Gohan volvió a sentirse en el campo de batalla, ya que este emergía de la tierra, encendido por su ki dorado, viendo desde los cielos al androide perfecto.

-maldito- dijo en voz baja el hijo de Goku, mientras buscaba la forma de atacar a cell, pero este tenía sus propios planes. No está más decir, que cell estaba conformado por las células sayayin, las cuales gritaban y aullaban por una pelea contra el ser más fuerte de la tierra.

-bien, ya lo decidí, pelear contigo en tu nivel no me entretendrá para nada, así que hare realidad el deseo de tu padre- decía entre risas pequeñas el androide, viendo de reojo a Goku, -te hare enfadar a como dé lugar- sin más, cell se fue al ataque a toda velocidad contra el mestizo.

Gohan se puso en pose de pelea, esperando a su rival, pero este desapareció en frente de él, para luego aparecer detrás. Un golpe de mazo en la nuca de Gohan, lo envío de nueva cuenta a la tierra, pero cell más rápido y veloz, ya lo estaba esperando en la tierra, deteniéndolo con su puño derecho en su barbilla.

-¿te sientes mas enfadado?- pregunto burlesco cell, para luego darle una patada circular al hijo de Goku. El cuerpo del pequeño volaba de forma horizontal a la tierra, mientras que cell corría a una velocidad sorprendente hasta llegar a un lado de él.

Un codazo en el plexo y un rodillazo en la espalda detuvieron a Gohan en vuelo. Sin compasión, el androide tomo las piernas y el cuello del pequeño, para ejercer presión en su rodilla. Destrozando la espalda del mestizo, tras las miradas de impresión de todos los presentes.

-aahh.. aa.. aahh- gemia de dolor el pequeño, mientras que cell seguía ejerciendo presión sobre su cuerpo, pero luego de unos minutos se aburrió de ejercer esta tortura. Cell levanto el cuerpo del pequeño y lo dejo caer sobre su rodilla, sacando sangre y saliva de la boca de su rival.

-vamos enfádate- decía cell con las intenciones de volver a realizar la tortura con su rodilla, pero este dejo libre unos segundos a Gohan después de su ataque, lo que llevo al pequeño a levantar su rodilla contra el rostro del androide.

La patada fue tan fuerte, que el androide dio varios pasos atrás. La oportunidad de Gohan había llegado, cell estaba expuesto a un ataque directo. El guerrero mestizo no tardo en atacar con una lluvia de golpes de puño el cuerpo del androide. Lo que no comprendió Gohan, que cell era mas rápido en reaccionar y detuvo el ataque con sus manos desnudas.

-buena reacción mocoso, pero no volverá a pasar- cell con intenciones de atacar, provoco que el mestizo cesara el ataque y volara al cielo en busca de resguardo.

-esto es imposible, aun con ataques a distancia no podré hacerle daño a cell- pensaba el guerrero sayayin, respirando agitadamente y limpiando la sangre de su boca. La frustración comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de Gohan.

-jajajajaja, dime ¿qué paso con ese chiquillo arrogante de hace unos momentos?- pregunto sarcásticamente el androide. Por supuesto el pequeño no contesto, es más coloco sus manos en su costado, dispuesto a lanzar una poderosa técnica contra su rival.

-kaaaameeeeeha…- pero antes de terminar de recitar el ataque, cell con su velocidad se elevó por los aires como un demonio.

-kaameehaameehaaaa- sin perder el tiempo en más palabras, el androide lanzo el ataque que intento Gohan. El mestizo estaba sorprendido que apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque de ki que paso a un lado de él.

-eso estuvo cerca- exclamo el hijo de Goku, pero al voltear hacia cell, este ya no estaba. El androide había desaparecido por completo, hasta los propios guerreros z se preguntaba adonde había ido este monstruo.

-debes odiar a tu padre por hacerte esto- se escuchó una voz detrás de Gohan. Era la creación del doctor gero, que al cual voltearse Gohan, este le planto una patada en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire y las pupilas contraídas del dolor.

Cell con todo el tiempo del mundo, tomo al sayayin mestizo del cuello de su dogi y la brutal paliza comenzó llevarse a cabo. Los golpes de puño al rostro del sayayin empezaron, la cabeza del pequeño iba de atrás adelante. Cell alternaba sus puñetazos de derecha a izquierda, además de darle un par de golpes en el estómago del chico. La brutal paliza hizo que muchos voltearan sus rostros para no ver esto.

-enfádate Gohan, enójate, moléstate con tu padre por ponerte en esta situación- decía el androide sin parar de golpear al pequeño sayayin sin parar, -vamos, vamos, vamos- con cada palabra, era un duro golpe en la cabeza del pequeño.

Las cosas no progresaban para el androide, así que dejo de golpear al pequeño y lo lanzo como un trapo sucio a la tierra. El cuerpo de Gohan cayó de espalda contra la tierra, pero aún con vida. Una nueva idea paso por la mente y una nueva forma de tortura con este plan.

-no me rendiré, no puedo hacerlo- se decía Gohan, volviendo a colocarse de pie gracias a la valentía y tal vez la desesperación que sentía en ese momento.

Cell descendió al suelo, mirando en menos al pequeño sayayin. Gohan con los ojos entrecerrados, miraba al androide quien con los brazos a su costado, lo abrazo con fuerza. Un enorme abrazo de oso comenzaba a ejercer presión en el cuerpo del pequeño sayayin, mientras que el androide aún seguía diciendo que se enfadara y demostrara su verdadero poder.

-¡aaahhhhh!- gritaba de dolor el mestizo. Un grito desgarrador que se oyó en tanto en el infierno como en el cielo.

(En el templo de kami-sama)

Los chirridos de los dientes de Gabriel denotaban su molestia, además de su mueca de molestia y sus puños apretados con fuerza. Lo que veía hacia humedecer los ojos de la rubia ángel, pero no solo ella, su hermano Michael también cambio su rostro de tranquilidad a uno de furia.

-por dios, esto ya no es una pelea, es solo maldad pura- decía entre dientes el líder de los ángeles apretando su báculo con fuerza.

-ya no puedo ver esto- dijo la rubia con las intenciones de ir a ayudar en la pelear. Antes de que siquiera diera un paso adelante, su hermano se interpuso, colocando su bastón frente a ella.

-solo perderías tu vida en vano Gabriel, ese monstruo esta más allá de nuestra imaginación- hablo con seriedad y crudeza el rubio hombre, sintiendo las palabras como un puño de vidrio en su boca, ya que era muy difícil admitirlo.

-pero.. pero…, él está sufriendo, ¡porque no hacen nada!, maldición- decía acongojada la rubia chica, quien se colocaba de rodillas y dejaba salir sus lágrimas sin consuelo. La escena era cruda, jamás pensaron ver a una mujer que apenas y mostraba su sentimiento, llorando a moco tendido por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué tramas Goku?, es tu hijo- pensaba Michael apretando su bastón mientras se mordía el labio. Mister popo y dende también estaban conmocionados, pero su impresión era tanta, que no decían palabra alguna.

(En la montaña paoz)

Las lágrimas, gemidos y sollozos de triste, venían a todo pulmón de la pequeña Akeno, la cual se aferraba a su madre, pidiéndole que parase, que toda esta tortura fuera un mal sueño y que los gritos del pequeño Gohan se acallaran. La pelinegra himejima consolaba lo que más podía a su pequeña, tratando de ser fuerte por ella, lo cual era muy difícil ya que se sentía al igual que su hija. Ella también quisiera que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero más realista que su hija, shuri solo podía gimotear en silencio y abrazar a su hijo.

-Gohan- fue lo único que puedo decir shuri, cerrando sus ojos mientras una lagrima caía al suelo.

(En el inframundo)

-he visto cosas horribles en mi vida, pero esto las supera todas- exclamo beowulf con una mueca de desagrado en su cara. Todos estaban conmocionados y algunos con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero la más afectada, era la pequeña Rias, la cual se resguardaba en su hermano mayor.

-que pare, por favor, que pare, Gohan…. Gohan puede morir- decía entre gemidos la pequeña de cabello rojo, afirmándose con todas sus fuerzas de la cadera de su hermano. Sirzechs también estaba afectado, una ira incontrolable lo invadía, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-demonios, demonios, ¡ayúdenlo maldita sea!, están en frente de él y no lo ayudan- decía el hijo mayor de venelana, gritándole al televisor como si su voz se podría oír o llegar al campo de batalla.

-señora venelana, nosotros no podemos ver esto más, debemos ayudar, no importa si perdemos nuestras vidas, esto ya fue suficiente- exclamo con decisión la reina, mientras que sus colegas asentían con la cabeza, dispuesto a morir para detener esto.

-denegado, ustedes no pondrán un pie en ese lugar- dijo cortante la mujer de cabello castaño. En su rostro se mostraba la dureza de una mujer decidida, pareciese que no era afectada por esto.

-pero mi señora…- trato de discutir la mujer de piel de ébano, pero al ver sangre en la boca de venelana, se quedó callada. La madre de Rias apretaba con fuerza el asiento, incrustando sus dedos en la parte del respaldo del trono, mientras que se mordía el labio con tal fuerza, enterraba sus dientes en la piel.

-comprendo cómo se sienten, pero en estos momentos solo debemos esperar un milagro- dijo la mujer, agachando su cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían en su regazo. La frase de la matriarca del clan gremory, eran ciertas, solo podían esperar un milagro.

(Casa sitri)

El silencio reinaba en la mansión, el señor y la señora sitri no emitían sonido alguno, solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Gohan por el televisor. Las pequeñas hijas ya no analizaban en caso de sona o gritaban animando al mestizo en caso de serafall. Es mas todo lo contrario, la pequeña de lentes, se afirmaba desde sus rodillas con las pupilas humedecidas con todas las ganas de echarse a llorar. Por su parte la chica de traje peculiar, se mantenía con los labios apretados y sus manos en el regazo, ella no era como su hermana, dejaba sus lágrimas fluir pero sin sollozar o emitir sonido.

(Volviendo al campo de batalla)

Cell cambio su rostro a uno de insatisfacción. Sus provocaciones no funcionaban y torturan al chico no causaban ningún placer para él, así que con esto en la mente, libero a Gohan, dejando caer su cuerpo en el suelo. Con una fuerte patada envió directamente al chico a un par de rocas cercanas. Ya estaba listo para acabar con la pelea, bueno por parte de cell ya se encontraba en condición de terminar con esto.

-ya no puedo soportarlo mas, no importa si soy mas débil que cell, voy a ayudar a Gohan- decía el namek quitándose su capa y turbante, pero Goku se adelantó y tomo su hombro.

-espera piccolo, Gohan aún no está vencido- decía el sayayin de clase baja, pero piccolo se lo quitó de encima con violencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-¿quieres verlo morir frente a tus ojos?, es tu hijo quien está siendo golpeado ahí- decía colérico el alíen de verde piel, pero Goku le sonrió con despreocupación.

En ese momento, el guerrero sayayin comenzó a relatar sobre su entrenamiento con su hijo en la habitación del tiempo, donde tras una pelea entre ellos, el pequeño se levantó y demostró un nuevo nivel de poder que dejo boquiabierto al sayayin. La explicación de Goku a los chicos no dejo conforme al namek, este último comprendía mejor lo que sucedía, más que el propio padre de Gohan.

-ahora comprendo que no entiendes a tu propio hijo Goku- hablo con dureza el namek. Goku se sorprendió ante las palabras de su antiguo rival, -Gohan no es como tu Goku, él ahora está pensando, ¿Por qué mi padre me está haciendo esto?, ese niño esta asustado Goku, no puede enfadarse- la frase del namek dejo al súper sayayin conmocionado. Las palabras de piccolo hicieron abrir los ojos de Goku.

-dame una semilla krillin, ¡deprisa!- grito desesperado el sayayin de raza pura, estirando su palma para recibir la semilla. El calvo amigo de Goku se alegró ante esto y se dispuso a lanzarle el frijol verde al guerrero, pero antes de eso, un nuevo acontecimiento sucedió en el campo de batalla.

-dieciséis- fue la palabra que exclamo el androide perfecto, mientras el robot del mohicano rojo, aparecía detrás de él y lo abrazaba con fuerza sin dejarlo escapar.

El hombre robot, abrazaba a cell de tal manera, que lo elevo de la tierra, sin dejarlo a escapar. El poder del androide perfecto es inmenso se debe admitir, pero en la posición en que estaba, no podía hacer nada para librarse de número 16. Cada uno de los presentes, inclusive Gohan quien gracias al tiempo en que lo dejo cell y el tiempo ganado por el robot, se logró recuperar milagrosamente de la paliza recibida por el androide, pero esta demás decir que este se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué rayos haces dieciséis? Suéltame en este instante- decía el guerrero perfecto, intentando quitar al robot de encima, pero la creación fallida del doctor gero se aferraba más a cell.

-es hora de terminar contigo cell- exclamo el robot del mohicano, con un rostro enfurecido y colérico. Las palabras de este último calaron hondo en el androide, al fin podía sentir que podría ser exterminado, -en mi interior llevo una bomba que es capaz de terminar con toda la faz de la tierra- la noticia del robot, dejo a todos en estado de conmoción absoluta, excepto al calvo amigo de Goku, por alguna extraña razón, no se sorprendió por esto.

-debes estar bromeando, jamás podrás acabar conmigo con algo tan simple- decía cell intentando zafarse, pero una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla, en señal del miedo que sintió ante las palabras de numero 16.

-el doctor maki gero, coloco esta bomba si algo sucediera mal y no tuviera más opción de ocuparlo para matar a Goku- explicaba el robot a cell, quien ahora creía en las palabras del hombre del mohicano. Al ser una creación de ese loco doctor, comprendía que era capaz de crear algo de tal magnitud destructiva.

-¡sabandija mal hecha, nunca vencerás al máximo guerrero de este universo!- gritaba el androide, pero 16 se mantenía firme en su decisión.

-perdónenme todos, tendré que llevarme a todo en el planeta en el proceso pido que me disculpen- decía con tristeza el robot, quien ya no podría gozar de la naturaleza de este mundo, -¡aquí vamos!- grito el robot mientras la luz blanca lo rodeaba por completo.

La explosión nunca llego, por más que se cubrieran y esperaran el impacto, jamás paso. Los presentes de poco a poco comenzaban a abrir sus ojos, todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado, 16 aun mantenía a cell entre sus brazos y el robot no lograba comprender porque no podía estallar. Pero lo intento, una y otra y otra y otra vez, nada pasaba, 16 no lo conseguía, hasta que krillin decidió abrir la boca.

-no podrás estallar dieciséis, por más que lo intentes, nunca podrás- grito a los cuatro vientos el amigo de Goku. el artista marcial sin pelos, tuvo que abrir su boca y desaprovechar una oportunidad para dañar a cell mientras estuviera sostenido por el robot, además de eso comenzó a dar una explicación detallada de como bulma había quitado la bomba del cuerpo del hombre del mohicano.

Para el androide perfecto, esta noticia le venía como anillo al dedo, tal vez no podía zafarse. Solo una opción existía para quitarse al robot de encima y era la que más placer le causaba. Así que, cell coloco su palma apuntando al vientre del robot y con una mirada maliciosa, comenzó a juntar ki en esta.

-muere maldita chatarra- con esto dicho, el androide perfecto lanzo su ataque de energía, destrozando el cuerpo del bonachón robot. Tantos planes se pudieron haber gestado, mientras mantenían a cell a raya, pero el calvo enano tuvo que abrir su boca y darle luz verde para que 16 fuera asesinado por este monstruo.

-16- pensó conmocionado el pequeño hijo de Goku, quien al ver esto, su poder aumento de golpe, mientras sus cabellos se levantaron titilantemente. El incremento de poder fue sentido por cell, quien ahora si tenía un plan mejor para hacer que Gohan liberara su fuerza escondida.

El androide perfecto de un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra el grupo de guerreros a toda potencia. Piccolo les aconsejo que se prepararan mientras que vegeta hacia un comentario sarcástico. Ninguno de ellos era el objetivo, ya que los ojos de cell estaban en otro lado. De un solo movimiento de mano, el androide le quito las semillas del ermitaño a krillin para luego volver junto a Gohan.

-ya lo comprendo todo, el sufrimiento de otros es lo que te enfada más- dijo con sorpresa y malicia en su voz cell, quien miraba hacia los demás guerreros z, -entonces la solución es más fácil de lo que pensé- exclamo el androide perfecto, quien abría sus alas mientras aumentaba su ki de golpe.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo ese tipo luego de quitarnos las semillas?- pregunto piccolo mientras sudaba como nunca. Todos podían sentir como la energía del androide perfecto subía cada instante, pero esto no fue nada, ya que lo que sucedió a continuación nadie lo esperaba.

-aaahhhh- grita con su grave voz el monstruo verde, mientras que su aguijón se expandía. De él comenzaban a salir pequeños monstruos azules con forma de cell, pero estos eran del tamaño de un infante y los cuernos que sobresalían en cell, estos pequeños no los poseían.

-kikikikiki- reían los enanos azules. Riendo con maldad y la mueca en los rostros de esto, ayudaban a demostrar que eran pequeñas réplicas del androide perfecto.

Las caras de los presentes, los televidentes y las tres facciones del otro mundo, no daban cabida a lo que sus ojos veían. Cualquiera de esto podría haber muerto de cada una de las sorpresas que esta cruda batalla había demostrado. Además de tener una fuerza más allá de la imaginación, cell era una caja de sorpresas.

-bien mis pequeños cell junior, las personas que se encuentran en esa dirección son sus oponentes- el padre de estas criaturas apuntaba a Goku y compañía, los cuales se ponían en guardia, -no me importa cómo, solo háganlos sufrir tanto como les plazca- estas palabras de cell tenían una gran cantidad de maldad y las risas chillonas de los cell junior solo acentuaban la frase de su padre.

-gyaaaaghhhh- con un chillido que rompería el tímpano de cualquier persona normal, los pequeños salieron disparados contra los guerreros z. pero ¿los guerreros z podrán con estos enanos cell?, las respuestas de esta y muchas preguntas más, en el próximo capítulo.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo, se viene una semana libre para mí y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, claro también espero su colaboración de ustedes amigos. Ahora me despido y agradezco una vez mas el apoyo de ustedes.


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos a quienes estén leyendo esto, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, como esta semana la tuve libre pude traer esta actualización. Sin más respondo a los comentarios.

Goku Black: muchos me han dicho lo mismo, pero ese comunicado lo dejare al final y la respuesta de Gabriel la daré al final del capítulo.

W.M King: nostalgia será este capitulo, solo prepárate para lo que se viene.

Fedbax25: primero hay que llevar el contexto de la historia, para luego pasar a lo contundente.

kaiser akuma 7: gracias.

Max falcon: he aquí el episodio.

ThonyCvs: no te sorprendas si me tardo más esta vez.

The pro saiyan: gracia por esperar.

Luis Camarena Aviles: las dos primeras si o si con Goku, creo que agregare una mas y listo. Gracias por las recomendaciones, a Gohan se le vienen muchas chicas ya que me cae bien el Gohan de la saga de cell. Goku y Gohan tienen ambos su forma de pensar. Por supuesto hare a Gohan un gran personaje con alto protagonismo amigo.

666: quiero enfocarme en Goku y Gohan, pero Goku teniendo menos chicas para no complicar las cosas.

jefferson0390: solo espera al final de la saga.

Goku silver: no voy a terminar la saga de cell así como así, todo debe ser según el designio del destino. Goku tandra su pequeño harem.

Johns: toda la razón amigo, explicaste muy bien el capítulo y eso quería decir al escribir esto. Rias ahora se comporta como una chiquilla rica de alta clase, pero pronto recibirá un buen golpe de realidad y tendrá su cambio en la vida.

Bien es todo, a los anónimos que me dieron su apoyo, críticas y opiniones, muchas gracias a todos, realmente los valoro, también a los comentarios del tema de Gabriel, eso lo aclarare al final del episodio.

Las series de este fic no me perteneces, solo a sus dueños.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 9: la ira de Gohan estalla, cell es golpeado.

Las carcajadas chillantes de los cell junior se podía escuchar por todo el lugar. Sus risas malignas, demostraban lo hambrientos de batalla y sangre contra los guerreros z. estas pequeñas criaturas solo habían nacido con solo un objetivo y este fue dado por su padre, el androide perfecto. La meta de estos seres azules se comenzaba a llevar a cabo.

-estúpidos enanos, no le ganaran al gran ¡vegetaaaa!- grito el príncipe del orgullo y de la raza sayayin, quien con un grito a viva voz, encendió su ki y comenzó su pelea.

-yo te ayudare papá- dijo el peli lavanda, preparándose para la pelea transformándose en súper sayayin. Los demás también se preparaban, aunque Goku se encontraba en pésimas condiciones, al igual que los demás, su espíritu de batalla se volvía a prender como con cell.

-no se confíen muchachos, estas sabandijas tienen un poder un poco mas bajo que cell- decía piccolo encendiendo su ki blanco. Yamcha estaba asustado y sudando, pero tenshinhan a su lado lo apoyaba, mientras que krillin aterrado solo podía luchar.

Las peleas comenzaron, vegeta empezaba su ataque con una lluvia de golpes, pero el cell en miniatura lo esquivaba sin perder su sonrisa maligna. Esto hasta el momento en que vegeta le dio un golpe de palma abierta en el cuello del enano, pero este lo detuvo en pleno vuelo.

-maldita basura- entre risas el cell junior se agacho e impacto con el puño en el estómago al príncipe de los sayayin. Sin aire en sus pulmones pero con un gran coraje, vegeta le devolvió el golpe al enano azul, dándole una patada en su rostro enviándolo a la tierra.

Por otro lado, el namek también hacia lo suyo, pero con la cabeza más fría, mantenía la distancia con su enemigo. El hijo de cell no soporto más y comenzó a embestir al ser verde, pero el este lograba esquivar sus ataques, una y otra vez, lo cual molestaba al pequeño cell. Mientras que el maestro de Gabriel esquivaba a su rival, comenzó a recordar el entrenamiento con la chica, la cual siempre se abalanzaba a él en busca de un abrazo pero este siempre lo esquivaba.

-te lo agradezco mocosa molesta, al entrenar contigo he generado mejores reflejos- decía el namek, volviendo a esquivar a su oponentes, aunque esta vez, alargo su brazo derecho y agarro el cuerpo del cell junior. Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue que el antiguo maestro de Gohan, se lanzo de picada al suelo y dejo caer pesadamente el cuerpo de su rival.

Por otro lado, tenshinhan junto al ex ladrón del desierto, hacían una combinación de terror contra uno de los cell. Mientras que el calvo de tres ojos le daba un golpe en la cara, yamcha le sostenía el brazo. Lo que sigue fue un doble rodillazo en el estómago del enano, para luego terminarlo con un golpe de mazo por parte del amigo de chaoz.

-bien hecho tenshinhan- felicito el hombre de la cicatriz al otro de tres ojos, mientras que levantaba su pulgar a este.

-lo mismo digo yamcha- respondió ten haciendo el mismo ademan que su amigo. Pero como ellos peleaban con valor, otros recibían la peor paliza y humillación por parte de los enanos azules.

Goku era golpeado de un lado a otro, con golpes de puño que loa hacían retroceder con cada embate del cell junior, quien con una carcajada chirriante, le daba una lección al padre de Gohan. Esto fue notado por piccolo el cual sentía en su cuerpo, como el ki de Goku descendía de poco a poco tras cada golpe por parte de su rival.

-yamcha, tenshinhan, ayuden a Goku, la batalla con cell lo dejo muy agotado para defenderse- decía piccolo, bloqueando el ataque de su rival. El namek se hacía cargo de su oponente con un golpe de puño que lo mantenía a raya.

El par de artistas marciales, acudieron en la ayuda del guerrero sayayin, cayendo ambos en picada con sus pies por delante contra el cell junior, enterrándolo en la tierra. Yamcha se apresuró a ayudar a Goku, quien le daba las gracias mientras era levantado por el antiguo novio de bulma, lo que no comprendían estos, era que solo empezaban a ver la fuerza de los hijos del androide perfecto.

-agh, agh, agh- gemía repetidas veces el calvo amigo de Goku, quien era abofeteado con una gran velocidad por uno de los cell enanos. Este ultimo sonrió malévolamente antes de darle un ultimo golpe a krillin, pero esta vez con su puño.

-kikikikiki- reía el pequeño monstruo mientras veía al pelon caerr contra la tierra. De entre las rocas, el calvo de puntos en la frente, emergía con el ceño fruncido.

-mal nacidos, son demasiado rápidos- decía krillin apoyándose con las rocas, por otro lado, su enemigo se reía escandalosamente mientras apuntaba a la cara del hombre sin pelo.

-¿de qué rayos te ríes?- pregunto molesto el pelon, pero en ese momento, se dio cuenta que su voz estaba algo distorsionada, a lo que comenzó a tocarse la cara, descubriendo que sus mejillas estaban hinchadas.

-kikikiki- seguía carcajeándose el cell junior. Krillin sin más paciencia, se lanzó a lo loco contra su enemigo, lo cual fue una estúpida decisión por parte del artista marcial de baja estatura.

No pudo ni siquiera tocar al cell junior, ya que este solo con un movimiento de su pequeño puño, impacto de lleno el rostro de krillin, hundiéndolo con el impacto. Sin perder tiempo y entre risas, el enano siguió su ataque con un par de derechazos al plexo del calvo, terminándolo con una patada de hacha que lo envió al suelo una vez más.

-¡krillin!- grito tenshinhan al ver a su amigo caído, a lo que decidió ir a intervenir, pero antes de eso, el cell junior que había derrotado con yamcha o eso pensaba, emergió de la tierra y lo acabo con una patada en su rostro.

-tenshinahan- respondió el hombre de la cicatriz, pero él tenia sus propios problemas, a la vez que otro cell junior hacia su aparición.

-¡cuidado yamcha!- pero la advertencia de Goku llego demasiado tarde, ya que el enemigo impacto de lleno una patada al rostro del lobo del desierto, -maldición- pensó Goku frustrado. El guerrero sayayin quería hacer algo, pero sus fuerzas eran nulas y el cansancio le ganaba, tanto para no notar que su enemigo emergia detrás de él.

-kikikikiki- reía burlescamente el ser de color azul, quien le daba un rodillazo en la espalda del padre de Gohan. Entre un grito agónico, Goku fue mandando a volar contra una roca, quedando estampado de pie en esta.

El ataque del cell junior no termino ahí, este comenzó a darle un lluvia de golpes a Goku sin ninguna contemplación. El cuerpo del sayayin de raza pura se contorsionaba como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, pero una mejor referencia sería, que Goku se transformó en el saco de boxeo de este ser.

-¡Goku!- grito el namek, con las intenciones de ayudar a su amigo, pero su oponente no lo permitía al colocarse frente a él, -quítate de mi camino sabandija- piccolo con un golpe de karate, intento darle en el cuello al cell en miniatura, pero este con el antebrazo lo bloqueo.

-kikikiki- rio el enano, mientras posaba su palma frente al guerrero namek. Una gran cantidad de energía ennovio al antiguo maestro der Gohan, siendo absorbido por el ataque de ki, dejándolo con el cuerpo humeante, cayendo al suelo.

-¡aaahhhh!- grito krillin quien era impactado por la rodilla de uno de los cell. El pequeño de sonrisa maligna se puso a un lado del calvo y comenzó a darle de patadas siniestras en su costado.

-ya basta- decía Gohan, viendo como sus amigos sufrían con cada ataque de los hijos de cell. El cabello del pequeño se movía de arriba abajo y su poder se incrementaba de poco a poco.

-eso es, sigue así- pensaba con malicia el androide perfecto cruzado de brazos. Ya era la hora de darle el toque final a su malvado plan, -¡bien mis queridos cell junior, ahora pueden usar sus máximas fuerzas, maten a sus rivales sin misericordia!- ordeno cell con una gran curva de maldad en sus labios purpura.

-aaaahhh- grito Gohan ante las palabras del androide, mientras que los cell junior reían por las órdenes de su padre y creador.

-kikikiki- uno de los cell enanos se dirgio con todo contra el pobre lobo del desierto, quien intento bloquear el ataque de su rival, pero la fuerza del puño del cell junior fue de tal magnitud, que destrozo el antebrazo de yamcha.

-¡ggaahhhh!- grito de dolor el guerrero de la cicatriz tomándose el aria afectada, mientras que a su rival le gustaba como se contorsionaba de dolor su oponente.

En otra batalla, uno de los hijos de cell tomaba por el cuello de la ropa a tenshinhan, quien apenas y lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos. El estado del calvo de tres ojos era lamentable, pero poco y nada le importo al cell junior, quien sin piedad, comenzó a golpear en la cara repetidamente con el puño cerrado, sacando sangre de la cara de ten.

Trunks y vegeta, a lo menos ellos podían mantener a sus rivales a raya, pero esto no era suficiente para el príncipe de los sayayin. Él siendo humillado por estos enanos, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo, así que opto por la opción más apresurada y llevada por la ira contra estos pequeños seres. El príncipe de los sayayin ya harto, se elevó por los aires mientras su ki aumentaba al máximo.

-ya me harte de estos insectos insolentes- decía vegeta con las venas en su rostro, palpitando de la ira. El príncipe de la raza sayayin comenzó a llevar sus manos al costado, mientras que su aura resonaba como la electricidad, rodeándolo por completo.

-¿Qué rayos haces vegeta?, si lanzas un poder de tal fuerza, destruirás el planeta por completo- decía en voz alta piccolo, pero su voz no llego al orgulloso guerrero, es más se reía burlescamente ante las palabras del namek.

-mueran de una vez insectos- decía vegeta colocando sus palmas por delante de su persona. El cell junior rival del sayayin solo reía como siempre, lo cual sacaba aún mas de las casillas al esposo de bulma, _-¡resplandor final!-_ grito vegeta, lanzando una ráfaga de ki dorada tan gran como las olas provocadas por un tsunami.

-kiii- rio el cel junior, quien levantó los brazos y con un chillido molesto que destrozaría los oídos de cualquiera, detuvo el ataque dejándolo como una masa de ki que se movía en el aire. Vegeta estupefacto veía como su mejor ataque era detenido con suma facilidad. El enano no demoro en darle una patada al resplandor final y lanzarlo al espacio donde estallo en un espectáculo de luces doradas.

Las batallas continuaron. Los guerreros z hacían lo imposible para defenderse, mientras que los espectadores veían con impotencia en sus rostros, como masacraban a los artistas marciales terrícolas y los sayayin. Aunque en el inframundo, se notaban algunas expresiones encontradas y pensamientos diferentes en cada miembro del sequito gremory.

(inframundo. Mansión gremory)

La nobleza de venelana, sus hijos, sirvientes y ella misma no daban cabida a lo que estaba pasando. Pequeños seres creados por el monstruo le estaban dando una paliza a los súper guerreros de quienes confiaban. Pero algunos no mostraban mucha tristeza por ello y solo por una razón.

-se lo merecen, ahora sufren lo que el pequeño Gohan con ese monstruo- decía freya con un rostro serio, como si no le importase y se creyese sus palabras.

-frreya, no digas eso- decía la alfil de cabello verde. Freya solo encogio sus hombros, -olga- hera intento ser apoyada por la reina, pero este mantenía su boca cerrada en estos momentos, sus sentimientos encontrados no le permitían emitir palabra alguna.

-me gustaría decir lo mismo que freya, pero….- hablo beowulf cerrando sus puños. Los guerreros estaban con el orgullo en el piso tras ser derrotados por los enanos y el hombre podía sentir los sentimientos de estos a lo lejos.

-no podemos ver como los masacran de esa forma- termino de decir el hijo mayor de venelana. Este joven mostraba una mueca seria en su rostro, pensando si ya era hora de ayudar o solo serían un estorbo en la pelea.

-mi señora- dijo la reina, buscando la opinión de la matriarca gremory. La peli castaña, con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su cabello, comenzó a acercarse al televisor, bajo la atenta mirada de su sequito y los demás.

-solo un poco mas- dijo la madre de Rias. Sus ojos mostraban un resplandor de esperanza nunca antes visto y estos estaban centrados en una sola persona. Son Gohan.

-mamá, también lo puede sentir- decía una extraña Rias serena, ya que hace poco estaba llorando a mares por el sayayin mestizo.

-¿Qué es lo que pude sentir señorita Rias?- pregunto grayfia con una mueca neutra sin emociones, pero por dentro la comía la intriga de las mujeres gremory.

-es la sensación de una especie de energía que te llena el corazón, no sabría explicarlo- respondió la pequeña de cabellos rojos, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho y una curva de alegría aparecía en sus labios.

-la energía de Gohan está a punto de estallar- interrumpió venelana hablando en voz alta. Todos se miraban confundidos, tal vez habían juzgado a son Goku antes de lo esperado, -vamos Gohan, todo el inframundo confía en ti- hablaba la mujer de corazón, acentuando su pose con su mano en el pecho.

-¡tú puede Gohan, da lo mejor de ti!- gritaba animadamente la pequeña pelirroja. Todos se miraron el uno con el otro, para luego dirigir sus ojos al televisor.

(Montaña paoz)

Madre e hija estaban pendientes en la televisión. Shuri y Akeno las dos preocupadas por sus hombres, pero sus rostro algo humedecidos por las lágrimas, mostraban una extraña pequeña sonrisa. No solo venelana y Rias podían sentir el incremento de ki del sayayin mestizo, estas dos también lo podían sentir.

-mamá- dijo Akeno mirando a su madre, la cual le asentía con la cabeza.

-¡tú puedes Gohan!- gritaron ambas a todo pulmón.

(En el palacio de kami-sama)

-no puedo creerlo, ese pequeño puede ser…- decía Michael con los ojos abiertos. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que golpeaba su pecho, los cabellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Ese sentimiento de estar esperando algo por mucho tiempo recorría su cuerpo, pero no solo él, su hermana estaba en el mismo estado, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo rojas quien sabe porque.

-el poder de Gohan aumenta en cada segundo, pero siento como si una barrera no dejara fluir todo su poder por completo- comento el pequeño dende con el ceño fruncido.

-tienes razón kamis-samas- apoyo mister popo al namek.

Cada uno apoyaba al pequeño en sus pensamientos. Todos esperando el milagro que pudiera terminar con la amenaza de cell a la tierra y el universo. Nadie sabría que el empujón llegaría de la persona menos esperada. Del hombre que se autodominio como el más fuerte del mundo, tal vez no en fuerza pero si en valentía.

(Volviendo al campo de batalla)

-estas seguro de esto- exclamo el artista marcial de gran afro, quien tenía la cabeza de número 16 en sus manos. Ustedes conocen la historia, la cabeza del robot cayó cerca del grupo de mister satan. Luego de un par de cambios de palabras y por las suplicas de 16, el campeón del mundo decidió ayudarlo.

-confío en ti campeón, es por el bien del planeta- decía la cabeza cercenada del robot del mohicano. Satan con un rostro valiente comenzó a correr hacia el campo de pelea.

Las bolas de ki caían como si fueran meteoros, esto por las secuelas de la batalla de los guerreros z contra los cell junior. Aunque estuviera llorando y gimoteando, mister satan mantenía su compostura y sobre todo, la promesa que le hizo a 16, esto hasta llegar detrás de unas rocas, tal vez a una decena de metros del androide perfecto y el pequeño sayayin mestizo.

-esa hora héroe, lánzame lo más cerca de esos dos- exclamo dieciséis al guerrero terrícola. Mister satan asintió con la cabeza y se preparó para su lanzamiento. Con su mano extendida hacia atrás y con los dientes apretados, satan se preparó para lanzar.

-¡aquí vas!- grito el campeón del mundo, enviando con fuerza la cabeza del robot entre el androide perfecto y el guerrero sayayin. Gohan quedo anonadado y cell confundido por la aparición del robot que solo unos minutos atrás fue hecho chatarra.

-número 16- decía un sorprendido Gohan, mientras que mister satan pensaba que lo había lanzado más de lo que esperaba.

-Gohan escúchame- hablo el robot, sacando una mueca de impresión del pequeño, -no es pecado pelear por la justicia, al contrario es una buena obra, recuerda que existen oponentes que jamás entenderán con las palabras, solamente tienes que soltar la furia que se encuentra en tu espíritu, entiendo cómo te sientes pero ya no tienes por qué seguir soportándolo- hablaba el amante de la naturaleza con voz decidida.

-ag, agh, ahg- gimoteaba el sorprendido sayayin mestizo, escuchando cada palabra del robot de cabello rojo.

-jajaja, ese fue un buen consejo, pero déjame decirte que lo estoy haciendo a mi manera entendiste- el androide perfecto intervino en la conversación de 16 con el hijo de Goku, acercándose amenazadoramente a la cabeza.

-hum, Gohan, protege a los seres vivos, y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto ame, te lo encargo- las últimas palabras de dieciséis con todo el sentimiento en el mundo y una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de ser aplastado por el pie de cell.

-no tenias por que meterte en esto, siempre fuiste un inútil- las frías palabras de cell y la muerte del bueno de numero 16, llegaron al alma de Gohan…, el silencio reino por unos segundos mientras que los ojos del pequeño estaban abiertos en shock mientras veía la cabeza aplastada del robot por cell y eso fue suficiente para…..

-¡aaaaaahhh AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- el ki de Gohan estallo en furia, la tierra se levantó destrozándose debajo de él, causando que todos sintieran el incremento descomunal del sayayin mestizo, hasta la lucha con los cell junior se detuvo en el acto.

-Gohan- piccolo exclamo. El hijo de Goku irradiaba su aura con tal fuerza que provocaba ventiscas a su alrededor, mientras que la cortina de polvo se disipaba, dejando ver al súper sayayin con el cabello erizado, una mirada fría con lágrimas en sus ojos, a la vez que un mechón de cabello se contoneaba en la frente del mestizo.

-hummm- gimió el androide perfecto al sentir la energía de su rival. En su interior la preocupación comenzó a aflorar pero su orgullo y las ganas de pelear contra un oponente fuerte eran mayores. Además su plan había funcionado gracias a 16.

Gohan movió su cabeza para dejar que las lágrimas fueran un recuerdo en el viento. Él estaba listo para pelear y un viento frio como el de aun asesino sin sentimiento alguno comenzó a sentirse en el alrededor, mientras que en los distintos lugares tenia diferentes reacciones al nuevo estado, que digo, la nueva transformación de un súper sayayin, el súper sayayin fase 2.

(Templo de kami-sama)

-ah, ah, ah, esto es asombroso, tal fuerza está más allá de este mundo o el otro- decía el ángel de rubios cabellos mientras dejaba caer su báculo. Las pupilas de este estaban contraídas y su boca ligeramente abierta, era un milagro que pudiera mantenerse en pie.

-Gohan… Gohan lo puede lograr, ahora es superior a cell- decía con alegría el pequeño namek, apoyando a su mejor amigo sayayin.

-¿Qué me…. Pasa?, porque me siento así- pensaba la pelirrubia de mirada inocente, con las mejillas rojas y su pecho golpeteando como si fuera un tambor. Su cuerpo no lo resistió mas y esta cayo de bruces al suelo.

-Gabriel- exclamo algo preocupado su hermano, pero la bella ángel solo negaba con la cabeza.

-me siento bien, solo es…. La fuerza de Gohan que me hace tambalear- respondía Gabriel con sus piernas juntas y su mano en el pecho. Sudor caía de la cara de la chica además de estar algo agitada sin siquiera a ver estado haciendo ejercicio físico.

-tienes razón, ese chico es verdaderamente sorprendente- decía Michael con una sonrisa en su rostro, un poco más recompuesto.

(En la montaña paoz)

-lo puedo sentir, puedo sentir el poder de Gohan dentro de mí- decía la pequeña Akeno con las mejillas coloradas. Su madre estaba en shock al ver el cambio del pequeño dulce niño a un guerrero frio y de un poder abrumador.

-mi pequeño Gohan, ya es todo un guerrero como su padre, no, es más fuerte que él- pensaba shuri con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que acariciaba la pantalla de televisión que enfocaba el rostro furioso del mestizo.

-hazlo Gohan, derrota al monstruo y vuelve a mí- pensó Akeno con un rostro de chica enamorada. Ya era seguro, Akeno estaba completamente bajo el sentimiento del amor por el hijo de Goku, solo tuvo que confirmarlo después de todo esto.

-ahora solo me preocupa una cosa, que la furia nuble su juicio y corazón- pensaba la madre de Akeno, ya que podía sentir el rencor del mestizo luego de esta transformación.

(En el inframundo)

En la casa sitri, los integrantes de la familia, bueno los padres y sona estaban impresionados, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos abiertos, preguntándose como un chico de la edad de sona, podía tener todo ese poder escondido en su interior. Serafall era otro caso, la chica mágica estaba maravillada por lo apuesto que se veía el joven y la mirada seria en su rostro.

-querido- dijo lady sitri a su esposo. El señor de la casa asintió a su señora, confirmando las sospechas de esta.

-si querida, ese joven es el ser más poderoso en este y el otro mundo, sin duda alguna- respondió lord sitri a la vez que se acomodaba los anteojos, -solo esperemos que use su poder para el bien, su mirada es la de un asesino de sangre fría- pensó el hombre atento a los ojos del mestizo.

-son Gohan, ya veo Rias, comprendo tu interés por él, pero no perderé contra ti, él será mi reina a como dé lugar- pensó la menor de los sitri arreglándose los anteojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-madre, creo que ya me he decidido-repentinamente la próxima líder y una de las cuatro reyes demonios del inframundo hablo. La familia le puso atención a las palabras de la chica mágica, pero no esperaban lo que diría esta, -¡son Gohan será mi marido!- grito a los cuatro vientos la hermana de sona, quien levantaba sus pompones y hacia su típico bailoteo feliz.

-eehhhhh?- fue lo que exclamaron los sorprendidos y anonadados padres de serfall, mientras que sona se daba una palmada en su cabeza, al ver como su hermana también tenia un gran interés por el mestizo sayayin.

(En la mansión gremory)

La sonrisa de venelana era de esperanza pura, ya que esta veía como el pequeño había explotado su espíritu, liberado todo el potencial en su cuerpo. Los demás no podían creer que la fuerza de este chico, fuera más allá del planeta tierra, llegando incluso hasta las profundidades del inframundo.

-ahora lo puedo decir, ni el poder de los cuatro reyes demonios podrían compararse con la raza guerrera de los sayayin- decía olga con una mueca de sorpresa reflejada en su cara.

-y con eso te quedas corta olga, ni con el poder de cada una de las familias del infierno podríamos con él- exclamo freya con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta era una de nerviosismo más que de otra cosa o sentimiento.

-no, no es así freya, el poder que posee ahora el pequeño Gohan es incomparable- intervino venelana negando con la cabeza. La madre de Rias tenia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, -ahora todos te comprenden Goku, tu hijo es el ser más fuerte del mundo y el salvador de ambos- dictamino la mujer. Su sequito la apoyaba, sus hijos y sirvientes también.

-¡tú puedes Gohan, derrota a los malos!- gritaba la pequeña Rias al televisor, con las mejillas coloradas y un gran ánimo, pero no solo ella.

-¡hazlo Gohan, extermina a esas enanos!- ahora era sirzechs que gritaba en apoyo al mestizo. El pelirrojo daba un salto con el puño al aire de emoción y en señal de estar con Gohan.

-¡Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, Gohan!- gritaba la amazona con una gran sonrisa y una voz redundante que se escuchaba por toda la mansión. A ella se le unio Rias, luego su hermano y en menos de unos segundos, todo el sequito coreaba el nombre del pequeño mestizo, hasta la matriarca de la familia cantaba junto a ellos.

Al inframundo apoyaba al hijo de Goku, cada familia estaba al pendiente del súper sayayin fase dos. La emoción y la algarabía se podían escuchar en cada una de las familias del infierno, mientras que el joven de la esperanza estaba inamovible con su mirada fría frente al androide perfecto, esperando para hacer su movimiento.

[En el campo de batalla]

-jajajaja, con que ese es tu poder escondido, puedo decir que me sorprende mucho que un niño tenga tal fuerza- decía entre risas cell a Gohan, pero este último no estaba pendiente a las palabras del androide, -ahora pongámoslo a prueba- decía el confiado ser perfecto, pero este sin siquiera notarlo, le fue arrebatado las semillas del ermitaño de las manos.

La mueca de impresión del androide perfecto era sublime, ya que en un segundo ya no tenía los frijoles verdes. La rapidez del mestizo superaba a la de cualquiera y más cuando este despego a un lado de cell, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban sus compañeros siendo masacrados por los cell junior.

-kiaaaa- grito el enano que peleaba con vegeta, yendo con todo contra el joven Gohan. El peor error que cometió el hijo de cell, fue abalanzarse contra el súper sayayin fase dos, ya que en solo un movimiento de su brazo, le dio un golpe directo a la mejilla de este, decapitándolo en el proceso.

-hum?- fue el gemido de impresión del androide perfecto, este viendo como su creación explotaba en mil pedazos al ser derrotada por Gohan, además de que lo hizo con suma facilidad.

-no puede ser, ese chiquillo acabo con el enano con solo un puñetazo y a nosotros nos costó mucho pelear con ellos- decía el asombrado vegeta. El cell junior rival de Trunks, hizo lo mismo que su antecesor, pero con resultados inevitables.

El hijo de Goku desapareció de la vista de su rival, dejando al contuso y confundido el pequeño de color azul. Este miraba a todas partes de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta que Gohan aparecía detrás de su persona y con una patada en su espalda, lo partió en dos, causando que ambas partes estallaran.

-ejejeje, ahora morirán malditos- decía Goku con su típica risa. Los pequeños androides les llamo la atención esto y dejaron de lado sus oponentes para ir contra el mestizo.

Gohan al ver esto, comenzó a volar por los aires, llevando a sus rivales lejos de sus amigos, quedando cerca de que alguna vez fue la plataforma donde peleo Goku y cell, ahora era solo un enorme agujero cubierto de tierra. La pelea comenzó con los cuatro cell junior acorralando al súper sayayin fase dos. Gohan los miro a todos para luego lanzar la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño al aire.

El guerrero hibrido con una velocidad impresionante, golpeo a uno de los cell enviándolo a tierra. Luego paso con otro dándole un golpe de puño en el pecho enviándolo igualmente al suelo, los otros dos fueron lanzados por los aires al Gohan incrementar de golpe su ki. De un momento a otro, el hijo de Goku acabo con los enanos además de volver a desaparecer en el aire, pero ahora apareciendo frente a Trunks.

-reparte las semillas- exclamo con voz gélida el súper sayayin dos, mientras le entregaba el saco de estas en las manos del joven del futuro.

-lo hare, no te preocupes Gohan- respondió el hijo de vegeta mirando el saco y luego a Gohan, pero este ya no estaba ahí.

-es demasiado veloz- exclamo vegeta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. En el fondo estaba celoso y frustrado que este mocoso llegara a un nivel mas alto que el propio príncipe de los sayayin.

Mientras con el hijo de Goku, volvía al ataque contra los cell junior. Pareciera que el mestizo guerrero atacara de frente, pero como una imagen residual se desvaneció en el viento, dejando asombrados a los hijos del androide perfecto. Pero no por mucho tiempo y esto lo conocería su próxima víctima.

-solo son unas malditas sabandijas- de atrás del cell junior apareció el guerrero sayayin, hablando con suavidad y tajante, tanto que podía cortar el aire con solo el aliento que exhalaba su voz.

-kiiii- fue el último gemido del cell junior antes de ser pateado con tal fuerza en el estómago, que fue partido en dos al igual que el cell anterior. Los demás al ver esto, tomaron posiciones en el aire con intenciones de lanzar ataques de energía.

Dos en los cielos lanzaban de sus frentes el ataque característico de piccolo, mientras que uno en la tierra, enviaba un kamehameha contra el mestizo. los tres ataques impactaron de lleno al hijo de Goku, lo que hacía sonreír a los malvados enanos, pero al dispersarse la nube de humo dejada por los ataques, Gohan ya no estaba en ese lugar. Ahora el guerrero marcial sayayin, se posaba frente al cell junior en la tierra.

-muere- susurro el mestizo, a la vez que enterraba su pie en la tierra y destrozando esta, la volvía a poner en circulación cuando mataba otro cell junior como los anteriores. Por un segundo Gohan miro a su víctima y al otro, ya estaba dando un gancho al cielo, partiendo nuevamente en dos partes a otro hijo de cell.

Solo quedaba uno de los cell junior, pero este al verse en tal peligro comenzó a volar en dirección contraria a Gohan. Con todas sus fuerzas e instintos de supervivencia el hijo del androide perfecto volaba por los aires, pero no llego muy lejos, ya que Gohan no tardo nada en aparecer frente a él con su palma abierta.

-ha- con un ligero grito, el sayayin mestizo lanzo una ráfaga de ki que consumió por completo al cell junior. El enano fue hecho cenizas con solo un simple ataque del súper sayayin fase dos.

El hijo de Goku había terminado con la basura en miniatura de cell, ahora quería una presa más grande, el mismísimo padre de los malvados enanos. El androide perfecto estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada iracunda en sus ojos, ya que el hijo de Goku se había lucido más allá de la cuenta con su performance, derrotando a sus hijos.

-bien Gohan, enséñame ese nuevo poder que posees ahora- decía el androide perfecto0, cambiando su actitud en un giro de 180 grados. El hijo de Goku comenzó a descender al suelo, manteniendo una mirada fría en sus ojos.

Caminando con suma lentitud, dejando un rastro de electricidad en su camino, el peleador mestizo, se acercaba a paso lento hacia su objetivo. La creación del doctor gero con una sonrisa arrogante estaba esperando impaciente para comprobar la fuerza de Gohan. Si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría a continuación, jamás habría provocado al hijo de Goku de tal forma que lo hizo, por otro lado los guerreros z volvían a recomponerse tras comerse las ultimas semillas del ermitaño.

-¿comenzamos?- pregunto sarcásticamente cell, ya que Gohan estaba frente a él. El androide perfecto no recibió respuesta alguna, bueno no es palabras, pero si en forma de patada circular a su cabeza. Los ojos del ser perfecto casi salían de sus cuencas al sentir el pie de Gohan en antebrazo, ya que a tiempo pudo bloquear el golpe del sayayin mestizo.

-pelea basura- dijo finalmente el hijo de Goku. Cell sin perder el tiempo comenzó con el ataque, con golpes de puños a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó el ser perfecto, manteniendo el ritmo de sus golpes pero en su cara se reflejaba el asombro, -está esquivando todos mis golpes- pensó furioso el rival de Gohan, mientras este último esquivaba los golpes de cell con suma facilidad.

Luego de un par de minutos, Gohan obtuvo lo que quería y comenzó su contrataque veloz, girando y dando golpes con combinaciones de patadas contra cell. El objetivo del súper sayayin dos era leer el estilo de pelea del androide y planear una ofensiva que lo arrinconara, y funciona ya que cell ahora era quien estaba retrocediendo ante los golpes del hijo de Goku.

-chiquillo insolente, nadie es más fuerte que yo- decía mientras esquivaba los golpes cell, pero sus amenazas eran nada para el sayayin mestizo, quien seguía su ataque.

-¡haaa!- grito Gohan lanzando un puñetazo en la cara del androide perfecto, pero este con dificultad logro detener con la palma, pero solo estuvo a un par de milímetros de golpear directamente la nariz de este.

-¡insolente!- grito el guerrero hecho perfección, quien lanzaba un golpe potente que le dio de lleno al hijo de Goku, quien gimió o eso pareciera ser cuando fue conectado por el puño delo androide.

La confianza y alegría del guerrero del doctor maki, se elevó hasta las nubes al haber conectado un golpe en Gohan. La sonrisa brillaba en la boca de labios purpuras de cell, pero en el momento de quitar su mano, Gohan volvió su cabeza sin mostrar alguna mueca de dolor o herida, corte o contusión en su cara. Los instintos del androide hicieron aparición y dio un par de pasos atrás.

-jujuju, bien chico, puedo ver que tus habilidades y resistencia también cambiaron, pero no es suficiente contra mí- exclamo el androide perfecto volviendo a la pelea.

Un par de golpes izquierda derecha lanzo cell, pero Gohan los esquivo moviendo su cabeza. Este último contrarresto con un gancho de izquierdo, pero el androide se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar, para luego intentar una patada alta, pero Gohan con la rodilla bloqueo el ataque. El impacto provoco una ráfaga de aire y gran presión en el viento.

-si eso es lo que quieres- pensó el androide, antes de comenzar con una batalla aérea, donde los impactos, choques de puños y piernas, se podían ver el cielo, donde ni las nubes se salvaban de estos dos, que provocaban estas ondas de choque por culpa de sus golpes.

-es impresionante, hace unos minutos Gohan no podía resistir un intercambio de golpes con cell, pero ahora pelea a la par de este- decía el guerrero namek, sin perder de vista a su antiguo pupilo.

-¿eso es lo que crees piccolo?, observa bien- intervino el padre de Gohan, quien se colocaba a un lado del namek. El extraterrestre de piel verde hizo lo que dijo Goku y no tardo en abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa que veían estos.

-cell está siendo presionando, mientras que Gohan se mantiene tranquilo- decía piccolo con una voz de sorpresa, -lee cada uno de sus movimientos- seguía con los comentarios el namekusei.

-así es piccolo, pronto cell no podrá resistir el nuevo poder de Gohan- decía con una mirada seria en su cara Goku. las palabras del guerrero de clase baja, no tardaron en cumplirse, ya que en un intercambio de golpes, Gohan impacto de lleno con su talón la cabeza del androide perfecto.

-grrrhh- gimió de molestia cell, cayendo estrepitosamente en la tierra, logrando caer de pie como un gato.

-eres solo basura- hablo el sayayin mestizo, quien aparecía delante del androide perfecto. La sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de cell, pero ahora combinaba con un nuevo sentimiento, y este era el miedo y terror de encontrar quien pudiera hacerle frente, no más que eso, derrotarlo con solo un movimiento de su brazo.

-¡insecto insolente!, ahora ya no me importa nada de este planeta, me canse de jugar contigo- decía entre gritos el androide perfecto, elevando su energía, quemando su aura dorada, -te derrotare con mi máximo poder- con una mueca de desespero, cell comenzó a subir en cada segundo su energía.

La tierra comenzó a temblar sin control, más que solo temblores, era un terremoto continuo en todo el mundo, las nubes blancas como la nieva, ahora estaban negras y rugían en relámpagos y truenos. En las costas y océanos, los mares se embravecían y se agitaban como si un vaso de agua fuera movido de un lado a otro, huracanes en medio del océano y volcanes se reactivaban a causa del androide perfecto.

-¡aaaahhhhh!- gritaba el androide con sus puños a los costados sin dejar de elevar todo su ki, lo cual dejaba anonadados a los guerreros z, el inframundo, el cielo y cada espectador de esta pelea. Cabe decir que la cámara que transmitía a los terrícolas se había descompuesto después de esto.

"es el final" pensaba la gente de la tierra, todos resguardándose en donde podían, tratando de no ser las víctimas de la ira de cell, hasta los guerreros z se lanzaban al suelo tras estos temblores. El espectáculo dado por la creación del doctor era simplemente maravillosamente destructivo, pero este contaba con una cosa. Gohan no mostraba ni una pisca de miedo tras su aumento de poder es más, hizo algo que jamás hubiera pensado.

-aaaagghhaagh- todo se detuvo en un segundo. Los índices del apocalipsis fueren detenidos por solo una cosa. Gohan impacto de lleno su puño en el estómago de su rival, pero este no fue un golpe común y corriente. La fuerza del puñetazo fue de tal magnitud que deformo el rostro del androide perfecto.

-lo detuvo con un solo golpe- pensó impresionado piccolo, viendo con los ojos abiertos de la impresión a su antiguo pupilo. Este último desencajo su brazo del estómago del androide y dejo que este cayera al suelo con las manos en el lugar afectado.

-uuuaaaghh, aaghh, uaaghhh- cell intentaba con todas sus fuerzas respirar con normalidad, pero el aire no entraba en sus pulmones y el dolor se hacía más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba. El androide miro hacia arriba y vio como Gohan lo miraba con desdén, como si no fuera nada más que un insecto que debiera ser pisoteado en el suelo.

El odio comenzó a invadir el cuerpo del guerrero perfecto, esos ojos los odiaba con tal ira que empezó a respirar cada vez de mejor manera. Escupiendo algo de sangre verde, luego limpiarse la boca, el androide con todas sus fuerzas se ponía de pie una vez más frente. Con un jadea incesante y un rostro bastante cabreado, cell lanzo una patada al nivel de la cabeza del sayayin mestizo.

-inútil- pensó el hijo de Goku, agachándose en el último instante y con un paso adelante se acerco a su rival. Empuño una vez más su mano y con un gancho elevado, le dio de lleno contra la barbilla al androide perfecto.

-ughhhh- gimió de dolor cell mientras era elevado por el aire. Este se desplomo súbitamente al suelo, con un dolor gigantesco en la mandíbula, como si esta estuviera rota.

-con solo dos golpes, eso fue suficiente para lastimar a cell de gravedad- exclamo impresionado y celoso el príncipe de lo sayayin. Los demás guerreros mostraban muecas de impresión reflejados en sus rostros.

-levántate basura, aún no he acabado contigo- decía el hijo de Goku en un tono frio y algo arrogante, mientras se caminaba hacia su oponente con lentitud. Cell sin permitir que lo subestimaran de tal forma, se lanzó una vez más. Ahora era una patada en su rostro que lo enviaba a volar por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra una roca, quedando hundido en ellas.

En todas partes del mundo, celebraban la paliza que le estaban al guerrero máximo, por parte del mestizo. En el inframundo Rias y su familia seguían coreando el nombre del hijo de Goku, serafall canturreaba y bailaba de un lado a otro mientras decía el nombre del sayayin mestizo, aunque sus padres y hermana aun trataban de digerir lo que había dicho la pelinegra chica mágica.

En el cielo Gabriel sonríe de oreja a oreja al ver como ese monstruo que había tocado a su Gohan, sufriera lo que había sufrido él. Mientras que Michael presentía que el nuevo nivel del mestizo, había cambiado mucho al mestizo, y no solo su poder y habilidades.

En la montaña paoz, la peliengra Akeno tenía ojos soñadores al ver como su sayayin derrotaba al androide y más le daba una cucharada de su propia medicina, era más causaba cosquillas en su entrepierna. El lado sádico de la pequeña comenzaba a emerger de poco a poquito en ella. Shuri por su lado estaba bastante orgullosa de lo conseguido por su hijastro.

(Entrada al otro mundo)

Hay algo que se debe decir en estos momento, otra facción también estaba pendiente de esta pelea. Ellos eran los ángeles caídos, ayudantes del juez del mas allá enma-sama, los cuales junto al demonio rojo veían en un enorme televisor la conclusión de este combate, aunque estuvieron siguiendo desde el principio del torneo.

-¿Qué dices azazel?, estaba en lo correcto con el hijo de Goku- decía el juez del otro mundo con una sonrisa ladeada, por su lado un hombre de gabardina color vino, cabello de colores rubios y negros, además de una pequeña barba. Veía con una mirada soberbia la pelea.

-la mezcla de la raza guerrera sayayin y la terrícola ha dado a luz al guerrero definitivo- comento el hombre mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Su rostro era muy analítico, -me pregunto si se mezclaran ángeles con genes sayayin, ¿te apuntas raynare?- pregunto azazel mirando hacia su lado derecho, donde una joven de solo unos quince años se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-q..q…quq..qu dice señor azazel, yo no podría- decía la sonrojada chica de cabello negro alto, piel blanca como la porcelana. La joven usaba una especia de bikini de cuero, una hombrera en su lado izquierdo y botas de tacón alto negros.

-jajajaja, bien, creo que la pelea está decidida, iré a ver a kokabiel antes de que se desespere al tener que guiar las demás almas al infierno- se despidió el hombre de colores dobles en su cabello, mientras que la joven se quedaba viendo la pelea con ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas. Enma-sama capto esto y miro con los entrecerrados a la joven.

-oooummm, no diga nada jefe- exclamo la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

(Devuelta al campo de batalla)

Cell gritaba furioso mientras destruía las rocas con su tremendo ki. Como una bestia salvaje respiraba este, exhalando e inhalando con desesperación. Su vista en su único objetivo, el hijo de Goku, quien lo miraba en menos. Con el crujir de sus dientes el androide perfecto volvió al ataque con gran desespero.

-estas muerto cell…..-…

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo, ahora lo importante. El tema de Gabriel, quiero que entiendan que no la voy a poner con Goku ya que su harem va hacer más reducido por temas de complejidad. Pero tengo algo más para ella y yo creo que todos se sorprenderán cuando suceda, solo deben esperar.

Una incidencia, la escena de la trasformación de Gohan es igual, en diálogos y todos que el del anime en español latino, si les gusto esa parte, el capítulo, les traje nostalgia o cualquier cosa, dejen su comentario no sean tacaños. Estaré más que feliz de leerlos y será un incentivo más para seguir con esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido amigos y que tengan un grandioso día.


	10. Chapter 10

Que tal lectores de todas partes, saludos a cada uno de ustedes, si lo se, me he tardado mucho pero el trabajo fuera de la región no te da el tiempo para escribir, es enserio. Bueno ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo que cuenta, ahora vamos por los comentarios.

Steamruby: thanks bro

kaiser akuma 7: las hipótesis son aceptadas, pero aun falta para que una de las chicas llegue a Gohan o consiga si este fuese la reina de un sequito.

Fedbax25: sobre Goku, solo dire que en este capitulo se aclaran todas las dudas. Goku tendrá su harem, pero reducido y nada mas, además le dare un poco mas de protagonismo a Gohan con las chicas, pero Goku también tendrá sus buenas escenas, como en este capitulo que se enfoca en padre e hijo. Las facciones cambiaran su opinión de Goku y eso es seguro, gracias por el hermoso comentario amigo.

viecenta1.8: ni tan al futuro, tu pregunta se resuelve ahora, solo lee y veras.

DemonSlayerSayan: eso es lo que quería, llevar al lector a ese momento. He aquí el siguiente.

Goku Black: Goku tendrá su harem, pero quiero enfocarme mas en shuri y venelana, lo que pides es demasiado para poder llevar a cabo en la historia. Amigo, esa escena de 16 fue completamente copiada de la misma escena en latino, si no crees ve a verla. Una de tus preguntas te contestare ya que lo otro es spoiler, llegare a buu y nada mas.

Zasetsu04: a mi también me dio mucha nostalgia narrar el capitulo y me encanta que ustedes lo sientan también. Después de cell se viene lo bueno joven jajajaj.

jefferson0390: gracias.

Rectorfics70: gracias.

Gersus: gracias por pensar eso, de relación de hermano a algo mas, de poco a poco. Si, se podría decir de esa forma la relación de shuri y Goku, tus preguntas se contestan en este capitulo, lee con atención. Gracias por el comentario.

Anderson Yagami: la continúo porque me gusta escribir y que la gente lo disfrute.

Johns: bueno, a algunas familias demonios no les gusto la actitud de los guerreros, además son demonios que no tienen nada que ver y solo critican. Lo del ssj3 ya lo tengo planeado así como que pasara con Goku, espero te guste el capitulo.

The pro saiyan: bueno, a cada quien le trajo recuerdos encontrados.

twisterblake2015: thank you man.

Lucho123: todos tienen sus ideas, yo solo escribo lo que me gusta y trato de dejarme influenciar por los demás. Amigo ni pienses que leere la novela de dxd, ya que de por si no me agrado la mierda de protagonista que es issei. Creo que llevare los sucesos de dxd primero.

El Juez: la saga de cell se lleva más en Gohan que Goku, es por eso que le doy más protagonismo, además ¿alguna vez has escrito un harem?, es difícil y más para dos protagonistas. Me quedo con tus últimas palabras.

edgarulloa564: bueno, lo hubieras dicho antes.

Palak249: jajajaj tienes razón, pero recuerda que el ssj3 no es tan agraciado.

octavio675: he aquí el capítulo. Tus dudas se resuelven en este cap, lo mejor se viene en capa actualización, no te preocupes ya que te contestare igual amigo.

Es todo por ahora en cosa de comentarios, a los demás usuarios anónimos, les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Sin mas, ninguna de las series que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen.

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 10: la explosión de cell, adiós Goku.

Golpes, golpes, golpes y patadas, luego golpes de puño y más patadas de todos lados, trataba cell de impactar al hijo de Goku, pero este sin cambiar o hacer solo una mueca en su cara, esquivaba los golpes sin ninguna dificultad. El androide perfecto llegaba hasta el punto de golpear la propia tierra y destruirla dejando grandes agujeros en su camino de destrucción, pero sin intención ya que este buscaba llegar al sayayin mestizo.

-maldito mocoso, quédate quieto de una buena vez por todas- decía entre golpes el guerrero perfecto. Los ojos de este estaban inyectados en sangre, su cara era el reflejo de la cólera y sus movimientos, muy predecibles y fáciles de leer para el joven sayayin, esto se vio demostrado a continuación.

Gohan sin emitir sonido alguno, desvió los golpes de izquierda y derecha del androide. Usando sus puños dejo sin guardia a cell, con el pecho y rostro descubierto. Un golpe con el puño cerrado le dio al rostro del androide, dejándolo contuso mirando al cielo, pero como todo un pugilista el hijo de Goku con la izquierda, dos impactos rápidos al pecho dejo tambaleando al ser perfecto.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta el androide del doctor mirando al cielo, caminando un par de pasos atrás. Ahora sintió el dolor en el centro de su cuerpo y se inclinó inconsciente por el dolor. La posición en que quedo el androide perfecto, ayudo a Gohan para tomar el rostro de su rival e impactar con la rodilla directamente en la cara a cell.

-increíble, señores televidentes, el joven corredor le está dando una increíble paliza, puede que este chico sea el salvador del mundo- decía el comentarista de la televisión, con un pedazo de madera como micrófono.

-señor ese no es….- dijo el joven camarógrafo quien intentaba en vano arreglar la cámara.

-oh es verdad, mi voz solo se oye en la nada- dijo decepcionado el comentarista tirando el pedazo de madera al suelo. Por otro lado, el propio campeón del mundo, su manager y los discípulos estaban atentos ya poyando a Gohan para que la diosa de la victoria le sonriera en esta pelea.

-vamos, pelea basura- decía el hijo de Goku con frialdad. El mestizo ni siquiera se ponía en guardia, mantenía sus brazos a los costados y sus pies bien puestos en la tierra.

-uughhhrrrr- gruño de rabia el androide perfecto, tratando de que el sangrado para en su nariz. Pero al ver a Gohan en esa actitud, volvió a atacar pero ahora el mestizo no le dio la oportunidad de mover un solo musculo.

El guerrero de ambas razas, le impacto de lleno con el codo en la cara a cell una vez mas, agravando sus lesiones en la cara. Este se quedó quieto por unos segundos, hasta que el joven mestizo bajo al nivel de suelo y con una patada de barrido hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, pero antes de que esto sucediera, el mestizo lo tomo del tobillo.

-¡aahhh!- grito el hijo de Goku, moviendo como si nada a su rival por encima de su cabeza. Estrellando su cuerpo de frente contra la tierra, pero no lo soltó e hizo lo mismo otra vez pero ahora impactándolo de espalda con la tierra.

-aghh- gemía de dolor el androide, mientras era estrellado una y otra vez contra el suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo en las manos de un niño. Ya en la décima caída, Gohan lo dejo de cara a la tierra, pero este dio un gran salto por los aires.

Ya a varios metros de altura, Gohan se dejó caer en picada con la planta del pie derecho apuntado la cabeza del androide perfecto, que pareciese que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, pero a solo un metro del impacto, el androide se levantó con rapidez y dejo que el mestizo se estrellara contra la tierra, aprovechando la oportunidad de usar sus brazos para intentar agarrarlo con un abrazo de oso al igual que antes.

-te tengo mocoso del demonio- pensaba con una gran sonrisa maliciosa el androide perfecto. Estaba bastante equivocado, ya todo calculado, el súper sayayin dos desapareció ante los ojos de su rival.

-detrás de ti- con una voz baja y fría, Gohan ya estaba en la espalda del androide perfecto, para luego plantar su pie en la nuca, volviéndolo a dejar de cara contra la tierra.

-esto no puede estar pasando, yo el guerrero perfecto está siendo humillado por un chiquillo, por este maldito insecto- pensaba colérico la creación del doctor gero. Este coloco sus palmas en la tierra con las intenciones de levantarse, pero el hijo de Goku no lo permitió al colocar su pie en la cabeza y ejercer presión en la nuca de cell, metiendo su rostro en la tierra.

-ahí debes estar maldito gusano, arrastrándote en el suelo- decía con odio el hijo de Goku, presionando cada vez más su pie en la cabeza del androide perfecto. La humillación que sentía cell en estos instantes, solo se podría comparar a la misma que este hizo sufrir a Gohan cuando intentaba liberar su poder.

-¿Qué rayos paso con Gohan?, él no era así, paso de ser un chico tranquilo a un guerrero de sangre fría en un instante- comentaba el lobo del desierto con una mueca de preocupación.

-así es como debe comportarse un verdadero guerrero sayayin- exclamo el príncipe de los sayayin con los brazos cruzados, sin perder el ceño fruncido en sus cejas.

-no lo sé chicos, es como si Gohan fuera otra persona- ahora krillin era quien hablaba. El calvo estaba igual de preocupado que su amigo yamcha.

-solo importa que acabe con cell y termine este torneo- dijo Trunks con una mirada seria, esperando el momento en que el androide perfecto terminara su vida en manos del joven sayayin.

-¿tú qué opinas Goku?- pregunto el namek al sayayin de raza pura. Piccolo estaba bastante preocupado por los aires de grandeza, arrogancia e ira en la personalidad del hijo de Goku.

-no estoy muy seguro piccolo, pero solo se una cosa..- exclamo el sayayin de clase baja con una mirada preocupada, dejando un pausa dramática en la situación, -Gohan está tardando mucho en terminar con esta pelea- dijo finalmente el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que el namek asentía con la cabeza en señal de apoyo a su antiguo rival.

Mientras tanto, el joven sayayin seguía apaleando de manera brutal a su enemigo, ahora con golpes poderosos que lo enviaban a volar de un lado a otro. Cada vez que el cuerpo de cell se dirigía a un lado, el hijo de Goku lo interceptaba y lo volvía a golpear, para enviarlo al cielo, luego al suelo, al cielo, a los costados y una vez más a los aires.

-vuelve a donde perteneces gusanos- Gohan apareció detrás de cell y con un golpe de mazo, lo envió al suelo, enterrándolo en la tierra en un gran agujero dejado por el impacto.

El sayayin mestizo, descendió al suelo con una gran tranquilidad, tomándose su tiempo hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Viendo con desdén el agujero en donde estaba enterrado el androide perfecto, hasta el momento en que la tierra comenzó a temblar con furia, para luego emerger cell desde las rocas con gran furia, hacia los cielos. La creación del doctor gero miraba con ira hacia abajo, respirando con dificultad y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-aaghh, aghh, ya no me importa más este maldito planeta y sus habitantes, jejejejeje, llego la hora de morir sabandijas- decía con una risa psicópata el androide perfecto, mientras que juntaba sus manos a un costado.

-oh no, cell intenta destruir la tierra con todo su poder- exclamo preocupado Goku, alarmando a los demás, quienes se ponían a la defensiva. Por otro lado, el sayayin de ambas razas se mantenía tranquilo en medio del campo de pelea.

-kaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeee…- comenzaba a recitar el guerrero hecho perfección, comenzando a juntar una enorme cantidad de energía en sus palmas. El ki acumulado en el kamehameha del androide perfecto, era tanta que una bola tan inmensa para crear su propia sombra, se posaba detrás del androide.

-¡al suelo!- grito krillin como si eso solucionara algo, además de lanzarse la tierra con las manos detrás de su cabeza. Los demás solo se mantuvieron en guardia contra el ataque de cell.

-¡que harás ahora Gohan!, si esquivas esto todos morirán, jajajajaa- se carcajeaba con toda maldad el androide listo para lanzar el ataque, -¡haaaaa!- el enorme ataque de ráfaga azul, comenzó a dirigirse a toda potencia contra el hijo de Goku.

En el inframundo, todos estaban viendo con preocupación esto, al igual que en todos lados, excepto por alguna de las chicas, que mantenían sus manos en el pecho. Ellas confiaban en que el joven guerrero podría hacer algo para detener ese ataque.

-kaaaameeeehaaaameeee….-el tono de Gohan era de un completo susurro. Este no despegaba sus ojos del ataque. Ni siquiera llevaba sus manos al costado para canalizar su fuerza. Solo exclamaba el ataque un par de veces más hasta llegado el momento.

-¡es tu fin!- grito cell con las esperanzas de dejar al planeta como polvo espacial, lo que no contaba este, era que el poder de Gohan trascendía todos los limites.

-¡haaaaa!- con sus manos por delante, Gohan lanzo el ataque más famoso entre los son. Siendo un poco más pequeño que el de cell, su poder era más fuerte y traspaso el ataque del androide. El rostro del androide era de película, ya que sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas y su boca estaba tan abierta como podía su mandíbula.

-no, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede….. ¡noooooo!- grito el aterrado androide, mientras era consumido por el ataque del sayayin mestizo. la sombra del guerrero perfecto desapareció junto al kamehameha de Gohan, el cual terminaba en los confines del espacio.

-eso, es, Gohan lo logro- exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro sin nariz, el calvo de krillin. Mientras los demás se mantenían serios sin celebrar tempranamente.

-no aun no, ese tipo aun esta convida- dijo tajante el sayayin de raza pura. El calvo se decepciono ante las palabras de su amigo de la infancia, mientras tanto este último miraba hacia el cielo donde una nube de humo marrón cubría el cuerpo del androide perfecto.

-maldito cell, ¿acaso es inmortal?- pregunto el namek, apretando sus puños con ira. Goku sonrió por las palabras del hombre verde.

-estas equivocado piccolo, siente su ki- exclamo el padre de Gohan. Piccolo cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la energía del androide. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-es verdad, su ki ha disminuido considerablemente- decía el guerrero namek sonriendo. Ahora el orgullo del namekusei por su antiguo pupilo era mayor. Jamás pensó que ese pequeño que entreno hace varios años atrás, se volvería un guerrero digno de respeto con una fuerza inmensurable.

La nube de humo se disipo, mostrando en todo su esplendor el cuerpo mutilado. El brazo derecho había desaparecido por completo, el antebrazo izquierdo ya no existía en el cuerpo del androide. Los cuernos que sobresalían en su cabeza, ya solo eran dos hoyos sangrantes. Sus piernas, bueno solo la mitad del cuerpo estaba flotando en los cielos. En el rostro del guerrero perfecto mostraba un dolor y cansancio jamás visto en un luchador, además de derramar una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Era la oportunidad de oro para acabar con él.

-¿Qué está esperando?, ¡Gohan acaba ya con ese sujeto, date prisa, no sabemos lo que puede hacer si le damos la oportunidad!- gritaba Goku a su primogénito, pero sorprendentemente Gohan sonrió con arrogancia a su padre.

-¿acabar con él?, hum, es muy pronto papá, ese gusano merece sufrir más por lo que hizo- decía Gohan mirando al deplorable cell. El padre del joven quedo sin palabras al escuchar esa frase tan arrogante, de un niño que siempre fue valeroso y muy sencillo, que no mostro esa faceta egocéntrica en su vida. Ahora el joven hijo del son, se revelaba a su padre.

-Gohan, ¿Qué ha pasado con ese niño inocente?- se preguntaba el namek con el rostro igual de sorprendido que su amigo sayayin.

-aaahhhh- grito con todas sus fuerzas el androide perfecto. El rugido moribundo de la creación del doctor maki, era para restaurar gracias a las células de piccolo todo su cuerpo. Una vez más, el guerrero perfecto volvía a la normalidad, pero solamente su cuerpo. El interior del androide, era un caos. La humillación sufrida, por el joven hijo de Goku, fue de tal magnitud que ahora la desesperación, la frustración pero sobre todas las cosas, la ira incontenible de cell lo convertían en un ser amenazador, aún más que su otra faceta arrogante de guerrero perfecto.

-vamos gusano, pelea- provocaba el hijo de Goku a cell con su sonrisa altanera. El rival del sayayin mestizo comenzó a bajar a la tierra colocándose frente a su oponente que sonreía con superioridad. Suficiente, era todo, debía matarlo, ese enano se atrevía a lastimarlo tanto física como mentalmente. Solo existía una forma de ganar y esto fue por la desesperación en el corazón del androide.

-no, no puede ser, yo soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo, un simple mocoso no puede ser mas poderoso que yo, ¡nooooo!- grito el androide perfecto, liberando todo su poder, mientras que el tamaño de su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño o mejor dicho, sus músculos. La proporción del cuerpo de cell era igual al de su fuerza, pero en vez de que esta transformación fuera positiva, era lo contrario.

-cell se ha vuelto loco, está haciendo lo mismo que hice yo en nuestra pelea- hablo Trunks con un tono de tristeza en su voz, recordando cuando el androide le dio esa paliza a su orgullo.

-su poder es impresionante, pero ese cuerpo no servirá para la pelea, cell está perdido- comento el príncipe de los sayayin. Mientras Goku mantenía los dientes apretados, impaciente para que su hijo terminara con la batalla.

-rayos, Gohan, ya deja de jugar con cell- pensaba el sayayin mestizo, el cual apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Su hijo se mantenía en su postura, sin apartar de vista ahora a un enorme y deformado cell. El cuerpo del androide era de tal magnitud que en cualquier minuto pareciera que fuera a explotar.

-muere- cell comenzó a atacar una vez más, pero el joven hijo de Goku detuvo su embate, con una patada en su rostro. Luego desapareció y reapareció debajo de su enemigo, para brindarle un fuerte gancho en el estómago del androide.

-gusano maldito, con eso jamás me vencerás- en un tono frio, Gohan preparo un golpe de puño más y con todas sus fuerzas volvía a impactar el estómago de su rival.

-aghh- gimió la creación del doctor maki, al cual se le deformaba el rostro. Sus ojos miraban en distintas direcciones, su boca chorreaba saliva y sangre. Era la imagen de un dolor insoportable.

Gohan no se detuvo ahí. El pequeño dio un salto hasta estar a la altura de su oponente, para realizar una seguidilla rutina de golpes de derecha e izquierda, que recibía de lleno la cara del androide. Sin poder defenderse, cell solo podía soportar los golpes a su rostro, mientras la sangre caía de un lado a ootr, con cada puñetazo de Gohan. Al final, el hijo de Goku le dio un fuerte derechazo que dejo tambaleando a su rival para luego tomar distancia de este.

-¡aaahhhh!- grito o mejor dicho, rugio el súper sayayin dos, el cual se impulsaba con la planta de sus pies en la tierra. Volando por los aires y con su puño derecho a un costado, Gohan impacto de lleno en el plexo del androide perfecto. El golpe tan duro y seco, que arrastro varios metros por la tierra.

-uuugghhh, uaaghhh, uuuhhhh- cell comenzaba hacer ruidos extraños, mientras que su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro. La saliva en su boca de desprendía a borbotones, hasta el momento que su estómago comenzó a rugir y las ganas de vomitar invadieron el cuerpo del guerrero perfecto.

-creo que quiere vomitar, puaajj- hablo el calvo amigo de Goku, el cual mostraba una cara de asco, al ver como cell regurgitaba con sus manos en la boca. Aun tapándose para no botar el contenido de su estómago, no fue suficiente y exhalo una gran masa babosa blanca de su boca.

Las caras de los guerreros z, los televidentes y el grupo de satan, era de incredulidad y sorpresa absoluta. Esto fue por lo vomitado por el androide perfecto, hasta el hijo de Goku estaba algo contuso por lo que caía a sus pies. Más que una cosa, era una persona o eso parecía, mejor dicho era el cuerpo del androide 18.

-cell expulso de su cuerpo a la androide 18- dijo obviamente el calvo amigo de Goku, quien estaba igual de impresionados que todos los guerreros z.

-agahhgah, ¡maldicion! Aghh- estas eran las maldiciones y gemidos de dolor por parte del androide perfecto, el cual al androide 18 de su cuerpo, el cambio en este comenzó a hacerse más claro. Luego de un par de minutos de sufrimiento, cell volvió a su transformación de solo haber consumido al androide 17.

-eso es, ahora cell ya no es perfecto, ahora Gohan podrá acabar con él sin ninguna dificultad- comentaba con gran animo el ladrón de desierto, pero Goku no compartía los pensamientos de su amigo.

-cell está perdido, con ese nivel, yo, el señor Goku y mi papá podríamos derrotarlo con facilidad- ahora el hijo de vegeta del futuro hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vegeta por su lado, se mantenía callado con los labios cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Gohan por su parte, bajo su mirada hacia abajo. Viendo con seriedad el cuerpo de la mujer de rubios cabellos, está cubierta de fluidos de cell y dejando eso de lado, la chica androide pareciera estar bien. No como el androide cell, quien ahora estaba furibundo por haber expulsado a la chica y quedarse en su forma imperfecta. El ex androide perfecto, apretó los puños y abrió sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Mirando a 18, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.

-¡nooooo! ¡no puede ser!, si te absorbí una vez lo volveré hacer- decía cell al cuerpo inconsciente del androide 18. La cola en forma de aguijón del monstruo verde, tenía las intenciones de ir contra la chica de ojos azules, pero antes de siquiera estar a un metro de 18, Gohan apareció en frente de ella y atrapo la cola de cell con facilidad.

-no lo permitiré- exclamo el hijo de Goku con ira. Cell intento en vano de librarse del agarre de su enemigo, pero no lo logro. Gohan con sencillez, comenzó a mover el cuerpo de su oponente por la cola, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, causando un pequeño tornado en su lugar, antes de lanzar el cuerpo de cell hacia las rocas.

-¡aaaahhhh!- gritaba la creación del doctor gero, para pasar a estrellarse contra las rocas cercanas, quedando una vez más entre las piedras. Gohan ya terminado con cell, se dirigió a la androide 18 y se inclinó hacia este, sin perder su mirada fría y actitud seria.

-androide 18, despierta- mas como una orden, que palabras de conforte decía Gohan a la joven hermana de 17. Al no tener respuesta, el mestizo se inclinó y tomo la nuca de la chica para ponerla en su rodilla. Luego procedio a darle una leves bofetadas a la chica para despertarla.

-uhmm, uhhm- la hermosa androide empezó a abrir sus ojos levemente, apenas viendo la silueta del pequeño guerrero, viéndola directamente. El cansancio era mayor, ya que al ser absorbida, toda su vitalidad se fue con cell y ahora hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente un par de minutos.

-bien, aun se encuentra convida- exclamo en voz baja Gohan. Pero de un momento a otro, 18 vio como otra silueta más alta y de gran grosor, aparecía detr4as del joven mestizo.

-a..a..atras- alcanzo a decir la androide pelirrubia, pero tan alto para que Gohan escuchara. Cell como rana que sale al sol, estaba detrás del sayayin mestizo, con su cola abierta de par en par. Por supuesto, sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-¡los absorberé a ambos, jajajajajaj!- con una carcajada maniaca, a cell intento llevarse a Gohan junto a 18.

La chica pensó que estaban perdidos en esos momentos, una vez más seria parte del cuerpo de esa bestia. 18 cerró sus ojos para esperar lo inevitable, mientras que el joven sayayin, con rapidez tomo a la rubia en sus brazos en forma nupcial y esquiva el ataque de su oponente. Elevado en el aire, el hijo de Goku dio una vuelta entera con su pie por delante, impactando de lleno el rostro de cell.

-aaghhh- con un gemido de dolor. La creación del doctor maki, se fue contra la tierra de cara, arrastrando esta contra la tierra, comiéndose un puñado de tierra después del ataque de su rival.

Sin decir palabra alguna que humillara más al androide verde. El joven mestizo, con rapidez se fue hacia los demás. En menos de dos segundos, Gohan ya estaba con los guerreros z con el androide en sus brazos. La mirada del sayayin mestizo, dejo sin palabras a los chicos, o tal vez estos tenían miedo de dirigirle la palabra al pequeño mestizo en ese estado.

-Gohan- dijo su padre, pero antes de seguir hablando, el aludido desapareció y reapareció detrás de ellos, mientras dejaba el cuerpo de 18 en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra una roca.

-quédate aquí- dijo con una voz un poco más amable el hijo de Goku, este siendo observado con curiosidad por los demás guerrero z. por su lado krillin era quien más preguntas se pasaba por la mente.

-¿Por qué Gohan, se comporta tan familiar con 18?- se preguntaba el enano sin pelo. En sus pensamientos estas eran sus cuestionamientos, -¿estaré celoso?, nah, Gohan es solo un niño- de decía a si mismo krillin, quedándose concentrado en su mente.

-¡uuahhhhhhh!- el grito grave, profundo del androide, volvió en si al calvo junto a los demás. El ex guerrero perfecto se encontraba gritando a los cuatro vientos, con la boca tan abierta como podía. La fuerza de su grito, hacia resonar todo el campo de batalla, mientras aumentaba su poder y creaba un gran caos en el centro del terreno rocoso.

-ese tipo se ha vuelto completamente loco- decía yamcha con seriedad. Por su lado, el joven sayayin mestizo dio un último vistazo al androide, la cual solo cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza sin emitir sonido alguno. Tal vez fue por el reflejo del sol, pero hubiera parecido que la androide 18 le sonrió al hijo de Goku.

-cállate gusano, ha llegado tu hora cobarde, ya no eres rival para mí- detrás de cell aparecía el hijo de Goku, haciendo que cell se detuviera de gritar como un imbécil. Gohan sonreía arrogante contra su rival, quien con los ojos tan abiertos por la ira, que sin dudarlo, como ya lo ha hecho una incontable cantidad de veces, se fue contra el hijo de Goku.

Gohan con rapidez se puso detrás de cell y con un codazo en su nuca, volvió a dejarlo de cara al suelo. Pero el androide cayó con sus manos en la tierra, a lo que uso su cola para continuar su ataque. Con la aguja de esta extremidad, intentaba absorber el poder de Gohan, pero con dar pasos a los costados y mover su cuello, el hijo de Goku se defendía de los embates enemigos.

-aaah- grito levemente el mestizo, moviéndose con gran velocidad hacia su rival, agachándose un poco e impactar con un gancho derecho al androide, justo en la mandíbula fue este golpe.

Esto no quedo así, ya que con una patada, mando a volar al androide. En ese instante, cell estaba la merced de Gohan, quien con su rapidez superior, aparecía y desaparecía ante los ojos de los demás. Cada vez que hacia esto, golpeaba a su enemigo, enviándolo de arriba abajo, de costado a costado, en toda dirección hasta dejarlo de espalda al suelo con una última patada. Tras este castigo, Gohan se posicionaba frente a cell, listo para acabar con él.

-aghhh, mocoso del demonio, aghhh, te matare, aunque sea lo último que haga- sorprendentemente, el ex guerrero perfecto se erguía de pie una vez más, pero con una gran dificultad para mantenerse de pie.

-hablas mucho gusano, aprovecha de hacerlo ahora, ya que pronto no lo harás- exclamo con una sonrisa de superioridad Gohan. La palma derecha del joven se elevó al aire, apuntando directamente a su rival.

-jajajajaja, al diablo con este planeta, nadie es más fuerte que yo ¡nadie!- entre risas maliciosas, el ki de cell comenzó a aumentar exponencialmente, su cuerpo se empezaba a hinchar como si este fuera un globo. Gohan se mantenía tranquilo ya que aun con ese aumento de poder, podría derrotarlo con un solo golpe, y esperar fue el peor error del sayayin mestizo.

-¿Qué diablos le paso a cell?, ahora parece un globo gigante- decía con una ceja arqueada el calvo guerrero, este se cruzaba de brazos, mientras que Goku tenía una mirada analítica en sus ojos. Unos segundos después, Goku cambio su mirada a una de sorpresa.

-oh no, ya se lo que planea cell- exclamo horrorizado el sayayin de clase baja. Los presentes se voltearon Goku al escucharlo decir esta frase.

-explícate kakarotto- ordeno el príncipe de lo sayayin. Curioso por saber de qué hablaba su eterno rival.

-cell va a explotar junto a toda la tierra- decía con dramatismo el sayayin de raza pura. Los rostros de todos eran de miedo y horror, ahora comprendían la forma de globo a punto de estallar del androide.

-jajajajaja, has perdido tu oportunidad, en solo unos minutos explotare y conmigo todos ustedes- decía entre risas el ahora cell globo. El hijo de Goku ante tal amenaza, se puso en guardia, -creo que deberías considerar a atacarme, ya que con el más mínimo golpe, estallare sin más remedio- advirtió el gigante androide, a lo cual Gohan se quedó estático en su lugar. Ahora el rostro de terror estaba en la cara del sayayin mestizo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto de forma exaltada el pelon amigo de Goku, quien sudaba profusamente ante las palabras del globo cell. No solo krillin presentaba rostro de preocupación, todos quedaron impactados tras esta noticia.

-esa sabandija, la desesperación lo llevo a tomar esa decisión- decía vegeta con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba el puño derecho.

-maldito cell, eso es trampa- comento el hijo del príncipe sayayin, gritando a viva voz su comentario. La respuesta del androide no se hizo esperar, esta fue solo una sonora carcajada de burla.

Pero uno de los guerreros z se mantenía apacible, de actitud tranquila y el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera en un estado de pensamiento muy profundo, analizando cada detalle de la situación y la forma de contrarrestarla. Mientras tanto las reacciones de cada lugar no se hacían esperar.

(Templo de kami-sama)

-demonios, el astuto de cell tenia todo planeado si perdía- decía un dende inundado de la tristeza, quien caía de rodillas y se apoyaba en sus manos, en señal de derrota.

-kami-samas, no pierdas las esperanzas- decía mister popo, con su actitud positiva y su característica forma de hablar.

-¿Qué harás son Goku?, tu rostro dice que ya sabes lo que debes hacer- pensó el ángel de rubia cabellera, quien sostenía con frente su báculo, quedando su vista posada en el sayayin mestizo.

-Gohan- pensó con preocupación la bella chica, con sus manos en el corazón. La rubia estaba bastante preocupada del pequeño sayayin, quien solo podía ver como cada vez, el cuerpo de cell amenazaba con estallar.

(En el inframundo)

-no es posible, cuando Gohan ya había ganado la pelea, ese monstruo sale con esto- decía un enfadado sirzechs, que le gritaba a la pantalla.

-enajenado monstruo, mi señora, ¿no podemos transportar a los guerreros aquí?- pregunto freya desesperada a la cabeza de la familia.

-no será necesario, freya, son Goku ya ha tomado una decisión, solo esperen- decía con bastante calma la peli castaña, quien no dejaba de ver el rostro del súper sayayin de clase baja.

-pero mamá, Gohan… Gohan morirá- decía entre llantos la pequeña Rias. La hija de venelana, se aferraba a la cintura de su madre, mientras que dejaba caer lágrimas de preocupación por el mestizo.

-mi pequeña, te aseguro que Gohan no morirá y la tierra no desaparecerá- decía con un tono extrañamente tranquilo, lo cual hizo levantar las cejas de su sequito.

-mi señora, ¿Cómo es que puede estar tan seguro de eso?- decía la reina de ébano, a lo cual venelana sonrió levemente, aunque esta sonrisa denotaba una ligera sensación de melancolía y tristeza.

-no dejen de mirar la pantalla, son Goku tiene la forma de que eso no ocurra- con estas palabras de la bella mujer, todos volvieron sus vistas al televisor. –Goku, ya has tomado tu decisión y yo también- pensó la madre de Rias, apretando su pecho mientras una luz roja aparecía en su palma, aunque esta era apenas perceptible.

(En la montaña paoz)

La pequeña Akeno se arropaba en los brazos de su madre, temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder con el anuncio de cell, además de que su corazón se partía al ver a su querido Gohan, aterrado con el monstruo globo en frente de él. Shuri era otro cuento, ella estaba fija en su amado Goku, casi pudiendo leer la mente del hombre y lo que percibía, no era nada bueno, pero era lo único que salvaría la tierra, a ella, su hija y a Gohan.

-mi amado Goku, has lo que debas hacer, siempre te amare- pensó la mujer de cabello negro. Bajando su cabeza y dejando caer un par de lágrimas en el cabello de su hija, shuri aceptaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

[En el campo de pelea]

-jajajajaja, ya solo falta un minuto para que estalle, ya esta todo perdido para este planeta- se burlaba el androide moviendo sus manos de alegría, mientras que Gohan caía de rodillas al suelo.

-¡maldición, maldición, maldición!- gritaba una y otra vez el pequeño mestizo, dándole de golpes al suelo en repetidas ocasiones, -si solo hubiera escuchado a mi padre y hubiera acabado con cell cuando tuve la oportunidad, esto no estaría pasando- se lamentaba el primogénito de Goku, dejando caer todas sus lágrimas de desesperación, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-buajajajaj, buajajajaja- seguía riendo el androide, mientras que con los guerreros z, Goku con mirada seria volteaba su cabeza hacia sus amigos, esto para luego sonreírles cálidamente, ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

-Goku dime en que estas pensado- exclamo el calvo amigo del sayayin de raza pura. Este último no cambiaba su rostro, lleno de alegría y satisfacción.

-por más que lo pensé, este fue el único método para salvar a la tierra y a todas las personas- exclamo Goku de repente, poniendo aún más confundido a sus amigos.

-¿a qué te refieres Goku?- pregunto el namekiano, sin comprender la frase de su antiguo rival.

-pero Goku- hablo el chico del futuro, mientras que el aludido levantaba su mano en señal de despedida y sus dedos en su frente.

-adiós a todos- se despidió Goku de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto dramáticamente un asustado vegeta.

-go.. Goku, no estaras pensando en…- decía entre tartamudeaos el calvo guerrero.

-buajajaja, Faltan diez segundo, después de todo la tierra tuvo que sacrificarse en esta pelea- decía con mucha desfachatez en el androide. Gohan aún seguía gimiendo de impotencia en el suelo. De un instante a otro, Goku desapareció de la vista de sus amigos.

-¡gokuuuuu!- grito krillin alzando su brazo como si tratara de alcanzar a su amigo de la infancia. Goku por su lado, aparecía frente a un incrédulo cell y su hijo, a lo que colocaba su palma en el androide.

-peleaste muy bien, te felicito Gohan- dijo el súper sayayin, mirando a su hijo de reojo, manteniendo sus dedos en la frente.

-pa… á- dijo el mestizo sayayin, sin comprender las palabras o mejor dicho, las últimas palabras del guerrero Goku.

-por favor hijo, dile a shuri que me disculpe, hace poco que somos pareja y me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ella- decía Goku con una sonrisa en su cara, pero su corazón se destruía en pedazos, al igual que su amada pelinegra.

-aahhhaa- gimió Gohan, ya entendiendo lo que decía su padre. Gohan sintió como el terror de perder a su padre lo invadía y no hay nada que pudiera hacer.

-cuídate mucho Gohan- fueron las últimas palabras del sayayin de clase baja, quien fruncía el ceño, buscando la firma de ki donde llevarse a cell.

-no Goku- dijo en vano el namek, pero ya era tarde. Goku desapareció junto al androide perfecto, mientras este gritaba un "no" de desesperación.

-¡papaaaaaaaaaá!- grito a todo pulmón el hijo de Goku, viendo como su padre se iba para siempre.

-¡gokuuuuuu!- también grito el mejor amigo del súper sayayin. Ahora Goku ya no estaba en la tierra, aun con los gemidos de horror de los demás, Goku solo era un recuerdo ahora.

(Planeta de kaio-sama)

-ayayaya, ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí Goku?- preguntaba un alarmado kaio-sama, quien se caía de espaldas al ver a cell, a punto de estallar en su cara. No solo él, ya que bubles y Gregory estaban en el lugar, además de asustados por esto.

-lo siento kaio-sama, pero era el único lugar que se me ocurrio- decía muy quitado de la pena Goku, quien se frotaba con nerviosismo la nuca.

-¡nooooooo!- grito cell al ver que su plan había fracasado y que solo se llevaría un pequeño planeta en vez de la tierra y todos sus habitantes.

El momento del estallido había llegado y la fuerza descomunal acumulada por el androide, debía ser liberada, pero Goku ya listo para su prematura muerte, una luz roja apareció debajo de este. La confusión del sayayin de raza pura se mostraba en sus facciones, ya que la luz roja tomaba una forma de circulo extraño de color rojo, además de absorberlo de poco a poco en él.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pensó Goku, mientras que descomponía en la luz roja y era llevado a otro lugar, mientras que el cuerpo de cell estallaba y un kaio-sama con la boca abierta, era asesinado por culpa de la enorme explosión. Su planeta fue destruida y sus amigos también, pero Goku no tuvo la misma mala suerte que su antiguo maestro.

Ahora la pregunta estaba en el aire, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, ¿Dónde estaba son Goku?, pero por toda las cosas, era ¿Quién había teletrasnportado a Goku de ese lugar?, aunque creo que todos ya tienen una idea de eso y la respuesta se encuentra en el inframundo en la mansión gremory.

[Mansión gremory]

-mi señora, eso es…- decía olga con una mueca de impresión, mientras que un círculo rojo con la figura de la familia gremory, aparecía en medio de la sala, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos. Por su lado, la matriarca de la familia, estaba concentrada en esta habilidad, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que esto funcionara.

-la onda explosiva de ese monstruo está interviniendo, pero no dejare que él muera, debo hacerlo, no dejare que se sacrifique una vida más frente a mis ojos- pensaba con mucha decisión la matriarca de la familia gremory. La mujer usaba todas sus fuerzas en el círculo de transporte, hasta que este comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-siento la energía de alguien emergiendo, pero….- dijo el hijo mayor de venelana con una ceja alzada. -¡todos al suelo!- grito sirzechs, saltando sobre grayfia, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo, con olga protegiendo a la pequeña Rias.

-ah…aahhh….!aahhhh!- desde el circulo se escuchó un grito. El grito de un hombre que emergía desde la luz, siendo enviado directamente contra venelana, la cual veía como este hombre de cabello negro, se arrimaba a ella sin intención de hacerlo.

-si no puedo esquivarlo, tendré que recibirlo- pensó la madre de Rias, con el ceño fruncido y sus dientes apretados. Goku sin control cayó encima de la mujer, la cual lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Aunque en la posición en que se encontraba era bastante comprometedora, ya que el rostro del sayayin de raza pura, estaba metido entre los senos modestos de la matriarca gremory.

-aghhmmagaha- trataba de decir el padre de Gohan entre los pechos de venelana.

-aaghhh- gimió la mujer, la cual en vez de empujar al hombre lejos de ella, lo tenía sostenido de la cabeza, hundiéndolo un poco más en su pecho. Por su lado, el sayayin se acomodaba en el suelo pero solo se comprometía aún más, quedando en una pose sexual llamada el misionero, siendo que la peli castaña solo se dejaba llevar.

-oye tú, ¿Qué rayos crees que le estás haciendo a la señora venelana?- detrás de Goku, aparecía una enajenada olga. La reina de ébano, tenía una vena palpitante en su frente, los ojos en blanco y su bastón chirriando de electricidad, amenazando en rostizar a Goku.

-mamá, ¿Qué hacen?- aparecía la curiosa pelirroja menor de edad, la cual con un dedo en su boca miraba curiosa a su madre y este hombre.

-nada Rias, aun eres muy pequeña para esto- esto lo dijo su hermano mayor, quien le tapaba los ojos a su hermanita, mientras que se sonrojaba por la escena montada por su madre.

-quítate de inmediato- con voz fría, olga se acercaba al sayayin mestizo, quien al sentir la sensación de alerta, en menos de un par de segundos, tomo a la mujer en sus brazos en forma nupcial y se puso en guardia frente a la reina de ébano.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto alertado sayayin, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Estos estaban impresionados por la habilidad de este hombre, además de que su rostro les era parecido.

-son demonios son Goku y eso lo puedes saber con solo sentir su ki- exclamo con suavidad y una sonrisa venelana, la cual estaba apoyada con sus manos alrededor del cuello del guerrero. Goku al ver en la posición en que estaba y al sentir la energía de su entorno, comprendió lo que pasaba o algo de ello.

-entonces, eso quiere decir que al morir en la explosión, llegue al inframundo o algo parecido- decía en voz alta el padre de Gohan. El guerrero con delicadeza, dejaba a la mujer de sus brazos en el suelo, la cual se rio levemente.

-dijo son Goku, quiere decir que….- decía la impresionada olga, mientras apuntaba al televisor y al guerrero sayayin, esta con los ojos abiertos. Sin poder creer que el gran artista marcial de otro planeta estuviera frente a todos.

-así es olga, he traído al mismo guerrero son Goku a nuestra casa- decía con una sonrisa de orgullo la peli castaña. Por su lado, el padre de Gohan miraba de un lado a otro la mansión, pero noto con extrañeza que le faltaba algo.

-eh?, eh?, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi aureola?- decía el sayayin, al cual le salían varios signos de interrogación de su cabeza, a la vez que se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar la coronilla dorada.

-¿ese es el guerrero que enfrento al ser más fuerte de los dos mundos?- pregunto la caballero femenina freya, con una gota de sudor cayendo de su cabeza.

-jajajaja, es muy divertido- decía la amazonas de gran tamaño, riendo a carcajadas a la vez que se tomaba el estómago.

-oiga señor, su cabello, ¿Por qué es negro y no rubio?- pregunto curiosa la pequeño gremory, la cual jalaba el dogi del sayayin. Goku al percatarse de la pequeña dejo de buscar su aureola y se rebajó al nivel de la niña.

-bueno, eso es porque ahora me encuentro en mi estado base, solo lo tengo rubio cuando me trasformo en súper sayayin- explico con tranquilidad el sayayin de raza pura, a lo que posaba la mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja, mostrando su lado cariñoso con los niños.

-wooooaaaaooow- decía impresionada la niña. La pregunta de Rias, saco de la duda a casi todos los presentes de la mansión gremory. Por su lado venelana sonreía la interacción de Goku con su hija, pero esto lo dejo para después, ya que debía explicar la situación al artista marcial.

-son Goku, debes saber que no has muerto luego de la explosión de cell, yo he sido quien te ha salvado de ese destino- hablo con seriedad la madre de sirzechs. Por su parte, el guerrero sayayin se levantó del suelo, mirando algo confundido a la mujer, preguntándose el cómo logro eso.

-no lo comprendo, eso quiere decir, que kaio-sama también está aquí ¿verdad?- dijo asertivamente el sayayin, pero la peli castaña solo negó con la cabeza.

-por desgracia no pude evitar la muerte de kaio-sama, ya que el circulo de transporte solo sirve con una sola persona- explico venelana, a lo que Goku afirmaba con la cabeza. De un momento a otro, este se puso nervioso ya que el kaio del norte se enfadaría con él.

-espera un poco, ¿un circulo de transporte?, te refieres a ese círculo rojo que apareció de repente bajo de mí, ¿verdad?- exclamo Goku, recordando aquella ocasión. Venelana afirmo las palabras del sayayin con un movimiento de cabeza.

-aquí- dijo la mujer. En un segundo, la madre de Rias, metía su mano en el dogi superior del sayayin, sacando sonrojos de todos los adultos del lugar. A Goku no le molesto esto.

-mi señora, que atrevida- decía la peliverde alfil de venelana, que se agarraba las mejillas rojas, viendo como su señora pareciera toquetear al sayayin de raza pura.

-esto es lo que buscaba- del dogi de Goku, venelana saco la tarjeta blanca que había sido enviada a la casas son esta mañana, -mira Goku, ves algo diferente en esta tarjeta, ¿verdad?- pregunto la peli castaña, mostrando el papel a Goku, quien lo miro un par de segundos para darse cuenta lo que decía la mujer.

-el símbolo extraño ya no está, eso quiere decir que….- ya las dudas habían sido borradas por venelana, digo las dudas de Goku con esa tarjeta, ahora ya sabía para que servía.

-así es son Goku, en el interior de la tarjeta, existía el símbolo de clan gremory de transporte- explicaba venelana al curioso Goku, que tomaba el papel en sus manos y lo veía de un lado a otro, -jejejej parece un niño- pensó la mujer de cabello corto, con un sutil tono de carmín en sus mejillas.

Mientras que esto sucedía, en la tierra acontecían varias malas noticias, pero la más grande era que el androide perfecto aún seguía con vida y al reaparecer en el campo de batalla, tomo la vida de Trunks con el rayo de la muerte de freezer, tuvo un cambio de palabras con Gohan, ahora cell era más poderoso que antes y tras un error de vegeta, Gohan había acabado con un brazo lastimado. De la pantalla un estruendoso choque de poderes se escuchó en la mansión gremory, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-esto es imposible, cell sigue con vida- decía aterrada olga mirando, como Gohan hacia lo imposible para detener al androide perfecto. Una pelea de kamehameha entre ambos era llevada. Goku al darse cuenta de esto, se preocupó en demasía, ya que el nivel de Gohan era menor al de cell.

-demonios, ¿Cómo es que pudo sobrevivir a su propia autodestrucción?- dijo el caballero de venelana, apretando los puños de ira.

-ahora las explicaciones sobran, son Goku debes volver lo antes posible, Gohan no ganara sin su ayuda- decía correctamente venelana. El aludido asintió con la cabeza, mientras colocaba sus dedos en su frente.

-por favor señor, Goku, ayude a Gohan- exclamo la inocente voz de Rias. La pequeña con sus manos juntas y los ojos llorosos, le suplicaba al sayayin esta hazaña.

-no se preocupen, esta vez cell será derrotado- al terminar de decir esta frase, Goku le dio una última mirada a venelana y desapareció sin decir nada más.

-suerte son Goku- pensó venelana, fijándose de nueva cuenta en la pantalla de televisión.

[En el campo de pelea]

-no, no, no puede ser, mis fuerzas, ya no tengo más fuerzas- decía Gohan doblegando de poco a poco las rodillas, cediendo ante la presión de cell, el cual reía como maniaco.

-buajajajaja, es el fin de la tierra, mueran de una vez por todas, buajajajja- entre risas, el androide aumentaba la intensidad de la ráfaga de ki.

-lo siento papá, no pude proteger el planeta- decía el mestizo con tristeza, a la vez que bajaba su palma de poco a poco, pero una nueva se posaba por debajo y volvía a subir su mano, siguiendo con el combate de poderes.

-¿a qué te refieres Gohan?- la voz de Goku se oyó detrás del mestizo. el guerrero menor dio un pequeño vistazo detrás de él y vio a su padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, -aún no hemos terminado- luego de estas palabras de Goku, se convirtió en súper sayayin, aumentando la intensidad del kamehameha.

-si papá. Prepárate cell, aquí vamos….-….

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Espero les haya gustado, ahora se viene el climax final de la batalla. También que pasara con Goku y su familia, pero solo les puedo decir, que no esperaran lo que se viene, jamás imaginaran que pasara después de la saga de cell. Con la incógnita en sus cabezas los dejo.

Como muchos usuarios se han unido, les agradezco esto y les dejo la invitación de dejar su comentario, no les cuesta nada y me ayuda a tener más ánimos de escribir, ya que con eso se que les esta gustando la historia. Gracias a todos y nos vemos en otra actualización.


	11. Chapter 11

Saludos a todos los lectores, aquí dark trayendo más de esta historia, pero algo triste ya que termine de escribir este capítulo hace un par de días atrás y de por si, yo hago lo posible para actualizar el mismo día que termino, pero al ver que llegaron muchos menos comentarios que el día en que me fui de viaje de trabajo, me decepcione un poco, y tengo un motivo, y este es que ya llevo más de cien favoritos y casi cien seguidores, además que el ultimo capitulo ya ha sido visualizado casi trescientas veces. Yo digo, ¿es tan difícil dejar un comentario?, les duele los dedos o pensar, no se, esto solo me dice que debo tardar mas en actualizar así, pues comenten la historia. Sin mas, respondo comentarios.

Steamruby: pues aquí veras eso.

octavio675: gracias por esas palabras y te saludo especialmente a ti querido lector, definitivamente si, me enfocare un poco mas en Gohan y habrá lemon a su tiempo.

twisterblake2015: gracias.

Fedbax25: hice los mismo diálogos bueno casi en el sacrificio de Goku, pero debía seguir viviendo y creo que el círculo de transporte se venía venir. Ahora se viene todo lo nuevo en la serie, espero te sorprenda.

Johns: se viene el súper kamehameha de Goku y Gohan, bien chingon.

kaiser akuma 7: bien por ti.

Anderson Yagami: tu si sabes adelantarte, pero ahí lo dejare. La película estará si o si amigo.

arg21: en ningún momento se me paso que Goku muriera, y si conseguirá el ssj3 pero de otra manera pero eso es spoiler.

ThonyCvs: gracias.

fabry96: hacer un harem es difícil y quienes critican no saben como hacerlos. Te digo de inmediato que llegare a buu y es todo, nada de súper.

jefferson0390: muchas gracias.

kmubarak2001: ya te respondí amigo.

Guest: a los dos anónimos, de ya les digo que existen cientos si ni miles de historia de Goku como protagonistas y la mayoría son pésimas, hacen ver a Goku como un pedófilo, yo me enfocare en ambos y se no les agrada el harem como lo estoy haciendo, pues lo siento pero el fic no es solo para ustedes dos.

Lord Frederick: he aquí el capitulo.

Gersus: pobre kaio, algún día revivirá. No imaginas que pasara de ahora en adelante, tienes razón con lo de Rias. Lo de 18 es discutible, además el calvo tampoco es muy necesario.

Es todo, recuerden que ninguna de las series de este fic son de mi dominio si no de sus creadores.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: el final del androide perfecto, un regreso triunfal.

El resplandor, la fuerza, los temblores y la destrucción de dos técnicas poderosas, definían el destino de la tierra y sus habitantes. Cell con gran energía, Gohan ayudado por su padre, intentaban ganar terreno pero hasta el momento ninguno lograba nada, es más sus fuerzas por el momento estaban igualadas, solo causando un enorme agujero en la tierra.

Los guerreros z, estaban atónitos sin poder hacer nada para ayudar. La intensidad de los poderes era tan intensa que los dejaba como estatuas en la tierra, mientras que Goku y Gohan hacían todos sus esfuerzos para al fin de una buena vez por todas, enviar al androide al otro mundo, pero este no cedía y con una sonrisa en su rostro, comenzó a ganar terreno de poco a poco.

-jajajajja, ahora no se comparan con mi nivel, he ido más allá de la perfección- decía entre burlas el androide. Al terminar esta frase, su kamehameha aumento mas, casi consumiendo el ataque de padre e hijo.

-eeghhehh, es muy fuerte papá- decía el mestizo, doblando las rodillas una vez más, mientras que Goku apretaba los dientes e intentaba aumentar su poder.

-podemos hacerlo hijo, libera todo tu poder, enfádate Gohan, demuéstrale a cell el poder de un sayayin- animaba el padre del mestizo, aumentando su fuerza. Gohan gracias a las palabras de Goku, también hacia lo mismo y volvían a igualar la fuerza del androide.

-sabandija, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que acabe con ustedes, dejen de resistirse- decía entre dientes la creación del doctor gero. Este ultimo aumento su fuerza, pero su ataque avanzo solo un poco y no gano mucho terreno frente a Gohan y Goku.

-aaaghhhhrrr, ¿es que no podemos hacer nada?- decía molesto el namek, el cual buscaba la forma de ayudar a los son.

-son poderes que están mas allá de nuestra imaginación piccolo, es increíble decirlo, pero ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer- decía el calvo monje, quien confiaba en la fuerza de Goku y Gohan. Por su lado, vegeta se mantenía en shock al ver a su hijo muerto detrás de él, además de sentirse culpable por la herida en el brazo de Gohan.

[En el templo de kami-sama]

-usted puede señor Goku, Gohan, el cielo esta con ustedes- decía el rubio ángel, apretando su báculo y enviando todo su apoyo al padre como al hijo.

-gokus, tu puedes- decía mister popo, apoyando con su típico asentó.

-señor Goku y Gohan, derroten a cell- dende comento, con una voz esperanzada. Por su parte Gabriel, se mantenía callada con su mano en el pecho. Hasta el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su rostro cambio a uno de concentración absoluta. Michael se dio cuenta de esto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-eso es, como rayos no se me había ocurrido antes- dijo el líder de la facción angelical, el cual se daba un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta. Michael cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar al igual que el de su hermana.

-¿Qué hacen señor Michael?- pregunto curioso el dios de la tierra, esto mientras que la luz emitida por el par de rubios, iban directamente hacia abajo a la tierra. Para ser más exacto, se dirigía al campo de batalla.

-es una técnica muy famosa en los ángeles, voluntad angelical, una habilidad para traspasar nuestra energía a otro ser vivo- explico el rubio joven pelilargo. Dende se sorprendió ante esto y entendió por qué Michael se dio ese golpe en la cara, por no haber hecho esto antes.

-Gohan, recibe todo mi poder y vence al mal- decía como un rezo la rubia de pechos grandes. El ki de Gabriel aumento de golpe y toda la energía angelical recolectada, fue enviada al mestizo guerrero.

-son Goku, sé que puedes defendernos una vez más, recibe todo el poder de los ángeles- exclamo el joven líderes de la facción del cielo, mandando toda su fuerza al sayayin de raza pura.

La energía angelical fue ya dirigida al campo de batalla. Como un rayo, se encamino hacia los guerreros que hacían todo su esfuerzo por ganar, además de que esta acción de Gabriel y su hermano, también tendría consecuencias en los demás. Esto que se vería al momento en que el ki celestial llegara a su destino.

[Volviendo al campo de batalla]

-aaahhhh- gritaba Gohan, tratando de mantener su ráfaga de ki estable con la fuerza de cell.

-ambos me hartaron, ¡aaahhhh!- con un grito grave, el androide perfecto volvió a ganar terreno contra los guerreros sayayin. Goku y Gohan fueron arrastrados hacia atrás luego de esta onda de choque.

-esto es malo, nuestras energías se están agotando, no sé por cuanto más podremos resistir- pensaba Goku con seriedad, mientras que una gota de sudor caía de su mejilla derecha, -¿no hay algo que podamos hacer?- se preguntó el desesperado Goku, pero justo en ese momento, una luz verde comenzaba a rodearlo a él y a su hijo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto yamcha, viendo como padre e hijo brillaban con intensidad, pero lo mejor, era que sus energías aumentaban de poco a poco.

-este ki es…- exclamo en voz alta el namekiano, el cual reconoció la energía que llegaba desde el mismo cielo, -son Gabriel y Michael, quienes le brindan su enrgia a Gohan y Goku- anuncio el guerrero de piel verde, mirando al cielo.

-señorita Gabriel, puedo sentir su energía en mi interior- pensaba el mestizo guerrero, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-gracias Michael, siempre ayudando en el último instante- pensó Goku sonriendo de la misma manera que su hijo. El brillo dorado de los súper sayayin se hizo más intenso y lograron neutralizar la fuerza de cell. El androide se enfadó por esto y aplico aún más fuerza en su ataque.

-no importa si sacan energías de otros lugares, ¡jamás podrán vencerme!- grito el guerrero perfecto, también haciendo arder su llamarada de ki dorada. La pelea volvió a estar igualada en solo un instante.

-ya estoy harto, lo entendí bien Gabriel, debemos ayudar sin importar las circunstancias- exclamo el namek con decisión en su voz, a lo que se largó hacia el campo de batalla sin esperar más.

-bien dicho piccolo, nosotros vamos a ayudar también, nuestras fuerzas servirán de poco pero podemos hacerlo- animo el hombre de tres ojos a sus amigos. Krillin y yamcha se miraron en uno con el otro, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-vayamos, ¡esperen Goku, Gohan!- grito el monje, alzando el vuelo con sus tres compañeros de artes marciales.

 _-makankosappo-_ se escuchó detrás del androide, siendo el namek que lanzaba su famoso ataque con el enemigo.

-¡aaahhhhh!- gritaron los demás, lanzando sus propios ataques de energía. La combinación de ataques dio directo al Androide, que apenas lo inmuto.

-sabandijas molestas, ¡fuera de aquí!- grito cell enfurecido, enviando su propia ráfaga de poder, con solo abrir sus alas. Los guerreros recibieron el golpe directamente, pero se mantuvieron de pie, siendo una molestia para el androide.

-amigos- pensó el sorprendido Goku, al ver como sus compañeros lo ayudaban a él y a Gohan. Esto aun a costa de sus vidas.

-resistan chicos, solo un poco mas- exclamo krillin, volviendo al ataque junto a ten, yamcha y piccolo.

-Gohan, cuando sea el momento, iremos con todo nuestro poder contra cell- dijo el sayayin de raza pura a su hijo. Este último asintió con la cabeza, a la espera de la señal de su padre.

-¡fuera gusanos!- grito de nueva cuenta el androide perfecto, enviando una nueva onda de ki dorado contra piccolo y los demás.

-aaahhh- gritaron todos, dando varias vueltas en la tierra tras el golpe de ki. Cell estaba sonriendo una vez más, mirando de reojo como había acabado con las ratas, lo que dejo desconcentrado de una nueva amenaza.

-no subestimes al príncipe sayayin insecto- desde los cielos, vegeta brillaba como una estrella de esperanza, con su palma en dirección al androide, _-el ataque bigbang-_ el famoso golpe de energía circular, salió disparado de la mano del príncipe de los sayayin. La bola de energía golpeo directamente al androide perfecto, quien sintió el ataque en su espalda, lo cual lo hizo doblar sus rodillas.

-¡vegeta!- grito enfadado cell, pero este al estar más concentrado en ver la manera de enviar al infierno a vegeta, Goku y Gohan ya estaban preparados para esta única oportunidad.

-¡ahora Gohan!- grito Goku, a lo que su hijo no tardo en expulsar todo su poder en el kamehameha, junto a su padre.

-¡aaaahhhhh! Con un rugido sayayin, ambos guerreros del planeta vegita, comenzaron a caminar hacia cell, aumentando la intensidad del ataque. Cell al darse cuenta de esto, intento contrarrestarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, padre e hijo habían destruido su ráfaga de ki y ahora era consumido por la luz azul del kamehameha.

-¡buaaaaahhh!- gemía de dolor en voz alta el androide, mientras que los pedazos de su cuerpo, se desprendían de uno en uno, convirtiéndose en cenizas tras el paso del tiempo, -¡aaaaaaauuuuhhhhh!- con un grito final, la luz azul del ataque más famoso de los guerreros z, fue envuelta en el androide, consumiéndolo por completo y acabando así de una buena vez, con la vida del maligno androide.

Cell ya era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que era extinguido por la luz de un kamehameha padre e hijo, el cual salía de la atmosfera del planeta, llevándose así consigo toda la maldad, la fuerza y el egocentrismo de uno de los más grandes villanos que alguna vez tuvo que enfrentar Goku. Un villano que paso por diferentes estados, hasta el momento en que llego a la perfección, pero aun la perfección tiene sus falencias y esta tenía un nombre, además de una raza. Los sayayin no deben tomarse a la ligera y menos el límite de sus poderes, el cual quedo demostrado por el menor de estos guerreros, llegando a niveles jamás imaginados. Pero ahora centremos en Goku y Gohan, quienes aún mantenían sus posturas de ataque y convertidos en súper sayayin.

-lo hicieron, de verdad lo hicieron, vencieron a cell- decía en voz alta el calvo monje, levantándose del suelo gracias a la emoción y alegría de vencer en la batalla.

-ja, siempre manteniéndonos en suspenso hasta el final- comento piccolo quien al igual que krillin se ponía de pie, mientras se tronaba el cuello. Ten y yamcha hacían lo mismo, con muecas de alegría en sus caras.

-jejejejeje, ya todo termino- se reía el sayayin de raza pura, quien volvía a su estado base. Su hijo también disminuía su poder y su cabello se hacía negro. Además de caer de espalda por el cansancio, pero siendo atrapado por su padre.

-papá- exclamo con cansancio el pequeño guerrero. Por su lado, Goku no quitaba su sonrisa tranquila en su cara, brindándole está a su hijo, pero este bajo levemente su cara de vergüenza, -si yo hubiera hecho lo que me dijiste, no tendríamos que haber pasado por esto- se decía el arrepentido primogénito de Goku, pero este solo sonrió mas ampliamente a su hijo.

-ya todo paso hijo, ya todo termino- dijo tranquilamente Goku, traspasando su calma a su hijo quien sonrió de la misma manera pero un poco más cansado.

-Goku, Gohan, lo hicieron chicos, han salvado el planeta- decía el emocionado calvo enano, acercándose al par de sayayin. Gohan se desmayó por el cansancio, pero su padre lo tomaba en sus brazos. Krillin se preocupó, pero Goku lo tranquilizo a su manera.

-solo esta inconsciente, no hay nada por preocuparse, además el salvador del planeta necesita descansar- Goku dijo dándole todo el crédito a Gohan por vencer al androide perfecto.

-pero Goku, tu apareciste al último segundo para ayudar- dijo yamcha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero Goku negó con la cabeza.

-no hubiera importado si llegue al final, yo sé que Gohan lo hubiera logrado por sí solo, él se ha convertido en el guerrero más fuerte del universo- decía el sayayin de clase baja, este con toda la boca llena de razón.

-eso pasa a un segundo plano ahora, lo importante es volver al templo de kami-sama. Dende debe reponer las energías de Gohan lo antes posible- intervino el guerrero namek, a lo que todos asentían con la cabeza.

-además de revivir a Trunks- decía tenshinhan, mirando el cuerpo inerte del joven de cabello lavanda. Krillin miro al joven del futuro y luego a su padre, quien herido su orgullo, se retiró rápidamente del lugar hacia la corporación capsula.

-tu tonto orgullo no te deja seguir aquí vegeta- pensó el amigo de la infancia de Goku, viendo al príncipe sayayin irse.

La pelea había terminado, y los demás guerreros partieron hacia el templo de kami-sama, aunque mejor dicho se teletransportaron a este lugar. No está más decir que 18 fue con ellos también, mientras que los demás lugares del planeta o los que sabían de esto, celebraban a su estilo la victoria de los guerreros de la tierra contra el susodicho androide perfecto.

[En la montaña paoz]

Los gritos de alegría, la algarabía del par de chicas, llegaba a mover la propia casa de Goku. Shuri y Akeno se abrazaban, gritaban emocionadas de que al fin el androide perfecto había sido acabado. Akeno muy feliz de que su hermanastro aunque no fuera legalmente su hermanastro, logro derrotar al monstruo y shuri doblemente alegre, de que Goku siguiera vivo y podía volver a con ella.

-uffff, Goku es un tonto, me preocupo mucho cuando desapareció junto a ese demonio- decía respirando más tranquila la mujer de cabello ónix. Lo que no sabía esta, que los mismos demonios habían salvado al sayayin de raza pura.

-Gohan es increíble, cada día me gusta más, Gohan es el mejor- decía como una chica enamorada la pequeña, con una suave sonrisa en su cara.

-lo tengo, ven Akeno, ayúdame a hacer el mejor festín posible para Goku y Gohan, luego de esto volverán con mucho apetito- sugirió la mujer de la casa, a lo que Akeno asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Esta más que decir que la idea de su madre le encanto a la pequeña de ojos violetas.

-oh, le hare un gran pastel de chocolate a Gohan, la última vez le encanto- decía Akeno pensando en el postre perfecto para su amado guerrero mestizo. Las palabras de Akeno, le dieron una idea algo picaresca a su madre.

-ara ara, yo también debo tener un postre preparado para Goku- decía para si misma la madre de Akeno. Esta mantenía una suave sonrisa en su cara y una mano en su mejilla, imaginando las posibilidades de dulces postres que le daría al sayayin de raza pura esta noche.

-¿Cuál será el postre en que estará pensando mamá?- se preguntaba curiosa la pequeña Akeno, pero era mejor que especulara y no supiera aun lo que pensaba su madre, -bueno no importa, llego la hora de cocinar- grito la oji violeta, corriendo tan rápido como el trueno a la cocina.

-espera Akeno- decía la madre de la aludida, siguiendo a su hija a preparar una deliciosa comida para los sayayin. Que suerte tendrán estos cuando vuelvan de su cruzada, luego de derrotar al peor mal hasta el momento de la tierra.

[Puerta del otro mundo, purgatorio]

-ajajaja, yo lo sabía, sabía que Goku lograría derrotar a ese monstruo- decía con alegría enma-daiosama, quien apuntaba al cielo con sus brazos, -desde la primera vez que lo vi, comprendí que ese chico llegaría a grandes cosas en la vida- con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia, decía esto el juez de las vidas caídas.

-Gohan fue quien derroto al monstruo, no ese señor- exclamo raynare con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, acentuando sus pechos en crecimiento, -esta mal que el propio ogro que juzga las almas de las personas, le de él crédito a quien solo apareció en el último momento- exclamo con molestia en su voz, la caída de cabello de ébano.

-bueno, debo decir que el pequeño dio su gran esfuerzo y lo felicito por ello- los humos en la cabeza de enma-dio, se le bajaron de un golpe ante las palabras, bastante reales de la caída. Raynare seguía viendo con molestia al ogro rojo, quien trataba de evitar la mirada de la chica, pero alguien apareció de repente en escena.

-¿y? ¿cell fue vencido?- de la nada, el caído de cabello bicolor, aparecía frente al ogro rojo, lo cual sorprendió a raynare y al juez del otro mundo.

-señor azazel, siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado, además de no tener en cuenta nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor- decía la chica de bikini negro, mientras se daba una palmada en su cara.

-eso es un sí o un no- la actitud del líder de los caídos, hacia hervir de la rabia a su protegida, pero antes de que esta le diera un buen golpe en la cabeza, fue enma-daio, que dejo caer su puño en la cabeza del hombre bicolor. Estrellitas y pajaritos ahora veía el hombre de negro y rubio cabello.

-presta atención tonto, ya todo ha acabado, ¿Cuándo fue que elegí a este papanatas como líder del purgatorio?- se preguntaba el juez del otro mundo, agarrándose la cabeza, como si tuviera una enorme jaqueca.

-pero no tienes que golpearme de esa manera viejo- decía sobándose la cabeza azazel, quien fruncía los labios.

-será mejor volver al trabajo señor- exclamo la molesta y aburrida raynare. Aburrida por la situación, pero antes de que esta se retirara, como el rayo, el líder de los caídos se recomponía.

-espera un momento raynare, ahora que el peligro del androide ha acabado, debemos movernos antes que las demás facciones- decía con una gran sonrisa el hombre de cabello bicolor. La cara de la chica, era una oda a la confusión, ya que no sabía a qué se refería este hombre.

-¿a qué se refiere señor?- le pregunto la pelinegra al ser del otro mundo, quien sonrió ampliamente.

-haremos una visita a la casa son, pero antes debes verte radiante para aquella ocasión especial- decía con brillos en los ojos azazel, tal y como un bateador del otro equipo lo haría.

-explícate azazel, y esta vez no te escaparas fácilmente- decía con un aura roja el juez del otro mundo, mientras se tronaba las manos. Ustedes no lo saben, pero el líder de la facción de los caídos, era muy famoso por librarse de sus responsabilidades y dejarle todo el trabajo a su amigo, entre comillas, kokabiel.

-bueno enma, te explicaría pero tú tienes mucho trabajo en juzgar el alma de cell, buena suerte- con estas últimas palabras, azazel, escapo junto a la joven ángel caída en un círculo de transporte. Por su lado, enma se quedó paralizado al saber que tendría que lidiar con el alma de cell y enviarlo directamente al infierno.

-demonios, se me había olvidado de ese detalle, espero que no sea como freezer y su padre- decía enma, pensando en esa ocasión que aunque logro juzgarlos, dejaron su oficina echa un desastre. Aunque aquí lo importante es, ¿Qué planea azazel con raynare?

[Inframundo]

En la casa sitri, todos respiraban de alivio, sobre todo lady y lord sitri, quienes recostados en el trono, se apoyaban el uno con el otro, después del carrusel de emociones al final de la batalla. Por otro lado sus hijas, estaban más animadas, siendo la pelinegra de coletas la cual más emocionada estaba.

-¡Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, ra, ra, ra!- gritaba serafall saltando de arriba abajo, con sus pompones en sus manos y haciendo rebotar sus enormes pechos en desarrollo, -mi futuro marido es el más fuerte del planeta, debo pensar en su nombre de superhéroe para nuestro futuro programa de televisión- la animada chica se detuvo, para pensar en apodos para Gohan, sacando una gota de sudor de su hermana menor.

-jamás permitiré, que mi reina sea corrompido por el tu burdo programa- decía sona con una sonrisa ladeada y una vena palpitante en su frente.

-saiyahero, ummm no suena bien, súper Gohan, ummm no, su identidad debe estar oculta- decía en una pose pensativa, ignorando totalmente a su hermana menor, la cual echaba humo de su cabeza, -ya se, el gran saiyaman, es perfecto- dijo alegre la próxima cabeza de la familia y de los cuatro reyes demonios.

-¡de ninguna manera se llamara el gran saiyaman!, vaya nombre ridículo- grito con furia sona, casi botando a su hermana de espalda por el grito.

-bien, bien, pero aun así, la crítica será quien juzgue su nombre y el nuevo programa de la chica mágica sera-tan y su marido justiciero, el gran saiyaman- dijo la pelinegra alzando el puño al aire, mientras las llamas de la confianza salían detrás de ella.

-mi hermana me vuelve loca- dijo sona antes de caer de trasero al suelo, con sus manos en la cabeza. Sus padres solo miraban esta escena, divertidos de la peculiar relación de sus hijas, pero también preguntándose como cambiaria sus vidas con la fama del súper sayayin mestizo, en el inframundo.

[Mansión gremory]

El sequito de venelana, se abrazaban los unos con los otros, excepto el alfil de lady gremory, quien se mantenía tranquilo en su lugar. Por su lado el hermano de Rias, aprovechaba de abrazar efusivamente a la sirvienta de cabello plateado, la cual sonrojada disfrutaba de los brazos del pelirrojo, mientras que olga alzaba a la pequeña Rias, ambas riendo por el triunfo.

-ve eso señorita Rias, usted poseerá a la reina más fuerte de todo el inframundo- decía la reina de ébano. La pequeña asentía con la cabeza, aunque ahora quería conocer más al joven sayayin, por lo fuerte, guapo, e interesante que era este.

-aun no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas olga, lo primero es lo primero- decía venelana dejando su trono, para acercarse al par de chicas.

-¿Qué quiere decir mi señora?, el ser miembro de la realiza gremory, es el mayor honor que podría recibir un mortal- exclamo la reina de ébano, algo alertada por las palabras de su señora.

-creo que es al revés olga- dijo venelana con una sonrisa segura en su rostro. La reina solo bajo su cabeza ante su señora, dándole la razón a esta.

-eso quiere decir que….- decía Rias con un tono melancólico, pero fue interrumpida por su madre, la cual ponía su mano en su cabeza.

-eso quiere decir que, debemos preguntárselo a él mismo, ¿Qué dices hija?, se oye bien conocer al salvador del planeta en persona, ¿no crees?- con solo esta frase de venelana a su hija, el rostro de la pequeña cambio a uno de tristeza, a uno de enorme alegría. Que mejor que conocer en persona a Gohan, al chico que admira y quiere que se una a su sequito, siendo el primer miembro de su nobleza.

-sí, me gustaría mucho, mamá- dijo con una cara brillante y ojos de un lindo fulgor azul, denotando la emoción que sentía Rias por conocer al mestizo sayayin.

-entonces prepárate pequeña, ya que madre e hija, viajaran a hacer una visita a la familia que salvo al planeta tierra- decía venelana alzando a su hija en brazos, mientras que ambas alzaban sus brazos al cielo, mostrando lady gremory una faceta más atrevida de ella.

-no sé qué sentir en estos momentos- dijo olga tomándose el puente de la nariz.

[En el templo de kami-sama]

-ya llegaron- exclamo Michael, este con una curva de alegría en sus labios, mirando al centro del templo, donde los guerreros z hacían acto de presencia.

-hola- exclamo amigablemente el sayayin de clase baja. En menos de un par de segundos, Gabriel desapareció y reapareció frente a Goku, -hola Gabriel- saludo el guerrero marcial al ángel, pero esta sin decir palabra alguna, tomo a Gohan de los brazos de su padre y se lo llevo a dende.

-cúralo- dijo la pelirrubia, colocando en su regazo. Dende solo la miro algo sorprendido, pero no tardo en comenzar a curar al guerrero mestizo.

-¿Qué le hiciste Goku?, comúnmente, Gabriel repartirla abrazos a cada uno- decía el guerrero namek al sayayin de clase baja, quien se frotaba la cabeza.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero al parecer le a agarrado gran cariño a Gohan- respondió Goku mientras seguía frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Por otro lado, el mestizo ya se recuperaba de sus heridas y se daba cuenta de donde se encontraba.

-uh?, uh?, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto el confundido hijo de Goku, mirando de un lado a otro, pero su vista fue nublada por un cerro de pechos angelicales. Era Gabriel la cual lo abrazaba con cariño, mientras lo colocaba entre sus pechos.

-Gabriel es feliz de que su Gohan este bien- al decir esto la rubia, a todos les salió una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas, inclusive a su hermano Michael.

-¿Cuándo se transformó en su Gohan?, mi hermana enserio se encariño con el chico, creo que será más fácil de lo que pensé llevar mi plan- pensó el líder de los ángeles, ladeando un poco su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-usted es la señorita Gabriel, ahora lo recuerdo, usted fue quien me brindo su energía cuando estábamos peleando con cell- dijo asertivamente el mestizo guerrero, separándose un poco de la chica, quien asentía con la cabeza.

-también lo recuerdo, debo agradecerte igual a ti Michael, si no nos hubieran ayudado, dudo que venciéramos a cell- decía Goku al rubio joven, colocando su mano en el hombro de este.

-no tiene nada que agradecer son Goku, solo hicimos lo que pudimos para ayudarlos- respondió Michael, dando una leve reverencia al sayayin de raza pura.

-lamento interrumpirlos, pero debemos usar las esferas del dragón lo mas rápido posible para revivir a Trunks- exclamo yamcha, a lo que Goku asintió con la cabeza, mientras mister popo iba por las esferas del dragón, pero Gohan aun en los brazos del bello ángel, miraba detenidamente el cuerpo de 18.

-dende, cura a dieciocho por favor- pidió el mestizo, colocándose de pie junto a Gabriel, mientras que esta última hizo un leve puchero por tener que terminar su abrazo con el joven mestizo.

-¿estás seguro Gohan?, ella es una de las androides que intento matar al señor Goku y a nuestros amigos- decía algo alarmado el dios de la tierra, pero el mismo Goku intervino.

-hazlo dende, si algo pasa, Gohan es lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a número 18- decía con voz tranquila el sayayin de raza pura. Dende sin más remedio y aunque con los reclamos de ten, yamcha y piccolo, decidió usar sus poderes para curar a la rubia androide.

-si algo pasa será tu responsabilidad Goku- reclamo piccolo con molestia y cruzándose de brazos. Por su lado Gohan, se mantenía expectante a la chica que salvo cuando estaba en su estado de súper sayayin fase dos, mientras que krillin se ponía a raya, sabiendo que no era su lugar interponerse entre estos dos. La escena de ellos en el campo de batalla, dejo muy claro que pasaba con estos.

-está despertando- dijo emocionado el hijo de Goku, pero detrás de él, Gabriel posaba sus enormes pechos en la cabeza del joven, a la vez que pasaba sus manos por el pecho del chico. 18 despertó y lo primero en que se fijo, fue que estaba rodeada por todos los guerreros z. se colocó en guardia de inmediato al verse amenazada.

-¿Qué rayos están planeando ustedes?- pregunto la rubia, con las intenciones de atacar. Al verse igual de amenazados, los demás guerreros se ponían a la defensiva.

-tranquila, no queremos hacerte daño- decía el hijo de Goku, acercándose amistosamente a la androide, con Gabriel a cuestas. Por su parte, la hermana de Michael, miraba curiosa y algo celosa a la hermana de 17, ya que parecía que Gohan mantenía una estrecha relación con ella.

-tu eres el hijo de son Goku, quien me salvo de cell- decía aun en guardia la androide, recordando aquella ocasión. Gohan asintió afirmando las palabras de 18.

-pero tú también me salvaste, ¿recuerdas?- dijo amigable el joven guerrero mestizo. La rubia de ojos azules, recordó cuando le alerto de cell cuando este intento absorber a Gohan.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- decía 18 mirando a los demás y Gohan, pero tras percibir el ki de Gabriel, está la miro directamente a los ojos, -la energía de esa mujer, es bastante rara y ¿Por qué esta abrazando a Gohan?, pero ¿Por qué rayos me importa?- se preguntaba la androide, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los demás veían de forma rara al androide, que estaba peleando contra sus preguntas internas.

-bueno, no tengo un motivo alguno, solo tuve el presentimiento que debía ayudarte, además fuiste una víctima de cell al igual que tu hermano- decía con un leve sonrojo el mestizo, mientras se frotaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada.

-que chico tan bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo que sus amigos- pensaba la androide, teniendo en mente, salir del templo lo más rápido posible, pero antes esta sonrió de manera astuta, mientras se acercaba al hijo de Goku.

-Gohan cuidado- advirtió el lobo del desierto al mestizo, pero este solo se mantuvo en su lugar, sin hacer movimiento alguno. 18 se paró frente al mestizo, para luego inclinarse para reclamar la mejilla derecha de Gohan, en un suave beso.

-es mi muestra de agradecimiento por ayudarme Gohan, nos vemos después- dijo la androide, guiñándole un ojo al joven, para luego dar un salto mortal hacia el vacío, yéndose del lugar. Gohan se quedó con la mano en la mejilla, donde 18 lo beso, con un rostro de sorprendido, mientras que Gabriel estaba bastante molesta por esto, pero se mantenía con un rostro serio sin hacer, nada más que abrazar al joven hijo de Goku.

-vaya Gohan, veo en tu futuro un gran rompecorazones y galán como yo- decía yamcha, dándole un par de codazos al hijo de Goku, con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-estos es un circo, dende, llama a sheng long de una vez por todas- decía el guerrero namek, tomándose la cara de vergüenza. El dios de la tierra, rápido como el rayo, invoco al dragón legendario, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los ángeles, quienes veían por primera vez al dios dragón.

-es impresionante, es como ver a uno de los dragones celestiales de la antigua mitología- decía Michael impresionado, mirando al cielo. Por su parte, Gabriel se aferraba al hijo de Goku, que ya se estaba acostumbrando de poco a poco a estar bajo los pechos de la rubia ángel.

Luego de esto, los guerreros pidieron que Trunks fuera revivido, lo cual fue así y el hijo de vegeta volvió a la vida, además de el resto de las personas que fueron asesinadas por cell. Gohan también pidió que las bombas en los cuerpos de los androides fuera retirada, ya que era una movida muy inteligente para detener esa amenaza de la tierra pero 18 ya no estaba en el templo para enterarse de esto. Con dos deseos ya estaban listos para dar terminado el día y sheng long se fue del lugar a su largo sueño.

-bien creo que ya es hora de volver, shuri y Akeno deben estar preocupadas- dijo Goku, viendo como las esferas del dragón se volvían a separar, por su parte su hijo asentía con la cabeza.

-puar también debe estar preocupado por mí- comentaba yamcha, recordando a su mejor amigo gato.

-y yo debo ir por chaos, tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos chicos, así que me despido de ustedes- dijo tenshinhan, siendo despido por los demás con cariño, ya que era parte de los demás guerreros z.

-señor Goku, una vez más le agradecemos a usted y a su hijo por salvar la tierra del androide cell, ahora poder volver al otro lado con tranquilidad- decía Michael, ofreciéndole la diestra al sayayin de raza pura, quien sin demora, apretó la mano de este.

-dele un saludo a enma-sama cuando vuelvas- respondió Goku a su antiguo amigo ángel.

-Gabriel, es hora de irnos, tenemos un asunto que hablar antes de marcharnos- hablo el líder de la facción angelical a su hermana, quien seguía abrazando a su Gohan sin querer dejarlo ir.

-oh, está bien- dijo la hermosa chica de rubios cabellos, quien dejaba al hijo de Goku. El tono de la chica se sentía bastante apagado con esta noticia, la cual era abandonar a su Gohan, -adiós Gohan- exclamo Gabriel, besando en la mejilla al mestizo, pero en la contraria del beso de 18.

-vamos Gohan, nos vemos mañana para la despedida de Trunks- exclamo Goku a los demás, quienes asintieron ante la frase del rival de vegeta. Ya todo dicho, la familia son, gracias a la técnica del padre sayayin, se fueron del templo de kami-sama, en dirección a su hogar, donde eran esperados por sus dos mujeres preferidas en este mundo.

[Montaña paoz. Residencia son]

Tanto como el padre y el hijo, aparecieron en frente de la puerta de su hogar. Ambos felices de volver sanos y salvos del torneo más peligroso en que ambos se han enfrentado. Pero esto no podría decirse los mismo de sus vestimentas, siendo la del pequeño mestizo la mas afectada, casi estando con el pecho al desnudo.

-no hay como el hogar- dijo el sayayin de raza pura, el cual se hacia paso al interior de su hogar, -ummm huele delicioso, no puedo esperar para comer- comento Goku en voz alta. Su tono fue escuchado por las chicas quienes en menos de un segundo, ya salían de la cocina a recibir a los guerreros.

-¡Goku/Gohan!- decían respectivamente tanto como madre e hija, quienes con lágrimas cómicas, se lanzaban sobre lo son.

-uaaah- gimió Goku, cayendo de espaldas con shuri sobre él. Por su lado, el mestizo recibía a la pelinegra menor, en un gran abrazo de oso.

-mi Goku, tonto e idiota, pero mi lindo Goku está bien- decía la madre de Akeno, llorando a mares sobre el pecho del sayayin de raza pura, quien al darse cuenta de lo preocupada que tenía a shuri, atino a frotarle la cabeza de manera cariñosa.

-jejeje, creo que eso de tonto e idiota esta demás, ¿no lo crees shuri?- pregunto el guerrero sayayin, con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Goku se levantaba del suelo, con su novia de forma nupcial.

-claro que eres un tonto e idiota, ¿Qué pensabas en sacrificarte de esa manera y dejar a Gohan cargar con toda la responsabilidad?- preguntaba molesta shuri con el ceño fruncido, pero sin quitarse de los brazos del sayayin. Goku por su lado dio un leve suspiro de derrota.

-lo siento, debí haber predicho esto, lo siento mucho shuri, siento haberte hecho sufrir- decía arrepentido el sayayin de raza pura, con suaves palabras a lo que shuri habría sus ojos. El rostro de Goku para shuri, con esa suave mirada y rostro adornado por una leve sonrisa, le hizo acelerar el corazón de lo enamorada que estaba de este hombre.

-te amo son Goku- con esas palabras, vino el tan esperado beso entre shuri y Goku. Los labios de la mujer, bailaban con los labios de Goku valga la redundancia y como el sayayin ya bien entendido en el tema, seguía el ritmo de su novia. Luego de un par de minutos, estos se separaron, con la miko apoyando su frente con la del guerrero sayayin. Por otro lado, Akeno estaba mirando de un lado a Gohan, tan rápida como la luz.

-no veo ninguna herida, pero en la televisión vi como ese monstruo te lastimo severamente- decía analíticamente y también bastante preocupada Akeno, mientras que Gohan reía nerviosamente.

-jejejej, así fue pero dende me curo todas las heridas- está más que decir que Gohan, tuvo que explicar cada detalle de dende a la pelinegra menor, la cual suspiro de alivio de que su hermanastro aun no en ley, estuviera en buenas condiciones.

-lo importante que estas a salvo, pero…- Akeno se cubrió sus ojos con el cabello, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Gohan iba a emitir palabras de alivio para la chica, pero esta se adelantó y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Akeno- pensó el mestizo, sintiendo como las gotas de lágrimas caían en se espalda desnuda.

-me alegra que este bien, te quiero mucho Gohan- con esas palabras tan dulces, el aludido se sonrojo por completo y más cuando Akeno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-que tiernos se ven- exclamo shuri de repente. Gohan y Akeno se separaron un poco al escuchar la voz de shuri.

-jejeje, bueno…- Gohan decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza, pero fue atrapado en un gran abrazo por parte de la madre de Akeno.

-mi pequeño, también estaba muy preocupada por mi pequeño Gohan- decía shuri con dulzura, poniendo entre sus pechos al sayayin.

-shuri es una buena mujer, tuve suerte de conocerla- decía para sí mismo Goku, a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza, pero un par de manitos halando su dogi le llamo la atención, -Akeno, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, bajándose al nivel de la chica.

-pa…papá, no me dejes nunca- Akeno también se vio afectada por el casi sacrificio de Goku con cell, es por esto que lo abrazaba del cuello con mucha euforia. Goku no se quedaba atrás y devolvía el abrazo a la pequeña.

-jamás lo hare- respondió con suavidad el guerrero marcial, con mucha seguridad en su voz. Goku tomo a Akeno y la levanto del suelo sin mucho problema, colocándola en sus hombros.

La familia era sonrisas y emoción, ya dejaban el tema de cell en el pasado. Ahora cada uno se preparaba para la cena, pero no sin antes enviar a los sayayin a tomar un baño y cambiar sus ropas por unas nuevas. Ya les faltaba una buena ducha a estos dos, quienes motivados por la cena, fueron a lo que les daba sus fuerzas y se asearon completos antes de comer.

La cena o mejor dicho, el gran banquete que le tenían preparadas las chicas a los sayayin, eran de infarto, digno para el enorme apetito de un guerrero de la raza guerrera. Platillos de la más alta calidad y sobretodo cantidad, no cabían en la vista de Goku y Gohan, quienes nada de tontos, comenzaron a comer como si no hubiera mañana. Akeno y su madre también comían lo suyo, pero estas estaban mas divertidas viendo como sus hombres devoraban con la comida, hasta llegar al momento del postre, donde Gohan disfrutaba de un pastel de chocolate para él solo, pero la mejor parte es…..

-di ahhh- Akeno tenia un tenedor con una porción del postre achocolatado frente a la cara de Gohan. El guerrero menor con una sonrisa nerviosa, hacia lo que pedía la chica y aceptaba con gusto que Akeno le diera de comer en la boca.

-¿Por qué Gohan es el único en tener postre?- decía en un tono infantil el sayayin de raza pura, comportándose como un infante que no le dieron postre. Por su parte, shuri aparecía detrás de Goku y lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su mejilla con la del sayayin.

-ara ara, tu tendrás un delicioso postre esta noche, en nuestra habitación tengo todo lo necesario- shuri dijo esto con su típico tono coqueto, lo cual puso de gran animo al sayayin de raza pura. Goku como se esperaba, no capto la indirecta.

-genial, puedo comerlo ya, es que no puedo esperar- decía Goku sacando una gota de sudor por parte de shuri, pero ella sabía cómo jugar con la parte infantil del sayayin de raza pura.

-si eso quieres, adelántate cariño, ponte tu ropa para dormir y espérame en la habitación- dijo sensualmente shuri, mordisqueando la oreja de Goku. Por suerte, Gohan y Akeno estaban distraídos con el pastel y platicando de trivialidades.

-bueno, ¿pero actúas extraño?- comento el guerrero marcial, con una ceja arqueada. Shuri le dio un beso rápido en los labios, para luego comenzar a recoger los platos y cubiertos de la mesa. Un par de minutos después, se acercó a los niños.

-Akeno, Gohan, hoy pueden ummm- shuri decía pero se detuvo a pensar un poco, por su lado los jóvenes, miraban con confusión a la mujer, -un par de horas más despiertos, viendo la televisión con alto volumen, ¿de acuerdo?- shuri bastante amable, les dio un permiso especial a los chicos para que estuvieran juntos, viendo alguna cosa en la tele o jugando video juegos, lo que sea, con tal de que su plan se llevara a cabo.

-de acuerdo mamá- exclamo Akeno sonriente, mientras abrazaba a Gohan. El hijo de Goku solo asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez él no lo decía, pero le gustaba estos momentos de calidad con la oji violeta.

-¿Qué crees que sucede Akeno?- pregunto el confundido sayayin mestizo. la pequeña solo se encogió de hombros. Luego de esto, shuri con una sonrisa coqueta, se dirigió al cuarto de Goku y ella, mientras tanto, Gohan y Akeno se trasladaron a la sala, aun disfrutando del rico pastel de chocolate del cual casi quedaban migajas.

[Con Goku]

-¿Qué extraño?, no encuentro mi postre por ningún lado, ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso shuri?- decía el sayayin de raza pura con extrañeza. Tal y como le dijo shuri, el guerrero marcial usaba sus típicos bóxer blancos y camiseta azul para dormir, mientras buscaba por toda la habitación lo prometido por la mujer.

-Goku- una voz sensual y atrevida se escuchó del marco de la puerta. El sayayin al voltearse, se quedo un poco boquiabierto, con la imagen de su novia en pose sugerente y usando una lencería negra que hacían brillar su cremosa piel de porcelana.

-shuri- esa fue la única palabra que logro expresar el sayayin, antes de ser callado por un apasionado beso de la mencionada mujer.

-ara ara, es hora de tu postre querido- exclamo shuri con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, antes de seguir devorando los labios del sayayin de raza pura. Goku aún no entendía lo que pasaba del todo, pero comenzó a dejar que sus instintos entraran en acción, dejándose caer de espalda en la cama, con shuri sobre él.

Bueno, no creo que este mas decir, que esa noche, Goku volvió a probar el manjar más delicioso en el mundo, y eso que no hablo de comida, si no de la sensación y placer de hacer el amor con la persona que amas, y más cuando esta es perfecta tanto física como mentalmente, aunque eso de mentalmente no estoy muy seguro, pero de lo que estoy seguro de que Goku, paso una noche muy agradable gozando con shuri y ella también con su Goku.

[A la mañana siguiente, en la corporación capsula]

Tal y como dijo Goku, la mayoría de los guerreros z estaban despidiendo a Trunks, quien se dirigía al futuro para acabar con los androides que lo amenazaban. También fue un día importante para shuri y Akeno, quienes era la primera vez que conocían a los amigos de Goku y Gohan, aunque algo nerviosas, estas fueron recibidas con los brazos abiertos por todos, haciéndolas sentir como parte del grupo. No está más decir que el maestro roshi intento hacer de las suyas pero bulma y su gancho derecho lo mantuvieron a raya.

Tras el paso de la mañana, el hijo de vegeta del futuro, se retiró en la máquina del tiempo, volviendo así a su tiempo, este siendo despedido por todos los nuevos amigos que hizo en esta época. Ahora tenía una nueva misión, volver hacer que la paz reinara en su futuro.

-me alegra que sigas adelante Goku- exclamo bulma en tono amigable, a un lado de su amigo de muchos años. Ambos mirando al cielo, donde Trunks desapareció de esta época.

-yo también bulma, ahora siento que puedo comenzar con una nueva vida- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su cara, mirando de reojo a la mujer que hizo avivar las llamas de su corazón, la cual le devolvía la sonrisa, -una nueva vida que vivir-..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Es todo por ahora, ahora termino la saga de cell y viene otra diferente, solo les dire que no viene la saga de buu, aun falta para eso, yo creo que un par de capítulos mas, eso si mi imaginación se agota, espero que no ya que debo introducir mas personajes como kiba, koneko, raynare y otros sorpresa.

También he pensado en el listado del harem de cada uno y si me animo, puede que lo ponga en la próxima actualización, sin mas dejen su comentario que es gratis y no te quita mas de un minuto.

Que tengan buenos días, tarde o noche según el horario en que estén leyendo esto.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey lectores, aquí dark saludando a cada uno de ustedes y agradeciendo esa exponencial cantidad de comentarios que he recibido, la mas grande hasta ahora, lo que me dice que mi objetivo se esta cumpliendo y la gente disfruta de una buena lectura y les traigo un poco de alegría con este fic, muchas gracias a todos.

Pero también hay algo de negro en el blanco, así que he decido una cosa para que no se sigan peleando en comentarios y es no dar mas spoiler del fic, no dire nada de nada, de los harem, parejas o cualquier cosa relacionada, nada de nada, ahora solo podrán especular amigos, solo especulaciones no confirmare nada y negare nada, así se acaban los pleitos y no sabran que pasara a futuro solo déjense sorprender. Ahora vamos con los comentarios.

octavio675: se vienen buenas cosas y si hare lemon, esa es una de las cosas que puedo decir.

Fedbax25: jajajaja, Goku es un suertudo y Gohan mas, pero siempre habrán problemas en su futuro.

Rafity: ahora lo que dices solo es especulación amigo.

JhonsZ: y llegaron amigo.

The pro saiyan: así como va, el futuro será un desmadre para Gohan.

Forbidden-000: gracias.

jefferson0390: de nada amigo.

: una cosa es ser perezoso pero no tal extremo de no poder mover los dedos, me das ánimo eso dalo por hecho.

DemonSlayerSayan: cada una de las facciones quiera algo de los sayayin. Lo de 18 y Gohan, ahora solo es una especulación amigo y nada mas, yo no confirmo nada de nada, sin mas te saludo.

ThonyCvs: jajaja todo capitulo termina en un punto.

Johns: solo puedo decir, que todo lo que dices es cierto, pero lo ultimo no te lo confirmo jejejejeje.

arg21: todo se esclarecerá al pasar el fic, por ahora disfruta de esto amigo.

twisterblake2015: thank

THE CROW 88: todo se vera en el futuro mi friend.

kaiser akuma 7: te gusta serafall, ya te pille.

Adoniss-Kun: lo tendré en cuenta.

Steamruby: he aquí el capítulo.

Lucho123: no puedo hacer lo que dices ya que todo varia según mi tiempo.

Pacventure: pues ya veras que pasa con el harem, al pasar los capítulos, es mi historia pero le dare todo el sentido posible amigo.

Es todo amigo, espero que no se tomen a mal lo que he decidió pero creo que es lo mejor para el avance de la historia. Sin mas ninguna de las series que aparecen en este fic son de mi autoria, son de sus legitimos dueños.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 12: visitas extrañas en la casa son, ¿una oferta que no podrán rechazar?

Una semana ya ha pasado desde que la pesadilla termino. Cell fue historia gracias al kamehameha de padre e hijo, siendo derrotada la mayor amenaza que ha tenido la tierra hasta el momento, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Goku y Gohan descansaban a sus anchas, y bien merecido lo tenían, después de lo pasado, el entrenamiento se dejó de lado y unas mini vacaciones, se tomaron ambos guerreros sayayin.

Ahora centrémonos en la residencia de los son, en donde detrás de esta, el sol brillante y amarillo, emergía de atrás de las montañas, dejando caer sus primeros rayos de sol sobre la casa de Goku. En el interior de esta, roncaba con ligereza el sayayin de clase baja, este usando su típica camiseta blanca y bóxer azules claros, durmiendo todo desordenado en la cama. Pero lo que importaba era la mujer de cabello de ébano, que recostada en el pecho de Goku, comenzaba a abrir sus ojos temprano en la mañana.

-ummm- gemía lindamente shuri, frotándose los ojos, mientras se levantaba o mejor dicho, se sentaba en la cama estirando sus brazos al cielo, dejando ver que solo estaba usando una camiseta blanca de Goku. Por debajo de esta, no llevaba un brasear y menos bragas.

La novia de Goku, ya terminando de estirar su cuerpo y dejando la somnolencia de lado, para luego dirigir su vista hacia el sayayin dormido que no mostraba síntomas de querer despertar. Una idea se le paso en la cabeza a shuri, a lo que sonrió pícaramente. La pelinegra se inclinó hacia el guerrero de artes marciales y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla a este.

-ummmghh- gimió Goku aun con los ojos cerrados, sin despertarse por el beso de su bella novia. Esto saco una carcajada bastante baja de shuri, que reía ante la reacción de Goku.

-bien, ¿Qué te parece esto?- decía shuri en voz baja, volviendo al ataque cariñoso, ahora lamiendo la mejilla del sayayin de raza pura. Este último limpio su mejilla inconscientemente para luego seguir con su sueño, -esto es divertido, jujujujuju- reía internamente la pelinegra, buscando otra forma de molestar a su hombre.

No tardo nada para encontrar su próximo objetivo y este si no provocaba que Goku despertara, se podría decir que este tendría un sueño bastante pesado. Sin pensarlo más, shuri fue al ataque, abriendo ligeramente su boca, para acercarse lentamente a la oreja derecha del sayayin de raza pura. Un leve mordisco le dio shuri a Goku en el lóbulo de su oreja, seguido de una leve exhalación de aire en este.

-uuhh, uhhh- hizo un gemido de molestia el sayayin de raza pura, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, para luego acomodarse boca arriba y seguir roncando. Shuri estaba completamente extasiada con este juego y quiso llevar las cosas un poco más allá. La madre de Akeno, moviéndose un poco sobre Goku en una pose comprometedora, dejando el brazo de su novio por debajo de ella.

-despierta, sayayin durmiente- exclamo con dulzura y en voz baja la pelinegra, la cual con sus cabellos cayendo en el rostro de Goku, empezó a bajar su cara con la de este, para luego dar paso a un suave beso en los labios del guerrero marcial.

Shuri no esperaba un movimiento del sayayin, así que comenzó a mover ella sus labios, amasando la boca del padre de Gohan. Tan divertida que estaba, que se sorprendió al sentir como Goku también hacia un movimiento de boca, correspondiendo al beso de shuri. La mujer un poco sorprendida, siguió el juego del sayayin y continuaron con este dulce beso mañanero por un par de minutos, luego por falta de aire, ambos se separaron, pero shuri mantuvo su frente apegada a la de Goku.

-buen día amor- hablo shuri con una sonriente cara, brillante y llena de amor por el sayayin. Este se carcajeo como lo suele antes de responder.

-buen día shuri- respondió el padre de Gohan, quien trato de levantarse, pero el cuerpo de su novia no lo dejaba.

-dime amor, ¿hace cuento que estas despierto? Y dime la verdad- dijo la pelinegra, acercándose al oído de Goku, mientras que empezaba una tanda de besos al cuello del sayayin, provocando a este de poco a poco, más que provocar quería una respuesta sincera del guerrero sayayin.

-jejeje, desde que besaste mi mejilla, jejeje-reía algo nervioso el padre de Gohan. Las palabras del guerrero sayayin, dieron luz verde para que shuri siguiera con su juego, besando el cuello de su hombre y luego subir para dar rápidos besos en la boca de este.

-ara ara, a mi lindo sayayin le gusta las caricias mañaneras- decía pícaramente la madre de Akeno, con su característico estribillo. Goku no podía hacer nada más que dejarse querer por la chica, pero debajo de su mano derecha, sintió algo muy suave.

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó a sí mismo el sayayin, dando un ligero apretón a esta cosa tan suave. Goku, no comprendió lo que provoco con este simple movimiento de mano, lo que podría salir bien para él y mucho mejor para shuri.

-¡aaahh!- gimió de placer la pelinegra al sentir una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, ya que Goku había tocado una parte intima de la mujer, además de que este miraba confundido porque shuri hacia esto, -ummgg, Goku, ya veo lo que quieres hacer, aún es temprano pero podemos hacer una excepción, los chicos se levantan tarde y tenemos un par de horas de diversión- decía esta larga frase la madre de Akeno, sin perder su tono picaresco.

-no lo comprendo- dijo el padre de Gohan con una ceja alzada. Shuri como gozaba de la inocencia del sayayin de raza pura. Su actitud era así, pero cuando llegaba la hora de tener acción de la buena, el sayayin era un salvaje y ella no perdería esta oportunidad de sentir a su querido Goku dentro de ella, solo empezando el día.

-déjame mostrarte dulzura- sin perder el tiempo, shuri se abalanzo al sayayin sobre su cadera y comenzó a devorar sus labios. Tan hambrienta de amor, shuri no esperaba más y con sus giles piernas bajo los bóxer del sayayin.

-ya entendí, jijiji- con su típica sonrisa son, comenzaron a hacer el amor, como dos amantes famélicos del placer, gozando y retozando entre las sabanas. Gimiendo de éxtasis, hasta llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez, manchando esa cama de jugos de placer, moviendo el cuarto y la mesita de noche, donde se podía ver una foto de Goku, con shuri a su lado apoyada en él. Esa mañana, los enamorados disfrutaron por casi dos horas de un increíble y extasiante sexo.

[En el cuarto de Gohan, tres horas después aproximadamente]

El sayayin mestizo, era el guerrero más exhausto de todos, y por este motivo, dormía más de lo acostumbrado, recuperando cada gramo de su fuerza con cada día que pasaba. La transformación del súper sayayin dos era demasiado para su joven cuerpo y aun no se acostumbraba a esta fuerza. Si Gohan, durante este tiempo intento llegar a esta fase una vez más pero en privado y sin decir nada a su familia. Desde la pelea con el androide, el mestizo decidió que este nuevo poder, debía usarlo para proteger al planeta y a todos sus seres queridos, así que su deber era dominarlo, pero es más difícil de lo que espero.

Nos desviamos del tema, lo que importa ahora, era que Gohan ya se recomponía de su sueño, a lo que algo somnoliento intento levantarse, pero descubrió que un peso en su pecho no lo dejo. Extrañado, el mestizo abrió sus ojos para descubrir a Akeno encima de su persona, durmiendo con un rostro bastante angelical apoyada en él.

-otra vez Akeno se duerme en mi cama, desde que termino la batalla con cell, se ha quedado a dormir conmigo- pensó el sayayin mestizo un poco confundido, pero en su interior no les desagradaba dormir con la pequeña himejima, ya que era bastante confortante estar con ella.

-umm Gohan- decía la pelinegra, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con un sonriente sayayin que le daba un buenos días. Con la misma respuesta, Akeno le dio los buenos días y le dio como todas las mañanas, un beso en la mejilla. Esta muestra de afecto era cotidiana en ella.

-no me quiero levantar- exclamo de repente Akeno, volviendo a acomodarse en el cuerpo de Gohan, quien también estaba acostumbrado a las pequeñas travesuras de la pelinegra.

-vamos Akeno, hay que levantarnos o papá se terminara todo el desayuno- decía Gohan intentando convencer a la chica con la comida. Una jugada no muy buena con una chica.

-siempre pensando en comer Gohan, eres igual que papá- comento Akeno apoyando su oído en el pecho del sayayin, -el latido de tu corazón, es muy tranquilizante Gohan- decía la hija de shuri con una sonrisa de conformidad en sus labios. Pero el guerrero hibrido solo quería comer y esta era solo una treta de Akeno para quedarse en la cama un par de minutos más.

-si así quieres jugar- dijo Gohan desafiante. Akeno rio nerviosa, ya que en menos de un segundo, estaba en los brazos de Gohan, quien en un rápido salto, estaba de pie a un lado de la cama con la pelinegra en sus brazos.

-no eres divertido Gohan, muuuuu- exclamo molesta la hija de shuri, haciendo un lindo puchero en sus labios. El sayayin solo dio un suspiro ante las palabras de la chica.

-vamos, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte- decía el sayayin tratando de dejar a la joven himejima en el suelo, pero esta estaba muy aferrada a su cuello. La broma y la travesura aún continuaban para Akeno.

-no, llévame cárgame hasta mi cuarto- decía terca Akeno, sacando una gota de sudor en la cabeza del sayayin mestizo. Gohan lo pensó y al saber que esta pelea estaba perdida, decidió llevar a su hermanastra en forma de princesa hasta su cuarto.

-¿Cuántas veces van?- pregunto Gohan, caminando por el umbral del pasillo, junto a una sonriente y victoriosa Akeno.

-10 a cero a mi favor- dijo bastante orgullosa la pequeña himejima, haciendo suspirar de derrota al mestizo.

-no sé cómo es que aún sigo perdiendo- decía derrotado el hijo de Goku, bajando su cabeza. Akeno se carcajeo suavemente a la vez que le daba una vez más un beso al sayayin.

-es fácil, yo soy más astuta y jamás harías daño a tu mejor amiga- dijo pícaramente Akeno, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan. Este último sonrió ante las palabras de la joven himejima.

-nunca en la vida les haría daño a ti, ni a mamá, las protegeré con mi vida- dijo decidido y con gran seriedad en su voz Gohan. Las palabras del joven mestizo, hicieron que las mejillas de Akeno se tornaran de color rojo. Sin decir mas palabra alguna, la pequeña hija de shuri se acomodó en los fornidos brazos de Gohan y se dejó llevar por este.

-Gohan, estaré contigo toda mi vida, por siempre y para siempre- pensó Akeno con una suave curva de felicidad en sus labios. Lo que no comprendía la joven himejima, que más de una amenaza se cernía sobre la casa son y la competencia por el corazón del sayayin sería la más fuerte que debiera derrotar y partir de hoy, Akeno debería jugar sus mejores cartas para no ser separada o perder la atención de su querido guerrero sayayin.

[Mientras tanto en el inframundo, mansión gremory]

Venelana y su hija Rias gremory, se encontraban en la habitación de la madre, la cual era un desastre. Vestidos por todo el lugar, zapatos, collares, accesorios, en fin, varias cosas de mujer se encontraban tiradas por todo el sector, mientras que las chicas, frente a un gran espejo, se modelaban sus vestidos de alta calidad y de formalidad digna de una princesa y una reina.

-este es el vestido perfecto mamá- exclamo muy contenta la pelirroja Rias, a lo que daba una vuelta en sí misma. La pequeña hija de venelana, vestía un lindo conjunto rojo, con bordado blanco en sus hombreras y al contorno de la falda, además de un lindo moño negro alto en su cabello, además de un par de zapatos de princesa negros bastante cómodos.

-te ves bellísima hija, ¿Qué te parece el mio?- pregunto la peli castaña, también dando una vuelta a su hija. Rias analizo esto con una mano en la barbilla para luego dar el visto bueno a su madre.

Venelana usaba un vestido violeta largo, que dejaba ver sus hombros y brazos. Un collar de oro en su delicado cuello, además de una pulsera igualmente del metal precioso amarillo, en su muñeca izquierda. Zapatos negros de taco alto y además de su maquilla habitual en su rostro. Era una reina de la más alta estirpe. Me falto decir, que la propia reina del sequito de venelana estaba presente, aunque esta no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿está segura de hacer esto mi reina?- pregunto muy poco segura la reina de ébano, mirando algo triste a venelana. La peli castaña con una suave sonrisa, le asintió con la cabeza.

-aun sigues con eso ¿verdad olga?- decía algo fastidiada la matriarca de la familia gremory. Su reina había estado en contra de la decisión de ir ella misma hacia la tierra en el otro mundo, esto para una visita a la familia son, con la idea de proponer algunas cosas a los guerreros.

-solo me preocupo de usted mi señora, es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no sale de la mansión hacia un lugar tan peligroso- decía la reina de ébano, tratando de persuadir a su rey.

-la tierra ya no es un lugar peligroso olga, luego de la derrota de cell, la paz ha reinado en el planeta- decía venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que tomaba su bolso.

-no baje la guardia mi señora, si solo me dejara acompañarla- decía la pelinegra de piel morena, pero venelana le negaba con la cabeza en varias ocasiones.

-necesito que la familia son no se sienta intimidada por mi sequito, presiento que más de una dificultad tendremos para lograr nuestros objetivos- decía la peli castaña, mientras que su reina con la cabeza gacha asintió. Venelana estaba a punto de salir de la habitación junto a su hija, pero un par de golpes en la puerta le sorprendieron.

-mi señora, es freya con una carta de la casa behemot- decía la chica con la posición del caballo detrás de la puerta. Venelana se mordió el labio con molestia.

-adelante- dijo la peli castaña, a lo cual su fiel caballero entro con la carta en mano. El sobre tenía el sello del clan behemot, a lo que la madre de Rias con el ceño fruncido comenzó a leer el contenido de esta.

-no puedo creer que después de tantas negativas, la familia behemot siga adelante- decía olga negando con la cabeza, mientras que su rey terminaba de leer la carta y la quemaba con su poder destructivo, dejando solo cenizas de esta.

-¿otra proposición de matrimonio mi señora?- pregunto freya a venelana. Esta última dio un suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

-así es freya, pero esta vez realizo una amenaza a la familia gremory o mejor dicho una advertencia- decía la madre de Rias tratando de mantener su control en su poder. Esto ya que el aura negra del poder destructivo de su antiguo clan, emergía en ella.

-¿Cuál advertencia?- pregunto olga con algo de preocupación en su voz. Rias dio un paso atrás al sentir las intenciones asesinas en su madre.

-si no me caso con el líder de su familia, ellos avisaran al consejo de los demonios, que el clan gremory, no está a la altura de gobernar el inframundo junto a los otros tres reyes demonios- decía venelana con ira, ya que después de la muerte de su marido, ella ha estado a la cabeza de la familia preparando al próximo lucifer, es decir su hijo mayor.

-quieren usar que aun el señor sirzechs es joven para liderar junto a los otros reyes demonios y con esto bajar la importancia del clan gremory ante las otras familias- exclamo la reina de ébano, con una mano en la barbilla, entendiendo un poco más la situación en que se encontraba su rey. Tal vez no se diría claramente, pero en el inframundo, no se veía de buena manera, que una mujer fuera la cabeza de uno de los pilares del inframundo.

-maldito behemot, usando una excusa tan despreciable para arrinconar a nuestra señora a casarse con él- decía con el puño cerrado el espadachín femenino, molesta con una de las familias más repugnantes del inframundo.

-además de que el consejo está conformado, la mayor parte de diablos que odiaban a nuestro señor, solo gracias a la condición de convertir a sirzechs en el próximo lucifer y el próximo matrimonio arreglado con los Phoenix, hemos salido adelante- decía olga igual de enojada que su compañera. Rias bajo su mirada, ya que ella estaba involucrada en este trato con la familia Phoenix, estipulando que debía casarse con el menos de los Phoenix.

-eso aún está en veremos olga, mi niña estará libre para casarse con quien ella ame de verdad- decía venelana con decisión en su voz, mientras se acercaba a su hija, para acariciarle la mejilla.

-gracias mamá, ¿pero que aras tú?- pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja menor, mirando con tristeza a su madre.

-aún tengo un par de ideas bajo la manga, pero antes de eso, tenemos otra misión que cumplir- decía la cabeza de la familia, dejando de lado su ira y la carta de la familia behemot.

-nosotros nos encargaremos de la mansión mientras realizan su visita al otro mundo, mi señora- decía freya inclinándose ante esta, al igual que ola. Venelana sonrió al tener un sequito tan confiable.

-la nobleza de mi difunto esposo es increíble, espero que me puedan ayudar con lo que estos planeando- pensó la peli castaña con un dejo de tristeza en su cara, al recordar a su antiguo marido, pero lo hecho ya no se puede remediar y debía seguir adelante.

-mamá, vamos ya quiero conocer a Gohan- decía emocionada la pequeña de cabellos rojos, jalando el vestido de su madre. Venelana acaricio los cabellos de su princesa.

-vamos corazón, es hora de conocer a la familia más fuerte de este y el otro mundo- con esto dicho, tanto como madre e hija, se dirigieron a la tierra, donde nuevas aventuras le esperaban este día.

[En el templo de kami-sama]

-ya es hora Gabriel, debemos irnos- decía el rubio líder de los ángeles, quien junto a piccolo esperaban a la hermosa chica de rubios cabellos.

-no puedo creer cuanto tiempo se demoran las ángeles en escoger su vestimenta- decía el namek algo fastidiado, acentuando su pose con los brazos cruzados.

Desde la derrota de cell, el maestro de Gohan, había estado en el templo de kami, entrenando junto a Gabriel, sabiendo que en pocos días, esta debía volver a su trabajo al otro lado. Pero gracias a Michael y una noticia bastante interesante, decidió ayudar con el objetivo de este, siendo el intermediario entre el ángel y Goku, además no le desagradaba la idea de poder visitar a su nueva pupila y su ex pupilo para entrenar de vez en cuando, pero eso es otra cosa que más adelante se detallara.

-estoy preparada- desde el interior del templo, se podía ver a la hermosa rubia de rostro angelical, usando un vestido blanco veraniego, zapatos bajos del mismo color y un collar de oro con la cruz como medalla.

-te vez hermosa hermana- halago Michael a Gabriel, la cual solo se miraba algo confundida ya que no se sentía hermosa pero si algo rara, ya que nunca había usado esta clase de vestido. Bueno el ángel estaba acostumbrado en usar menos ropa.

-¿seguro que esta ropa es la que usan los humanos?- preguntaba la chica de rubio cabello, dando un nuevo vistazo al vestido.

-para mi te ves bastante terrícola- exclamo piccolo con el ceño fruncido, pero hasta él debía admitir que su pupila se veía bien con ese conjunto, -vamos, no perdamos más tiempo- dijo el guerrero namek, lanzándose de la plataforma en dirección de la casa son.

-vamos Gabriel- Michael junto a su hermana, partieron del templo de kami-sama hacia su objetivo junto al namek.

-¡buena suerte a todos!- grito dende desde arriba, junto a mister popo.

[En las puertas del purgatorio]

-rayos, ¿enserio debo vestir esto para ir al otro mundo?- preguntaba una molesta raynare, la cual usaba un vestido purpura con detalles blancos en sus caderas. Además de un par de zapatos de color negro, decorando su imagen con el cabello suelto como cascada en su espalda. Está más que decir que este estilo, no era de su gusto a la caída.

-te ves preciosa raynare, recuerda que debemos hacer un buen acto de presencia si queremos ganarnos la confianza de la familia son- decía azazel con estrellas en los ojos, viendo a la pelinegra.

-¿estás seguro que apoyaran a nuestra facción con esa propuesta?- pregunto algo sonrojada raynare, mirando hacia otro lado. Esto daba indicar que esa tal propuesta la involucraba en al vergonzoso para ella.

-no te preocupes por detalles, además a ti no te pareció mala idea- decía el hombre de cabello rubio y negro, moviendo sus cejas de arriaba abajo.

-silencio señor azazel- dijo la sonrojada y molesta caída, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero en sus pensamientos, esperaba que todo diera resultado a favor de ellos.

-ya lárguense, que no me dejan trabajar- dijo enma-sama, ya que el caído de bicolor cabello y raynare, estaban en el escritorio haciendo todo este jaleo.

-si, si, ya nos vamos- dijo el líder de los caídos haciendo un ademan con su mano, sacando una vena de furia en la cabeza del ogro mayor. Enma levanto su puño con ira, -disculpa- con esto dicho, azazel desapareció en un círculo de tele transporte junto a raynare.

-ese hombre me llevara a la ruina, solo espero que la paz entre las tres facciones siga como en estas últimas décadas- decía con un leve suspiro el juez del otro mundo, continuando con su labor, sellando cada papel de los muertos recientes.

Cabe destacar, cada una de estas preparaciones de cada facción, no se hicieron al mismo tiempo, si no en cada cierto tiempo al pasar el día, pero esto se explica más adelante en la trama, donde la familia son, como ya intuyen, serán visitados por cada facción. Cada una de estas con distintos objetivos.

[En la residencia de la familia sayayin]

Ya cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, terminaba su desayuno bueno, hace un buen rato que habían terminado de comer. Akeno estaba con Gohan, estudiando en la habitación, shuri en la cocina preparando una canasta para un lindo día de campo en el lago cercano a la casa, mientras que Goku estaba realizando varias flexiones de brazos en la sala.

-bien creo que ya está todo listo para poder irnos- dijo shuri con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, esta mientras terminaba de colocar la comida en la quinta cesta. Ya entienden que Goku y Gohan comen mucho, y solo una cesta no serviría para el apetito de estos dos, -¡Gohan, Akeno!- llamo la pelinegra a los pequeños, dando aviso de que todo estaba listo.

-si mamá- decía Akeno bajando las escaleras, con rapidez siendo seguida por el joven sayayin. Shuri pretendía darle la orden de llevar la canasta con los cubiertos a su hija, pero antes un par de golpes suaves en la puerta la distrajeron de esto.

-Gohan, hijo ¿podrías ir a abrir la puerta?- pregunto con una sonrisa tierna shuri al mestizo. Este asintió y sin pensar que al abrir esa puerta cambiaría su vida, fue a ver quién era que tocaba a esta hora de la mañana. En el momento de dar vuelta la perilla, una mancha roja se arrojó sobre el mestizo, quedando esta encima del sayayin, siendo la pequeña pelirroja gremory, la cual provoco esto.

-al fin, puedo conocer a mi futuro reina- decía extasiada Rias con una sonrisa de confianza absoluta, mientras que detrás de ella, venelana entraba a la casa. Esta más que decir, que tan rápida como el rayo, Akeno corrió con Gohan molesta por esta escena de él y la gremory.

-hey niña, quítate de encima de mi Gohan en este momento- decía una furiosa Akeno con una vena en su cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pisaba fuertemente en repetidas ocasiones su pie en el suelo. Shuri al darse cuenta del escándalo y al igual que Goku, fue a ver quiénes irrumpían a su hogar de tal forma.

-la pequeña tiene razón, Rias, sé que estas emocionada pero debes tener modales- decía venelana en un tono de reproche bastante suave a su hija, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse y Akeno a Gohan, -¿Qué dirías si yo hiciera lo mismo con el señor Goku?- pregunto venelana a la pequeña, pero esta pregunto alerto a shuri.

-que tendría papá nuevo- contesto la pregunta Rias a su madre, la cual rio ligeramente. Shuri atento a esto y a la actitud de la señora gremory, decidió intervenir.

-disculpen, pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque interrumpen de esta forma en la casa de mi novio?- pregunto la madre de Akeno con una suave sonrisa en su cara, pero el aura purpura en ella denotaba su enfado.

-le pido disculpas por esto, yo soy venelana gremory y esta es mi hija Rias gremory, somos del inframundo y hemos venido a discutir ciertas cosas con son Goku y su hijo- decía la peli castaña sin dejarse intimidar por shuri, es mas esta daba un paso adelante, increpando a la pelinegra.

-¡ya lo recuerdo!, usted es la señorita que me salvo la vida, antes de que cell estallara y su hija de aquella vez- ahora Goku hablo con venelana, la cual le dio una sonrisa al sayayin de raza pura, mientras que shuri veía con los ojos entrecerrados a la madre de Rias.

-un placer volver a verte son Goku- saludo la cabeza de la familia gremory, dando una leve reverencia al guerrero.

-hola señor son Goku, yo también vine- decía la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sacando una carcajada del sayayin. Goku acaricio los cabellos de Rias.

-hola pequeña, oh, y no me digan son Goku o señor, díganme Goku como todos mis amigos- exclamo el guerrero de las artes marciales, comportándose amistosamente con las extrañas, pero así era la personalidad del sayayin y no había más remedio que tolerarlo, o eso pensaba shuri con una ceja alzada.

-es un honor que el guerrero que nos salvó de la destrucción nos trate tan amistosamente- decía venelana con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. El sayayin por su lado, reía con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-papá, ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- pregunto Gohan al sayayin de raza pura, el cual le relato o mejor les recordó a su familia sobre la mujer que le salvo la vida y lo llevo al inframundo con una técnica parecida a la tele transportación.

-oh no había pensado en eso, pero creo que debo agradecerle con todo mi corazón señora venelana por haber salvado a mi querido Goku- decía sinceramente la madre de Akeno, haciendo una reverencia a la peli castaña.

-no fue nada, solo cumplíamos nuestro deber de mantener el mundo girando- decía con una ligera risilla la mujer gremory, pero Gohan con gran rapidez se puso en frente de ella y se inclinó ante venelana.

-señora venelana, muchas, muchas gracias por haber salvado la vida de mi padre, después de lo sucedido, pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pero ustes…- Gohan se tomó una paisa para respirar y de mantener sus emociones en control, -usted lo trajo de vuelta, desde que escuche de lo que paso, he querido agradecer lo que hizo, muchas gracias señora venelana- decía Gohan con la cabeza abajo. La culpa aun invadía en los sentimientos del mestizo. Culpa de no derrotar a cell cuando pudo y provocar que su padre se sacrificara por esto.

-pequeño Gohan- exclamo venelana acercándose al sayayin, el cual abrió sus ojos y alzo la mirada, para luego encontrarse en los brazos de la reina gremory, -yo soy la que esta agradecida por todo tu esfuerzo que mostraste en la batalla y al final logrando derrotar a ese monstruo, el inframundo está agradecido contigo- decía la madre de Rias, mientras que su hija sonreía por esto y shuri se ponía algo celosa por lo melosa de venelana con su futuro hijastro.

-gracias señora venelana- respondió Gohan, aceptando el abrazo de la mujer. La calidez de la mujer, hacía sentir bien al mestizo, como lo hacía sentir shuri con él, en ocasiones de preocupación y dudas en él mismo.

-cof, cof, si no es molestia, señora venelana, ¿podría explicar sus motivos con mi novio y su hijo?- pregunto algo molesta shuri, tomando al mestizo de los hombros y quitarlo con suavidad de la mujer gremory.

-oh excúsenme señora….- venelana decía a la pelinegra, pero ella aun no se había presentado.

-shuri himejima, y esta es mi hija, Akeno himejima- se presentó la miko a ella y su pequeña. Esta última, estaba abrazando el brazo izquierdo del sayayin, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Rias. Por su lado, la pelirroja aun sonreía con confianza sin perder de vista al guerrero hibrido.

-un placer señorita shuri- dijo venelana sin perder la suave curva de felicidad en sus labios, -ahora me gustaría ir al grano con el joven Gohan- decía la peli castaña mirando al hijo de Goku, quien solo encaro una ceja confundido.

-¿yo?- pregunto el primogénito de Goku, apuntándose a él mismo. Venelana asintió con la cabeza en varias veces, esta para luego mirar a su hija, dando pie que ahora era su turno de hablar.

-Gohan, hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí- decía la pequeña pelirroja, acercándose al sayayin hasta estar frente a él.

-claro, haría cualquier cosa por la familia que rescato a mi padre- dijo el sayayin mestizo con una sonrisa en su cara, en eso, Rias saco la pieza de la reina, una pieza de ajedrez común y corriente, pero en vez de color blanco o negro, esta era de un tono rojizo.

-conviértete en la primera pieza de mi nobleza, se la reina de mi sequito son Gohan- dijo con claridad en seguir en su voz Rias, ofreciéndole la pieza al hijo de Goku. Se puede decir que los rostros de la familia son era de una total confusión.

-no lo comprendo del todo- dijo el mestizo mirando la pieza de ajedrez en la mano de Rias y luego a la chica, para después mirar a venelana.

-yo lo explicare Gohan- en ese instante, la madre de Rias, comenzó a darle un breve discurso sobre lo que conllevaba ser una pieza de la nobleza de un demonio, los beneficios de esto y que debía pasar para ser parte del sequito, lo cual por supuesto no fue del agrado del sayayin mestizo o los demás.

-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar eso, sayayin soy y terrícola nací, no puedo ser un demonio, además no quiero ser el sirviente de nadie- dijo el sayayin mestizo, dejando a una Rias con la boca abierta aunque su madre solo asintió con la cabeza, como si ya esperase esta respuesta.

-pe..pero ser parte de la familia gremory tiene muchos beneficios para toda tu familia Gohan, pueden mudarse al inframundo y vivir como reyes- decía Rias intentando persuadir al mestizo, lo que saco una sonrisa del sayayin.

-lo siento pero me niego- volvió a decir el mestizo, haciendo entristecer a la pelirroja, la cual bajo su cabeza con los ojos llorosos, amenazando en dejar caer lágrimas de frustración.

-y si les digo que pueden tener un mejor entrenamiento que en la habitación del tiempo- soltó de golpe la peli castaña, llamando la atención del mayor de los son.

-¿es eso cierto?- pregunto el emocionado Goku, colocándose frente a la matriarca de los gremory.

-es cierto, es más, no tienen por qué ser demonios o ser de algún sequito para esto, solo pido una cosa- exclamo la madre de Rias, la cual esta última dejo su tristeza de lado y hayo un faro de esperanza en su madre.

-si es un súper entrenamiento, hare lo que sea- decía el sayayin de raza pura, el cual denotaba su emoción en su voz, mientras que su novia se daba una palmada en su cara.

-la familia gremory ha estado bajo amenaza de varias otras familias después de la muerte de mi antiguo marido- explicaba venelana al sayayin de raza pura, el cual no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, -pido que la familia son, forme una alianza con la familia gremory del inframundo- dijo venelana bastante seria, que impresiono a Goku, el cual no sabía que decir, esto por una razón.

-oye shuri- decía Goku en un susurro a su esposa.

-dime amor- exclamo con cariño la madre de Akeno.

-¿Qué es una alianza?- pregunto el desentendido sayayin, haciendo que cada uno de los presentes cayera de espaldas al suelo, -¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntaba el pobre sayayin de raza pura, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Shuri se levantó manteniendo su suave sonrisa en su rostro, culpándose por no haber visto venir esta pregunta de su ignorante novio.

-a grandes rasgos, lo que pide la señora venelana, es que nuestra familia ayude a la suya en tiempos de guerra o conflicto- explicó shuri a su novio, el cual asentía con la cabeza mientras se tomaba la barbilla.

-es exactamente lo que pido, solo debo colocar una marca en usted y su hijo, como señal de nuestra alianza- decía venelana pensando que ya tenía el trato en la bolsa, a lo con su mano mostraba la marca gremory que debía estar en los cuerpos de los son.

-no lo haremos- exclamo igual de serio Goku que la peli castaña, la cual estaba con la boca semi abierta, al escuchar la frase del sayayin mestizo, -no entiendo mucho de las cosas, pero sí sé que las guerras siempre existe muerte de gente inocente y no quiero convertirme en un asesino, yo peleo para ser más fuerte y no para matar a menos que sea necesario- decía el sayayin de raza pura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Venelana suspiro tranquila, ya que lo que pensaba no era cierto, Goku era más bueno de lo que aparentaba.

-tranquilo señor Goku, los conflictos de que hablo, son disputas que se resuelven como un torneo, como el cual usted participo en el pasado- explicaba la madre de Rias volviendo a sonreír, pero shuri aún no estaba de acuerdo con esto.

-si es así me gustaría formar esa alianza, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por Gohan- exclamo Goku mirando a su primogénito el cual tenía un rostro de pensar la situación.

-esperen un momento, Goku no será el sirviente de nadie además de que tiene deberes en su hogar- decía la pelinegra himejima colocándose frente al sayayin de clase baja.

-no se preocupe señora shuri, la oferta también es para usted, les invito a vivir en mi mansión en el inframundo, donde estarán igual de cómodos que aquí- decía la peli castaña con tranquilidad, sacando una duda de shuri la cual pensó mejor la situación ya que la oferta era bastante tentadora, además esta mujer no pretendía o eso se veía, que quería llevarse a Goku para ella misma.

-¿tú qué piensas Gohan?, no tienes que convertirte en un demonio y podríamos tener un mejor entrenamiento que la habitación del tiempo- decía Goku a su hijo, recalcando la oferta de venelana, mientras que Rias estaba impaciente por la respuesta del sayayin mestizo.

-papá yo….- antes de que Gohan respondiera la pregunta de su padre, se escuchó una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

-y yo pensaba que la señora venelana gremory, venía a pedir al señor Goku que se uniera a la facción de los demonios y asegurar su supremacía con las demás facciones- todos se voltearon a ver de quien era esta voz algo socarrona, dándose cuenta de que un hombre con una gabardina de color vino y de cabello de colores rubio y negro, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, además de tener a un lado de este a una joven tal vez unos cinco años mayor que Gohan, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-el líder de los ángeles caídos, azazel- decía con molestia la madre de Rias. Al escuchar esto, el cambio de ánimos de shuri cambio y ahora mostraba un rostro bastante molesto con la presencia de este hombre.

-ese es mi nombre, un placer de conocerlo señor Goku y a Gohan, gracias por salvar a la tierra, en nombre de la facción de los ángeles caídos, te lo agradezco- decía el hombre de cabello bicolor, quien con rapidez, le daba la mano al sayayin mestizo, quien estaba bastante confundido como su padre.

-la presencia de los caídos en esta casa no es bienvenida- dijo shuri parándose en frente de azazel con el ceño fruncido.

-veo que aun tienes resentimiento con lo que paso shuri, aunque ya has rehecho tu vida lo cual me alegra- decía el líder de los caídos con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que shuri solo chasqueo los dientes. Por otro lado, Gohan no le quitaba los ojos a la pelinegra amiga de azazel, y esta le devolvía la mirada sonriéndole a este.

-veo que no le quitas la mirada a mi protegida- decía el líder de los caídos a Gohan, el cual solo se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada. Al escuchar esto, Akeno y también Rias se aferraron a los brazos del mestizo, -ella es raynare, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte Gohan- presento azazel a la caída, la cual saludaba al mestizo con la mano derecha.

-es mío/es mío- pensaron al mismo tiempo Rias y Akeno, que no se soltaban del sayayin mestizo, lo que sorprendió a estas ya que es como si se pudieran leer el pensamiento y se miraron a la una con la otra con molestia.

Rias aun un poco decepcionada, aún conservaba la esperanza de que Gohan al menos fuera su amigo, es decir apenas son unos niños y su amistad se podría acrecentar con aceptar la invitación de su madre. Por el lado de venelana, mantenía en su cabeza las palabras socarronas de azazel, el cual volvía a encarar a los adultos.

-habla claro azazel, no solo has venido a mostrar tu gratitud con la familia son- decía venelana con seriedad, ya que no le agradaba la petulancia en que se dirigía este con Goku o Gohan.

-tienes la boca llena de razón señora venelana, tengo una solicitud bastante parecida a la tuya con el señor Goku- decía el hombre de cabello bicolor guiñando un ojo al sayayin. Esta demás decir que Goku no comprendía que estaba sucediendo.

-siempre supe que los caídos eran unos mezquinos en busca de poder y tú eres la muestra de ello- decía con veneno en su voz shuri a azazel, pero el aludido no hizo caso mientras que caminaba por la sala de la habitación junto a su protegida.

-algo mezquino puedo ser, pero no tanto como para ofrecer lo mejor para la familia son- decía con alegría el líder de los caídos sacando una manta de su gabardina mientras la colocaba en medio de la sala.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunto con molestia venelana. Es cómico, ya que shuri y venelana miraban de la misma forma a azazel, con la misma postura y una similar aura saliendo de ellas.

-pues yo solo intento hacer ¡esto!- grito el hombre, dejando ver que debajo de la manta, aparecieron varios electrodomésticos de última generación a un lado raynare, apuntando a los aparatos con una sonrisa jovial, -¡si el señor Goku y el pequeño Gohan aceptan ser de la facción de los ángeles, pueden llevarse todos estos premios que nos muestra la bella raynare!- decía con voz de locutor del caído mostrando cada aparato, sacando una gota de sudor de los presentes.

-así es señor azazel, se pueden llevar una lavadora de última generación, aspiradora automática, una nueva lámpara de pie y sin mencionar la mejor secadora del universo- decía raynare como una presentadora profesional, mostrando cada aparato al sayayin, quien no sabía que decir ante esto.

-una oferta bastante tentadora, ¿no es así señor Goku?- decía el líder de los caídos, moviendo sus cejas, mientras miraba al sayayin de cerca.

-yo te ofrezco eso si aceptas mi petición- declaro venelana mirando al sayayin, quien no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que shuri solo se frotaba la barbilla, considerando aún más la oferta de los gremory.

-bien si eso no es suficiente, nada podrá igualar ¡esto!- grito azazel colocando la manta sobre raynare para luego quitarla, revelando a la caída con una vestido de sirvienta, sacando un sonrojo de la chica y también de Gohan, -su propia sirvienta- decía el caído apuntando a su protegida con sus manos.

-¡esto no era parte del trato!- grito enfadada raynare, tratando de taparse con sus manos en la falda del vestido, sacando aún más gotas de sudor de los presentes. Esta más que decir, que esto era bastante hilarante.

-ella cocina los manjares más deliciosos del otro mundo- decía con voz astuta el hombre de bicolor cabello, sacando una mueca de Goku pero una de molestia, ya que eso de sirvienta no le gusto ni un poco, pero si lo de la comida. El sayayin de clase baja estaba en un embrollo, así que opto por la mejor opción.

-¿tú que piensas Gohan?- pregunto el sayayin susurrándole a su hijo.

-papá yo….- pero antes de que el mestizo diera su opinión sobre esto, una voz de la puerta de la casa les llamo la atención, además de ser una muy conocida por los son.

-veo que tienes muchas visitas el día de hoy Goku- exclamo piccolo entrando a la casa son, junto a los dos ángeles. Por supuesto que Gabriel se fue junto a Gohan, arrebatándoselo a Rias y Akeno, para abrazarlo un par de segundos y luego colocarlo debajo de sus pechos.

-hey, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto molesta Akeno tratando de quitar a Gohan de las garras del ángel.

-deja a mi reina en paz- decía Rias jalando al sayayin del otro brazo, pero Gabriel con un rostro neutral no soltaba al mestizo, que al igual que su padre no sabía qué hacer.

-eran los que faltaban Michael, la facción de los ángeles- decía azazel con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras venelana y shuri mantenían sus rostros serios, -supongo que vienes por lo mismo que yo y la señora gremory- decía con tono alegre el líder de los caídos, quien se acercaba al líder de la facción angelical y venelana a estos dos.

-es lo contrario azazel, vengo a detener los planes de ustedes dos- decía el ángel de rubia cabellera larga, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Los tres comenzaron a elevar cada uno su ki, mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Las tres facciones que dominan el otro mundo, se encontraron en la residencia son. Cada uno con objetivos claros y para realizarlos debían pasar sobre las demás facciones, mientras que los sayayin estaban al medio, siendo que estos no entendían lo que estaba pasando. La pregunta es ahora, ¿Qué facción será la vencedora y cuál es la opinión de Gohan en todo eso?, esa y otras incógnitas serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo de este fic.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo amigos, en el próximo capitulo se viene la aclaración de estas ultimas preguntas, y se que algunos ya estarán especulando que sucederá, pero mis labios están sellados y dejare que lo piensen y me lo digan en los comentarios, denme sus opiniones o saludo, lo que ustedes piensen, sin mas espero leer sus comentarios ya que con gusto lo hare.

Sin mas que decir me despido de ustedes y tengan un excelente día.


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos lectores, dark volviendo a publicar y con algo de desconcierto, pero yo voy a ser sincero, no volveré a pedir comentarios, ya que muchos critican por eso, solo quiero que piensen una cosa y lo tengan en mente. Un comentario de parte de quien lee la historia en cada capitulo, es una agradecimiento, un gracias, un me gusta como vas o como me gustaría que hicieras las cosas, es una muestra de que les interesa la historia, pero cuando veo que existen mas de 500 visualizaciones al capitulo correspondiente y no dejan un simple review, pues pienso, que dicen, "a la mierda, yo solo leo esta cosa de paso y no me interesa el fic, solo es otra mierda mas para matar el tiempo", yo no pido una gran critica, un gracias a veces es suficiente, les dejo esto para que reflexionen.

W.M King: si estuvo muy divertido.

octavio675: bueno, pues actualizare como se me de él tiempo.

ThonyCvs: jejejejejej

Anderson Yagami: o puede ser lo contrario.

Steamruby: eso es cierto.

Vegeto: no nunca Gohan o Goku serán sirvientes de nadie. Lo que mencionas sobre las hermanas es gracioso, pero eso diré y nada mas, ya vere lo de irina.

666: azazel el presentador de concursos. Lo tomare en cuenta pero lo del harem ahora es pura especulación.

: jajajajajajaja

twisterblake2015: thank you my friend

jefferson0390: gracias.

Fedbax25: sabes, también estoy pensando lo mismo de Goku, con venelana y listo, que las cosas fluyan. Sabes, ni siquiera se quien es rossweis o como se llame, gracias por el comentario.

Lucho123: Goku y Gohan son los prota, pero eso no quiere decir que tendrán los máximos harem y nada por el estilo. Tu comentario es uno de los mejores.

LeonHeart77: lo del ssj3 eso solo yo lo se y creo que muchos lo sabrán con este capitulo. Una cosa te puedo decir, seguiré la senda de dragón ball y dxd nada mas, llegare a la saga de buu y listo amigo lo siento.

kaiser akuma 7: tus gustos son los tuyos y no los mios.

fabry96: yo seguiré la historia hasta la saga de buu digo hasta terminar a esa saga, el fic aun le quedan varios capítulos. Ya vere lo de irina, no menciones a issei ya que jamás aparecerá en mi historia.

Johns: bueno, ya veras que pasara en este capitulo y todas tus dudas quedaran resueltas.

Es todo por ahora, espero les guste el capitulo y solo digo. Ninguna de las series es de mi autoría solo de sus creadores.

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 13: la decisión de Goku, el futuro de Gohan.

Era una relajante mañana en la montaña paoz, donde el sol cubría las fronteras y los cerros verdes por el pasto que decoraba este bello lugar. Los animales, monstruos y dinosaurios corrían de un lado a otro, empezando cada uno su día así como las familia de las distintas colinas en ese sector, pero había un pequeño detalle en una de las casas en la montaña paoz, donde un cierto sayayin, su hijo, su novia y la hija de su novia que era como su hija, recibieron visitas bastantes extravagantes y muy raras, ya que solo llegaron e impusieron varias cosas a la familia sayayin y ahora estas visitas discutían la una con la otra, dejando de lado a la familia son quienes eran meros espectadores de la pelea.

-los ángeles siempre tan correctos y puros como en la antigüedad- decía el líder de los caídos con cierto aire de sarcasmo en su voz, pero Michael no le hacía mucho caso y solo le sonreía a este.

-lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de los caídos y los demonios- respondió el líder de la facción angélicas mirando a venelana y luego a azazel, quienes chasquearon sus dientes.

-los demonios no tuvimos la suerte de nacer para gobernar el paraíso y nos dieron la misión de cuidar a los peores monstruos del universo- decía la madre de Rias con el ceño fruncido, mientras mantenía sus manos en su vestido bastante formal.

-claro para los caídos tampoco nos trató bien la vida, ya que nos encargamos de controlar a estas bestias para ser juzgadas, el pobre kokabiel con el ultimo termino con varias costillas rotas- decía con un ligero tono melancólico fingido el líder de los caídos, recordando cuando cell le dio un buen golpe al ángel caído y lo dejo en un estado deplorable.

-la última guerra no salió bien cuando estos mismos temas se colocaron en discusión- exclamo el líder de los ángeles, ahora cambiando su rostro a uno más serio, -creo que ninguno de ustedes va a ceder con la familia de Goku- decía el hermano de Gabriel mirando a sus contrapartes.

-el señor Goku debe tomar esta decisión por su propia cuenta- exclamo venelana ahora volviendo su mirada hacia el sayayin de raza pura, quien miraba de un lado a otro.

-por supuesto, que aceptara la mejor oferta- decía más confiado el hombre de bicolor cabello, riendo ligeramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-señor Goku, recuerde que su poder es para el bien de la raza humana y no el bien común de una sola raza- decía el hermano de Gabriel viendo a los ojos del sayayin, quien frunció el ceño y opto por una actitud más seria.

-yo…- dijo Goku con seriedad haciendo una pausa dramática. Venelana, Michael y azazel acercaron sus rostros a Goku, esperando su respuesta.

-siii…- decían los tres al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, Gohan intentaba poner atención a su padre, pero los pechos de Gabriel y ser jalado por Rias y Akeno, además de no dejar de mirar a raynare, no le permitían concentrarse.

-yo pues…- Goku sonrió y comenzó a frotarse la parte trasera de su cabeza. Los lideras de las facciones tragaron saliva, aun expectantes a la respuesta del sayayin, -yo me muere de hambre ¿ustedes no?- soltó Goku al fin, haciendo que los tres cayeran de espaldas al suelo con los pies levantados, mientras el rival de vegeta se reía como siempre.

-es verdad querido, nosotros estábamos a punto de salir a un bonito día de campo, cuando ellos nos interrumpieron- decía shuri con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sin mostrar hostilidad con sus inesperados visitantes, -ya que están aquí, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?- pregunto amable la pelinegra novia de Goku, a lo que las facciones se miraron el uno con el otro.

-yo digo, que sería un placer acompañarnos- decía la peli castaña invocando un circulo de transporte, donde invoco un sombrero veraniego para ella y su hija, además de su propia canasta de picnic.

-también me apunto- declaro el líder de los caídos, convocando sus propios artículos para el campo.

-una excelente jugada señora shuri- pensó Michael mirando a la novia de Goku, la cual ayudada por la frase de su padre, termino con la discusión de las facciones antes de que pasara a mayores.

-ok, ya termino, Gohan no es un juguete- dijo piccolo tomando a su antiguo alumno del cuello de su dogi para levantarlo en el aire.

-aaaaawww- decían con decepción Akeno, Gabriel y Rias, ya que su Gohan era apartado de ellas.

-gracias por eso señor piccolo, pero me está avergonzando- decía el hijo de Goku con las mejillas coloradas y mirando de reojo a la caída, que reía divertida por la situación del pequeño guerrero.

-disculpa enano- decía el namek, dejando al hijo de Goku en el suelo, mientras volvía a respirar tranquilo, mientras que venelana le colocaba el sombrero a su hija, -no entiendo mucho de lo que está pasando Gohan, pero pase lo que pase se que escogerás una decisión que enorgullecerá a todos- decía el guerrero namekusei, a la vez que frotaba la cabeza del pequeño.

-gracias señor piccolo, aunque ya tengo claro mi decisión- decía el mestizo sonriéndole a su antiguo maestro y mejor amigo. Piccolo le devolvió la sonrisa al pequeño que era como su propio hijo.

-piccolo, Gohan, vamos- decía Goku con alegría y emoción ya que pronto degustaría los mejores manjares de su novia.

-andando Gohan- decía Akeno abrazando el brazo derecho del mestizo.

-no puedo esperar para pasear contigo mi reina- exclamo la pelirroja abrazando el brazo izquierdo del sayayin mestizo, quien solo sonrió nerviosamente, ya que por detrás llegaba Gabriel y pasaba sus manos hasta llegar a su pecho. Una vez más, Gohan tenía a las tres chicas sobre él, mientras que a su lado, aun con la vestimenta de sirvienta, raynare lo miraba divertida.

Por su lado, Goku era quien cargaba un par de cestas en sus brazos, mientras que azazel llevaba una y Michael como buen hombre ayudaba a estos. Shuri y venelana iban por detrás, comenzando una conversación sobre la comida, el entorno y como era vivir en la montaña paoz, llevándose de maravilla al ser las dos madres solteras y con la pasión por la cocina. No lo mencione, pero a venelana le gustaba cocinar aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo.

Los hombre también iniciaron su propia conversación, pero esta iba a la pelea con cell, los movimientos y ataques de Goku, quien les hablaba lo duro que fue la pelea con el androide, además de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para estar a su nivel, impresionando a ambos líderes de sus respectivas facciones, quienes comprendían de poco a poco lo lejos que llegaban los sayayin por una pelea con alguien fuerte.

En el lado de los pequeños, Rias hablaba y hablaba de lo poderoso y impresionante que se veía Gohan dándole una paliza a cell, mientras que Akeno complementaba la admiración de la pelirroja por el hijo de Goku. Gabriel también emitía un par de palabras de elogio para el hijo de Goku, no estaba tan seguro de esto, ya que la transformación de súper sayayin dos, lo hacía comportarse tan sanguinario que gozaba hacer sufrir a su oponente. Aunque las palabras de admiración de las chicas, solo lo motivaban a controlar este poder.

-les agradezco sus palabras chicas, pero si no hubiera sido por mi papá, no lo hubiera logrado- decía un poco cabizbajo el sayayin mestizo, dejando callada a Rias y Akeno, por su lado Gabriel no era de mucha comunicación, pero aún faltaba una opinión importante en esta discusión.

-¡eso no es cierto¡- hablo en voz alta la caída llamando la atención del pequeño guerrero y las demás chicas, hasta el namek quien iba detrás de ellos, -desde el otro mundo, yo sabía que podías contra esa bestia, desde el interior de mi corazón tenía la esperanza en ti Gohan- decía con mucha suavidad la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al darse cuenta lo que dijo, se tapó la cara de la vergüenza.

-ella tiene toda la razón Gohan, aun sin la ayuda de Goku o de nosotros, podrias haber acabado con cell porque así lo creías y así lo creíamos todos, superaste los limites enano y estoy orgulloso de eso- decía el namek posicionando una mano en la cabeza de la caída, la cual sonrió al antiguo mentor de Gohan y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-gracias señor piccolo, señorita raynare- decía Gohan muy agradecido por las palabras de estos dos, pero el rostro de cachorro de Rias, Akeno y Gabriel, se posaron frente a él, esperando un mimo verbal del sayayin mestizo, -a ustedes también, Akeno, señorita Rias y señorita Gabriel- exclamo Gohan sonriéndole a estas, mientras reía nerviosamente.

-solo dime Rias, mi reina- dijo la pelirroja volviendo a tomar el brazo del hijo de Goku.

-que no le digas de esa manera- hablo la oji violeta con molestia, tomando el brazo opuesto del guerrero de artes marciales.

-mi Gohan- también compartió su opinión la rubia chica sin dejar a abrazar al hijo de Goku, volviendo a la misma discusión de antes, sacando una risilla divertida de la caída y del namekusei.

Luego de caminar por un buen rato, el grupo más extraño que se pueda a ver, llegaron al claro de un hermoso lago, el cual era rodeado por el pasto más verde y suave que se podría encontrar en la montaña paoz. Cabe decir que cada una de las facciones estaba sorprendida por lo bello de este lugar. Sus pensamientos egoístas y otro similar, se acababa con ese bello paisaje, dándose cuenta que no solo el otro mundo se le debía dar toda la importancia, si no el mundo de los vivos era el cual debían proteger, así es como ellos nacieron, no solo para guiar, cuidar, proteger y juzgar a los muertos, también debían velar por la vida y aquellos que aun buscaban el bien de los demás. Estaban equivocados y sus propósitos egoístas con la familia sayayin estaban equivocados.

-es hermoso verdad- decía shuri la cual se acercaba a los líderes de cada una de las facciones, que aún no daban cabida en sus mentes tal maravilloso lugar. Debo decir que esto se aplicaba más para demonios y caídos, ya que los ángeles siempre velaban por los vivos.

-esto era lo que nos quería mostrar desde el principio, ¿verdad shuri?- pregunto el líder de los caídos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-aun cuando no me caes bien azazel, yo solo quiero proteger a mi querido Goku y a mi pequeño Gohan- exclamo con una suave sonrisa la novia del sayayin de raza pura, mirando el lago cristalino que reflejaba los rayos del sol.

-aghh, tienes toda la razón, pero el consejo no aceptara un no como respuesta, estoy atado de manos- decía el hombre de cabello bicolor, mientras que se frotaba la cabeza con molestia.

-tenemos problemas similares azazel- exclamo con seriedad la peli castaña, sin dejar de ver el lago. Michael empatizo con estos y pensó en un plan que beneficiara a todos por igual.

-tengo una idea, pero solo funcionara si el señor Goku y Gohan están de acuerdo- exclamo el líder de la facción angelical, mirando a un par de confundidos venelana y azazel.

[Un par de horas después]

La comida estaba de lujo, comieron hasta el cansancio y ahora la mayor parte de los presentes estaba recostado en el pasto de espaldas, dejando que los rayos del sol, tostara levemente su piel, excepto por piccolo, quien estaba debajo de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, en un estado de meditación absoluta. Pero debían sacar el tema del cual estuvieron discutiendo las facciones.

-señor Goku, ¿ha pensado en mi oferta de entrenar en el inframundo?- dijo de repente la madre de Rias, la cual se sentaba en el pasto, al igual que Goku quien lo hacía con más emoción.

-me encantaría pero…- Goku miro al hombre de cabello bicolor, a su novia y a Michael, quienes le sonrieron a este, mientras se sentaban en el pasto.

-no tengo problemas con eso señor Goku, solo pido que mi protegida se quede con ustedes, así tendremos un ojo vigilante en la familia son- decía el líder de los caídos, mirando a la pelinegra descansando junto al grupo de Gohan.

-lo mismo digo con Gabriel, ya que así podremos mantener que ninguna de las facciones use el poder de su familia para el beneficio propio- exclamo el líder de los ángeles, mirando a la rubia de grandes pechos, que mantenía a Gohan en sus brazos.

-¿tú qué piensas shuri?- pregunto el aún poco dudoso Goku, buscando la opinión de su novia, la cual le sonrió con suavidad.

-decisión que tomes, tu familia siempre te seguirá- decía la miko con suavidad, sacando una sonrisa del sayayin de raza pura.

-yo no lo sé, ¿Quién cuidara nuestro hogar?- decía el sayayin frotándose la cabeza. Pero una mano en su hombro le llamo la atención, a lo que miro sobre su hombro y encontró a su hijo sonriéndole.

-yo lo hare papá- dijo muy sonriente el hijo de Goku, el cual le sorprendió la repentina intervención del mestizo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso hijo?- pregunto el confundido Goku, levantándose del suelo siendo seguido por los demás, quienes también estaban confusos por las palabras del mestizo.

-papá, tu sueño siempre asido el de ser más fuerte, aun cuando mamá estaba viva, tu querías entrenar y volverte más fuerte, para pelear contra gente más poderosa que tu- decía con toda la razón el sayayin menor, sonriéndole a su padre.

-jejejejeje, es cierto- decía el sayayin de raza pura, sonriendo como siempre mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-es por eso que debes ir al otro mundo a enfrentarte con nuevos peleadores y tener un nuevo entrenamiento, no es fácil decirlo, pero yo no soy como tu papá- decía Gohan frotando su cuello al decir estas últimas palabras, desviando un poco la vista.

-piccolo ya me lo dijo, a ti no te gusta pelear como a mi- Goku comprendió las palabras de su hijo y que exactamente quería decir con esa frase.

-es por eso que me quedare en la tierra y seguiré con mis estudios, como mamá hubiera querido y es algo que yo también quiero- decía muy decidido el primogénito de Goku, a lo que el sayayin asintió con la cabeza.

-¿estás seguro que puedes cuidar solo de la casa?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, hincándose en el suelo y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hijo. Antes de que Gohan respondiera, una pequeña voz hablo antes.

-no estará solo papá, yo me quedare con él- intervino la niña de ojos violetas colocándose a un lado de Gohan, quien le sonrió como agradecimiento a la chica.

-muuu, si Akeno se queda, yo también- exclamo Rias con un pequeño mohín en sus labios, posicionándose al otro lado del mestizo. Su madre le sonrió a la pelirroja, lo que daba entender que venelana que esta estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de la gremory menor.

-yo igual- dijo con voz monótona la pelirrubia ángel, acercándose detrás del mestizo y abrazándolo colocando su cabeza en sus enorme pechos.

-entonces raynare también, ¿verdad?- salió al paso el líder de los caídos tomando a la pelinegra y acercándola a Gohan, la cual se sonrojaba de la vergüenza pero aun así asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices Gohan?, es muy buena idea- decía Goku con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios. El mestizo lo medito un poco y luego sonrió nuevamente.

-está bien papá, entre todos cuidaremos nuestro hogar mientras estas fuera con mamá- decía el sayayin mestizo mirando a shuri, la cual le sonrió con suavidad a su pequeño guerrero.

-bien, raynare, te designo como la embajadora de los ángeles caídos para mantener vigilado a son Gohan- exclamo con voz autoritaria el hombre de cabello rubio y negro.

-si señor- respondió la sonrojada caída con una mano en su frente, como un saludo militar.

-lo mismo digo yo, te lo encargo Gabriel- decía el líder de la facción angelical mirando a su hermana. La cual solo emitió un "si" como respuesta y nada más. Piccolo miraba de lejos, como el futuro de su antiguo pupilo tomaba forma.

-Rias, ahora tienes una misión muy importante en tus manos- decía venelana a su hija sin dejar de tener una mueca de alegría en su cara. Rias también estaba muy feliz de esta misión ya que se podía acercar un poco más o mejor dicho mucho más al sayayin mestizo.

-lo hare mamá y sé que podre convencer a Gohan de ser mi reina- decía la pequeña gremory alzando su puño en señal de victoria, pero su madre negó con la cabeza.

-mi niña, jamás intentes cambiar a un hombre, solo deja que tu amistad con él fluya naturalmente- decía la matriarca de los gremory, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su retoño.

-si mamá- decía muy obediente la pelirroja menor. Su madre le brindo una gran sonrisa y le dio un leve abrazo a esta.

-genial, ya no puedo esperar por comenzar mi nuevo entrenamiento- decía el emocionado sayayin de clase baja, sacando una ligera risilla por parte de shuri por la actitud algo infantil de su novio.

-papá, tengo algo que pedirte antes de que te marches- dijo claramente el hijo de Goku con el ceño fruncido, haciendo ladear la cabeza de Goku por lo confuso y directo de su pequeño.

-dime, hijo- dijo el sayayin con una curva de alegría en sus labios pero con una ceja encarada, en señal de confusión. Gohan elevo un poco su ki, atrayendo la atención de su antiguo mentor y los líderes de las facciones, quienes sintieron el cambio de actitud del pequeño guerrero.

-quiero pelear contigo una vez más antes de que te vayas papá, pero esta vez, debes ir enserio, porque yo también lo hare- decía el mestizo aumentando su ki de golpe, creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-de acuerdo Gohan, quiero ver tu nueva fuerza con mis propios ojos y sentirla con mis propias manos- dijo igual de decidido Goku, también aumentando su ki.

-esto no lo esperaba pero no puedo dejar de emocionarme, al ver a dos sayayin batallar en vivo- decía el líder de los caídos, sin poder contener su emoción.

-genial, ahora veré a Gohan pelear, genial- decía la emocionada Rias, mientras que el rostro de Gabriel mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Gohan, Goku, ¿están seguro de esto?- pregunto al preocupada shuri mirando a su novio y luego a su pequeño guerrero.

-si mamá, quiero comprobar algo- exclamo con seriedad el sayayin mestizo.

-creo que estamos pensando lo mismo hijo- decía el sayayin de clase baja con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La cara de Goku, cambio a la que tenía cuando se enfrentaba a un rival fuerte, y quien más fuerte que su propio hijo que logro derrotar a cell.

-es mejor mantenernos al margen de esto, una batalla entre sayayin puede llegar a ser muy intensa- recomendó el líder de la facción angelical, comenzando a moverse del lugar, siendo seguido por azazel y venelana. Esta última miraba de reojo al sayayin de raza pura.

-bien, lo permitiré pero solo no destruyan el lugar- decía shuri con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, pero en su interior no podía dejar de preocuparse.

-ven Gohan, vamos al terreno baldío de por ahí- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura, apuntando a un costado del lago, donde solo había pasto y ninguna señal de ser viviente alrededor.

-espera un poco papá, señor piccolo…- pero antes de que Gohan siguiera con su frase, el namekusei se colocaba a un lado de este, para luego colocar su mano en la cabeza del mestizo.

-no tienes ni que pedirlo enano, con esas ropas no podrías pelear bien- exclamo el namekiano, usando su poder para transformar la ropa estilo chino de Gohan, al dogi purpura que uso para vencer al androide perfecto.

-gracias señor piccolo- al decir esto, Gohan libero un poco de su fuerza. Por su lado, Goku ya estaba en el centro del campo de batalla, realizando ejercicios de calentamiento típicos de él, antes de la lucha.

-¡tú puedes Gohan!- gritaba desde la distancia la pelirroja chica, mientras que su interés amistoso alzaba el vuelo y se acercaba a su padre.

-no pierdan de vista ningún detalle de esta pelea, jamás verán algo parecido en sus vidas- decía el namek, quien se acercaba al grupo de espectadores.

Desde la copa de un enorme árbol, la facción de los demonios, la facción de los caídos, la facción angelical, la familia son y el antiguo maestro de Gohan, esperaban para que se diera comienzo esta épica pelea. Aunque en sí, las jóvenes estaban animando a Gohan, pero por el lado de los adultos, buscaban ver con sus propios ojos, la fuerza de la raza sayayin.

-¿empezamos?- pregunto Goku a su hijo, a la vez que se ponía en guardia. Sin responder, Gohan cerró sus ojos y comenzó con la subida de su ki, hasta cierto punto.

-¡aaahhh!- con un grito al aire, el hijo de Goku se transformó en súper sayayin y se lanzó al ataque, dejando a Goku impresionado por lo enserio que se estaba tomando Gohan esta pelea. Todos sabemos que Goku no empieza en su estado más fuerte si no avanza en la pelea, así que pensó que su hijo haría lo mismo y la equivocación le costó un golpe en su rostro.

-ugghhh- gimió el sayayin de clase baja, mientras su cabeza se hacía para atrás por el golpe, el cual fue de tal impacto que envío el cuerpo de Goku contra la tierra, donde reboto un par de veces, antes de que este se diera una vuelta en el suelo y se levantara, pero Gohan ya le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-¡aaaahhhh!- grito el mestizo con sus manos por delante, con sus palmas abiertas enviando una ráfaga de ki dorada contra su padre. Goku al ver esto, aumento de golpe su ki y paso a la fase de súper sayayin.

-no lo haras- exclamo Goku dándole un golpe a la ráfaga de ki con su puño derecho, desviando el ataque hacia los cielos. No hubo tiempo de pausa y al estallido del ataque de Gohan, el pequeño se arremetió contra su padre una vez más.

Ahora a un nivel similar, el intercambio de puñetazos comenzó a gestarse entre padre e hijo, donde cada uno buscaba conectar al otro, pero al verse en un punto muerto, Goku decidió dejar recibir cada golpe de su hijo en sus brazos y buscar una forma de contrarrestar las lluvias de puños del mestizo. Gohan no era tonto y al darse cuenta de la estrategia de su padre, pensó en otra sin dejar de lanzar puñetazos.

-ahora- pensó Gohan abriendo sus ojos, terminando con los golpes de puños y al instante alzo su pie derecho a la altura de la cara de Goku, tratando de patear su rostro. El mencionado sayayin de raza pura, con una mueca de sorpresa leve, levanto su brazo izquierdo y detuvo el golpe, causando una onda de expansión por el golpe.

-¿patadas?- pensó confuso Goku, viendo como cambiaba de golpes Gohan, quien ahora usaba su pie derecho sin bajarlo, para comenzó a patear el rostro de su padre, quien lo esquivaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Gohan sin dejar respirar o pensar a su padre, detuvo su ataque y salto con su pie izquierdo para luego dar una vuelta por el aire, y girar sobre sí mismo con su pie izquierdo de fuera, realizando una patada giratoria con destino a la cabeza de su padre, pero este se agacho justo en el momento justo. Viendo pasar la patada sobre él, Goku alzo su puño en un gancho ascendente a la barbilla de su hijo pero este ya tenía una esfera de ki en su mano derecha y la uso para detener el golpe de su padre.

Una gran explosión se generó al chocar de ambos ataques, los cuales causaron una gran nube de polvo en el centro del campo de batalla. Los espectadores estaban impresionados con tan despliegue de poder. Es verdad que estos lo vieron ya pero en televisión, pero ver una pelea así con sus propios ojos era otra cosa, mientras tanto de la nube de polvo, emergían Goku y Gohan ambos en dirección contraria.

-sin duda alguna, la raza sayayin son guerreros hechos para la lucha- comento Michael con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-ahora pudo comprobar que su poder está más allá de ambos mundos- decía la madre de Rias refiriéndose al mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

-Gohan lindo- exclamo con voz monótona la hermana de Michael, sonrojándose levemente.

-tienes razón- respondió la protegida de azazel con un sonrojo un poco mas evidente que el de la ángel. Esto lo decían por la transformación de súper sayayin del mestizo, quien rubio les parecía más lindo a estas dos, bueno también a Akeno y Rias.

Por otro lado, ambos guerreros sayayin, mantenía varios metros de distancia el uno con el otro, los dos en pose de defensa, esperando a que los últimos vestigios de la nube de polvo desaparecía con el viento, aunque Goku no tenia ya las ganas de seguir con la batalla y con un movimiento de manos, coloco sus manos en su costado derecho, diciendo las palabras de su ataque.

-kaaaameeehaaaameee….- decía Goku en voz alta, tal vez uno de los errores de esta técnica, ya que Gohan se pudo dar cuenta de lo que tramaba su padre desde la otra parte de la cortina de polvo.

 _-¡masenko!-_ grito con fuerza el mestizo, enviando su característico ataque de color dorado contra su padre, el cual atravesó la nube de polvo y la despejo por la intensidad de su poder. Goku al darse cuenta de esto, sonrió de lado mientras mantenía su pose. Justo al frente de sus ojos, el ataque de su hijo estaba a solo un par de metros de él a lo que uso otra de sus técnicas.

-¡desapareció!- dijo con impresión el líder de los caídos.

-no, no lo hizo azazel, es la misma técnica que uso contra cell- decía venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro, fijando su mirada hacia Gohan, donde Goku hacia su aparición ante la mirada atónita de sus espectadores.

-¡haaaaaa!- grito el sayayin de clase baja, enviando la ráfaga de ki a quemarropa de su hijo. El mestizo no pudo hacer nada para evitar el golpe de energía que recibió en toda su espalda.

-¡aaaaahh!- grito de dolor Gohan, siendo empujado por el ataque de Goku, contra una roca cercana, haciendo estallar esta junto al cuerpo del mestizo. Esta demás decir que las chicas se preocuparon, bueno Rias y Akeno, quienes querían ayudar, pero fueron detenidas por Gabriel y raynare respectivamente.

-la tele-transportación, una técnica de los yadorat- decía Michael quien mostraba su sapiencia de las diferentes razas del universos y sus habilidades, -ellos fueron los que les enseñaron esta técnica al señor Goku- decía el líder de los ángeles con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-al parecer, la pelea se acabó- exclamo el líder de los caídos con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, este mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas. Pero azazel estaba subestimando a los sayayin y se notó con el aumento de poder en la tumba de rocas, en la cual estaba Gohan.

-yo no diría eso antes de tiempo- exclamo shuri con una suave sonrisa, aunque la tierra se estuviera remeciendo de un lado a otro.

En el campo de pelea, Goku estaba con una mueca de sorpresa absoluta, ya que pensaba que con ese ataque habría detenido a su hijo, pero estaba muy equivocado. Gohan mostraba indicios de no querer rendirse aun en esta pelea, lo que al pensarlo bien, Goku se sintió orgulloso de esto y decidió contestar a los deseos de su hijo, también aumentando su fuerza a su nivel más alto.

-¡aaaahhhh/aaahhhh!- gritaron ambos sayayin, liberando su máximo poder del súper sayayin. Gohan destrozando las rocas que se encontraban a su alrededor y Goku creando un agujero debajo de su persona.

-¿es que los sayayin no tienen limite alguno?- pregunto con algo dificultad azazel, ya que este se cubría con su antebrazo por la ráfaga de aire provocada por el poder desatado de padre e hijo, aunque no era el único, los demás hacían lo mismo que él.

-bien hijo, ahora comencemos el segundo asalto- decía Goku colocándose en pose de pelea, mientras el aura dorada lo rodeaba con mucha intensidad. Por otro lado, Gohan no contesto a su padre y ni siquiera se ponía en pose defensiva, solo estaba mirando a su papá.

-ya no me contendré más papá- grito el sayayin apretando fuertemente sus puños y dientes, comenzando a liberar aún más energía de su cuerpo, -enfádate, enfádate, enfádate- pensaba el mestizo una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras que su cabello se elevaba de poco a poco hacia arriba, erizándose más de lo que ya eran.

-no puede ser, esa transformación es….- decía sorprendida raynare, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo el cambio en el ki del mestizo.

-no puedo creer que este viendo con mis propios ojos- decía sorprendida la madre de Rias, sin despegar los ojos del hijo de Goku. azazel estaba sin palabras al igual que Michael, quienes solo atinaron a tragar un poco de saliva.

La electricidad característica en esta fase, se hacían presente en el cuerpo de Gohan. Su cabello ya casi estaba totalmente alzado hacia el cielo, sus músculos se tensaban y su mirada cambiaba de poco a poco, solo faltaba una cosa para completar la transición del súper sayayin a su fase mas poderosa hasta el momento conocida y era…

-¡aaaaAAAAAHHHH!- con estruendoso grito, el hijo de Goku pasaba a su transformación más poderosa, la fase del súper sayayin dos. Esto dejo con la boca abierta a cada uno de los presentes, que no comprendían como un chico emanaba tal cantidad de energía de su cuerpo.

-no esperaba esto, pero aun así no me retractare ahora- pensaba Goku con una mirada seria en su rostro, sin perder su guardia aunque Gohan luciera tan intimidante. Por su lado el mestizo, con una vista fría en sus ojos, dio un paso adelante. Lo que no contaba el hijo de Goku, fue la brisa de la tarde, que soplo directamente hacia los espectadores e hizo levantar la falda de sirvienta de raynare al ser la más holgada. De reojo el mestizo observo de lleno las bragas blancas de la pelinegra.

-¡kyaaaa!- grito la caída colocando sus manos en su falda para bajarla en el acto, mientras que un enorme rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, pero peor fue que se dio cuenta que Gohan le había mirado más de lo que planeaba enseñar el día de hoy.

El sayayin hibrido se le abrieron los ojos de poco a poco, así dando paso a la adolescencia del sayayin, además de ver las reacciones algo subidas de tono de Gabriel, la cual se mordía el labio inferior al sentir la energía de Gohan, no le ayudaba en nada al joven guerrero. Goku se aprovechó de esto, al ver que su hijo bajaba su guardia, yendo con todo para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando su hijo detuvo su golpe con la palma derecha.

-oh no- dijo Goku, ya que ahora estaba a la merced de su primogénito. Gohan se agacho y lanzo un golpe ascendente en la mandíbula de su padre. El golpe hizo levantar el cuerpo de Goku un par de metros en el aire, para luego con una vuelta en el aire, pateo con su pie derecho el pecho de Goku, enviándolo lejos de él a volar.

El súper sayayin dos sin perder el tiempo, uso su velocidad comparable a la luz, para reaparecer detrás de su padre, deteniendo su vuelo con un codazo en su espalda, lo cual hizo gemir de dolor a su rival. Sin contemplaciones, Gohan comenzó a darle una lluvia de puñetazos al tronco inferior de Goku, usando el cuerpo de este como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

-señorita shuri- exclamo Michael cambiando su semblante a uno serio, al igual que los demás. La paliza que estaba recibiendo Goku, ameritaba una intervención o eso es lo que piensan Michael y los otros dos líderes, pero extrañamente la madre de Akeno e interés amoroso de Goku estaba bastante tranquila.

-no se angustien, solo miren el rostro de querido Goku- exclamo la pelinegra con voz suave. Los líderes de las tres facciones, dirigieron sus miradas a Goku, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que este estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puede estar sonriendo después de la paliza que le están dando?- decía el líder de los caídos, mientras que Gohan terminaba con la lluvia de puños y seguía con una patada que mandaba a volar el cuerpo de su padre.

-lo entiendo, conozco esa sonrisa, yo la he puesto en varias ocasiones- decía venelana sonriendo suavemente. Shuri asintió con la cabeza, cada vez más le agradaba esta mujer.

-es una sonrisa de orgullo, Goku se siente orgulloso por Gohan- exclamo la pelinegra miko sonriendo de la misma manera que la madre de Rias, por su parte, en la batalla, el súper sayayin dos, enviaba a su rival contra el suelo con una patada de hacha en la cabeza de este.

-¿eso es todo papá?- pregunto el mestizo con un tono serio, mirando con desdén el cuerpo de su padre, estampado en la tierra. Goku al escuchar esto, comenzó a apoyarse en sus manos y con bastante dolor en el cuerpo, lentamente empezaba a levantarse.

-un guerrero normal no hubiera podido resistir un ataque de esa magnitud- exclamo Michael con una mueca seria en su rostro.

-Goku es un sayayin, él no se dará por vencido, aun no- decía la novia del sayayin, mirando como el mencionado hombre, ya estaba de pie mirando hacia arriba.

-¡ya es hora de terminar con esto hijo!- grito el sayayin de raza pura a su primogénito, mientras que colocaba sus palmas a un costado de su cuerpo.

-¡lo mismo digo papá!- respondió con la misma intensidad Gohan, quien al igual que Goku, se preparaba para un último ataque.

-kaaaameeee- decía la unísono padre e hijo, mostrando las caras serias de estos, al relatar las palabras del ataque de ki, -haaameeee- gritaban ambos, escuchándose las voces mezcladas de Goku y Gohan, con un brillo intenso que resplandecía por todo el sector.

-ahora si lo podemos decir, la batalla acabo- exclamo shuri con una sonrisa.

-¡haaaaaaaa!- gritaron ambos guerreros sayayin, disparando de sus palmas el famosos ataque del maestro roshi. Gohan desde el aire, y Goku desde la tierra, las ráfagas azules de energía se encontraron creando un destello blanco que cubrió el campo de batalla.

-juro que me hare más fuerte Gohan y la próxima vez, el resultado será diferente- pensó el sayayin de clase baja, cerrando sus ojos mientras que la luz lo envolvía por completo, dando así terminada la pelea de padre e hijo.

[Un par de horas después]

Goku comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia luego de la batalla. Abriendo sus ojos lentamente, el sayayin se encontró con su novia shuri a un lado de él, con la cabeza del sayayin en el regazo de la miko, la cual le sonrió como cada mañana que despertaban ambos abrazados en la cama.

-buenos días dormilón- dijo algo divertida la madre de Akeno mientras el sayayin se sentaba en el pasto. Creo que debo decir que ambos estaban debajo de la copa de un árbol, a la sombra de este, aunque ya la tarde caía y en solo una hora llegaría la noche.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Goku con la ropa rasgada y un par de contusiones en su cuerpo, pero nada grave. Aunque el dolor no era de mucha ayuda.

-veo que despertaste, ten- exclamo el guerrero namekiano, entregando una semilla del ermitaño al sayayin, -durante el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente, aproveche de ir con el maestro karin por una- decía piccolo, mientras Goku degustaba la semilla y se recuperaba al instante luego de tragarla.

-fiuuu, muchas gracias piccolo, ahora me siento mucho mejor- decía el guerrero de la raza sayayin, dando un salto para ponerse de pie, para luego ayudar a su novia para levantarse.

-son Goku, me alegre verte de pie- decía el líder de los caídos, acercándose junto a los demás al sayayin. Gohan por su lado, estaba siendo atosigado por las demás chicas, que exclamaban lo impresionante que se veía el joven mestizo en su fase de súper sayayin dos.

-jejejeje, creo que me fue peor de lo que pensé- decía entre risas el novio de shuir, frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-aun así, el combate fue alucinante, agradecemos que nos permitiera presenciar esto- decía con mucha cortesía el líder de los ángeles.

-bien, creo que es hora de retirarnos, la señora venelana tiene bastante que discutir con el señor Goku- exclamo el hombre de cabellera negra y rubia, sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

-¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto el confundido Goku alzando una ceja, sacando una ligera risa de su novia.

-luego lo veras cariño, por el momento, fue una tarde divertida, que les vaya bien a ambos- se despidió shuri con una leve reverencia hacia Michael, aunque para azazel solo le miro con mala cara.

-eso lo dice todo, ¡hey raynare!- grito el ldier de los caídos a su protegida, la cual volteo para fijar su vista en él, -buena suerte- dijo azazel, alzando el pulgar, para luego este desaparecer en un círculo mágico. Goku le despedía con la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gabriel, cuídate mucho- exclamo el ángel de rubios cabellos, con su típica mueca suave y lleno de confianza, -adiós señor Goku y que su futuro entrenamiento de frutos- dijo el hermano de Gabriel, estrechando la mano del sayayin.

-adiós Michael, que te vaya bien- se despedía el padre de Gohan, mientras que Michael convocaba un círculo mágico y desaparecía ante la vista de todos. Gabriel sonrió ante la partida de su hermano, sabiendo que este estaría bien al otro lado.

-ahora Goku es hora de regresar a casa, te espera una gran sorpresa- exclamo la pelinegra miko, sacando una vez mas, una mueca de confusión del sayayin.

[En la residencia son]

El sayayin mayor no podía de dejar de mirar su hogar, ya que estaba un poco cambiado o mejor dicho bastante cambiado para la vista de la gente normal. La casa circular era casi el doble de grande que antes, a lo que seguía con sus ojos la nueva casa muy parecida a la anterior pero más grande es todo.

-no solo los terrícolas usan la tecnología de la corporación capsula- decía venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-ven Goku, por dentro es mejor- el sayayin sin poder decir palabra alguna, fue jalado por su novia al interior de su hogar.

El interior era bastante espacioso, mejorando la sala central del hogar, una cocina mucho más grande, comedor para al menos una docena de personas, segundo piso con tal vez una decena de nuevas habitaciones, dos baños al interior y el típico baño al exterior que le encantaba a Goku, pero este ya no solo era un tarro de gran tamaño, ahora eran aguas termales originales. El rostro del sayayin era de gran asombro, pero no por la casa si no por lo enorme del refrigerador, surtido por una centena de víveres que le hacían agua la boca a cualquiera.

-mientras estabas inconsciente, nos tomamos la libertad de renovar el lugar, así tu hijo y mi hija, tendrán un lugar más amplio para vivir y no es todo- decía venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que caminaba a una puerta entre la sala y el comedor.

-esta parte alegrara mucho a Gohan- dijo shuri con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el mestizo junto a las chicas, veían cuando venelana abría la puerta, mostrando una biblioteca con centenares de libros posados en grandes estantes, además de una especie de salón de clases a un lado de este.

-Gohan quiere ser un gran investigador en el futuro, Rias y Akeno necesitan prepararse para la preparatoria, yo me hare cargo de que tengan la mejor educación posible- decía la madre de Rias. Gohan no podía creerlo, era un sueño hecho realidad.

-señora venelana, la verdad no sé qué decir- exclamo el emocionado guerrero mestizo, agradecido con la peli castaña, la cual se puso al nivel de Gohan.

-considera esto como un regalo de una amiga agradecida por seguir aún con vida- decía venelana con una suave sonrisa. Gohan no lo soporto más y abrazo a la madre de Rias. La mujer sin perder un solo segundo, devolvió el abrazo al mestizo, una escena bastante enternecedora.

Luego de esto, de mostrar cada rincón de la casa a los son, llego la hora de la cena, donde shuri, venelana, raynare y Gabriel ayudaron con esto, aunque la hermana de Michael no era muy buena en temas culinarios y solo ayudo con los cubiertos. Después todos cenaron y llego el momento de retirarse ya que caía la noche en la montaña paoz, pero aún quedaba una sorpresa más.

Las maletas de Goku y shuri estaban preparadas, así como las pertenencias de Rias, raynare y Gabriel, quienes ya estaban acomodadas en sus cuartos correspondientes, lo que quería decir que desde ese día, Goku partiría al inframundo junto a su novia para comenzar su entrenamiento, pero no piensen mal de shuri o venelana dejando a sus hijas, ya que estos los visitarían cada fin de semana para ver cómo iban las cosas, ese tema estaba arreglado.

-Gohan, cuídate mucho hijo, si tienes la oportunidad, no dejes de entrenar porque quiero pelear contigo cuando termine mi entrenamiento- decía el sayayin de raza pura con las manos en los hombros de su hijo.

-si papá- respondió Gohan. Goku asintió y luego se acercó a Akeno.

-lo mismo digo para ti Akeno, eres un guerrera innata y junto con Gohan deberán proteger el planeta cuando sea su momento- exclamo el sayayin de raza pura a la pequeña himejima.

-lo hare papá- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-chicas, les encargo a mi hijo y…- el sayayin hizo una pausa para mirar a Akeno, -a mi hija, cuídenlos bien- decía el guerrero de la raza sayayin.

-déjemelo a mi señor Goku, veré que Gohan, Akeno y Rias se alimenten bien- decía la pelinegra caída con mucha confianza en su voz. Cabe decir que esta aun usaba el vestido de sirvienta y pareciera que se estaba metiendo en ese papel cada vez más.

-si- dijo monótonamente Gabriel, tomando a Gohan entre sus brazos.

Shuri fue la que se despidió a continuación, diciendo casi lo mismo que Goku a los pequeños, mientras que venelana le siguió para despedirse de la pelirroja menor. Ya listos, los tres adultos fueron envueltos junto sus cosas por el círculo del clan gremory, para luego desaparecer del mundo de los vivos.

La nueva vida de Goku y Gohan por caminos separados, comenzaba el día de hoy, ambos con objetivos diferentes. Goku queriendo ser más fuerte y enfrentarse con los mejores, mientras que Gohan queriendo ser un investigador de renombre en su adultez. Tal vez padre e hijo pensaban en metas distintas, pero ambos tenían en mente un objetivo en común. Proteger a sus seres queridos del mal que se avecinaba en sus nuevas vidas.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo por el momento, ahora se vienen grandes cosas para la serie, que mantendré en secreto, o diré nada será todo sorpresa para ustedes, o para mí ya que a veces solo escribo y me dejo llevar.

Sin mas me despido de ustedes y tengan un buen día.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: la primera prueba de Goku, la nueva maestra de Gohan.

Ya tarde en la noche, venelana, Goku y shuri, arribaban al inframundo, junto en frente de la mansión de los gremory. Para Goku, este lugar no era ajeno para él, ya que en su juventud, cuando la amenaza sayayin se cernía en la tierra, exactamente después de morir junto a su hermano raditz, el sayayin de clase baja visito la tierra de los demonios al caer del camino de la serpiente, pero jamás vio casas o mansiones como la que se presentaba frente a él.

-bienvenidos a la mansión gremory- dijo la madre de Rias acentuando sus palabras, con un señal de manos mientras sonreía. Goku la miro con curiosidad a la vez que cargaba las maletas, varios de estas.

-es sumamente hermosa venelana- exclamo la madre de Akeno con un poco de impresión en su voz. Cabe decir, que en un corto periodo de tiempo, las mujeres habían entablado una podría decirse amistad entre las dos, la cual llegaba al punto de nombrarse a la una con la otra sin sufijos.

-gracias shuri, vengan entremos- decía la peli castaña abriendo el portón de su hogar con solo un movimiento de manos. La pareja de vio una a la otra y siguió a la matriarca de la familia gremory.

Por el interior, bueno antes de entrar en la casa, en el jardín reinaba el color verde del pasto, flores, arbustos, arboles, de toda clase de plantas hermosas que adornaban alrededor de la mansión. Era casi como un pequeño bosque adecuado para una familia adinerada de la más alta calidad. Además de tener sus propios sectores para la hora del té, pero un poco más allá, en un sector alejado, se encontraba como una especie de coliseo, lo cual emociono al sayayin de raza pura.

-señora venelana, ¿Qué ese lugar?- preguntaba el feliz sayayin, apuntando con su pierna al coliseo, ya que era la única extremidad que podía usar, sus brazos llevaban las maletas.

-no seas impaciente Goku, esa pregunta será respondida mañana- decía la peli castaña con una leve risilla de burla al sayayin, sacando un gemido de decepción del padre de Gohan. Venelana miro de reojo a shuri, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-ara ara, este lugar será más divertido de lo que esperaba- pensó la madre de Akeno, con una sonrisa picaresca en sus labios.

Ya subiendo las escalares, las puertas de la mansión comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver al interior en una alfombra roja al costado de esta, una fila de sirvientes que hacían reverencia a sus nuevos invitados, dejando impresionados a Goku y shuri. Es más, cuando cada uno de los sirvientes exclamo un "bienvenida señora venelana", quedaron casi en estado de shock. Su vida había cambiado en un giro de 360 grados.

-estos son nuestros invitados, quiero que los hagan sentir acogidos en la mansión gremory- exclamo en voz alta la matriarca de la familia, a lo cual todos los sirvientes asintieron formalmente con sus cabezas. Un par de mayordomos se acercó a la pareja para ayudarlos con su equipaje.

-permítame mi lord- exclamo el mayordomo con cortesía. Goku lo miro de arriba y abajo, para luego sonreírle.

-jejeje, no están pesadas, yo las puedo cargar solo, pero gracias por la ayuda- decía con humildad el sayayin, lo que le sorprendió al sirviente.

-señor, es mi trabajo, permítame llevar su equipaje a su dormitorio, además es muy poco lo que puedo hacer por el héroe que salvo la tierra- decía el mayordomo erguido frente a Goku, quien con las cejas fruncidas y mirando a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes de la mansión gremory asentían con la cabeza, entendiendo que estos estaban enterados del torneo de cell.

-está bien, pero algunas están pesadas- decía el sayayin entregando las maletas al sirviente, pero este se sorprendió al ver como el hombre de traje las cargaba fácilmente, -ustedes son fuertes, veamos si pueden con esta- decía Goku revelando la caja de metal perteneciente a shuri.

-ara ara, no anuncies de esa forma mi equipaje cariño- decía la pelinegra madre de Akeno, con una amable sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué llevas en esa caja shuri?- pregunto venelana en una voz baja, casi al oído de la pelinegra miko.

-ara ara, eso es un secreto- dijo shuri guiñando un ojo a la peli castaña, la cual solo sonrió pero por dentro le carcomía la curiosidad.

-esto es sorprendente, puedo sentir lo fuerte que son los demonios en este lugar, pero me intriga las firmas de ki que se está acercando a nosotros- pensó el sayayin con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las primeras energías del lugar. Tal y como pensó Goku, de la puerta central, hizo su aparición un joven de cabellera roja larga y una chica de cabello plateado vestida de sirvienta.

-madre, bienvenida a casa- decía el joven de cabellera roja, pero al notar quienes acompañaban a su progenitora, su emoción no pudo ser ocultada, -no puede ser, es son Goku- dijo sirzechs casi corriendo hacia el sayayin para mirarlo de arriba abajo. El hijo de venelana era una cabeza más baja que Goku o tal vez un poco más.

-jejeje, eres igual que la pequeña Rias, además de tener un ki similar a ella y la señora venelana- decía el sayayin de raza pura, quien por inercia, puso su mano en la cabeza del chico y comenzó a despeinar sus cabellos.

-b..bueno, soy hermano de Rias- decía con un leve tartamudeo en su voz pelirrojo, sacando una mueca de sorpresa de la sirvienta de cabello plateado, ya que jamás lo había visto comportándose de esa manera. Con venelana era lo contrario, ya que a la mujer de castaño cabello, le llenaba de alegría que su hijo mostrara ese lado tímido como alguna vez lo tuvo con su padre cuando era niño.

-tienes un poder increíble en un interior, espero algún día pelear contigo- decía el sayayin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Para sirzechs, estas palabras lo hicieron muy feliz además de muy emocionado, alguien de la altura de Goku quería pelear con él y es más, halagaba su fuerza, este debía ser un día increíble en la vida del hijo de venelana.

-seria todo un honor señor Goku- decía el emocionado muchacho inclinando su cabeza.

-ara ara, que joven tan amable- interrumpió shuri con su típico juego de palabras. Sirzechs al levantar la mirada no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer y comparar esa sonrisa con la de su madre. Aunque al darse cuenta de que no se había presentado, borro estos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-disculpe mi falta de atención, soy sirzechs gremory, hijo mayor de la familia gremory y próximo lucifer del inframundo- decía el hijo de venelana inclinándose con su mano debajo de estómago.

-y yo soy la reina y sirvienta personal del señor sirzechs, grayfia, un placer conocerlos- decía correctamente la mujer de ceño fruncido, haciendo una reverencia al igual que sirzechs.

-también es mi futura esposa- agrego el hijo de venelana, con una ligera risilla mientras se tapaba la boca. La peli plateada se sonrojo ante las palabras del pelirrojo.

-un gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es shuri himejima y él es mi novio son Goku, también es un placer conocerlos- decía la pelinegra madre de Akeno, brindándole una amable sonrisa a ambos muchachos.

-el cuarto está listo, deben estar cansados por el viaje- dijo la matriarca gremory interrumpiendo al grupo. Sirzechs gimió de decepción ante la frase de su mamá.

-es una lástima, quería escuchar más sobre el señor Goku- decía con un tono de tristeza el joven hermano de Rias.

-no te preocupes querido, mañana realizaremos un recorrido por el terreno gremory y estoy segura de que son Goku estará encantado de charlar sobre sus aventuras con todos- decía venelana poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

-eso sería genial, no puedo esperar para ver este lugar- decía el alegre sayayin con su típica sonrisa son en sus labios.

-bien, ahora grayfia, acompaña a sirzechs a su cuarto por favor- exclamo venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que la chica asintió con una reverencia, -oh y recuerden, no me hagan abuela aun ¿escucharon?- dijo la peli castaña con sus manos en las caderas y con una sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

-maa..mma..má..- decía el nervioso y sonrojado joven de cabello rojo, mientras que su sirvienta se ponía de color rojo por esto. Venelana ya estaba enterada que estos ya se habían iniciado en el ámbito sexual.

-ara ara, si son como Goku y yo, tendrás nietos muy pronto venelana, jujujuju- decía la madre de Akeno, con su mano en la boca y riendo maliciosamente. Goku por su lado, no estaba muy concentrado en la plática sino más bien, en las firmas de ki a su alrededor y más allá.

-si nos disculpan, nos retiramos- exclamo el avergonzado sirzechs, quien tomaba la mano de su reina y comenzaba a alejarse junto a ella. Grayfia llevaba la cara colorada, acentuando su vergüenza con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

Luego de esto, la pareja junto a venelana y los mayordomos, se dirigieron hacia la habitación que compartiría el sayayin junto a la miko. Mientras avanzaban por la mansión, se maravillaban por la belleza de los pasillos, adornados por hermosas pinturas, jarrones que parecieran bastante caros y candelabros clásicos que iluminaban su camino. Esto hasta que llegaron al frente de su cuarto.

-aquí es- dijo la madre de Rias, abriendo la puerta, mostrando una habitación bastante espaciosa, con su propio baño privado, una cama sumamente grande, bueno sin alargarme más, todas las comodidades habidas y por haber que se pueda encontrar en una habitación de alta clase.

-es hermosa- decía shuri con un rostro de asombro. La mujer de Goku, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, quedando maravillada de lo lindo que era la decoración.

-ummm es muy grande, aunque falta algo muy importante- decía el sayayin, venelana como arte de magia, o tal vez leyendo el pensamiento de Goku, se dirigió a un armario o esto parecía, para luego abrirlo y dejar ver que este era un refrigerador con un surtido de alimentos para una semana.

-espero que le guste- decía la peli castaña. A Goku le brillaban los ojos al ver tanta comida junta, que tan rápido como el rayo, inspeccionaba cada rincón del refrigerador y devoraba uno que otro bocadillo.

-ñam, ñam, esto es fabuloso- gritaba jovial el guerrero sayayin saltando de alegría, sacando una carcajada de las mujeres.

-pero no me olvidado de mi nueva amiga- decía venelana chasqueando los dedos, a lo que uno de los mayordomos, saco una caja dorada de nadie sabe dónde, ofreciéndosela a la novia de Goku. La pelinegra algo confusa, quito la tapa con sus manos, para luego abrir sus ojos de par en par, al encontrar los chocolates más finos y apetitosos que jamás haya visto.

-venelana te adoro- decía la mujer de Goku tomando uno de los chocolates para luego llevárselo a la boca. En el momento de saborear el dulce sabor de esta golosina marrón, las mejillas de shuri se tornaron de rosa y su rostro brillaba como una estrella.

-son chocolates hechos por los mejores reposteros del inframundo- venelana hablo, mientras que shuri probaba otro de los bombones, -bien ahora los dejare descansar, les deseo buenas noches- se despidió la madre de Rias de la pareja, retirándose con los mayordomos.

-buenas noches- decía shuri devorando otro de los bombones, este de chocolate blanco. Por su lado, Goku hacia una seña con su mano en forma de despedida, ya que estaba encaramado en el refrigerador como si este fuera un koala en un árbol.

-aaahhh, estuvo delicioso- decía el sayayin ya satisfecho de cada bocadillo. Shuri al ver a su querido sayayin y luego a uno de los dulces en sus manos, se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Goku, ven aquí por un segundo- hablo la madre de Akeno, a la cual no se le veían sus ojos por el cabello que lo cubría. El guerrero sayayin se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de la pelinegra.

Nada con la himejima era porque si, sus palabras no solo eran un solo decir, y lo que menos debía hacerse al acatar una orden o favor de una himejima, era bajar la guardia, pero Goku al ser tan inocente y con su personalidad relajada, además de que shuri era su novia, solo hizo lo pedido por shuri. La mujer sonrió maliciosamente para luego llevarse el chocolate a su boca.

-¿me das uno?- pregunto el inocente Goku, apuntando a la caja dorada. El sayayin recibiría su dulce, pero no de la forma en que pensaba. Shuri con un movimiento rápido, estrello su boca de lleno en la boca de Goku, a lo cual de inmediato movió su lengua, boca y labios, realizando un baile sensual con la boca del sayayin, quien algo sorprendido sentía como el dulce de chocolate pasaba de la boca de shuri a la suya. Así sin detener a la miko, Goku dejaba que esta siguiese con los suyo, hasta el punto que recibió la mayor parte del postre, ya triturado por las fauces eróticas de la madre de Akeno, a lo que se separaron un par de minutos después.

-ummm, delicioso- decía shuri lamiéndose los labios. Goku mastico un poco el dulce y trago sonoramente.

-si estaba muy rico- respondió Goku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sacando una risilla maliciosa de su novia, la cual tomo otro bonbon sin que Goku se diera cuenta.

-entonces sigamos- hablo muy alegre shuri, dejando algo contuso a Goku, pero sin darle tiempo para comprender la situación, la mujer se le fue encima al sayayin.

-buaaaahhh- grito el guerrero sayayin, mientras que su novia se le subía en el regazo y comenzaba a compartir un nuevo chocolate de boca a boca. Esa noche, la pareja de la miko y el guerrero de artes marciales, hicieron el amor muy dulcemente, literalmente fue el sexo más dulce que estos han tenido hasta el momento.

[En la casa son]

No solo Goku y shuri comenzaban a vivir en un nuevo lugar, sino que Gohan, Gabriel, raynare, Rias y Akeno prácticamente comenzaban una nueva convivencia. Pero cada una de las chicas tenía su propio cuarto, mientras que el mestizo como forma de honrar a su padre y transformarse en el nuevo hombre de la casa, jefe de hogar y el protector de las chicas, se hospedo en la habitación de Goku.

-ahora protegeré la tierra con mi vida papá- decía Gohan, colocando una fotografía de él y su padre como súper sayayin antes del torneo de cell, en una mesita de noche al lado de la cama.

Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, se colocó su pijama y se dispuso a dormir, lo que no contaba el hijo de Goku, que esta noche, mientras él dormía, un evento interesante se llevaría a cabo en los oscuros pasillos de la residencia son. Por qué digo esto, bueno es fácil ya que una extraña figura con una almohada en sus manos, caminaba de puntillas en dirección al cuarto del mestizo.

-jujujuju, espera mi querido Gohan- decía una voz entre risas picarescas. La sombra estaba a solo un par de metros del cuarto del sayayin, pero antes de que tomara el picaporte de la puerta, la luz se encendió, revelando a una Rias con una almohada rosa y vestida con su pijama vestido de color rosa.

-vaya, vaya, si es el hada de los dientes- decía con algo de sarcasmo en su voz Akeno, aunque su jovial sonrisa decía lo contrario. Rias puso un rostro bastante nervioso al ser atrapada en el acto.

-jejeje, bueno este yo… iba al… baño, si eso es, al baño- decía Rias con un tartamudeo en su voz, pero Akeno pro supuesto que no le creyó nada a la hija de venelana.

-el baño está detrás de ti, ese es el cuarto de Gohan- exclamo Akeno sin perder su sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la gremory.

-es verdad, jejejejeje- respondió la pelirroja, la cual se mantuvo en su lugar a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza. Un par de minutos pasaron y ninguna de las dos se movía de su sector, ambas miraban el suelo, el techo, las paredes, etc.

-creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo finalmente Rias, la cual apretaba su almohada mirando a otro lado.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo amablemente, pero aun dicho esto, ninguna se iba a su cuarto correspondiente.

-bien, entonces me voy, buenas noches- dijo la pelirroja, dando un par de pasos atrás.

-buenas noches Rias- respondió la oji violeta también dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Esto siguió hasta que ambas, luego de reír al mismo tiempo, se dieran la vuelta y comenzaran a irse a sus propias habitaciones. Lo que no esperaban, es que en ese momento Gabriel apareciera del pasillo, pasando a un lado de Rias con una almohada de conejo rosa. La ángel usaba un pijama ajustado de color blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo, para muchos bastante sensual.

-¿eh?, ¿adónde vas?- preguntaron molestas ambas niñas, viendo como la ángel se detenía y miraba a las chicas con algo de confusión. La hermana de Michael volteo su cabeza a la puerta de Gohan.

-Gohan- dijo simplemente la pelirrubia apuntando la entrada a la habitación del sayayin.

-¿quieres dormir con Gohan?- pregunto Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa y una vena palpitante en su cabeza. Gabriel asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, -ángel descarada, me quito mi idea- pensó con molestia la hija de venelana.

-bien, es suficiente de esto- exclamo raynare que se hacía presente en el pasillo, justo por detrás de Akeno, -ustedes dos, a la cama ahora- ordeno con voz baja la caída, quien no quería despertar a Gohan. Debo decir que la caída, usaba un pijama vestido de color negro con detalles blancos.

-tú no eres mi madre- decía Rias cruzándose de brazos.

-pero si la más madura de esta casa y además, dios me perdone, la más vieja- decía raynare, sintiendo un puñal en el corazón diciéndose a ella misma vieja.

-¿y Gabriel?- pregunto Akeno que se ponía del lado de Rias. Raynare miro a las chicas como diciendo, "es enserio". Las pequeñas miraron a Gabriel, la cual se estaba mordiendo el dedo con un rostro de no saber nada.

-ella no sabe de lo que estamos hablando- decía raynare con las manos en su cintura. Rias y Akeno se miraron a los ojos, para después dar un suspiro de decepción.

-está bien, nos vamos- decían al mismo tiempo las pequeñas, quienes con los hombros caídos en señal de derrota, se retiraban a sus cuartos, pasando a un lado de la ángel, la cual veía curiosa a las pequeñas.

-tengo sueño, Gohan- decía la hermana de Michael ignorando la escena, a lo que luego comenzó a abrir la puerta del cuarto de Gohan, pero la caída la cerro de inmediato para que no llevara a cabo su objetivo.

-Gohan no es un juguete, vuelve a tu cuarto, déjalo en paz- dijo bastante seria la protegida de azazel. La chica de dorado cabello, mostraba unos ojos confundidos por lo dicho por la pelinegra, ya que ella no consideraba a Gohan como un juguete, solo quería dormir a su lado.

-¿a Gohan le molesta que duerman con él?- pregunto la inocente ángel, a lo que raynare se dio una palmada en la cara, al ver que Gabriel, no comprendía nada. Pero esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de enviar a la rubia a su habitación, sin entrar en conflicto.

-si, a Gohan le molesta bastante ya que invaden su espacio- decía raynare empujando la espalda de la rubia, mientras que actuaba su voz. La hermana de Michael, miro al suelo un segundo y luego desapareció en frente de la caída.

-oh, qué mal- dijo la angelical mujer detrás de raynare, quien se sorprendió ante la habilidad de la chica. Esta última se despidió y se fue a su propio cuarto, dejando a raynare sola en el pasillo.

-que chica tan rara- pensó la pelinegra dando un par de negaciones con la cabeza. La protegida de azazel, pensaba en retirarse, pero al mirar de reojo la habitación de Gohan, se le ocurrió una idea.

Raynare comenzó a caminar de espaldas mirando a todos lados para que no la sorprendieran, como una espía evitando a los criminales. Al topar con su parte trasera la puerta, con un ágil movimiento movió el picaporte y entro a la habitación. La chica se dirigió al dormido guerrero sayayin para luego mirarlo por unos segundos.

-se ve muy lindo cuando duerme- pensó la caída con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. La joven se arrodillo frente al rostro de Gohan, -tal vez no pueda dormir a tu lado aun, pero por lo menos tomare un poco de ventaja con esto- pensó raynare sonriendo dulce y amablemente. Se inclinó y beso la mejilla de Gohan por un par de segundos.

Al terminar, la caída sonrió afable al mestizo. Raynare había cumplido con su cometido a base de una mentira, la cual repercutiera pero no en contra de ella, sino en contra del guerrero sayayin, pero este acontecimiento no importaba en estos momentos, solo importa que la caída había robado un beso de la mejilla del sayayin y esto la acercaba un poco más al corazón del mestizo aunque este no se diera cuenta.

-buenas noches mi lindo Gohan- dijo la caída antes de salir de la habitación y le daba un último vistazo al interior.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Ya listos por un nuevo día, la pareja de Goku y shuri fueron invitados a recorrer la mansión de la familia gremory. Por cada rincón de la casa, venelana hablaba de la historia de la familia gremory, acontecimientos del pasado y datos históricos del inframundo, aunque para el sayayin de raza pura, esto era bastante aburrido que paso un buen tiempo bostezando, no así shuri, quien se veía bastante interesada en la historia de los demonios y su conflicto con las otras tres facciones. Esto hasta el momento de llegar al coliseo de la familia gremory.

-sorprendente, este lugar es más grande de lo que parece- decía el emocionado sayayin, yendo al centro del cuadrilátero. Venelana sonrió ante la felicidad del guerrero.

-que comience la sorpresa- hablo la matriarca de la familia sin perder su dulce sonrisa. De que hablaba esta mujer, bueno era como dijo ella una gran sorpresa para Goku, quien desde ese minuto su entrenamiento y la batalla con los más fuertes, empezaría.

-¿uh?- gimió Goku quien con una ceja alzada, levantaba sus brazos en forma de equis sobre su cabeza. Un segundo después, un par de puños unidos en forma de mazo, se estrellaban contra los brazos del sayayin.

-grrrraaa, ya esperaba esto- decía la mujer amazonas que intentaba ganar en una pelea de fuerza con Goku. El sayayin levanto la vista para mirar a la torre de venelana.

-jejejeje, si quieres pelear, con gusto acepto- respondió el sayayin de raza pura frunciendo las cejas y sonriendo de emoción. La mujer de gran altura, le sonrió a Goku para luego dar un paso atrás.

-ya tengo una idea de tu fuerza y entiendo que no podre derrotarte sola, pero con mis amigos…- dijo la amazonas con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, mientras que detrás de ella, aparecían dos espadachines con espadas en sus manos. Eran freya y un joven de cabellera anaranjada y risada, quien usaba una estola blanca en su pecho y pantalones apretados con un par de sandalias doradas. Su armamento consistía en una espada larga de color dorado que brillaba con la luz.

-corte en equis apolo- exclamo la mujer de la espada, corriendo a todo lo que daba junto al chico. El joven sonrió algo arrogante mientras levantaba su espada a los aires.

-jejeje, el tonto no sabe lo que le espera- decía arrogante el joven de pelo naranja, adelantándose un poco a freya y atacando con rapidez con su espada al sayayin. La chica chasqueo la lengua imitando el corte cruzado de su compañero.

Lo que no comprendían estos, es que estaban peleando con un guerrero de las artes marciales de la raza nacida para la lucha, la experticia de este luchador los sobrepasaba y esto se pudo notar, cuando Goku con las manos desnudas, detuvo ambas espadas. Las acaras de los caballos de venelana era de fotografía a la sorpresa, ya que no les cabía en la cabeza de que una espada que podría cortar el acero como mantequilla, fuera detenida con solo las manos.

-esto no puede ser- exclamo freya tratando de zafar su espada, pero Goku no lo permitía, a ninguno de los dos.

-trunks manejaba mejor la espada- exclamo el sayayin con una leve carcajada. La chica rechino los dientas, mientras que el joven demonio curvo sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿y Trunks podía hacer esto?- pregunto sarcásticamente apolo, quien apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada. El espadachín femenino al ver esto, abrió sus ojos en alerta, conociendo el plan de su compañero.

-espera idiota- exclamo freya con furia, pero el arrogante joven se hizo el de oído sordo y no escucho el consejo de su compañera de equipo.

 _-bombardeo solar-_ exclamo apolo causando que la espada dorada, emitiera una luz tan brillante que se asemejaba al sol, o mejor dicho para que se entienda mejor, al taiyoken que usaba tenshinhan y los demás guerreros z. Goku recibió el golpe de lleno en los ojos, además de freya la cual instintivamente soltaba su espada y llevaba sus manos a sus ojos.

-¡imbécil!- grito iracunda freya, la cual daba varios pasos atrás con un ardor del demonio en sus ojos oculares, pero para el joven arrogante esto era lo de menos, solo buscaba la victoria.

-vamos idiota, suelta mi espada y terminare rápido contigo- exclamo el joven caballero de la familia gremory, pero al intentar zafar su espada, no lo logro ya que Goku seguía con un duro apriete en la hoja del arma.

-quienes usan a sus compañeros para ganar una batalla, no pueden llamarse guerreros- dijo muy seriamente el sayayin de raza pura con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. En un segundo, apolo descubrió que no debió hacer enojar a Goku.

-es una lección que debes comprender apolo- pensó venelana con tristeza mientras bajaba la mirada, esto para no ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

-aahh- con un grito a los cielos del sayayin. Goku con solo levantar su pie, le impacto de lleno el golpe al joven arrogante, quien salió disparado por los cielos quedando el sayayin con su espada dorada entre sus manos.

-demonios, ¿Cómo lo hizo sin siquiera ver?- se preguntaba el espadachín mientras volaba por los aires. Este chico dio varios rebotes en la tierra antes de detenerse al llegar a las paredes del coliseo, quedando estampado en estas.

-si tu oponente aún puede percibir tu energía, cegar sus ojos no sirve de nada- explico el sayayin de raza pura, mientras que la luz blanca se desvanecía en la nada. El padre de Gohan, abrió sus ojos y con un movimiento de manos, lanzo la espada hacia su dueño, incrustando esta justo a un lado de la cabeza del joven de cabello anaranjado.

-que tonto, aún sigue subestimando a sus oponentes- pensó la amazonas dándose un golpe de palma abierta en su cara. Por su lado, freya se volvía a recomponer, ya lista para la batalla pero sin su espada, ya que Goku aun la tenía entre sus manos.

-ten, es tuya- exclamo el novio de shuri, enviando la espada a su dueña. El caballo de venelana la recibió por el mango, mirando de forma extraña al guerrero sayayin, -sigamos con esto que la pelea se está poniendo interesante- decía con emoción en su voz el guerrero de artes marciales, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea.

-es tal y como dijo nuestra señora, es un guerrero digno de admirar- decía la pieza del caballo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras empuñaba su espada frente a sus ojos. La pieza de la torre también se ponía en guardia, esperando seguir con la pelea pero….

-que la madre naturaleza escuche mi llamado y ate a mis rivales- exclamo una voz por sobre los guerreros, dejándose ver uno de los alfiles de venelana, la cual alzaba su cetro a los cielos, creando un orbe verde que brillaba con intensidad.

Desde la tierra, varias lianas de color verde comenzaron a atar todo el cuerpo del sayayin. Goku sin saber que pasaba fue atado por completo, dejando cada miembro de su cuerpo sin ninguna movilidad alguna. Por el otro lado de la moneda, los rivales de Goku veían como su compañera y amiga de sequito descendía de en frente de ellos.

-no creo que eso lo detenga por mucho tiempo, hera- decía freya con un rostro serio, viendo como Goku trataba de zafarse de las lianas. La mujer de cabello verde sonrió levemente mientras miraba de reojo a sus compañeros.

-mi plan no era retenerlo para siempre, solo el momento adecuado- explico la invocadora de la naturaleza, mientras dirigía sus ojos al cielo. Sobre ella estaba el otro alfil de venelana, quien con el báculo firme y sus manos en el aire, estaba reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía.

-la luz y la oscuridad se unan en este ataque, ¡aaaahhhh!- con un grito estridente, el alfil de venelana lanzo una bola gigante de energía dorada y oscura contra el sayayin, quien solo podía ver como el ataque se acercaba a él metro tras metros, hasta el momento de impactar. Una columna de amarillo y negro se elevó por los aires, mientras que una onda de viento levantaba el flequillo y cabello de los presentes.

-bien hecho enrique, la combinación de ustedes es legendaria- decía la amazona alzando el puño de victoria, mientras que el hombre de la boina se posicionaba a un lado de su compañera.

-tienes razón, pero reunir toda esa energía me canso demasiado- decía el alfil hombre mientras se ajustaba su sombrero, mientras mostraba un rostro de cansancio.

-descansa, creo que con esto ya hemos terminado- decía apolo quien estaba recuperado después de esa patada del sayayin. Pareciera que el golpe de Goku en algo afecto.

-deja de subestimar a tu rival idiota- decía con molestia en su voz la espadachín, quien se colocaba en pose de pelea. Apolo solo chasqueo la lengua a la vez que descansaba su espada en su hombro.

-freya tiene razón, por más fuerte que fuera mi ataque, no tiene el poder para derrotar a un guerrero sayayin, solo miren- decía enrique tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras apuntaba con el dedo hacia la cortina de humo.

Sus colegas afinar la vista para ver mejor la silueta de Goku, la cual comenzaba a brillar de color blanco, hasta el momento que estallo en ki, dispersando el rostro de polvo que la cubría, revelando a Goku con la llamarada de energía en su cuerpo. Estos saco varios gemidos de sorpresa de los presentes.

-ese fue un ataque muy bueno, esto es genial, los peleadores del otro mundo son sorprendentes- decía el emocionado sayayin dándose un par de golpes en las mejillas, para luego colocarse en pose de pelea.

-hera y enrique, ustedes cúbranos la espalda a apolo y a mí, atacaremos de frente y abriremos una brecha para un golpe de letal de amazaoness- decía freya con seriedad, a lo que los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza.

-esta vez sí lo lograre- exclamo el joven caballero listo para el ataque. Freya miro de reojo a su compañero y luego a Goku. Sin decir palabra alguna, los caballos fueron al ataque.

-jejeje, esto es divertido- decía entre risas Goku, mientras esquivaba cada espadazo del par de guerreros, quienes con una velocidad impresionante, intentaban cortar al sayayin pero este con una mueca alegre se movía más rápido que ellos, a la vez que leía todos sus movimientos.

-demonios, se seguimos así, nos cansaremos más rápido apolo- decía entre ataques la chica, mientras que su orgulloso compañero, exhalaba gotas de sudor por su rostro, demostrando el punto de freya.

-maldición- pensó con rabia el chico. Los brazos de los caballos estaban bastante cansados y Goku ya lo sentía así, a lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto o mejor dicho aprovechar la oportunidad.

-es mi turno- susurro el luchador, quien desapareció ante la mirada atónita de los espadachines. El sayayin apareció detrás de ellos y con sus manos abiertas, con las intenciones de dejarlos inconscientes, Goku llevaría a cabo su ataque. Lo que no contaba el peleador, fue que otro oponente estaba a su acecho.

-comete esto- desde uno de los pilares, una flecha dorada se dirigió como una bala contra la cabeza de Goku. Pero el sayayin como un guerrero con experiencia, capto las intenciones de su rival a lo lejos. Dejando su ataque de lado, este movió su mano para recibir la flecha entre sus manos.

-bien Artemis, nos has salvado- exclamo freya con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras daba una vuelta hacia adelante, alejándose de Goku mientras que su compañero, al ver su oportunidad decidió seguir atacando.

-ahora lo lograre- pensó el joven, usando un ataque horizontal por la cadera del sayayin, tratando de partirle las costillas con su ataque, pero el mismo error lo siguió cometiendo con esta acción.

-ups- dijo Goku dando un salto en el aire, esquivando la espada que pasaba por debajo de él, quedando expuesto a un ataque aéreo.

-no puede ser, otra vez no- pensó el horrorizado joven de cabello anaranjado, quien veía como Goku se perfilaba para darle una patada de revés a su rostro, pero pareciese que este era su día de suerte.

-¡es mi turno!- grito desde la tierra, emergiendo la siguiente torre de venelana. El legendario peleador beowulf hacia su aparición para luego tomar a Goku en un abrazo de oso por su espalda.

-jiijiji, cada minuto que pasa, la pelea se pone aún más emocionante- pensó Goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que miraba de reojo a su nuevo rival de cabellera larga y barba abundante.

-¡ahora amazona, destrózalo- grito la torre a su compañera gigante, la cual sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a correr con grandes zancadas hacia Goku mientras era sostenido por beowulf.

-graaaaa, probaras mi puño aplastante- rugía la mujer musculosa, quien alzaba su puño en el aire, para luego dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza del sayayin. Este último alzo la cabeza con una mirada seria en su rostro, para luego alzar su rodilla en el aire, con un pequeño llevándose consigo al hombre que lo mantenía atrapado con sus brazos.

-no lo harás- respondió Goku impactando el puño de la amazona con su rodilla, causando a la mujer, un dolor impresionante en sus nudillos. Con un gemido de dolor, la torre se alejó un par de pasos sosteniéndose el puño.

-¿de que esta hecho? ¿Acero?- preguntaba con molestia la chica sobándose la mano, a lo que Goku le sonrió mientras comenzaba a ejercer fuerza para quitarse a su rival de encima.

-grrrahh, por todos los diablos, ¡no poder seguir sosteniéndolo mucho tiempo Artemis!- grito la torre varón mirando la torre en que se encontraba la arquera.

-sostenlo solo un segundo más- contestaba la mujer apuntando la flecha a la altura de la cabeza de Goku, -ahora- con una leve exhalación, dejo volar el proyectil en dirección de su oponente.

-aaaaaaAAAHHHH- grito Goku elevando su ki hasta que el aura roja de su kaioken brillo en el campo de batalla. Por supuesto que la torre que lo sostenía lo soltaba al instante además de ser arrastrado un par de metros.

La flecha dirigida al padre de Gohan, fue sostenida por este con solo dos dedos, sacando una mueca de impresión de los presentes, pero Artemis no podía dejarse impresionar ahora, debía seguir con el ataque. Así continuo con una lluvia de flechas, lanzadas una tras otra contra Goku, pero este recién estaba comenzando su contraataque.

-al diablo, atacare de frente- pensó la torre que sostenía a Goku, quien se colocaba en pose de empezar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el sayayin no era idiota y ya adivino esta estrategia.

Como un zumbido, una masa roja paso por detrás de beowulf. Con la mueca de impresión, en su cara, el hombre de barba recibió un golpe directo en su espalda, que lo envió a volar por los aires. Sin perder el tiempo, Goku se impulsó hacia arriba y aparecer por detrás de su enemigo para luego darle un golpe de mazo en su espalda y arrojarlo contra el suelo. Beowulf quedo fuera de combate por esto.

-no pude ver sus movimientos, su rapidez y fuerza es superior a la de cualquier demonio- decía la sorprendida freya con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Apolo no decía palabra laguna, solo tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Goku bajo su mirada a los espadachines, a lo que se pusieron en guardia en menos de un segundo.

-tch, ven aquí cuando quieras- pensó el arrogante joven, quien frunció la lengua y su ceño mientras sostenía con fuerza su espada. Nada pudieron hacer cuando Goku bajo en picada contra ellos, ya que el segundo que les tomo en ponerse en guardia, el sayayin ya estaba detrás de ellos y como lo pensó preliminarmente, les dio un golpe de karate detrás de sus nucas, dejándolos inconscientes.

-maldición, lo sostendré otra vez, amazona aprovecha para atacar cuando lo haga- decía hera moviendo su bastón una vez más, invocando los poderes de la naturaleza una vez más.

Como el viento, Goku corrió hacia sus atacantes mientras que las lianas se destrozaban a su alrededor, dejando sin respiro a la mujer de cabello verde, a la vez que la torre recibía un golpe directo en su estómago, sacando una bocanada de saliva de la demonio de gran tamaño, la cual con sus manos en la parte afectada, cayo de rodillas al suelo y luego a la inconciencia.

-imposible- decía el alfil varón con la boca abierta. El sayayin de raza pura, alzo su palma frente al par de piezas diabólicas y con una leve sonrisa, expulso un golpe de aire que impacto de lleno a estos dos.

-aaahhh- con un grito al aire, la pareja de alfiles, chocaron un par de veces contra el suelo, antes de detenerse en la arena con varias contusiones en sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué técnica es esa?- pregunto la impresionada venelana, que no paraba de asombrarse de las habilidades de Goku.

-se llama kaioken, no es tan asombrosa como el súper sayayin pero si es muy poderosa- decía shuri con una leve y dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que Goku ahora terminaba con la francotiradora de la torre.

-ufff, esa fue una estupenda pelea- decía el sayayin de raza pura, quien llevaba el cuerpo de Artemis inconsciente sobre su hombro, -aunque les falta mucho entrenamiento si quieren seguir mi ritmo- decía Goku a los cuerpos de sus rivales que sentaba de espalda a las paredes del coliseo.

Un evento sorpresivo para el sayayin aconteció justo en el momento en que dejaba el último cuerpo a un lado de la torre masculina de venelana. En el centro del coliseo, una energía de gran tamaño, se presentaba detrás del sayayin guerrero. Este último sonrió ya que aún faltaba un oponente que enfrentar y su poder estaba más allá de las piezas que acababa de derrotar.

-veo con gusto, que lo visto en el torneo de cell, no era una exageración y la fuerza de los sayayin no tiene límites, son Goku- menciono la voz detrás del padre de Gohan, quien se volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

-jejeje, tú también eres fuerte y lo puedo notar con la cantidad de energía que esta liberando tu cuerpo- decía con su típica sonrisa el sayayin de raza pura, quien encaraba de frente a frente a la elfa reina de venelana. La mujer de piel de ébano se a aproximo al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro y un aura en forma de llamas negras alrededor de ella.

-me consideran la pieza de la reina más fuerte del inframundo- exclamo olga liberando su fuerza, generando una ventisca que movió los cabellos de Goku, -aunque aún con toda mi fuerza, no creo poder ganarle- confeso la chica de cabello de ébano, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿no quieres intentarlo?- Goku tenso sus músculos y libero su aura de súper sayayin a la vez que su cabello cambaba a dorado y su aura se hacía más intensa que antes.

-eso no será posible Goku- exclamo la matriarca de la familia gremory, quien se acercaba a la pareja, -olga hoy tiene un compromiso muy importante en la tierra- decía venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es más importante que entrenar?- pregunto Goku con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, a lo que volvió a su estado base.

-que tal, la educación de tu hijo- exclamo shuri con sus manos en sus caderas, mirando directamente al sayayin, quien se sintió intimidado por su novia. Al guerrero le recordaba a milk con esa forma de verlo.

-eso quiere decir…- decía Goku con rostro de palo señalando a la reina de venelana, la cual le sonreía suavemente dejando de lado su aura amenazante. Olga asintió con su cabeza.

-ella será la maestra de Gohan y las demás en la tierra, su nivel de enseñanza, supera por mucho a la humana- decía venelana con un tono de orgullo por la ex reina de su esposo.

-es un placer conocerlo señor Goku y un honor ser la nueva tutora del joven que salvo al mundo- exclamo la mujer de ébano, estrechando la mano del sayayin que sonreía algo nervioso.

-jejejeje- se carcajeaba el sayayin sin articular palabra alguna.

-bien, si no es problema, yo me retiro, debo preparar un par de cosas antes de viajar al mundo humano, señor Goku, señora shuri, mi señora, me despido- al terminar de decir esto, la chica de piel de ébano se esfumo en un brillo dorado.

-es un lastima, yo quería seguir peleando- decía algo decepcionado Goku, encogiéndose de hombros. Shuri y venelana se vieron entre sí, para luego sonreírse.

-la batalla aun no acaba Goku- hablo la mujer de cabello castaño. Esta se hizo a un lado, mientras que su hijo hacia acto de presencia, el cual usaba un dogi negro que cubría sus antebrazos, botas similares a las de Goku y guantes hechas de vendas negras, a su lado su futura esposa de cabello plateado.

-lo prometió señor Goku, espero estar a sus expectativas- decía el joven pelirrojo colocándose en pose de pelea. Esta más que decir, que el hijo de venelana usaba esas ropas como honor al estilo de Goku, pero en sus detalles característicos.

-esa es la actitud, ven cuando quieras- reto el sayayin. Las demás chicas se hicieron a un lado y dejaron campo abierto para los guerreros. El poder de la destrucción y la fuerza sayayin se enfrascarían en la primera de muchas luchas.

(En la mansión gremory)

-calificaciones excepcionales, una inteligencia que supera al promedio y por mucho, amable y correcto. Oh son Gohan, no puedo esperar poner a prueba tus capacidades- decía olga, con un expediente del sayayin con una foto de él. La mujer se daba la vuelta mostrando que estaba vestida como una verdadera sensei sexy, con un par de lentes que acentuaban su rostro y el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo. Jamás en su vida, Gohan podría pensar o imaginar que una maestra así llegaría a su vida cotidiana. Pero eso, es para otro capítulo….

()

()

Adiós..


	15. Chapter 15

He vuelto mis amigos y lectores, espero se encuentren bien y bueno he estado inactivo por causas naturales, es decir no estuve motivado para seguir escribiendo y tratar de inspirarme en otras historias de esta página u otra fue peor, sacaba mejores historias de una porno. Pero ya dicho esto les agradezco a quienes me han dejado comentarios y seguido la historia como lo son:

Steamruby

Ultimate Gohan

xXx

666

OmegaZero

twisterblake2015

THE CROW 88

fabry96

Fedbax25

ThonyCvs

kaiser akuma 7

meh31324

kiryu2026

Y a esos anónimos, excepto a los que insultan, el que lo hace es puto. Sin más ninguna de las series me pertenece si no a sus dueños.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 15: la nueva maestra de Gohan, una fiesta para el salvador.

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en la montaña paoz. El sol se levantaba de las colinas lejanas en estos paramos, bañando con sus rayos que daban calor a la vida en el planeta tierra. Ninguna nube se cernía en los cielos y la luz entraba por la ventana del cuarto de un joven guerrero sayayin.

-umm- gimió el adolescente de cabello negro al sentir como los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro. Entre barullos de molestia que emitía su boca, el hijo de Goku y salvador de la tierra amenazada por el terrible cell, Gohan se levantaba para un nuevo día.

Con un sonoro bostezo, el joven en playera blanca y usando debajo de su cintura un bóxer de color azul, se dirigió con la guardia baja hacia el baño al final del pasillo. Cabe destacar que Gohan iba con la guardia baja sin sentir nada a su alrededor más que la brisa matutina en el corredor. Sin importarle mucho, el joven abrió la puerta y tomo su cepillo de dientes, para alistarse para un nuevo día. Un día bastante movido con solo unos minutos al pasar este, ¿porque?, es fácil, el sonido del agua cayendo a un lado del joven mestizo lo alerto e hizo abrir sus ojos de par en par.

-glup, no puede ser- pensó el pelinegro, tragando saliva sonoramente. Los ojos del guerrero lentamente y de forma graciosa, veían hacia la cortina de la ducha, donde se podía ver la silueta de una mujer de grandes senos, cuerpo curvilíneo y de cabello largo que restregaba su cuerpo de forma sugestiva a los ojos del adolescente.

-uh, ¿Gohan?- desde detrás de la cortina, una voz angelical hablo exaltando al sayayin quien ya fue descubierto por la mujer. No le quedaba otra opción y afrontar la situación como un guerrero.

-¿sí?- pregunto en forma de respuesta el sayayin, una combinación extraña pero bastante asertiva en esta situación. La mano del angelical ángel Gabriel se asomó de entre las cortinas.

-la toalla, por favor- con voz neutra la rubia pedía este objeto para salir de la ducha, a lo que las alarmas de alerta en la cabeza de Gohan comenzaron a sonar, ya que su cuerpo pasaba por un proceso llamado adolescencia y ver a una mujer en paños menores, sería demasiado para su mente en crecimiento.

-cálmate Gohan, solo entrégale la toalla y retírate lentamente sin que se dé cuenta- pensaba para sí mismo el joven mestizo, quien con un sudor profuso en su rostro, tomaba la toalla y la entregaba en las manos de Gabriel.

El plan de Gohan funcionaba como valga la redundancia, lo había planeado. Caminando hacia atrás y tomando el picaporte de la puerta, comenzó a abrir esta, lo que no se esperaba era que al girar se encontraría cara a cara, con su técnicamente hermanastra Akeno, la cual lo veía con un rostro que hacia énfasis en sus cejas arqueadas de enojo.

-ocupado- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Gohan, quien cerraba la puerta en las narices de Akeno. El joven estaba desesperado, ¿qué pensaría su hermanastra de verlo en el baño junto a una mujer desnuda?, viéndolo de mejor manera, Gohan tenía derecho a estar nervioso por esta situación tragicómica.

-¡abre esa puerta de inmediato Gohan!- con voz firme y alta, Akeno ordenaba al sayayin. El escandalo llego a oídos de Rias y raynare, las cuales preparaban el desayuno en la planta baja. En menos de unos segundos, estas dos ya estaban detrás de Akeno.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la caída vestida de maid. La hija de shuri no dijo palabra alguna, solo le daba a la puerta varios golpes tratando de que Gohan abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué hago?...- se repetía en varias ocasiones el joven, mirando de un lado a otro. Una luz de esperanza atravesaba por la ventana de la gloria del baño, la cual daba hacia el bosque. Una bombilla brillo encima de la cabeza del sayayin quien planeaba escaparse por ese lugar, pero una vez más, la voz suave y neutra de Gabriel se oía.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- pregunto la inocente pelirrubia, la cual salía de la bañera suavemente. Gohan apretó los dientes y preparándose para saltar o mejor dicho volar de ahí. En ese justo momento, la rubia mujer tropezó por un pequeño charco de agua provocado por el vapor de la ducha.

-¡cuidado!- grito el sayayin, el cual con velocidad digna de un guerrero de la raza guerrera, se lanzó sobre la pelirrubia, atajándola justo en el momento exacto, -¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el joven. La posición de ellos era tal cual la que se podría malinterpretar por cualquiera que entrara en el baño en este instante, lo que si amigos, paso….

-lo que me pregunto yo, es ¿Qué rayos haces con Gabriel desnuda en tus brazos?- hablo con voz seria y grave la pelinegra himejima, la cual con sus brazos cruzados y pisando fuerte el suelo, miraba a su hermanastro con la rubia en sus brazos. Cabe destacar que la toalla se había caído en de nueva cuenta, en la caída.

-no es lo que parece- respondió inmediatamente el joven, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. Por otro lado, Gabriel se levantaba del suelo, a lo que se colocaba la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mirando como ella suele mirar a Gohan. En la mente de la chica, sabía que el pelinegro necesitaba ayuda, pero la forma de ayudar de ella, no ayudo al joven mestizo.

-Gohan me salvo- respondió la pelirrubia, tomando la cabeza del sayayin y ponerla entre sus pechos, enrojeciendo por completo la cara del chico y enfureciendo a las demás. El griterío y la histeria fueron detonados por esta acción de Gabriel, donde el pobre Gohan derramaba lágrimas en cascada mientras aún era abrazado por la pelirrubia de grande pechos.

-espero que el resto del día sea más tranquilo- pensó el joven sayayin. Luego de esta escena, las cosas se calmaron y a Gohan le dieron o mejor dicho, le otorgaron el beneficio de la duda.

Ya todos calmados, se alistaron y fueron a desayudar, donde un nuevo acontecimiento se daría a cabo antes de la llegada del nuevo personaje en las vidas de esta especie de familia. Como relataba, todos comían calmadamente, Gohan y las demás usando ropas cómodas e informales, bueno excepto por raynare que seguía con su traje de maid, ya que era lo único que tenía en su ropero, esto gracias al líder de los caídos.

El silencio abundaba en la comida, Gohan miraba como perro regañado a las chicas, que intencionalmente se sentaban delante de él, la única que estaba a su lado, era la pelirrubia ángel. Lo callado no duraría todo este tiempo, ya que la misma Gabriel quebraría este ambiente con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿te molestaría dormir conmigo?- en ese instante, raynare escupió por completo la avena de su boca en la cara del sayayin, por otro lado las demás miraron curiosas la reacción de la maid. Para entender mejor esta reacción, raynare pensaba que la pregunta de Gabriel iba más por un ámbito sexual y pervertido, esto sin conocer a la pelirrubia, la cual preguntaba por lo acontecido la noche anterior.

-yo bueno…- decía Gohan limpiándose la cara, no queriendo mostrar su rostro completamente enrojecido. Dos vocecillas se oían en la cabeza del joven sayayin, el cual era su mente y la otra su cuerpo. Una parte le decía si y la otra que no era la correcto, aunque había un factor importante en esta toma de decisión, pero antes de la conclusión.

-¡como osas preguntarle eso a Gohan¡- grito la maid, casi saltando arriba de la mesa. Gabriel solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión alguna.

-Gohan me parece adorable, quiero abrazarlo por la noche- fueron las palabras y sorprendente frase de la rubia, las cuales se acentuaban con ahora una nueva expresión en su rostro. La expresión de la que hablo es la de decisión absoluta de llevar a cabo su objetivo y este era abrazar a Gohan por las noches.

-oh, era eso, cof cof, disculpa por gritarte- raynare se daba cuenta de su error y se retractaba, -pero aun así, imponer eso a Gohan no creo que sea lo correcto- decía la pelinegra, retomando su desayuno.

-bueno, Akeno lo ha hecho varias veces en el pasado, aunque ella me decía que era porque tenía frio- ahora las miradas eran para la joven mestiza, que se sonrojaba ante las palabras del sayayin.

-vaya, vaya Akeno, muy bien guardado te tenías ese secreto- comento Rias mirando con ojos entrecerrados a la pelinegra. Akeno no encontraba las palabras para defenderse, a lo que no tuvo otra opción que en este caso ceder. Algunas veces ceder duele, pero también te saca de un buen embrollo.

-bien, desde ahora en adelante cada una podrá dormir con Gohan, cada noche nos turnaremos- decía la himejima en total calma pero por dentro, los celos y los sentimientos de no querer compartir a su hermano la carcomían.

-¡siii!- grito de felicidad Rias, mientras que Gabriel alzaba sus manos al aire. Gohan por otro lado miraba a ambos, preguntándose si podía tener una objeción en esta charla, pero con el entusiasmo de las chicas, no podía retractarse.

-tch estas niñas se les subió las hormonas a la cabeza, aunque…- pensó la maid chasqueando la lengua, pero en si era una excelente oportunidad para estar un poco más cerca del joven guerrero y salvador de la tierra.

-algo me dice que mi vida tendrá más emociones de las que puedo soportar- pensó Gohan exhalando aire de su boca.

-eso me recuerda, tengo una pregunta para ti Gabriel- exclamo repentinamente la caída. La aludida chica con mirada neutral y sosteniendo una cuchara en su boca miro a raynare.

-¿hum?- salió un sonido algo lindo de la pelirrubia. Para acentuar su pose, la pelinegra coloco sus codos en la mesa y oscureció su mirada.

-tengo entendido que eres unos de los ángeles más fuertes de todo el cielo- comenzaba a hablar la pelinegra ante las miradas de las demás y un curioso Gohan. La aludida chica asintió con la cabeza, -entonces me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que pudieras tropezar en la ducha tan fácilmente?, a menos que hubiera sido a propósito- un brillo ilumino los ojos de la pelinegra, a lo cual un par de gotas de sudor caían de la cara de la pelirrubia.

Gabriel con total tranquilidad, dejo la cucharada de lado, puso sus manos en la mesa y luego volteo a ver hacia otro lado. Enfadando totalmente a la caída.

-¡no simplemente me ignores!- grito con fuerza raynare pero la pelirrubia no le hacía caso sin dirigirle la mirada, -¡lo hiciste apropósito verdad!- seguía gritando la caída apuntando acusadoramente a la ángel, pero esta no cedía y la seguía ignorando.

-jejeje es mejor calmarnos, solo fue un accidente es todo- Gohan metió su cuchara en la discusión de las chicas.

-entonces te gusto ¿verdad Gohan?- ahora la pelinegra caída se fue en contra del sayayin, mirándolo desde arriba y con el ceño fruncido, -no puedo creer que el salvador del planeta sea un pervertido- decía la maid, cruzando sus brazos sacando una gota de sudor en el guerrero. Este último busco la ayuda de las demás, lo cual fue un grave error.

-si Gohan quiere ver una mujer desnuda... yo podría….- decía Akeno con las mejillas coloradas jugando con el dobladillo de su falda. Rias solo se mantendría callada, solo sumada en sus pensamientos.

-¡no soy un pervertido, todo eso fue un error!- grito el sayayin dejando callados a todo en la mesa, al darse cuenta de esto el joven guerrero se llevó las manos en la boca, -disculpen chicas, no debí gritar- con estas palabras vino acompañado por los ojos de perro regañado que saco un suspiro de amor por lo lindo que se veía el pelinegro.

-adorable- exclamo la hermana de Michael abrazando al sayayin de nueva cuenta, donde también de nuevo se generó una discusión por las efusivas caricias de Gabriel hacia Gohan. Así el desayuno paso y damos paso a lo más importante en el día, la hora de aprender y estudiar.

[En la sala de estudio]

Rias, Akeno y Gohan ya estaban sentados preparando el material para comenzar a repasar sus materias, que iban de algebra a la literatura, cada uno de los sectores que se debían estudiar para jóvenes de su edad o eso pensarían algunos, pero de eso se verá más adelante. Como lo había prometido la madre de Rias, a la nueve en punto hizo su aparición con un círculo de transporte la nueva tutora de los pequeños jovenzuelos. De este, una hermosa mujer de piel de ébano hizo acto de presencia, dejando algo impactado al joven sayayin y a su hermanastra.

-el mundo humano, puedo sentir en mi ser la tranquilidad de este- fueron las primeras palabras de la chica de piel de ébano, -señorita Rias, señorita Akeno y el joven Gohan, buenos días les deseo- una voz formal y una postura relajada, esa era el semblante de la nueva maestra de nuestro héroe.

-¡olga!, qué bueno que seas tú nuestra maestra- grito de felicidad la pelirroja, dándole un abrazo a quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas en el inframundo.

-señorita Rias, me alegro de que se encuentre bien y se esté aclimatando al mundo humano- decía la mujer de piel de ébano, a lo que esta devolvía el abrazo a la pelirroja. Gohan y Akeno como buenos chicos, se acercaron a saludar a su nueva tutora.

-buenos días, mi nombre es son Gohan, un gusto conocerla- también muy formal y respetuosos el sayayin se presentaba con la chica de ébano. La elfa se acercó al joven que era un par de cabezas más bajo que ella.

-son Gohan, mi nombre es olga discordia reina de la madre de Rias, el placer es mío al fin conocer al joven que salvo al planeta tierra- se presentó con una amable sonrisa la reina más fuerte de inframundo, agachándose y plantar un beso en la mejilla del sayayin. Rias y Akeno quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver tal atrevimiento para ellas, de parte de la elfa.

[Mientras tanto en la cocina]

El par dispar se encontraba limpiando y aseando la habitación hasta que sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda. Ambas se detuvieron, se miraron y luego como el rayo salieron de la cocina, en dirección bueno de donde estaba el peligro para estas.

[Volviendo con nuestro protagonistas]

-jejeje un gusto, soy la mejor amiga de Gohan y tal vez algo más a futuro, un gusto conocerla- en menos de lo que canta el gallo, Akeno se interpuso entre el sayayin y la mujer de ébano, tomando las manos de esta última y sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

-sí, también es un placer- contesto olga, hasta que de la puerta aparecieron raynare y Gabriel, -las representante de las distintas facciones- exclamo la elfa mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a las chicas recién llegadas.

-si, a mí tampoco me agrada tu presencia- contesto raynare entrando a paso lento a la habitación. Gabriel en vez de ir lentamente a un lado de la caída, se fue corriendo hacia Gohan y lo tomo en los brazos. Cabe destacar que ponía su cabeza entre sus pechos otra vez.

-demonio- exclamo la pelirrubia, mirando de mala forma a olga, la cual no se quedaba atrás y sus ojos reflejaban la molestia hacia estas dos. La tensión se podía sentir en el aire y Gohan estaba entre estos dos grandes bandos de mujeres shota.

-si me disculpan, debo impartir una clase, si me permite señorita ángel- la voz de olga era bastante actuada se podría decir y solo quería que el par dispar se fuera de una buena vez por todas, aunque de paso causo el disgusto más grande para Gabriel, le quito a Gohan de sus brazos, para luego colocarlo en sus senos de chocolate.

-mío- exclamo con evidente molestia la pelirrubia que jalaba al sayayin hacia ella.

-creo que no me ha escuchado, pero lo volveré a repetir, debo impartir una clase en este instante- como un muñeco el sayayin pasaba de pechos en pechos ante la mirada de las demás que veían esto como un juego de tenis y Gohan era la pelota.

-e…esperen un poco- con la única opción que se le presentaba a la mano, el guerrero hizo uso de sus habilidades para escapar de las manos de las chicas.

-que veloz- pensó olga admirada por la rapidez del sayayin.

-raynare, Gabriel, la maestra olga tiene razón, por favor- pidió mestizo. Con un puchero en sus labios, a la caída y ángel no les quedo remedio que dejar la habitación.

-a sus lugares chicos, ya no hemos retrasado bastante- ordeno la maestra de ébano, a lo que sus nuevos pupilos se apresuraron sentarse.

-esas dos no tienen remedio, espero no hayan retrasado mi primer entrenamiento con Gohan- exclamo en voz alta Rias, lo que hizo abrir los ojos a la pelinegra menor.

-¿Gohan te prometió entrenarte?- pregunto un poco alarmada y celosa Akeno. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza en varias ocasiones.

-es una forma de relacionarme más con él y en otra medida contigo- exclamo la hija de venelana con una sonrisa en su rostro. La himejima lo pensó un minuto y jamás había tenido una amiga aparte de su madre y tal vez sea la oportunidad de tener una.

-quiere decir que entrenaremos juntas- respondió Akeno, a la cual no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían de la emoción y alegría.

-cuento contigo Akeno- exclamo la pelirroja alzando su dedo meñique, a lo cual la mestizo sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelazo su propio dedo con la de la pelirroja. Aquí es donde comienza la entrañable amistad de un demonio y una miko con sangre de ángel caído.

-bien señorita Rias, me enorgullezco de usted- decía con la mirada olga la cual tomaba el cuaderno de Gohan, esto para saber lo avanzado que era el joven sayayin.

Los ojos de la mujer de ébano se abrieron de par en par, tanto era su shock que comenzó a registrar cada uno de los cuadernos del sayayin. Las materias vistas y aprendidas por Gohan, gracias a su exigente madre, llegaban casi al nivel de preparatoria si no es que más allá.

-increíble, sorprendente, y apenas está entrando a su pubertad- pensaba la pelinegra ojeando la materia, -dime Gohan, ¿Qué quieres ser en el futuro?- pregunto olga al mestizo, viendo de reojo al sayayin, para luego seguir con su exhaustiva revisión.

-un gran investigador, como mi mamá quería- decía el joven sayayin frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-oh, son chichi, una excelente mujer que ahora se encuentra en el paraíso- decía olga sacando una sonrisa del sayayin, quien se alegraba que su madre descansara en el mejor lugar del otro mundo.

-yo no sabía eso- dijo en voz baja Rias al oído de Akeno.

-es un tema delicado para Gohan, no lo menciones- respondió la himejima con un tono bajo que solo escuchara la peli carmesí. Rias entendiendo la situación y teniendo una situación similar como lo fue con su padre, decidió no tocar ese tema o preguntarle a Gohan por este.

-bueno Gohan, debo decir que si ese es tu sueño, vas por un muy buen camino, sigue así- exclamo la chica de piel de ébano, brindándole una sonrisa al sayayin, -ya sabiendo todo esto, podemos comenzar- con estas palabras, la clase comenzó. Cabe destacar que el nivel del sayayin era muy alto pero olga también debía pensar en Akeno y Rias, a lo que sus clases se enfocaron en el nivel de estas, algo que Gohan podría usar para repasar sus demás materias. La mañana se hizo bastante corta para ellos.

[En el almuerzo]

-esto esta delicioso- halagaba olga a las cocineras, la pareja dispareja, aunque estas no les interesaba las palabras de la demonio.

-es verdad, podría comer esto durante todo el día- comento Gohan, sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción a ambas mujeres.

-gracias Gohan, eres un chico muy amable- respondió la maid sonriéndole al hijo de Goku. Ahora no podemos continuar sin una mítica escena, en la cual solo un pequeño grano de arroz en la mejilla del sayayin causaría un pequeño alboroto.

-Gohan, tienes un grano de arroz en tu mejilla, lo quitare- menciono la nueva maestra de piel de ébano, quien con sus dedos limpiaba al sayayin y se comía el grano de arroz con una mueca de satisfacción. Sin duda, este gesto molesto a la pareja dispareja y en menor medida a Rias y Akeno.

-¡ya estuvo!, si la demonio ya termino su labor debería retirarse al inframundo de inmediato- exclamo enfadada la caída levantándose de la mesa junto a Gabriel.

-termino, irse- dijo con voz monótona pero enfadada la ángel, apuntando a la mujer de ébano. Olga les sonríe y limpia su boca antes de responder.

-el dueño de casa me invito a almorzar- exclamo olga apuntando a Gohan con su mano, el mestizo asintió varias veces, -además mis clases aún no han finalizado, aunque más que eso, tengo una cosa que quisiera pedirle a Gohan- decía la mujer de ébano, volteándose hacia el sayayin e ignorando a la pareja dispareja.

-esta mujer me tiene de los nervios- exclamo raynare, sentándose de golpe con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Gabriel miro a su compañera e hizo lo mismo, poniendo una cara similar a la de la caída.

-sé que entrenaras a Rias hoy por la tarde, pero antes me gustaría tener una pelea de entrenamiento contigo, ¿podrías hacerlo?- pregunto en forma de súplica y con una sonrisa en su cara la mujer.

-claro, aunque ¿Por qué?- contra pregunto el hijo de Goku, sacando una mueca de confusión en las facciones de su rostro. Olga sonrió y exclamo la frase que motivaría al sayayin de seguir con su entrenamiento, seguir superándose cada día por un nuevo amanecer en el planeta tierra, bueno un poco de verdad tiene la siguiente frase.

-tu padre se enfrenta a los mejores demonios del inframundo, tan fuertes como podrías imaginar y yo soy una de ellas, un rival fuerte despertara la fuerza más allá de tus límites- exclamo la peli ónix con una mano en el hombro del sayayin.

-¡yo también quiero ver eso!- hablo con emoción Rias queriendo ver el verdadero poder de su supuesta nueva reina con sus propios ojos y de primera mano.

-está bien, si mi papá se está esforzando yo lo hare igual- palabras de decisión salían de la boca del pequeño guerrero. Ya zanjado este tema, las clases reanudaron y luego de un par de horas, tratando de acortar lo acontecido en las clases de la tarde, el grupo se fue a lo recóndito de la montaña paoz para llevar a cabo el enfrentamiento.

[Elfo contra sayayin]

-sabes antes de venir, logre ver con mis propios ojos el poder de tu padre- decía olga la cual de entre un círculo mágico, invoco su fiel báculo, -y fue impresionante- con esta última frase, la mujer de piel morena cambio sus vestimenta a la reveladora vestimenta de batalla, ropa que acentuaba su cuerpo y sobre todas las cosas, sus pechos.

-eso no es nada, Gohan es aun mejor- comento raynare moviendo su mano como si no le importara, siendo imitada por Gabriel.

-Gohan el mejor- apoyaba Gabriel en su manera a la pelinegra caída.

-eso es lo que espero, ven Gohan demuestra esa transformación que va más allá de la fuerza de tu raza- reto olga moviendo su báculo con gran maestría y habilidad.

-si es así, ¡haaaaaa!- con un grito como siempre se debe hacer antes de transformarse, el joven guerrero pasa a su estado súper sayayin, liberando una gran cantidad en el proceso.

-Gohan se ve más guapo con esa apariencia- pensaron todas las muchachas del lugar, exceptuando a la elfa que solo esperaba comenzar la pelea.

Dicho y hecho, la pelea del día comenzó. Gohan se lanzó al ataque y olga con su magia, lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo eléctrico contra el joven sayayin, pero este más rápido que el rayo los esquivaba con facilidad. La elfa se esperaba esto, a lo que mientras seguía con una seguidilla de ataques del elemento eléctrico, retrocedía rápidamente para no verse envuelta en un combate mano a mano, cosa que no le funcionó muy bien por las habilidades del guerrero marcial.

-maldición- pensó la chica piel morena, viendo a solo unos centímetros al sayayin quien preparaba su gancho de derecha. Olga no era una reina poderosa por nada y en un instante logro colocar una barrera entre ella y el sayayin, pero eso bueno saben que no funcionaría con un súper sayayin.

El golpe entro de lleno en la barrera, pero con un poco más de esfuerzo, el puño llego a su objetivo, el cual era el estómago de la mujer de ébano, sacando el aire de esta y haciéndola retroceder del dolor. Gohan al ver esto, pensó que se excedió demasiado con la chica. Aunque fuese una demonio, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para dar cara a un súper sayayin con la fuerza de destruir un planeta.

-disculpa, ¿estás bien?- decía en un tono arrepentido nuestro héroe, pero olga escupiendo algo de saliva se llevaba la joya de su arma al estómago y una luz verde invadía la parte afectada.

-mejor que bien joven Gohan, al fin pude sentir la fuerza de un súper sayayin en carne propia- exclamo sonriendo levemente la morena piel de chocolate, la cual se recomponía del golpe, -¡ahora tu enfrenta la fuerza de la reina más fuerte del inframundo!- grito olga, empuñando el bastón hacia los cielos. El mestizo alzo la mirada como si fuera a caerle un trueno, pero no ya que la tierra se levantó a los lados y se contrajeron tratando de aplastar como a una mosca al guerrero sayayin.

-haaa- liberando un poco de poder de sus manos, el sayayin provoco que estas paredes improvisadas se hicieran polvo. Olga ya tenía preparada otra sorpresa para el sayayin y esta vez sí fue un rayo, desde los cielos cayó encima de la cabeza del mestizo.

-que habilidad tan sorprendente tiene para usar magia posee- halago Akeno a la mujer de piel morena, concentrándose en la potencia del rayo que había invocado.

-no solo eso, además de controlar todos los elementos de la naturaleza y la habilidad de curar heridas, también fue entrenada en el campo de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- comento Rias con los brazos cruzados y mirando analíticamente la pelea.

-tal vez ella podría….- pensaba Akeno a lo que no diremos el resto de la frase, ya que es secreto. Pero no había tiempo de pausas, ya que desde el humo emergía Gohan como buen guerrero, quien buscaba retribución del último ataque.

No hubo otra alternativa y girando de un lado a otro su báculo, una pelea entre la mujer y el joven dio inicio siendo la chica que comenzaba con una lluvia de golpes con su arma, pero los golpes eran muy lentos y predecibles para un sayayin que los esquivaba con bastante sencillez, hasta el punto de ver a través de los ataque y realizo una contra con una patada alta que envío el báculo a girar por los aires.

-me tiene- pensó la elfa viendo como su arma se alejaba de sus manos. Gohan no quería lastimar a olga así que como alguna vez su madre chichi le conto cuando conoció a su padre y la venció en el torneo de las artes marciales, posiciono su puño en el puño de la mujer de ébano y expulso su ki.

Con un gemido de dolor, el cuerpo de la elfa salió disparado por los aires, cayendo y rebotando un par de veces en el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo en el pasto. Pero olga no era cualquiera y se volvió a levantar con un poco de dificultad. Gohan se colocó en pose de pelea pero hubo algo que lo confundió, y esto fue una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer de piel morena.

-debo reconocerlo Gohan, la fuerza de la raza sayayin supera por mucho al demonio más fuerte del inframundo o inclusive al gran dragón rojo- en ese instante olga se quedó callada, lo pensó un momento y termino su frase, -y por mucho- con esto dicho los guerrero sayayin demuestran que son los más fuertes en el otro mundo.

-¡bien Gohan!- grito raynare levantando los brazos y dando breves saltos.

-¡Gohan!- seguía Gabriel saltando de igual manera que la caída, aunque su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Por otra parte, la elfa atraía su báculo con su magia, el porqué, pues tiene poderes mágicos que pueden devolver el báculo a su mano.

-pero aun así, quiero ver el poder que mostraste con ese monstruo de cell, la nueva transformación que solo tú has logrado y para eso…- la mujer de piel morena apunto la joya de su arma hacia el sayayin, -¡hare lo necesario!- con un grito a viva voz, comenzó una recolección de magia negra que era acumulada en una esfera de considerable tamaño.

-esta mujer está loca- decía la caída, tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo por la onda expansiva que generaba el nuevo ataque de la mujer elfo y tal vez el mayor que haya hecho en su vida.

-increíble, es la primera vez que veo a olga pelear tan ferozmente- decía Rias la cual creaba un campo de fuerza mágica frente a ella y Akeno, la cual muy callada admiraba la convicción y habilidades de su nueva maestra de clases.

-¡muéstralo Gohan!, ¡tú verdadero poder!- con esto dicho, sin contemplaciones lanzo la esfera oscura con toda potencia contra el hijo de Goku, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-discúlpame olga, pero aun no domino este poder- pensó el sayayin levantando sus palmas y deteniendo el ataque, -¡pero me esforzare para lograrlo!- grito el sayayin con todas sus fuerzas, produciendo un par de choques eléctricos en su cuerpo y envía el ataque a los aires mientras colocaba sus manos al costado.

-ese es…- exclamo la elfa en tono sorprendido, viendo por primera vez la técnica más famosa de los guerreros z.

-¡kaaameeeehaaaameeeeehaaaa!- grito a todo pulmón el joven mestizo, alzando sus manos al cielo y enviar el torrente de ki contra la bola negra, traspasando está en un acto de luces azules y negras que iluminaban el cielo con todo su esplendor.

-increíble- pensaron los presentes al ver tal despliegue de poder. Luego de unos minutos y dada como terminada la pelea, el grupo se volvió a reunir con varios halagos para el hijo de Goku, quien se avergonzaba de esto.

-bueno ya es hora de irme. Exclamo la elfa mirando a sus jóvenes alumnos, casi no miraba a la pareja dispareja, aunque estas estaban contentas por la declaración de la pelinegra, -pero mañana volveré a la misma hora- dijo olga cambiando las muecas de alegría de Gabriel y raynare a una de fastidio.

-fue un día divertido, nosotros seguiremos entrenando por un rato más- exclamo el joven mestizo con una sonrisa, pero lo raro era que Akeno estaba muy callada y no despegaba su mirada de la elfa oscura.

-hija de shuri himejima, siento que quieres decirme algo, ¿o me equivoco?- exclamo la morena mujer bajando su mirada a la mencionada joven.

-la verdad me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme con mi magia, mi familia viene de una larga historia de sacerdotisas- exclamo Akeno jugando con sus dedos y desviando su mirada. Olga se acercó a la hija de shuri y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la joven.

-tienes un espíritu fuerte en tu interior Akeno y yo me encargare de que saques todo ese potencial oculto en tu interior- decía la elfa sacando una curva de alegría en los labios de la himejima, mientras que Rias le alzaba su pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-gracias- respondió la joven amiga del sayayin.

-oh casi se me olvidaba, joven Akeno y joven Gohan, el viernes por la noche se realizara una fiesta de bienvenida para su madre y padre al inframundo- decía la elfa entregando un par de invitaciones de color negro a sus nuevos alumnos, -además muchos de los demonios quieren conocerlo en persona, salvador de la tierra- decía esto último a nuestro héroe quien se sonrojaba levemente.

Un par de palabras más por parte de olga, las despedidas correspondientes de los jóvenes y la reina de venelana volvía al inframundo a informar los avances de la señorita Rias y los demás. Seguido de esto, la joven gremory comenzó con exhaustivo entrenamiento por parte del mestizo, conociendo en carne propia lo cansador que era entrenar con un sayayin y lo que "sufría" Akeno cada día. Sin alargarse más, algunas horas después, terminaron y volvieron a su hogar, a decidir una cosa muy importante para el desarrollo de las relaciones de las chicas con el joven sayayin.

[Luego de la cena]

Ya comidos, descansados y limpios, destacando que ahora Gohan tenía más cuidado en la bañera para que no le volviera a pasar lo de esta mañana, todas las damas se juntaron en el centro de la sala de estar, cada una mirándose retadoramente y Gohan sentado en un sillón contemplando la nueva batalla que se llevaría a cabo justo en frente de sus ojos.

-chicas, no es necesario que hagan esto- decía el hijo de Goku, tratando de detener en balde a las chicas.

-no nos trates de detener Gohan, todo lo hacemos por ti- exclamo la pelirroja levantando su puño derecho al aire.

-je, ninguna de ustedes me podrá superar- decía Akeno con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, a la vez que alzaba su mano.

-mocosas, son unas novatas en cuanto a esto- agregaba sus palabras la caída, colocando su puño por detrás de su cabeza.

-Gohan adorable, ganar- ahora era Gabriel la cual con una mueca seria ponía toda su fe en sus habilidades. Con todas mirándose la una a la otra comenzó la cuenta final.

-uno, dos tres….- cantaron al unisono, todas alzando sus manos y dejándolas caer en el centro del circulo que formaban, -¡piedra, papel o tijeras!- gritaron las chicas comenzando el juego de manos entre todas y ya debieron adivinar por qué lo hacían, es simple quien ganara sería la primera en dormir junto al sayayin esta noche.

El juego duro varios minutos aun sin conseguir a una ganadora absoluta pero estas chicas son incansables y seguían por el premio, el mejor de todos que era el sayayin quien solo era un espectador de estas podríamos decir locas mujeres. Cabe destacar que este solo era el primer paso para la obsesión llamada son Gohan, pero estamos divagando ya que de un momento a otro la ganadora salió a la luz y por decir luz, digo una característica de esta chica.

-gane- dijo con voz monótona la hermana de Michael mostrando sus dedos en forma de tijeras mientras que las demás tenían las palmas abiertas en forma de papel. Las nubes negras no tardaron en caer en las cabezas de Akeno, Rias y raynare, pero esta última se recompuso lo más rápido posible para darle una advertencia a la pelirrubia.

-escúchame bien ángel indecente, no hagas nada pervertido con Gohan, aún es muy joven para eso, ¿me entiendes?- exclamo raynare apuntando con el dedo a la rubia la cual la miro unos segundos y abrió la boca.

-envidiosa- sin más la hermana de Michael tomo de la mano al hijo de Goku y se lo llevo de la sala. Gabriel dejo a las demás ahogándose en su enojo y rabia, pero por sobre todas las coas, celos. Pero Gabriel en la noche respeto la inocencia del sayayin y solo lo abrazo como si fuera un oso de felpa toda la noche.

Bueno repasando, Gohan durmió con todas las chicas esa semana y las pudo conocer más a profundidad con esas charlas nocturnas antes de caer en el sueño, como la mitología tanto del cielo, el purgatorio y el inframundo, una nueva rutina de entrenamiento con su mejor amiga Akeno, sobre las habilidades de cada facción y como se rigen cada una y así él contaba sus aventuras de las chicas, las cuales sacaban sonrisas como lágrimas, pero lo importante fue que Gohan llego a conocer más a las nuevas chicas, hasta el día de la fiesta.

[En el inframundo, mansión de los gremory, sala centra]

-con este traje me cuesta moverme- decía el sayayin de raza pura con el ceño fruncido. Es claro que Goku usaba un smoking ajustado que no dejaba mover bien sus miembros. Shuri por otro lado, le arreglaba la corbata a su novio.

-vamos querido, es una fiesta elegante todos los hombres vestirán de la misma forma- respondió la madre de Akeno, terminando de arreglar a su novio, -bien y ahora podemos irnos- decía shuri mostrando un vestido negro como la noche, el cual destacaba por un corte lateral al costado que mostraba un poco más de pierna de la miko, maquillaje acorde a la ocasión y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-te ves bien papá y tú también mamá-halago la hija de shuri, sacando una sonrisa de la pareja. La pelinegra menor usaba un vestido rojo con zapatos negros, ropas proporcionadas por el guardarropa de su nueva amiga gremory. Cabe destacar que Gohan estaba allí también, pero este mantenía la boca cerrada, ya que no tenía comentario alguno en esta escena.

Ya la familia salió de la habitación en dirección a la fiesta. Con un par de cambio de palabras entre Goku y su hijo sobre las nuevas vidas que han llevado ambos, entraron al salón donde la música clásica y suave resonaba por todo el lugar. La presencia de la familia de a cuatro no pasó desapercibida y un tumulto de demonios jóvenes, más viejos, mujeres u hombres, se lanzaron a la familia. Bueno mejor dicho al salvador de la tierra, son Gohan.

-estuviste genial chico- decía uno de los demonios.

-nunca creí que un mortal fuera tan poderoso- otro comentario salía de los demonios.

-debes ser el sujeto más valiente del mundo- y seguían las alabanzas hacia el hijo de Goku, aunque este último solo le sonreía su primogénito quien se sonrojaba ante la lluvia de halagos. Pero un borrón negro con rosa se llevó consigo al mestizo, sacando una mueca de sorpresa de todos.

-Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte- decía nada más y nada menos que una de las cuatro reyes del inframundo y hermana mayor de sona, la cual restregaba su mejilla con la del sayayin.

-¿eh?-exclamo la familia son, para luego escuchar.

-¡¿eeeehhhhh?!- exclamaron al unísono cada uno de los presentes en la fiesta.

Un ángel obsesionada por él y con grandes pechos, un ángel caído como su sirvienta personal, su mejor amiga que ya ha prometido ser su compañera por la eternidad, la pelirroja que lo quiere a su lado cueste lo que cueste, una elfa de figura y curvas soñadas como su nueva maestra y ahora una de las cuatro reyes demonios estaba acaramelada con él. Al hijo de Goku se le viene un futuro incierto por venir y porque no decirlo, al mismo Goku también.

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo por hoy amiguitos, de aquí en adelante se viene el torneo del otro mundo, afianzar la relación de venelana con Goku, la película de bojack y bueno de ahí en adelante lo que se me ocurra. Me despido y que este bien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow no tengo palabras, pase de tener menos de cuatrocientos comentarios a tener ya casi quinientos de estos, me hacen sentir orgulloso de mi trabaja todos y cada uno de ustedes, menos a esos anónimos que insultan y creen que yo les daré en el gusto solo porque eso es lo que quieren, bueno no es así, esta es mi historia y no de ellos, sin más les agradezco a:

 **twisterblake2015**

 **666**

 **Steamruby**

 **adoniskun1313**

 **fanfictionboy1998**

 **Metalmemo**

 **Fedbax25**

 **superbroly2020**

 **Neopercival**

 **Dbzclassicman**

 **Markus**

 **kaiser akuma 7**

Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, dire esto y espero se acabe con esta discusión de los harem y las chicas. A Gohan le lloverán las chicas, a Goku solo están aseguradas dos ya dichas, es todo dejen de discutir sandeces. Disfruten del capítulo.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 16: la ira de un sayayin de raza pura, ¿un torneo en el otro mundo?

La fiesta se estaba encendiendo para nuestra familia favorita del mundo humano, aunque más para el joven sayayin mestizo el cual ahora estaba recibiendo de una que jamás había conocido ante la mirada atenta de todos los invitados. Lo peor era que hablaba como un loro, sin para ni siquiera para respirar, diciéndole o proponiéndole al hijo de Goku algo sobre un programa que realizaba ella en este mundo y que él sería una especie de ayudante, incomprensible para el joven guerrero que estaba más pendiente de la suavidad de los melones de la chica que no era más alta que Akeno o él mismo.

-jajajaja, parece que serafall se ha encariñado con tu hijo, ¿verdad Goku?- decía venelana que venía junto a su hija Rias y su hijo sirzechs, destacando la presencia de grayfia a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Gohan es muy popular en este lugar- decía el son frotándose la cabeza, pero no tardo en venir la ayuda para el sayayin mestizo.

-¡serafall!, oye no puedes taclear a la gente de ese modo, ya te lo hemos dicho- los padres de la pelinegra de baja estatura llegaron y tomaron a su hija como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-no papá, espera yo quiero seguir hablando con Gohan- decía la pequeña maou moviendo sus manos y piernas de un lado a otro, sacando una gota de sudor detrás de las nucas de los presentes.

-joven Gohan, debo disculparme por mi hija, ella siempre ha sido algo impulsiva con lo que quiere- decía la madre de demonio, haciendo una reverencia al sayayin menor.

-jejeje, no se preocupe, me sucede a menudo en casa- respondió Gohan frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sin siquiera saberlo, el sayayin provoco un sonrojo en Akeno y Rias, por sus palabras. De esto se dio cuenta la madre de la pelirroja y su hermano mayor.

-creo que ahora debería llamar a Gohan cuñado, ¿no es así hermana bebé?- pregunto el próximo lucifer despeinando a su hermana.

-mi pequeña está creciendo- también se incluía venelana para molestar a Rias, la cual no podría estar mas avergonzada en este momento.

-ya basta, yo solo quiero a Gohan como mi reina- decía malhumorada la pelirroja haciendo un leve puchero en sus labios.

-bien, menos competencia para mí- ahora Akeno era la que se incluia en la conversación sacando una mueca de sorpresa en la peli carmesí.

-es..este, n..no es lo que quería decir, es solo….- ahora ya ni Rias se podía entender, sacando las carcajadas de su hermano y madre. Bueno luego de varias risas, la familia comenzó a compartir con los demonios y las distintas familias que se encontraban presentes. La palabra demonio pareciera que estaba demás solo era un honorifico para estos seres, ya que de demonios en si no tenían nada, eran muy afables.

-¡hey Gohan, Akeno!- grito Rias a la pareja de mestizos, quienes disfrutaban de la comida del lugar. La gremory los llamaba a ambos mientras venía a su lado una chica de su edad, cabello negro corto y que usaba anteojos.

-son Gohan, Akeno himejima, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, mi nombre es sona sitri- decía educadamente la amiga de Rias, dándole una leve reverencia al sayayin y Akeno, quienes se presentaron formalmente a la hermana de serafall.

-además ella es la hermana menor de la chica que te tacleo Gohan- comento la gremory con una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que sona la miro mal mientras se sonrojaba.

-me disculpo por eso, mi hermana a veces tiene muy poco autocontrol- exclamo con molestia la pelinegra de cabello corto.

-y es por eso que estaba oculta y tuve que ir a buscarla- dijo Rias avergonzando más a su amiga la cual estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, a lo que pensó darle un gancho al hígado a su amiga de la infancia, no literalmente claro.

-si claro Rias, al menor mi hermana ya es un maou- declaro sona con seriedad, molestando a la pelirroja, -ahora Gohan, quede impresionada con tu batalla con ese sujeto llamado cell, que me gustaría hacerte una oferta- decía la sitri acercándose al mestizo quien ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría.

-eres muy amable señorita sona, pero la respuesta de Gohan es no- contesto por su amigo Akeno, colocándose de forma amenazante ante la sitri pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-disculpe señorita Akeno pero eso es algo que solo Gohan puede responder- desafío sona a la himejima que comenzaba a aumentar de poco a poco su ki.

-pierdes tu tiempo sona, yo le propuse lo mismo y su respuesta fue no y contigo no será la excepción- Rias extrañamente se colocaba en el bando de Akeno, ahora las dos enfrentándose a sona. El orgullo de la sitri no la haría retroceder.

-lo quiero escuchar directamente de los labios de son Gohan- sitri intento pasar por entre las chicas, consiguiéndolo de mala manera pero el hijo de Goku ya no estaba ahí, las había dejado peleando a ellas solas.

-¡espantaste a Gohan!- grito molesta y acusadoramente Rias a sona, la cual hacia señales con sus manos de que no había sido ella.

-¡claro que no!, qué tontería- respondió la sitri menor, volteándose y cruzando sus brazos.

-eres igual que tu hermana- hablo molesta Rias, realizando la misma pose que su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto colérica sona, que no le gustaba que la compararan con la infantil de su hermana, era como una patada en el estómago.

-silencio las dos- dijo Akeno con seriedad la himejima callando a sona y Rias, las cuales no se dirigían la mirada, -Gohan no debe estar lejos de aquí, tratare de sentir su ki- Akeno cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el ki del sayayin. Por otra parte, Gohan se encontraba dando vueltas por el salón siendo saludado por varios demonios, y como este era un niño educado les devolvía el saludo.

-me pregunto, ¿Por qué las chicas se han hecho tan apegadas a mí?- pensaba el hijo de Goku con una caminata serena en el salón de la mansión, -necesito un poco de aire fresco y aprovechar de estar un rato a solas- se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro, usando su velocidad para salir de la habitación. Debo destacar que de por sí, el sayayin mestizo en su hogar, estaba siempre acompañado, solo cuando se daba un baño estaba solo.

-con que ese es el chico que venció al monstruo de cell- pensó un hombre de un altura que casi llegaba a los dos metros, un cuerpo con incontables músculos, cabello negro corto en picos, piel bronceada y una cicatriz arriba de su ceja, solo esa era su apariencia física, mientras que su vestimenta consistía en pantalones negros, una capa gris y una pechera de plata en su pecho, mientras que en su espalda llevaba una espada de considerable tamaño.

-no nos interesa a nosotros- exclamo un hombre un poco más alto que Goku, una mirada malhumorada en su cara, cuerpo de complexión delgada musculosa, de piel blanca y cabello rubio largo. Este sujeto usaba pantalones dorados, una capa roja y una especie de chaqueta a juego con sus pantalones con decoraciones anaranjadas.

-tienes razón Phoenix, ahora lo que importa es arruinarles la fiestecita a venelana y su hija- decía con malicia el hombre de piel bronceada, colocando una sonrisa taimada en su cara. Para que lo sepan, este hombre es el líder del clan behemot y a su lado lord Phoenix, quienes venían a tratar unos asuntos con los gremory de una buena vez por todas.

Pero eso lo veremos más tarde, ahora vamos con Gohan quien corría hacia los jardines de la mansión gremory los cuales eran bastante anchos y la cantidad de demonios en este lugar era muy escaso, es mas en una banca blanca estaba una mujer de cabello verde con un arpa en sus manos. El joven sayayin miraba curiosa a la mujer, que estaba con los ojos cerrados tocando una suave melodías en el instrumento musical.

-la esencia de tu espíritu es muy parecida a la de tu padre pero tu instinto de pelea es menor a la de él- exclamó la peli verde sin abrir sus ojos. Gohan se sorprendió al ver que esta mujer sabía leer el espíritu en su interior, -siendo que eres más fuerte que él- al terminar de decir esto, la mujer termino de tocar su arpa y miro directamente al mestizo.

-a mí no me gusta pelear como a mi padre- respondió el joven mestizo. hera, la alfil de venelana comenzó una conversación con el joven sayayin.

La mujer preguntando sobre los sentimientos del sayayin sobre la pelea de cell y como se sintió en ese momento, Gohan respondiendo la ira que sintió y la sed de sangre cuando vio asesinado a numero dieciséis en ese momento, llevándolo a imaginar que perdía a su seres queridos, una charla necesaria para Gohan, quien dejaba salir todo de su pecho a una desconocida que estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra del mestizo.

-lo siento, creo que me he pasado en lo que le he dicho, además apenas la he conocido hace unos minutos- contesto el guerrero frotándose la cabeza, pero hera solo le sonrió a este.

-no te disculpes chico, con cada palabra he podido ver más allá de tu espíritu, el cual es tan puro como el agua o la naturaleza- decía la peli verde, alzando su mano y pasándola por encima de la cabeza del sayayin.

-trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, jejeje- respondió el hijo de Goku con una leve carcajada.

-todos tenemos un momento de dejar salir todo lo que tenemos dentro, ya sea en palabras como lo has hecho tú o a través del entrenamiento como lo hace tu padre- decía sabiamente la alfil de venelana dando un leve toque a su arpa.

-creo que tiene razón señora hera, se lo agradezco lo necesitaba, además las chicas apenas y me dan descanso- comento el joven sayayin. En ese instante la peli verde cerró sus ojos y se concentró unos segundos.

-algo me dice que tus problemas con las mujeres seguirán creciendo con el pasar del tiempo- advirtió hera con voz seria.

-me lo imagine- dijo el sayayin bajando su cabeza a la vez que una aura negra de depresión aparecía en él. La mujer se carcajeo un rato ante la broma al hijo de Goku, pero la mueca de su rostro cambio en menos de lo esperado.

-alguien acaba de entrar a los dominios de los gremory, son demonios de un nivel alto y dos de estos se están debilitando de poco- exclamo de repente la peli verde, mirando en dirección al bosque. Sin perder el tiempo Gohan también se levantó y concentro su ki hacia esa dirección.

-es verdad puedo sentirlos, ¡necesitan nuestra ayuda!- grito el sayayin mestizo, elevando su ki hasta hacerlo visible, -¡andando!- Gohan extendió su mano a hera, la cual sin perder el tiempo se subió a la espalda del joven sayayin para alzarse a los cielos a toda velocidad.

[En el bosque gremory]

De entre las ramas de los árboles, se podía ver una figura felina negra que llevaba en su hocico a una de menor tamaño pero de color blanco, detrás de ellas los arboles eran partidos a la mitad por sus perseguidores. Gemidos de molestia y sed de sangre, unos ogros de color marrón claro, mazas con picos afilados y casi totalmente desnudos si no fuera por un tapabarro en sus genitales, corrían con fuerzas contra estas dos gatas.

-¡no escaparan!- gritaban con estruendosa voz los ogros. Los felinos hacían lo mejor que podían, pero el notable desgaste en sus cuerpos y contusiones los hacían retrasarse de poco a poco, hasta que uno de los mazos fue lanzadas contra ellas y de un golpe destruyo la rama en que se iban a posar pasando de largo.

-solo queríamos estar a salvo, un lugar donde ser queridas, solo queríamos ser felices…- pensaba con lágrimas en sus ojos la gata de color negro, la cual caía lentamente en el aire, mientras que por detrás de ellas los ogras ya se encimaban contra estas, -perdóname hermanita, perdóname por todo- ya listas para recibir la muerte en manos de estos ogros, la salvación llego a ellas y bueno a este punto ya saben quién fue la salvación.

-cuidado- fue lo que dijo el mestizo, recibiendo al par de gatos en sus brazos. El felino negro alzo su mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos que denotaban amabilidad y alegría. Alegría de haber llegado a tiempo a rescatarlas.

-¡deténganse en este momento!, ¡han entrado en propiedad de la familia gremory!- advirtió hera alzándose frente a los ogros que se detuvieron en el acto, -¡si continúan con esto, tendré que detenerlos sin la menor contemplación posible!- ahora era una amenaza de hera contra los jadeantes monstruos.

-tranquilos, ellos no los podrán lastimar nunca más- decía Gohan aun creyendo que estos solo eran gatos normales, lo que no sabía era que el felino negro lo entendía a la perfección.

-mi hermana, salva a mi hermana- pensaba el gato negro, tratando de hablar pero estaba tan exhausta que apenas lograba un tenue maullido. Gohan veía el estado de estos animalitos y la ira lo iba consumiendo de poco a poco.

-¡groaaaa!- gritaron los ogros amenazadores, quienes comenzaron a acercarse hacia hera.

-bien, si eso quieren- antes de que la peli verde hiciera alguno movimientos, Gohan se interpuso en el camino de ambos rivales.

-señora hera, ¿podría encargarse de ellos?, yo me hare cargo de aquí en adelante- Gohan decía esto con una gran decisión en su voz. Hasta el propio alfil de venelana le tuvo algo de miedo, pero sin chistar recibió a los felinos en sus brazos.

-no te preocupes, mi poder curativo es el más efectivo en el otro mundo- exclamo hera mientras lianas de sus brazos aparecían y cubrían a las gatas. Una luz verde comenzó a rodear a los felinos.

-si quieren pelear…- decía Gohan caminando a paso lento y su cabello tapando sus ojos, -¡yo seré su oponente!- los músculos del mestizo se tensaron y su poder era liberado. Los ogros como monstruos sin cerebro se lanzaban contra un guerrero sayayin sin saber en que se estaban metiendo.

-¡ejecutar!- grito el primero, bajando su mazo encima de la cabeza de Gohan. Sin ninguna dificultad, el mestizo sostuvo el arma con una sola mano.

-que así sea- con esto dicho, el pelinegro desapareció en frente de los ojos de su rival, para luego aparecer arriba de este, -¡aaahhh!- grito bajando el talón de su pie derecho, encajando su ataque en la cabeza del ogro, haciendo que su cabeza se estrelle contra el suelo.

-que rápido- pensaron hera y la felina, que poco a poco se encontraba en mejor estado y ahora podía ver de mejor manera al sayayin batallar contra los ogros.

-¡graaaa!- otro se abalanzaba con coraje contra el mestizo, sin perder el impulso, el pelinegro se lanzó hacia abajo del ogro comenzando a llover los puñetazos en el cuerpo del monstruo que gemía de dolor, terminándolo con un puñetazo en su feo rostro, enviándolo a volar contra un árbol cercano.

-grraa- gimieron los demás fenómenos andantes, viendo como acabaron a dos de ellos con suma facilidad. Cabe destacar que el cerebro de estos era muy diminuto y no entendían lo que era el miedo, bueno no hasta conocer a Gohan.

-¡ahhh!- grito el mestizo sin tener la intención de dejar ir a ninguno de ellos, a lo que seguía la masacre de ogros. Una patada directa en la boca de unos de los ogros lo hizo escupir la mayoría de sus dientes, para luego caer al suelo cortesía de otra patada en su pecho.

Las opciones de estos monstruos eran vanas, solo se armaron de valentía y volvían al ataque. El mestizo coloco sus manos al costado y con acumular un poco de poder, lanzo un kamehameha que recibió un ogro de lleno, quemándolo casi por completo. Al siguiente volvió a llenarlo de golpes y patadas que destrozaban cada hueso de su corpulento cuerpo, finalizándolo con un golpe de mazo en la cabeza de este.

-correr, correr- decía con voz grave el último de los ogros el cual dejaba de lado su maza y comenzaba el escape. La ira del mestizo no perdonaba a nadie y con mucha tranquilidad tomo el mazo entre sus manos y lo lanzo con tal fuerza que le dio directamente en la cabeza del monstruo, dejándolo inconsciente en medio del bosque.

-si algo aprendí con la pelea con cell, es no a perdonar a quienes quieren a hacer daño a los inocentes- exclamo Gohan con seriedad, dando la vuelta y la espalda a sus contendientes caídos.

-aprendizaje correcto joven Gohan- respondió hera mientras que el gato negro se lanzaba sobre el mestizo y lo comenzaba a lamer, -parece que le gustas- decía con una sonrisa el alfil de venelana, aun teniendo en sus brazos la gata blanca.

-jejejej, detente me haces cosquillas- decía el joven sayayin, a lo que el felino se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a su hermana en los brazos de hera.

-miaauu, miaauu- maullaba la gata negra, aunque podía hablar no lo hacía. Gohan se dio cuenta o intuyo lo que decía el felino.

-bien, creo que estos pequeños estarán bajo mi cuidado ahora- exclamo el hijo de Goku, recibiendo al felino de blanco color de los brazos hera.

-suerte la tuya joven Gohan, aunque te advierto que ambas son gatitas- decía hera con una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego dirigir sus ojos a la gata negra.

-lo sabe- pensó la gata negra mirando a hera.

-y también leo tus pensamientos, pero no te preocupes, sea cual sea la causa de tu escape, no importa- decía la peli verde hablando telepáticamente con la felina negra, -solo importa que aproveches esta oportunidad, vayan con este joven, sé que con él podrán encontrar eso que tanto anhelan- hera le dijo la felina, quien solo podía agradecer a ella de no decir quién era y a su salvador que las había defendido con tanta garra y punto honor.

-miren, la gatita blanca está abriendo sus ojos- al hacer esto, la felina negra se puso en alerta y antes de que su hermana dijera algo, le advirtió de lo sucedido y que le contaría todo más tarde. La felina blanca miro al joven y luego a su hermana, para luego….

-miauu- decía la pequeña sacando una sonrisa del joven mestizo. Con esta escena de lucha y ternura, el hijo de Goku decidió volver a la fiesta junto a sus nuevas mascotas. Hera se quedó ahí, ya que debía limpiar el bosque de los asquerosos ogros que contaminaban sus verdes prados. Lo que no contaba el mestizo, era que en la mansión su padre libraba su propia batalla aunque no físicamente como se esperaría, pero bueno vamos haya.

[Mansión gremory]

La música en el ambiente ahora solo era un silencio absoluto, los cuchicheos y charlas entre los demás demonios se acallaron por la imponente presencia de dos nuevos personajes indeseados por la familia gremory. Ya saben a quién me refiero, el pelinegro de cabello corto y el otro de dorado pelo, ambos frente a la dueña de casa, aunque behemot estaba en una silla con una actitud de superioridad.

-ya has escuchado venelana, si no aceptas ser mi esposa, el consejo te relevara como una de las cuatro cabezas que lideran el inframundo- decía behemot probando los bocadillos de la mesa.

-y tras esto, la familia Phoenix está preocupada por el futuro de la unión entre nuestras familias- comento el rubio peli largo con una expresión de pocos amigos, mientras que la peli castaña no esperaba esto y su preocupación se denotaba en su rostro.

-maldito, ¡mi madre jamás se casara con un tipo como tú!- grito sirzechs colérico, pero este fue ignorado por completo. Venelana puso una mano en frente de su hija, diciéndole que no se entrometiera.

-el acuerdo que teníamos con el consejo me daba el tiempo para que sirzechs se hiciera cargo de nuestra casa tras la muerte de mi marido- exclamo seriamente venelana, sacando una sonrisa taimada en la cara del líder de la casa behemot. Al ver que su madre estaba en un lio, Rias se dirigió hacia ella acompañada por Akeno.

-bueno, me canse de esperar, vamos venelana se mía, conviérteme en la cabeza de tu familia y tendrán el poder que jamás llegaron con zeoticus vivo- decía con arrogancia behemot, sacando la ira en el interior de los hijos de la peli castaña al ver como hablaban mal de su difunto padre.

-¡bastardo!- grito el pelirrojo joven con intenciones de atacar a behemot, quien no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y saltaría al ataque, pero de un momento a otro, el esperado héroe son Goku haría aparición de una buena vez por todas, este deteniendo a sirzechs con colocarse frente a él de espaldas, dándole la cara al hombre de gran altura.

-si pelear es lo que quieres, con gusto me enfrentare a ti- decía el sayayin de raza pura, sacando un quejido de molestia por parte de behemot quien sin miedo, encaro a Goku mostrando que era más alto que el guerrero.

-el famoso son Goku, a plena vista no te vez para nada impresionante- exclamo el pelinegro alto, mirando con desdén al sayayin pero este solo le sonreía como lo suele hacer frente a un rival.

-señor Goku- dijo el sorprendido sirzechs.

-vamos señor Goku, rómpale la cara a ese hombre- animaba Rias al padre de Gohan, sacando una sonrisa de su madre.

-una niña educada no debería hablar así, cuando se case con mi hijo deberemos enseñarle modales verdaderos- decía con molestia el líder de la familia del ave legendaria, sacando una mueca de enojo de su madre.

-su concepto de formal es muy errado señor, oh y por cierto criticar la enseñanza de una madre estando presente es la peor muestra de educación de alguien que se supone es intachable- decía shuri colocando una mano en la cabeza de Rias, sacando una sonrisa de la pequeña gremory.

-solo son unos mortales, no tienen voz ni voto en este asunto- decía con veneno en su voz el peli largo de dorados cabellos, pero shuri solo le sonreía a este.

-vamos, vamos Phoenix, seamos amables con los invitados del otro mundo, además…- decía behemot quien esquivaba a Goku con gran rapidez y se dirigía hacia shuri, -me gustaría conocer mejor a esta linda dama- el líder demonio se colocó frente a shuri mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-lamentablemente a mí no me interesa conocerlo señor, piérdase de mi vista- gruño shuri con una sonrisa amable pero con un aura purpura en su cuerpo.

-que agradable mujer, mi interés por ti aumentaron, que tal si la invito a bailar- dijo behemot alzando su mano para intentar acariciar a shuri, pero Akeno corrió rápidamente y se interpuso.

-¡no tocaras a mi madre!- grito la pequeña himejima abriendo sus manos en señal de no dejarlo pasar.

-tch, no me interesas chiquilla, ¡muévete!- alzo su voz el hombre, venelana iba intervenir al igual que su hijo, pero antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento, la mano de behemot fue detenida en seco.

-si llegas a tocar un solo cabello de mi familia o la familia de venelana, no tendré compasión- exclamo nuestro héroe sayayin apretando el brazo de behemot, quien hizo una cara de disgusto y dolor al sentir tal presión en su brazo.

-¡un mortal no debe inmiscuirse en el asunto de los demonios!- grito el Phoenix con intenciones de darle una lección al sayayin de raza pura, pero de un momento a otro apareció el hijo de Goku, parándose frente al peli largo.

-pelear dos contra uno es de cobardes- decía Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras las dos felinas yacían una a cada lado de los hombros del mestizo.

-chiquillo insolente- exclamo el Phoenix con molestia con intenciones hostiles contra el mestizo, pero el joven no se intimidaba por él. Ahora padre e hijo desafiaban a los demonios con una fuerza que intimidaría a cualquiera, dejando anonadados a los presentes.

-¡alto!- grito una voz desde las puertas de entrada al salón, entrando en este el sujeto menos esperado que apareciera en estos momentos, -ya han armado mucho alboroto en esta ocasión, lord Phoenix y lord behemot- decía el mismísimo kaio sama quien entraba a paso lento junto a su mono bubles y el grillo Gregory.

-tch, es el kaio sama del norte- decía el hombre de piel bronceada con un ápice de molestia en su tono, mientras que el Phoenix se arrodillaba frente al dios de piel azul, así como todos los demonios presentes.

-hey kaio sama, es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo- decía Goku en tono jovial y amigable, pero su antiguo maestro no estaba muy contento con él.

-¡cállese!- grito molesto el kaio del norte, dándole un golpe certero en la cabeza de Goku. Las muecas de sorpresa entre los presentes.

-ayayayay, oye kaio sama, ¿Por qué me pegas?- preguntaba el de raza pura tomándose la cabeza, pero el kaio estaba que echaba chispas.

-¡por tu culpa bubles, Gregory y yo morimos en aquella explosión!, ahora míranos- reclamaba el kaio apuntando a las aureolas que posaban sobre las cabezas de los afectados.

-discúlpeme kaio sama señor, en parte yo también soy responsable de eso- comento venelana tratando de salvar al guerrero.

-oh no, no, no señora venelana, no trate de escudar a este tarado- el kaio sama decía apuntando acusadoramente al sayayin.

-vamos kaio sama, no tenía a otro lugar a donde ir con cell a punto de estallar- dijo Goku tratando de poner la mejor sonrisa posible, a la vez que masajeaba los hombros del kaio pero este solo volteo su cabeza indignado.

-kaio sama estábamos en algo importante- exclamo behemot interrumpiendo el esperado encuentro del kaio y Goku.

-oh, tú eres quien quiere despojar a la familia gremory de su estatus, si no mal recuerdo eres kuroinu behemot- decía el hombre de menor estatura y piel celeste. El hombre hizo una mueca de molestia ante las palabras del kaio, -bien, ese es otro de mis motivos por los que he venido de visita al inframundo- decía kaio sama, pero aun Goku no entendía que rayos era kaio sama en el inframundo.

-oye kaio sama, parece que aquí todos te conocen- decía Goku como un susurro al oído del kaio, al cual le brillaron los lentes negros. Una sonrisa se plasmó en la cara del kaio.

-jujuju, pues hasta los demonios deben estar bajo control, te lo explicare- exclamo el dios de piel azul. En breves palabras, los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios, eran supervisados por cada uno de los kaio sama de las distintas locaciones, a lo cual al kaio del norte se le asignó al inframundo desde hace eones.

-¡impresionante!- hablo Goku sorprendido del poderío de su antiguo maestro.

-cada decisión que suceda en el inframundo debe ser informado primero a mí- dijo el kaio con una actitud algo arrogante, -y eso no fue lo que paso contigo behemot- el kaio volvía a encarar al líder del clan mencionando, quien ahora si estaba nervioso. Un ejemplo seria que behemot es un empleado y el kaio es un jefe molesto por una tonta decisión de su empleado.

-tch, no creí que fuera necesario- exclamo el aludido apartando su vista del kaio. Esa no era la respuesta que quería el kaio del norte.

-oye Akeno, ¿Por qué el señor Goku es tan amigable con el kaio sama?- preguntaba bajito la pelirroja hija de venelana, a lo cual Akeno estaba mirando a Gohan jugar con el par de gatos, lo cual le daba mala espina.

-según lo que me conto papá, él fue su maestro cuando era más joven- respondió la himejima sin perder de vista al mestizo.

-genial, ahora respeto aún más al señor Goku- pensó la pequeña gremory, aunque no solo ella, su hermano subía su estima por el guerrero marcial.

-¡pero el consejo me apoya!- grito ya furibundo behemot, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. El kaio no se intimidaba por esto, hasta que Goku se paró una vez más frente al hombre de la cicatriz.

-ya lo has escuchado, lárguense en estos momentos- advirtió el sayayin con seriedad, hablándole al Phoenix y a kuroinu, quien apretaba los dientes de rabia.

-señor kaio sama, disculpe la intromisión pero me gustaría dar una solución para que nuestras familias estén en paz- exclamo el Phoenix mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y no una amigable si saben a lo que me refiero.

-habla- dijo el kaio del norte. Phoenix confiaba mucho en su propuesta, pero no sabía que cavaba su propia tumba.

-la familia behemot y la familia Phoenix tenemos un objetivo en común con la familia gremory, la cual no pretende dar su brazo a torcer con estos objetivos- decía con voz elegante pero molesta el rubio de cabello largo, caminando de un lado a otro.

-creo que ya sé a qué va esto, pero continua- exclamo kaio sama interrumpiendo por unos segundos.

-además estos mortales se han encariñado con la familia gremory y viceversa, a lo que aquí viene mi proposición…- el Phoenix hizo una pausa dramática por unos segundos ante la mirada atenta de los demás, -un encuentro o lucha entre estos mortales y dos representantes de nuestras familias, si gana la familia gremory, nuestras familias no volverán a exigir lo merecido pero si ganamos nosotros, se cumplen nuestras exigencias- propuso el líder de los Phoenix lo cual saco una gran sonrisa de Goku y porque no decirlo, una sonrisa en venelana.

-acepto, ¿Qué dices tú Gohan?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura a su hijo quien asintió en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡yeeeyy!, Gohan peleara por mi honor- decía Rias abrazando al sayayin sacando los celos de Akeno y la carcajada de Goku.

-mi hija esta de cuerdo, yo también lo estoy- comento venelana con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, además de recibir el apoyo de su amiga shuri.

-ok, ya todo acordado en una semana desde hoy se enfrentarán mano a mano- exclamo el kaio del norte, ya dicho todo. Behemot y Phoenix con una fría despedida salieron entre los cuchicheos de los demás demonios que no aprobaban la actitud de estos dos.

-la raza sayayin quedara pisoteada por nosotros, la raza demoniaca- dijo el alto hombre, confiado en su victoria. Cabe destacar que ambos no vieron las habilidades de Gohan y Goku por la televisión, ¿Por qué?, bueno estaba ocupados en otras cosas o aumentando sus egos.

-bien hecho venelana, el plan se adelantó pero todo salió a pedir de boca- exclamo shuri colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga, a lo que el resto la miro con confusión.

-¿Qué plan?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura.

-secreto entre chicas- contesto shuri a su novio, sacando las carcajadas de la familia gremory, pasando de un momento tenso a otro más relajado. Ya con la amenaza lejos de la familia gremory, la música y el jolgorio se reanudo ahora con el kaio del norte entre los presentes, pero su hora de partida ya había llegado.

-le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi familia kaio sama- decía venelana con una leve reverencia de respeto al kaio.

-tu marido fue un gran amigo mientras vivía, tu familia está a salvo de las garras de otros no te preocupes- exclamo el kaio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si no estaban enterados, cuando un demonio muere, tiene el mismo juicio que los mortales, pero solo con un privilegio, si este fue bueno y cumplió su deber correctamente, se le da la alternativa de renacer en el mundo humano sin sus recuerdos y la otra desaparecer en la nada, ya que los demonios no van al paraíso, el ciclo de la vida o bueno algo así, no tiene sentido pero la cosa es que lord gremory murió y Goku tiene su oportunidad.

-ahora me retiro- dijo el kaio encaminándose a la salida junto a sus amigos animales, mientras los demás le despedían con la mano, -oh es verdad, dentro de dos meses se realizara el torneo del otro mundo, vendré a buscarte Goku, seguro que querrás entrar- con esta última noticia impactante del kaio, este desapareció ante la vista de todos.

-¡wujujuuuu!, ¡increible!, no puedo esperar a enfrentarme a mas guerreros del otro mundo- exclamo de emoción el sayayin de raza pura, sacando una carcajada de su novia y la familia gremory. Por otro lado, Gohan estaba siendo cuestionado por dos celosas chicas.

-¿y esas gatas?- pregunto Akeno con sus brazos cruzados, mirando con desdén a las felinas. Cabe destacar que le gatita de pelo blanco y la otra se metieron en el saco del joven guerrero solo con sus cabezas afuera.

-¿Cómo saben que son gatas?- contra pregunto el joven sayayin.

-algo me dice que lo son, además que no presiento nada bueno de ellas- exclamo la hija de shuri con los ojos entrecerrados.

-jajaja, eres muy exagerada Akeno, solo son dos gatas que se encariñaron conmigo- respondió muy quitado de la pena Gohan. Akeno estaba alerta, pero Rias era lo contrario, ya que con lo sucedido y ella interpretando que Gohan pelearía por ellas, estaba muy feliz y contenta.

-así es Akeno, no molestes a Gohan- decía Rias intentando abrazar el brazo derecho del joven guerrero, pero la gata negra le dio una mordida a Rias la cual se alejó de inmediato.

-creo que mucho- dijo el sayayin viendo como la gata le ronroneaba y acariciaba su cabeza en su pecho.

-gata del demonio- exclamo Rias molesta. Lo que pasaría a continuación fue una cosa de locos, ya que mientras el trio de jóvenes conversaba sobre las nuevas mascotas de Gohan, la hija mayor de los sitri se soltaba de sus cadenas y volvía al ataque.

-¡gohaaan!- grito serafall corriendo tan rápido como daban sus piernas, mientras que por detrás venían sus padres.

-hay no otra vez- dijo Gohan, quien ahora ya después de calentar con otros sujetos que lo amenazaron, podía enfrentarse con una rival de más categoría.

Con rapidez felina, el sayayin dio un salto por los aires, esquivando a serafall la cual quedo con los ojos abiertos por la velocidad del mestizo, pero sin darse por vencida la pelinegra chica mágico golpeo el suelo con su pie derecho el suelo y seguido de esto volvió al ataque con Gohan suspendido en el aire.

-no podrá esquivarla en el aire- exclamo sirzechs que junto a los demás veían esta improvisada muestra de habilidades de un sayayin y la tenacidad de un demonio de clase suprema.

Subestiman una vez más la fuerza de un guerrero sayayin, ya que Gohan con solo un movimiento de su cuerpo, esquivo a serafall y sus garras de amor. De eso y más, la pelinegra de grandes pechos usaba cada método para atrapar al joven sayayin pero este con sutileza y elegancia la evadía de todas las formas posibles hasta el pasar de una hora completa. La hermana mayor de sona estaba tan agotada que quedo boca abajo con espirales en sus ojos.

Luego de unas disculpas una vez más de los padres de serafall y los demonios con la boca abierta por las habilidades del mestizo, cada quien siguió su camino. Goku se queda en el inframundo a la espera de nuevos contrincantes, Gohan, Rias y Akeno volviendo a la montaña paoz con sus nuevas mascotas. Una cosa a destacar que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la felina negra tenía una cola extra, tal vez por lo oscuro de la noche y porque se mantenía cerca del sayayin.

No duden por un segundo que Gabriel y raynare estaban locas con las nuevas incursión en la familia, ya que tal y como paso con Rias, las felinas no se mostraban contentas con las demás chicas, ganándose de poco a poco el odio de las mujeres del hogar, pero Gohan tal y como suponen, las defendía y para la calma de sus amigas, regañaba a las gatas. Bien dicho esto y pasando ya a la parte más importante y la escena que todos esperan, el sayayin mestizo descubriría la identidad de estas felinas y no de la mejor manera posible, bueno se podría decir eso.

-aaahhh, no entiendo porque las chicas se molestan tanto con ellas- decía Gohan metiéndose en la bañera de agua caliente. Hablaba de esta forma ya que las mismas felinas estaban en la bañera junto a él, -y yo que pensaba que a los gatos no les gustaba el agua- exclamo en voz alta el joven sayayin con una risa divertida.

-a los gatos de tu mundo tal vez- respondió sorpresivamente la gata negra, dejando gélido de la sorpresa a Gohan, -pero a nosotras siempre nos gusta estar limpias- seguía hablando la gata ahora pasando por la espalda del guerrero mientras que su hermana nadaba hasta estar frente al hijo de Goku.

-álzame- pidió la gatita blanca con voz monótona. Gohan como un robot, alzo a la felina.

-querido amo, ya ansiábamos mostrar nuestra verdadera forma a usted- con esto dicho por la gata negra, estallo en una nube de humo al igual que su hermana. Por detrás una adolescente de largo cabello negro y pechos tan grandes o más que Gabriel en total desnudes, acunaba en sus brazos al joven guerrero. Por delante de Gohan, una joven de su edad pero de una menor estatura, de cabello blanco y corto, posaba su cabeza en el pecho.

-y ahora, ¿Qué are?- pensó el suertudo y triste mestizo con la inclusión de dos nuevas chicas en su vida….

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo por el momento, he hecho este capítulo más rápido por el respeto que tengo a mis lectores, si seguimos de la misma forma, pues habrá capítulos cada semana o antes según las cuestiones que pasen. Ahora digieran lo pasado que lo que se viene es una sedienta paliza para los demonios y una agradable sorpresa, ahí lo dejo en el aire, especulen ustedes mientras yo me despido detrás de mi computador, adiós y buenos días, tardes o noches.


	17. Chapter 17

Que tal mis amigos, vengo con otra actualización de esta historia espero les agrade y yo se que no ha todo el mundo le puede gustar y a otros sin, pero para eso esta el dicho. Para gusto los colores y para cada quien sus pinches gustos eso es definitivo y agradezco a quienes si le gusta la historia como son:

 **twisterblake2015**

 **superbroly2020**

 **fanfictionboy1998**

 **666**

 **TheAdonisK**

 **Steamruby**

 **ericsofly2**

 **kaiser akuma 7**

 **dbzclassicman**

 **Neopercival**

 **markus**

 **Nevikjlm**

 **superzfan58**

 **Massimo samblotti**

 **Y a todos esos anónimos que me apoyan.**

Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura y espero sus comentarios al final. Ninguna de las series me pertenece.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 17: las nuevas amigas de Gohan, la aventura de Goku y venelana.

Gohan no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Hace unos segundos desfrutaba de su baño de todas las noches antes de ir a dormir pero ahora estaba en la bañera, con una impresionante y despampanante joven a su espalda, restregando sus senos al desnudo en esa parte. Además debemos agregar que en frente estaba siendo abrazado por una joven tal vez un año menor, de cabello blanco abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de felpa.

-estas muy callado amo, o ¿es que te hemos impresionado?- pregunto con un tono seductor la felina negra, la cual se presionaba más en el hijo de Goku.

-amo- decía la peliblanca, también presionando al sayayin que ya era hora de salir del shock y eso fue lo que hizo. Planteándose un par de veces que si escapaba de las chicas y se salía de la bañera lo mirarían desnudos, así que debajo de la espumo y la cortina del vapor, podría mantener su dignidad por un rato.

-te estás haciendo muchas preguntas en estos momentos mi querido amo y con gusto las responderé con entusiasmo- decía la felina negra acariciando la mejilla del guerrero con la suya propia.

-bueno antes que nada, mi gustaría saber sus nombres si son tan amables- decía con todo el autocontrol posible el hijo de Goku, quien trataba de no tartamudear en cada palabra.

-es verdad, mi nombre es kuroka toujo y mi pequeña hermana e shirone toujo- al terminar de decir las presentaciones, la peliblanca se molestó.

-¡koneko!, soy koneko amo- exclamo la pequeña de ojos dorados, sacando una leve carcajada de su hermana mayor.

-jejej, si es verdad, a shirone le gusta más el nombre de koneko, cree que es más lindo- al decir esto kuroka, avergonzó a su propia sangre, la cual se refugiaba en los brazos de Gohan.

-un placer conocerte koneko- dijo Gohan quien le frotaba la cabeza a la pequeña. Al hacer esto, paso algo más sorprendente, ya que dos orejas de gato y una cola emergieron de la ya conocida koneko aunque en un mundo donde el presidente es un perro azul parlante no era tan sorprendente.

-yo también, no solo koneko- decía con un puchero en la boca kuroka que colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Gohan, quien un poco incómodo, acaricio en vez de la cabeza de kuroka su mejilla lo cual hizo sacar sus orejas de gato y lo mejor, dos colas en vez de una.

-¿debería preguntar por esas?- valga la redundancia pregunto Gohan apuntando a las orejas y colas de las chicas, las cuales se rieron por un par de segundos.

-querido amo, en el inframundo no solo se encuentran demonios, también otros seres como nosotros, los nekomatas- exclamo kuroka aun disfrutando del calor de la bañera pero su rostro cambio a uno más serio y podría decirse melancólico.

-amo Gohan, no nos abandone- dijo la pequeña apretando al joven sayayin usando bastante fuerza que lograba elevar un poco el ki de Gohan para no ser estrujado como un tubo de pasta dental.

-wow puedo sentir un enorme poder en el interior de ellas- pensaba el guerrero sayayin quien para hacer sentir mejor a la chica le frotaba la cabeza.

-ahora querido amo, te suplico que escuches la historia que nos ha llevado hasta aquí y a elegirlo como nuestro amo- dijo en voz baja kuroka. Gohan también con una mueca seria, las escucho y presto la atención necesaria a las palabras de la felina de cabello negro.

La hermana de koneko empezó desde la inmundicia de vida como una de las pocas de su raza que aun existían en el inframundo. Como debían comer las sobras de otros y sobrevivir con lo poco que cazaban en los bosques, esto hasta llegar a una familia de alto estirpe. Lamentablemente para ellas, fue la familia behemot que las recibió, al principio con mucha amabilidad, pero esto solo era una fachada detrás de sus verdaderos planes, ya que kuroka en una de sus investigaciones en la mansión, descubrió lo que realmente querían hacer con ellas.

-esos bastardos buscaban crear a nuevos guerreros mestizos con esas bestias asquerosas, tuve que sacar a mi hermana de ahí- decía kuroka apretando los dientes amenazando con dejar caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-tranquila, ya no estarán solas nunca más, si se quedan conmigo jamás volverá a faltarles nada- exclamo en voz tenue y compasiva el guerrero, tomando la mano de la pelinegra debajo del agua, sacando una sonrisa de kuroka.

-ahí fue cuando te encontramos Gohan y a esa mujer también, pero eso no es importante, lo que es muy preciado eres tu Gohan, al verte pelear con esas bestias, me hizo tomar la decisión correcta- decía kuroka dejándose llevar y lamiendo la oreja del guerrero sacando un escalofrió en la espalda del sayayin.

-el amo es fuerte, fuerte- decía koneko alegre. Aun a pesar de estar desnudos, el joven muchacho había sabido mantener los estribos y conocer a las chicas aún más, pero el tiempo para conocer a estas chicas le jugo en contra en este momentos. Porque lo digo, pues es sencillo, unos golpes resonaron en la puerta de entrada al baño.

-hey Gohan, has estado ahí ya casi por una hora- decía detrás de la puerta y golpeando esta la pelinegra caída, sacando una mueca de sorpresa por parte del joven guerrero.

-ups, visitas inesperadas- dijo en un tono burlón kuroka, lo malo es que hablo más fuerte de lo esperado.

-¿hay alguien ahí junto a ti?- pregunto con molestia y celos en su voz la caída, ahora si poniendo los pelos de punta al hijo de Goku, quien estaba en alerta, -discúlpame pero voy a entrar- anuncio raynare, girando el pomo de la puerta.

-esp…era, ¡no lo hagas!- gritaba el sayayin listo para ser descubierto, pero la maid no se detuvo y abrió la puerta de par en par, -maldición, si me encuentra con kuroka y koneko en la bañera me va a matar- pensó el guerrero mestizo, pero ya era tarde y raynare hacia su aparición.

-miaaauuu- la gatita negra le maullaba a la caída, y a su lado se encontraba la gatita más pequeña mirando curiosa a la caída. Gohan al ver esto, dio un largo y reconfortante suspiro al ver que las nekomatas usaban la forma de gata.

-solo eran estas gatas, pero ya termina de una vez Gohan o quedaras más arrugado que una pasa- advirtió la maid cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-estuvo cerca, gracias kuroka y koneko, si me hubiera visto tendría muchos problemas- hablo el joven sayayin quien se disponía a salir de la bañera, pero estaba ante la mirada atenta de las gatas, -este, podrían voltearse por favor- dijo Gohan con una leve risilla y rascándose la mejilla.

-por el momento mi hermana y yo mantendremos esta forma, pero llegara el momento de mostrarles a las demás que no somos simples mascotas Gohan- decía kuroka que se acercaba a la puerta siendo seguida por la felina blanca, -además, cuando llegue ese día, la guerra por ti comenzara y yo seré la ganadora- esta última frase de la gata de dos colas fue pensada, pero en si tenía mucha de la razón al futuro del joven guerrero.

Las felinas se retiraron dejando a Gohan para terminar en el baño. Luego de esto, las cosas sucedieron normalmente en la casa del sayayin, bueno normal en el sentido de que sucedieron los típicos debates sobre el Gohan, quien se sentaba a su lado, le daba de comer o cualquier tontería para poder acercarse al sayayin. Listos y dispuestos se preparaban para dormir, pero en el más allá otros sucedes acontecían al padre de Gohan, quien aún no podía conciliar el sueño de la emoción por la pelea de una semana y el próximo torneo.

[En el balcón de la habitación de Goku y shuri]

El guerrero de raza pura aun no podía descansar en paz, en solo un día le daban las dos noticias más geniales que podría recibir para él. Ustedes saben cuál y por este motivo le invadía el insomnio, a lo que se recostaba en el palco del balcón con sus brazos cruzados, dedicándose a ver hacia los bosques y montañas del inframundo.

-espero que esos guerreros sean muy poderosos- pensaba en voz alta el guerrero de negros cabellos. Debo destacar que shuri ya estaba dormida profundamente y el ventanal se encontraba cerrado para que esta no despertara con los pensamientos del sayayin. Lo que no contaba este, es que se vería abordado por una conocida compañía.

-lo serán Goku, varios guerreros han llegado en estos milenios y cada uno se ha entrenado intensamente con cada kaio sama de los distintos sectores- decía nada más y nada menos que venelana la cual se colocaba a un lado del sayayin.

-bien no puedo quedarme atrás y debo conseguir hacerme más fuerte- frase típica del hijo de bardock, sacando una sonrisa de la madre de Rias.

-tal vez llegar al nivel de tu hijo, al que llaman el súper sayayin fase dos- exclamo venelana lo que puso a pensar al sayayin.

-lo he pensado bastante y aunque entrene mucho, para adquirir esa etapa de enfurecerme de tal manera que sobrepase mis limites- respondió Goku frotándose la barbilla, recordando la pelea de Gohan contra cell.

-entonces la raza sayayin usa la furia como un catalizador para transformarse- decía venelana igual de pensativa que Goku.

-pero bueno, no es importante por el momento, sé que llegara el día en que pueda lograrlo, solo espero que ese catalizador sea una persona importante para mí- decía Goku mirando de reojo y por el ventanal a su novia durmiendo, eso hizo cambiar el tema a favor de la madre de Rias.

-debes amarla mucho, ¿verdad Goku?- pregunto la peli castaña. Cualquiera creería que Goku se sorprendería con la pregunta pero no es así, recordemos que el sayayin después de la muerte de su esposa y al conocer a shuri, cada sentimiento humano se podría decir, afloro en el corazón de nuestro héroe y por ende conocía a la perfección el sentimiento del amor y si podría decirse que este estaba enamorado de shuri.

-sabes, me case con chichi sin siquiera saber qué era eso de amor o cuando ella me decía te amo- comento el sayayin riendo ligeramente a la vez que se frotaba la cabeza, -pero mediante paso el tiempo, comencé a entender esas palabras, pero cuando ella murió todo eso se acabó y sucumbí a una tristeza total, solo Gohan me ayudaba en esos momentos- exclamaba el sayayin recordando esos horribles momentos que paso.

-te comprendo Goku, yo pase lo mismo y mis hijos me daban la razón de no dejar todo atrás- comento la matriarca gremory posando su mano en la propia del sayayin.

-nuestros hijos lo son todo, pero aun ese instante me sentía mal, pero al llegar shuri, volví a sentirme realmente vivo y sentir una vez más eso que llaman amor- la ternura con la que hablaba Goku era muy conmovedora.

-puedo sentirlo Goku, siento que amas verdaderamente a esta mujer y eso me hace preguntar, ¿Por qué no le has propuesto matrimonio?- con esta pregunto, las antenas no literalmente de Goku se levantaron ya que jamás se le paso esa idea por la cabeza de chorlito que tenía.

-yo pensé que uno se podía casar con solo una persona- respondió casualmente el sayayin sonriendo ampliamente. También haciendo reír a la propia venelana. La mujer le explico sobre todas estas cuestiones legales lo más sencillo que podría explicarles. Goku lo medito por varios segundos y dio su respuesta.

-lo decidí, mañana temprano le diré a shuri que sea mi esposa- palabras con decisión salían de la boca de Goku quien brillaba por unos momentos, pero a venelana le causo que cayera de espaldas al estilo cómico de esta serie.

-jejejeje, eres muy divertido e inocente Goku, pero como amiga de shuri no puedo permitir que arruines la propuesta de matrimonio tal vez más importante en su vida- decía la peli castaña con mucha razón en su frase. El guerrero solo la miro curiosa sin saber que decir.

Venelana comenzó a explicar el proceso de cortejo y el momento indicado para poder pedir la mano de shuri en matrimonio. Goku prestaba atención a cada detalle de las palabras de la peli castaña, analizando cada paso y válgame dios, entendiendo lo que la mujer quería decir. Era complejo pero él amaba a esta mujer y haría lo que fuera por ella, hasta perder un día de entrenamiento.

-entonces lo primero que necesito es un anillo con un diamante en el centro- se decía a si mismo Goku. Venelana por su lado, estaba alegre de que el sayayin le entendiera, -pero donde consigo uno, además no tengo dinero- decía preocupado el sayayin rascándose la cabeza.

-esperaba que te dieras cuenta de ese detalle y yo tengo la solución- exclamo la peli castaña con sus manos en sus caderas, -en el norte, en un valle rocoso, en una cueva lejana, se encuentra el material más precioso que supera hasta el propio diamante, solo los demonios más fuertes han podido hacerse de él- explicaba la madre de Rias con gran seriedad, apuntando hacia el lugar.

-eso quiere decir que encontrare a rivales muy fuertes en ese lugar- decía ya emocionándose el guerrero sayayin. Venelana asintió con la cabeza para aumentar la alegría de Goku.

-aunque la mayoría son bestias que no tendrán escrúpulos para atacarte- dijo venelana como advertencia, pero solo hacía más alegre a Goku quien ya quería enfrentarse a estas bestias como alguna vez lo hizo cuando era niño en la montaña paoz.

-aprovechare de entrenar mientras busco una joya para shuri- contento Goku veía en dirección a su nueva aventura. Venelana aún le tenía otra sorpresa escondida al sayayin.

-y si tenemos suerte, encontraremos a uno de los últimos dragones que van habitando el vasto sector del inframundo- las palabras de venelana además de emocionar a Goku, lo confundieron por unos segundos.

-¿Por qué dices tenemos?- pregunto el guerrero marcial encarando una ceja. La madre de Rias callo unos segundos, miro de reojo a Goku y le dio una sonrisa.

-es obvio, porque yo personalmente te acompañare en tu viaje, necesitaras un guía para llegar ahí- decía la peli castaña sonriendo suavemente. El sayayin la miro un rato y las dudas inundaron su cabeza.

-no hay problema pero…- decía no muy seguro el sayayin ya que estaba preocupado por la peli castaña.

-adivino lo que piensas Goku y me gustaría contestarte con esto- la matriarca gremory de un segundo a otro y sin perder su suave sonrisa, aumento de golpe su ki, casi tan alto como un demonio de clase suprema o tal vez igual.

-que fuerza tan sorprendente, ya veo de donde es tan fuerte sirzechs- comento el sayayin sacando una sonrisa de la peli castaña, bajando su ki hasta su estado base.

-entonces, ¿compañeros de equipo?- pregunto o mejor dicho propuso la gremory, alzando la mano hacia Goku. Unos segundos de silencio mirando a la mujer y Goku estrecho su mano derecha con la matriarca de la familia gremory.

-compañeros de equipo- respondió el sayayin sin perder su característica sonrisa en sus labios. Luego de esto y con las despedidas correspondientes de ambos deseándose una buena noche, Goku volvió al lado de su amada y se quedó dormido. Mientras con venelana, esta sospechosamente tuvo que ir a realizar una llamada que cambiaría el viaje o mejor dicho mejoraría la aventura que le esperaba con el sayayin.

[A la mañana siguiente]

Ya todo estaba preparado para la salida de la pareja gremory y son. Aunque les fue difícil convencer a shuri de que este era un viaje de entrenamiento y no de otra cosa. También a él sequito de venelana fue difícil de convencer ya que pensaban que era muy peligroso para su ama salir a ese lugar, pero estando bajo la protección de Goku, nada pasaría o eso fue lo que prometió el sayayin de raza pura.

-shuri te encargo la mansión por hoy, nos veremos hasta la tarde- se despidió la peli castaña, partiendo a los cielos hacia el lugar prometido, esto mientras los demás movían sus manos en forma de despedida.

Esta parte de la historia la llamaremos "la aventura de Goku y venelana en busca de la joya perdida", donde nuestros protagonistas pasarían una gran cantidad de emociones en el camino, pero aún falta para eso, ya que en vez de llegar directamente a la cueva, debían atravesar un bosque sombrío y oscuro, donde Goku conocería a las primeras bestias a las que se enfrentaría, pero para eso falta ya que primero la pareja estaría hablando de lo más tranquila hablando sobre la vida del sayayin y sus aventuras pasadas.

-y en ese entonces supe que no era un terrícola- contaba el hijo de bardock con entusiasmo recordando el día que había recibido la visita de su hermano mayor.

-la raza sayayin se creyó extintita luego de que freezer destruyo su planeta, pero nos enteramos después de la existencia del príncipe vegeta y sus aliados, ahora son solo una minoría en el universo- decía la peli castaña bastante seria, ya que de por sí, la raza sayayin no eran para nada agradables y en esos tiempos, le daban bastante trabajo a enma sama matando a varias razas por órdenes de freezer o por sumo placer.

-y esa fue la vez que morí- exclamo el sayayin como si eso fuera lo más común en el mundo, morir a manos de un ex enemigo junto a tu hermano que apenas y conociste.

A venelana le salio una gota de sudor en su cabeza por la naturalidad de Goku en hablar de esto. Así pasaron unos segundos de diálogos entre ellos, hasta que desde los árboles, su follaje comenzó a moverse. Ambos se pusieron el alerta ante la amenaza que se ocultaba alrededor de ellos.

-vaya, vaya, ya vienen a jugar con nosotros- decía venelana la cual cabe destacar que usaba ropa deportiva en esta ocasión y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja. Goku bueno, Goku usaba su dogi habitual como la mayoría del tiempo lleva encima.

-son varios oponentes, calculo unos diez de estos- decía el sayayin quien sorprendentemente conocía la palabra "calculo", a la vez que miraba que desde los árboles, las bestias se lanzaban contra él.

-¡kuaaaii!- monstruos que chillaban como cerdos, bueno eran una especie de jabalís humanoide de piel marrón garras largas un taparrabo en sus partes genitales y una especie de cascos de metal en sus cabezas.

-son del clan de los behemot, su familia siempre ha contratado y adoptado a estas malditas bestias para hacer su trabajo sucio- decía la peli castaña colocándose en pose de pelea mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado.

-no importa quienes sean, ahora nuestro deber es derrotarlos a cada uno de estos- comento el sayayin de raza pura, colocándose espalda con espalda con su compañera mientras que los adefesios se acercaban hostiles a su posición.

Una pelea ultra violenta empezó contra los esbirros de behemot. Goku dando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra contra su primer oponente largándolo a volar con un gancho al abdomen. Detrás de Goku, venelana experta en dar patadas, le dio una fuerte de tierra aire a su rival dejándolo sin sus colmillos y mirando al cielo. Aunque dos más se le aventaban a su lado, a lo cual el poder heredado por su familia.

-el poder de la destrucción reside en mis venas y con este destruiré a mis enemigos- exclamo con calma la peli castaña que levantaban sus manos en dirección a sus dos atacantes, -¡haaaaa!- con un grito que resonó en todo el bosque, de sus manos emergieron llamas negras que consumieron a los jabalís humanoides, dejándolo solo en cenizas.

-jeje, no me quedare atrás- pensó Goku, desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a sus enemigos, mandándolos a volar a cada uno de estos a golpes tan fuerte que destrozaba y partía los arboles con los cuerpos de las bestias.

Pero esta pelea no era de a uno, ya que venelana tomo del brazo a uno de sus oponentes y lo lanzo en una llave de judo sobre su cabeza en dirección a Goku. Con una patada medio circular por arriba, le dio en la cabeza a su rival y lo envió a un lado. Ambos se sonrieron y seguían repartiendo puños y patadas a sus contrincantes. Goku usando una patada doble en el estómago de uno de los jabalís para hacerlo chocar contra otro que atacaba a la peli castaña por la espalda.

-gracias Goku, déjame devolverte el favor- exclamo la madre de Rias, acumulando el poder destructivo en sus manos, enviando dos esferas negras contra el sayayin. El guerrero capto la mirada de venelana y dio un salto a los aires, ya que por detrás otros dos oponentes se acercaban pero fueron calcinados por la fuerza de la matriarca gremory.

Mientras que Goku estaba en el aire, con su basta visión de guerrero miro a los restantes oponentes que quedaban en la tierra. Su plan fue sencillo, ya que usando sus manos en su costado y sin gritar o decir palabra alguna para no alertar a los adefesios, lanzo un potente kamehameha hacia abajo. La ráfaga de ki impacto de lleno contra los jabalíes, quienes desaparecían en la luz azul del ataque. Bueno hay que decirlo, como una decena más de esto sobrevivieron, pero venelana se encargaba de estos como lo explicare a continuación.

La peli castaña se veía rodeaba de oponentes, todos jadeantes de pelea y furia, ya que la mayor parte de sus compañeros era historia. Goku al verla pensó en ir a ayudarla sin ninguna demora, pero un incremento descomunal de ki en la chica lo hizo detener sus acciones, a lo cual descendió al suelo con suavidad, sin perder de vista a una de los demonios más fuertes que haya conocido hasta el momento.

-que esperan muchachos, acérquense si se atreven- advirtió la madre de toda destrucción colocando su mano en la tierra. Con un chillido ensordecedor se lanzaron los esbirros de behemot, a lo que venelana aumento su fuerza mágica e invoco un pilar de fuego negro que envolvía a sus oponentes alrededor de ella.

-su fuerza destructiva es magnífica- decía Goku sonriendo a la mujer. Luego de esto, aparecía entre las llamas de forma dramática la madre de Rias, mientras sus enemigos caían en cenizas uno a uno.

-bueno, fue un buen calentamiento ¿te parece Goku?- decía con voz suave la gremory, colocándose frente a Goku.

-¡tienes que entrenar alguna vez conmigo!, eres impresionante- halaba el sayayin a la mujer. Venelana no pudo evitar ponerse realmente sonrojada luego de escuchar los halagos de un hombre que no fuera su esposo o que no tenga malas intenciones como el maldito de behemot.

-oh eres un amor Goku, pero solo combato como último recurso o este acorralada, no como deporte- decía la peli castaña apretando uno de las mejillas de Goku, quien se carcajeo por el gesto de venelana.

-mucha risa de ustedes dos por vencer a soldados que no tienen ningún valor- decía una voz desde lo profundo del bosque. Nuestros héroes voltearon hacia donde estaba hablando esta profunda voz.

-siento un ki mucho más fuerte que los demás- exclamo el sayayin con una mueca seria en su cara. Pasos estruendoso se sentían venir hacia la pareja, los árboles se agitaban y los pájaros volaban lejos del lugar.

-jajajaja, insectos jamás podrán conmigo- un soldado jabalí tan grande como un árbol, con una armadura de hierro y una enorme hacha en sus manos, se acercaba amenazantes a nuestros héroes, -tú debes ser Goku- exclamo el cerdo monstruo, apuntando con su arma al sayayin.

-si lo soy- respondió el guerrero marcial sin miedo en su voz, más que una emoción por pelear.

-me pidieron que te hiciera papilla y a la señora venelana solo llevarla conmigo, pero….- mientras hablaba el cerdo, movió su hacha de lado a otro. Varios árboles salieron disparados por el poder del adefesio gigante, -nunca me dijeron que la llevara totalmente intacta- las palabras del cero no intimidaron para nada a nuestros héroes, quienes se miraron entre sí para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-¡ahora!- grito la pareja, lazándose sin previo aviso a su enemigo, quien por ser tan grande no logro reaccionar al doble golpe en su estómago que traspaso su armadura y lo hizo doblarse del dolor.

-¡gaaaghhh!- gimió el gigante escupiendo saliva de su asquerosa boca, pero para cerrarle esta misma, Goku y venelana alzaron sus puños en un gancho alto conocido como uppercut elevándolo por los aires unos metros, pero no terminaban, no lo dejarían respirar y mientras estaba suspendido en el aire, ambos tomaron cada quien una de las patas de su rival y corriendo tan veloces como gacelas, lo llevaron como un trapo viejo en el suelo azotándolo varias veces.

-¡arriba!- hablo venelana. Goku asintió con la cabeza y con un salto alto, llevaron a los aires al gigante para luego dejarlo caer de cara contra el suelo quedando estampados en la tierra.

-terminemos esto con él, kaaaameeeehaaameeee…- decía el sayayin ahora si relatando su técnica más poderosa que acumulaba en sus manos, pero venelana no se quedaba atrás.

-¡que la fuerza de la destrucción se una en un ataque!- exclamo por su cuenta la madre de Rias. Alzando sus manos por delante acumulando su propia magia.

¡haaaaa!- gritaron al unísono la pareja. Goku con su kamehameha y venelana con la fuerza de su familia. Ambos poderes se mezclaron entre sí, creando un haz de luz azulado con destellos negros.

El jabalí apenas y se estaba reincorporando a lo que no se dio ni la mínima idea de que recibiría el ataque de lleno. La fuerza del impacto lo destrozo y calcino en menos de un par de segundo, quedando de este solo una montaña de cenizas en un agujero humeante. Un combo definitivo del sayayin y la gremory.

-eso fue un buen calentamiento- dijo entre risas el sayayin, descendiendo junto a la peli castaña. Ambos siguieron sus caminos a su siguiente destino, las montañas que ocultaba a aquella cueva prometida.

[En el valle de rocas]

Goku volvía a contar sus anécdotas a venelana, la cual feliz e interesada las escuchaba con mucho ahínco. Ya pasaba de su pelea con vegeta hasta freezer dando entender que el camino era bastante extenso y más al atravesar varias rocas y escalar montañas. Claro era muy fácil sobrevolar estas pero no sería un entrenamiento si solo fueran por el camino más fácil.

-y en ese instante me convertí en súper sayayin- exclamo el emocionado Goku levantando su brazo.

-todo lo que me has contado solo aumenta nuestra teoría, la furia es el detonante en superar los límites en tu raza y no solo eso, si mis suposiciones son seguras, también la preocupación por los demás- dijo acertadamente venelana sacando una mueca de impresión de Goku, quien ahora lo pensaba de mejor manera.

-recuerdo que vegeta me menciono alguna vez, que la raza sayayin solo existía para pelear con los más fuertes y tener sentimientos como la compasión no estaba en nuestra sangre- decía el sayayin con una mano en su barbilla, a la vez que recordaba esas charlas poco gratas con el príncipe de los sayayin.

-vez, tu eres un sayayin compasivo, valiente, fuerte pero por sobre todas las cosas, conoces los mejores sentimientos que una persona puede conocer- exclamo venelana tomando las manos de Goku mirándolo directamente a los ojos, -como es el amor- una frase suave que impresiono y a la vez sonrojo al guerrero marcial.

La pareja se quedó viendo la una con la otra por algunos segundos los que parecían eternos para ambos. Luego de ese rato se dieron cuenta de la pose en que estaban y se soltaron de inmediato, ambos con las mejillas coloradas, aunque para Goku escuchar esas palabras de la madre de Rias, hizo su corazón latir repetidas veces una marcha más rápida que normalmente.

-creo que debemos continuar, un poco más adelante, encontraremos un lago para poder almorzar- exclamo venelana rascándose la mejilla mientras apuntada hacia más adelante. Con solo oír la palabra almuerzo, las tripas del sayayin sonaron como una orquesta sin parar.

-jejejej ya me dio hambre, entonces andando- Goku al decir esto, tomo la mano de la peli castaña y se fue en dirección al lago. Al llegar a este, cada quien sacaba su almuerzo preparado por los mayordomos de la mansión, una enorme cantidad de comida para el sayayin y una poción modesta para la matriarca gremory. Hablaron un poco más de las aventuras de Goku y su paso con los yadorat, para luego seguir su camino ya estando más cerca de su destino. Algunos metros después, la peli castaña se detuvo en medio de la caminata.

-¿uh?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el sayayin quien iba caminando con sus manos detrás de la cabeza. La mujer le dio una sonrisa al sayayin e hizo aparecer un círculo de transporte debajo de sus pies.

-ya es momento Goku, espero y disfrutes mucho de mi regalo- con esta frase algo confusa, la peli castaña desaprecio ante la mirada de un confundido guerrero.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- pregunto en voz alta al viento Goku, pero el sonido de algo acercándose le hizo ponerse en alerta, pero al mirar ya era tarde. Un remolino de fuego lo engullo por completo.

-¡graaaaghhh!- rugía el dragón tannin que aparecía desde los cielos escupiendo fuego de la boca. Sin siquiera darle un segundo a Goku, expulsaba todas sus llamaradas en contra del sayayin calcinando las rocas cercanas. Luego de unos segundos, dejo de escupir fuego y de entre las llamas salía saltando de un lado a otro el sayayin de raza pura.

-¡ayayayaya, me quemo, me quemo!- gritaba el padre de Gohan, al cual se le quemaba el cabello y la ropa. Hasta al propio dragón le pareció ridícula la escena y una gota de sudor salió detrás de su cabeza. En lo alto de una montaña estaba venelana estaba riéndose a carcajadas de Goku quien se sumergía en la tierra para lograr apagarse.

-¿este tipo es quien peleo a la par con cell?- se preguntaba el dragón de color rojo. Una breve descripción de esta bestia sería algo más o menos así: cuernos dorados que miraban al frente, cabeza alargada, alas enormes y su cuerpo era casi totalmente rojo excepto por la parte de su pecho y la parte baja, mientras que solo vestía con un taparrabos marrón, hombreras negras y sus antebrazos de metal negro al igual que sus hombreras, además de pararse al igual que una persona normal.

-tannin, es mejor que no bajes la guardia- le recomendó la matriarca gremory desde las alturas. El dragón dirigió su mirada hacia arriba sin saber que quería decir la mujer, ya que no presentía ningún peligro, pero los temblores debajo de la tierra retumbaban en los pies de tannin.

-¿Qué es esto?, no es posible que…- pensó el dragón de cuernos dorados con una mueca de sorpresa a la vez que desde el interior de la tierra emergía Goku con fuerza.

-ufff, eso no me lo esperaba, pero ahora ya estoy listo para la batalla- dijo Goku colocándose en pose de pelea. Tannin sonrió con todos sus dientes afilados.

-eso me gusta o no sería divertido- respondió el dragón mostrando sus garras. La pelea comenzó con el dragón lanzado golpes con sus garras contra Goku.

El sayayin comenzó a esquivar los golpes uno a uno, a lo que vio una brecha en la guardia de su rival, aprovechando para lanzar una patada vertical en el estómago de tannin, quien patino un par de metros hacia atrás pero sin darse por vencido volvía al ataque con sus llamas que salían de su boca. Goku vio el ataque de fuego reflejándose en sus ojos a lo que uso una de sus mejores técnicas para esquivar.

-esa técnica no funcionara dos veces conmigo- exclamo Goku detrás de tannin. El dragón al voltearse sufrió un gancho de derecha en su rostro para luego recibir otro de la misma forma, para luego ser terminado con una bomba de ki en su cuerpo que lo envió directamente a una montaña cercana, sepultándolo al destruirla con su cuerpo.

-impresionante, Goku no deja de sorprenderme y aún no ha usado su máximo poder- pensaba la madre de Rias refiriéndose al súper sayayin. Por otra parte, tannin había sido humillado de la peor manera y el orgullo de un dragón no era algo que romperían tan fácilmente.

-¡graaghhhh!- desde las rocas aparecía el dragón lanzando llamas de su boca a los cielos, para luego dirigirse a Goku quien sonrió y comenzó a volar por los aires a gran velocidad, mientras era perseguido por el furibundo dragón.

-jejeje, así es más divertido- decía Goku mirando hacia atrás solo viendo las flamas dirigiéndose a él. Así continuar por un buen rato sobrevolando los cielos, en un juego del gato y el ratón, y el ratón era tannin.

Goku desapareció de la vista del dragón quien comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, buscando señales de Goku en algún lugar. Por otro lado venelana estaba carcajeándose de lo lindo lo cual hizo molestar al dragón pensando de qué rayos se reía la mujer, bueno tannin no podía verlo pero el propio Goku estaba a su espalda recostado suavemente encima de su cola.

-grrrrrr, ¡muevete!- grito el dragón dándose vuelta con mucha rapidez, pero Goku ya no estaba ahí. Tannin buscaba y buscaba de un lado a otro pero solo se dio cuenta del sayayin cuando este lo tomo de la cola.

-aquí estoy- dijo Goku con seriedad reflejada en sus ojos. El dragón sintió un escalofrió en su torso y no era para menos, ya que Goku comenzó a darle vuelta tras vuelta como si fuera un trompo gigante.

-maldición, no puedo moverme para nada- pensaba el dragón cuernos dorados, para ser lazando hacia los aires con fuerza por parte del sayayin.

-¡kaioken!- grito Goku envolviéndose en el aura roja característica del ataque, dejando a venelana con la boca abierta, -¡por diez!- grito Goku aumentando aún más el poder de la técnica y la boca de la matriarca gremory.

-increíble, la fase del súper sayayin es impresionante pero dominar la técnica de kaio sama que ni mi esposo pudo conseguir es asombroso- pensó la peli castaña dando entender que lord gremory también entreno con el kaio del norte y paso por todas sus pruebas.

Volviendo a la pelea, Goku usando la velocidad extrema que le daba el kaio ken, salía disparado a tannin dándole un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a un lado, luego de nueva cuenta voló hacia este y le dio una patada alta que lo subió de mala forma hacia los aires y lo termino con un golpe de mazo a dos manos justo en su cabeza, haciéndolo caer en picada contra el suelo.

-esta pelea a terminado- exclamo venelana mirando desde las alturas como Goku tenía una mano en el cuerpo de tannin, quien se encontraba inconsciente luego de la combinación de Goku. Mientras el sayayin lo dejaba caer en el suelo a la vez que se tronaba el cuello.

-fiuuu, hace mucho que usaba el kaio ken y la carga que pone en el cuerpo al usarlo- decía Goku suspirando de agotamiento a la vez que se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-Goku, lo has hecho muy bien venciendo a tannin, ahora sé que tu fuerza está más allá que cualquier ser viviente en el inframundo- alababa la mujer al sayayin quien le levantaba el pulgar a esta.

-hey amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Goku tratando de despertar a tannin pero este tenía los ojos en espirales después de la golpiza dada por Goku.

-creo que no se levantara por un rato, ven Goku la cueva está detrás de esta montaña- dijo quitada de la pena la matriarca gremory tomando de la mano a Goku y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar prometido.

Los peligros ya habían terminado para la pareja, ahora solo quedaba la cueva de brillantes piedras que lo esperaban y no fue decepcionante, ya que y tal como decía venelana, en paredes, pisos y se encontraban las joyas de un color rojo como la sangre. Goku estaba sorprendido y venelana maravillada por la hermosura de las joyas, pero había una al final del túnel que brillaba más que las demás y creo que ya sé que están pensando, "algo va a pasar como un cliché de las historias", pues no, Goku tomo un pedazo de esta joya y venelana otro para su hija y se fueron del lugar sanos y salvos.

Al salir de la cueva, estaba tannin esperando a la pareja, a lo que el dragón se disculpó por atacar sorpresivamente a Goku pero el sayayin no le tomo importancia a ese gesto, es más se rio sonoramente junto al dragón de cuernos dorados. Venelana explicó a Goku que había organizado todo esto para que pelearan estos dos, lo cual agradecían ambos. Luego de una cordial despedida de la pareja con tannin, este último tomo rumbo a su hogar al igual que Goku y la peli castaña, quienes con la tele transportación llegaron en un parpadeo a la casa gremory.

-fiuu esa fue una excelente aventura, me recuerda cuando buscaba las esferas del dragón junto a bulma- comento el sayayin secándose el sudor de su frente.

-Goku debo agradecerte por haberme dejado a acompañar en esta aventura, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía emocionada y feliz por realizar un viaje- agradecía la peli castaña colocándose frente al sayayin. Cabe destacar que Goku había llegado a los jardines de la mansión.

-jajaja, no es nada- hablo Goku con su típica sonrisa en su cara. Venelana le pareció lindo el gesto del sayayin y tal vez por un impulso, se paró de puntillas y llevo sus labios a la mejilla derecha del guerrero, dándole un suave y tierno beso al sayayin. Los ojos de Goku estaban abiertos de par en par y la carcajada quedo en silencio, además de agregarle un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-discúlpame Goku- dijo venelana avergonzada, corriendo lo más que podía por los jardines perdiéndose de ese lugar, dejando a Goku frotándose con la mano el lugar donde había sido besado por la peli castaña, justamente donde recibió el primer beso de chichi aquella vez. Goku no sabía que era vigilado de cerca por su propia shuri, a la cual no se le veían los ojos ya que estaban tapados por su cabello, pero antes de ser descubierta se fue del lugar en menos de un par de segundos.

Grandes acontecimientos se vienen encima para Goku ahora que ha sido descubierto en una escena algo comprometedora, pero aún no sabemos cuál es la reacción de esta, muchas preguntas quedan en el aire pero estas serán respondidas, bueno excepto una. La gema roja seria compactada en un anillo de oro todo gracias al patrocinio de la familia gremory es todo.

()

()

()

()

()

()

Bueno es todo, por el momento me salido de lo normal y traer algo más simplista para la vista, ya se viene las peleas ultra violentas y todo eso. Además me gustaría aprovechar para hablarles a mis lectores en inglés, si hacen algún comentario, háganlo en español así no pierdo tiempo en traducir y escribo más rápido. Sin más que decir adiós y tengan un buen día.


	18. Chapter 18

Que tal amigos, he vuelto después de un tiempo pero el capitulo fue mas difícil de lo que creí pero lo saque adelante gracias a esas pocas personas que me apoyan. Pero de entre una me ha decepcionado mucho y es este señor markus.

 **Markus ssj blue** amigo, te pido que elimines esos videos que has subido sin ningún permiso sobre mi historia, ya que a mí me costó hacer esta historia y tú has ganado popularidad a costa de mi trabajo, ya que ni siquiera haces un buen trabajo, solo copias y listo. No quiero llegar a la instancia de querer denunciar tus videos como copyright pero si no bajas estos lo voy a hacer. Que todos mis seguidores lo sepan que este señor sube videos sin mi permiso.

Sin más que decir, agradezco a:

 **Steamruby**

 **Neopercival**

 **kaiser akuma 7**

 **twisterblake2015**

 **fanfictionboy1998**

 **superbroly2020**

 **superzfan58**

 **AdonisKun**

 **ThonyCvs**

 **Dbzclassicman**

 **fabry96**

 **OmegaZero**

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 18: la petición de Goku, la pelea contra behemot y Phoenix comienza.

La aventura de Goku y venelana había sido bastante fructífera ya que no solo pasó tiempo de calidad con el sayayin si no que se había divertido como hacía mucho tiempo atrás. A pesar de todo, desde que había muerto de su esposo no se entretenía de esta forma o mejor, volver a usar su fuerza destructiva una vez más contra los siervos de behemot. Ahora nos centramos en la propia peli castaña que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión luego de una larga ducha donde tuvo tiempo para pensar.

-no puedo creer que la raza sayayin tuviera a un representante de corazón tan puro como Goku- se decía a sí misma la madre de Rias, secando algunas hebras de su cabello.

-es un gran hombre y su corazón es como lo detallas venelana- decía desde el otro lado del pasillo la novia de Goku shuri, quien se acercaba con una suave pero sospechosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-rayos es shuri, debo guardar el secreto a como dé lugar- pensó venelana alertada, -hola shuri, estaba hablando conmigo misma, disculpa- respondió la pelinegra sonriendo como lo suele hacer.

-oh no te disculpes, me alegra que pienses así de Goku, es un hombre de buen corazón- decía la pelinegra ya estando a solo un par de metros de venelana, -pero dime, ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto shuri ladeando levemente su cabeza.

Sin alargar mucho, la madre de Rias comenzó a explicarle brevemente a shuri sobre las aventuras que tuvo junto a su novio en el bosque y el valle de rocas donde se encontraron Goku y el dragón de cuernos dorados y tuvieron una pelea esperada por el sayayin. Pero venelana no contaba con una cosa y la traición menos esperada que viniera de ella misma.

-entonces Goku uso el kaioken, lo que me dejo en shock ya que jamás pensé que alguien pudiera siquiera aprenderlo, ni siquiera mi esposo pudo- decía rápidamente venelana moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro sin siquiera dejar de sonreír un poco.

-ella tiene ese brillo en sus ojos, ¿me pregunto si yo tenía esos mismo ojos cuando Goku nos salvó?- se preguntaba la madre de Akeno con una ligera sonrisa sincera en su rostro, recordando aquel día en que lo conoció.

-¿shuri?, te vez algo rara- comento la peli castaña moviendo su mano por enfrente de la pelinegra que sacudía su cabeza y volvía en sí misma.

-no es nada, sabes se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, ya que tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la cocina por un café y me sigues platicando?- propuso la pelinegra con total jovialidad.

-claro- respondió de igual manera la matriarca de los gremory. Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y siguieron con la plática, mientras tanto Goku volvía a su habitación, cansado de un día bastante agitado solo queriendo dormir.

Ya cada una con su café en mano, venelana comenzó a seguir su relato ante la atenta mirada de shuri, que ocasionalmente le hacía un par de preguntas a la gremory. La conversación fue en aumento hasta llegar al punto al cual quiero llegar yo, y este fue protagonizado por la primera pregunta que hacia shuri.

-por como hablas de Goku pensaría que estuvieras enamorada de él, dime, ¿te gusta Goku?- pregunto la pelinegra que ahora voy a recalcar que ya no era café lo que bebían estas dos comadres, ya era algo mas fuerte y para adultos lo que pasaba por sus gargantas y tal vez por ese motivo la mujer realizo esta pregunta que sorprendió a la propia venelana.

-de.. de que estas hablando shuri, Goku jamás podría gustarme de esa manera, además él es tu novio, no podría verlo así- respondió con esta última parte de la frase con algo de decepción en su voz. Shuri dio una leve exhalación para luego la botella de alcohol en la mesa.

-venelana, tu y yo ya somos adultas no unas niñas, sé que vez a Goku como más que un simple amigo- decía la pelinegra, a lo que la madre de Rias volteo su mirada a un costado, -eso quedó demostrado con el beso en la mejilla que le diste hoy por la tarde cuando llegaron- esas palabras dejaron en shock a la peli castaña que no sabía que la estaban viendo.

-eso fue un error shuri y si me disculpas me retiro, ya nos hemos pasado con el alcohol- decía algo indignada la gremory levantándose de golpe con intenciones de retirarse sin responder a su amiga o ahora no tan amiga.

-no fue un error venelana y tú lo sabes, ahora no respondes mi pregunta- decía la madre de Akeno al igual que la peli castaña se levantaba de golpe, -si eres mi amiga, te espero mañana al medio día en el coliseo- declaro shuri sin siquiera mirar a los ojos de la gremory. La matriarca gremory sin decir ni una sola palabra salió de la cocina con esa frase de shuri en su mente.

-Goku no puede gustarme de esa forma, no puede, jamás podría yo…- se repetía mentalmente la gremory sacudiendo su cabeza a la vez que caminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación, llegando a esta y abriéndola tan rápido como esta pudo, -entonces porque, porque estoy llorando- dijo esto en voz baja venelana deslizando su espalda por la puerta mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos.

Por la otra cara de la moneda, shuri con seriedad en su rostro entraba a su habitación y se encaminaba a la cama donde su novio dormía plácidamente con una mano sobre su cabeza y un ligero ronquido que demostraba lo cansado que se encontraba. La himejima movía su mano en dirección del pelinegro lentamente para luego acariciar los cabellos de este para luego arrodillarse y besar su mejilla con suavidad.

-te amo mi lindo Goku y siempre lo hare- estas palabras fueron un susurro en los labios de shuri, que le daba una sonrisa al sayayin antes de colocarse a un lado de este y cerrar sus ojos, para que el sueño invadiera su cuerpo y relajara su mente.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Como cualquier otro día, el sayayin iría junto al resto de la nobleza de venelana a entrenar a las montañas donde estos hacían más fuerte su trabajo de equipo y le daban una mayor pelea a Goku que en un terreno plano, mientras que shuri se colocaba su mejor atuendo deportivo y se amarraba su cabello en una coleta larga. Una vez que se vio al espejo, frunció el ceño y salió por la ventana hacia el coliseo.

Por otra parte, la matriarca de los gremory se encontraba también frente al espejo con su mejor vestido ocasional, preguntándose y dándole vueltas a las palabras de su amiga, solo quedando una respuesta que solo podría conseguir yendo al encuentro de esta. La peli castaña dio una exhalación sonora y convoco un círculo de transporte hacia el coliseo.

(Coliseo gremory)

-ya está aquí- exclamo la himejima mayor con seriedad, mientras que el circulo carmesí se aparecía frente a sus ojos y venelana junto con este. La peli castaña miraba a su amiga, la cual era difícil descifrar con su postura y su cara fruncida, así que decidió comenzar a hablar.

-escúchame shuri, sé que estas molesta con lo que paso entre Goku y yo…- decía calmadamente la madre de Rias, pero en menos de un parpadeo, shuri lanzo una bola de ki a los pies de la mujer gremory, la cual daba un paso atrás con rapidez.

-ese atuendo no te servirá en estos momentos- exclamo shuri aun con su mano por delante, mientras miraba el lugar donde había dejado un agujero humeante.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- grito venelana a shuri, pero esta última no retrocedía un paso o fingía demencia. Esto es lo que quería la himejima, quería una pelea con la propia matriarca gremory.

-¡pelea venelana!- grito shuri lanzándose hacia la gremory, la cual con ojos sorprendidos y sus pies tambaleantes convoco un circulo de transporte para poder salir de ahí. Shuri en menos de un segundo aumento su velocidad y antes de que se escapara su presa, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y la envió hacia atrás.

-no puedo escapar, entonces si es así como lo pones shuri no tengo más remedio- pensó la madre de Rias dando un golpe al suelo para dar un mortal hacia atrás. De las manos de esta mujer, convocaba su ataque de destrucción negro, pero a solo unos metros de ella, la himejima volvía a desaparecer con una imagen residual.

-¡aquí estoy!- grito shuri detrás de la peli castaña que intento voltearse pero el vestido que usaba limitaba sus movimientos y recibió de lleno una patada directa en su espalda que la hizo rebotar en la tierra un par de veces antes de recomponerse.

-no entiendo lo que está pasando shuri, pero desde ahora no me contendré- al terminar de decir esta frase, la gremory tomo su vestido y lo hizo pedazos quedando casi solo en ropa interior.

-eso espero- respondió la pelinegra que lanzo una andadas de bolas de energía contra su rival. La mujer destructiva no se contuvo y contrarresto con sus propias bolas de energía oscura que destruían las de shuri. Al terminar esta pelea de energía, quedo una nube de polvo residual en el campo.

Las mujeres se miraron a través del humo y se lanzaron a una con la otra en el interior de la polvareda. Una verdadera lucha de patadas y puñetazos comenzó entre ellas, creando una onda expansiva que libreaba el campo de esta nube de polvo. Ninguna daba su brazo a torcer, aunque fueran golpeadas por parte del puño de su rival o una patada en el costado.

-¡aaaaahhh!- grito venelana dando un golpe de puño en la cara de shuri pero esta resistió.

-¡aaahhh!- respondió la pelinegra con una patada en el costado de venelana que la hizo escupir saliva pero dando un leve gruñido tomo el pie de la himejima y comenzó a darle varias vueltas en el mismo lugar hasta lanzarla por los aires con todas sus fuerzas.

-veamos si resistes esto shuri- venelana convoco una bola de considerable tamaño en sus manos y la envió directamente a una mareada shuri.

-¡acepta tus sentimientos venelana!- grito shuri dando la vuelta mientras cargaba energía en sus manos pero sorprendentemente a un costado de su cuerpo. Las palabras de shuri dejaron con la boca abierta a la mencionada mujer.

-shuri tu…- dijo en voz amena la gremory pero no había tiempo de hablar o realizar un soliloquio, shuri haría lo impensable para mí como su autor o para ustedes, pero ya lo explicare, ahora vamos con la nueva técnica para shuri ya que es vieja y siempre se usa.

-¡kaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeehaaaa!- grito la pelinegra enviando de sus palmas el famoso ataque de la familia son que fue aprendida por su novio hace algún tiempo atrás. La ráfaga de ki traspaso por completo el ataque de destrucción y cayó encima de venelana, generando un agujero en el suelo mientras una lluvia de luces iluminaba el campo de batalla.

-ah, ah, ah, esta técnica es más agotadora de lo que pensé- decía entre jadeos continuos por el cansancio del ataque, mientras que por debajo se mostraba a una venelana en el suelo pero aun consiente con varias quemaduras en su piel.

-ghhhaaa, shuri- dijo en voz baja la peli castaña que descendía al suelo con una mueca de seriedad absoluta que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno. Estando frente a la gremory, está bajo su mirada e hizo su pregunta.

-¿te gusta Goku?- pregunto repentinamente la pelinegra, sacando una mueca de sorpresa en la cara de venelana. Con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, se sentó en la tierra y abrió su boca sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de shuri.

-ya me estoy segura de mi respuesta y no escapare más de lo que siente mi corazón- pensó con decisión la peli castaña, shuri logro sentir la determinación de venelana y comprendía que su respuesta seria sincera, -así es shuri, me gusta Goku no al punto de amarlo pero si es el hombre que me gustaría estar a su lado, al igual que tú lo haces- dijo casi elevando su voz la peli castaña que al terminar la frase bajo un poco la mirada ya que pensaba que con esta declaración, la amistad con la himejima se había acabado de una buena vez y por todas.

-es lo que pensaba- dijo con voz suave y jovial la himejima la cual le ofrecía la diestra a su amiga para que esta se levantara, -toma mi mano mi amiga- exclamo shuri a lo que venelana sin percibir hostilidad de la pelinegra, estrecho la mano de la mujer y se paró siendo ayudada por la madre de Akeno.

-shuri, yo no sé qué decir, acabo de decir que me gusta a tu novio sin ningún tapujo- decía la gremory mientras shuri comenzaba a elevarse por los aires en dirección a la mansión. Cabe destacar que shuri tampoco libro de varios golpes y magullones en su cuerpo después de la pelea.

-lo es y no me molesta, es más me extrañaría que no fuera así después de que estuvieras con él un día entero, a mí me paso lo mismo- exclamo con total clama la himejima sacando una mueca de sorpresa de la madre de Rias.

-entonces sabes que no puedo seguir viendo a Goku de la misma manera- exclamo venelana aguantándose las ganas de decir que la amistad de ambas ya no volvería a hacer la misma desde ahora y adelante.

-porque no, sabes a mí no me molesta, es más piensa esto si a Goku le gustas de la misma forma seremos amigas para siempre- decía muy quitada de la pena, a lo que venelana abría la boca a no más poder, -sé que piensas que esto no puede suceder y todo eso, pero yo pienso lo contrario, ¿Por qué no podemos compartir al mismo hombre?, lo queremos de la misma manera y eso no está mal, además no quiero que mi primera amiga sufra por mi culpa- dijo shuri con sincera y algo de verdad en sus palabras.

-shuri yo no sé qué decir más que gracias, si Goku me acepta te prometo hacerlos feliz a ambos- dijo venelana con los ojos algo aguados con amenazas de querer dejar salir algunas lágrimas de estos.

-tranquila, ya de por si has hecho mucho por nosotros y nuestros hijos- declaro shuri con una sonrisa en su rostro. Venelana se secó los ojos y cambio su rostro triste a una sonrisa brillante.

-pero aun no debes decir nada a Goku, aun no me encuentro lista para decírselo, quiero esperar hasta después de la pelea contra behemot y Phoenix para hablar con él- exclamo venelana a lo que shuri asintió con la cabeza.

-ten por seguro que después de ver a Goku darle una paliza a ese sujeto, te terminaras de enamorar de él- decía con una leve risilla shuri sacando un leve sonrojo de la otra mujer.

-no olvides de Gohan, también tendremos que apoyarlo y si todo sucede para bien, él será como mi nuevo hijo- decía venelana pensando en el joven mestizo. Shuri en ese momento pensó una cosa con Gohan lo cual es muy cierto.

-es verdad, ahora que lo pienso el pequeño Gohan tendrá muchos problemas con las chicas cuando sea mayor, ¿a quién crees que elegirá?- pregunto la pelinegra ya divisando la mansión de los gremory.

-espero que tome la decisión correcta, lo único que importa son los sentimientos de él y las chicas- declaro venelana. Toda la razón la tenía esta y lo más probable sea como lo piensa la matriarca de los gremory.

-tienes razón amiga, ahora ¿Cómo explicamos a los demás nuestras condiciones?- pregunto shuri haciendo un plano a las dos mujeres con las ropas destrozadas y golpes en todas partes.

-entrenamiento amigable, es la mejor razón- comento la peli castaña con una gota de sudor cayendo de su rostro.

-te secundo- respondió shuri con el mismo rostro que su amiga. Así fue que estas dos terminaron con sus diferencias y un futuro próspero junto al sayayin les esperaba o tal vez no es así, el destino les tenía preparada una nueva sorpresa a estas chicas.

Pero antes de eso, aún queda una cosa más por hacer para el sayayin de raza pura, quien después de unos días podría al fin proponer matrimonio a la mujer de la cual se enamoró. Cabe destacar que shuri no sabía nada de esto y venelana por nada en el mundo le diría esto, aun después de la pelea que tuvieron. Bueno ya dicho esto, vamos a la escena más conmovedora y romántica que va de la historia.

(Un día antes de la pelea contra behemot)

La noche era espectacular, uno de los mejores palcos de la mansión fue adornados con velas, una mesa con un blanco mantel, finos cubiertos, flores en el centro ligera música en vivo por parte de los mayordomos de la familia gremory, en fin la velada estaba lista y preparada. Goku con su esmoquin negro ya sentado esperando a su novia. Por más reacio que era este en usar el atuendo de oscuro color, por shuri lo haría eso y más.

-esto es genial, venelana se esforzó mucho para hacer esto- decía el sorprendido sayayin mirando de un lado a otro la decoración, eso hasta que escucho la tierna voz de su novia detrás de él. De inmediato el guerrero se volteo para ver la postal más hermosa que haya imaginado en su vida.

-hola mi amor, veo que te gusta lo que llevo puesto- decía en un tono algo picaresco la pelinegra, ya que no era menos, el conjunto de ropa que usaba era de infarto. La himejima usaba un vestido de color carmín con un corte en v en su espalda y en el muslo derecho que dejaba ver su piel de porcelana, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta formal con dos mechones como rulos en su rostro, labios rojos como el fuego, sombras azules debajo de su rostro, pestañas largas y cejas finamente maquilladas, zapatos de tacón alto de negro color. En una sola palabra, "despampanante", esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección a shuri himejima en estos momentos de la velada que recién acaba de comenzar.

-oh, eh si, te vez muy bonita shuri- exclamo el sayayin frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. La pelinegra con suavidad se acercó al sayayin quien comenzaba a sentir los nervios, -este… es verdad- se dijo Goku, quien rápidamente tomo la silla de shuri con suavidad la alejo de la mesa para que esta se sentara.

-muy amable- exclamo la himejima dejándose llevar por el ambiente aunque para Goku esto era tan difícil como pelear contra un rival muy fuerte.

-bien ahora lo que sigue- decía el sayayin sacando un papel de su saco, lo cual preocupo a shuri la cual veía a su hombre más agitado de lo normal.

-Goku, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la pelinegra con una ceja levantada. El guerrero se secó el sudor de su frente y decidió sentarse de una buena vez.

-yo no se…- decía el sayayin quien tomaba la cajilla de su bolsillo sin saber que hacer ahora, según la lista primero era la comida y luego la proposición pero los nervios se lo estaban comiendo por dentro y sorprendentemente la comida era lo secundaria en que pensar en estos momentos.

-amor, tu sabes que cualquier cosa que te esté pasando, yo te apoyare en todo, aunque el destino este contra nosotros, siempre estaré a tu lado- esta frase la decía la mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Goku para que este se relajara de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué estoy dudando tanto?, yo amo a shuri con todo mi ser no debería dudar en estos momentos- pensó Goku dándose un golpe mentalmente. El guerrero sayayin dio un largo suspiro, luego se levantó del asiento y se puso de rodillas en frente de la pelinegra.

-¿Goku?- menciono la pelinegra de forma de pregunta, ya que podría sospechar algo de lo que sucedía y su corazón comenzaba a latir como un loco.

-shuri, antes de conocerte y después de la muerte de milk, mi vida se derrumbó en mil pedazos, fue un golpe en mi más fuerte que el de un villano queriendo amenazar a la tierra- decía el sayayin hablando desde su corazón y sin seguir ningún patrón u hoja que le dijera que decir,-no hallaba que hacer, solo tenía a mi hijo que me motivaba a seguir viviendo, pero cada vez que entraba a mi cama vacía, el dolor en mi corazón volvía y caía de rodillas con lágrimas en mis ojos- seguía hablando Goku ahora bajando su cabeza. Cabe mencionar que los músicos pararon de tocar en ese momento para que Goku se explayara sin sonido alguno de fondo.

-Goku yo…- decía entrecortadamente la pelinegra que de sus ojos brotaban un par de lágrimas, pero no lágrimas de tristeza si no de emoción por el contexto al cual quería llegar el sayayin.

-pero un día, ese día en que te conocí sentí que debía proteger a esa mujer que no debía dejarla a su suerte junto a su hija, ambas me robaron el corazón y yo junto a Gohan robamos el tuyo- decía Goku tomando suavemente la mano derecha de shuri la cual solo se dejaba llevar, -eres la mujer que me volvió a enseñar a amar, que hizo florecer ese sentimiento destruido en mi corazón, tú lo reparaste con tu sonrisa y afecto, no súper cuando y me había enamorado de ti shuri- Goku hizo una pausa mientras la himejima se llevaba su mano a la boca sin dejar escapar un gemido de emoción.

-esto debe ser un sueño, no puedo creerlo- pensaba la mujer mientras que Goku sacaba una pequeña caja de color negro de su bolsillo y la presentaba frente a sus ojos. El sayayin abrió está mostrando una joya de color rojo tan brillante que se iluminaba incluso en la noche más oscura.

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?- al fin Goku hizo la pregunta de los mil millones y la emoción de shuri no se hizo esperar.

-¡si!, ¡si quiero ser tu esposa Goku!- contesto en voz alta la pelinegra a lo que saltaba encima del sayayin quien sonreía a no más poder. El hombre le daba giros tras giros a su ahora prometido, ambos riendo y gozando de lo lindo, sin saber que eran observados del otro palco por venelana y su sequito quienes estaban orgullosos de Goku y no podían perderse este tremendo acontecimiento.

-Goku es el hombre- comento el poderoso beowulf que apuntaba al sayayin pero una cascada de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos igual de emocionado y alegre por su amigo.

-ya, ya barbudo, soportaste todo lo que podías- decía freya sobando la espalda de la torre de venelana ya que solo ellos sabían que este macho semental, era débil con estas escenas de romance y peor si era en vivo.

-está peor que cuando vio bambi- decía la amazonas sacando una carcajada de los demás. Por otra parte la peli castaña gremory, veía con ojos enternecedores a la pareja.

-bien hecho Goku y bien por ti shuri, mereces todo esto- pensaba la cabeza de la familia mientras salía de escena junto a toda su nobleza y un llorón beowulf.

Volviendo con el guerrero y la ex miko. Ya el anillo estaba en el dedo anular de la mujer que más tranquila, miraba con impresión la joya de color rojo. Shuri luego dirigió sus ojos a su prometido y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso de lleno en los labios como agradecimiento por una de las mejores emociones que podría sentir una mujer. El beso duro unos segundos mientras que la música volvía a escuchar para seguir alegrando el ambiente.

-esto es genial, no puedo esperar para decírselo a Akeno, se alegrara tanto- decía shuri dando saltos de alegría mientras miraba su anillo.

-yo también a Gohan, seguro se va emocionara, jajajaja- respondió el sayayin con su típica carcajada.

Luego de ya pasar la emoción con una grandiosa comida y un poco de alcohol para la prometida de Goku, ya que el propio sayayin no soportaba el sabor de las bebidas alcohólicas. Bueno sin desviarme del tema, Goku le explico a shuri sobre el plan que fue gestionado por venelana y sobre la expedición que hicieron ambos por la joya. Cabe destacar que había una cosa más por lo que shuri estaba de acuerdo que venelana se uniera a ella junto a Goku.

(Una hora después)

Ya los músicos se despedían y los mayordomos comenzaban con la limpieza, mientras que nuestra pareja favorita caminaba por los pasillos de la mano, ambos con sonrisas en su rostro aunque shuri tenía un leve de color rojo en sus mejillas por el alcohol bebido esta noche. Sin tomarles mucho tiempo llegaron a su habitación a lo que Goku no tuvo reparos y fue un alivio de quitarse la chaqueta y el resto de su ropa, quedando en ropa interior dispuesto a echarse a la cama.

-buaaa, llego la hora de dormir- decía Goku dando un largo bostezo a lo que sentó en la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos, pero de un momento a otro sintió un peso encima de él y al abrir sus ojos, vio que shuri estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-ara ara, aún es muy pronto para ir a la cama mi amor, hoy no te dejare dormir o descansar por nada en el mundo- decía la pelinegra lamiéndose los labios, viendo a Goku con total picardía además de que su vestido se deslizaba sobre su hombro y su pelvis rozaba con la de Goku, -hoy eres todo mío- las palabras de shuri eran junto al oído del sayayin quien no sabía que decir, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Al no recibir respuesta de su prometido, la pelinegra lo beso directamente en los labios, introduciendo su lengua y con ella la saliva de su boca. Sus manos no se quedaban atrás y las usaba con agilidad para presionar y masajear el cuerpo del sayayin el cual la volvía loca. Todos esos músculos y pectorales eran todos de ellas esta noche, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de saborearlos cada uno, Goku por su lado ya no dijo ni pio, solo fueron gemidos de placer y fluidos de ambos mezclándose con la oscuridad de la noche. Como dice la canción, esta noche era para amar.

(Al día siguiente)

La batalla contra behemot y la familia del pájaro de fuego había llegado al fin, luego de una noche bastante agitada, Goku ya estaba recuperado y ahora se encontraba en su habitación realizando flexiones de brazos con su prometida sentada en su espalda. Un buen calentamiento antes de pelear, pero antes de ir directamente hacia el coliseo y la pelea en sí, aún quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-¡ya llegamos!- anuncio la joven hija de shuri, entrando a la habitación junto a Gohan.

-mi linda hija y mi lindo pronto hijastro, los extrañe mucho- tan rápida como el viento shuri estaba abrazando a cada joven. Aunque ambos quedaron con signos de interrogación en sus cabezas de cómo había llamado a Gohan.

-hola hijo, ¿listo para pelear al lado de tu padre?- pregunto el emocionado sayayin, a lo que Gohan asintió con la cabeza.

-ma…mamá, es eso lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad?- decía con voz entrecortada la pequeña de cabello negro, apuntando a la mano de su madre, dándose cuenta del anillo que poseía esta.

-es por eso que dije que Gohan sería muy pronto mi hijastro- respondió su madre, a lo que la pequeña salto a los brazos de esta, muy alegre y emocionada aunque Gohan aún no lo entendía.

-papá, ¿tú sabes a lo que sucede?- pregunto el joven guerrero, a lo que su padre colocaba su mano encima de la cabeza de su hijo.

-ayer le pedí matrimonio a shuri, me casare con ella Gohan- exclamo el sayayin mirando como madre e hija reían a mas no poder. Gohan no sabía cómo reaccionar, él consideraba a shuri como una madre y estaba feliz por su padre, pero jamás pensó que este se casaría con ella.

-es genial, ahora seremos hermanos Gohan- decía feliz Akeno pero luego se dio cuenta que si era la hermana del hijo de Goku, no se podría casar con Gohan en el futuro.

-no, espera mamá- dijo Akeno volteándose a su madre, pero esta ya tenía todo contemplado de ante mano, ya que conocía a su hija y los sentimientos que tenía por Gohan.

-tranquila Akeno, nada impedirá que logres tu objetivo en el futuro- respondió shuri en tono de reflexión mirando de reojo a Gohan, quien estaba más confuso que antes, -Gohan ¿tú que piensas?- pregunto shuri al sayayin menor, pero este no podía buscar una respuesta más que la que querían ellos.

-supongo que me alegro por ustedes, jejejeje- reía el adolescente frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero shuri había notado que la respuesta de su futuro hijo, no era de lo más convincente.

-Gohan- dijo en voz baja shuri, la cual veía con tristeza al sayayin, aun después de discutir con él la relación de ella con su padre y también de ser protegida por este contra su propio clan, aun no la veía como la nueva esposa de su padre.

-bien, llego la hora de luchar, venelana y los demás deben estar esperándonos en el coliseo- exclamo Goku rompiendo el ambiente. Con su técnica de la tele transportación, llevo a toda su familia al lugar.

(En el coliseo)

Goku se encontró con kaio sama, venelana, la familia gremory y su sequito completo, los cuales todos les desearon la mejor de las suertes en la pelea. Lo que no contaban estos, era que el propio líder de la casa behemot también hacia acto de presencia en el palco de los espectadores. Kuroinu cruzo las miradas con el sayayin y decidió ir a saludar de manera arrogante.

-felicidades son Goku, tus agallas son tan grandes como tu estupidez- exclamo el pelinegro de cabello corto en tono desagradable, lo cual disgusto al sayayin pero no le daba por su lado y se mantenía callado.

-tu presencia es tan desagradable como siempre behemot, es por eso que me pregunto, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- contraataco la madre de Rias, colocándose frente al alto sujeto.

-oh, por lo que oí, cada familia debería tener a su represéntate y yo he decidido que mi sequito me representen- respondió el piel morena sin perder su sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

-¿es verdad eso kaio sama?- pregunto la cabeza de la familia gremory, a lo que el kaio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede venelana?, ¿tienes miedo que mi sequito destroce a tus salvadores?- preguntaba sarcásticamente el molesto sujeto. Venelana sonrió confundiendo al hombre.

-me molesta que no recibas tu merecido en el campo de batalla- exclamo desafiante venelana sacando un bufido de molestia de behemot.

-pronto lo veras venelana, tu héroe en el piso y tu siendo mi nueva esposa- dijo con un gruñido de molestia kuroinu acercándose peligrosamente a la peli castaña, pero en un parpadeo Goku ya estaba entre él y la gremory.

-juro por mi vida que no permitiré que le hagas daño a venelana o a su familia- hasta que Goku hablo y ahora en un tono amenazador y su ceño fruncido. El sujeto sentía que no debía seguir con esto y decidió retirarse no sin antes darle un ultima mirada a Goku y Gohan, pero sorpresa en su camino se encontró con Olga, la cual miraba con un odio profundo a behemot.

-pero si es la hermosa reina elfa, o es verdad ya no existen- decía con burla behemot ahora yendo contra la morena mujer. Venelana no iba a permitir esto pero antes de que esta se moviera, en un segundo Gohan se ponía en movimiento.

-¡eres un maldito kuroinu!- grito la reina de venelana alzando su cetro, a lo que su enemigo intento usar su espada para atacar o como diría él, defenderse de olga pero nada paso ya que Gohan se interponía entre los dos como lo hizo su padre.

-¿Qué quieres chiquillo?- pregunto molesto mirando hacia abajo con desdén a Gohan. Behemot era tonto pero este pequeño era mucho más peligroso con su padre y no tendría piedad con él.

-vete- dijo en voz baja, con una actitud digna del súper sayayin fase dos pero sin siquiera transformarse y Gohan no lo necesitaba para partirle la cabeza a este hombre. Durante el tiempo en que ha compartido con olga, el cual era casi todo el día, le había agarrado mucho cariño a la piel morena.

-mi victoria ya está declarada y cuando eso sucede, serás comida de ogros- fue lo último que dijo behemot antes de ir sentarse dejando su espada a un lado de su silla, pero en su rostro se denotaba su molestia que genero Gohan en él.

-gracias Gohan- dijo la pelinegra elfa, colocando sus manos en los hombros de su alumno y amigo.

-creo que a olga le gusta a Gohan- comento espadachín de cabello rojo a freya, la cual rio levemente pero con su oído de elfo, olga escucho a estos y se molestó tanto como un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-ya es hora de irnos Gohan- exclamo Goku a su hijo quien asentía con la cabeza.

-suerte Gohan, aunque no la necesitas- dijo la pequeña Rias alentando al hijo de Goku.

-derrótalos a todos- también hablo Akeno dándole un breve abrazo a su futuro hermanastro. Las pequeñas confiaban plenamente en el héroe que derroto a cell.

-Goku, no los mates, jujujuju- decía a su manera shuri, comprendiendo que el sayayin si se excedía podría llegar a matar al sequito de behemot.

-Goku, yo estoy agradecida contigo, pero si vez que estas en peligro no te expongas por mí- decía venelana que quería mantener seguro al sayayin.

-no te preocupes no lo hare- dijo muy seguro el guerrero, quien le daba un pulgar arriba a los demás y junto a su hijo se perdían en la oscuridad del pasillo que lo llevaban hacia la entrada del campo de batalla.

(En el centro del cuadrilátero)

Un circulo anaranjado apareció de la nada y de este una columna de fuego iluminaba el estadio, donde cabe destacar que estaba presente la familia gremory, el kaio y behemot, ya que la batalla se daría si publico presente. En fin, de la columna de fuego aparecia lord Phoenix con una armadura de color blanco y una enorme espada en sus manos, la cual descansaba con la punta en la tierra. La imagen de este era impresionante pero no venía solo, ya que un joven de aproximadamente un diesis años de edad, mirada arrogante usando una playera roja y vaqueros negros, lo acompañaba.

-esto es una molestia padre, te esfuerzas mucho por una pelea tan sencilla- decía el joven colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-no subestimes a tus rivales riser, ellos no son para nada enemigos comunes y corrientes- recalco el padre con mirada seria en dirección de la entrada al cuadrilátero.

-lo que digas viejo- exclamo el rubio arrogante sin dirigirle la mirada a su padre. Mientras discutían, un círculo purpura aparecía a un lado de ellos donde aparecían varias figuras grotescas.

-kie, kie, kie- reian una especie de goblin de color rojo en miniatura de no mas de un metro, eran ocho de estos con alas en su espalda y mazos en sus manos.

-grrrr- gruñían otros dos ogros de altura colosal que sobrepasaban casi los cinco metros de alto, casi tanto como el dragón al que enfrento Goku. Estos no tenían pelo pero si enormes hachas que descansaban en sus hombros.

-jejejeje- reían duendes de metro y medio con narices largas y de piel marrón, aunque usaban más ropa que el resto y sus manos tenían báculos parecidos a los de olga pero de madera.

-tranquilo muchachos, aun no es tiempo de divertirse- de entre estos espécimen de pesadilla, un joven de largo cabello marrón, lentes circulares y ropa de mago se colocaba como la cabeza de estos ogros.

-eres un cobarde behemot, pero ni creas que me aliare a estos seres repugnantes- pensó lord Phoenix mirando de reojo al sequito de kuroinu.

-qué asco de seres- comento riser, a lo que recibió miradas de odio por parte de estos.

-no hagan caso muchachos, nuestros enemigos se encuentran por allá- exclamo el joven cuatro ojos, apuntando su vara hacia donde Goku y Gohan hacían acto de entrada.

-llego la hora de divertirse en grande- decía Goku con una sonrisa estirando los músculos de su cuello.

-yo venceré, lo hare por Rias- pensó con decisión el sayayin menor. La batalla entre representantes de las familias estaba a punto de comenzar, ¿Qué sucederá ahora?, ¿Goku y Gohan aplastaran a sus oponentes?, estas y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan.

()

()

()

()

()

Es todo amigos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así, díganmelo en los comentarios o si tienen alguna pregunta u otra cosa. Ahora se viene más escenas de pelea muy geniales, sin más me despido, tengan buen día.


	19. Chapter 19

Que tal amigos, he vuelto pero no es como que haya pasado mucho tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecer a quienes apoyan este fic quienes son, bueno algunos, gracias a todos. Una cosa a los hablantes en inglés, cuando dejen sus review que lo hacen y lo agradezco, usen el traductor en ingles a español ya que eso me ahorra tiempo y puedo concentrarme en sus recomendaciones y seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir agradezco a:

Steamruby

twisterblake2015

fanfictionboy1998

superzfan58

superbroly2020

JAFCC

fabry96

dbzclassicman

kaiser akuma 7

y a todos esos anónimos que les gusta la historia, los demás que no están conformes que se pudran y vayan al carajo. Ninguna de estas series me pertenece.

()

()

()

()

()

()

()

Capítulo 19: una guerra en el campo de batalla, la fuerza Phoenix.

Phoenix y su hijo no estaban complacidos para nada. ¿Cómo podrían estarlo?, ambos compartían equipos con estas desagradables bestias que gruñían y gimoteaban como energúmenos en busca de destrozar lo que fuera, pero ahora lo que enfrentaban estaba más allá de su imaginación, pero eso es otra cosa, volvamos con los herederos del pájaro inmortal, que sentían la repugnancia de estar a un lado de estos ogros.

-¿Cuál es plan papá?- decía con una repugnante sonrisa raiser a su padre, quien vio de reojo a sus supuestos compañeros y luego a su hijo.

-que ellos se encarguen, si no son lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar, tendremos nuestra oportunidad- ordeno el rubio de cabello largo con seriedad.

-tch, bien no hay problema, todo por no pelear con estas criaturas- decía el hijo chasqueando la lengua. El rubio menor quería pelear con todas sus ganas y demostrar que era mejor que la raza sayayin pero solo por este capricho no participaría.

-¿Quién rayos da la partida de esta pelea?- preguntaba con molestia el líder de la casa behemot, sacando miradas de molestias en los demás.

-vaya que molesto, pero yo lo hare- decía el kaio del norte levantando la mano, -si ambos equipos se encuentran listos, ¡comiencen!- grito a toda voz el pequeño ser de piel azul, dando la patada inicial a la lucha.

-vayan chicos, diviértanse en grande- ordeno el muchacho de cabellera castaña a los peones del sequito.

-¡gyaagghhhh!- gritaron los enanos corriendo como ratas tras el queso en dirección a Goku y Gohan. Los sayayin se vieron el uno con el otro mientras se sonreían.

-vamos papá, con ellos podremos calentar- exclamo el mestizo a su padre, quien se fueron a las manos contra los goblin con mucha más rapidez que estos enanos de color verde.

Sin ver el ataque, uno de los goblin casi fue partido en dos por un gancho potente de Gohan en su estómago que lo elevo por los aires para luego ser terminado con una patada con giro en su fea cabeza donde fue a caer a un lado de la familia Phoenix quienes miraban con desdén al pobre desgraciado. Otros dos se abalanzaron del costado de Gohan pero este se hizo hacia atrás y los goblin chocaron sus armas en el aire, a lo que uso esta oportunidad de tomar las cabezas de los enanos y estrellarlas a una con la otra.

-me recuerdan a los cell junior, pero tan débiles como un saibanman- dijo Gohan tomando a los enanos por sus cuellos y luego lanzarlos a los aires, donde cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Goku por otra parte estaba rodeado por cuatro de los ocho goblin quienes sentían la presión que ejercía el ki de Goku en ellos. "ríndanse ahora", fueron las palabras del sayayin a los pequeños pero como el cerebro de ellos era minúsculo, sin pensarlo mucho se lanzaron en las cuatro direcciones diferentes al guerrero. Goku se los advirtió a lo que comenzó su ataque. Un golpe directo se llevó uno en la cara el cual cayo con la cara y nariz roto, otro recibió una patada en su barbilla que lo lanzo como bala contra una de las paredes, a otro le dio un codazo en su nuca dejándolo sin conciencia en el acto y al último de estos apareció por detrás de él y le impacto con un golpe de mazo en su espalda, tal vez dejándolo como un vegetal al partirle la columna, pero Goku no era responsable de lo frágiles que eran estos.

-ya acabe aquí Gohan- decía Goku con una gran sonrisa mientras su hijo también terminaba con los suyos. De repente por detrás apareció el último de los ocho con intenciones de golpear a Gohan pero sin mucho esfuerzo levanto su codo e impacto la cara del goblin quien caía con sangre y saliva saliendo de su boca.

-yo también papá- respondió Gohan imitando la sonrisa de su padre. La reina de behemot miraba analíticamente a los sayayin.

-acabaron con los peones con mucha facilidad, pero no debemos desesperar amigos- decía el cuatro ojos arreglándose los lentes, -veamos que hacen ahora con las torres y alfiles, ustedes cuatro ya saben que hacer- ordeno ir a la batalla a los gigantes de grandes hachas y los duendes narizones.

-¡graaaaghhh!- gritaron los ogros corriendo como maniacos hacia padre e hijo, mientras los duendes pelearían desde atrás lanzando sus conjuros mágicos.

-es hora de aumentar el nivel papá- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras su ki se encendía tal llama en una fogata.

-dos y dos hijo- respondió Goku quien cerró sus ojos. Goku sentía hervir la fuerza en su interior, -¡kaio ken!- grito el sayayin de raza pura, lanzándose con el ki rojo envuelto en su cuerpo.

Sin siquiera ver lo que estaba pasando, el ogro de piel azul recibió un impacto de lleno en el plexo, tan fuerte que hizo estremecer cada fibra de su cuerpo. El monstruo de gran tamaño apenas y sentía como era arrastrado como un saco de basura por los cielos, ya que Goku sin quitar el puño del pecho del adefesio, lo llevaba a toda velocidad hacia adelante. Pasó por un lado de los Phoenix que miraban incrédulos lo que estaba pasando y lo peor fue el resto de sequito de behemot que quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

-¡graaaghhhh!- ya no era un gruñido lo que salía de los labios del ogro, ahora era un grito de dolor cuando impacto con la pared, estampando su cuerpo en este, pero Goku no acababa ahí, por supuesto que no, el efecto del kaioken aun duraba y debía aprovechar esto.

-¡aaaa, tatatatatata…!- gritaba Goku la silaba del golpe. Por cada silaba "ta", el monstruo recibía un puñetazo en su cuerpo y cabe destacar que el sayayin era como una metralleta de dar golpes. La pared se destruía de poco a poco mientras el rival de Goku convulsionaba por cada golpe recibido.

-ha…hah… !has algo!- grito el cuatro ojos al duende de gran nariz, que con las manos temblorosas lanzaba de su arma una bola de fuego de gran tamaño pero bastante lenta.

-¡aaahhhh!- con este ultimo grito, Goku le dio un golpe letal en el pecho al ogro quien ya estaba inconsciente y con los ojos en blanco. De atrás la bola de fuego se acercaba al sayayin pero este llevo sus dedos a la frente y desapareció.

Lo inevitable sucedió, el ataque mágico en vez de darle a su objetivo, el duende le dio directamente a su compañero de equipo, incinerando el cuerpo del enorme ogro que ya no sentía nada, su cuerpo solo se quemaba lentamente ante las miradas de horror de sus compañeros, la de rabia por behemot y la de sorpresa del clan Phoenix. Eso fue bastante impresionante pero la pérdida de tiempo en mirar al ogro quemarse, ayudo a Goku aparecer desde los cielos y caer con sus pies por delante. Una brutal doble patada en la espalda recibió el duende que quedo de cara en el suelo mientras Goku se mantenía sobre su cuerpo.

-ya son dos abajo y me tomo solo cinco minutos, ¡te toca hijo!- decía el sayayin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras volvía a desaparecer y reaparecer junto a Gohan.

-imposible- decía con terror en su voz el cuatro ojos, mirando de cerca al enano pero este no respondía. Una pequeña comparación seria esta, el adefesio era el gusano y Goku la bota.

-bien papá, lo hare en menos de cinco minutos- decía el joven mestizo, animado al ver a su padre destrozar al sequito de behemot.

-eso sería impresionante, veamos como lo haces- respondió Goku esperando lo que haría su hijo. Gohan separo sus piernas y coloco sus manos en los costados, a la vez que su poder iba en aumento.

-¡ahí esta!- grito Rias emocionada, ya que le encantaba ver al sayayin liberando su máximo poder en cada entrenamiento que tenían. El hombre de cabello corto y líder de la familia rival, veía de reojo a la niña y luego al pequeño.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?- se preguntaba kuroinu, viendo fijamente al hijo de Goku quien cambiaba su cabello a dorado y sus ojos a esmeralda, mientras una onda expansiva destrozaba todo a su alrededor.

-con su fase de súper sayayin, esas cosas no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra Gohan- decía olga con una sonrisa en su rostro. No entendía porque, pero a la mujer de piel de ébano le encantaba ver como se transformaba el pequeño sayayin.

-solo cambio de apariencia y aumento un poco su poder, nada de qué preocuparse, esos dos subestimaron a ese hombre y por ende perdieron- pensaba el líder kuroinu, tratando de darle una explicación a lo acontecido hace unos minutos, -ahora que han visto lo que pueden hacer, van a estar más alerta- pensaba el hombre sonriéndose a si mismo, a lo que estaba bastante equivocado.

-¡aahhh!- grito Gohan al igual que su padre al atacar, volando a toda velocidad a sus presas. El ogro se colocaba a la defensiva, mientras el shaman duende invocaba lanzas de hielo para lanzar a Gohan, quien en un segundo ya no estaba a la vista de estos dos.

-kye, kye- decía el duende mirando de un lado a otro, buscando a Gohan, al igual que el ogro.

-aquí abajo- dijo Gohan al monstruo de gran tamaño, quien sin pensarlo dos veces dejo caer sus hachas sobre la cabeza de Gohan, pero este esperaba y contaba que realizara esto. Dando un paso al costado, esquivo el ataque pero no solo esto paso, ya que el hacha no cayó a la tierra.

-¡kyeeeeeeee!- grito el duende mientras veía la hoja afilada del hacha sobre su cabeza. De un tajo el ogro partió por la mitad al duende, a su propio compañero le había dado una muerte horrible pero inmediata. El adefesio no sabía qué hacer y soltó el mango de su arma.

-¡detrás de ti imbécil!- advirtió el pelilargo a su compañero. Ahora el terror invadía al joven hombre que perdía a sus amigas de uno en uno. Volviendo con el ogro, se volteo y recibió de lleno un gancho en su barbilla que lo hizo elevarse por los aires.

Gohan aprovecho de patear al ogro en las costillas, enviándolo a un costado. Luego uso su velocidad de golpear su cabeza con un gancho que lo mandaba a los aires y así aparecía y reaparecía por todas partes en que volaba el inmenso adefesio. Todos los presentes estaban impactados de como un pequeño joven golpeaba y dominaba el cuerpo de un monstruo que debía medir casi diez veces más que él. Gohan lo mando a las nubes para luego tomar su pierna y dejarlo caer con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, al que el ogro caía de rostro encima del duende que había partido a la mitad y su enorme hacha, encajándose esta en su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto demore papá?- pregunto el pequeño cayendo a un lado del mencionado sayayin.

-cuatro minutos Gohan, pero usaste el súper sayayin, es como si hubieras hecho trampa- reclamo algo molesto el padre de cabello alborotado.

-nunca dijiste que no podía hacerlo- respondió listamente el sayayin mestizo, sacando una sonrisa de su padre mientras despeinaba los cabellos de su hijo, que ahora eran negros ya que dejo su transformación de lado para no gastar más energía de la necesaria.

-¡esto debe de ser una broma!, exijo que esos dos sean descalificados de inmediatamente- grito behemot parándose de su asiento mientras le apuntaba al kaio del norte acusadoramente.

-ellos no ha hecho nada para ser descalificados- contesto el kaio sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada al sujeto. Existe un motivo para que el kaio estuviera atento a la batalla. Él buscaba ver la mejoría de Goku en este periodo de tiempo, la fuerza que surgiera luego de enfrentarse a esa bestia llamada cell.

-¡asesinaron a la mayoría de mi nobleza!- grito enrabiado behemot, mientras que la familia gremory estaba atenta a las acusaciones de este sujeto.

-en primer lugar, no existe una regla que prohíba la muerte, no es un juego de clasificación y en segundo lugar, tu sequito fueron asesinados por ellos mismos- respondió el kaio en total calma. La cara de kuroinu estaba enrojecida de la rabia, ya que no podía responder a las palabras del kaio, lo que decía el antiguo maestro de Goku, era la pura verdad.

-¡ruka!, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?, elimina a esos dos en el acto- decía con ira en su voz el pelinegro de cabello corto, levantando su puño con ira hacia su reina, quien tragaba saliva mientras veía furioso a su amo.

-esto no se ve para nada bien, estoy solo contra esos dos- pensaba el cuatro ojos mientras sudaba profusamente, pero al ver a un lado a los Phoenix se le ocurrio una brillante idea, -ustedes son, somos amigos ¿verdad?, debemos trabajar juntos para derrotar a esos dos- decía con un tono de miedo en su voz, tratando de convencer a sus aliados por un poco de ayuda.

-bien, hare solo un favor por ti- exclamo con desgano el líder de la casa del ave inmortal. El hombre alzo su espada y la dejo caer en la tierra, clavando está en la misma.

La fuerza de fuego del hombre era transferida al interior de la tierra. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del cuatro ojos al ver que sus supuestos amigos preparaban algo, pero no comprendía que nada de lo que hacia el lord era para el beneficio suyo. Liberando una fuerza brutal, del interior de la tierra emergían pilares de fuego tan altos como una torre. Ninguno de ellos fue a la familia sayayin, todos y cada uno de estos ataques ardientes, eran para calcinar los cuerpos de los amigos caídos de la reina de behemot.

-¡kyaaaghhh!- gritaban los que aun mantenían un poco de conciencia en sus cabezas, sintiendo el dolor de morir bajo las brasas del infernal ataque del Phoenix mayor.

-¡maldito Phoenix!, ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?- gritaba colérico el dueño del sequito que era quemado hasta las cenizas.

-limpio el campo para la siguiente pelea, esas cosas asquerosas estorbaban- decía con desdén el rubio de cabello largo. Behemto estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de la ira, mientras que su reina estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-eres genial papá, aunque mis técnicas no se quedaran atrás- sin en un momento el Phoenix menor sintió respeto por la familia son, quedo en el pasado.

-no, no me gusta el dolor, no quiero morir, no, no, ¡nooooo!- grito como un cobarde la reina de behemot, comenzando a correr como una gallina a la salida. Las esperanzas de victoria por parte de su sequito quedaron destrozadas para kuroinu al ver a su reina correr, pero había alguien que no le agradaba dejar impune a esta basura.

-¡no lo dejes escapar Gohan!- grito la reina de venelana, la cual miraba con odio extremo al muchacho de cabello largo. El mestizo asintió con la cabeza a la vez que salía disparada como una bala hacia su próximo rival.

-olga no me digas que tu….- venelana le pregunto a la mujer de ébano a lo que esta asintió en repetidas ocasiones con la cabeza.

-seguro se lo dije, fue hace unos días atrás- decía la pelinegra de piel morena. Sin alargar mucho esto, por culpa de la reina de behemot, su raza había casi sido extinta hasta los cimientos, ya que su poder mágico en esa ocasión fue demasiado para ella, por su culpa murió su mejor amiga y los demás. Gohan sintió la pena en su profesora y le juro en esta contienda el cuatro ojos recibiría lo que merecía a manos de él.

-ahora recibirán lo que merece este desgraciado, lástima que hayas sido tu olga- comento freya viendo al cobarde casi llegar a la puerta de salida.

-mientras sea castigado por sus acciones, está bien para mí- respondió olga a su amiga, pero había alguien más para hablar sobre esto.

-es injusto que Gohan ensucie sus manos por ti, ¿no lo crees?- hablo shuri con una mueca de pocos amnigos. Olga la miro de reojo y pensó que tenía algo de razón pero jamás le daría la razón a esta mujer sin siquiera conocerla.

-Gohan lo hace por voluntad propia y en el futuro se lo pagare, no se preocupe señora shuri- respondió la chica de piel de ébano mirando directamente a la madre de Akeno, a lo que está de igual manera la miraba desafiante. Dejando a estas dos de lado, Gohan aparecía por delante de ruka, quien caía de espaldas al suelo.

-esta es una pelea, no escaparas ahora insecto- dijo el joven mestizo actuando como si estuviera en su fase de súper sayayin dos pero con el cabello negro, aunque un par de rayos eléctricos salían de su cuerpo. Con todo lo relatado por olga, la ira de Gohan era justificada.

-no por favor, yo me rindo, eres superior a mí en todo los sentidos, discúlpame por favor, no me hagas daño- decía el peli largo lanzándose a los pies del mestizo, -haré todo lo que me digas pero no me golpees- seguía diciendo el joven tomando los pies del mestizo.

-¿Cuántos elfos suplicaron por su vida?- pregunto el sayayin mirando con ira al muchacho, -decenas, cientos, pero jamás perdonaste a ninguna maldito insecto, no puedo imaginar el dolor que tuvo que pasar olga aquella vez, pero prometo que tratare de igualarlo en este instante- amenazo el hijo de Goku, a la vez que sus cabellos se levantaban y el color de este pasaba a dorado. La forma de narrar su historia a Gohan de olga a este, le llego enserio al corazón del chico que ahora solo veía todo rojo, al igual a aquella vez que shuri fue lastimada frente a sus ojos.

-a…ayu..da… aghhhh- mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás, Gohan le dio una firme patada en el estómago al joven de lentes, quien escupía y botada toda la comida en su interior en los pies de Gohan.

El joven estaba realmente acabado con solo una patada, pero algo en su interior se quebró con ese golpe y para quienes quieran saber, fue la cordura del peli marrón. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja emergía de los labios de la reina de behemot. Ya estaba muerto, no importa lo que hiciera a lo que reunió toda la fuerza en él y se puso de pie, a la vez que reía como un sádico.

-jajajajajaja, al diablo todo, jajajaja- se carcajeaba el joven mago, que lo único que provoco es que Gohan se enfadara más y le diera como regalo un golpe en su cara que le tumbo los lentes, -jajajaja, ¿esos es todo?, lo elfos que mate daban más pelea- exclamo ruka entre risas burlonas. La locura de este joven ya lo condenaba con el sayayin mestizo.

-¡aahhhh!- grito Gohan convirtiéndose en súper sayayin. La paliza comenzó con un gancho en el rostro del pelilargo, seguido por otro de izquierda y otro de derecha. La cabeza de ruka era una pera de entrenamiento para boxeadores y Gohan estaba entrenando con esta.

El rostro de la reina de behemot estaba cambiando de poco a poco, sus ojos ahora eran de un color morado, sus mejillas estaban hinchadas y de su boca sangre salía. Con último golpe, el sayayin dejo tambaleándose a su rival quien estaba entre la línea de la consciencia y el desmayo absoluto, pero no terminaba esto y ahora una patada en el pecho al joven lo envió a rebotar varias veces en la tierra, pero Gohan rápido como el rayo aparecía en el camino y lo lanzaba a golpe de mazo hacia los cielos. Sin perder el tiempo, el mestizo ya estaba en los aires y sorprendentemente no lo remato enviándolo hacia la tierra, sino que lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa.

-esto no está pasando, no puede ser- pensaba el líder de los behemot tomándose la cabeza de la desesperación.

-¡basta Gohan!, ¡ya ha tenido suficiente!- grito shuri tratando de detener la carnicería que estaba dejando el joven guerrero, -tú no eres así- decía la pelinegra con sus manos en el pecho, recordando cada sonrisa que le había brindado el pequeño en la estancia con este.

-esta basura merece morir, ¡no te entrometas!- respondió el joven mestizo, o mejor dicho le grito a la madre de Akeno, lo cual dejo está en estado de shock. Olga la ver esto también comenzó a reconsiderar lo que estaba pasando, su pueblo había sufrido eso no está en cuestión, pero no era motivo para cambiar a Gohan a un sanguinario asesino.

-¡Gohan!- grito ahora Akeno la cual estaba dolida de la forma en que su mejor amigo le había respondido a su madre. El guerrero miro a la chica y vio a esta con un rostro de tristeza y lágrimas a punto de caer de sus mejillas, lo cual hizo detener su mano que estaba a punto de atravesar el cuerpo del joven moribundo.

-pero olga- decía el sayayin con su mano temblorosa. La elfa se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada a su joven pupilo.

-ellas tienen razón Gohan, yo estaba en un error, no quiero que mi querido alumno cambie por mi venganza contra los behemot- decía la mujer que se elevaba por los aires en dirección de Gohan, -lo siento Gohan, lo siento mucho- las lágrimas de la mujer de ébano no se hicieron esperar y tomando la mano de este, dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte del pelilargo que caía como un saco de papas a unos metros de los Phoenix. Goku por su lado veía orgulloso a su hijo de tomar el camino correcto antes de tener que intervenir.

Maestra y alumno se abrazaron en el aire, donde la mujer de ébano colocaba la cabeza del joven guerrero en su turgente pecho. La actitud volátil del hijo de Goku fue un impulso en el calor de la batalla y la venganza trasmitida de su maestra hacia él. La mujer se revindicaba, lo malo de esto era que las palabras de Gohan aun calaban hondo en su corazón, ya creyéndose que este chico jamás la aceptaría como su madre como Akeno acepta a Goku como su nuevo padre.

-tal vez sea mala idea casarme con Goku, no quiero lastimar a Gohan- pensaba la pelinegra miko mientras se tomaba el anillo que le entrego Goku aquella mágica noche. Estos eran problemas de shuri, ahora veremos la continuación de la batalla, ya que aún quedaban lord Phoenix e hijo, behemot ya estaba destrozado mentalmente pero aun conservado una pisca de esperanza en la familia del ave inmortal, ya que si ellos ganaban él ganaba.

-aghahaaghh..ayu…da- decía el todavía consiente ruka, quien se arrastraba como un gusano hacia lord Phoenix quien miraba a este hombre como una simple basura, nada más alejado a la realidad estaba el rubio de cabello largo. La cara del padre de raiser cambio a una leve sonrisa, pero esta era despiadada como la de un maniaco.

-es de mala educación estorbar en una pelea- exclamo el líder de la casa inmortal, mientras alzaba su espada y luego la dejaba caer en la espalda de la reina de behemot.

-¡aahhhh!- grito de dolor ruka, mientras que una llamarada aparecía de la espada de su ejecutor. Las llamas consumieron por completo al último de los siervos de kuroinu quien de él solo quedó restos de polvo negro.

-está hecho, ahora podemos concentrarnos en nuestra propia pelea, ¿no lo crees son Goku?- pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz el inmortal de fuego. El sayayin de raza pura no veía de buena forma la forma de actuar en el Phoenix pero mentiría si dijera que no estaba intrigado por las habilidades de este hombre.

-debo ir, gracias por ayudarme olga, pero ahora estaré bien- decía el mestizo, mientras que su maestra le daba un asentimiento de cabeza. El hijo de Goku volvía a la batalla, pero manteniendo su estado de súper sayayin.

-lo hiciste bien Gohan, supiste mantener el control, al final- decía el sayayin de raza pura, a la vez que despeinaba los cabellos de su primogénito, -ahora es el momento final de la pelea- al terminar de decir esta frase, Goku se transformó en el legendario súper sayayin para estar en igual condición que su hijo.

-hagámoslo papá- respondió el mestizo a la vez que se colocaba en pose de pelea. Los Phoenix también se preparaban para el choque de poderes entre estas familias. Los espectadores estaban expectantes mientras que olga volvia a la butaca.

-señora shuri,le debo una disculpa, yo estaba en un error, lo siento- decía la mujer de ébano, dando una leve reverencia a la madre de Akeno.

-no hay problema, solo queremos que Gohan esté bien- decía shuri con una leve sonrisa, pero por dentro las dudas y preocupaciones estaban más presentes que nunca y la imagen de Gohan haciéndola callar, aun se reflejaban en sus ojos y mente.

-shuri, todo saldrá bien- exclamo la voz a un lado de esta. Era nada más que venelana la cual le tomaba la mano a su amiga, mientras que la otra lo hacia su hija. Lo cual ponía de mejor humor a la ex miko y novia de Goku. Hablando del sayayin, él y su hijo miraban detenidamente a sus rivales, padres e hijos listos para la batalla más grande que se haya vivido en el inframundo estaba a punto de comenzar.

-raiser ya sabes que hacer, son Goku es mío- exclamo lord Phoenix con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-no te decepcionare papá, ese chico no tendrá idea de que lo golpeo- respondió el joven arrogante a la vez que invocaba un par de bolas de fuego en sus manos mientras una sonrisa taimada aparecía en su cara.

-entonces empecemos- ya dicho esto, el hombre de cabellos dorados, encajo su espada en la tierra de la cual esta emergió un muro de fuego que separaba a +el de su hijo así como a Goku de Gohan.

-esto lo hace más fácil, ¡aahhh!- Goku sin esperar más se lanzó al ataque mientras que su rival al igual que este se lanzaba con su espada en llamas. El Phoenix comenzó con ataques de su arma la cual se movía de forma vertical y horizontal también de forma curva que trataba de cortar a Goku, pero el sayayin esquivaba estos golpes hasta que logro moverse a un lado y quedar de costado al Phoenix.

-su rapidez es superior- pensó el rubio, quien seguía la mirada mientras Goku alzaba su puño a la altura de su mentón y le daba justo en este lugar, para terminarlo con una patada en el pecho y lanzarlo al suelo, pero se reincorpora rápidamente el hombre.

Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a lanzar tajos de fuego hacia Goku, quien los esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro. El Phoenix estaba bastante analítico a los movimientos del sayayin, los que trataban de leer con la vista pero aun haciendo esto, no podía lograr conectar ninguno de sus ataques. Frunciendo el ceño, levanto su espada al cielo y la dejo caer con fuerza a la tierra.

-¡aahhhhh!- una oleada de fuego emergió de la espada del ave inmortal. Goku dio un salto a los aires para evitar quemarse con las llamas. Lord Phoenix no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y aprovechando esta oportunidad, envió una ráfaga de fuego desde su espada a Goku.

-maldición, es rápido- pensó el guerrero sayayin quien usaba una ráfaga de ki para contrarrestar el ataque del Phoenix, causando una gran humareda por los aires. Mientras que estos dos estaban enfrascados en la pelea, Gohan y raiser aun no empezaban la suya.

-¿Qué esperas?, ¿no piensas pelear?- pregunto el mestizo en pose de pelea, pero raiser seguía sonriendo con una sonrisa molesta en su cara.

-solo necesito un par de minutos para acabar contigo enano, no te apresures, jejejeje- decía entre risas de molestia al sayayin. En los palcos la pequeña Rias, estaba realmente enfadada de que subestimaran a su próxima reina o eso es lo que piensa ella.

-¡acabe con él Gohan, golpea la cara de ese presumido!- grito la hija de venelana con una vena en la cabeza mientras movía su puño con ira.

-¡pero no tanto como a la reina de behemot!- grito olga para que el mestizo no se confundiera esta vez y dejara al heredero Phoenix como al muerto cuatro ojos.

-¡silencio!, cuando acabe con este enano ya no quedara nada de él para animar y tu pronto serás mi esposa, ajajajaja- decía con una carcajada malévola en el joven inmortal, que miraba con ojos maniacos a la pelirroja menor. Gohan no permitiría que este chico se burlara de su amiga.

-¡defiéndete!- grito el joven súper sayayin. Raiser al fin tenía las intenciones de pelear y con una lluvia de bolas de fuego recibía a Gohan, pero este aun suspendido en el aire y dirigiéndose a este, desviaba cada bola con sus manos desnudas, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño del rubio Phoenix.

-tch, enano molesto, no me compares con esa estúpida pieza de behemot- decía raiser quien daba un salto a los aires mientras Gohan le daba un golpe al aire, -esa basura no se compara con el poder Phoenix, jajaja- el hijo del lord, alzo las manos al cielo convocando una esfera de fuego de gran tamaño.

-debes aprender que ataques como ese, ¡no funcionan con nosotros!- grito el sayayin impulsándose a los aires, yendo directamente a la bola de fuego. Raiser lanzo su ataque, pero Gohan ya estaba preparado y se cubrió con su ki dorado. Con sus manos por delante como Superman, el hijo de Goku atravesó el ataque ardiente del rubio.

-imposible- pensó con el ceño fruncido raiser, quien recibió de lleno en el cuerpo el ataque de Gohan, quien luego de golpear con un doble puño al rubio, lo tomo del cueño y comenzó a descender junto a él hacia la tierra.

-¡aahhhhh!- un nuevo grito salía de los labios del mestizo, quien estrellaba con gran fuerza el cuerpo de raiser contra el suelo, dejando a esta enterrado bajo tierra con solo medio cuerpo encima de esta. Pareciera que el hijo del Phoenix estuviera acabado luego de ese ataque.

El muro de fuego desapareció como si este nunca hubiese estado a la mitad del campo de batalla, lo cual revelaba una espada volando por los aires, girando esta en forma de circulo, mientras que su vista aérea mostraba a Goku con su pierna alzada y al lord con sus manos desnudas, desprotegidos de su espada. El sayayin de raza pura había logrado desarmar al Phoenix y ahora usando su puño derecho, encajaba un golpe brutal en la zona media del rubio, destruyendo esta parte de su armadura.

-aghh- gimió de dolor el lord, quien escupía saliva de su boca. Goku mantuvo su mano en el estómago del pelilargo. Una ráfaga de ki envolvió al líder Phoenix y este fue consumido por este mientras un grito ahogado salía de su boca. La armadura de blanco color fue destruida por completo, mientras que el cuerpo del demonio era lanzado por los aires con su cuerpo humeante por el ataque.

-eso es, Gohan y Goku ganaron la pelea- decía emocionada freya levantando su puño en victoria.

-solo les tomo unos minutos para partirles su mandarina en gajos, ajajaja- apoyaba la torre varón de venelana con una carcajada estruendosa.

-lo importante es que ya todo termino y las señoritas están a salvo- decía hera dando un suspiro de alivio, pero ni venelana y tampoco Rias, menos shuri y Akeno además de algunas otras piezas de la nobleza decían nada o cantaban victoria.

Gohan y Goku lo presintieron, a lo que saltaron hacia atrás mientras que padre e hijo Phoenix estallaban en llamas en una columna alta como una torre. El ki de padre e hijo demonio, se elevó por los aires mientras que sus rivales sayayin se ponían en guardia. Desde las llamas los Phoenix emergían con los ojos rojos como los de un demonio del más alto nivel. El lord alzaba su palma donde la espada volvía a sus manos. Raiser invocaba llamas en sus puños.

-genial, si fueran derrotados por un simple ataque no hubiera sido divertido- decía el sayayin de raza pura, atacando al lord, quien enterraba su espada en la tierra, preparando un nuevo ataque.

-no eres un hombre común y corriente son Goku, me has hecho llegar a la máxima potencia de mi poder- decía el pelilargo. Usando sus habilidades con las llamas, emergían bolas de fuego desde la tierra las cuales no tardaron en ir contra el súper sayayin.

-me recuerda a la técnica de piccolo- pensó Goku quien esquivaba los ataques y otros los desviaba con sus manos. El rival de nuestro héroe buscaba la forma de atacar, pero no logro nada con estas bolas de fuego, solo un gancho en el hígado, luego un golpe en el mentón y luego otro puñetazo en el plexo que lo arrastro varios metros en la tierra.

-aghh, pero esto no es nada son Goku, mi familia es reconocida por ser la resurrección del legendario ave fénix, el pájaro inmortal, quien no puede ser asesinado- decía lord con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que las heridas de Goku sanaban.

-también te puedes regenerar como cell- comento el sayayin para nada preocupado, a lo que señalaba al rubio de cabello largo.

-estas en lo correcto son Goku, es por ese motivo que jamás podrás derrotarme- decía el líder de los Phoenix mientras alzaba su espada, pero de un segundo a otro, el cuerpo de su hijo paso entre él y Goku.

-lo siento papá- decía Gohan de pasada, mientras perseguía a raiser, quien estaba de pie con sangre cayendo de su boca y varios golpes en su cara.

-¡no me subestimes!- grito el prometido de Rias lanzando su puño a la altura de la cara del mestizo, pero este se agacho y le planto un codazo en el plexo del joven, luego levanto su puño y le dio en el rostro, seguido por una patada tierra aire en la quijada de raiser para terminarlo con un golpe de mazo en el cuerpo de raiser que dio varios rebotes en la tierra hasta caer con los ojos en blanco en el suelo.

-¡papá aunque ellos se curen, solo debemos dejarlos inconscientes para ganar!- decía el hijo de Goku, quien le daba un pulgar arriba a su primogénito. Lord Phoenix estaba con un rostro de nerviosismo al ver como su hijo estaba tirado inerte en el suelo.

-buen consejo hijo- Goku daba un par de saltos, presándose para la siguiente ronda, -en el próximo ataque terminaremos esto- decía Goku poniéndose en pose de pelea. El lord del ave inmortal estaba rojo de la rabia contenida, las burlas eran lo más humillante para él y la derrota de su hijo no lo ayudaba a calmar su ira.

-¡terminaremos esto son Goku!- grito el iracundo Phoenix una vez más alzando su espada a los aires, la cual se cargaba al máximo con el fuego demoniaco del pájaro de fuego, -¡muera ahora, son Goku!- grito el lord, dejando caer su espada sobre la cabeza del sayayin, quien se puso serio, aumento de golpe su poder y atrapo la hoja en llamas con las manos desnudas, causando una onda expansiva de llamaradas y ki.

-¡haaaa!- grito el sayayin lanzando la espada del Phoenix por los aires, quien tenia una cara de no poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero esta paso a una de dolor cunado recibió un puñetazo directo en el centro de su rostro. Goku después de este potente golpe, prosiguió con un gancho en la mejilla del lord y luego con un golpe de tres en el medio del pecho de su rival.

-¡aaaghhhhh!- el ataque marcial fue de tal magnitud que creo una onda de energía que traspasaba el cuerpo del rubio de cabello largo.

-el último golpe- pensó el guerrero quien desparecía y reaparecía por detrás de su enemigo, para luego atraparlo entre sus brazos, -siempre quise realizar esta técnica- dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el demonio lo miraba de reojo con terror. El padre de Gohan dio un gran salto por los aires con el Phoenix, para luego caer con ambos de cabeza pero en el último instante se quitó y dejo caer el cuerpo del padre de raiser contra la tierra, creando un gran agujero en el suelo.

-¡la batalla a terminado!, ¡la familia gremory es la ganadora!- anuncio el kaio del norte, mientras que se mostraba a un raiser noqueado y su padre con medio cuerpo bajo tierra. Los gritos de felicidad y algarabía comenzaron a escucharse en el palco, mientras que Gohan se felicitaba con su padre en el centro del campo de pelea.

En ese instante, el joven sayayin sintió una punzada en el corazón, el cual latía cada vez más rápido, sus ojos cambiaron y su jovialidad paso al pasado. Su pecho se escuchaba y retumbaba para él, un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda, algo andaba mal y no sabía que era. Goku por su lado, como buen contendiente ayudaba al lord Phoenix a salir de la tierra, mientras que su hijo alzaba su mirada hacia el palco.

-esto es como aquel día en que mi madre murió, esta ansiedad es….- lo capto en un instante el hijo de Goku y pasando a su forma de súper sayayin salió disparado hacia los espectadores, -debo llegar, debo llegar, debo llegar- se repetía el hijo de Goku con todas sus ganas.

-si no eres mía, ¡no serás de nadie!- grito behemot que se abalanzo con su espada contra venelana, dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que los tomo por sorpresa a todos y cada una de las piezas de la gremory. La espada de este sujeto ya estaba sobre la peli castaña, a ninguno le dio el tiempo de generar siquiera un conjuro o el propio kaio se pudo mover, solo una persona con gran suspicacia, logro leer el movimiento de kuroinu.

-¡venelana!- grito shuri, haciendo a un lado a su amiga para ella recibir de lleno el golpe de espada con su cuerpo.

-shuri- pensó la madre de Rias mientras caía lentamente al suelo, viendo con sus pupilas dilatas como su amiga estaba a punto de dar la vida por ella.

-lo siento Goku, lo siento….. Gohan- pensó la pelinegra cerrando sus ojos para recibir el ataque con su cuerpo. Como deben pensar esto no sucedió pero el ataque de behemot si dio en alguien.

-¡Gohan!- grito Rias viendo como la espada de behemot cortaba la espalda del mestizo de canto a canto, provocando un sangrado profuso en esta área del cuerpo de Gohan.

-no volveré a perderte mamá- exclamo el sayayin sobre shuri, la cual lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos dejaban caer una gran cantidad de lágrimas.

()

()

()

()

()

Termino el capítulo, espero que ese pequeño giro les haya gustado. Ya terminando esto, se vienen mas sorpresas en el futuro, el torneo del otro mundo y muchas cosas más. Si te gusto, comenta, si no vete, pues que mal. Les deseo buen día y me despido.


	20. Chapter 20

Nos encontramos de nuevo, como vieron elimine el aviso, ya que no me retirare de esta plataforma ya que le tengo mucho cariño, pero si estoy muy decepcionado de todos y cada uno de esos usuarios que dijo, "yo no tengo cuenta de youtube", eso es mentira bastante evidente, si no me quieren apoyar en mi canal, pues díganlo y listo, no estoy contento y bueno aquí está el capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 20: la boda de Goku, Gohan conoce a la heredera Phoenix.

Behemot al lanzar su ataque, en el momento de cortar la espalda del joven guerrero sayayin, al intentar atacar a la matriarca de la familia gremory y lo peor, meterse con la raza sayayin, volvió a la cordura de un golpe o mejor dicho, una patada a la realidad al ver como el hijo de Goku caía sobre la amiga de venelana y las miradas de cada demonio en el lugar, se volvía hacia a él.

-maldición- fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro de cabello corto, antes de lanzarse hacia el estadio para comenzar a darse a la fuga.

-oh no lo haras- exclamo hera invocando sus enredaderas para detener a behemot, pero este en medio de la caída, uso su espada para liberarse y caer, luego comenzar a correr a gran velocidad. Era lo única opción que tenía, ya que se demoraría demasiado en invocar un circulo de transporte.

-¡no lo persigan!, él aun es un demonio de clase alta, no serían competencia contra él, ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en Gohan- ordeno la madre de Rias, la cual estaba hincada a un lado del cuerpo del joven mestizo, mientras que shuri reposaba la cabeza del hijo de Goku en su regazo. Por otro lado olga ayudaba al sayayin con su magia de curación, la cual aliviaba el dolor al mestizo pero no cerraba la herida, bueno lo hacía pero muy lentamente.

-aghh- gimió el joven guerrero, mientras que shuri acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del joven sayayin.

-perdóname Gohan, hago todo lo que puedo- decía la reina de ébano, a lo que venelana juntaba sus manos y le otorgaba de su propia energía al hijo de Goku.

-no te rindas olga, nadie de aquí lo hará- decía la madre de Rias, mientras que esta misma, sirzechs y el resto de su sequito entregaba sus propias fuerzas mágicas para amplificar la magia de curación.

-¿Cómo esta Gohan?- Goku hacia su aparición de la nada, usando su técnica de transporte inmediato.

-no te preocupes Goku, él estará bien- contesto venelana, brindándole una sonrisa de alivio al sayayin.

-Goku, yo… yo..- decía su prometida, pero Goku solo levanto su mano para detener a esta de decir una palabra más.

-tranquila shuri, por lo pronto debo ir tras ese canalla, no dejare que se escape luego de atacar a mis seres queridos- decía con decisión el sayayin, mientras que venelana se sonrojaba por lo bajo, al considerarse una persona importante para su interés amoroso.

-hazlo papá- dijo la pequeña Akeno con los ojos algo aguados, después de ver como su mejor amigo en el mundo fue atacado brutalmente en su espalda. El sayayin asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Behemot corría como alma que se le lleva al diablo, ya solo a unos metros de la salida, luego de eso podría invocar un círculo mágico y salir de ahí. Este personaje tan cobarde, comprendía que si se escudaba detrás de las paredes de su castillo, no habría fuerza que lo sacara de ahí y lo culpara o enjuiciara por sus acciones luego de la batalla. Ya no le importaba casarse con venelana, podría tener a las mejores mujeres del bajo mundo que podría comprar su fortuna.

-al diablo con los gremory y todas su familia, jajajaja- se reía mentalmente kuroinu. Un rostro demencial cambio en toda ley al ver que el mayor obstáculo se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

-detente ahí mismo cobarde- amenazo Goku a la vez que se transformaba en súper sayayin. Gruñendo como un animal y desvainando su espada, se fue y abalanzo sobre el sayayin de raza pura.

-¡aaahhhh, me encargare de ti ahora!- grito muy valiente el hombre de gran altura, dejando caer su espada por encima de la cabeza de Goku. El guerrero del planeta vegita, alzo su antebrazo y concentrando su ki en este lugar, logro destrozar por la mitad el filo de la espada ante la mirada de asombro de behemot.

-es mi turno maldito- exclamo Goku plantándole un golpe directo en el abdomen del gigante, quien se arrodillo en el suelo para recibir un codazo en su cara y enviar al pelinegro de cabello corto hacia atrás con sus manos en el rostro.

Sangre brotaba del rostro de kuroinu, mientras que de su palma escurría esta. Posiblemente le habría todo la nariz o de plano la cara, pero increíblemente mientras mantenía una mano en su rostro del cual caían gotas de sangre en el suelo, una risa comenzó a salir de los labios del hombre. Una carcajada burlesca, asquerosa de un tipo que había perdido de la cordura por completo.

-jajajajajaja aaaahhh, te conozco son Goku, tu no me matarías, no eres esa clase de guerrero frio, eres suave no como los de tu raza- decía molestamente behemot quien se levantaba del suelo con la parte faltante de su espada en la mano. El demonio comenzó a caminar lentamente al sayayin, -ahora quítate de mi camino o terminaras igual que tu hijo- escupió esta amenaza el demonio a Goku, mirándolo con soberbia mientras su cara estaba manchada con su sangre.

-es verdad, a mí no me gusta matar a mis oponentes por más crueles que sean, no soy como los demás sayayin, pero….- un escalofrió atravesó la espalda de behemot antes de que su vista se nublara por completo, al sentir como el puño de Goku casi lo partía en dos, -a veces no queda de otra alternativa- exclamo el sayayin que le daba una patada tierra aire que enviaba a volar a su rival.

-maldición, maldición, maldición, no puedo morir ahora, él no se atreverá- pensaba behemot en medio del cielo, mirando de reojo a Goku, quien concentraba ki en sus manos el ataque final. El corazón de este demonio se aceleró que cada latido golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su pulso se elevaba cada vez más.

-kaaaameeeeee…- decía Goku mientras la luz azul florecía de entre sus manos.

-haaaa, no moriré, ¡no moriré!- grito behemot tratando de dar una voltereta en el aire, usando las alas de demonios para mantenerse en el aire, -jajajajaj, lo restire, no eres nada, intenta matarme, ¡inténtalo!- gritaba a todo pulmón el hombre, lanzando gotas de sangre de su boca. behemot creaba un campo de fuerza mágico en frente de su persona.

-haaaameeeee…- ya estaba a una sola silaba Goku para lanzar su ataque. El demonio de alta clase gimoteaba y gemía de impaciencia, esta se lo comía por dentro, pero amigo ya estaba todo dicho.

-¡maldito seas son Goku, ¡tú y toda tu maldita raza!- grito con su último aliento kuroinu.

-¡haaaaaa!- grito por su parte el guerrero sayayin, enviando la ráfaga de ki azul hacia los cielos. El ataque como quienes conocen a Goku predeciría, destruyo en miles de pedazos el círculo mágico y envolvió a behemot quien era consumido, mientras gritaba de dolor hasta quedar solo cenizas de esta, la cuales fueron llevadas por el viento.

-Goku ha progresado enormemente desde que peleo con freezer, creo que está listo para recibir el entrenamiento del kaio sama- pensaba el kaio del norte, a la vez que sus lentes brillaban con la luz.

(Un par de horas después)

El sequito de venñana, su hija e hijo, junto a la familia son, volvieron a la mansión gremory. Por otro lado, el Phoenix y su hijo ya recuperados, tragándose el orgullo que tenía su familia, se disculparon con todos y volvieron a su propia casa, no sin antes darle un pequeño presente a Goku, el cual se trataba de una pequeña botella de vidrio con un líquido adentro de esta.

-me dijo que era un regalo de su nuevo amigo- exclamo Goku quien miraba el frasco con curiosidad. El lord Phoenix había quedado encantado con la fuerza de los sayayin y tal vez acercándose más a estos, podría comprender más sobre el poder de esta raza de guerreros.

-creo que son lagrimas del Phoenix, pueden curar cualquier herida al instante- decía venelana la cual caminaba a un lado de Goku, ambos en dirección al cuarto de Gohan.

-como las semillas del ermitaño- respondió el jovial sayayin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-parece ser que lord Phoenix tiene intenciones reales de ser tu amigo Goku, solo su familia se les tiene permitido usar este objeto y regalarlo a alguien, es una propuesta muy profunda de afecto- decía venelana, a lo cual Goku puso mala cara, ya que pensaba otra cosa con lo de afecto.

-pero a mí no me gusta él de esa forma- decía el sayayin con un rostro incomodo, sacando una leve carcajada de la peli castaña.

-jejeje yo creo que él tampoco te mira así Goku, considera este regalo como muestra de amistad solo eso- respondió venelana colocando una mano en el hombro del sayayin. El son asintió con la cabeza y mientras hablaban llegaron al cuarto del joven mestizo.

-yo soy quien cuidara a Gohan- se escuchó la voz de Rias.

-no, yo soy la cuidara de Gohan de ahora en adelante- ahora era la voz de Akeno. Al momento de abrir la puerta, el par de adultos encontraron a las más pequeñas, cada una en lados opuestos de Gohan.

-bien las dos, dejen a Gohan descansar, ninguna está ayudando ahora- exclamo la elfa de ébano tomando a Rias y Akeno de la parte trasera de sus cuellos y levantándolas cómicamente por los aires.

-gracias olga- decía por lo bajo el joven mestizo, quien le brindaba una leve sonrisa a la elfa. Esta última se sonrojo levemente por la sonrisa tan dulce del guerrero.

-de nada Gohan- respondió olga con la misma intensidad de voz que Gohan. Por otro lado, el padre del chico le hacia el cuestionamiento típico sobre estar bien, si no le duele la espalda y esas cosas.

-me encuentro bien papá, no fue nada- respondió el héroe menor, también sonriéndole a su padre. Pero había una persona que se mantenía al margen de la situación y la conversación de nuestros personajes.

Shuri estaba en un rincón, con la mirada gacha mientras jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo. Sus pensamientos variaban entre la culpa y la alegría. Culpa por las heridas de Gohan por la espada de behemot y alegría de que este guerrero la había salvado una vez más de las garras de la muerte, pero no sabía cómo agradecérselo, ¿si solo fue por obligación que la salvo?, ¿si aún estaba molesto con ella?

-¿Qué sucede shuri?- pregunto venelana un poco preocupada con su amiga de cabellos negros. La aludida miro de un lado a otro, antes de dar una respuesta.

-bueno, la verdad es que quisiera hablar con Gohan, pero no tengo siquiera el valor de verlo a la cara- respondió la madre de Akeno, sincerándose con su mejor amiga. La madre de Rias se tomó la barbilla para luego sonreír, a la líder de los gremory se le ocurrió un pequeño plan, viendo que aun Akeno y Rias, también olga se peleaban por quien cuidaría al joven sayayin, mientras que Goku le divertía la situación.

-bien, ustedes tres basta de discutir, ya decidí quien cuidara a Gohan en esta ocasión- hablo en voz alta venelana dando un par de palmadas para atraer la atención de todos.

-pero señora venelana, yo me puedo cuidar por sí solo, jejeje- decía el hijo de Goku mientras se rascaba la mejilla, pero la peli castaña se le acercó al rostro al joven con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

-tienes que recuperarte Gohan, no queremos que sufras alguna dolencia en la estancia en la mansión gremory, ¿verdad?- decía la madre de Rias, mientras que el joven sayayin al sentir escalofríos en su espalda, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza un par de veces.

-le agradezco su intervención mi señora, juro que lo cuidare muy bien- decía la elfa oscura, pero venelana puso los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca seria en su rostro.

-tú no eres quien lo cuidara, tampoco ustedes dos- decía la madre de Rias apuntando a su hija y la primogénita de shuri, la cual esta última miraba curiosa a su amiga.

-¿entonces yo?- pregunto el sayayin de raza pura, apuntándose así mismo, sacando un bufido de la peli castaña.

-apenas te cuidas a ti mismo Goku, jamás dejaría una tarea tan importante a ti- decía casi riéndose la cabeza de la familia gremory. Goku si le pareció divertido y se echó a reír, -la elegida es la señora shuri que esta por allá- exclamo la peli castaña, apuntando a su amiga la cual abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

-es..e.e..este yo, no creo que sea- antes de terminar su frase la mujer de cabello negro, su amiga la miro con molestia, diciéndole con la mirada que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con Gohan, -lo hare- termino diciendo shuri, bajando su mirada, aun no estando preparada para hablar con el joven sayayin quien se mantenía callado y viendo la situación.

-está todo dicho, vamos todos salgan y dejen a estos dos a solas- decía venelana con una extraña actitud más alegre de lo habitual, pero quien no lo estaría luego de sacarse un problema tan molesto como un dolor en el trasero, llamado behemot. La madre de Rias le dio un guiño a su amiga antes de salir con todos los demás.

Shuri acercándose a paso lento a la cama de Gohan, caminando casi de costado hasta la silla que yacia a un lado del joven guerrero. El hijo de Goku estaba sentado en la cama, jugueteando con sus manos mientras un tenue sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas. La madre de Akeno no sabía que decir, pero cabe destacar que pensaba y pensaba en como iniciar la conversación.

-adelante tonta, ya has hablado con Gohan muchas veces, sufriste con él en la batalla contra cell y lo abrazaste cuando logro salvar el planeta- pensaba la pelinegra, dándose golpes mentales, -solo hazlo tonta- se seguía diciendo la himejima.

-muchas cosas sucedieron hoy verdad- hablo Gohan de repente, a lo que shuri dio un leve salto, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-sí, la verdad es que si- atino a responder la pelinegra, jugando con sus dedos. Shuri tomo un respiro y siguió la conversación, -aunque ustedes ganaron por mucho margen a los demonios- decía la prometida de Goku.

-después de pelear con cell, esos tipos no fueron rivales para mí o mi papá, jejejeje- reía Gohan frotándose la parte trasera de su cabeza con despreocupación.

-Gohan, yo…- decía shuri pero en medio de su frase, se detuvo mordiéndose el labio. La pelinegra estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de la habitación, pero una cosa la detuvo en seco.

-quieres saber porque me arriesgue para salvarte, ¿verdad?- pregunto el sayayin mestizo, quien miraba a la colcha que lo cubría. El corazón de shuri dio un salto en esta ocasión. Ya no había vuelta atrás y debía escuchar la respuesta de Gohan.

-exactamente eso quería preguntar, pero soy muy cobarde para hacerlo, además de los acontecimientos que sucedieron hoy- decía la pelinegra en tono bajo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-no lo eres, es más, yo soy el cobarde por tratar de enmascarar mis sentimientos con ira y por eso- Gohan tomo el valor que necesitaba y tomo las manos de la madre de Akeno con las suyas, -lo siento por gritarte y hacerte sentir mal….. mamá- las palabras de Gohan aceleraron el corazón de la ex miko que aun procesaba la frase en su cabeza, pero ya está digerida su alegría salió a flote.

-¡Gohan!- grito de emoción la madre de Akeno, abalanzándose al hijo de Goku, abrazándolo con todo el cariño que tuviera en su interior. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, las cuales empapaban la ropa del mestizo, -perdóname tu a mí por no haber consultado contigo el matrimonio con Goku, fui muy tonta por eso, lo siento- decía la pelinegra con arrepentimiento pero sin dejar de abrazar a Gohan.

-ya no importa eso mamá, lo importante es que sean felices como yo al saber que tendré una nueva mamá- exclamo el pelinegro guerrero, devolviendo el abrazo a la prometida de su padre.

-y yo un nuevo hijo, siempre quise un hermanito para Akeno, aunque ella no creo que te vea como uno, kukukuku- decía la madre de la mencionada niña, a la vez que reía característicamente esta. Gohan ladeo un poco la cabeza, esto en señal de confusión.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Gohan confundido. Cabe destacar que estos dos terminaron su abrazo hace uno segundos.

-eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo mi niño- respondió shuri con su suave sonrisa en su rostro. Al mirar a esta mujer a la cara, Gohan no pudo evitar imaginar el rostro de milk en ella. Sin siquiera pensarlo, volvía a abrazar a shuri con bastante cariño.

-podemos estar así un poco más- decía Gohan como un niño mimado, pero para shuri este comportamiento del sayayin mestizo le parecía lo más tierno en el mundo, a lo que paso sus manos detrás de su espalda y lo acobijo en sus brazos.

-todo el tiempo que tú quieras mi niño- respondió la madre de Akeno y pronto la madrastra del joven que estaba en sus brazos, buscando el calor de una madre. Como ya está escrito, cada duda en la cabeza de estos dos fue despejada con esta muestra de cariño y su futuro se veía brillante para ellos.

[Un mes después]

Toda la mansión gremory era una algarabía, ya que hoy es el día esperado por una pareja conformado por un guerrero sayayin y una ex miko amante de los látigos. La casa estaba decorado de blanco, rosa, flores por todos lados y por supuesto en el jardín el altar donde la pareja daría el sí frente al propio kaio sama, quien efectuaría de juez en esta ceremonia.

Invitados de todas partes llegaban en masa, familias demoniacas desconocidas como las conocidas, aunque la sorpresa en esta ocasión fue la familia del clan Phoenix, quienes no pudieron evitar venir a celebrar junto a la familia que los venció hace un tiempo atrás. Y uno de ellos sería de gran ayuda a Gohan, quien era perseguido por nada más y nada menos que una de los cuatro demonios, la hermana de sona.

-¡Gohan ya tengo tu traje para el programa!- gritaba a viva voz la pequeña niña mágica de grandes pecho, corriendo detrás del hijo de Goku, quien esquivaba de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar a la chica.

-¡ya basta hermana!- gritaba la niña de cabello corto y hermana de serafall, tratando de que esta se comportara y dejara al mestizo.

-¡dejen en paz a Gohan!- gritaba Rias, que también perseguía a las hermanas sitri, y por supuesto todavía faltaba una chica más en esta persecución sayayin.

-¡niñas tontas, dejen a mi futuro hermano!- gritaba la pequeña Akeno mientras que los invitados estaba asombrados por la habilidad de estos y sus reflejos que esquivaban cada adorno del jardín.

-rayos, ¿Por qué las chicas tienen esa obsesión conmigo?- se preguntaba el joven guerrero, quien intentaba pasar desapercibido por el jardín, pero la joven sitri era muy rápida.

-por aquí- decía una voz de entre una pared de césped de la cual salía una mano, que hacia un ademan para que se adentrara dentro de la pared.

-esa voz…. Bien no tengo nada que perder- pensó el hijo de Goku, quien rápido como era él, salto entre la pared de césped, pero serafall también lo hizo un par de segundos después.

-¡Gohan!- grito la pelinegra chica mágica, la cual miraba de un lado a otro buscando al sayayin, pero solo se encontró con el rubio hijo de lord Phoenix, si nada más y nada menos que raiser Phoenix.

-buenas tardes señorita serafall- saludo el rubio con una leve reverencia. El semblante de raiser ya no era de ese chico presumido y patiño de su padre, ahora podía verse un cambio en su rostro, pero un cambio para bien.

-no molestes chico Phoenix y dime por donde se fue Gohan- respondió la pelinegra de menor tamaño, entrecerrando sus ojos al rubio muchacho.

-no hay problema, se acaba de ir por ese lugar- dijo raiser apuntando hacia un costado. Sin despedirse, la hermana de son salió corriendo hacia esa dirección.

-¡espera hermana!- gritaba sona, apareciendo de repente junto a las demás chicas, quienes seguían a serafalla, mientras que el Phoenix solo atinaba a sonreír aunque las chicas ni atención le prestaron.

-eres muy popular Gohan- hablo el rubio mirando detrás suyo, donde el hijo de Goku emergía con algunas hojas en su traje, a las que sacaba con algo de molestia.

-las chicas siempre se colocan así cuando otra chica me seguía o quiere mi atención- respondió el joven guerrero, -gracias por ayudarme, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el hijo de Goku a su antiguo rival.

-solo ayude a quien me ayudo en aquella ocasión, o mejor dicho, me abriste los ojos Gohan- decía el joven de mayor edad, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros del sayayin mestizo.

-¿a qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar el joven sayayin, a lo que el rubio quitaba sus manos de Gohan y tomaba una postura más analítica.

-antes de enfrentarnos a ti a tu padre, mi pensamiento hacia los demás, estaba equivocada, los veía en menos que no merecían siquiera lamer las suelas de nuestra familia- decía raiser mirando al suelo de vergüenza, -nos creíamos los más fuertes, más que los gremory pero me di cuenta que eso era un error- hablaba el joven Phoenix.

-me alegro de que pienses así amigo- respondió el pelinegro guerrero, extendiendo su mano a raiser. Este último quedo sorprendido que nuestro héroe lo viera como un amigo, es más esta es la primera vez que tiene uno, por la forma errónea de pensar, jamás hizo algún amigo y ahora el ser más fuerte de la existencia conocida por el momento, le ofrecía su amistad.

-gracias Gohan, si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo pídemelo amigo- decía raiser con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, mientras estrechaba las mano del sayayin con emoción.

-ahora solo quiero escapar de las chicas por el momento- decía con una leve risilla el hijo de Goku, quien se frotaba la nuca del nerviosismo.

-no te preocupes, solo quédate cerca de mí, la mayoría de las familias demoniacas nos tratan de evitar- decía raiser en voz baja como si le contara un secreto al sayayin. Mientras estos dos hablaban, una nueva chica llegaba a paso lento, la cual creo ya se imaginan.

-¡hermano!- grito una voz suave y como el de una niña pequeña, desde atrás de los chicos, aparecía una joven de cabello rubio, atado en dos coletas. Ojos de color azul y un vestido de color lila formal, -aquí te encontrabas hermano, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar- decía la joven de dorados cabellos, pero en el momento que noto al otro muchacho quedo sin habla, no de sorpresa pero si de curiosidad.

-mi querida hermana ravel, mira quien ahora es mi amigo, son Gohan- decía el emocionado rubio, presentando al sayayin mestizo con su hermana menor.

-son Gohan, ummmm, es verdad, es el chico que te pateo el trasero y de quien ha hablado papá todo el mes- decía la rubia de coletas con una sonrisa en su rostro, -encantada de conocerte Gohan, mi nombre es ravel Phoenix y próxima heredera del clan- decía con bastante formalidad y educación la chica, que hacia una reverencia con sus manos en la falda de su vestido.

-para mí también es un placer- decía con su típica risa nerviosa el hijo de Goku, a la vez que se tomaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-esto es genial, mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo ya se conocen, o se me ocurrió una idea- decía el hijo de lord Phoenix. Gohan y ravel miraban algo confusos al rubio, -si ustedes dos se casan, Gohan y yo seriamos familias, ¿no es buena idea?- exclamo sorpresivamente raiser, sacando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes aludidos, pero de un momento a otro recibió un puñetazo bastante fuerte en su rostro que lo tumbo en la tierra.

-discúlpalo Gohan, a veces mi hermano solo dice una sarta de tonterías- exclamo la rubia menor con una vena palpitante en su cabeza, -ahora vámonos, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar- decía ravel que tomaba el brazo del sayayin, mientras su hermana seguía tirado en el suelo.

(Unos minutos después)

Gohan aún estaba atento a las demás chicas, pero gracias a dios que no aparecían y menos con ravel que se aferraba a su brazo, si las demás veían a Gohan para sus ojos, coqueteando con la menor de los Phoenix, sería una hecatombe de celos. Pero no fue así y el sayayin decidió ir con ravel y su familia.

-padre, madre ya regresamos- decía ravel a lord y lady Phoenix. Una breve descripción de la madre de ravel, era muy parecida a su hija pero ya de mayor.

-mi querida ravel, creo haberte dicho que fueras por tu hermano, no por un novio- decía la lady, casi en un tono de reproche, sacando una sonrojo por parte de su hija.

-maaa.. mamá, no es lo que tú piensas- decía la pequeña, soltando a Gohan mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro. Gohan por su lado, también se le subían los colores a sus mejillas.

-¡novio!, mi hija es muy pequeña para tener novio- decía el lord dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con el hijo de Goku, el rostro de molestia cambio a una sonrisa, -pero si es el joven Gohan, yo les doy mi bendición para que se casen en el futuro- dijo lord Phoenix quien tomaba de los hombros a un incómodo Gohan.

-¡papá!- grito ravel con la cara totalmente como un tomate, mientras su madre reía de lo hilarante que actuaba su marido. Las sonrisas en la casa Phoenix abundaban con el nuevo lord Phoenix.

-jejeje gracias, pero cambiando de tema, podría quedarme con ustedes durante la ceremonia- decía Gohan quien aún miraba de un lado a otro, en búsqueda de sus amigas.

-será todo un honor tener al héroe que salvo la tierra con nosotros- decía el lord, guiando al joven sayayin a una silla al lado de él, -y de paso podrías charlar sobre esa súper batalla que tuviste con ese monstruo- la felicidad del lord no la podía contener, era tanta que no le prestó atención a que su hijo recién llegaba con la nariz rota por parte de su hermana.

-raiser, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto la preocupada madre, pero ravel frunció el ceño, advirtiendo a su hermano que no dijera nada.

-nada mamá, solo tuve un ligero accidente- decía con un tono de sarcasmo el joven de dorados cabello, mirando de mala manera a su hermana menor.

-pues no deberías meter tus narices en lo que no te incumbe, hermanito- la última palabra, fue dicha por ravel por silabas, mientras que su mirada rivalizaba con la de su hermano.

-ustedes nunca cambiaran, vengan su padre ya se nos adelantó- decía la lady, guiando a sus retoños a sus asientos en primera fila.

(Una hora después)

La orquesta comenzó a tocar la balada de la novia. Goku por su parte, estaba esperando con un smoking de color negro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. La boda con milk fue una cosa, pero ahora se sentía con más nervios que esa vez, debemos decirlo, para Goku esa ceremonia fue divertida porque era la primera vez que hacia algo así y lo tomo del lado divertido. Ahora con shuri sentía esa presión en su ser y lo que significaba ser un esposo y marido.

-esta vez, todo saldrá bien- pensó el sayayin de raza pura, prometiéndose a sí mismo, que no volvería a descuidar a su esposa como lo hizo en el pasado, antepondría su matrimonio antes del entrenamiento y eso es uno de los mayores sacrificios pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y lo confirmo cuando shuri con su precioso vestido de novia blanco hacia aparición en escena.

La novia va marchando con su vestido blanco al encuentro de su destinado. Las mariposas en el estómago de la mujer revoloteaban más que nunca, para ella era la primera vez que realizaba esta ceremonia ya que con el otro sujeto, no la tuvieron solo pasaron a la luna de miel y él jamás volvió. Pero ahora era su día, el día en que frente al mismísimo kaio sama y las familias más importantes del inframundo, daría el sí más importante de su vida.

-mamá se ve hermosa- pensaba Akeno, la cual se imaginaba a ella en el lugar de su madre y a Gohan como su galante esposo que la esperaba junto al sacerdote.

-espero ser yo algún día-, también pensaba la pelirroja hija de venelana, imaginándose a ella caminando por el altar pero Gohan al igual que Akeno estaba esperando por ella.

Por otro lado serafall se imaginaba a ella en vestido de chica mágica rosa, dando saltos de alegría y saludando a la gente, mientras que en altar estaba el hijo de Goku con su traje sentai diseñado por ella misma, haciendo poses de un héroe.

-casarse- dijo en voz baja olga, la cual mantenía su rostro frio pero un fino hilo rojo aparecía en sus mejillas. La imaginación de la elfa era igual que las demás niñas. Ella con un vestido de color blanco puro pero un poco más escotado y esperándola, pues un Gohan adulto que le sonreía como Goku a shuri. De la cabeza de la chica, salía vapor por tanto que usaba su cabeza.

-olgas, estas que hechas humo- decía freya divertida en voz baja a su amiga, la cual se tomaba el rostro de vergüenza. Luego de estos divertidos pensamientos de las chicas, el kaio del norte comenzó con la ceremonia.

(Algunos minutos más tarde)

-y tu son Goku, ¿prometes amar, cuidar y proteger a tu esposa por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto el kaio del norte al sayayin.

-acepto- respondió el sayayin de raza pura, quien sonreía como siempre.

-y tu shuri, la misma pregunta- exclamo el kaio, sacando una gota de sudor de todos, porque el kaio no quiso volver a repetir la pregunta.

-acepto- repitió la pelinegra mico.

-si no existe ninguna objeción, yo los declaro como marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia- al terminar de decir esto, shuri se encaramo en Goku, besándolo en los labios con fervor, mientras que el guerrero marcial no se quedaba atrás y besaba con el mismo fervor a su ahora esposa.

Los aplausos y gritos de alegría y apoyo no se hicieron esperar, los espectadores celebraban la unión de Goku con shuri, quienes saludaban a todos. Luego de esto, se pasó a la recepción donde la parte favorita de Goku llego, la hora de comer donde engullía más que todos los invitados juntos, mientras que Gohan al fin era alcanzado por las demás chicas quienes lo cuestionaban por todo el rato que estuvo desapercibido.

-por favor chicas, me muero de hambre- decía el joven guerrero, al cual le caían cascadas de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-no hay problema hermanito, yo te daré de comer- exclamo Akeno que ahora si podía decir en toda ley que Gohan era su hermano o hermanastro como gusten decir.

-yo también lo hare- decía Rias que también intentaba alimentar a Gohan.

-que divertido- exclamo la pelinegra chica mágica, también tratando de darle un poco de alimento al hijo de Goku. Sin querer discutir más, el sayayin recibió la comida de cada cuchara de las chicas.

Por supuesto, comenzó el bailongo y todos ya un poco tomados y con la orquesta tocando buena música bastante animada, la pareja de Goku y shuri empezaron con el baile, luego se fueron uniendo las demás parejas, pero Gohan fue el del problema, ya que todas querían bailar con él, pero por supuesto llego su salvación en forma de una mujer.

-bien ya basta, todas no están viendo que están atosigando al pobre de Gohan- decía la elfa de piel morena, que regañaba a las chicas, pero aun así estas querían un poco del sayayin, -bien ya fue suficiente, ven Gohan si bailas conmigo no tendrás problemas- dijo la reina de venelana con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-gracias maestra, siempre me ayudas en el último segundo- agradeció el sayayin, quien seguía el paso de la mujer de ébano que siendo está más alta, casi tenia al joven guerrero entre sus pechos.

-no es nada Gohan y ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme olga cuando no estemos en clase- recalco la pelinegra de orejas en punta, desviando su mirada un poco del joven guerrero.

-gracias…. Olga- dijo finalmente nuestro héroe, provocando que el corazón de la elfa comenzara a latir con mucha fuerza dentro de su pecho.

-jejeje, te has distraído elfa- pensó serafall, que en un rápido movimiento, se interpuso entre olga y Gohan para comenzar a bailar con este último. Rias y Akeno vieron esto y decidieron realizar el mismo movimiento que la hermana de sona.

Así se la paso el joven guerrero, de un lado a otro, bailando con Akeno, Rias, serafall, olga y sorprendentemente sona que aprovechaba esta situación para estrechar lazos con el hijo de Goku. Eso hasta que llegó el momento de partir para Goku y su nueva esposa, por ende el lanzamiento del ramo. Todas y cada una de las mujeres solteronas de la fiesta se masificaron para recibir el ramo de flores de shuri.

-hey olga, ¿Por qué no vas tú por el ramo?- pregunto pícaramente freya, golpeándole suavemente con el codo a su amiga.

-no me parece correcto, es todo- dijo tajante la elfa con una copa de vino en su mano.

-bueno, esas dos no pierden la esperanza- decía la espadachín apuntando hacia Akeno y Rias, quienes esperaban para recibir el ramo.

-tch, esas dos siempre con sus travesuras- decía en un tono de molestia la elfa, yendo a regañar a esas pequeña revoltosas.

-ganare Rias- exclamo retadoramente Akeno a su amiga de cabello escarlata.

-ni lo sueñes Akeno- respondió la gremory, la cuales al momento en que shuri lanzo el ramo de flores por los aires. Ambas chicas saltaron por el ramo.

-¡ya basta ustedes dos!- exclamo en voz alta la elfa de piel de ébano, tomando a las pequeñas en pleno vuelo. Las consecuencias de esto, fue que la propia olga golpeara con la cabeza el ramo de flores y este saliera volando por los aires.

Todas las mujeres veían con detenimiento como las flores subían por los cielos y bajaban con rapidez a una de las mesas. Creo que ya saben a dónde se dirigía el ramo de flores y cayó en la falda de quien menos esperaban. Venelana tomaba el ramo de flores en sus manos ante la atenta mirada de los invitados.

-ups, creo que gane- dijo venelana con una sonrisa amable en sus labios, mientras que las demás chicas suspiraban de decepción. Shuri miraba a su amiga quien le devolvía la mirada y una ligera sonrisa por lo que significaba esto. Después de esto, Goku se llevó a shuri al otro mundo, quiero decir a la tierra donde les esperaba una noche de miel en una hermosa posada con aguas termales y toda la enjundia que pudiera tener una pareja casada, mientras que su hijo volvía con las demás chicas a la montaña paoz.

(En la posada)

Ya listos y ambos con sus yucatas, luego de un día muy agitado. Nuestra pareja favorita se encontraba en su cuarto tradicional de estas posadas. Goku tomaba las manos de shuri y esta se sentaba junto con él sobre la cama o mejor dicho futon.

-shuri…- pero esta misma puso sus manos en los labios de Goku, deteniendo su frase.

-basta de hablar por el día de hoy, ahora solo somos nosotros dos y nuestra luna de miel- al terminar de decir esto, la madre de Akeno beso los labios de nuestro héroe, cayendo encima de él y de este punto en adelante, ya es historia…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con esto termina la temporada, creo que ya se ha dicho todo y me despido.


End file.
